Naruto Ninja Gaiden: Rise of the Yami Kitsune Jigumo
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Genshin rescues Naruto at the age of 6 from a mob and trains him along side Gamov to be a ninja of the Black Spider Clan. How will this effect things? Find out! Covers Ninja Gaiden games 1-3.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-A Black Spider's Weave

It was late at night in the village of a place called Konoha. October 10th to be exact and like all places on certain days, there was a celebration going on throughout the village located in the Elemental Countries. People were laughing, drinking, and celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune at the hands of their late yet beloved Yondaime Hokage. The fox had attacked their village 6 years ago, destroying countless buildings, and killing many more in the process before losing against their fallen hero.

And yet like every form of good that comes from such a victory...there is also evil.

Sadly for a 6 year old boy named Uzumaki Naruto, such evil was directed at him, and by the very people celebrating tonight.

Today was just like any other day for the boy, only now slightly worse due to the fact that today, or rather tonight was his birthday. It always got worse on his birthdays due to the amount of drunks and mobs forming to hunt him down had doubled. The Shinobi of the village, who were suppose to protect, and defend it were either too drunk to do anything _OR_ were some of the people hunting him.

Just like tonight.

And like most nights...he had been caught by said mob.

And like most nights when caught...he was being beaten or stabbed within an inch of his life.

"Filthy demon!" said one person, who kicked Naruto in his already fragile ribs, and broke two of them.

"Why won't you die?!" demanded a second before kicking the boy in the head and broke the child's nose along with a few teeth.

The ranting and rage filled words of the people continued while some of the Shinobi both drunk and sober watched with glee at seeing the child suffering. The Sandaime had told them to break it up once the attacks became too life threatening, but never said to stop it before then, and decided to follow the Hokage's orders to the letter. They would save the damn brat, but that didn't mean they had to do it this second, and not enjoy the sight of the demon filth getting his due punishment.

In a tree line, less then 20 feet away to be exact, a Shinobi wearing armor, and clothing of his profession not of the Elemental Countries was watching the scene with sheer disgust. Beside this Shinobi was his younger brother, who unlike him was wearing a business suit, hat, a plain trench coat, and had glasses currently covering his eyes that showed a sadistic nature to them. Behind these two individuals were other ninja of their clan, all waiting on the order to strike, and would with ruthless efficiently when the time came.

They were ninja from the ruthless and infamous Black Spider Clan.

"Such fools. Beating up on a helpless child. Even if said child is part of the _that_ lineage. Right brother?" asked the younger of the two leading this group of ninja from the Black Spider Clan.

"Indeed Gamov. Look at them. They don't even know how strong the boy could become if raised and trained properly. They will stunt his growth out of spite and bring about only a fraction of his potential. Even if the boy is of _their _lineage, to not bring out his potential regardless if they know it or not is an insult to the ninja way," said the older brother to the now identified Gamov.

"Lord Genshin, our men are in position on the other side of the village. Once you give the signal, they will cause the necessary distraction for us to proceed," said one of the Black Spider Ninja behind the now identified Genshin.

"Tell them to proceed. Gamov, you know what to do," said Genshin while glancing at his brother, who nodded with a tilt of his head, and holding onto his hat.

"Of course brother. You of all people know I am the best infiltrator and spy of our clan. I do not fail," replied Gamov before he moved into the shadows of the trees and vanished from sight.

Below them, Naruto was falling in and out of consciousness, and most of his vision when he was awake was lined with red from the blood running down his face. It seemed tonight had brought out the more drunk and overzealous members of the past mobs that hunted him down in the past. One of the people in the mob had a pitchfork in hand and aimed it over his already messed up chest to finish him off.

"Time to die monster. See you in Hell!" exclaimed the crazy eyed man looking down at the helpless child before him.

'Well...I had to go sometime. Looks like this is it,' thought Naruto while looking at the shiny metallic thing about to run him through.

Before multiple explosions in the distance turned all eyes away from him and their intent to kill the child.

"Shit! We're under attack," commented a Konoha Shinobi while looking into the distance to see the smoke rising up.

"This is perfect. We can kill the demon brat while you go off to defend Konoha," said one person from the mob and the Konoha Shinobi looked at each other.

"He's right! I'm so sick and tired of saving the damn demon out of fear of the Sandaime punishing us. We now have an excuse to not do our job and get away with it," said a Jounin with the mob.

"Make it quick. We need to hurry before the Sandaime becomes suspicious of us," said a Chuunin with a scar running vertically along his right temple.

Before the mob could finish the boy off, a countless number of shuriken, and kunai were thrown from the trees. Each one hitting their mark, men, women, ninja, and civilian fell down in a bloody heap.

Dead.

From the shadows of the tree, Genshin appeared before the group of dead bodies, not even glancing at the horror filled faced of the disgusting creatures called human beings that had just been killed. He ignored some of them, the ones who were Shinobi to be exact, as they were alive, but would be dead in a few minutes if not seconds, and were not his concern.

What was his concern was the badly injured, possibly dying child lying in the center of this scene of death. His contacts on this side of the world had uncovered vital information about this boy currently lying at his feet. Information that was assumed lost or destroyed by various individuals who didn't want others to know.

'To think this boy is of their lineage on the Father's side of the family. Combined with the Uzumaki Clan from his Mother's side...his potential will be boundless,' thought Genshin, as he saw the child look up at him, and yet held no fear of this terrifying man.

Not that Genshin was surprised considering what he just saw and the reports of the boy getting this kind of abuse in the past. This boy did not fear the end, but was waiting for it, and would welcome death with open arms. Genshin could see that Naruto was waiting for him to draw his sword to run him through and end this nightmare for the child.

'What is he waiting for? Why doesn't he kill me?' thought Naruto curiously before falling unconscious before the giant of the man before him.

Picking up the child with one arm, Genshin began walking away from the slaughter of bodies around him, and into the trees where the other members of the Black Spider Clan were waiting. They glanced at the bleeding and broken body of the child in his arms, but stayed silent on the matter since it wasn't there place to question Genshin, or his reasons for doing what he did.

"We have what we came for. Return to the temporary base and remove our presence from it. While the child's presence is indeed hated by this village, the absence of his being will not be tolerated for long, and they will be hunting for him. We are leaving the Elemental Countries for home. Leave no trace of our existence for them to find," ordered Genshin with the group bowing.

"What of Gamov?" asked one of the Black Spider Ninja.

"Gamov is skilled enough to escape without drawing attention to himself and more then skilled in fighting these so called _Shinobi_ of this village. He already knows what to do once his mission is complete," said Genshin with the others nodding and the group soon left to carry out their orders.

(Black Spider Clan Castle)

"You play a dangerous game here Genshin. You are fortunate your plan has merit or I would kill the brat right now," remarked the Black Spider Clan Matriarch Obaba while looking at the boy on the stone table in front of her while Genshin stared at the boy.

"The boy has great potential Obaba. Even without his Father's side of the family, the Uzumaki Clan blood in him is strong. I can feel it," replied Genshin while Obaba letting out a snort.

"You and your instincts. Bah! This boy will be a pain in the future Genshin. I just know it," said Obaba while using her powers to accelerate the child's healing.

"What have you gathered about the boy's past history Gamov?" asked Genshin while his brother appeared behind him with a very large and thick folder.

"They did a real number on the boy brother. Most of this is his medical file," said Gamov while handing the folder to Genshin, who opened it, and read the contents inside while his one eye narrowed slightly with each passing second.

"This abuse is extensive. Even his bloodline on his Mother's side isn't enough to save him from long lasting injuries. How has the boy been able to endure all these wounds without being permanently crippled?" questioned Genshin while reading one medical report after the next.

"That's the beauty of it brother. The boy here is not only of _their _bloodline, he is also a _Jinchuriki_!" stated Gamov excitedly while Genshin's one eye widened.

"Are you certain?" asked Genshin with Gamov's grin expanding.

"Have I ever steered you wrong brother?" asked Gamov with Genshin smirking now.

"Not once Gamov. Not once," said Genshin while he continued to stare at Naruto's healing form.

"Exactly! And the Biju the child holds? It's the _Kyuubi_! The strongest of them all!" stated Gamov proudly at finding this information.

"This is interesting news. I sense the Biju's power assisting my dark magic in the healing process. Remarkable," commented Obaba while weaving her dark power over the boy and finally finished.

"From all of the information you've gather Gamov, do you think Konoha knows the sheer significance of the boy's lineage on his Father's side of the family?" asked Genshin with Gamov moving to stand beside his brother while staring at the unconscious boy.

"Possibly. It would explain why _they _never came for the boy's Father. From what I have gathered about him, the man was considered the strongest Shinobi of their village, and it was said he had yet to reach his limit. If _they_ learned of his existence, the man would have been taken from Konoha at a young age, and raised by them. Konoha no doubt saw Minato's potential at a young age or they knew of his lineage and wanted to form a clan of their own," theorized Gamov with Genshin nodding.

"And now we have the man's only child," commented Genshin before seeing Naruto stir awake.

"Where am I? Who are you?" asked Naruto with Obaba keeping out of the boy's line of sight.

"I am Genshin. This is my brother Gamov. You are in the lair of the Black Spider Clan," answered Genshin with the boy looking around and saw Obaba behind him when he sat up.

"Who is the old hag?" asked Naruto with Obaba snarling at him and Gamov smirking at that since many among the clan secretly called the woman that.

"That would be Obaba. The Matriarch of the Black Spider Clan. She used her powers to heal you," answered Gamov with Naruto's eyes widening.

"Oh. Thank you Obaba-sama. Sorry about that 'old hag' comment. Its just...no one has ever healed me. At least not intentionally or did that good of a job before now," replied Naruto with Obaba deciding to forgive the boy...for now.

"Its fine. Just don't make that comment again around me," replied Obaba while she saw Naruto nod at that.

"Um...why did you rescue me? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but uh...," replied Naruto with Genshin smirking and so was Gamov.

"Smart for a boy his age. He thinks we saved him in exchange for something we want and that he can give us," commented Gamov while glancing at Genshin.

"Indeed Gamov. As to your question young one, I saved you from your death because unlike your so called home, I see your potential beneath the surface, and I see it being wasted while living there. I wish for you to be one us. A member of the Black Spider Clan," replied Genshin with Obaba giving him a "I still don't approve look" while Gamov just grinned.

"Really? You want me to be a part of your clan? To be a Shinobi? Like you?" asked Naruto hopefully with Genshin nodding.

"Yes. Like me and Gamov. You will learn from both of us. Learn our skills. Our secrets behind how we do things. Learn how to harness your power locked deep inside of you. The training will harsh. Cruel even. You will know pain and suffering as if they were always a part of you," said Genshin with Naruto looking down, his hair covering the boy's eyes, and he was shaking a little.

"I'm use to pain and suffering. I want...no I _need_ to get stronger. I'm so sick and tired of being beaten me up, people pushing me around, and thinking they can walk all over me. I want to become someone great. Someone powerful. Someone who will be...be...," said Naruto while trying to figure out how to finish his sentence.

"Feared?" offered Gamov.

"And respected," added Naruto with Genshin nodding since those two things were what made up true ninja.

Fear and respect.

"Very well then. I, Genshin second-in-command of the Black Spider Clan, welcome you Uzumaki Naruto to our ninja family. I welcome you as my student and my subordinate. I expect great things from you Naruto. I will not be pleased if you disappoint me," declared Genshin with Naruto bowing his head.

"I am honored Lord Genshin. I will strive to prove myself worthy of your teachings and show I am worthy of being called a member of the Black Spider Clan," said Naruto with blue eyes shining with fierce determination.

"Good. For now, you will rest, and be given food necessary to help in recovering your strength. You will need it for the harsh training I will put you through tomorrow," said Genshin with Naruto nodding and saw the two brothers leaving the room.

"I'm surprised at how easy it was to gain the boy's loyalty. You didn't even tell him why he was hated in Konoha. Why is that brother?" questioned Gamov while looking at his brother with a curious gaze.

"He is not ready to know. Not yet. I will tell him when the time is right," replied Genshin with Gamov raising an eyebrow at him.

"What about the other members of the clan? Some of them already can sense the boy is of _that _bloodline. They may decide to act..._violently_ to him being here among our ranks as one of us," said Gamov with Genshin snarling slightly.

"If that happens, I will deal with them myself, and ensure there are no complications in gaining the boy's loyalty," replied Genshin with Gamov nodding before silence followed them for a few minutes.

"The boy is truly special to you, isn't he brother?" asked Gamov with Genshin smirking slightly and looked at his brother.

"If the boy wasn't special Gamov...I would have left him in that pathetic excuse for a so called Shinobi village to die," replied Genshin while planning out how to train Naruto to be among the elite which the Black Spider Clan would have to offer.

(Konoha-Days Later)

"Are you telling me that not one of you can find Naruto? Not one?" demanded Hiruzen, as he saw the group of Jounin in the room looking nervous since they were the tracking team assigned to find the brat.

"We did look for him Hokage-sama, but...the boy just vanished," replied the Inuzuka who was assigned to the tracking team.

"And _yet_, there is a pile of civilians and a few of my ninja lying dead in a circle formation at a training ground. Judging from the pictures taken, it looks like they were surrounding something or _someone_ with the intent to hurt said something or _someone_, and were killed before they could. There was a pool of blood in the center. Did you check to see who it belonged to? Or the scent of what was there?" questioned Hiruzen with the Inuzuka now looking nervous.

"We thought uh...that it uh...,"said the Inuzuka with the Hokage narrowing his eyes.

"You didn't bother to check. You didn't bother looking for him? Did you?" accused the Sandaime Hokage with the Inuzuka looking even more nervous.

"Why do you care about the demon brat so much Hokage-sama? Its a menace. The damn creature is either dead or dying somewhere! We are better off without the demon in this village!" exclaimed the Inuzuka before the Hokage stood up and slammed his hands onto his desk.

"I don't care about the boy, you idiot! I care about what the boy holds inside of his body! Kyuubi is the _strongest_ of the Biju. Without the demon fox sealed inside a person here in Konoha, the balance of power shifts away from us being the strongest Shinobi village in the Elemental Countries, and our weapon against our enemies is lost. Don't you get it?! The other four major Shinobi villages have Jinchuriki of their own. Two are in Iwa. Two are in Kumo. Suna has one and is our ally. Kiri had two with one leaving the village, but is in Water Country while the other is a tyrant for a Mizukage. Taki has one too, but is neutral towards us if just barely. We have no Jinchuriki. Orochimaru is a Missing Nin, Jiraiya is out wandering the Elemental Countries, and Tsunade doing the same with no intention of coming back anytime soon. Naruto was going to be our hidden ace in the hole should our enemies decide to get bold in attacking us. All we have to do is _whisper_ Kyuubi Jinchuriki and they would freeze in their tracks. Now we no longer have that option!" exclaimed Hiruzen angrily while the group in front of him going pale with each passing second.

"We...We didn't know," said the Inuzuka with Hiruzen looking livid.

"It shouldn't matter if you knew or not. You were given instructions to ensure the boy was protect to form an attachment to this village and protect it from harm. I wasn't asking you to be his friend. Just tolerate his existence enough to ensure he knew his place was in Konoha and would fight for it regardless of how the civilians treated him. If the boy is dead, our means of defending ourselves from other Jinchuriki has been put in jeopardy, and the people of Konoha have no one to blame but themselves!" exclaimed Hiruzen furiously with the Shinobi in the room looking down in shame.

"We are sorry Hokage-sama. We can still try and find him," said the Inuzuka with Hiruzen shaking his head.

"No. If no one has seen Naruto in three days, the chances of you finding him now are impossible. You are all dismissed," said Hiruzen with the group of Shinobi in the room leaving the old Kage to his thoughts.

"You should have given him to me Hiruzen. The boy would have been a useful tool given what he holds and _who_ his parents are," commented Danzo after appearing the from the shadows of the room and saw the Sandaime glaring at him.

"And be an emotionless drone who would obey you? I think not my old friend. Besides, an emotionless Jinchuriki cannot keep a stable seal and would have been disastrous for us in the end," replied the Sandaime with Danzo scowling.

"And your way is so much better? Honestly Hiruzen, you should not take what Jiraiya tells you about that prophecy seriously. Even if what Jiraiya told you about the prophecy being _remotely true_, there is no way to know the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is indeed the Child of Prophecy. Not only that, but there was no system in place to ensure the brat would protect Konoha during the moment of truth when the prophecy is fulfilled," said Danzo with the Sandaime Hokage letting out a sigh.

"Jiraiya has never steered me wrong with information gathering Danzo. You know his spy network has saved Konoha on more then one occasion. Because of him, we were able to know of attacks before they happened, and who our enemies were behind them. If he says Naruto is the Child of Prophecy, then the boy is just that, I will do what I must to ensure the boy knows his place in this world in my own way," replied Hiruzen with Danzo smirking at him.

"Are you sure it is just Jiraiya's information you are using to excuse your actions for the people lash out at the Kyuubi Jinchuriki? Or is it really the death of your _wife_ that makes you do it?" questioned Danzo with Hiruzen glaring furiously at him now.

"My reasons for what I have done to Naruto are my own Danzo. You do not have the right to judge me. Not after the things you've done. The horrors you have done during your years as a Shinobi," countered Hiruzen with Danzo scowling.

"My actions were for the good of Konoha," replied Danzo with conviction in his voice.

"So was mine. The only difference between us Danzo is _I _am the Hokage and therefore my actions cannot be judged by someone like you who is not a Kage," countered Hiruzen while Danzo snarled at him.

"If I were Hokage, the boy wouldn't have been lost, and possibly dead right now," said Danzo with Hiruzen scoffing at him.

"If _you_ had been Hokage, this village would have enemies on all sides, our Shinobi would be mindless drones, and our lost Kyuubi Jinchuriki would have snapped before turning on this village," said Hiruzen with Danzo frowning further.

"Emotions make Shinobi weak. Why do you think my Root have been so successful in the past?" countered Danzo while the Sandaime rolled his eyes.

"All of your Root Shinobi may have been successful when it comes to completing all their assigned missions Danzo, but you kept throwing them away almost as fast you recruit them. Its because of their conditioning that they break so easily in such a short time. No mental defense or cushion is made to prevent that from happening during their training," said Hiruzen with Danzo shrugging.

"Shinobi are expendable tools. Why should I care if they break or not? Tool are easily replaceable. If they break, its easier to get rid of them, and use another one until that tool breaks," remarked Danzo with the Sandaime letting out a chuckle.

"And you honestly wonder why Tobirama-sensei chose me to be his successor to the title of Hokage," commented Hiruzen with Danzo looking like he ate a bucket of sour lemons.

"I'm sure Tobirama-sensei would wonder why he chose you himself if he actually knew his successor deliberately denied the Uzumaki Clan aid when they were attacked during your younger years as Hokage," countered Danzo with Hiruzen frowning at him.

"An action you did not shy away from and supported if I recall correctly. In fact, I believe if I had not made such an important decision, you would have suggested it. Am I wrong?" said Hiruzen with Danzo saying nothing on the matter.

'You know me all to well my old rival. Still, the loss of our Jinchuriki is not something I will tolerate. We need a new one to fill the void. Perhaps, the one in _Taki_ will do. After all, Taki is just a minor Shinobi village. They don't deserve a Jinchuriki to guard their village,' thought Danzo, as his mind was already working on making plans to capture the seven-tailed Jinchuriki, and mold the vessel into his kind of weapon.

An obedient one.

(A/N: YAY! A new fic for you guys. I had this running through my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I had to write this. I was compelled to write this. Hope you enjoyed it and I got Genshin's personality right along with Gamov. I had to think back to the first two games and how they both acted around others to make the wording and personality sound like them. I'll get to work on the next chapter soon. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Making his Mark

Six years had gone by since Naruto was taken in by Genshin and the Black Spider Clan after saving him from the abuse in Konoha. Since then, Naruto had taken to his training with great enthusiasm, his eyes filled with passion, conviction, and fanatical loyalty to the clan that raised him. That had trained him harshly in the ways of the ninja and taught him many skills since his entry into the clan despite some people who had (silently) disagreed with the idea. Naruto didn't know why some of them were against him joining the Black Spider Clan, but he didn't care since Genshin, and Gamov were the only two people who mattered.

And maybe the old spider hag Obaba to a certain extent, but Naruto felt it was best to keep his distance from her. He sensed she wasn't happy to have him either, but tolerate him because of his potential.

As Genshin had promised, the training he would undergo was indeed harsh, cruel, and at certain points had become life threatening for Naruto. But did the boy care? Hell no! He was given a chance to prove himself. Given a chance to have a purpose in life in this clan instead wasting away in Konoha where he was beaten unmercifully whenever the people there wanted. Naruto wasn't going to squander this once in a life changing moment and screw things up for himself. Driven to prove his worth, Naruto absorbed the teachings of his teachers like a sponge, spending time with Gamov on how to be a proper infiltrator, to spy while learning to vanish from sight before the enemy could track you, and gathering crucial information. Naruto had thrived in that area, was given various scenarios on how to proceed in getting information from a location, and acted accordingly when his teacher threw in a variable that was not part of the scenario from the start.

But it was in Genshin's training that Naruto truly shined and showed signs of being the crown jewel of all the students Genshin had ever taken on. Genshin had pushed the boy hard in survival training, living off the land, what plants could be used to make medicine on the fly, to treat poisons, or extend one's life expectancy while severely injured. When they weren't doing that, Naruto was learning the way of fighting that Genshin himself used against his enemies, and had a variety of weapons to choose from. Falcon Talons, the Kusari-Gama, and a standard Ninjato sword with the last always being broken during the training sessions Naruto had with Genshin.

Though given how Genshin's Blade of the Archfiend was his weapon of choice when they were training...you could hardly blame Naruto for so many broken blades.

Still, Naruto progressed very well in that area, and also with the Kusari-Gama with his elemental affinity making him extremely lethal when unleashing his attacks.

"You've made a lot of progress since coming here Naruto. I'm pleased with the results so far," replied Genshin with Naruto kneeling in front of his teacher.

"I am honored you would say that Lord Genshin," said Naruto while keeping his head down while hearing the sounds of his Master's footsteps as the man walked around him.

"Do you know why I called you in here Naruto?" asked Genshin while gauging his student's reaction to his words.

"No my Lord. Though I thought it might be an assignment or a new training regime for me to undertake," answered Naruto with Genshin smirking.

"So eager to get stronger. So eager to please me with your growing progress in the ninja arts," commented Genshin with a chuckle.

"I don't want to disappoint you Lord Genshin. You and Gamov have spent a significant amount of time training me," replied Naruto with conviction in his voice.

"Agreed. We have spent a great deal of time training you. Gamov speaks highly of your skills and progress in learning the art of spying, infiltrating, and gathering information from the scenarios he threw at you. Your physical training and the select food you eat has molded your body to produce a strong muscle foundation that balances out both strength and agility. You have surpassed many members of the Black Spider Clan who are twice your age in terms of skills and abilities," stated Genshin while watching the boy with an intensity in his eye.

"I still have much to learn. There is much I still wish to learn from both you and Gamov," replied Naruto while keeping his head down despite wanting to look his teacher in the eye and show him how much he believed in the Black Spider Clan.

"I have spoken to Gamov on the matter. There is sadly nothing more he can teach you in his field. Which is why I will be remaining your teacher until I have nothing left to teach you," stated Genshin with Naruto being surprised by this news.

"I see. I am honored, but I must ask you something Lord Genshin. Why am I here? And where is Gamov? I have not seem him for a few weeks," asked Naruto with Genshin now nodding since they got off track.

"Gamov is on assignment within the Vigoor Empire. Working for the Emperor and the Dark Disciple regarding the location of the Dark Dragon Sword. As for why you are here? I am here to tell you a truth that was kept from you Naruto. The reason behind your former village's reason for hating you. Beating you. Their many attempts, as stupid as they may be...at killing you," replied Genshin with Naruto's body stiffening, as memories of his abusive life in Konoha came to the forefront of his mind, and he quickly banished them away.

"What was their so called reason Lord Genshin?" asked Naruto with Genshin himself standing behind the boy.

"You Naruto, are what the people of the Elemental Countries refer to as a _Jinchuriki_. A vessel for a demonic entity of incredible power. It was sealed in you at a young age. The day of your birth in fact," answered Genshin with Naruto's mind quickly processing the information and what it meant significantly to him.

"Who performed the sealing?" asked Naruto, as he knew Genshin clearly knew more, and thus wanted to know more too.

"The Yondaime Hokage. The _late_ Yondaime Hokage. It apparently cost him his very life to perform the procedure in sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune into you," said Genshin with Naruto narrowing his eyes and tightened his fists.

"I see. Thank you for telling me this Lord Genshin," replied Naruto calmly while Genshin sensing his student was struggling to keep the anger at bay since lashing out violently in anger had always been a sign of weakness in the man's eye.

And Naruto had no intention of showing weakness before his Master.

"In light of me telling you this truth, as well as the various situations within the Elemental Countries we are monitoring through our spies there, and your level of skill from being taught by the Black Spider Clan...I am sending you on a mission to your former domain to handle some business for us there. Will that be a problem for you?" said Genshin with Naruto shaking his head.

"I would not be worthy of being a ninja of the Black Spider Clan if I simply returned to that region, only to crumble from the sight alone. What is the mission?" answered Naruto with Genshin smirking now.

"As you know, we have done business with a man named Gato of Gato Shipping Co. in the past to handle some problems he had with company rivals. The man was actually responsible for supplying us with the necessary ship and means to leave the Elemental Countries when we took you from Konoha to come here. However, in the most recent of years, the man has become..._bold_ in his belief that the financial wealth he has gained from his success gives him power over us, and has been..._resistant_ in paying the Black Spider Clan for past services rendered. He has been stalling us and the reason for it is due to his investment in Wave Country," said Genshin while continuing his walk in a circle around Naruto.

"He is making an investment in Wave Country? As in...taking it over? I didn't think that was even remotely possible? The only way it could happen over there is if the Daimyo himself surrendered his throne willingly. And even then, the price would be expensive," said Naruto with Genshin nodding since that was normally true.

"Gato has been squeezing the populace there of life with his tactics, crude business ways, and army of thugs with the occasional ninja involved for extra muscle. He intends to make the country so poor, so weak, and so..._decayed_ in terms of value that the Wave Daimyo will sell it to him cheap. After succeeding, Gato would sell the land, and homes themselves to rich people wanting another item to have as an accessory to their so called vast wealth," explained Genshin in disgust with Naruto nodding.

"While I am honored to take this assignment Lord Genshin, why are you sending me? Surely someone with more experience and someone far more intimidating among the clan can carry out this assignment. Perhaps Rasetsu or Gyuki?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Yes I could, but you need more experience, and I need someone with skills in stealth aside from brute strength to gather information on the man. I want you there to intimidate Gato and if he will still not pay what is owed...you will kill him," said Genshin with the man seeing Naruto nod at the order.

"You said the man has a small army of thugs under his command and a few ninja as well?" asked Naruto with Genshin nodding while pleased the boy would ask to confirm what was already told.

It showed the boy was paying attention.

"He does have some ninja on his payroll right now. Our spies say the ninjas in question are in fact Missing Nin from Kiri. Dangerous Shinobi to be sure. However, I have it on good authority from our spies that some of the ninja he's hired in the past have all died without getting paid by Gato and no money has been going to the village these ninja belong to. Apparently, Gato has found some loophole in paying ninja of villages, and even the villages themselves upon the death of the hired Shinobi. He has been exploiting it for some time now. If this keeps up, he will try to expand said loophole, and ensure people do not pay ninja in general for our services," replied Genshin with Naruto nodding at this since Gato's tightfisted ways threatened how ninja got paid for doing their job.

It was unacceptable.

"How much money does he owe us? How much flesh should I take from him until death is the only currency Gato can pay?" asked Naruto with Genshin's smirk increasing at the boy's ruthless sounding words.

"Five missions total. All ranging from B to S-ranked assignments. The amount he owes will be given to you to collect before leaving for Wave Country. As for the amount of flesh you can take from him...take as much as you want. He either pays us or dies," said Genshin with Naruto nodding.

"Yes Lord Genshin. I will come back with the money he owes us. It will go a long way to helping in our building of the Daedalus Airship," said Naruto since Gamov and Genshin had been working on that particular construction project for some time and it was quite an expensive item to have.

"Indeed it will. Dismissed," ordered Genshin with Naruto rising and moving to the door to leave.

Before stopping.

"Lord Genshin..." said Naruto, but was hesitant to continue.

"What is it young one?" asked Genshin while a bit surprised that Naruto would stop at he door.

"This mission you said Gamov went on a few weeks ago...I...I have a bad feeling about it," said Naruto with Genshin raising an eyebrow at him.

"A bad feeling? In what way?" asked Genshin with Naruto hesitating again.

"The kind of feeling where you know the person centered around it is going to die," said Naruto with Genshin narrowing his eye at him.

A wordless caution regarding his choice of words.

"Are you saying Gamov is weak or unfit for this mission young blood?" asked Genshin with Naruto shaking his head.

"On the contrary Lord Genshin, I think Gamov is one of the best, and second only to you in terms of skill. But the mission he's on surrounding the Vigoor Empire, its Emperor, the Dark Disciple, and the Dark Dragon Sword makes me feel...nervous for some reason I have yet to explain," replied Naruto with Genshin once more giving him a piercing look.

"You believe he will die on this mission," Genshin said accusingly at Naruto with the boy being silent for the moment.

"I don't know. But I have studied the history of that sword and many other subjects in the vast library the clan has on certain..._matters_. That sword is extremely dangerous Lord Genshin. There is a reason even those of the Dragon lineage within the Hayabusa village have never wielded it. Why they have sealed it away. It has no true Master. If Gamov is helping the Dark Disciple and the Vigoor Empire with the awakening of the Dark Dragon Sword once more...I fear its power will be his undoing," replied Naruto, as he had spent many hours within the Black Spider Clan's library at the insistence of the old spider witch Obaba, and how the knowledge of things in the distant past long since buried into that of myths and legends should be known by all among the clan just in case they surfaced once more.

"Perhaps. But Gamov is very skilled and his wits are sharp. I do not believe my brother will fall so easily while within the domain of the Vigoor Empire or at the hands of our enemies," said Genshin while Naruto nodded.

"I hope you are right and my instincts about this are in fact wrong Lord Genshin," said Naruto before leaving the room to get his needed supplies for his mission that would send him to Wave Country.

And the Elemental Countries.

(Wave Country-One Week Later)

The trip to Wave Country was not a bad one for Naruto, as he used Gato's own shipping company, and a false identity as a new dock worker to arrive on the island based area. Once he got off the ship, Naruto easily blended with the shadows, a figure unseen, an illusion, a trick of a drunk's intoxicated mind, and a drug addict's wildest fantasy. His uniform consisted of standard Black Spider Clan armor and attire, but Naruto still had a customize fox mask made for him to wear when on missions. He didn't know why the idea of wearing the mask appealed to him at first, but the recent revelation of what was sealed inside of his body helped things make sense. Naruto realized the fox sealed inside of him had either brought out the boy's mischievous yet ingenious behavior or created it for him.

Gamov had once told him that having such a unique personality made him hard to predict and it was considered a strength for him to have when facing difficult enemies.

So with that in mind, Naruto would embrace the kitsune in him, and use it to bring out the Black Spider in him as well. The boy had brought his Kusari-Gama with him and one of the clan's standard Ninjato now strapped on his back should he need to get up close and personal with any possible enemy he was facing.

"Hurry up! We need to get this money to Gato before he has us killed out of spite for being late!" exclaimed one guy on the street while Naruto observed things on the rooftops above.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! I just had to beat up that shop keeper to remind him not to be so damn hesitant in paying us his tribute to Gato," remarked the second guy, who was now walking side by side with the first, both had swords at their sides, yet did not move like standard samurai.

They were hired thugs. Plain and simple.

Ordinarily, Naruto would kill one, and interrogate the other for some information on Gato before putting his plan into action to speak to the businessman. However, Naruto knew that would be unwise since these two were not out for a leisurely walk around town, and their disappearance would be noticed due to the two were bringing tribute money to the man. Not to mention the hired ninja Gato had on hand might be ordered to investigate the matter and possibly hunt him down to be killed after getting any information out of him.

No. It was best to watch, wait, and explore his options. Since these two were going to meet with Gato anyway, Naruto figured he could follow them, and see where the man hung his hat in this country. The only real trick would be to stay undetected by the hired ninja Gato brought with him that Naruto knew was the _real_ muscle on this island country. If the information provided to Naruto was accurate, which he knew it was, the boy knew his opposition in terms of Shinobi were Momochi Zabuza, his masked backup dressed as a Hunter Nin, and the Demon Brothers of Kiri. Zabuza was a Jounin and former member of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri. The masked individual beside him in a picture the spy had provided was someone of unknown skill, but it was rumored he or possibly she had a bloodline of some sort. Something whispered to be water related so an area filled with water might give this person a significant advantage. The Demon Brothers were twins, both brothers like their titles suggested, and worked as a team with the two ranked as Chuunin level Shinobi.

One should never underestimate the spy network of the Black Spider Clan.

As for the trail the two goons left behind for him to follow, it soon left the town, and he went from hopping rooftops to hopping on trees. He followed his targets to that of an old school looking fortress, the place was surrounded by thugs of similar attire, all of them had swords, and other crude weapons they preferred to wield when hurting others.

Clearly Gato was even more tightfisted then Genshin first thought since the businessman was focusing on paying for quantity over quality in terms of majority of the muscle he had hired.

'The dumb fool will regret that before his end,' thought Naruto before moving around the fortress to analyze potential weaknesses in its defense.

Sadly, after about 2 solid hours of watching the fortress from all angles, Naruto realized that scaling the walls was impossible. He would need to infiltrate it the old fashion way like Gamov had first taught him since chakra was out of the question at the moment due to so much of it inside his body. The blonde boy had been doing various chakra control exercises Gamov had acquired for him to handle while training and found he had _a lot_ more chakra then a boy his age should probably have and it didn't help that his tenant had a hand in it too. If the Shinobi hired by Gato were in the building, they would sense the sudden flare of it from him, and know someone was trying to get into the place.

With that in mind, Naruto decided his best course of action was to wait to see how events in Gato's dwelling played out. With any luck, the boy would find an opening to infiltrate the base of Gato's operations, and be able to sneak into the place at a later time.

(Wave Country-Elsewhere)

At the moment, one Hatake Kakashi, and one Yuhi Kurenai were currently walking along the path to Wave Country with their assigned Genin teams. They were escorting Tazuna to his home in Wave Country, which seemed like a simple C-ranked escort mission, and would help give the Genin of the group a look at the real world beyond Konoha's walls.

It was suppose to be simple and easy. The key words being _suppose to_ _be_ though it was anything but that when the Demon Brothers formerly of Kiri had tried to kill Tazuna after trying to kill the two "surprised" Jounin. Only to be stopped by the group of Genin, which consisted mostly of Clan Heirs, and all of them taught to use their clan techniques. The two Missing Nin had underestimate the Genin traveling with Tazuna and believed that six freshly made Genin would be too green to handle them.

They thought wrong.

With the Demon Brothers defeated, Kakashi interrogated Tazuna as to why two Missing Nin from Kiri were after him, and the old man explained his reason. Gato, his country in suffering, and how he was building a bridge to connect Wave to the Main Land to get out of Gato's thumb with the businessman's shipping business having a massive strangle hold on its people.

Naturally, the old man's inspiring story made all the Genin from both teams want to help the man regardless of the dangers they would now possibly be facing. Something the two Jounin felt was admirable of their Genin and decided that their group was large enough as well as strong enough to help Tazuna with the opposition Gato threw their way.

"We are almost to my home. I'd say we are about halfway there," said Tazuna while happy to make it back to Wave Country and without any further surprises.

A rustling sound from the bushes made Kiba throw a kunai into it and making everyone go on the defensive.

Only to lower it when they saw a fluffy white bunny hopped out.

"Kiba you moron! That was a bunny!" exclaimed Sakura before decking the boy with her fist to his skull.

"Ow! You don't have to hit me over it!" exclaimed Kiba while glaring at the ever loud and ever shrieking Uchiha fan girl of the group.

One stupid kid their age loses his entire clan and suddenly the jerk is some kind of tragic hero/rock star with an emo personality. All the while saying "I must avenge my clan. I am an avenger. Everyone around me is weak. I must do this alone." to just about anyone who is willing to listen.

"Knock it off you two. Look, the bunny is white," said Kakashi while the others notice it too.

"But we're in the middle of Spring. It should be brown, right?" offered Hinata since she knew bunnies changed their coats depending on the season to hide from predators.

"Unless they are inside pets and domesticated. Meaning...everyone duck!" exclaimed Kurenai before she grabbed her charges while Kakashi grabbed his own along with Tazuna and dove to the ground to avoid the massive sword spinning in their direction to slice them all to pieces.

"Well this is interesting. I wasn't expecting a team of six wet behind the ears Genin and two Jounin to escort the old man. I might have to work for this," mumbled the figure on top of the sword currently imbedded in the tree.

"Momochi Zabuza. Demon of the Bloody Mist," whispered Kakashi while Zabuza let out a cruel laugh.

"Hatake Kakashi. Sharingan no Kakashi. Master of over 1000 Jutsus. It's no wonder the Demon Brother had trouble. Though I'm sure the six Genin and the other Jounin beside you helped too. Still, I get to earn my pay, maybe even a raise by Gato if I explain to him just how significant a threat I crushed," replied Zabuza before leaping off his sword, then grabbing it, and landing on the ground.

"How can he wield that thing. Its huge!" exclaimed Kiba while Zabuza's grin increased behind the bandages.

"A lot of training brat. A lot of training. Now...time to die!" exclaimed Zabuza excitedly knowing it was high time to earn his fee and something extra for his troubles.

(With Naruto-Hours Later)

The blonde awoke with a start, finding himself sleeping a safe distance in a tree while masked in the shadows of it, and saw Gato walking with a purpose out the front with a small armed escort of thugs. The man was clearly displeased about something and was not hiding the fact by keeping it to himself since his ranting was echoing throughout the area.

"I can't believe it! Zabuza was defeated by those Shinobi that Tazuna hired. I'm paying him and his lackeys to take the old man down and what happens? They get beaten back by two ;Jounin' and six 'Genin' from Konoha. I thought Missing Nin were suppose to be strong, but apparently I got some weak demon wannabe. Bah!" exclaimed Gato while he was walking toward Zabuza's arranged hideout to see the man himself and have words with him.

And reduce the Missing Nin's pay further.

While this was happening, Naruto saw the perfect opportunity to strike the fortress now that he knew the man's ninja were incapacitated, and some of the hired thugs had left. Moving quickly, Naruto scaled the walls, his years of practice in chakra control to scale up walls had provided him the means to get to an open window, and enter without being seen. Making his way to Gato's Office, which Naruto felt would be on the top floor, and still well guarded despite the man not being there, the boy found the room was actually the most secure place in the entire building. Everything else he had seen so far was run down, breaking down, or was the cheapest material sold by the lowest bidder.

Gato clearly did everything in terms of financial worth and deemed everything except himself was considered exceedingly cheap.

Sneaking into the room after making an echoed noise to draw the two guards away from the door, Naruto began accessing every folder, every file, and every piece of information the businessman had in here. Business records, past dealings, accounts here in Wave, and overseas along with just about every other form of resource the man had acquired over the years.

Both legal and illegal.

But what _really _caught Naruto's cold blue eyes was a recent purchase with a certificate of authenticity to the item proving it was a genuine relic of the ninja world. An ancient, yet powerful sword that according to the information connected to the certificate was dated back to the era of the Sage of Six Paths himself, and given to the man's youngest. The same man who would start the foundation for what would be the Senju Clan, but in the years following with the warring clans era, the sword had fallen into the hands of their cousin clan, which happened to be the Uzumaki Clan. It was said that despite his already incredible strength neither Hashirama, his brother Tobirama, or even Uchiha Madara had the strength to wield the sword. Only Uzumaki Mito seemed to be worthy at the time, as she used it during the First Shinobi War, but no one knew what kind of sword it was she wielded. That the sword was part of the dowery payment when Uzumaki Mito married Senju Hashirama to cement the alliance between the clans, the sword was given to the Senju Clan, but put in the Uzumaki Clan Temple in Konoha.

'From what this tells me, someone went into the temple to possible steal, or even wield the sword, but were not deemed worthy. Someone not of Uzumaki blood. Special seals were in the temple to teleport it away without anyone, but the thief, or the unworthy wielder from taking it,' thought Naruto while he read over more information mentioned in an after thought about how the Uzumaki Clan were among the founders of Konoha and were once its allies before being destroyed.

While Naruto didn't know anything about the Uzumaki Clan in general, he knew deep down the clan was a part of him, and the boy looked at the sword in a glass case barely two feet from him. It seemed to glow slightly with power, dimmed probably from what it once was during its height, but it still called to him, whispering to him, and yearning for a chance to be wielded by one of Uzumaki blood.

_**"Take...it,"**_ whispered a voice inside Naruto's head.

"What?" asked Naruto while looking around quickly.

_**"Take...it,"**_ whispered the voice again.

"Kyuubi?" asked Naruto while wondering if it was the fox sealed inside of him or if he was just imagining things.

With no further words spoken, either by him, or possibly the fox inside his head, Naruto opened the glass case, and grabbed the sword before swapping it out with the Ninjato he had on him to cover up the theft. Gato was so damn greedy and narrow-minded in terms of what he had, Naruto knew the moron would never notice the difference, and the boy could always come back later if need be to retrieve the weapon.

Inside Naruto's mind, the Kyuubi watched from his cage, astounded by what he had seen the boy acquire, and could only find the irony of it all. For such a weapon, a sword of such ancient power to be here of all places was just...unbelievable!

_**"To think this boy would be the one to wield the Biju Sword. I'm a bit surprised though since I always thought my presence made it impossible or at least difficult. I know Mito wielded it after I was sealed in her, but Kushina didn't, and both were very much the same in terms of what they were with me being inside of them. Though considering Mito probably never told Kushina about it means she didn't trust Konoha's higher ups with the knowledge of the weapon being in the Uzumaki Temple. I bet she was the one to seal it away before her death and transferring me to Kushina. Now if only we had the Eye of the Biju. How bothersome,"**_ remarked Kyuubi to himself while knowing the boy would have to find it eventually.

If it was still around.

Strapping the weapon onto his back, Naruto took what he needed in terms of information Gato had in the office, and quickly left via the large window in the room once the minor annoyance of the security sensor on it was disabled. Making his way a safe distance from Gato's base of operations, Naruto decided to look around town, and familiarize himself with the place in the off chance he needed to find a hiding spot to lay low for awhile.

(Tazuna's House-At the Moment)

"Momochi Zabuza is still alive. That Hunter Nin was a fake," said Kakashi from his bed while recovering from his fight with Zabuza while Kurenai was by the door and all the Genin were in the room listening.

"How can you be sure? I mean...you checked the body yourself and proclaimed the man dead!" exclaimed Kiba before being smacked in the back of the head by Sakura.

"Hunter Nin are suppose to dispose of the body on sight. To take it away somewhere else is not only wrong, it is a clear sign that Zabuza has an ally we did not know existed and has unknown skill," said Sai, who was put on Genin team 7 by Danzo to monitor Sasuke's progress after the Uchiha Clan had been destroyed.

"Exactly. Not only that, but the fake Hunter Nin in question used senbon needles to 'kill' Zabuza. Senbon needles are very difficult to use and not normally practiced by Hunter Nin. It does however, put targets in a fake death like state if you can hit the correct points of the body, and you know where to aim. My guess is this fake Hunter Nin was taught by Zabuza about the human body and where to aim to create such a situation. With the attire worn being an authentic Hunter Nin uniform plus mask from Kiri, even a veteran Shinobi like myself would not bat an eye at what happened after our fight," explained Kakashi to his Genin, who were listening intently, and nodding since this information was important to know in case there was ever a repeat situation with someone else.

'Such tactics won't help me kill Itachi. Useless information,' thought Sasuke darkly while wishing he had the means to unlock his Sharingan Eyes and achieve his goals.

"Is there any good news to this situation we can use to our advantage?" asked Shino since it seemed their problems were only delayed and not resolved.

"Yes. Zabuza was badly injured in the fighting and the death like state he was put into will weaken him further. I would say we have about a week before he's back on his feet and we have to fight him again. Meaning you six are going to be training and getting ready for the coming fight with him along with that fake Hunter Nin," explained Kakashi with the Genin nodding and Sasuke himself looking eager to train.

'Good. The more Jutsus I learn the stronger I will become,' thought Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

That smirk left him though when he learned what Kakashi had in mind for training.

"You are all going to learn how to climb tree," said Kakashi while on crutches and saw most of his Genin looking at him like he had made a bad joke.

"Seriously? How does climbing trees make us stronger? Do I look like some damn cat?!" asked Kiba while Kakashi sighed.

"Let me rephrase that for those with...lesser minds. You will be climbing trees _without_ using your hands. Just your own two feet. Watch," replied Kakashi while showing them the tree walking exercise was easily done by him despite the use of his crutches.

"Lesser minds? Hey! Did you just call me an idiot?!" questioned Kiba, who had to be held back by Shino, and Sai so he couldn't try to rip into Kakashi while Akamaru barked at the Jounin for insult his Master.

"That's your interpretation of it. In any case, chakra control is important because it allows you to use chakra, and Jutsus longer depending on how good your control is at the time. Precise usage of chakra control can help you last in a fight longer and last longer then your enemies," lectured Kakashi while seeing Hinata easily perform the exercise right away and wasn't surprised by her success.

The Hyuuga Clan specialized in it with their Gentle Fist style at a young age.

"Very good Hinata," praised Kurenai at seeing her student do well and saw Hinata blush in the process.

"My clan has always specialized in chakra control. I'm actually doing water walking right now during my training at home," answered Hinata with Sasuke trying, but only got up one foot before leaping back, and saw he put too much chakra into the step.

"Ha! Moron. You put too much chakra into the step," mocked Kiba while he tried, only to fall flat on his ass for falling down, and using too _little_ in terms of chakra.

'Baka,' thought Shino while he made his own attempt at the exercise and with a cautious few steps was able to make it halfway up before he had to leap back to prevent falling down like his teammate.

"See. Hinata and Shino are very good at this. The rest of you will need further practice. The better your chakra control, the stronger you will be in the long run," said Kakashi while seeing Sai doing it and was slightly better then Shino though the Jounin suspected it was to have an excuse to stick by to be near the Uchiha of the team.

What surprised him the most was Sakura had control that was on par with Hinata, but at the same time the girl lacked stamina, which the Hyuuga had plenty of to spare, and the two Jounin knew the pink haired girl would need to increase her stamina. Something that Kurenai would have to be the one to hand it, from one kunoichi to another, and hopefully get the fan girl like way she saw Sasuke out of her system.

One could only hope.

(With Naruto-Several Days Later)

The boy was asleep on the ground, the place was left alone by just about everyone in this country, and was suitable for him to live off the land here. Going into town would make many turn their heads at him since he was neither poor, weak, or suffering from the life Gato had made its people endure for so long. Besides, Naruto felt the best way to survive was to use what nature provided, and right now it was providing him with sleep.

Or at least it had been until a new presence entered the area and decided to make itself known to him.

He could tell it was a girl who had found him. The nose knows all and it smelled a scent of a girl slightly older then himself. She was walking lightly. _Very _lightly. Too light to be a civilian, but that was to the untrained eye, and one who did not have the ninja training to tell the difference when using ones hearing to its maximum potential. Genshin had told him that people can hide themselves in plain sight, but leave subtle markers if you knew where to look, or in this case _hear_ in a persons walk. Light footsteps where barely any sound is made indicated someone with ninja training and didn't want to be heard in order to get close to the target.

One of the actual lessons Naruto went through to learn this better was when Genshin had a squad of Black Spider Clan ninja sent to "kill him" one day for a training exercise. They were moving silently, without making a single sound with their feet through the lair of the clan, and even tried in certain public places to prepare him for the real world. Genshin also stated that humans relied on their eyes more then any other senses the body provided and could be tricked just as easily.

_A true ninja does not rely merely on his eyes alone when in battle. Use all of your senses to your advantage Naruto. Never rely on just one of them. When one of your senses is no longer reliable, do not use it, and your other senses will provide the necessary means to help in defeating your foe._

Naruto knew Genshin's words held truth in them and had gone through various training methods to deny himself his different senses to thrive without their support. He trained without sight, without hearing, smelling, and any other means of dampening his senses so the others would pick up the slack until it came to the point where he could do it easily on command.

Like now.

The female figure was now in front of his supposed form, standing over it, yet he sensed no ill will aimed at him, which was curious since he knew she was a ninja, and was either here to kill or capture him. So...what was she waiting for?

A hand was soon sensed near his neck, the hand itself was open enough to grab him by the neck, between the point where his head connected to the rest of his body, and crush his throat in a silent merciful manner. In his right hand, Naruto let a kunai slip from the hidden area under his clothes into his palm, intent on killing the kunoichi before she even knew he was awake, or had armed himself.

It would be quick and clean. Of that this kunoichi deserved no less for being so skilled to get this close to him.

But at the last minute, the hand moved away from his neck, and touched his shoulder to stir him awake? What?

"You will catch a cold being out here," said the melodic voice of the kunoichi.

Though when Naruto opened his eyes, he saw she was not dressed like one, and looked like a simple girl out for a walk if her simple kimono was any indication. Naruto realized the girl was disguising herself in plain sight since no one in this country knew she was a ninja. By blending in, this kunoichi could see what was going around town, and gather any important information by pretending to be one of the people.

Clever girl.

"Thank you, but I'm not one to catch a cold so easily. I have had my fair share of being sick already to the point where I'm immune to such things," replied Naruto while standing up and seeing the girl eyeing him cautiously.

Naruto was glad his mask was still on since her knowing it may prove disastrous in the future.

"That's good to hear. May I ask what a ninja is doing out here all alone?" asked the girl while sounding curious.

"Living off the land. May I ask why you are out here Ms...?" asked Naruto with the girl having the decency to blush.

"Haku. My name is Haku. As to why I am out here, someone precious to me is ill, and the herbs in this area can treat him.

'Precious? She has someone close to her. Interesting. Could this be Zabuza's ally? I must tread cautiously,' thought Naruto while nodding in respect to her answer.

"What about you? Why are you here in Wave Country? Are you on a super secret ninja mission?" asked Haku with smile and Naruto deciding to indulge the girl a bit in playing the naive ninja seeing her as a harmless native of Wave Country.

"Yes. I am here on assignment. To speak to Gato about some business," answered Naruto since it was true, but kept the _real _truth hidden.

"Business? What kind of business?" asked Haku now truly interested.

"Ninja business. Its important I speak to him soon. I have only just arrived, but given the state of the country, I found it was better to live where nature itself can provide more for me then in town," answered Naruto with Haku nodding in agreement since she was no stranger to living off the land with Zabuza.

"I see. Gato is an important man here. He has an army of thugs and a few ninja already serving him. Getting a contract with him might be difficult to achieve," said Haku while Naruto processed what she jus told him as a warning to stay away from Gato so he would not cut into Zabuza's payment for the mission she assumed he was planning on poaching.

"I know. I've heard around town what the man has done. Though I do feel sorry for the ninja Gato has hired if the rumors I've heard about him are indeed true," replied Naruto with Haku raising an eyebrow.

"What rumors?" asked Haku while seeing Naruto looking at her while they walked.

"You didn't know? It's rumored Gato kills off the ninja he hires with his army of thugs when they are too weak after a battle to fight back. By killing them in secret that way, he doesn't have to pay the Shinobi hired, or the village they come from. Such a person is not a good business partner to have if you are a Missing Nin," said Naruto while Haku's body stiffened a bit at hearing that last part.

"If such a rumor about Gato is possibly true, why are you seeking an audience with him, and risking your life for money that may never be paid for services rendered?" asked a now curious Haku with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"Why are you?" asked Naruto with Haku shifting a bit at his response.

"I don't know what you are talking about," stated Haku while Naruto bent down and picked up an herb nearby.

"These herbs around us are meant to treat wounds. Not sickness. You walk lightly. _Too_ _lightly_ to be a normal civilian. Your clothes are too nice to be from Wave Country given the state of the country itself. You are a ninja. A Shinobi currently in the employ of Gato and Momochi Zabuza is your Master. Correct?" surmised Naruto with Haku narrowing her eyes at him.

"And what if I am? Are you here to collect the bounty on Zabuza-sama?" demanded a cold sounding Haku with Naruto waving off the girl's look like it was nothing.

"On the contrary. I have no quarrel with Zabuza or you. My business is with Gato. He has not paid my clan for past services and I am here to get it from him one way...or another," said Naruto with Haku relaxing slightly though she was still cautious of him.

"If you kill Gato now before our assignment is over, we won't get paid. Can you hold off in carrying out your assignment until ours is over?" said Haku with Naruto shaking his head.

"Not really. I am on a timetable and I would prefer not to be here longer then I have to given the Elemental Countries has not been too kind to me. Or rather...a part of it has not been too kind to me," replied Naruto with Haku looking at him with sad eyes now.

"You have suffered a great deal of pain, haven't you?" asked Haku with Naruto nodding slightly.

"Yes. Judging from your own eyes, you suffered at one point too," offered Naruto while smiling underneath his mask and saw Haku nodding.

"I was in Water Country as a child. The hatred for bloodlines was, if not _still_ very...strong there. Zabuza-sama took me in when I had nothing. Molded me into the ninja I am and I will fight for him until the day I die," said Haku with Naruto nodding in respect since he would do the same.

"It is the same for my Master too. Before him, I had nothing. I was nothing. All I knew was pain, suffering, and at times...I saw death. When my Master took me in, I vowed to make him proud, and worthy of being his loyal subordinate under his command. Like you are with Zabuza, my Master is also precious to me, and I will kill anyone who so much as spits in his direction or on his name," said Naruto with the same level of conviction as Haku did.

"And the name of your Master? So I know not to insult him?" asked Haku with Naruto hesitating at first.

"Genshin. His name is Genshin. And one day he will soon become the leader of the Black Spider Clan," answered Naruto with Haku nodding while making a mental note to ask Zabuza if he had heard anything about such a clan or person.

"Thank you for telling me. May I have your name as well? Just so I know who it is I am talking to now should we meet again?" asked Haku with Naruto hesitating once more.

"We may not meet again for a long time if ever Haku. But should we ever meet again, my name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. I am the Yami Kitsune Jigumo," answered Naruto with Haku nodding.

"A title worthy of fear and respect. Thank you for telling me it Naruto-san," replied Haku with Naruto nodding.

"You are welcome Haku-san. How about I help you with your hunt for herbs. I have kept too much of your time as it is," replied Naruto with Haku nodding.

"I would appreciate it very much Naruto-kun," said Haku with a genuine smile on her face and it made Naruto's own face heat up a bit too.

"Naruto-kun? I didn't think we were that close so soon Haku-_chan_," commented Naruto before he picked up an herb while retracting his hidden kunai back up his sleeve.

"Perhaps, but I sense your intentions are not evil, and we are very much alike. But just so you know...I'm a boy," stated Haku while seeing the boy stop picking herbs to look at her.

"You say boy, but my nose says otherwise," stated Naruto while tapping his masked nose with Haku shrugging and accepted her defeat.

"It was worth a shot. You would be surprised how many boys I've made question their sexuality when I say that to them," commented Haku with a giggle soon escaping her mouth.

"I can only imagine the horror they went through in hearing that dreadful lie. Though you should be careful when saying that to people. If its around another woman or girl your age, you may find yourself having a few female admirers on your case, and wanting your affection," said Naruto before letting out a chuckle and Haku giggling again.

"True. That lie will have to be used more in moderation," replied Haku with the two soon picking up all the necessary herbs she needed for Zabuza.

"Good luck with your mission Haku. Be mindful of Gato. He is not one to pay people unless it's in his best interest," said Naruto with Haku bowing slightly.

"I will keep that in mind. Hopefully, we can defeat the Konoha Shinobi who are here, and impeding our mission," replied Haku with Naruto going stiff for a second.

"Konoha Shinobi? They are here in Wave Country?" asked Naruto while trying to keep his emotions in check at the mention of his old village.

"Yes. There are two Jounin and six Genin here on assignment that is counterproductive to Gato's plans for this country. Most of them Clan Heirs. Why?" said Haku while sensing Naruto's mood shift suddenly.

"No reason. Just...try to stay alive when fighting them. You and Zabuza both. Something tells me things will not go as planned in the coming confrontation," said Naruto before he bowed and walked away from her.

"The voice of experience?" asked Haku with Naruto stopping for a second.

"More like good instincts honed from years of training. They have served me well since I became a member of the Black Spider Clan and have never steered me wrong. Just make sure you and Zabuza have some kind of escape plan should you find yourself caught in a trap set by Gato. I wasn't lying when I mentioned the rumor about him killing of ninja too weak to fight after a mission has been completed for him," said Naruto before he walked behind a tree and was gone the next from Haku's line of sight.

He had some private training to do with his Kusari-Gama or as Naruto now liked to call the weapon...The Kyuubi's Tail.

(Incomplete Bridge-Days Later)

"Ha! So the big bad Demon of the Mist has been defeated by a bunch of Konoha with most of them being mere brats. I should have known your reputation didn't match up to your skills. You are all hype Zabuza. A little baby demon thinking he has the biggest stick to swing," mocked Gato, as he had appeared with his army of bandits behind him, and all itching for a fight to earn their cash.

"Gato! So you were going to backstab us. The rumors were true," snarled Zabuza, as he had been told by Haku about the boy she met in the forest region, and about what Gato did regarding weakened Shinobi after a fight.

In front of Zabuza was Kakashi, who had been ready to hit the man with a Rakiri, and Kurenai using behind him with her kunai in hand under his throat and the other on the man's wrist hold the man's giant sword. His injuries had been extensive with the two Jounin teaming up against him while Haku did battle with the six Genin not that far off.

"So what if they are. Ninja are expensive. I shouldn't have to pay for a few of you when buying in bulk and cheap is a much better investment. Especially if the ninjas in question are too damn weak to fight back against my boys here and too stupid to see a trap when it is staring them right in the face. Besides, a Missing Nin such as yourself is a liability, and the fact you even went to me for a job was a mistake on your part," countered Gato with a grin on his face while looking at the downed form of Haku, who had been pinned down by the combined strength of the six Genin, and sneered at her for breaking his arm at their little hideaway.

"Not as bad as yours...I fear," replied Naruto with the mist clearing fully and was seen on the edge of the side railing of the bridge with Kyuubi's Tail in his hands with the Konoha Ninja getting tense at the sight of him.

"Who are you?" asked Gato with Naruto looking at him calmly and got off the side of the bridge railing before walking toward the tiny little man.

"Me? Surely my attire speaks for itself Gato. You owe my clan payment for missions past due. I've been ordered by my Lord and Master of my clan to collect," replied Naruto with Gato's eyes narrowing before they widened in shock and then laughed at him.

"You're one of them? A brat like you is a member of the Black Spider Clan? Ha! Your clan must be falling on hard times to send a little runt like you to collect from me. Not that I intend to pay you of course. Just like Zabuza, I pay people when I want, and on my terms. I'm rich. I hold all the money. Meaning ninja I hire can't do anything or else they do not get a single form of currency from me. You go back to that Master of yours and tell him I'm not paying. If he doesn't like it, have him send some of his oh so great ninja from his clan, and not some pathetic boy pretending to be one of them," taunted Gato while laughing and his goons doing the same.

"That is where you are wrong Gato. You see the currency I have been sent to collect from you is not one of financial value. I've come to collect on your life," replied Naruto coldly with Gato looking at him in shock before laughing again.

"You? Kill me? Ha! That's more laughable then Zabuza here fighting off my men in his weakened state and killing me," remarked Gato while laughing at Naruto.

"Your men at Tazuna's house said almost the exact same thing...before I killed them," replied Naruto and brought out a scroll, unsealed it to show the heads of two thugs Gato sent to Tazuna's home to kidnap the man's daughter, and use her as a bargaining chip.

"What? You little bastard!" exclaimed Gato in shock and anger since those two were suppose to provide him with a bargaining chip against Tazuna in the form of the old man's family.

"This coming from someone who has ordered far worse be done to those that stand up to him. You must feel like a big man with that army of thugs behind you. All paid to cause carnage and mayhem at your command. But I wonder how much value they will have in the end when I kill them all before your very eyes," replied Naruto while getting Kyuubi's Tail ready with the signs of its recent use being seen from the blood stains coating it.

"Kill the brat! I want him dead. I'll send his head back to Genshin to show him I am not someone to be pushed around!" commanded Gato with his thugs and wannabe samurai charging at Naruto.

"Should we help him?" asked Kurenai with Kakashi being unsure and Zabuza scoffing.

"Trust me. This kid doesn't need our help," commented Zabuza while Kakashi narrowed his eye at the Missing Nin for what he knew about this mysterious clan before looking at the newest ninja to come to the bridge.

"Now see why I am called Yami Kitsune Jigumo. 'Wind Style: Tornado Vortex Jutsu!'" said Naruto, as he channeled chakra into his weapon, the affinity he was known for back among the clan, and began to intricate dance of death that would be burned into the eyes of those watching behind him.

Gato could only watch in horror, as he retreated from the one sided slaughter of his forces being annihilated by this...this..._demon_ of a child. This _creature_ was turning his army into chunks of meat and blood scattered all over the place, staining the bridge red in crimson liquid, and the echoing sound of screams filled the heavens. Gato tried to run away from this _thing_ heading his way, cutting a bloody path of destruction in his wake, and the sheer number of men the businessman had hired counted for nothing. When Gato found himself standing at the edge of the incomplete bridge, he looked back down it, knowing it would be his grave if he fell, and also knew that this ninja from the Black Spider Clan would also make him suffer the same fate.

The only thing Gato could do at this point...was to negotiate some way to keep his life in exchange for something the boy or the clan would want for payment. That's what he was here for right? To collect money?

"Wait! Wait! I will pay you. I will pay your clan! I can pay anything you want!" pleaded Gato while Naruto had just done a horizontal twister move on the last thug and turned him into a gooey mess.

"And what if I want your life?" asked Naruto, who was covered head to toe in blood, and walking straight toward the businessman with cold blue eyes behind his mask staring at the frightened little man shaking before him like a helpless child.

"You don't want to do that? I can pay all the money I owe to your clan. I'll even throw in any additional interest you may want. I owe your clan for three missions right? I can easily cover that much," said Gato with Naruto narrowing his eyes at him while getting closer to the tiny man.

"It's _five missions_ you owe back pay on. Not three. _Five_! All of which you tried to skip out on paying simply because you believe the army of cheap thugs I just destroyed would be more then enough to protect you," said Naruto before standing toe to toe with the little man.

"You're right! You are absolutely right! I was wrong. Soooo wrong! I'm willing to make a deal with you. One you cannot refuse or pass up," said Gato in a whiny tone.

"I'm listening," said Naruto with Gato having a look of hope behind his dark glasses.

"Listen, I want the bridge builder Tazuna dead. He's a threat to my business. Meaning he would be a threat to the Black Spider Clan in getting more offers for assignments from me. Those Konoha Shinobi here, Zabuza, and the bitch with him are all threats to me now for what I've just done. If you kill all of them, including the bridge builder, I will pay you five times what I would pay you for the five missions I owe you combined. What do you say?" offered Gato with Naruto sensing the Shinobi behind him getting tense and nervous since they were exhausted from the fighting while Naruto himself was fighting fresh.

"No deal," replied Naruto with Gato looking shock and then angry at his offer being shot down.

"What? Why not? I have enough money in my possession to make you and your clan rich beyond your wildest dreams!" protested Gato angrily before he was grabbed by the throat and forced to kneel.

"Its not about the money Gato. Its about principle. You owed us and you skipped out on paying. You broke the unwritten rule when dealing with ninja. You pay what you owe and those that break the contract get killed for it. No exceptions," said Naruto while he brought up the hook part of Kyuubi's Tail and had the point touching the man's shoulder.

"But I have money. Lots of money. Enough to buy this country several times over!" said Gato while not understanding what was happening.

"So? Do you honestly think money gives you _power_ over me? Over Shinobi in general?" asked Naruto with Gato nodding while looking insulted by his words.

"Of course it does. Money is power. Ninja need money. Without people like me to hire people like you, Shinobi wouldn't have the clothes on their backs or the weapons they use to fight!" exclaimed Gato before finding himself feeling pressure on his neck increasing with the boy's grip squeezing his throat tighter.

"Your money has been important to us in the past. That I will admit. But we do not rely on it as much as you are led to believe Gato. Do you know why I'm turning down your _generous_ offer? Why I am saying no to killing those ninja behind me watching us with interested eyes?" questioned Naruto with Gato shaking his head slightly despite the grip on his throat.

"No. I don't. Why are you turning down my offer?" asked Gato before wincing when he felt the point of Kyuubi's Tail start to pierce his skin at the shoulder.

"Because I am not someone or something who can be bribed with money. I am a demon sent from Hell and money means _nothing_ to me. Those that believe money is power are too stupid, greedy, and weak to see beyond the fact money only has value if you believe it has value. Money is not power. Money is a tool. A resource. You use it. Throw it away. That is what money is and a demon like myself...has no use for such things when offered by a pathetic fat _pig_ like you," said Naruto before digging his weapon into Gato's body and making the man cry out in pain.

"Stop! Stop! Please stop!" begged Gato while trying to the boy with his cane, but it only made Naruto angrier at being told to stop by someone who wouldn't do the same if roles were reversed.

"What's wrong Gato? Not feeling the incredible power you had before? Where is it Gato? Where is the power of your money? Where is the so called power money holds to stop me and save you?!" demanded Naruto angrily while digging the hook deeper into Gato's body, spewing blood everywhere on the spot around them, and hearing the man squealing in pain.

"You...vile...demon. You...You are...pure...evil," said Gato with blood flowing out of his mouth while Naruto looked right into his eyes despite them being hidden behind the mask he wore.

"Evil? The ninja way knows neither good nor evil," said Naruto while remembering what Genshin had once told him about the concept between good and evil when connected to being a ninja.

_The ninja way know neither good nor evil Naruto. We are in fact both. Yet neither at the same time. We are shadows given form. Forged from light, yet walk in darkness. We go whether others cannot go or follow. Where other __**will**__ not go or follow. We are agents of the abyss. Remember that when someone claims your actions are the actions of some evil cause._

Finding himself bored with Gato, the boy cut through the tiny businessman the rest of the way, and sent blood flying everywhere while half of the now dead man fell back into the water below. With his task complete, Naruto looked at the Konoha Shinobi, seeing them go tense when he stared in their direction, and what he had just done. Clearly all six of the Genin in the group had not been trained to see such a gory and horrifying event that just unfolded before them.

If the green faces and puking over the railing of the bridge was any indication.

"Damn. Remind me not to piss this gaki off or insult his clan," mumbled Tazuna while he saw the boy walking toward them.

"Hold it! Stay away from Tazuna!" commanded Kurenai while Naruto looked from the old man to the Jounin kunoichi.

"Shut up," replied Naruto coldly and continued walking toward Tazuna while ignoring the woman's shock look at being told what to do by the boy around the age of her Genin.

"You're not going to kill me, right?" asked Tazuna nervously while Naruto shook his head.

"If I wanted you dead Tazuna, I could have easily poisoned your secret stash of sake at your house at any time while all the Konoha Genin and Jounin were either training or watching over you build the bridge these past couple of days. I'm here to give you this," said Naruto calmly while Tazuna took the folder from the boy with shaky hands.

"G-Good to know. Uh...what is all of this?" asked Tazuna while opening the folder and his eyes widened in shock.

"Wave Country's chance at a proper recovery. I've spent the entire time Gato was heading here to lay his trap to get in contact with his company and proceeded to impersonate him before I used my fake position to liquidate his assets in secret. I then proceeded to make it all come together into one big financial sum of money. What you hold in there are a third of such resources in banks with account number, safety deposit boxes, and all the wealth this country will need to stand on its feet once the bridge is finished," answered Naruto with Tazuna nodding, completely speechless by this move while the boy just walked over to Haku, and undid her restraints.

"You were right," remarked Haku, as she was helped up, and was surprised to see him touch her face since the mask was destroyed during the fighting.

"This bruise. This was made after your mask was destroyed. After you were bound. Who did this to you?" asked Naruto with Haku finding herself blushing for a second and she glanced over at the Uchiha puking over the railing with the other Genin.

"The Hyuuga girl disabled me with her Gentle Fist and the Aburame tied me down after his bugs drained my chakra. The Uchiha felt his pride had been hurt by his defeat by my hands earlier during the fighting and... he took it personally," answered Haku with Naruto frowning behind his mask.

"So am I," replied Naruto with anger in his voice before turning to look at Sasuke who had finished puking to glare at the two of them.

"What do you want spider _freak_?" asked/demanded Sasuke before Naruto vanished from his line of sight and was grabbed by his shirt before being punched into the ground to the shock of everyone watching.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. _Worm_!" whispered Naruto before walking toward Zabuza while the two Jounin from Konoha directed their attention at him.

"You are going to be detained and brought back to our village to face judgment for the unnecessary assault of a Konoha Shinobi and the last member of the Uchiha Clan," said Kakashi with Naruto glancing over at him and the boy making a mental note to have that last part checked out regarding the Uchiha Clan.

"You can try Hatake, but in your weakened condition...I doubt you want to die here and leave your client undefended," replied Naruto with Kakashi narrowing his eyes at him, but kept silent.

"You got balls gaki. I like that," remarked Zabuza with a chuckle.

"Thank you. How bad are your injuries?" asked Naruto with Zabuza shifting his body and let out a grunt of pain.

"I'm pretty messed up. I have one good arm to use my sword in a pinch, but that's about it. I could be in worse shape...or dead," remarked Zabuza with Naruto nodding before he handed the man a big bag of money.

"This should cover the payment you would have had with Gato plus interest and enough to cover medical bills for the nearest hospital you visit," said Naruto with Zabuza taking the bag of money.

"Let me guess, it came from the safe in the tightfisted prick's office," guessed Zabuza with Naruto nodding.

"The small amount of guards were child's play to kill. One of them even told me about Gato's plan to kidnap Tazuna's daughter in the belief I would spare his life. He was wrong in that regard," said Naruto with Tazuna looking worried now since he practically forgot about that.

"What?! Are they all right?" asked Tazuna worried for his family.

"They are alive and unharmed. A little shaken up, but considering the alternative...it's a small price to pay," replied Naruto with Tazuna nodding in agreement and letting out a sigh of relief.

"So what happens now?" asked Haku while she appeared beside Zabuza and looked at Naruto now.

"What happens now? You two get out of here and recover from your injuries. Use the money how you see fit," said Naruto before he began walking away.

"And what about you gaki? I know you are part of a clan and all, but...do you have to go so soon after all of this? I could use your help in taking down the Mizukage. The guy is a real piece of work and with you on our side helping the Rebels might give us an edge," offered Zabuza with Naruto stopping and looking at him while Haku looked hopeful he would stay.

"I'm sorry Zabuza. While part of me would like nothing more then to help you...I cannot. I'm probably in trouble as it is with Lord Genshin over interfering as much as I did here on this bridge. Still, I think it will be worth it in the end. Besides, where I am going, you cannot follow, and it would probably be best if you didn't make the attempt," said Naruto with Haku looking saddened by this even though she knew this was a possibility.

She was lucky to even see him again as it was.

"I know. Haku told me everything. I knew about Genshin and the Black Spider Clan from my early days as a Genin. Even met the guy once in a fight. Damn near killed me. I have no intention of pissing that guy off. He scares the shit out of me," said Zabuza with Haku and the others were surprised that someone of the Demon of the Bloody Mist's reputation would be so scared of one guy.

"Good. Because I do not want to see you or Haku become a target of my Master. I maybe his most prized student, but once you become a target in his eyes that he wants to kill...I cannot help you," said Naruto with Zabuza and Haku nodding.

"Fair enough. See you around kid," said Zabuza with Naruto nodding.

"No Zabuza. You won't be seeing me around. And for record...my name is Yami Kitsune Jigumo," replied Naruto while walking over to the railing and off the bridge with Kakashi and Kurenai leaning over the bridge to look for him.

Only to find he was gone.

"He's gone," said Kurenai in shock before looking at Kakashi.

"And good. Very good. Not many can do what he just did on this bridge just now," said Kakashi to himself before he saw Zabuza slowly begin leaving the bridge with Haku's help.

Sakura was helping Sasuke up, but the boy shoved her away, and he stood on wobbling legs while glaring at the spot where Naruto went off the bridge. His eyes filled with anger at being disrespected by that _freak_ who wore a spider insignia on his back, shoulders, and legs like it was such a big deal to have such a disgusting creature marked as part of your clan. The Uchiha Clan was the _elite_ clan among clans. Not the Hyuuga Clan, not the Nara Clan, not the Aburame Clan, certainly _NOT_ the Inuzuka Clan the mutt on team 8 was on, and definitely not this Black Spider Clan.

'Just you wait loser. One day I will find you and when that day comes...I will make you suffer for disrespecting me like that.' thought Sasuke while rubbing his jaw and activating his Sharingan Eyes.

Sasuke had what he needed to advance himself one step further to achieving his goals.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. Hope you liked it. I felt a time skip in the beginning was needed here. Next up...Naruto heads to Vigoor Empire. Yep! You heard right. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Death and Truth

"I see. So Gato is dead, his financial wealth divided evenly, and you have acquired a sword of legendary power. Well done Naruto," commented Genshin with praise in his voice while Naruto kneeled in front of him and presented The Biju Sword to him with outstretched hands.

"I live to serve you and the Black Spider Clan my Master," replied Naruto with the man taking the weapon from the boy's hands and examined it with a sharp eye.

"This weapon is from the Era of the Sage of Six Paths. Said to have been forged from the largest fang of the Juubi. Just as The Dragon Sword was once forged from the fang of the Dragon God. My own weapon, the Blade of the Archfiend was forged from the iron of a meteorite using the flames of the Archfiend itself. What we have here young blood, is a powerful sword that rivals mine, and the one used by the Dragon lineage. A sword...only _you_ can wield given your Uzumaki Clan blood," said Genshin before handing it back to Naruto, who humbly took it without question, and placed the sword at his side.

"I will train extensively in its use Lord Genshin. I will make it an extension of myself when in battle," said Naruto with Genshin nodding since the boy's training in swords had been hampered by the constant breaking of the ones used in his training from the start.

"Indeed you will. But the only true way to make that possible at the moment...is to use it beyond the domain of our clan walls," said Genshin with Naruto frowning.

"Lord Genshin?" questioned Naruto curiously while Genshin himself walked up to the boy and stood right in front of him.

"I have thought over what you said regarding my brother and your instincts in connection to his safe return. You are going to the Vigoor Empire and find out about his progress in regards to his mission there. Kill all who stand in your way. From Vigoor soldiers to the Fiends themselves," said Genshin with Naruto nodding.

"What of the Dragon Ninja? Surely he will be there. I am no match for him," said Naruto with Genshin pausing in thought.

"Avoid the Dragon Ninja if at all possible. Your mission is to find Gamov, speak to him if such a thing is achievable, and remind my brother to keep his guard up no matter who or what is around in that place," replied Genshin with Naruto nodding.

"There is...one more thing about my report about Wave Country that I feel I should add to it Lord Genshin," said Naruto with Genshin raising an eyebrow at him.

"And what is that?" asked Genshin before seeing Naruto hesitating.

"I...I ran into some Konoha Shinobi while in Wave Country. At the time, this group was hired to protect a bridge builder who was opposing Gato. They know I am of the Black Spider Clan. They also know your name. While it may not seem significant now, they may try to gather information about the clan, and by that extension...you," replied Naruto with Genshin remaining silent for a moment while staring at the boy.

"It matters not. They can dig for information about the clan all they want. Any kind of data gathered on the Black Spider Clan within the Elemental Countries will be scare at best. Rumors, myths, and legends all wrapped in one. As for myself, there is little they can gather about me, and what I can do. We are true ninja Naruto. We are true shadows. Whispers in the darkness. The nightmares of our enemies when we come for them in their beds and their homes. Leave Konoha and their agents hunting us alone for now," said Genshin with Naruto nodding since he had no intention of heading back to the Elemental Countries so let the fools chase rumors and what will essentially be a ghost that many will say does not exist.

"Yes Lord Genshin. I will depart for Vigoor at once," replied Naruto before he left the room to prepare for his next assignment.

"You are not giving him time rest," remarked Obaba, as she came out of the shadows, and looked at Genshin's narrowing eye.

"I have made arrangements for the Vigoor Airship to take him to the Empire. He can rest during the flight. Why are you here witch?" said Genshin with Obaba hissing at him like a spider does when angry at something.

"Just to talk about the boy's knew weapon. Despite the power it is suppose to possess at the moment, it is surprisingly..._incomplete_," replied Obaba with Genshin frowning.

"In what way?" asked Genshin with Obaba taking out an old parchment showing a crude drawing of The Biju Sword with a reference a piece needed to bring out its full potential.

"This section at the bottom of the butt on the hilt. It requires a jewel of incredible power be placed there. Not unlike the Dragon Sword's own sacred jewel the Eye of the Dragon. If the jewel were to be found and were placed _here _at the bottom of the hilt, the sword will unlock its full potential. A potential that can only be matched by your own weapon and that of the Dragon Sword," answered Obaba with Genshin frowning.

"And what is the name of this rumored jewel needed for the sword's power to be fully unlocked?" asked Genshin curiously with Obaba pulling out another old parchment.

"The Eye of the Biju. Forged from the Juubi's very eye by the Sage of Six Path's himself after the creatures defeat. Contrary to the story of it being sealed, the Sage of Six Paths was only able to do it when he used his power to rip out the Juubi's eye during all of the fighting before sealing it into himself. The jewel itself was said to have been lost soon after The Biju Sword had been lost sometime during the fighting cause by the Warring Clans Era in the Elemental Countries Though I suspect the eye is closer to being found then anyone truly knows or realizes," replied Obaba, as she produced a picture of what she suspected was the jewel, and showed it to Genshin.

"This is the jewel?" asked Genshin with Obaba nodding.

"It is the only jewel that fits the design on the butt of the hilt of that weapon. The Biju Sword was once kept in the possession of the Senju Clan before it found its way to the Uzumaki Clan. If the jewel was separated from the sword itself, only someone of the Senju Clan would ensure the jewel stayed in their possession, and played it off as some mere family heirloom," explained Obaba with Genshin frowning.

"Meaning Naruto would have to return to the Elemental Countries to retrieve it from the Senju who has it," commented Genshin with Obaba shaking her head.

"That would be unwise at this point. The jewel from what I have learned from our spies, is currently being worn like a necklace by one Senju Tsunade of the Sannin. The boy does not have the necessary strength, speed, or the skill necessary to face her in battle for it," said Obaba with Genshin nodding in agreement.

"Not yet. But one day he will be ready. When the boy returns, I will tell him what you have discovered about The Biju Sword," said Genshin with Obaba frowning slightly at him.

"And the truth behind his lineage on his Father's side. The stench of it in his blood grows daily. It won't be long before the blood in him on _that_ side awakens. If he should come in contact with the Dark Dragon Sword or the Dragon Ninja himself...," said Obaba with Genshin snarling at her.

"I am well aware of this Obaba. The boy will learn things from me when the time is right. When that time is will be at _MY _discretion. Not yours," said Genshin with Obaba snarling at him.

"Be mindful with the boy Genshin. You may have his loyalty now, but the blood of _their_ lineage runs strong in him, and it could bring about our fall from within. Naruto knows many of our secrets," warned Obaba with Genshin waving her away.

"If you are finished with your pestering Obaba, you can leave," commented Genshin with a tone in his voice that told the old witch to leave him to his thoughts.

(Tairon-Vigoor Capital-Days Later)

"Well this place has seen better days," said Naruto to himself while seeing the area he was in looked like a war zone with bodies of Vigoor soldiers of different types lying on the ground all over the place.

All looking like they were struck down by a sword. The Dragon Ninja's sword.

He had arrived in Tairon only a few hours ago and already his instincts were telling him to be on high alert with the sensation in his very blood burning at the moment. Naruto did not know why he felt this way, but for whatever the reason, the boy knew to keep his wits about him, and his new sword ready to use at a moments notice.

A growling sound behind him was the only warning Naruto had a creature behind him attacked and the boy was forced to draw his new sword with lightning fast speed. The blade flashed in the light from the buildings, possibly blinding the Fiend that had attacked Naruto, and the boy's blade struck true in slicing the enemy vertically in half. The blood from the fiend was red, but the body was anything human Naruto had ever seen before, and wondered what kind of creature this Fiend was? It was clearly bipedal, wore pants similar to some kind of military branch serving in Vigoor, but the rest of the body had a rocky like form to it while wielding some kind of shock stick.

Looking around, Naruto realized with one Fiend around, chances are there were others, and they would possibly be nearby. Sure enough, more of them came out of nowhere, different shapes, and sizes with hunger for human flesh shining in their eyes. They all charged Naruto, who cursed slightly at the small army of Fiends surrounding him, and got into his fighting stance similar to Genshin's when he used his sword. It took quite a bit of his ninja skill to survive his fight with the Fiends, as Naruto was not trained to fight them, but rather ninja like himself, and would need to talk to Genshin about that. At the moment, he was stained with the different colored blood of Fiends, his armor along the right shoulder was badly scratched, and his kitsune back was slightly cracked on one side.

The only good news was The Biju Sword seemed to be pulsing with power and seemed to be feeding off the blood or possibly the deaths of those it killed.

Moving through Tairon at a quick pace, he came across the remains of what looked like a destroyed church of some kind, and knelt down to examine the damage with calculating eyes. Whatever had caused this place to fall apart had done it from inside the building itself and not without and whatever this something was...had to be exceedingly powerful. Moving away from the destroyed church, Naruto sensed someone was near by, but it wasn't a Fiend like he first suspected.

It was girl.

One somewhere between his age and Haku's from the looks of it.

"You are a Black Spider Clan Ninja," remarked the girl wearing a hood to cover most of her head, but Naruto saw a few light violet strands of hair.

"I am. Who are you?" demanded Naruto before seeing the girl pull out a pair of Fuma Kodachi and took her stance.

"I am Ayane of the Mugen Tenshin Clan and I am your end Black Spider Ninja," replied the girl now identified as Ayane before charging at him.

'Shit. Just my luck,' thought Naruto, as he brought out his sword once again, and began to fight this incredibly skilled girl in a fight to the death.

As for Ayane herself, she found herself fighting a well trained, and strong opponent able to match her move for move. That in itself was surprising since she didn't think there was anyone near her age, who was as skilled a ninja as herself outside of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, or the Hayabusa Clan with their own skilled ninja. She had trained at a young age in both blades, the clan disliking her for some reason had led Ayane believe the only way to prove her worth was to become one of the strongest the clan had ever produced.

In a strange way, it had done the opposite for reasons she didn't know, but there were few among the Mugen Tenshin Clan, and just about everyone within the Hayabusa Clan that accepted her. Those were the people worth fighting for in Ayane's eyes and one of them was here in Vigoor hunting for the Dark Dragon Sword while being hunted himself by enemies on all sides. The Vigoor sent Doku with his samurai, then the Vigoor soldiers, the Fiends, and the Black Spider Clan were gunning for that said person by the name of Ryu Hayabusa.

She had no idea how the Emperor of Vigoor knew where the Dark Dragon Sword was located within the Hayabusa Village, but Ayane knew it was in everyone's best interest if she protected Ryu from the shadows where possible. Murai had sent her here to help Ryu after the attack on the village, but while she accepted the mission, the girl was uncertain about some of things she had seen.

Like the one called Gamov and the Dark Disciple. While the latter's voice was distorted, Ayane felt it sounded familiar, and couldn't figure out who the it belonged to so she could pass the information onto Ryu.

Only now she had to deal with this ninja in front of her.

"I won't let you near the Dragon Ninja," stated Ayane while pushing Naruto back with a combo of slashes and powerful kicks.

"You're good. Very good. I can see why the ninja of the Mugen Tenshin Clan are almost as feared as those of the Hayabusa Village. You are the strongest foe I've fought outside of my clan so far," commented Naruto while leaping away and threw some shuriken at the girl, which she dodged, and threw one of her explosive kunai at him.

The explosion didn't hurt, but the force behind it made him stumble, hit the corner piece of the building, and forced Naruto onto the defensive. His mask partially damaged along the face area to reveal slightly sharpened teeth like an actual fox and whisker marks to further enforce the concept. Ayane had seen her opening and leaped forward, the pair of Fuma Kodachi forming into the form of giant scissors with the intent of cutting her targets head off. Acting quickly, Naruto brought his blade vertically up the middle, blocking the move, but the girl's momentum behind it forced the boy hard against the wall, and put the two in the form of a stalemate.

"What is your name Black Spider Ninja?" asked Ayane with her trying to press her weapons closer to kill him.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I also called...Yami Kitsune Jigumo," answered Naruto with Ayane smirking at him while hiding her surprise.

"An Uzumaki? As in the Uzumaki Clan? I'm surprised. To think a member of their clan is still alive and in the service of the Black Spider Clan," commented Ayane while pressing herself closer and trying to get her blades to cutting through his flesh.

At this point, Naruto knew that as things were, he needed to turn things in his favor in order to get out of here so his mission to find Gamov could be completed. He had no time to deal with this kunoichi and while Lord Genshin did say to kill all who stood in his way of completing his mission...this girl was too good of a fighter to continue battling. He was on a crucial deadline and this girl was impeding it and Naruto knew only an unexpected action on his part would allow him to break the deadlock before escaping from the deadly kunoichi's clutches.

"So I've been told. You'll find those of the Uzumaki Clan are full of surprises," replied Naruto before he did the only thing his mind could come up with given the situation.

He leaned his head forward and _kissed_ her. Right on the lips.

Ayane was shocked. Too shocked to remotely process the fact a _boy_ had just _kissed_ her on the _lips_. Even more shocking, as she would later realize in the near future, was the girl found herself _liking_ the kiss. Despite clearly being an act of desperation on her enemy's part, it was not unpleasant in the slightest, and would have wanted to enjoy the kiss for a little longer.

That is if the boy who kissed her hadn't used this moment to raise his leg, and give a solid front kick to the stomach to send the kunoichi skidding back. Getting over the shock she felt from the kiss, followed by the sudden breaking of it, Ayane saw the wicked smile on Naruto's lips, seeing him lick them like had just tasted something sweet, and give a small salute to her before vanishing in a swirl of wind.

"BAKA! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" screamed Ayane angrily at not only having her first kiss stolen by a member of the Black Spider Clan, but the fact it had been used by her enemy to escape, and flee from battle.

(Elemental Countries-Undisclosed Location)

"What's wrong Haku? You looked angry just now," commented Zabuza while on a ship to Water Country to meet up with the Rebels.

"I honestly don't know Zabuza-sama. I suddenly had a strong urge to find and kill a very young kunoichi around my age with bright violet colored hair. After that I had an urge to 'mark my territory' in regards to a certain boy I know who wears a kitsune mask," said Haku before shrugging and Zabuza let out a groan.

'Great. The girl's becoming a woman and has her sights set on a certain boy from that damn Black Spider Clan. Why do I feel like a parent in this matter instead of a sensei,' thought Zabuza, as he hoped the boy didn't come back, or the girl Haku wanted to suddenly kill make her way to this region of the world.

He didn't want gray hairs on his head _just yet_.

(Back with Naruto)

'Mental note: Stay away from the Mugen Tenshin Clan and that girl from said clan for the next...couple of years. Maybe decades,' thought Naruto nervously while moving swiftly through Tairon to find Gamov.

Until he found himself being blown back violently from an explosion underneath him of massive proportions that obliterated every single building around him and was soon sent flying. Lying flat on his back, Naruto cursed at his luck, covering his body before it was covered in rubble from other buildings, and its weight coming down on him hard.

This...was going to hurt later.

Crawling out of the rubble, Naruto found himself surrounded by destruction, and grabbed his right side with clearly busted ribs that would take awhile to heal. Making his way to the top of a pile of concrete and other pieces of destroyed building material, Naruto found himself staring at a massive hole in the center of it all with two figures crawling out of it. At first, the boy thought it might be Gamov, hoping the sly man, who became somewhat of a surrogate Uncle to him over the years had escaped whatever had caused the massive explosion.

Instead, Naruto saw the bane of the Black Spider Clan that was the Dragon Ninja himself coming out of the hole with a woman beside him. The woman herself had blonde hair had a massive hammer on her back and looked like she worked as some kind of dominatrix at a S&M club. How Naruto knew that last part was due to the Black Spider Ninja Clan had an investment in all things sex related to ensure their numbers were vast via breeding the members when they were not recruiting them at a young age. Obaba had first expressed concerns about him being interested in anything sexual with a woman for when he got older. Why that was the case, Naruto did not know, but Genshin had stated it might be beneficial to Naruto in the future, and that use such knowledge to seduce female targets before killing them.

Cracking his neck, Naruto focused on the two people quite a distance away, squinting a little to see what was near them, and froze in horror at the sight of the weapon stabbed into the ground.

The Dark Dragon Sword.

Even from here, Naruto could feel its malicious nature, its bloodlust oozing out with the purple aura, and it made something in the blonde to stir. Something in his blood screamed at him that this blade must either be sealed away or destroyed before being used by some nut case with a God complex.

Unfortunately, Naruto's new found desire to do one or the other regarding the vile Dark Dragon Sword was denied due to his own injuries, the Dragon Ninja himself, the man's female partner, and...the sudden appearance of the Dark Disciple.

With Gamov standing right beside him.

Naruto couldn't hear what was being spoken, but it was clear the Dragon Ninja wanted no part of the Dark Disciple, a fact clearly reinforced when the masked figure picked up the Dark Dragon Sword with ease, and was itching to try it out. By that point, the Uzumaki watching this felt his instincts screaming at him to get closer, that something was about to happen, and he had to act _now_ before it was too late. Moving as fast as his body could, the boy was half way to them when he heard the Dark Disciple speaking, and it was then that Naruto knew his instinct about this mission were true regarding Gamov.

_**"You have done well, Gamov,"**_ said the Dark Disciple before swinging the blade at the surprised man by his side and killed him instantly with one hit.

Gamov's body had practically disintegrated in front of Naruto's very eyes in a spasm of dark energy from the Dark Dragon Blade making contact with the man. The boy was so stunned like the others that he couldn't even scream out in denial at what he just saw or that the Dark Disciple was a man the Dragon Ninja apparently knew quite well.

"Murai," whispered Ryu, but it carried over to Naruto's ears, and the boy vowed to dig up everything he could on this man who killed Gamov before reporting it to Genshin.

Naruto's slowly growing rage was replaced by horror when he saw Murai calling on the power of the Dark Dragon Sword and changing into something dark and vile. It was clear to Ryu, Naruto, and the unknown blonde woman that this man was itching to test out his new power when using the sword in his hand.

'I want to fight him. I should fight him, but...I can't. Forgive me Gamov, but I cannot kill the man who killed you. He's too strong. Too powerful. If I fight him now in my current condition, I will surely perish before I can land a single hit, and would fail Lord Genshin in not delivering information about what has happened here following your death at the hands of this...monster!' thought Naruto while cursing himself for being weak and injured right now.

All he could do was watch the fight unfold before him.

(Konoha-At the Moment)

"The Black Spider Clan? Are you sure about this Kakashi?" asked the Sandaime Hokage while Kakashi nodded with Kurenai there to further confirm it.

"Absolutely Hokage-sama. He appeared out of nowhere and saved Tazuna's family from Gato's thugs. Apparently, Gato owed the clan money, and he had been resistant to paying them for past services rendered. This Yami Kitsune Jigumo used a Kusari-Gama while using his wind affinity in such a way I have never thought possible and slaughtered all of thugs Gato's employed like they were nothing," explained Kakashi with the Sandaime thinking back to his own days as a young man regarding anything about such a clan.

"I know I've heard of the Black Spider Clan in the past. Mentioned in passing I believe by Hashirama-sensei or Tobirama-sensei, but its hard to recall since the memory was so long ago. In any case, I'll have Jiraiya look into it, and see what can be uncovered through his spy network," replied Hiruzen with Kakashi nodding.

"There is also the matter of what this individual did to Sasuke. If I encounter this boy again, I wish to bring him in to face punishment for attacking my student," said Kakashi with the Sandaime Hokage shaking his head.

"Denied Kakashi. From what your report stated, the Uchiha on your team struck the girl the rest of your team and Kurenai's helped defeat _after_ she was tied up. Why this Yami Kitsune did that to the Uchiha on behalf of Zabuza's student remains unknown, but you know Konoha tries to avoid showing such barbaric actions in beating up future prisoners, and when the said prisoner is female while in front of the client no less. It sends a bad message about us and any future clients who hear what Sasuke did on the bridge," said Hiruzen with Kakashi looking away.

"I trust Sasuke won't be punished for his..._slip_ regarding village policy?" asked Kakashi with Hiruzen nodding.

"The bruise he suffered to his face and ego are punishment enough. Besides, the Uchiha finally unlocked the Sharingan, meaning his training can be increased by teaching him with your own," said the Sandaime while Kakashi nodded.

"There is something else Hokage-sama," said Kurenai since she waited for Kakashi to finish his report before adding her own to it.

"What is it?" asked the Hokage curiously.

"While this Yami Kitsune was talking to Zabuza and his student, I sent a look to Hinata to use her bloodline to see the boy's face behind the mask. While we were unsuccessful for some reason in seeing the face, she did see his chakra, and told me it was like looking into vast ocean deep within him," said Kurenai with the Hokage frowning at how the eyes of the Byakugan had failed to see Yami Kitsune Jigumo's identity.

"Why is that important? That Haku girl was only a few years older then our students and her chakra levels were high Chuunin level to near Jounin," commented Kakashi lazily.

"Its not the vast amount of chakra she saw with her eyes, but rather it was the _colors_ of the chakra that caught my attention on the matter," replied Kurenai while giving Kakashi a side glare.

"Colors? As in..._plural_?" asked the Hokage with a frown.

"Yes. At first, Hinata told me she saw an intense amount of thick blue chakra within the boy, but as her eyes probed deeper, the chakra beneath it was crimson, and full of rage taking in the form of what was considered a _fox_," said Kurenai with the eyes of Kakashi and Hiruzen to go wide in shock.

"You mean the boy is or rather _could be_...?" asked Hiruzen with Kurenai nodding.

"Yes. I asked Hinata to describe everything she saw about the boy's dual chakra in detail and asked her multiple times in private so the other Genin with us wouldn't hear our little conversation. Her story never changed _once_ when she explained it to me Hokage-sama," said Kurenai with the Hokage frowning further in thought on the matter.

"If this boy is in fact Naruto, it means this Black Spider Clan took him six years ago, and trained him in the ninja arts. But if that were the case, why haven't we heard about them, or at the very least heard of Naruto being among their clan. Surely a Jinchuriki would be put on the front lines and use the powers of the fox in their name. So why haven't they?" questioned Kakashi with Hiruzen frowning.

"Maybe they don't know about the Kyuubi. The boy didn't use its power on the bridge at all. What he did to Gato's hired thugs was all him," suggested Kurenai with Hiruzen not liking that scenario either.

It was a little known fact that Jinchuriki from any village with the exception of Mito and Kushina were taught little to nothing about the ninja arts except the bare minimum. They were told and taught to rely solely on the power of the Biju inside of them and nothing else so the various restraining methods created by villages to combat them would take away their advantage in a fight should they get a rebellious streak in them to turn on their Masters. The only reason Yagura hadn't been restrained after becoming Mizukage and starting the whole Bloodline Purge was due to the man destroying all those things Kiri had in their possession. In fact, Yagura's actions in destroying such material was what allowed the six-tailed Jinchuriki to escape Kiri and go missing within the deep forests of Water Country away from violence the country was known for.

A Jinchuriki's greatest strength would also be their greatest weakness. One Konoha knew how to disable with ease and one they would have no problem using on their own to keep said Jinchuriki in line after being caught.

"In any case, I'll have Jiraiya look into this, and hopefully he can locate the boy before bringing him back to Konoha for proper reconditioning. You said the boy mentioned his teacher's name was Genshin?" said Hiruzen with Kakashi nodding.

"Yes. Apparently, Momochi Zabuza met him once years ago, and is very strong if he is able to scare the Demon of the Bloody Mist," replied Kakashi with Hiruzen nodding since there were few things a man of Zabuza's reputation feared.

If this Genshin could scare Momochi Zabuza, he was indeed a Shinobi to be feared, and in a way...highly respected.

"That will be all. Dismissed," commanded Hiruzen with the two Jounin leaving the room.

"I'll get to work on this right away. If Naruto is alive and in the possession of this Black Spider Clan, its imperative we bring him back to Konoha to become our weapon," replied Jiraiya with Hiruzen nodding.

"Yes. It would also explain how we found nothing regarding the explosion six years ago before we even noticed Naruto was missing. The explosions were a diversion to nab the boy right out from under us. Meaning they were watching our Jinchuriki and how he had been living for some time," concluded Hiruzen with the Toad Sannin nodding.

"I can have the Toads look into this Black Spider Clan and this Genshin. If we're lucky, they may know something, or where we can look for Naruto in a general area to work with in terms of a location," offered Jiraiya with Hiruzen nodding.

"Do it. I want the boy found, brought back to Konoha, and molded to being our weapon to defend Konoha. Its only because of your spy network and our own bit of luck thanks to Kami that no one knows our village is without a Jinchuriki," said Hiruzen with Jiraiya nodding.

"Leave it to me," said Jiraiya before he was gone.

(Back with Naruto)

The blonde Uzumaki watched as the traitorous demonic form of Murai fall into the dark abyss behind him where the Dragon Ninja had originally risen from. The Dark Dragon Sword was now on the ground. The power behind it was sapped, drained from all of the fighting with Ryu Hayabusa, and the Dragon Sword in its true form. Slowly, Naruto got closer to the man, as the blonde woman did the same, and watched the two carefully with his own sword now drawn. He had hoped with the Dragon Ninja weakened from his fight with Murai, he could sneak up behind the two, and run The Biju Sword right through the man to avenge Gamov.

But was stopped when the Dragon Ninja easily swung his own sword at the Dark Dragon Sword and shattered it into pieces so it could never be used again.

"You can come out now Black Spider Clan Ninja," said Ryu calmly while Naruto froze from his spot, hidden behind some rubble and cursing himself for being detected before making his appearance known.

The woman beside Ryu instantly got into fighting stance with her giant hammer of a weapon to defend them both.

"A boy? What is a boy doing here?" asked the blonde woman with Naruto narrowing his eyes at her while sensing she was not weak at all like he first thought.

She clearly had power behind her form and wasn't afraid to use it. The Dragon Ninja's woman perhaps? No. She was not a ninja in any sense of the word, yet she smelled like that Fiend he had slain earlier before fighting Ayane. Was she one of those rare Fiend Hunters that the clan had gotten reports about?

"He's not just a boy Rachel. He's a member of the Black Spider Clan. Judging by the design of the mask on his face despite it being damaged, I would say he is the Yami Kitsune Jigumo. He is said to be one of their most promising young ninja among the Black Spider Clan's ranks," said Ryu, as he had heard whispers of the boy the past few months, and wondered if any of them were true.

"I should kill you Dragon Ninja. I should kill you simply on principle to avenge the death of Gamov," whispered Naruto angrily at Ryu.

"I see. Gamov was a member of the Black Spider Clan," said Ryu before glancing at the hat and damaged glasses in the distance not that far from them.

"He was my teacher. I respected him for the skills he possessed," said Naruto while the woman known as Rachel seemed to take offense at that.

"Anyone who respects that monster after what he allowed to happen to my sister deserves to die the way he did. I hope he rots in Hell," remarked Rachel while Naruto snarled at her and ignored the growing crack on the side of his mask while feeling the chakra in his body slowly rising.

"You know nothing of Hell woman. And unless you want me to send you there...I suggest you shut your mouth!" exclaimed Naruto while tightening his grip on his sword.

"Why you little...!" exclaimed Rachel, but Ryu put a hand on her shoulder, and stared at Naruto while a piece of the kitsune mask fell off revealing one of the boy's two blue eyes.

The Dragon Ninja stared into the optical portal to the boy's soul, seeing more then he first thought was possible, and then turned to Rachel while shaking his head for her to stop.

"That's enough Rachel. There is no point in us fighting him here. Enough blood and death has been caused by this incident as it is thanks to Murai. We have all been caught up by my Uncle's actions," said Ryu with Rachel looking at him before giving Naruto a dark look and the two left the boy alone.

As for Naruto, his mind filed the fact Murai was the Dragon Ninja's own Uncle. Lord Genshin would need to hear about this.

'One day you will die Dragon Ninja. Sooner or later...you will die!' thought Naruto before putting away his sword and soon picking up what was left of Gamov to bring back to his Master.

Naruto could only pray Lord Genshin would be merciful to him when presenting these items.

While the wounded Black Spider Clan member left at having failed his mission, he also failed to notice the kunoichi from the Mugen Tenshin Clan watching him, and having her own conflicting thoughts. On one hand, she wanted to kill the Uzumaki of the Black Spider Clan simply because he was part of their clan, and was a threat in the long-run.

She also wanted to kill him because of the kiss earlier, but that was beside the point.

What bothered Ayane was the fact this boy was not like any of the other Black Spider Clan members she and Ryu had fought while here in the destroyed remains of what was once the Vigoor Capital. Like Ryu, she took had seen the exposed blue eye of Uzumaki Naruto before he left, and saw someone who was in pain yet not a stranger to it either. There was also something beyond those eyes that made her curious about him and would have to ask Joe Hayabusa about it when she told him of what happened here in Vigoor.

Perhaps there was more to Uzumaki Naruto then even she first realized.

(Lair of the Black Spider Clan-Days Later)

"Gamov...is dead?" asked Genshin his tone almost in disbelief while Naruto was kneeling before his Master, head bowed low, and not once looking up to see the man's face.

The tone of his voice alone told the boy Genshin was extremely angry enough at it was with all that he had come to report to him.

"Yes Master," replied Naruto in a low submissive tone.

"Struck down by the Dark Dragon Sword?" asked Genshin while the man was looking at the hat and damaged glasses Naruto had presented to him.

"Yes. His body was destroyed instantly with one strike of the dark sword. No one saw it coming. Not even Gamov himself," replied Naruto humbly, as he saw that much when getting close enough to see them better, and saw Gamov's reaction to Murai's praise right before the killing blow was made.

"Who was his slayer?" asked Genshin while Naruto closed his eyes.

"A ninja by the name of Murai. The man is or rather _was_ a member of the Dragon Ninja's family. His Uncle actually to be more precise," answered Naruto with the room becoming noticeably colder.

"Was?" questioned Genshin with Naruto nodding slightly.

"He was killed...by the Dragon Ninja himself," explained Naruto before going further into detail about Murai, turning into something monstrous with the power of the Dark Dragon Sword, Ryu fighting him, winning, and destroying the blade soon after.

In the end, Genshin was not amused, or remotely happy with how the outcome of the battle reached its climax. Though Naruto knew from his years being trained by Genshin that the man wouldn't have been happy either way if the Dragon Ninja had fallen at the hands of his Uncle.

"It is bad enough my brother dies at the hands of this man connected to the Dragon Ninja, but for the Dragon Ninja to kill Murai, and deny me the revenge that is rightfully mine is another matter entirely," said Genshin with clenched fists creaking tightly in anger.

"I wanted to slay him after the battle, but...I was injured from the initial explosion prior to the battle, and the Dragon Ninja himself was not wounded at all. The man looked like he was barely tired," replied Naruto with Genshin growling like a demon in front of him, but despite everything, the man kept his cool, and focused once again on the boy's actions.

"Regardless of your failure to reach Gamov, much less save him from dying, you did well in staying alive Naruto. This information will prove valuable to us in the long-run. I now know who to lash out at when the time comes to launch my own personal attack on the Hayabusa Village. Until then, we must increase your skill to combat our foes, and their allies within the Mugen Tenshin Clan. At the same time, I am putting you in charge of Gamov's spy network," said Genshin with Naruto nodding while was surprised to be given Gamov's position within the clan.

"Yes Lord Genshin. Also, with your permission Master...I would like to wear Gamov's hat and glasses once the latter is repaired. I want to honor the man who helped in training me to be the ninja I am today," said Naruto while Genshin looked at the closest thing to remains of his brother in his hands and looked at Naruto for a second to weigh the boy's words.

"Granted. Wear them well in his honor Naruto. From now on, the training, and missions you do for the clan will be beyond anything you've ever done before. Your new as well as current responsibilities to the clan will be doubled, if not _tripled _because of our losses we suffered on this mission. My expectations of your abilities to handle this will be met or I will kill you myself," said Genshin with Naruto nodding and taking both items from his Master.

"I will do everything in my power to meet your expectations Lord Genshin. With your permission, I will take my leave now to prepare myself for the trial that are to come with these new responsibilities," replied Naruto before he left the room quietly while Genshin stared at his retreating form.

"That went as expected," commented Obaba with Genshin turning to snarl at her.

"Show some respect witch. My brother is dead because you sent him to Vigoor to worm his way into getting close to the Dark Dragon Sword. To meeting with the Dark Disciple and stealing the blade form under the Vigoor Emperor's very nose. Naruto's own instincts about the mission being deadly for Gamov held true. We..._I_ should have listened to him about what he felt concerning my brother from the start. Perhaps if I had, Gamov would not have met his end so violently, or caught off guard like Naruto said he was when the strike came," said Genshin with Obaba hissing slightly.

"So he claims. I would not trust the boy so easily after he just came from a mission where he was close and exposed to the Dark Dragon Sword. Not to mention his brief interaction with the Dragon Ninja himself. That vile blood on his Father's side will awaken soon. I can feel it," said Obaba with Genshin looking at her with an uncaring eye.

"So? Let the dragon blood in him awaken. I want it to awaken. When the Hayabusa Clan finds out we have one of their own fighting beside us, it will deal a humiliating blow to their moral, and the mere fact the Black Spider Clan trained one of their own to be a key instrument in their destruction," said Genshin with a smirk on his face.

"And when the time comes to kill the boy when he is the last one left...will you?" asked Obaba with Genshin's smirk leaving him and for a moment his eye showed uncertainty before squashing it.

"Naruto will understand when the time comes why I have to kill him. His life is mine to command. He knows this," said Genshin with Obaba frowning at him.

"That's not an answer Genshin. Yes or no? Will you kill the boy yourself when the time comes?!" demanded Obaba, as she wanted an answer, and wanted one right now.

"Yes," replied Genshin firmly while Obaba stared at him for a second with narrow soul piercing eyes that were no doubt trying to see if he was being truthful.

"I am warning you Genshin. Do not gain an attachment to this boy. He is of the Dragon lineage. The same lineage we have been fighting since the birth of our clans. You and Gamov may have trained Naruto these last six years, but the boy _must_ die in the end to ensure the Black Spider Clan's superiority. Should even _one_ of their bloodline remain when the final sword is sheathed, the threat of their return will continue to exist. Do not let the boy's own emotional attachment and unwavering loyalty to you blind your mind of what must be done in the end," said Obaba before leaving the room while a snarling and angry Genshin smashed his fist through the wall and destroying it.

'I will do what must be done. For the Black Spider Clan and to bring about the final end to the Dragon lineage,' thought Genshin while steeling his resolve and began to plan his own moves while leaving the spidery witch Obaba to her own devices regarding her own plans on how to attack the Hayabusa Clan.

(A/N: YAY! There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. I added Naruto to the mix only slightly since I felt him being there killing a few Fiends, plus batting Ayane was for the best. When I was playing the game (Ninja Gaiden 1), I wondered where Ayane had gone while spying on Gamov and the Dark Disciple A.K.A. Murai when they talked last. I felt in this case, she was distracted from doing anything by fighting Naruto, and the kiss part was something I felt Naruto would do given the situation where he was pinned between a wall and a pair of blades trying to scissor his head off at the neck. For those of you who think Ayane will be a love interest after reading that, I will neither confirm nor deny it, but leave you with the hope they might get together in some way. Though if they did, given how Ayane herself isn't liked by her own clan for stuff that wasn't her fault (with the exception of a few), I think you can assume what that means if she decided to...leave for greener pastures, and said pasture involve being with Naruto. A coin toss to be sure and before you start begging, I am the one flipping the coin, and I will decide if it works or not. Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Pain and Loyalty

Months had gone by since the incident with the Dark Dragon Sword and the fall of the Vigoor Empire with the destruction of its Capital along with the death of its Emperor. Since then, Naruto had taken over the Black Spider Clan's spy network in Gamov's place, which many in the clan felt he was not only unqualified to handle, but unfit as well since some suspected had a hand in the man's death. Some even went to Genshin to protest this decision and ask if they could kill the boy themselves.

Such negative views about Naruto and his new found position were put down by the boy himself when he beat several Black Spider Ninjas within an inch of their lives. Some of these ninja were even slain in front of the others with The Biju Sword and making it clear to everyone in the clan not supporting Genshin's decision that the boy was not someone to fuck with.

As for the position itself, Naruto ensure all information given to him was accurate, or as dead on accurate as one could get with using a spy network. Several times, Naruto got false reports from operatives, some who wanted to see him in fact, and be shamed before Genshin. Naruto countered this by ensuring all information was verified through a second source before presenting it to Genshin and explained why certain pieces of information had been delayed in being brought to his attention.

Needless to say, the false reports the boy received stopped coming in after the fourth, and ultimately final failed attempt to discredit Naruto didn't work. The agents responsible for trying this were all violently struck down before the rest of the clan so they understood that such a divide within the clan was _NOT_ tolerated.

Aside from a few waves made internally, Naruto handled things well despite being so young, though he did wish the old witch Obaba had made her plans known to him, and not rushed into things blind. The stupid old hag made some kind of deal with a Greater Fiend from Vigoor to seek the awesome power behind the Eye of the Dragon used to make the Dragon Sword complete. Not only that, but she was trying to bring about the return of the Dark Dragon Sword, or at the very least the Dark Dragon itself through various orbs scattered throughout the world. Naruto suspected the orbs were in fact the shards of the Dark Dragon Sword and the breaking of the sword by the Dragon Ninja merely created a new opening for the creature to rise again.

How troublesome.

In any case, Naruto did not support the venture, and he was pretty sure that Genshin did not either since the Dark Dragon (in sword form) was responsible for Gamov's death. Obaba probably suspected she wouldn't be supported by either of them, which was why the old witch didn't call for their help while they were away overseeing the construction of the Daedalus Airship. She had put her plan into motion within the week following Naruto's new position and the boy accompanying Genshin to the top secret facility where the Airship was being built to ensure it was done correctly.

And what happened when they returned from their trip? Obaba had been slain, only to be brought back to life by the Greater Fiend she allied with to come back as some kind of demonic spider like Fiend, looking even uglier (if that were even possible) then before, and the witch's dark powers seemed to be at a whole new level in the process. When she was around, it felt like the old witch wanted to slash out at him on pure instinct alone, but stayed her hand due to Genshin, who after her original death at the hands of the Dragon Ninja, had take full control of the Black Spider Clan, and would not tolerate his student being used by the old witch as a form of target practice.

Besides, Genshin had need of Naruto being in peak performance, and after discussing things with Obaba as well they agreed the plan required everyone be in perfect health.

"The planned attack on the Hayabusa Village should commence as soon as possible. Jo Hayabusa has just returned to the village badly injured from his battle with the Vampire Lord. It will be some time before he can recover fully from his injuries and the only real threat to our invasion is his son Ryu Hayabusa...the Dragon Ninja," replied Naruto, as he had his spies keep track of Jo Hayabusa, his son the Dragon Ninja, and the war with the Vampire Lord when word reached him of it happening.

"An annoyance at best. I will strike down any ninja from that village without fail," said Genshin with Naruto shaking his head.

"Master, the Dragon Ninja has done much since Vigoor, and his power grows with each new battle. It won't be long before he is complete on par with you. Him in the Hayabusa Village when we attack will cost us too much for what we aim to achieve when we get there. Our new..._alliance_ with the Fiends is still shaky at best and I believe other various factors are also in the village. One being the Dragon Shrine Priestess who Obaba here failed to extract the Eye of the Dragon Jewel from and the deadly kunoichi ally from the Mugen Tenshin Clan," said Naruto while producing pictures of the Dragon Ninja's allies for them to see.

_**"You are one to talk child. You failed to kill the kunoichi back in Vigoor. Perhaps if you had been successful and ended her sooner when there, Gamov would have been alive,"**_ Obaba shot at Naruto who shot her a withering glare with his eyes flashing from blue to red for a second.

"I am well aware of my failures you old hag of a Fiend. I am merely laying out the means to prepare some plan to attack the Hayabusa Village in a way where we ensure success in our overall goal. It is _you_ who is acting greedy here. We are after a certain _item_ they have in their possession and you want to try going after two. The item that _you_ want to take is dangerous to wield and has never before been mixed with dark magical energies," Naruto countered while Obaba hissing at him and drooling spider venom from her mouth.

"Enough! Both of you! Naruto has a point Obaba. Your actions are greedy and one who is obsessed with a power they want yet have yet to have in their possession. The only reason I allow such an mission is to divide our enemies and strengthen our hold on the ninja world," said Genshin while the old witch turned Fiend eyed him with several of the multiple eyes she had.

_**"I do not need your approval here Genshin. **__**I**__** am the Matriarch of this clan and while you run it, **__**I**__** still hold power here,"**_ said Obaba with Genshin nodding.

"Of course. You do what you need to do and I will do what I need to do. Naruto, you will assist Obaba in her mission, as planned when we attack the village. I will make my way to the Dragon Tower where our target is located. With _her_ help in locating it, we should be able to locate the objective there, and as an added bonus...kill Joe Hayabusa when he comes to stop us," said Genshin with a grin on his face.

"Yes Lord Genshin," replied Naruto before bowing at his Master's command.

_**"How do we handle the Dragon Ninja? We need him away from his village in order to launch a successful attack without his interference,"**_ questioned Obaba with Naruto being whispered something by a messenger, who entered the room, bowed after giving his message, and left quickly into the shadows.

"That may not be a problem. My informant in the CIA in America has just told me one of the agency's dog's has learned of our plans. She is trying to locate Ryu Hayabusa to warn him of our intentions regarding our overall goal," explained Naruto with Obaba looking livid at hearing this while Genshin's eye narrowed.

_**"How did this happen?!"**_ demanded Obaba with Naruto keeping firm despite the witch now inches from his face.

Damn her breath was nauseating.

"Apparently, another one of our agents within the CIA has a big weakness for beautiful blonde women, and cannot hold his liquor well enough. The CIA dog, who found out about our plans used those charms, and the alcohol at a local bar to make him talk. He is currently being held in a secure room within a secret CIA 'safe house' while under heavy guard," replied Naruto with the two leaders in the room not looking pleased.

"I take it the spy in question will not be leaving his new accommodations alive?" asked Genshin with Naruto nodding.

"I've already sent three squads of Black Spider Ninja in commando uniforms we have in reserve to ensure our soon to be former agent doesn't tell the CIA or anyone else what he knows. He'll be dead before our attack even starts," answered Naruto with Genshin now nodding in approval.

_**"This could work to our advantage. This will help lure the Dragon Ninja away from his village. At the same time, we should send our ninja to this woman's location to silence her, or at the very least find out what she knows before silencing her,"**_ said Obaba with Naruto agreeing.

"Yes. I will contact our new ally. She will help in that regard as well," said Genshin with Naruto frowning slightly at the mention of _her_ and did not approve of this woman that his Master had allied with to create a bridge with the Fiends.

There was something about their new ally that Naruto greatly disliked even more then he did Obaba right now.

(Hayabusa Village-Days Later)

Fighting was occurring everywhere. Black Spider Clan Ninja were fighting the various ninja from the Hayabusa Village. A few Fiends from the Dark Sect were here as well, giving the Black Spider Clan the extra muscle to push those of the Dragon Clan back in order for Genshin along with his newest ally to attack at the heart of the village.

The Dragon Tower.

"Genshin, why am I not surprised," said Jo Hayabusa with his sword ready while being surrounded by fire and sensed his adversary in the room with him.

"How the vaunted bloodline of the Dragon lineage has withered...Jo Hayabusa," mocked Genshin with a grin on his face.

"Your embrace of the evil way has consumed you," said Jo while keeping himself in a secure defensive stance.

"Evil? The Ninja Way knows neither good nor evil," replied Genshin with a frown on his face now.

"Corruption of the soul is a fate that befalls the weak," Jo shot back with Genshin now snarling slightly at him for calling the Black Spider Clan Ninja leader weak.

"Enough talk! The ties that once bound our clans are severed tonight," replied Genshin before getting ready with the Blade of the Archfiend in hand to kill his prey.

The two Master Ninja soon clashed in a violent display of skill.

(With Naruto)

"We meet again Ayane. Ally of the Dragon lineage," remarked Naruto with a grin while seeing Ayane wearing a much different and more exotic form of clothing then the last time they saw each other.

The girl before him seemed to have grown in just the few short months since he had seen her last when in the Vigoor Empire. The outfit Ayane now wore was basically a tight, one piece short purple skirt, showing a lot of leg despite the near knee high stockings, and went up just enough to cover the growing woman's impressive breasts. The clothing itself was held together with a single pink obi currently bow tied in the back with two lingering strands that gave Naruto the impression of a butterfly.

Strapped on each side of her waist was a sheath for one of her Fuma Kodachis while the weapons themselves were in her hands.

"You!" exclaimed Ayane while narrowing her reddish eyes at him.

"What? Don't tell me you are still mad at me for the kiss I gave you?" questioned Naruto with a smirk behind his mask though he was sure that the girl could sense it.

"Kiss? You didn't mention that in your initial report," said Momiji in surprise while her weapon was out and ready for a fight with their foe.

"Its not something I want people to know about Momiji," remarked Ayane with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"That and you liked it," said Naruto with Ayane's face burning red with embarrassment.

"I did not!" denied Ayane with Naruto grinning at her.

"You say no, but the blush on your face says the opposite," commented Naruto with Ayane's face getting redder though it was more out of anger.

"You and I need to have a talk after this," remarked Momiji with Ayane growling.

"Later and _after_ we kill him," replied Ayane with Naruto tilting his head.

"_IF_ you can kill me. But we are getting off track here. Hand over the Eye of the Dragon jewel and I won't kill either of you," replied Naruto with Ayane and Momiji narrowing their eyes at him.

"And how do you know we have it?" asked Momiji with Naruto smirking behind his mask.

"Who else would the Dragon Ninja entrust such a jewel too?" questioned Naruto before he rushed forward at incredible speed, sword drawn, and prepared to snatch the item in Momiji's possession.

Due to his body still growing in size and his ever improving agility, Naruto was able to dodge Momiji's strikes with her Naginata, and go toe to toe with Ayane while dodging the Fuma Kodachi strikes. By keeping himself in the middle of the two kunoichi, Momiji was hesitant to thrust her weapon forward out of fear of missing Naruto, and hitting Ayane by mistake. At the same time, Ayane had to be cautious of her own blades accidentally hitting the Dragon Shrine Priestess, or one of her explosive kunai if thrown.

'He's gotten stronger. No doubt preparing for this fight,' thought Ayane while kicking Naruto back, but the lack of emotion from him looked like it did little to hurt the ninja, and she saw him reaching for a smoke bomb with his left hand.

"Anything to say before I run you through?" asked Momiji with her weapon arched to thrust forward and stab Naruto right through the back.

"Yeah. I win," replied Naruto before throwing the smoke bomb down on the ground and made Momiji and Ayane cough in surprise at the amount of smoke unleashed.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto was gone, and at that point Momiji also realized the Eye of the Dragon was also gone too. Naruto had used the distraction to grab the jewel from her neck and take off before either woman had a chance to recover. Though why the boy didn't kill them left the two a bit puzzled since Naruto could have done that at any time after grabbing the necklace.

"He grabbed the necklace," said Momiji while looking around for their opponent.

Meanwhile, Ayane was seething in anger regarding the blonde. Not for what he had just done in stealing the Eye of the Dragon, but rather the _other_ thing he did while they were both coughing from the smoke bomb.

The boy had groped her breasts and smack his hand on her butt.

'Urge to kill..._rising_!' thought Ayane with fire burning in her eyes though Momiji didn't see it from where she looking at the moment.

If the Dragon Shrine Priestess did see it, chances are the woman would have assumed Ayane's anger was the same reason as her own, and not asked about the reason for such intense rage.

While this was happening, Naruto successfully made his way out of the Hayabusa Village safely, and looking around to make sure he wasn't pursued. When he was sure no one was following him after snatching the Eye of the Dragon, Naruto stopped to take a breather, and for curiosity sake examined the item now in his hand. Obaba had been obsessed with this thing ever since the aftermath of the Dark Dragon Sword incident and it seemed to be getting worse for the old hag recently. What was it about this jewel that had the witch practically foaming at the mouth (did spiders foam at the mouth?) at the mere mention of it.

"To think something so small hold so much power. It seems strange. A contradiction in itself that something of this size could possess such intense power. You think of power and the idea of something massive capable of holding it comes to mind. So how is it this tiny object can hold so much power and bring so much fear to the Black Spider Clan?" said Naruto to himself while the jewel seemed to glow brightly at his words before it suddenly exploded with energy and said energy attacked him violently with the force of what felt like a thousand lightning bolts.

In that moment, Naruto felt images appear in his mind, truth about his parents, Konoha's dark history regarding its quest to stay the strongest, and the darkness that was to come in the Elemental Countries. The Eye of the Dragon had basically burned every single image of different people, places, and events that would bring about the downfall of the region he was born from if he did nothing. When it was over, Naruto collapsed to his knees, eyes wide, and his throat constricting in a way that his own voice box couldn't even produce the scream from the pain he had just gone through.

Struggling to stand, Naruto shook off the visions he saw, and wondered if it was some kind of defense mechanism the jewel had to keep the unworthy of holding it. To drive the person mad and destroy themselves on their own. Whatever the case, Naruto didn't want to go through that again, and pocketed the jewel before heading to see Obaba.

With any luck, the jewel would destroy her, and end the old witch for good this time.

(Lair of the Black Spider Clan)

_**"You have it. Good! You did your job well. Though I would have preferred the death of its holder too, but I couldn't expect that much from you,"**_ commented Obaba with the jewel now in her hand and ignored the scowl on Naruto's face once he took off his mask.

'Bite me old hag. Hopefully, someone from the Hayabusa Village, or the Mugen Tenshin Clan will come to take the jewel from you,' thought Naruto before he started to leave.

_**"And where do you think you are going?"**_ demanded Obaba with Naruto stopping at the door.

"To meet up with Lord Genshin. He is seeing to the final touches of the Daedalus Airship and I want to be there to protect him from Elizebet. There is something about her that has me on edge. Something that doesn't sit well with me personally," replied Naruto before he continued walking.

_**"Oh really? And this has nothing to do with the fact your dragon's blood stirs violently when near her or myself?"**_ accused Obaba with Naruto stopping and his eyes widened in shock.

"I don't know what you mean," said Naruto while turning to see the old witch of a Fiend hiss at him.

_**"Do not play me for a fool boy. I can smell the dragon's blood of your Father's side has now fully awakened. This jewel used its power recently and judging by the look in your eye I know it was used on you. It did something to you. Something that threatens my clan,"**_ remarked Obaba with Naruto narrowing his eyes at her.

"If I'm such a threat like you claim, then do something about it," replied Naruto with Obaba hissing at him before swallowing the jewel and charging at the boy with the intent to kill.

Only for Naruto to move at the last second and strikes the spider like abdomen with his sword to cause significant damage to it. Hissing again, Obaba tried to get at him again with some webbing, but the boy was gone before she could summon enough into her mouth to fire, and made the spidery Fiend cry out in fury.

_**"You will get yours brat! Run to Genshin. I only wish I could be there to see your face when he slays you,"**_ said Obaba to herself while setting out for the Aqua Capital where she could setup a base of operations there with the jewel now apart of her.

(Undisclosed Location-Sometime Later)

Naruto walked right by the crews, the Black Ninja Clan Ninjas in their usual ninja attire, or the ones in commando uniforms with guns strapped to their sides. The boy snorted in disgust at the sight of his fellow ninja using firearms. Any _idiot _with a working thumb, an index finger, and strong enough depth perception could use a gun. An uncivilized weapon by people who wanted to kill quickly rather then accurately without regard for who was hit.

'A ninja uses precision when killing their enemies. These firearms they hold sacrifice that for the desire to spill blood,' thought Naruto before making his way to the main cockpit where he knew Genshin would be located with two rows of the Black Spider Ninja in their commando standing at attention.

And beside him was Elizebet with the Demon Statue in her hand.

"Ah Naruto. I'm so glad you could join us," commented Genshin while Naruto kneeled before the man that had mentored him, trained him, and taken him away from a life of unnecessary suffering in Konoha.

"I am yours to command Lord Genshin," said Naruto humbly before the man while he kept his head bowed.

"Since you are here, I trust your mission was a success in taking the Eye of the Dragon away from the Hayabusa Village," stated Genshin with Naruto nodding.

"It is with Obaba right now," replied Naruto while Genshin just nodded at this.

"So this is the one you have been teaching Genshin. I didn't think you taught runts to be ninja or have them _pretend_ to be ninja," remarked Elizebet while Naruto's eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"And I don't believe you have a right to judge me you gothic attire wearing slut," Naruto shot back with Elizebet snarling at him.

"I have every right to judge you boy. I can smell the foul stench of the dragon that is in your blood," said Elizebet with her clawed hands twitching and eager to stab the boy with them.

"Enough! Elizebet, leave us for now. There are things I must talk about with my student alone," commanded Genshin while seeing Elizebet shooting him a look before sending a dark one to Naruto and walked off.

"Obaba tried to kill me earlier before I came here. She said the dragon blood in me had awakened. That the Eye of the Dragon brought it out in me after I had taken it from the Dragon Shrine Priestess," stated Naruto with Genshin now turning to face his student and walked toward him.

"Yes. You are of the Dragon lineage. You are of their blood. On your Father's side. The very man who sealed the Biju into you to be more precise," said Genshin while drawing his sword, the crimson electrical energy coming to life, and the sound of it echoing in the room.

The Black Spider Ninja commandos behind Naruto not moving an inch.

"I know. The jewel showed me as much when it attacked me," replied Naruto while he kept his head down while Genshin slowly walked toward him.

"And yet you came here. Knowing the truth," stated Genshin with the hint in his voice that he was impressed and yet was curious to know why the boy came here knowing the truth.

"Why wouldn't I? I am your student. I was Gamov's student. Have I ever given you, my teacher, my Master, and my very reason for existence an excuse to kill me? A reason to question my loyalty? My resolve?" asked Naruto with his head bowed, not even looking up to stare at him, or the sword in his hand.

"No. You have not. Many have come to me, claiming you would destroy the clan from the inside. That I should kill you and end this before it goes too far," relied Genshin with the boy nodding in understanding and slowly removed his mask before staring up at the man who took him away from the Hell that was Konoha.

"And that is your right. No one else can end my life. Only you can end me because I am yours to command. It doesn't matter to me if I am of the Dragon lineage. Blood does not dictate who I should swear allegiance to or that I should instantly join the Hayabusa Clan simply because of it. You gave me purpose Lord Genshin. An existence beyond what I would have been in that place that shunned and hated me. I would have been a nothing. A nobody. A near mindless weapon, who didn't even realize the people who hated him were using him, and would end his life when the purpose they tried beating literally into his body to reflect that had come to an end. I wouldn't have been able to tell my head from my ass. I would have suffered for a village that deserved nothing of my loyalty or the power locked deep inside of me," said Naruto with Genshin narrowing his eye at him.

"You would not resist? You would not stop me from taking your head off your body right now if I wished it to be so?" questioned Genshin with Naruto bowing his head, exposing the neckline, and looked up from his position.

"I have been yours to command from the moment you saved me. From the moment you brought me into the clan. If you believe without question, without a shred of doubt that I would betray you in some fashion, or I would simply switch sides to join your enemies as a form of revenge for not telling me the truth sooner...then take my head. I will not stop you. I will not fight you. I wish this moment to etched in time as proof of my loyalty to you and the Black Spider Clan," said Naruto, as he put his head to the floor, and waited for Genshin to make his decision.

For what was considered the longest moment of Naruto's life, nothing happened while Genshin looked down at the boy, his mind processing the boy's words, deciphering if they were true, or if they were lies. By all rights Genshin should take his student's head simply on principle of him being the Lord of the Black Spider Clan and the child himself was of the Dragon lineage. To take Naruto's head clean off and send it to Jo Hayabusa as a way of demoralizing his enemies and showing the might of the Black Spider Clan.

And yet...looking down at this boy, this young ninja who he, and Gamov had taught for the past 6 long years...Genshin found himself staying his hand. How could he kill this boy? A boy who was treated like filth, like an insect a human would sooner crush beneath their feet rather then simply let it crawl on its way? This boy's potential, if he allowed it to grow, would one day rival if not surpass his own, and that of Ryu Hayabusa himself.

Could he really do that? End this boy's life as a ninja before it could truly reach its full potential? This boy, who had been loyal, unflinching in the face of his enemies, and had at this moment offered up his head without hesitation to prove said loyalty to the Dark Lord of all Ninja even now despite knowing the truth that was kept from him.

"No. I will not take your head young blood," said Genshin before putting his sword away and walking a few steps away from Naruto.

"Master?" questioned Naruto while shocked yet honored the man would not take his head like the blonde thought he first would.

Not that Naruto would stop him. He meant it when saying Genshin was the only one who deserved the right to end him if it was his wish.

"You are my student. I am your teacher. I did not invest well over six long grueling years into your training just to end it simply because of your heritage. I have told you time and time again that your potential is nearly limitless. Whether by your own determination or that of your bloodline, it does not matter to me. What _does_ matter, is you continue to be a student worthy of my teachings, and continue to get stronger with each passing day. If the time comes for me to take your head, it will be when you are the last ninja in the world with dragon bloodline remaining, and even then...I expect you to go down _fighting_!" said Genshin before turning his head to look at Naruto's shocked face.

"Yes Lord Genshin. I understand and I thank you for this generous show of mercy you have made on your part," replied Naruto with Genshin motioning for the boy to rise and stand beside him.

"You have learned much from me Naruto and still have much more to learn in the days to come with this mission. When the Daedalus is in the air, we are going to head for Central America, where the Demon Statue will be offered to the Infernal High Priest Dagra Dai, and bring about a new age for us. Elizebet is key to our clan's continued survival when the time comes for us to work together with them in defeating our enemies. While I know her presence bothers you greatly, I ask you keep your tongue in check, and your sword sheathed when interacting further with Elizebet," said Genshin with Naruto nodding at the command.

Though he didn't like it.

"I will do what you ask Lord Genshin. However, I will not stand by should she decide to mock us, or act like she is your superior in all of this. If what I sense from her is true, she is not normal in the slightest, and is something..._else_. Something not human. Something that is similar to a...to a...," said Naruto with Genshin grinning slightly.

"To a Fiend?" offered Genshin with Naruto nodding while Genshin laughed at how the boy deduced such a thing so easily when near the woman.

"She smells of blood Lord Genshin. Like she is saturated in it. Or has quite literally been _bathing_ in it. I feel like it will come out of her like sweat does the body after working out. You say she is a Fiend, but most Fiends are not highly intelligent like we are, and I can only conclude from the fact she is highly intelligent that she is...one of the higher ranked Fiends we have yet to see for ourselves," replied Naruto before feeling Genshin's clawed right hand place itself on her shoulder.

"So you sensed it as I did. Yes. Elizebet is indeed one of _them_. She hides it well to the untrained eye, doesn't she?" replied Genshin with Naruto nodding.

"I feel uneasy with her. I fear she will try to corrupt you in some way. Whispering sweet words into your ear, only to strike like the vile snake I know she is, and put a hole in your chest before you can raise your guard. I don't want to witness a repeat of what happened to Gamov happen with you," remarked Naruto with Genshin looking down at the boy and a smile formed slightly.

"You won't Naruto. I am not going to rely on Elizebet's power or listen to her words that are intended to lower my guard. I will do what I have always done and she can never force me to do anything I do not want to do. If she gives an order and I were to obey it, the reason is simply because I was planning on handling the matter at hand myself. If it makes her feel better in believing I am the servant, then let the foolish woman believe she is in control just to appease her clearly frail ego," said Genshin with Naruto nodding in understanding.

"I still have much to learn from you Lord Genshin," commented Naruto with Genshin just looking at the boy with a hint of pride in his eyes.

"Not that much young one. Come! We will continue your training while we still have the time to train. It won't be long before the Dragon Ninja comes to engage us and we must be ready for him when the time comes," replied Genshin with Naruto nodding and the boy intended to get as much training done with his weapons as humanly possible.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. Now Naruto knows the truth, but is still loyal to Genshin. Maybe that seems wrong to some of you, but like Haku is with Zabuza, our hero was saved by someone who could have left him to die. Kimimaro was the same way with Orochimaru, as those without purpose will fight for those who do give it to them with fanatical loyal, and won't let anything or anyone stand in their way of doing just that. Look at various animes regarding that situation, you will find many of the different characters in such animes who are like that come from such situations regardless if the side they are on is good or evil. Until next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Deeper into Darkness

Naruto looked up from the cockpit of the Daedalus Airship, seeing a much smaller flying vehicle in the air slightly above them with two occupants within it. One was the pilot and the other was a passenger, but what bothered Naruto was the small air vehicle currently flying around them was in fact a heavily armed attack chopper, and one of the passenger getting ready to jump out of it.

"It seems we've got company," remarked Naruto with both Genshin and Elizebet looking up where he was to see the attack chopper.

"So the Dragon Ninja _can_ fly," commented Genshin, as he saw Jo Hayabusa's son leap into the air go soaring to the end of the Daedalus Airship where the runway was located.

"If he gets inside the Daedalus, the Dragon Ninja could do some extensive damage before we reach our objective," said Naruto with Genshin nodding while hitting the alarm for all Black Spider Clan Ninja to deploy in repelling the enemy while the ships anti-air artillery cannons shot at the attack chopper.

For while, Naruto could only watch in slowly growing horror, as the Dragon Ninja made his way into the Airship, and began wrecking havoc everywhere he went. Granted, the attack chopper had been shot down, but the team sent to see if the pilot had survived had yet to report in, and the blonde suspected they were all dead by this point. What's more, the systems keeping the reactors in the green were getting damaged, and there were more reports of a second intruder coming in from another section of the Airship.

Apparently, it was a blonde woman, and she had an RPG in her hands while not being afraid to use it.

"I will deal with the second intruder. Its high time I put that CIA dog down myself," said Naruto before he moved to find the woman and run his blade through her.

A loud explosion sometime later signified that the reactor had just been jettisoned and destroyed safely away from the Daedalus.

"Can't anyone kill that damn ninja?!" exclaimed Elizebet angrily while slamming her clawed hand down on the consol.

"Calm yourself Elizebet. _I _will handle this," said Genshin, as he would take on the might of the Dragon Ninja himself, and see if Ryu Hayabusa had indeed improved since their last encounter.

(With Naruto)

Naruto didn't have try very hard in finding the woman raising all sorts of Hell with her projectile weapon, as he just had to follow the sound of explosions, cries of pain, and the sound of guns being fired by the commandos on the Airship. Honestly, why didn't these guys just use all fashion ninja tactics, and sneak up on her before running a sword right through her stomach? Instead, they face her head on, guns blazing, bullets _missing_, and they get blown up in the process.

Unacceptable.

Moving swiftly to a shadow spot in the room where the commandos were firing at the CIA woman ducking under the hail of bullets while behind a large steel box. When the commandos moved to reload, the woman fired her RPG projectile, and blew up the Black Spider Ninja commando in a gory violent death with their body parts flying everywhere.

So uncivilized.

Bringing out his shuriken, Naruto threw them at the blonde bombshell of a woman, and saw she did have the skills outside of firing such a violent weapon. She must have sensed him at the last minute because the blonde dodged each of his bladed throwing weapons, his actions prevented her from reloading, but only for a moment, and even then all it seemed to do was make her resort to using the pistol she had holstered at the hip. At first, Naruto thought it was the blonde haired Fiend Hunter he had seen in Vigoor after the fall of the Emperor just before Murai killed Gamov, but this blonde woman had shorter hair, and noticeably lacked the hammer based weapon used for smashing the brains of Fiends into mush.

"Your the second blonde woman I've seen with the Dragon Ninja since my encounter with him. I wonder if he likes women with blonde hair," remarked Naruto before moving out of the way when she fired at him.

"I wouldn't know. I might just ask the Dragon Ninja the next time I see him," said the woman, who fired shot after shot, and almost hit Naruto quite a few times if not for him actually _deflecting_ the bullets with his sword.

"Unlikely since you won't live long enough to see him," remarked Naruto while moving in for the kill when she ran out of bullets and cursed before throwing the gun away in order to finish reloading the RPG.

"Funny I could say the same about _you_!" exclaimed the woman, as she finished reloading, rolled out of the way of Naruto's strike at the very last moment, costing her quite a few strands of blonde hair, and was able to aim the RPG at him.

Before firing at it nearly point blank range.

"Aw shit!" exclaimed Naruto, as he barely brought his weapon up in time, and sliced the projectile in half with both halves crashing behind him before exploding.

Unfortunately, when they both exploded, it was right into two large ammo crates with one of them being a box of grenades. The explosion sent Naruto flying into a wall before supplies from the room landed on him, and leaving a hole for the woman to escape into the next room with the RPG holstered on her shoulder.

"And _that_ is why _I_ carry the big guns," remarked the woman before exiting the room via the hole made.

"Fucking bitch," mumbled Naruto before getting up after a moment to give off the belief to the woman he was down for the count.

Far from it.

What mattered now was getting to Master Genshin while stopping the Dragon Ninja and the woman from meeting up again. This woman wasn't a push over like he first thought since his first impression of her was a simple CIA agent who only knew how to use a gun better then the standard moron.

Or in this case an RPG rocket launcher.

She was sharp, had the moves, the reflexes, and the brains needed to come out on top in a fight when push came to shove. A warrior woman of the modern age that ninja needed to bond with in order to know the latest things going on technologically and evolve with the times. Hell, if the Dragon Ninja survived this ordeal, he might even consider the woman worthy of courting, and eventually giving him children. If not her, the Fiend Hunter he met in Vigoor was always a possibility, and their bloodlines together would produce strong offspring as well.

For some reason, seeing the Dragon Ninja continue his bloodline didn't bother Naruto like he thought it would when the thought coming to the front of his mind. Naruto began to wonder if it was because of the truth about his own connection to the Dragon Clan was making him see things in a different light.

Either that or perhaps Naruto just wanted to see the Dragon Ninja go crazy being a Father and raising a bunch of children.

_**"Thinking of things you were denied growing up?"**_ mocked Kyuubi in his head, the seal weakened enough by the Eye of the Dragon's attack to allow a link to form between them in the recent couple of days.

'Shut up! Lord Genshin is the closest thing I have to a Father. Who needs the Yondaime Hokage? Who needs Konoha for that matter? Let one rot in Hell for sealing you in me and the village itself burning for betraying its hero,' thought Naruto coldly with the fox now grinning at him.

_**"You will get no argument from me there. Your Father was a great Seal Master who was surpassed only by the Uzumaki Clan, but he lacked people skills, and how to read the inner nature of others. To see into their inner heart and what they would do when put in a position to get power at the expense of friends they trusted. Had the fool been trained in the ways of the Dragon Ninja, such a misstep in judgment would have been impossible, but I suspect those in Konoha that knew of his lineage didn't want that to happen, and was the one subject they chose **__**NOT**__** to teach him,"**_ replied Kyuubi with Naruto fighting back the urge to curse his former home while rushing to where he felt Genshin would be at the moment.

Fighting the Dragon Ninja.

Another explosion rocked the area around him, sending Naruto up, hitting the sealing, followed by his left side, then right, left again, the floor, and all over the place. The entire Airship was going down and using Naruto as a pinball in the process before the strain of the ship told the boy it was breaking in two.

"Oh double shit!" exclaimed Naruto, as he got off the ground, and rushed to where the Daedalus had broken into two separate pieces.

When he got there, Genshin was standing with there, a grin on his face while the Dragon Ninja, and the CIA woman took off on a Black Spider Clan motorcycle. The section of the ship he was on with Genshin was going down faster then the other one where Elizebet was still located and part of him hoped the bitch somehow died in the crash. Bracing for impact, Naruto drew his sword like Genshin did, and pierced the floor of the ship before it angled out into being a side wall.

When the impact of the ground finally happened, both ninja broke off from the wall they had been holding onto, and landed expertly on the ground despite all of the wreckage everywhere. Looking at Genshin since the crash, Naruto saw the man wasn't even hurt from his fight with the Dragon Ninja, or the crash itself despite that statically the man before him should have at least _one_ mark to show for it.

And yet he didn't have one.

"The blonde woman got away from you it seems," remarked Genshin before turning to face Naruto, who bowed slightly in shame, but nodded all the same, and sheathed his sword.

"She was not the standard CIA dog I first assumed her to be Lord Genshin. She has good reflexes and knows when to use her weapons when it counts. I underestimated her," said Naruto with Genshin nodding in understanding.

"Many have done that it seems. Both with her and the Dragon Ninja. Those with far more experience in being a ninja then you in fact have fallen to those two. Nevertheless, we have lost much in our investment into this plan, but I expect such losses to be recovered when this is over. Come! We need to get to the temple while our bio weapon deals with the Dragon Ninja. If anything, it will slow him, and the woman down long enough for us to proceed with the next stage of the plan," said Genshin with Naruto nodding and they left to head for the Amazon jungle deep Central America.

(Konoha-At the Moment)

"Nothing? You have had months to bring me something regarding Naruto and the Black Spider Clan. Yet you have found...nothing!" stated Hiruzen while glaring at his former student looking uneasy back at him.

The last few months had not gone well for the old Kage. The Chuunin Exams had arisen and Orochimaru had showed signs of his return to destroy Konoha. Not surprising when you consider the fact Orochimaru felt slighted for performing experiments on people and causing quite a few deaths. The fact they were all secretly sanctioned by the Hokage and Danzo was irrelevant in their eyes. This was done for the greater good of Konoha in their eyes. In order to improve the means of artificially giving bloodlines to Konoha Shinobi to make them better fighters in times of war and give seemingly normal ninja without any form of bloodline on record an edge in a fight.

Now, it seemed the Sannin, who was favored the most by the Sandaime Hokage during his younger years was coming back to Konoha to crush it. Naturally, the old Kage had taken precautions to strengthen the village's defenses, secretly call back ninja out in the field, and informing only those who needed to know about the importance of a possible attack by the rogue Sannin.

"Its not like I haven't tried sensei. The Toads did some digging on this Genshin guy and the Black Spider Clan in general. They seem to know something, but won't tell me why, except that 'It goes against the will of the Dragon God' or something. The Elder Toad is acting very nervous for some reason too and says the prophecy has changed. He says the child of prophecy has transformed himself into something part dragon, part kitsune, and part spider. That the ninja way will hang in the balance of the one who was scorned by his family's betrayers," said Jiraiya with Hiruzen frowning at that since he assumed the prophecy was referring to Naruto and the boy's early childhood.

"And? What will the child of prophecy do?" asked Hiruzen with Jiraiya shaking his head.

"I don't know sensei. The Elder Toad said the Child of Prophecy will return from a war we cannot stop, we cannot interfere in, and to try would be facing the full fury of the Dragons for the lies fire spoke years ago," replied Jiraiya with Hiruzen letting out a groan of frustration.

"Everything I have done to ensure the village has remained the strongest is falling apart all around me. I lied to _them_ because I knew Minato's potential as a ninja would help the Leaf survive any coming wars following my retirement. Minato was suppose to lead the Leaf to a new age of greatness with his wife, who happened to be an Uzumaki, _AND_ the village's Jinchuriki being the secret pointy tip of the sword," remarked Hiruzen while his former student nodded since he knew about this and how this story ends.

"Only for Kushina to get pregnant despite my insistence to Minato to play it safe, the fox then breaks free for a time, and Konoha gets attacked by said demon. In the end, two of our most powerful ninja after sealing the beast inside their own child, and leaving said helpless child to be molded to our own liking. Even if it goes against the wishes of the boy's dead parents because the ninja way as we know rides on child deciding if it lives or dies," added Jiraiya with Hiruzen nodding.

"Exactly! If the boy were to destroy the Shinobi way as we know it, Konoha _must_ be allowed to survive, and the only way to do that is to control the Child of Prophecy. We cannot do that if we are not in possession of the boy or unable to control how he thinks about Konoha ninja in general," replied Hiruzen while giving the Sannin a cold glare.

"I'm still working on it sensei. Its not exactly easy. If it were easy, then everybody could do it, and I would be out of a job," said Jiraiya in a semi joking manner.

"Damn it Jiraiya! This is serious. We need Naruto here in the village. We need him to be brought back to defend Konoha from Orochimaru when he plans to attack us during the Chuunin Exams!" exclaimed the Sandaime Hokage angrily.

"I know sensei! I am trying. I just can't snap my fingers and make the boy appear in front of us," said Jiraiya with Hiruzen letting out a sigh.

"Your right Jiraiya. Just...try harder," said the Sandaime with Jiraiya nodding.

"Just make sure the village is standing after Orochimaru's attack fails," remarked Jiraiya before he left via the window.

(Central America-Fiend Temple)

"Lord Genshin, I must ask this question...should I be here? Or rather in this temple? I mean given my...well...my blood?" asked Naruto with Genshin looking at him in thought.

"Perhaps not. The Infernal High Priest Dagra Dai will no doubt take offense to you being here Naruto. Not to mention the majority of the Fiends in this place. Elizebet plans on giving him the Demon Statue as we speak in a grand display for all of them to see. Go out into the jungle and keep an eye out for the Dragon Ninja as well as that woman with him. If he did survive the Armadillo, he will come here, and so will that woman with her own choice of weapons," replied Genshin with Naruto nodding.

"Yes Lord Genshin," replied Naruto before making his way out of the temple.

"You should just let my minions kill him Genshin," commented Elizebet after appearing from the shadows while Genshin narrowed his eye at her.

"Your minions couldn't kill a full grown Dragon Ninja. What makes you think they can handle one of their bloodline after being trained by me?" challenged Genshin with the woman smirking at him.

"Why don't we find out? I'll send some of my lower pawns among the Fiends after him and see if he is indeed worthy of your training," offered Elizebet while seeing Genshin narrowing his eye further in suspicion.

"It would be a waste of time and your forces. My student would win against anything you threw at him," stated Genshin while Elizebet just kept smirking at him.

"Prove it. Let my pawns have a shot at ripping him to pieces," said Elizebet with Genshin looking at him with eyes that told the ninja that she believe he was wrong.

"Very well. Send your minions to their death. It will only make the boy stronger in the end and that is what I want," replied Genshin before walking away from her while the woman's smirk left and was replaced by a frown.

"I don't know why you want him to grow stronger Genshin, but I intend for him to not make it out of the jungle alive!" stated Elizebet before looking at Fiends she wanted to send out against him and motioned with her head for them to go out to kill the boy.

With a loud roar of hunger and bloodlust they rampaged out of the temple to attack their intended prey.

(With Naruto)

Naruto sat in meditative position, his senses having been expanding outward since sitting down, and his ability to sense others (thanks to being an Uzumaki on his Mother's side of the family) was being used to its maximum. Ever since making the connection with the Biju sealed inside his body, Naruto had decided to speak to the Kyuubi, and learn more about the giant construct of energy his Father sealed into him.

The fox was displeased (naturally) to find itself sealed within the Yondaime Hokage's only son, but that all changed when the Biju learned the boy it was sealed into had the bloodline of the Dragon lineage in him. Kyuubi knew this vessel was one for the history books, as no other Biju could claim such a thing had happened to them in their lifetime. Normally, the fox would normally be angry to no end, given this was its _third_ time sealed in a vessel after being used like some pet, weapon, or slave to the Sharingan Eye from an Uchiha _twice _now, but this vessel...this vessel was a vast improvement.

For years, the fox had been pumping its chakra into boy's body, seeing it grow, mature, and develop in a way that the effects wouldn't hamper Naruto's training. Only improve it. Muscles tearing, bones breaking, and injury upon injury being healed using the Biju's chakra made the boy's body even stronger. Add to the fact this child was of the _Dragon_ lineage, Kyuubi could only imagine it would take nothing short of Madara, or something close to Madara in the next few years could stop him. The boy had fought and killed Fiends, other ninja, and gone toe to toe with the kunoichi from the Mugen Tenshin Clan. A clan which the fox knew was incredibly strong due to the blood of the Tengu in their veins just like the Dragon Clan had the blood of the Dragon God in their veins. Added to the fact Naruto was being trained by the strongest ninja of the entire Black Spider Clan, its vessel was indeed one of a kind, and worthy of being its host.

_**"You have company,"**_ remarked Kyuubi with Naruto opening his eyes, having sensed the enemy, and was not surprised to sense Fiends heading his way.

"So you she made her move against me. How predictable," remarked Naruto to himself before getting up and unsheathing his sword.

_**"Considering your Dragon bloodline, you expected the blood bitch to simply let you be out here, or continued to exist longer then what SHE wants in terms of living?"**_ asked Kyuubi, as it disliked the woman just as much as Naruto did, and for good reason since the woman was one of the higher level Fiends that kept their intelligence as well as their ruthlessness.

"Not really. But you would think she would do this when I least expected it from her. To throw me off guard and all that," said Naruto with the fox shrugging.

_**"Point taken. Still, it would be best if you kill them all quickly, and meet up with your Master. Chances are, the Dragon Ninja has started cutting a path to the temple, and have yet another confrontation with him,"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto nodding and he readied himself for battle when the Fiends leaped out of the jungle to rip him to pieces.

"Fun time," whispered Naruto with a grin on his masked face before he moved with great speed to cut through his first Fiend, which was all purple, had claws, and only one eye.

The kind that spewed out green blood.

The Fiend cried out in pain, its death echoing throughout the jungle, its "brothers" of similar, and different color charged forward to kill the boy. But the student of Genshin was not so easily vanquished by such low level Fiends regardless of their numbers and quickly cut through or beheaded them. The Biju Sword absorbing the energy from the bodies it had just slain, glowing slightly from the power it just took, and hungered for more.

It would soon get its wish in the form of a giant purple Fiend with bat like wings, long neck, lanky body, and the head of said Fiend getting ready to shoot purple fire at Naruto. Cursing at the sudden attack, Naruto dodged left, then right, jumped upward to avoid a flamethrower based attack, and pivoted around upon his feet hitting the dirt so he could charge forward. The Fiend tried to leap at him by this point, to pounce, to grab him, and basically beat the shit out of the boy. But Naruto did a ninja slide, avoided the pounce, and the grab while his sword was thrust upward to pierce the flesh of the Fiend. The move split the creature vertically in half and caused the monster to cry out in pain before it died with its guts falling everywhere.

_**"This is insulting. She only sent a bunch of Fiend grunts and one big bad bat thing after you. Where is the challenge?"**_ remarked Kyuubi before he along with Naruto saw more of the Fiend he just killed jump out of the jungle.

'Thanks Kyuubi. You just got your stupid wish for me to have stronger opponents to kill,' thought Naruto sarcastically while rolling his eyes at the fox.

_**"You may not like it now kit, but this will help your sword in the long run. Remember, this sword feeds of the energy of vanquished enemies, regardless if they are Fiends, or humans so long as they have energy in their bodies to take when killed. You've made some progress so far, but you need more power, and don't get me started on the jewel you need to bring out the sword's TRUE potential. A jewel, which I remind you is in the Elemental Countries somewhere, or possibly lost in some cave after Kami knows how long its been lost to the hands of time,"**_ replied Kyuubi with Naruto cutting through one Fiend after the other, sometimes taking an arm off so they couldn't fly, and having to divert from killing one to dodge an attack from another.

'Can't argue with that,' thought Naruto before beheading one of his targets.

(Fiend Temple-Sometime Later)

_**"You cannot defeat me! The Greater Fiends are eternal!" **_Elizebet screamed out before she went into the pool of blood swirling around before it consumed her.

"So Dragon Ninja, you wish to know where the Demon Statue has been taken," stated an amused and impresses Genshin from his position high above Ryu Hayabusa.

"I would. Where is it going?" replied Ryu while seeing a multi-blood stained Naruto walk up beside Genshin and stay silent.

"To the very place where its presence casts a shadow over your village. A place that has bind our clans together since time memorial. At the base of Mt. Fuji. The gateway to the _Underworld_," stated Genshin with a grin on his face.

"The land of the dead," whispered Ryu while Genshin nodding before looking at Naruto and motioned for him to follow.

"Elizebet sent her Fiends after me," remarked Naruto when he was out of the temple.

"I know. She apparently wanted to test you. And so did I for that matter," replied Genshin with Naruto not saying anything for a second.

"I imagine she would be greatly disappointed in seeing me alive after all of the Fiends I have killed...if she weren't dead already," commented Naruto with Genshin letting out a small, yet dark chuckle.

"Just because the Dragon Ninja defeated Elizebet doesn't mean she is dead Naruto. She is a Greater Fiend after all and with the gateway to the Underworld now being opened due to the Demon Statue...," replied Genshin with Naruto stiffening.

"Any of the Greater Fiends can now die anytime and comeback to the land of the living so long as the gateway is open," finished Naruto with Genshin nodding.

"Yes. Though I imagine they will not simply come out of the Underworld so quickly once arriving there. It is a place that restores their strength, but I imagine it does so in a slow manner," added Genshin with the boy nodding.

"Meaning Elizebet will have to stay there until her strength returns long enough to come out of the gateway unopposed," remarked Naruto with Genshin smirking at his young student.

"Correct. Come my student, its time we go this place, and ensure that nothing stops the Archfiend from rising again," commanded Genshin with Naruto nodding and walked into the shadows to perform his duty to his Master.

(Konoha-Sometime later)

Konoha was badly damaged. Several sections of the village were in ruins. Its walls on one section were destroyed due to a large snake summons with three heads on one body, only to be crushed by an even larger summons in the form of a giant toad. As for Konoha itself, its Shinobi were repelling the Sound ninja, and those from Suna joining with them in this fight. Of course, the scheme used by Orochimaru had not gone according to plan, as it was later revealed by Jiraiya that the Kazekage had been killed by Orochimaru, and the Sannin was impersonating him.

That made Suna quickly realize that they had been played by the snake Sannin and left in full retreat while they still could, but not before killing as many Sound ninja as they could when leaving. It was chaotic to say the least, as Sound ninja were greatly overwhelmed soon after this happened, and Orochimaru's plan to fight the Sandaime Hokage alone hit a snag when the Kazekage's young son had unleashed the Biju inside of him.

The boy had been injured during his fight in the Chuunin Exams with the Uchiha, which surprised his siblings given their little brother's reputation of sporting what they many considered to be the "ultimate defense" against any and all attacks. After fleeing long enough to recover, the boy unleashed his Biju from the forest onto Konoha and causing further destruction, even with word of Suna in full retreat. When the one-tailed raccoon dog started launched wind bullets left and right, one of them had skimmed right over the barrier Orochimaru's Sound Four had created with enough force to destroy it.

With the powerful barrier down, the Konoha ANBU encircling it had attacked, intent on saving their leader from death, and were able to force Orochimaru to retreat. In the end, Konoha was saved from being annihilated, the village proved it was able to stand against not one, but _two_ Shinobi villages, even if one of the villages was considered minor, and run by a traitorous Sannin.

All at the cost of the village's overall look, quite a few skilled ninja who would be very difficult to replace, and the Sandaime Hokage's overall health now slowly going on the decline after his fight with Orochimaru.

Hence why there was a meeting with the aging Sandaime Hokage about who would take his place. The old Hokage himself was addressing the Councils and the Clan Heads on this matter since he knew his age was catching up with him after what happened during his fight with Orochimaru.

"We need someone who can continue to keep Konoha's Will of Fire. I say someone who possesses the wisdom of the Sandaime. Danzo should be made the next Hokage," said a Council member with some agreeing with him.

"It is not up to you or anyone else here who succeeds me as the next Hokage. _I_ will be the one to decide who takes my place so long as _I_ am alive to say who I think is worthy. As it stands, there are only two I know of who I can trust, and I know one of the two is going to turn it down," said the Sandaime Hokage while Danzo frowned since he had an idea of who his rival would choose.

"Who are the two choices?" asked Homura curiously.

"Jiraiya. He's more then qualified given his spy network, being a Sage, and an expert Seal Master surpassed only by his late student," replied the Sandaime while not mentioning the Uzumaki Clan since it would bring up the issue of the missing Kyuubi Jinchuriki and the Third didn't want to deal with that.

"And the other candidate?" asked Danzo while thinking of the second candidate he could manipulate with his eye.

"My third and final student. Senju Tsunade," answered the Sandaime with many in the room looking unsure.

"Tsunade? She hasn't visited Konoha in years! What makes you think that woman will even think about saying yes to the idea of being Hokage?" asked Koharu while never liking Tsunade from the start, disliking the medical program she wanted to make due to the risk of putting such potential doctors out in the field, and such skilled ninja should be kept _away_ from the field of battle.

Not to mention Tsunade's reputation for drinking and gambling would set a bad image for Konoha if she became Hokage.

"She will come back. Jiraiya has already left to track her down. Not only to become the new Hokage, but also lend her expertise in the medical field to heal the badly injured. If we don't have her help, our forces will be slow to recover, and our rivals in other villages may pounce on that," said Hiruzen with the others nodding.

"Not to mention your own failing health my old rival," said Danzo with Hiruzen giving him a side glance.

"My health maybe failing me Danzo, but I can still continue my duties until Tsunade is back in Konoha. Not to mention she should be able to lessen the damage Orochimaru has done to it," countered Hiruzen with his former rival for the Hokage seat narrowing his one eye slightly.

It was clear to the Sandaime that the man did not like the idea of Tsunade coming back for any reason unless it matched his own personal agenda.

(Top of Mt. Fuji)

"He's coming. The Dragon Ninja is here," remarked Genshin with Naruto's sword and ready for a fight.

"He'll have to get through me to fight you Master," said Naruto with Genshin smiling at him despite the boy not seeing it.

"No. He won't," said Genshin before drawing his sword and ran it through Naruto's back through his front.

"M-Master? W-Why? You said that I should go down fighting when my time was over so...why? Why end me this way?" asked Naruto in shock, as he turned his head, and saw the man looking at down at him for the first time with sorrow in his eyes.

"Because this world I am going to create with the Archfiend's return will destroy you regardless of all my training I have put into you so far. Better to perish now at my hands and by my blade then that of the Archfiend when it returns," said Genshin with Naruto finding blood running down his mouth and in the inside of his mask.

"NO!" yelled Ryu seeing the boy had been stabbed in the back quite literally by Genshin.

"I understand...Lord Genshin," replied Naruto, as he was not about to deny the man, and accepted the wish of his Master without question.

"Goodbye Naruto. If there was any child I would have wished to be my progeny as well as my student...it would have been you," whispered Genshin before removing his sword and throwing the boy off the mountain into the rocky depths below.

"You would kill your own student? Your most loyal, most obedient, most skilled ninja under your command at such a young age? Just to get to me? What about the return of the Archfiend?" demanded Ryu with Genshin focusing on him now.

"The tantrum's of the Archfiend never concerned me. All paths before me are cruel and arduous. Our time has come! Your lifeblood shall spill and you will DIE!" exclaimed Genshin, as he leaped off his position at the top of Mt. Fiju just as it exploded a mere second later, and descended down upon the Dragon Ninja.

While this battle raged, Naruto's body smashed against the jagged mountainous rocks, breaking his armor, his kitsune mask, his bones, and just about anything else that was once whole. When he finally stopped smashing into things, he found himself somehow barely conscious, his sword lay barely five feet from him, stabbing the ground, and would signify his grave marker when dead. Naruto ignored the Kyuubi raging within him, trying to use its chakra to repair the broken body that had become its vessel, cursing Genshin for this action against Naruto, and trying to tell him to fight.

But Naruto didn't want to fight anymore. His Master had personally stated by his own hands that Naruto would one day die and at anytime the Master Ninja deemed it was his time. Genshin had deemed the time to take it was now and Naruto had never disobeyed his Master no matter what. Why should he start now?

_**"Damn it brat! I will not allow you to die here! You have a purpose beyond being the loyal subordinate of the Black Spider Clan's Master Ninja! I can sense it and so does Genshin! If he really wanted you dead, the man would have sliced your head clean off your body to ensure I couldn't save you. This is a test to see whether or not you have the strength to rise up and fight to find your own purpose in this world! Are you going to fail it?! We both know that the Dragon Ninja has fought these creatures in the past and won. He will win here too. You need to get your ass up and fight. To get your ass up and **__**LIVE**__**!"**_ bellowed Kyuubi with Naruto opening his eyes to find himself slowly turning himself onto his back to stare up at the fire and cloud filled sky.

"Genshin wants me to die. It's my time Kyuubi. Accept it. The wish of Lord Genshin is my will and nothing will change that," said Naruto out loud with Kyuubi growling at him.

_**"Stubborn boy. Just like his Mother," **_commented Kyuubi with Naruto now raising an eyebrow.

"My Mother?" asked Naruto with Kyuubi looking down at him with crimson eyes never once looking away.

_**"Yes. She was as stubborn and headstrong as you. A Seal Master, who surpassed your Father, and his sensei in that field. I imagine the latter wasn't too happy about it when he learned of such news. He didn't truly appreciate women for their potential outside of pleasing their male counterparts in the bedroom,"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto sighing at that.

"First, she sounds awesome. Seconds, the last part about my Father's sensei was really gross, and not something I needed to know," said Naruto while Kyuubi smiling slightly in his mind.

_**"Kushina was indeed awesome in her own way with the exception being the means of sealing me. Practically had me pinned and chained down with her version of sealing out of fear that I would influence her with my chakra. Its a good thing you didn't get the same kind of seal or else you would be dying right now,"**_ replied Kyuubi with the fox's chakra working on the boy's body despite said boy's protests.

"Even if what you say is true about Genshin testing me this way, I see no reason in being alive. What would I do with my life? I can't go back to the Black Spider Clan and run it. If Obaba isn't dead already, she will somehow come back to life again, and rule over the Black Spider Clan again like she did before. Where would I go? Who would hire me? I was trained by the Dark Lord of all Ninja. That's not really something one puts down on their resume and hopes to get clients who won't possibly backstab you later. Gato's own actions in Wave Country on the bridge was proof such a possibility could happen," said Naruto with Kyuubi still looking him right in the eyes so the boy knew he wasn't lying.

_**"You could always join the Dragon Clan. You are of their blood,"**_ offered Kyuubi with Naruto letting out a chuckle and ignored the pain for a second before he cringed.

"Please! They would sooner kill me! I was trained by the leader of the clan who they are mortal enemies with. Who have been enemies with them for centuries. Maybe more! You really think someone, who was trained by both Gamov, and Genshin will be welcomed by them with open arms? Not happening," replied Naruto with Kyuubi growling at him.

_**"And you have no other options kit. The only other alternative to joining the Dragon Clan would be to...go back to the Elemental Countries,"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto now scowling both in and outside of his mind.

"And be caught by Konoha? You know what they will do to me? To us?! Warp my mind, make me forget everything I have learned, only to learn crap they teach, and weaken my skills to the point where I am just an expendable tool waiting to break. Is that the legacy you want to leave Kyuubi? To be a Biju sealed inside a tool and has their power ripped from them during a fight to be used how the mindless obedient slave of a vessel wishes based on the commands of my Masters?!" demanded Naruto while Kyuubi growled at him, the audacity of Konoha doing it (which the fox knew they would), and the fact the boy was right.

The fox hated it when someone else was right and yet...the Biju had one more card left to play.

_**"So you would rather die. I see now. I understand your reasoning for wanting to do this outside of your Master's command. But what about Genshin himself?"**_ questioned Kyuubi with Naruto frowning.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto with Kyuubi shaking his head.

_**"Isn't it obvious? The Dragon Ninja will win. Genshin will die. But will he die a death worthy of a Master Ninja? Or will he be turned into something...dark and inhuman. A Fiend perhaps?"**_ challenged Kyuubi with Naruto growling at him now.

"Genshin would rather die then become a Fiend. Besides, only a Greater Fiend could give him that power, and I doubt someone like Master Genshin would become such a thing," said Naruto with Kyuubi not believing his words.

_**"I'm sure the Dragon Ninja said something similar regarding Murai when he had the Dark Dragon Sword in hand and we all know how that turned out. Besides, we both know that by now Elizebet has healed, and no doubt fully recovered from her first battle with the Dragon Ninja. Who is to say that she won't try to use Genshin in such a way should he die at the hands of his enemy? Can you honestly lay there, look me in the eyes, and say with absolute certainty that the Blood Queen of the Greater Fiends won't approach Genshin? That she won't offer him the chance to fight the Dragon Ninja one more time, but only on her terms, her wishes, and following her commands despite what Genshin himself might want if he accepted?"**_ challenged Kyuubi with Naruto now closing his eyes and tightly gripping the mountainous ground around him while trying to fight back the denial and the truth in the Biju's words.

But his instincts on these matters were always true and right now his instincts told him what he knew deep down.

Genshin would lose to the Dragon Ninja.

Genshin would die, but still yearn for one more fight before death truly took him.

Elizebet would soon approach Genshin and she would offer him what his prideful heart desired, but only on her terms.

"You're right. I must help him. I must save Lord Genshin from being given such an offer that will taint his soul," said Naruto while rolling onto his stomach and struggling to get up while ignoring the pain his body was in.

_**"And if you fail? If the Dragon Ninja defeats Genshin and goes into the Underworld, we both know Genshin will follow once Elizebet turns him into a Fiend,"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto's eyes narrowing.

"Then so will I," said Naruto before getting up and grabbed his sword before making his way up the mountain pass to the top where Genshin was fighting the Dragon Ninja.

With any luck, he could stop Genshin from dying, or at the very least prevent Elizebet from corrupting him.

(Top of Mt. Fuji-Sometime Later)

Genshin fell to the ground. His life fading from him slowly. The Dragon Ninja had won in their battle and descended down into the Underworld. It was a good fight. Worthy of a Master Ninja. And yet...he wanted to fight Ryu Hayabusa one more time. Just one more time. To prove the might of the Black Spider Clan. To avenge it for the years of losing time after time to the Dragon Clan.

'Once more...just one more fight! I want it. I _need _it!' thought Genshin while gripping his sword in hand tightly with the last of his strength.

"It doesn't have to be this way Genshin," remarked a female voice, as the form of Elizebet appeared in front of him, smirking at his defeated, and broken form lying before her.

All the man could do was just stare up at her with the one remaining eye with what little vision he had left. Seeing the look on his face, Elizebet kneeled down, and touched his face in an _almost_ soothing gesture like a lover would do. But Genshin knew she didn't do this out of affection for him or for the greatness of the Black Spider Clan. She wanted him as her pawn, her instrument of destruction against the Dragon Ninja, and later on in the Hayabusa Village when the Archfiend was resurrected to prevent anyone with the Dragon lineage from rising up to face it.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" yelled Naruto, as he stabbed the woman in the back, and relished the sound of her scream that echoed into the sky.

"You annoying brat! I saw Genshin stab you with my own eyes and throw your body off the mountain. How did you survive? How did you come back?" demanded Elizebet while she looked back and snarled at him.

"I am the proud student of Master Ninja Genshin. Ruler of the Black Spider Clan. I can come back from _anything_!" exclaimed Naruto while twisting the blade with Elizebet now snarling at him before she smirked.

"Really? So can I!" countered Elizebet before spun around in a twister like motion with such force it freed the sword from her body and sent Naruto skidding away from her.

"I won't let you corrupt him. I won't let you turn him into a Fiend!" stated Naruto with the woman smirking at him.

"You're too late. The process has already started," remarked Elizebet before looking at Genshin and saw him changing right in front of them.

"No. NO! _**NOOOOOOO!" **_exclaimed Naruto angrily before calling on his power and the Kyuubi's before charging at Elizebet.

'Such power! Is this the power of the Dragon lineage? Or is it because of the Biju in his body? Maybe its both!' thought Elizebet, as she dodged his strikes, if just barely, and was about to transform into her Fiend body when the boy's sword managed to take off her arm at the elbow.

_**"Die!" **_exclaimed Naruto with a thrust move aimed at the woman's heart, but Elizebet was able to dodge at the last second, damaging only her red shirt, which spun to remove, temporarily blinding Naruto's line of vision, and giving her the needed time to do a semi-transformation.

And stab him in the gut with her tail.

_**"You first boy! And **__**THIS**__** time...stay dead!"**_ exclaimed Elizebet before she launched him into the hole and into the gateway to the Underworld where the Fiends dwelled.

All the while, a newly remade into a Greater Fiend Genshin was watching, his eyes had followed the boy's actions, and his body being thrown into the fiery depths below. His mind trying to process what had happened while Elizebet went back to her human form.

_**"Naruto...,"**_ whispered Genshin while tilting his head to the left before turning to face the woman who brought him back to life.

"Ignore him Genshin. He was of the Dragon lineage and therefore your enemy. Speaking of enemies, you will be given the job of ensuring none of them can stop us. Go to the Hayabusa Village, kill all who stand in your way, and bring an end to the bloodline of the Dragon Ninja once and for all," commanded Elizebet while Genshin looked at her for a long moment.

_**"Dragon...Ninja,"**_ whispered Genshin while Elizebet nodding in the belief he understood her command.

"Yes. Now go down there and kill them all. Your Queen _commands_ it!" said Elizebet, as she pointed to the village below, and enjoyed emphasizing the word "command" on him.

She always wanted an obedient pet. Genshin would do nicely.

_**"Ryu...Hayabusa,"**_ whispered Genshin with Elizebet groaning in annoyance at the man's one track mind in fighting the Dragon Ninja.

"Enough about him! I am ordering you to go after his clan, his Father, and anyone else that may have a drop of the Dragon God in their veins!" exclaimed Elizebet angrily, as she saw him look from the village below to her, and tighten his grip on the Blade of the Archfiend.

Before performing a small spin move and stabbing the woman in the chest.

_**"Goodbye...Elizebet!"**_ stated Genshin and threw the woman into the Underworld below while listening to the woman scream out at him for his treachery.

Before the man himself leaped into the mountain and the darkness that would become his new home as a Greater Fiend.

(A/N: YAY! How do you like that? I hope it worked for you as it did for me. For those of you who played the Ninja Gaiden games, most of what happened with Genshin did in fact happen with the exception of Naruto (naturally), and Genshin himself also attacking Elizebet after he was transformed by her. In the game, Elizebet does turn Genshin into a Greater Fiend, and yes Genshin does enter that dark horrible place that is the Underworld to fight Ryu. Until next time...PEACE!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Darkness Lifts

Naruto struggled to get up off what he assumed was dirt, but found his surrounding to be too..._gross_ to even call the ground that. It was a pain in the ass to stand, mainly because of the damn wound the bitch Elizebet gave him before he was thrown down here, and left to die here. Not to mention his soul being tortured long after it left the body at the hands of the Fiends. Grunting some more, Naruto assessed himself of what he had on him, and what was missing.

Sword of the Biju? Check!

Kyuubi's Tail? Check!

Shuriken? Check!

Kunai? Check!

Kitsune Mask? Destroyed!

Protective Black Spider Ninja Armor? Check!

Well...sort of check. It was still badly damaged, but useable nonetheless.

"Well this just perfect! Now I just need to find the way out. And something tells me the doorway isn't exactly unguarded by friendly people," remarked Naruto sarcastically to himself before he started walking the path in front of him.

Only to enter a large area surrounded by lots of corpses of countless Fiends, who clearly by the looks of things had been slain by a sword. The Dragon Sword. Meaning that the Dragon Ninja had come by this way.

_**"When in doubt...follow the trail of bodies left by the Dragon Ninja. Chances are your Master will not be far behind,"**_ remarked Kyuubi while seeing things from Naruto's own perspective and loved the sight of the place.

Even if this place _was_ a little warped.

"That and I can help him with any Fiends he hasn't killed yet," remarked Naruto with the fox letting out a chuckle.

_**"That too. With the amount of Fiends in this place, you can do some serious powering up of your sword. Remember, it doesn't matter what form of energy or chakra that the Biju Sword takes after killing something or someone., It accepts all forms of energy of those it kills,"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto now stopping as a thought went into his head.

'Does that include Biju?' thought Naruto with the Kyuubi's eyes widening and the fox was silent for a second.

_**"No," **_answered Kyuubi though Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Biju.

'Your lying,' thought Naruto with Kyuubi growling at him.

_**"And what if it does? Are you going to use it on yourself? On another Jinchuriki? Are you going to find a way to take our power to channel as your own personal weapon by using this sword to do it?"**_ accused Kyuubi while Naruto shook his head.

'And be like those assholes in Konoha? Do you really have to ask me that question when you already know the answer?' thought Naruto with the Biju in his gut sighing and knew the boy was right.

_**"You are not like them. Far from it. The Uzumaki Clan never saw me or the other Biju like we were toys, slaves, pets, or weapons to be used in war for the greedy ambitions of others,"**_ replied Kyuubi with Naruto nodding.

'I only asked in the event I have to face another Jinchuriki and what would happen if I had no other recourse before me,' thought Naruto with Kyuubi looking at him curiously.

_**"And why would you ask about possibly fighting other Jinchuriki?"**_ asked Kyuubi with Naruto looking nervous for a second.

'Well...I uh...I was thinking about what you said to the alternative outside of joining the Dragon Clan and thought that...you might be onto something,' thought Naruto with the fox looking at him in surprise.

_**"You mean you would actually go back to the Elemental Countries if given the chance to go back? You do realize that by now your title, your affiliation to the Black Spider Clan, and your teacher are all on Konoha's little spy network, right? That you will be hunted the moment they find out your back and you have no real place to hide from them. Not to mention your parents infamy makes you a prime candidate for the other Shinobi villages for breeding purposes?"**_ question Kyuubi with Naruto nodding.

'Which is why in the event I do go back to the Elemental Countries, a plan is in place to keep them all away from me, and give myself some ground to stand on,' thought Naruto since he intended to learn about the Elemental Countries before deciding to do anything there if there came a time where such an option was needed.

_**"If I might make a suggestion, if you do go through with this plan as a last resort for survival, Wave Country was friendly after that whole business with Gato being killed. No doubt it has become a busy trading hub and a good place to pick up information and possible contacts for someone in your position,"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto nodding in agreement.

They would have had more of a conversation had they not heard the loud roar of a Fiend nearby and Naruto had an idea of _who _that roar belonged to when found.

Rushing to the source of the sound, Naruto found himself making his way to through a path of bones, gory flesh, and lots of other crazy stuff that would give a child nightmares. It was finally when he got to the room of what looked like a _really _gothic like church on steroids, minus the chairs of course, did Naruto stop, and stare at the sigh of his Master turned Greater Fiend staring at the Dragon Ninja.

_**"RYU...HAYABUSA!"**_ yelled Genshin in his ever frightening appearance as a Greater Fiend.

"Genshin, go back to Hell!" remarked Ryu with his sword drawn and in his battle stance for the fight that was to come.

_**"YOU...DIE!"**_ yelled Genshin before letting out another roar and charged at Ryu did the same with the battle soon joining.

'Shit! Kyuubi, what do I do? I can't exactly interfere or else I'll be dead at the hands of either Master Ninja,' questioned Naruto with Kyuubi frowning since the boy was right about that.

_**"There is nothing you can do. This fight was inevitable kit. All you can do now is be a witness to its dramatic conclusion. Though who will win is really the bigger question here. Genshin? Or the Dragon Ninja? It could go either way," **_remarked Kyuubi with the boy gritting his teeth at being so...powerless here.

'While I don't want Genshin to die again...I think it might be for the best if he did fall at the hands of the Dragon Ninja,' thought Naruto with Kyuubi nodding regarding the boy's reason.

_**"To save what is left of his soul,"**_said Kyuubi with Naruto not replying as he was now focusing on the battle between the two Master Ninja from rival clans in this fight to the death.

"AAAAHHHH!" cried out Genshin, as his Fiend like mask came off, revealing his face, and the wounds he suffered at the hands of the Dragon Ninja's blade making the killing strike.

The Dragon Ninja himself didn't look back at his fallen foe. All he did was flick his trusty sword clean of the blood staining it and turned slightly to see Naruto walking out from behind the pillar he had been watching them. At first, Ryu was on guard, remembering the boy's loyalty to Genshin had been one of a fanatic, and given how Genshin had just met his end...he could be in for another fight.

"Relax Dragon Ninja. I'm not your enemy here," remarked Naruto sadly while walking toward Genshin and kneeling before his fallen Master.

"Can you hear me? Dragon Ninja? The world grows dark...and silent," said Genshin with his breath slowly becoming ragged.

"Don't talk Master. Save your strength. I can find a way heal you. Maybe with Kyuubi's chakra perhaps!" offered Naruto with Genshin letting out a chuckle, but shook his head all the same to denounce the idea.

"I have stake my name. I have fought with _ALL_ of my being, all to forge a future for the Black Spider Clan. I have no regrets. Just as you have fought for a purpose greater than yourself, so too, have I," confessed Genshin with Naruto crying now at hearing it while Ryu said nothing to him.

"Lord Genshin please don't talk like you are dying. I do not want you to die. You can still fight. Show me you can still fight!" pleaded Naruto with the man grinning now and used what limited vision he had left to see the boy.

"Naruto, you are the son I have always wanted, but never had. I have trained you in just about everything I could in the hopes you would one day be a Master Ninja like myself. Before the plan to bring back Archfiend came to life and hearing Elizebet talk about how the Black Spider Clan would be reward due our distant connection to the ancient Fiend bloodlines. I do not regret my actions regarding your training and how we had parted at the top of Mt. Fuji. I did it because I knew you would survive. I did it because I knew you would become stronger for it," said Genshin with Naruto bowing his head before the man in front of him.

"And I wish I was your son Lord Genshin. One of my deepest wishes was to say that I'm proud of being the son of such a great man regardless of what he has done while alive in this world. A foolish wish, but one I long desired regardless of it not being possible, or true," whispered Naruto sadly with Genshin frowning in thought while his breathing got increasingly ragged now.

"There is a way, but we have little time. Naruto, take out a kunai and cut my hand," said Genshin with Naruto frowning and so did Ryu.

"Master?" asked Naruto while taking the kunai out and obeying.

"Now cut your hand...and mix my blood with your own," whispered Genshin with Naruto and Ryu looking shocked by this.

"Naruto wait! If you do this...Genshin's blood will mix with yours. Not just the blood of the Black Spider Clan, but...the blood of Fiends too," warned Ryu with Naruto glancing at him before focusing his attention on Genshin.

"The Dragon Ninja is correct Naruto. The blood of Fiends will mix with yours. You will be a part of me just as I will be a part of you. However, the price of such a mixing of our blood will cause..._problems_ for you among the Dragon Clan," added Genshin with Naruto frowning and looking at Ryu nodding.

"He's right Naruto. If you mix his blood with yours...my clan cannot accept you. And the Black Spider Clan will ultimately hunt you down without mercy if they find out about it," said Ryu with Naruto looking up at the Dragon Ninja before looking at Genshin right in the man's eyes.

"I don't care. I would rather be an abomination of the bloodlines knowing I could claim some connection to Lord Genshin. And if the Black Spider Clan or the Dragon Clan have problems with that...they will have to deal with the end of my sword," said Naruto with Genshin letting out a small chuckle.

"Spoken like a boy worthy of being called my son," remarked Genshin before seeing and feeling Naruto's bloody hand interlocking with his own.

"As of this very moment...I _AM_ your son!" exclaimed Naruto with Genshin nodding in full agreement before turning to face the shocked Dragon Ninja.

"Dragon Ninja, take my accursed blade," said Genshin knowing his time was running short and slowly raised his sword arm to give Ryu the weapon.

"The Blade of the Archfiend," whispered Naruto, as he had secretly longed to hold the weapon, and wield the legendary sword on par with the Dragon Sword as well as the Biju Sword.

"When the Dragon Ninja has finished with using...this sword to defeat...the Archfiend when combined...with the Dragon Sword...it will be yours...my son. Until then...take my ninja claws...and use...and use them with...your fighting style," said Genshin, as the man felt Ryu take the weapon, and began struggling heavily to breathe.

"Lord Genshin?" asked Naruto seeing the man's breathing become erratic before seeing the Master Ninja's hand let go of the sword now in the Dragon Ninja's possession.

"Genshin," remarked Ryu sadly since the man was truly a warrior to be respected despite the path he chose.

"Goodbye...my Father," whispered Naruto before he took the ninja claws the man had on his right arm, attached it to his left, stood up from where he was, and walked side by side with Ryu.

The two began walking away from the now dead man while the Dragon Ninja put a hand on the boy's shoulder to give him some form of support. When this was over, Ryu would have to figure out what to do with Naruto, and the boy's future now that it was no longer tied to Genshin or the Black Spider Clan. It was going to be a bit awkward for now, as he wasn't sure _how_ to comfort the boy, but given time, Ryu believed Naruto could rise from this, and one day become a great Master Ninja like himself.

And respectively...like Genshin.

"Absolutely useless!" exclaimed a female voice that made both ninja turn and their eyes went wide in shock.

"You!" whispered Naruto angrily while slowly drawing his sword at the sight before him of Elizebet digging her heeled foot against Genshin's face.

"I gave you the everlasting life of Fiend, yet you threw it away! Undone by your pathetic sentimentality," remarked Elizebet, as she kicked the dead man in the face, and sneering at him without remorse for it.

And enraging the two ninjas behind her.

"Even in death, you could never understand him. Elizebet!" exclaimed Ryu with both the Dragon Sword and Blade of the Archfiend in hand.

Elizebet sneered at him before transforming fully into her Great Fiend form.

"You're going to pay for disrespecting Lord Genshin like that you fucking blood bitch!" exclaimed Naruto angrily with the woman (and that was putting it lightly) laughing at him.

_**"As if you could stand up against me little dragon. You may have the vile blood of the Dragon lineage in your veins, as well as the stench of what I recognize as the Uzumaki Clan, but you don't have the power capable of defeating me. The Blood Queen of the Greater Fiends!"**_ declared Elizebet with Naruto frowning at her.

"Naruto might not have the power to defeat you alone, but then again...this boy is hardly alone in this fight," said Ryu while getting the attention of both Naruto and Elizebet.

_**"How touching. And what are you to him now Dragon Ninja? The big brother? The distant cousin, who treats him like a brother? It doesn't matter. Both of you are going to die here!"**_ declared Elizebet before she let out a battle cry or battle screech rather and charged the two ninja.

"Do you trust me Naruto?" asked Ryu with both ninja dodging the female Fiend's attack.

"Not really all things considered. But the enemy of my enemy is my friend and right now we have a common enemy," replied Naruto with Ryu nodding in agreement and how the issue of trust between them was sketchy at best.

"I know things are hectic between us and things are confusing right now, but would you consider a temporary truce long enough to help me defeat Elizebet?" offered Ryu, as the two of them moved around the Greater Fiend in front of them, making the woman get increasingly frustrated on who to target first, and make her attacks get sloppy.

"Do you have to ask?" replied Naruto, as he dodged Elizebet's dive at him, several of her clawed strikes to her chest, and that damn tail nearly got him in the shoulder.

Ryu could only smirk behind the cloth masking his face, as he rushed to Naruto's aid, and draw Elizebet off of him so the two could team up against her. The Blood Queen of the Greater Fiends cried out in anger at finding the Dragon Ninja interfering in her fight with the boy and tried to fight the older of the two ninja. But as soon as she took her eye off of Naruto, the blonde struck with the Biju Sword, and sliced off her right wing to make it impossible for her to fly. Elizebet screamed in rage, slashing out with her tail, smacking Naruto into a pillar of flesh, and oozing blood before focusing on Ryu. The two sword wielder used this to slash at the female Fiend's left arm, and right upper torso near the breasts. Elizebet stumbled back, summoned several energy balls that looked like purple fire, and launched them at Ryu with the Dragon Ninja barely escaping them. By this point in time, Naruto had gotten off the ground, looking pissed off, and pictured a giant bulls eye on the bitch's back.

_**"Do it kit. Kill the dumb bitch!"**_ encouraged Kyuubi, as it pumped some of its chakra into Naruto's body, mainly his legs, and knew it would give the boy the needed speed to get in close.

And use it Naruto did. Within a span of a second, Naruto was across the large room, and behind Elizebet with his sword piercing the Greater Fiend's back. Seeing an opening to do more damage, the boy used the ninja claws formerly belonging to the late great Master Ninja Genshin, and slashed the other remaining wing clean off.

"Ryu! Do it now! Kill her!" exclaimed Naruto before kicking himself off the angry bitch of a Greater Fiend and leaving the woman open to an attack.

And Ryu used that opening to his advantage. He moved at incredible speed worthy of a Master Ninja, slashing at Elizebet with both mystical swords of incredible power. When he stopped and was on the other side of Elizebet from where he started his run and slash attacks, the Greater Fiend cried out in pain, her body turning into a powdery, and quite bloody mess with only the woman's heart remaining.

"Just like the others," remarked Ryu, as he had killed the other Greater Fiends, and each destroyed body produced a heart for him to take.

"And stay dead!" stated Naruto before spitting on the pile of bloody nothingness that had once been Elizebet's body.

"Enough Naruto! Now is not the time to speak ill of the dead. Even if she deserved it. We have more important things to do now," said Ryu with Naruto looking at him for a long moment before slowly nodding, but the boy glanced over at the body of Genshin, and the Dragon Ninja knew that blonde wanted to give the man a proper burial.

"Do we have to leave him here?" asked Naruto with Ryu nodding his head.

"Sadly, I must say yes. This is where Genshin's must stay now that he is dead. A piece of him will always live on in you though Naruto and so will his sword. Once we get out of here, it will be his grave marker at the base of the mountain...at least until you are strong enough to wield it yourself," said Ryu when he saw Naruto glare at him for a second at what would happen to the Blade of the Archfiend when this was all over until the last part was mentioned.

"I will be worthy of that sword. I swear it!" stated Naruto with Ryu nodding in agreement since he believed the boy could do just about anything if given the chance.

"Come on then Naruto. Let's puts down the Archfiend. What happens next after that we will work out together," said Ryu with Naruto nodding before they followed the path before them, filled with Fiend like Black Spider Ninja standing in their way before them, and moving to stop their advance.

All of them were struck down by the two ninja and eventually the path they took was leading them to the Archfiend itself.

'Lord Genshin, I will make you proud of me. I promise on our new bond of blood that I will fight for a cause greater than myself. Just as you did,' thought Naruto, as he looked back one final time at the memory of his former Master, and followed Ryu deeper into the abyss that was the Underworld.

They soon found themselves in front of a locked gate that requires a certain number of keys to open to allow the two ninja access. The keys in question are the hearts of the Greater Fiends that Ryu had slain in battle with Elizebet's being the last and the duo soon entered to face the Infernal High Priest Dagra Dai performing the ritual to revive the Archfiend.

"How dare you come here! The filth of the Dragon lineage has no business being here. I will not allow you to stop the return of the Archfiend!" declared Dagra Dai with the two ninja before him with swords our and ready for a fight.

"He's the one with a third eye, surrounded by ooze, Fiends, and that weird giant thing in a bubble and _we _are the filth?! This guy needs new eyes in all three sockets," commented Naruto with Ryu glancing at him while Dagra Dai looked enraged at the disrespect and transformed into that of a Fiend.

"Must you make him angry?" questioned Ryu with Naruto smirking now.

"An angry enemy makes mistakes Ryu. Mistakes we can easily exploit long enough to kill him," countered Naruto with Dagra Dai launching himself at the two ninja while the two ninja dodged his tentacles and cutting into the Fiend's flesh.

_**"Insolent heretics! You will pay for your disrespect!"**_ exclaimed Dagra Dai, as he called forth his Fiend minions to assist in the fight against the two ninja, and give him the edge in battle.

"Kill the Fiends! I'll take on Dagra Dai!" commanded Ryu with Naruto nodding, as he quickly switched from the Biju Sword to the Kyuubi's Tail, and began channeling the Biju's chakra into the weapon.

_**"DIE DRAGON NINJA! DIIIE!"**_ yelled Dagra Dai, as he launched beams of energy at the Dragon Ninja, who dodged left, right, ducked under a Fiend that was destroyed by the beam of energy instead, and tried to get in a clean shot at the monster's head.

As for Naruto, he was cutting down Fiends all over the place with his Kusari-Gama, and using the fox's chakra to rip them to pieces. But it seemed for every single Fiends he had struck down with Kyuubi's Tail, three more Fiends popped up right in its place, and since Naruto's weapon of choice practically kill three times that in a span of a few seconds...it was getting a little crowded for his tastes.

As for Ryu, he was having some difficulty of his own, as Dagra Dai was more powerful then the others, and he could see why this powerful entity was able to bring the other four Greater Fiends into submission. Knowing his time was limited given the Archfiend in that giant bubble behind him, Ryu pushed himself harder, and landed several deep slashes into Dagra Dai's body. The Fiend/Priest cried out both in rage and pain, struggling to stay standing despite his injuries while looking at the floating form of the Archfiend.

_**"I will NOT allow you stop what is already too late for you to stop Dragon Ninja. Oh great and powerful Archfiend, I offer you my body as a sacrifice to bring about your return!"**_ declared Dagra Dai with the Archfiend looking at the Inferno Priest, accepting the sacrifice, and using its monster of a subordinate to bring about its return.

"Oh crap," remarked Naruto at what just happened while the ground started to shake, the remaining Fiends around him began to flee, and leaving the two ninja to combat the now revived Archfiend.

"Move!" exclaimed Ryu, as he along with Naruto avoided the debris the Archfiend had brought down on them when its tail hit the wall.

"That is one _ugly_ son of a bitch for an Archfiend," commented Naruto with Ryu nodding slightly in agreement since it looked more like a giant decaying bug then the mystical Archfiend of legend.

"I take it you were this way with Genshin?" asked Ryu while the two ran up the given path to catch up the Archfiend trying to climb out of the mountain.

"Not really. With Lord Genshin, I was all business since that was what he expected of me when handling business. Gamov was more lenient of it because he was the same way," replied Naruto with the two soon catching up with the Archfiend.

Only the Archfiend didn't like the idea of being followed by the two and decided to make that known by attacking them. It swatted at Naruto and Ryu with its hands, blasted at them with a giant demonic beam made from its mouth, and summoned demonic skulls. Not only that, but when hit by the giant cannon Ryu had strapped to its back...it would vomit blood on them. Disgusting! Naruto took the Fiend's Bane Bow that Ryu had just thrown at him and used arrows on hand laced with Kyuubi's chakra to attack the center while the Dragon Ninja himself shot at the head with the giant cannon when they weren't dodging bloody vomit.

After taking countless hits by both ninja attacking it, the might y Archfiend Vazdah lost its footing in its weakened condition, and fell down to the depths below. Its body lying motionless, covered slightly by mountainous rubble, and from the looks of things...had been killed.

"Well the monster's been slain. All we need now is the damsel in distress showing up and we should have an old fashion fairy tale story coming to an end," remarked Naruto with a chuckle.

"Ryu! Ryu!" exclaimed Irene Lew A.K.A. as Sonia to the Dragon Ninja and the CIA.

_**"Cue one damsel in distress showing up,"**_ remarked Kyuubi with Naruto now looking shocked at seeing the CIA woman here of all places in what looked like some sort of outfit a woman in a harem would wear.

'Should I even ask?' thought Naruto with the fox shaking its head no at the sight of the two so close together right now.

_**"There are some things better left unasked and unanswered kit. Good job teaming up with the Dragon Ninja back there by the way. You kicked that Archfiend's ass. I could not be more prouder of you at this moment,"**_ remarked Kyuubi with Naruto surprised to hear that since he could sense the fox was telling the truth.

Did he just gain the respect of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?

"So...when is the wedding?" asked Naruto with Irene blushing and looking away while Ryu sighed before giving the boy a glare.

"Must you ask such things Naruto?" asked Ryu with Naruto shrugging with a grin on his face that held a hint of mischievousness to it.

"Of course! I've seen how the ladies flock to you. Like bees to honey. _Especially_ that one blonde Fiend Hunter I saw back in Vigoor. She had eyes for you from what I saw at the time. You're not two-timing that one, right?" remarked Naruto with Ryu looking a bit surprised by that.

"I have been meaning to ask you about that. Who is this mysterious female Fiend Hunter he's talking about?" asked Irene with Ryu wondering how he got caught in this little trap of explaining himself to this woman.

He was so caught up in the moment and Naruto was so amused by the silent treatment the Dragon Ninja was now giving them for a response...that they all failed to notice how a single drop of Ryu's blood land on the body of the Archfiend.

And in the moments following that single drop of blood hitting Vazdah...all Hell literally broke loose, or at least came pretty damn close to it.

"Uh...should this mountain be rumbling again?" asked Naruto before looking below and his eyes widened at the sight of something big and on _fire_ heading their way.

"What was that?!" asked Irene while being pulled away by Ryu while he and Ryu jumped away.

"That...was the Archfiend. It must have come back to life, but...how is that even possible given its condition?" asked Ryu with a frown before looking at his arm to see the small trail of blood.

"Why is it that whenever something evil dies, there is always _something_ blood related that brings it back? First, it was Elizebet, and _now_ the Archfiend. When will it end?!" complained Naruto in frustration while the world above them was about to get a very rude awakening in facing what appeared to be the true form of the Archfiend.

"If you're done complaining, we have to stop the Archfiend from destroying the world as we know it," remarked Ryu with Naruto sighing before running a hand through his hair.

"I'm barely over 12 years old and I want to say I'm too for this shit," grumbled Naruto before shrugging and motioned for Ryu to lead the way.

"Sonia, stay here for now. You will be safe within the inside of the mountain," said Ryu to the Irene, who nodded since she was pretty much useless, and defenseless in this kind of situation.

Not surprising since she wasn't trained to fight Fiends, Greater Fiends, or Archfiends for that matter. Added that she didn't have a weapon to use in this moment (not like a gun or RPG based weapon could do much damage to the latter), Irene/Sonia knew it was for the best if this was handled by the professionals.

In this case...the two ninja standing before her.

"Okay. Good luck," whispered Irene with a smile on her face and saw Ryu nod.

_**"She so wants him. Lucky bastard,"**_ commented Kyuubi with Naruto mentally shushing the fox.

Still, Naruto wondered if he would ever be lucky to find that special woman in his life when he was older, and if the Gods above would allow him to live that long?

Shaking such thoughts from his head, Naruto followed Ryu up the mountain, and saw the Archfiend in all its terrifying glory. It was roughly the same size as its previous form, but leaner, less bug like, resembling a large black devil with orange highlights, large antlers, demonic wings and a wicked looking tail.

"I never thought I would ever say this, but...I actually miss the previous ugly looking bug like Archfiend," remarked Naruto with his sword drawn and Ryu drawing the pair he had needed to give them an edge in this fight.

"Less talking. More fighting," commanded Ryu with a great deal of seriousness in his voice.

"Some things never change," whispered Naruto to himself before cursing and dodging the attacks the Archfiend launched at them.

The Archfiend was truly the devil incarnate in this new more powerful form, glowing orange in certain parts, like its veins held lava in them. It launched meteorites summoned from within the mountain at them, launched a powerful demonic beam from its third eye on its forehead, and the arms themselves came close on several occasions from smashing the two ninja into gooey paste.

Fortunately, both ninja were able to dodge dangers, if just barely, and attacked the vital spots with their legendary weapons in hand. For all the might Vazdah had its possession, from raining what was most likely considered Hell itself down on the two ninja, it was not able to stand up against the combined might of both Ryu, and Naruto with the three swords in their shared possession. With an opening presenting itself, both ninja rushed up the Archfiend's arms, digging their blades into its body while trailing up the creature right before leaping onto its head, and stabbing it right in it third eye with all three swords at the same time.

The end result was a massive explosion that shook the very core of Mt. Fuji all the way to its very foundation and was seen below in the Hayabusa Village.

(Dragon Tower-At the Moment)

"Send a team to the base of the mountain and wait for my son to return," commanded Jo Hayabusa with a team of Dragon Ninjas bowing before leaving.

"And what of the other boy? Genshin's student?" asked Momiji curiously with Jo looking in her direction, yet was blind thanks to his injuries fighting Genshin, and those from before that when facing the Vampire Lord.

"He will be brought before us if possible. I do not wish to kill the boy, _but_ if he is beyond redemption...," replied Jo with Momiji looking saddened by this.

"I don't think he's evil Master Hayabusa. Just...misguided. The information we uncovered on the boy's origins, where he was originally from, and how he was treated as a child for what was sealed inside of him are a considerable factor in all of this," pleaded Momiji, as she saw Jo nodding since that was true as well.

"Which is why I wish to see him for myself. I wish to test his spirit and see if Genshin's own influence has corrupted the soul within him before making my decision," replied Jo calmly while seemingly staring out the window at the sky, but in reality his eyes could only see darkness, and had to rely on the "mind's eye" for guidance.

(Base of Mt. Fuji-A Little Later)

Few knew what lay at the base of Mt. Fuji. Most didn't travel to the base of the mountain, as the Japanese Government made it explicitly clear years ago that certain areas of the area were considered off limits. And for good reason! What many did not know about Japan, except a few key sections of the Japanese Government, was that certain mountain parts of the area held various ninja villages, and ninja clans that did certain..._jobs_ paid by clients that couldn't do things themselves.

The Japanese Government tended to always look the other way when it came to some of the more..._deathly_ assignments the ninja clans took on. Mostly because they rarely if ever killed any native Japanese citizen unless there was proof of him deserving of it. At most, they had killed corrupt government officials with the proof always landing on the desk of another official who investigated corruption and copies of it being in the possession of the ninja clan hired for the job.

As an insurance policy to protect themselves from any backlash from other officials who may disprove of them.

At this particular part at the base of Mt. Fuji's, this area was not allowed to be seen by _anyone_, not even by Japanese Government officials, as it held the graves of the Black Spider Clan, and their swords marking each grave there. Among these graves, at the top of them all, stabbed into a section of the ground higher then the others, was the Blade of the Archfiend, and the marker for the grave of the Master Ninja Genshin.

And kneeling in front of this grave marker was Master Ninja Ryu Hayabusa and one day in the future (at least he hoped to be one day) Master Ninja Uzumaki Naruto. Both had a hand on the sword, there heads bowed, praying that Genshin's soul would find peace on the other side, and finally be laid to rest despite his actions. The man wasn't evil like Ryu had once thought of the man, but misguided in his attempt to make the Black Spider Clan the superior ninja clan amongst its rivals, and took a path of darkness few could leave or even want to leave. In the end, Genshin had died a warrior, not as a Fiend like Elizebet had turned him into, and even gave Ryu his sword to use against the Archfiend despite everything that had happened.

Genshin may have hated Ryu and the Dragon lineage for always making the Black Spider Clan seem like it was second best...but there _always_ some form of respect between them. For all the rage, the darkness, the scorn, and hatred between the two clans...Genshin was a man who respected those with strength that rivaled his own. He never feared those who were possibly stronger then him. In fact, the man loved the idea of someone being on par with him, as it pushed his own limits to the breaking point, and again...there was _always_ respect.

Ryu always had Genshin's respect despite thwarting the attempts of the Black Spider Clan and Naruto...the boy was like the son the man always wanted. That in itself was saying something if the man, who hated the Dragon Clan truly cared about a ninja in training, who he personally trained, and was from the Dragon lineage.

"Even though the darkness is lifted, I still have much to do. That _WE_ have much to do Naruto," stated Ryu with his eyes now open and turned his head to look at Naruto, who now looked back at him, and nodded in agreement since there was some final last minute things they needed to handle.

After the explosion, which both ninja barely survived, they made their way out of the rubble (some of it consisting of the Archfiend's bones), and found Irene Lew looking for them a few feet away. She leaped into Ryu's arms and hugged him, happy to see the man was alive despite everything thrown at him. Meanwhile, Naruto just watched this with a knowing smirk on his face that the Dragon Ninja knew was going to cause him trouble later, and the Uzumaki was going to milk this for all it was worth.

But that was much later in the future. Not now when certain..._matters_ had to be addressed regarding Naruto's current situation.

"Yeah. Time to face the music with the Dragon Clan," remarked Naruto with a smile on his face though it was faint and filled with a bit of fear.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise on my honor as a Dragon Ninja to help you become a great ninja one day Naruto," said Ryu in a comforting tone.

"I want to make Lord Genshin proud. I want to be a great ninja just like him. Not dark like him per se, but...someone who fights for a cause greater than himself, and a cause I can truly believe in. That was what he did and that is the kind of ninja I wish to be in life," said Naruto with Ryu smiling behind his cloth like face mask and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"In time Naruto. Just be patient. You have done more in your young life then any other ninja your age. You have stared into the face of death, Fiends, the Archfiend, and other dark creatures that full grown adults would have run away from. You are well underway in being a Master Ninja like myself and Genshin," said Ryu with Naruto smiling at him that was a true smile he had not given anyone, except for Genshin and Gamov after being brought to the lair of the Black Spider Clan, and recruited into their ranks.

"I will try to live up to your expectations. Just as I tried to live up to Lord Genshin's when I served under him. I know I still have much to learn and if the Dragon Clan accepts me, if only for a time...I would be honored to learn under you, Master Ryu," replied Naruto humbly with Ryu giving the boy a firm squeeze on his shoulder.

"One step at a time Naruto. One step at a time. For now, let's go see my Father, and find out if we can get you to become apart of our clan. At least for the time being given what you did with Genshin and until this whole mess gets sorted out. Something that should have been sorted out long ago and I have a feeling we will soon find out why that wasn't the case," replied Ryu with Naruto nodding and the two ninja soon left the graveyard of the Black Spider Clan.

The path of Uzumaki Naruto, ninja of the Black Spider Clan was now over. The path of Uzumaki Naruto, ninja of the Dragon lineage had now begun.

(Elemental Countries-Tanzaku Quarters-At the Moment)

"Care to repeat that again Jiraiya? I don't think I heard you correctly. My hearing must be failing me from years of drinking," said one angry sounding Senju Tsunade, who grabbed her former teammate by the scruff of his shirt, and yanked him forward to look him dead in the eyes.

Jiraiya could tell from her eyes that she was clearly pissed off.

"Uzumaki Naruto, your Godson..._our_ Godson, who was entrusted to us by Minato, and Kushina...he is alive. Alive...and missing. Sort of," replied Jiraiya with Tsunade looking at him with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth.

He had only just arrived at Tanzaku Quarters, his spy network proving invaluable to him like always, but the problem not in locating Tsunade as it was to _talk_ to the woman, and getting her to see things from his perspective. The woman was stubborn, had a temper, and could hit you so hard that your body could go sailing from one country to the next. When he did find her, the first piece of business the Toad Sage talked to Tsunade about was the failed invasion of Konoha done by Orochimaru, and how their shared sensei had barely survived the ordeal. When he found the woman, Jiraiya made sure to tell Tsunade about the Edo Tensei, and how Orochimaru had used it to temporarily bring back her two male relatives long since dead back to be used as mindless pawns during the fighting.

It was only thanks to a deranged Jinchuriki from Suna, who had let free his Biju shooting blasts of powerful wind in random directions did the barrier holding back the ANBU was there any timely intervention to stop what would clearly have been the inevitable end of the Sandaime Hokage. After that, Jiraiya had Tsunade's full attention, and decided on the more pressing matter of her becoming the new Hokage of Konoha.

At first, she refused the offer, the woman's eyes filled with pain, and loss from years past of loved ones who loved her dearly. But Jiraiya of the Sannin needed Tsunade to come back and expressed as much since the Sandaime wanted her back not just to take up the mantle of Hokage. Jiraiya also needed her back to heal the injured, some even in some cases _dying_ people of Konoha, their old sensei for a Hokage included among them, and would help smooth over a few feathers among the old big wigs who once said no to the idea of her medical program.

Seeing Tsunade's position soften at the idea, the Toad Sannin went in for the kill, and told her about Uzumaki Naruto. Told the woman about her _Godson_, who she had long since believed was dead after the events of Kyuubi's attack, but was in fact _alive_! That the boy had been _kidnapped_ by ninja and taken away from Konoha at the age of six to be used for unknown purposes.

He also just happened to leave out the part of Naruto being the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi and hoped Tsunade didn't figure out where it went. Or rather who it was sealed into when the attack was over.

"Explain. Tell me everything. Leave nothing out. If you so much as lie to me even _once _Jiraiya, I will beat you _literally_ to death right here in this very bar in front of _everyone_, and than return to Konoha to finish what Orochimaru started with sensei. So talk. NOW!" commanded Tsunade with Jiraiya grimacing since he was going to get beaten up badly one way or another.

At least with telling her the truth, as he interpreted it anyway, the beating wouldn't be to death, and just close to it.

"Okay. This is what I know," said Jiraiya, as he told Tsunade about how Naruto had been kidnapped six years ago by strange ninja from the Black Spider Clan, a man by the name of Genshin being behind it, and his possible reappearance in Wave Country a few months ago.

Jiraiya went on to tell her about how Naruto went under the title of Yami Kitsune Jigumo while slaughtering the army of thugs Gato just using the Kusari-Gama he had on him and wind affinity at the time. How according to both Kakashi and Kurenai, who were also eye witnesses during the whole thing, the boy had brutally ripped through Gato, ignoring the man's pleading, and begging for Naruto to stop.

The only thing Jiraiya _conveniently_ left out was the abuse Naruto went through during the first 6 years of his childhood prior to being kidnapped. The Toad Sannin didn't really feel such information was relevant for Tsunade to know and thus kept that tidbit of truth from being told and thus didn't _technically_ lie to her.

"And I can use my position as the new Hokage of Konoha to look for Naruto? No form of interference? No bitching from the Councils or Clan Heads? I know all about how most of them acted when Minato was planning to alter the governing system in Konoha before he died. I was planning to stay in Konoha at the time because my medical program was going to finally get funding and I was going to be leading the project," said Tsunade with Jiraiya nodding.

"Being the Hokage gives you that power Tsunade. Everyone wants the boy back so there should be no interference from them when you give the order for ANBU to look for our Godson. Though I would recommend you allow me to seal his memories and any abilities he may learn once that happens. Anything this Black Spider Clan taught Naruto could be dangerous and we don't know how badly his mind has been tainted in connection to what he thinks about Konoha in general," said Jiraiya with Tsunade shaking her head at the idea of doing that to Naruto.

"No. I will determine that for myself before such an action is taken upon his capture and I speak to him about what happened to since he has been away from Konoha. I'll become the new Hokage of Konoha, but you will do no such thing like perform a sealing on him. Until I say so Jiraiya, you are to bring Naruto to me after capturing to see just how 'lost' he may have become while away from the village, and...I _mean it_!" said Tsunade with a knowing look and the Sannin hid his grimace while nodding his head.

'Damn it. I was really hoping she would trust me enough to follow through with the order to seal his powers and memories. If I do that before we reach Konoha for her to inspect him, Tsunade will suspect something, and the people will not stand the idea of Naruto being brought back in one piece. I will have to play this covertly if I am to succeed in getting the boy under the village's control,' thought Jiraiya with Tsunade's eyes showing she did not completely trust him in regards to her order.

Jiraiya would need to tread carefully when capturing the boy and bringing Naruto back.

'You think I'm a fool Jiraiya? You think I've been away for so long that I can't tell what _really _happened to Naruto? That I haven't put two and two together by realizing what happened to Kyuubi? How my only Godson is a Jinchuriki? My Grandmother was the first and Kushina was the second following her. There is a reason villages aren't suppose to know about Jinchuriki and I have a feeling someone made that impossible for Naruto,' thought Tsunade, as she would do her own investigation about how people treated the boy, and know who she could trust regarding Naruto's safety.

And who to kill for those that would endanger Naruto's safety.

(A/N: YAY! Hope you liked that chapter. Cue Ninja Gaiden 2 credits and ending music for this chapter coming to close. Just so you know, I won't be working on anything until _after_ July 4 so don't expect another update until the week after. I know you are bummed, but it gives me time to catch a breather so I can prepare myself for writing what goes on with Naruto being involved for the events of Ninja Gaiden 3. So bare with me because this will be a little more difficult to write. Until next time...PEACE!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Ninja Trial

Naruto walked toward the Dragon Tower. The building had been repaired since the attack made by the Black Spider Clan and Genshin for the Demon Statue. At the moment, the boy was in chains, restraints attached to his wrists, his ankles, torso, and neck with his arm ninja escort flanking him on all sides. How this did this image come to pass while making his way to the Dragon Tower? How did this image of the former Black Spider Clan member being chained up like a criminal come to pass?

Well...

(Flashback-Sometime Earlier)

"Master Ryu, we are here to escort you both to the Dragon Tower. Your Father wishes to speak with you regarding..._him_," said one of the Dragon Ninja of the group, possibly the leader, standing in front of Ryu and Naruto.

"I see. Is that why you have restraints on hand? To bind the boy beside me?" asked Ryu with the ninja in front of him nodding.

"Out of the question. I am not a prisoner nor will I be treated like one," said Naruto with the boy glancing at the eight Dragon Ninjas in front of him.

"You have no choice in this matter boy. You serve the Black Spider Clan and its dark Master Ninja Genshin. Master Jo Hayabusa's orders are absolute," stated the leader of the group while some of them moved into position to restrain the boy.

"This isn't necessary. We are going to see my Father so there is no need to restrain him," said Ryu while trying to appease the ninja around him to not make this happen.

"Your Father gave the order Master Ryu. As Clan Head, we must follow his orders on this matter, and orders are to have the boy restrained before being brought to the Dragon Tower. Your Father, Master Hayate of the Mugen Tenshin Clan along with several others wish to speak with you about the boy, and what happened with the Archfiend," explained the leader of the group.

"Can we not put restraints on him? The boy won't run. I can guarantee it," replied Ryu with the ninja in front of him shaking his head.

"We have our orders Master Ryu. We either put the restraints on him and remove all of his weapons without problem. His failure to comply will result in us using force," said the ninja while Naruto growled angrily at them.

"You better use force because its the _only_ way you'll get those chains on me," remarked Naruto before drawing his sword with the other Dragon Ninja around him drawing their weapons to fight against the boy.

"Enough! Naruto this does not help you. My Father is not a narrow-minded man. He is only doing this as a precaution. Once he sees you are not a threat to anyone here among the Dragon Clan, the restraints will be removed, and your weapons returned," said Ryu calmly while putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Will you give me your word as a Dragon Ninja that I will get my weapons back?" asked Naruto with Ryu nodding.

"I do. Trust me Naruto. Nothing bad will happen to you so long as I am around," replied Ryu with the blonde looking from him to the group of ninjas surrounding him.

"All right. I'll trust you Ryu. But only because I sense your intentions are pure. I sense that you will not go back on your word," replied Naruto before sheathing his blade and handing it over to Ryu.

Soon after giving Ryu his sword, Naruto surrendered Kyuubi's Tail, the Fiend's Bane Bow, his shrunken, kunai, and two sets of lock picking equipment to the Master Ninja. Once that was done, the group of ninja in front of him searched the boy just to be sure he really did surrender everything to Ryu, and proceeded to put the restrained on Naruto the moment they were satisfied with their inspection.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll be with you every step of the way to the Dragon Tower, and we will take the fastest route there," said Ryu with his hand on the boy after the restraints were put in place.

With that being said, the group formed around Naruto, Ryu right beside him, and they marched straight for the Dragon Tower.

(End Flashback)

"So much for a warm reception," remarked Naruto, as he was taken the fastest route to the Dragon Tower, and soon made his way up the long line of stairs to the top of the tower.

All the way to the very room where Genshin had fought Jo Hayabusa and allowed the Blood Queen of the Greater Fiends to steal the Demon Statue. The room had long since been repaired, the damage from the fighting, and the fire no longer visible to those who had seen this place during all of the fighting along with the aftermath of it. In the room was Jo Hayabusa, sitting in seiza position, and beside him in the same position was none other then Hayate of the Mugen Tenshin Clan.

Also in the room were various ninja from both clans. Some old. Some young. The older ninja were seen as elders of sorts. Advisors possibly in Naruto's mind. The young ninja were meant to watch to see how their leaders operated and to learn from the experience. When Naruto was brought in, many of the ninja in the room glared at him, no doubt due to the fact his damaged armor, and uniform still had the markings of the Black Spider Clan on them. Some looked at the boy with pity, as if they did not wish to see one so young in the ways of the ninja be punished, and yet knew it was inevitable given the insignia worn on his uniform.

"This is the boy?" asked Hayate calmly, as he looked at the boy standing before them in chains while Jo nodded since he sensed Naruto had entered the room with his son.

"Yes. This is Genshin's student. Uzumaki Naruto," replied Jo Hayabusa with many in the room whispering among themselves, some even glaring harder, and others were unsure how to react to this news.

"I sense great power in him," remarked Hayate while Jo nodded in agreement.

"The boy is a Jinchuriki. He holds a Biju within him. The Kyuubi no Kitsune," said Jo with many in the room looking shocked by this.

"Shouldn't he be restrained with tighter chains?" asked an elderly ninja with a small beard, a scar on the right side of his face, and an eye patch on the same side.

"No. While the boy is a Jinchuriki, he has not used the power of the Biju in him to hurt us, or made an attempt to escape. I wish to extend the boy trust that he will be civil with us and we will in turn extend that same civility to him in return," answered Jo while Ryu nodded to his Father.

"But...he was a student of Genshin! Leader of the Black Spider Clan! The man's personal weapon! This boy cannot be trusted!" protested a younger ninja with a glare being sent by some of the older ninja for the man speaking out of turn.

"It was because of Naruto's assistance that I was able to defeat the Blood Queen of the Greater Fiends, the Inferno High Priest Dagra Dai, and the Archfiend itself. The boy is also of the Dragon lineage like myself and was raised by Genshin for reasons unknown to our clan. Reasons I believe my Father would like to address for all of us to hear," replied Ryu while putting a firm supporting hand on Naruto to let the boy know he was not going to be abandoned in this moment.

"Indeed. I do know the reason. Years ago, a member of our clan, my Father's own brother in fact had gone to a place called the Elemental Countries in pursuit of several members of the Black Spider Clan seeking to establish a base there. To learn the ways of the ninja from that region and in turn take the teaching back here to gain an advantage over us. The Black Spider Ninja were slain, but the Dragon Ninja sent on the mission was also badly injured in the process, and found refuge in the Shinobi village of Konoha. There, he met a kunoichi from that village, and settled down there while sending us information about his success while stating his intentions to stay in that region. However, my Uncle died a few years later from the extensive injuries he endured when fighting the Black Spider Clan's ninja. The kunoichi in question died during child birth, but before these events happened, my Uncle sent a message regarding his child, how the kunoichi he had married, and was carrying his future son was told by her doctor that she would not survive the birth. How he was dying from his own wounds and to come quickly to secure his son to be raised by our clan. However, when several of our ninja arrived, we were told by the leader of the Leaf that was the Sandaime Hokage, and how the child had died soon after its Mother. A stillborn child he said. At the time, the Dragon Ninjas who were there took his word for it, not believing the man knew of the boy's lineage, or that the respected leader of such a beloved Shinobi village would lie to our faces. However, my Father, who went personally to get him from that area, swore to never to have anyone from the Dragon Clan enter the Elemental Countries ever again. He blamed that region for the death of his son and how the doctors there did not treat his injuries properly like it was first assumed At best, we were able to take our fallen Dragon Ninja comrade back with us to be buried, and swore never to return to that region of the world," explained Jo while Naruto himself listened to this story intently.

"Did your Uncle tell you the name of his son in the message he sent?" asked Ryu with Jo nodding.

"Yes. He called his son Minato. After you came back from Vigoor, I had our spy network begin an investigation on the matter of where this boy Uzumaki Naruto came from. The description you gave of the boy reminded me of the description my Father once told me about his brother and how he went to the Element Countries on a secret mission there. As the investigation continued, I learned the reason behind the Black Spider Clan's actions, and why Genshin took an interest in Naruto. He learned of Naruto's lineage through his own spy network and came to find the boy a little over 6 years ago in Konoha to take him from the village. The purpose of such a bizarre move? To teach the boy and have Naruto become one his key agents to bring about our destruction prior to his partnership to bring about the return of the Archfiend," replied Jo with Naruto narrowing his eyes at him.

"Turning a member of the Dragon lineage against itself? How?" asked Hayate curiously with a frown on his face and looked at Jo before glancing at Naruto.

"Because like I said before Hayate...the boy here is a Jinchuriki. I have information from the Elemental Countries concerning the past history of Jinchuriki and how most of them are treated. Though I think given how we have one such person here standing before us, I think it would be best to hear the boy's story of his life prior to being 'saved' by Genshin, and the Black Spider Clan," replied Jo with everyone focusing entirely on Naruto now and all eyes looking into his blue ones.

"My life? Before Genshin I had _no life_! I was beaten, shunned, hated, and oppressed by the Leaf. I wasn't just called names everyday, but rather beaten almost everyday since I could remember things, and there were times I thought I would die from these attacks. I probably would have if not for the Biju sealed inside my body or later on when Lord Genshin saved me from my death when I was 6 years old. I was offered a chance to have a purpose in life and be taught _personally_ by Lord Genshin and his brother Gamov in their arts. It was through the two of them that I was able to flourish and grow stronger. Back in Konoha, I would have been a weak idiot who couldn't tell his head from his ass, and seen as just a weapon while being their personal submissive punching bag on the side when it suited them. I owed Genshin my life! And I would offer it up to him in a heartbeat if he gave the command," stated Naruto while looking directly at the two Master Ninja in front of him while Ryu's grip increased.

"Calm down Naruto. I know you are angry at them for how they are portraying Genshin, but such anger will only hinder you here. Remember to be calm and collected. I know Genshin taught you this much," whispered Ryu with Naruto's clenched fists tightening for a second before they unclenched.

"Loyalty to such a level is considerably rare. Did Genshin ever speak to you during the early years of your training in regards to your heritage or the Biju sealed inside your body?" asked Hayate with Naruto shaking his head no.

"Not about my heritage. I was told about the fox later on years later and learned of my heritage to the Dragon Clan after I stole the Eye of the Dragon for Obaba. The jewel, in its own way, attacked me with its energy, revealed to me the truth about my bloodline, and Obaba herself admitted to it after giving the old hag the jewel. She never did like me and only tolerated my presence within the Black Spider Clan because of Genshin. I was attacked by her and left a nasty little wound on her abdomen before I escaped her sight. Judging from the fact Ryu here was able to call upon the true Dragon Sword using the Eye of the Dragon, the old hag was no doubt killed, and by someone of exceptional skill before giving the jewel to him. After I escaped, I went to Genshin's location, where he admitted what Obaba told me was the truth, and he drew his sword while questioning whether or not I was still loyal to him upon learning the truth for myself," replied Naruto with many listening intently to his words.

"And what did you do when that happened?" asked Jo curiously since Genshin was a man who did not spare people lightly.

"I offered Lord Genshin my neck and my head as proof of my loyalty to him. I explained to the man how he saved me from a life of suffering and gave it purpose while asking for my loyalty in return. I offered my life to him as proof that regardless of my blood, I was his to command, and to kill whenever he wished. I bowed my head at the time and made no move to stop him from taking my life. In the end, he saw my words were truthful, and didn't kill me," answered Naruto with many being shocked the boy would offer his life to the man and be spared.

"Instead, Genshin did make the attempt at the top of Mt. Fuji when I was getting close to it, and would have to fight him to enter the gateway to the Underworld," added Ryu while hoping to give Naruto a few sympathetic looks from the ninja around him, and possibly see the boy as someone who has suffered enough in life to be spared further punishment.

"And yet the boy survived," commented Hayate with Naruto looking down a bit.

"Kyuubi helped me. If it wasn't for him...I would have died like Lord Genshin wanted. When I got up to the top of Mt. Fuji again, I saw Elizebet standing over Genshin's body, and I knew she planned to turn him into a Fiend to be her instrument of destruction for anyone standing in her way. Namely everyone here belonging to the Dragon Clan. I did not want Lord Genshin's soul tainted so I stabbed her with my sword, but she threw me off, showing I was too late, and my former Master had become a Greater Fiend. She then proceeded to partially transform and stabbed me with her tail before I was thrown into the mountain to suffer while in the Underworld," explained Naruto before he told how Ryu and Genshin soon did battle with the latter losing to the former.

"Most impressive Ryu. You have indeed proven yourself to be a Master Ninja once more through this event," praised Jo while Ryu nodding though he did not take pride in it.

"While I appreciate the praise Father, there is more you do not know. Genshin and Naruto did something just before the man died. Something that may cause..._complications_ for the motion I wish bring before you in having Naruto joining the clan," stated Ryu with many in the room looking shocked by this.

"What?! A student of Genshin a Dragon Ninja? No! Never!" stated one elderly ninja while shaking his head.

"He's far too dangerous. His mind is poisoned by the teaching of the Black Spider Clan and by Genshin himself!" said another elderly ninja, but from the Mugen Tenshin Clan closest to Hayate.

"He's suffered enough! Let him prove himself! Would you want such a chance if in his position?" offered an unknown kunoichi hidden by some of the ninja from the Mugen Tenshin Clan.

For a moment, Naruto thought he saw light violet hair among the ninja in the room, and from where the female voice came from.

"You spoke of a possible complication caused by both Naruto and Genshin prior to the Master Ninja's death. What kind of complication Ryu?" asked Jo curiously while Ryu hesitated for a second before looking at Naruto, who nodded since it was going to come out anyway, and there was no point in holding back any longer.

"Before his death, Genshin admitted to Naruto that the boy was the son he always wanted in life, and Naruto himself wished he had Genshin as a Father. In an act befitting a dying man wishing to grant the wish of his only student, Genshin had his blood mixed in with Naruto's own, and through this mixing...Naruto has Fiend blood in his veins," replied Ryu while silence followed his words, a pin could drop in the room, and easily echo through the entire tower.

Before the room exploded with voices and erupting with chaos around the two ninja at the center of the room. Voices calling for the boy's death. His banishment to the farthest reaches of the world, never to return again, and some even had their weapons drawn to slay Naruto in this very room. For his part, Naruto kept his cool, but also made sure to be mindful of his surroundings, and who among the ninja in this room would strike first. Even now, the boy's mind was calculating how fast he would have to move, the possible exits available to him, and possible locations where he would have to personally _make_ the exit.

Beside him, Ryu Hayabusa also watched the various actions of both his clan, and those of the Mugen Tenshin Clan in the room with sharp eyes. This was something the Dragon Ninja was concerned about, as he had basically made Naruto a target for ever single ninja in this room, and knew this was not something the boy deserved after everything he was put through in his young life. Looking at his Father, Ryu hoped the older man would stop this before things got out of hand, or even Hayate since his clan was making just as much noise.

"Enough!" commanded Jo with a raised hand and instantly the room was brought into a dead silence while Ryu looked at the two Master Ninja in front of him with pleading eyes that hoped they would be reasonable.

"Father. Hayate. I ask you both not to punish Naruto for what he has done, the clan that he served, or for the blood mixed into his veins. When the time came, this boy proved himself to be a true Dragon Ninja, fighting beside me in battle, helping with the killing the Blood Queen of the Greater Fiends, the Inferno Priest Dagra Dai, and the Archfiend itself. The circumstances of him being raised by the Black Spider Clan and trained by Genshin himself have not poisoned his mind into hating us. However, if we reject him now, despise him now, when he needs us the most above all things...then it will not be the Black Spider Clan responsible for making Naruto hate us. We will have done it for them. This boy has endured enough pain and hatred from his _true_ enemies at such a young age for something that wasn't his fault. He doesn't need to feel such negativity from us too. The Dragon Clan should not be lashing out at one of its own. One who was lost to us based on a lie we foolishly believed without investigating further. We have been given a chance to redeem ourselves for our stupidity and foolishness in believing the lie by embracing the boy as one of us," said Ryu in a passionate speech, which left many in the room silent, and many thinking over what they had just done with shame in their eyes.

They had nearly betrayed the conviction and principles that made up their clans. And for what? Because of their own fears?! Because they were staring at a child of the Dragon Clan, who had been raised differently from them?

"Your words hold wisdom beyond your years Ryu. Indeed, the boy has been through a lot, and he doesn't need any more from us. However, the case of his blood mixing with Genshin's in his Fiend state caused by Elizebet is not something we can excuse lightly. Had Naruto not done that, entry into the clan would not be an issue, and the fact he is a Jinchuriki would not bother us either," replied Jo with Ryu finding most of his concerns for Naruto's future evaporate in that very moment.

Most of it.

"But, due to the fact Naruto did mix his blood with that of a Fiend in the form of Genshin himself, who given his already incredible skills as a ninja would probably be ranked as a Greater Fiend amongst them. The laws of the Mugen Tenshin Clan and the Dragon Clan are identical on this matter regarding the mixing of such blood," added Hayate with Ryu's eyes showing concern and Naruto tensing for a moment.

"Uzumaki Naruto, please take three steps forward," commanded Jo with Naruto looking at Ryu, who nodded in telling him to obey, and the boy took three seemingly loud steps forward with the chains rattling around his body with each step taken.

'This is it fox. I'm either going to be killed or possibly sealed away somewhere in some cave to rot for the rest of my life,' thought Naruto while the Kyuubi shook his head.

_**"Do not worry Naruto. No such banishment or death will come. I can feel it within my own tails,"**_ said Kyuubi to assure Naruto all would work out in the end.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have shown skill, talent, and devotion to the ninja way few could hope to match outside of myself, Hayate, Ryu, and a few hours between the two clans in this room. However, the laws of our two clans regarding the mixing of blood with those of a Fiend are absolute, and no one is above them no matter how much we feel otherwise on this matter given your past history. However, it is because of your past history that the punishment delivered today will not be as harsh as it would have been without knowing what we discovered about you. That being said, it is the decision of the Dragon Clan, a decision made through my authority as the Clan Head, and Master Ninja that you, one Uzumaki Naruto, be allowed to live among us...for a short time. After no less then three years living within this village, learning all that you can from us, and the ninja way as we have learned it since time memorial...you will be banished from our village," said Jo with Ryu looking shocked by this news and Naruto looked devastated by this decision.

"Banishment? Father surely there is something else aside from banishment that we could give for a punishment," offered Ryu while Jo shook his head no.

"The only other option after three years of Naruto living among us...is death. Death...by your own hands with the Dragon Sword coming down upon his head at the neck, Ryu," stated Jo with Ryu looking away, his hands clenched, and heard Naruto sigh.

"I accept your choice in punishment Jo Hayabusa," replied Naruto with Ryu and some of the other ninja in the room looking shocked to hear him seemingly accept this.

"What?! Naruto, why would you accept this? You will be alone in a few years when the banishment happens. Its worse than death for you!" protested Ryu with Naruto turning to face him.

"It is all right Ryu. I know you don't like this decision made by your Father. I don't like it either. But just because I am being banished from the clan in a few years doesn't mean I am going to be hated during that time. I get to spend the next few years here, learning from you, the others, and take what I know with me on my travels. I won't be an enemy to the Dragon Clan or Mugen Tenshin Clan when I leave. If either clan needs me to help them with something, I'll gladly come to your aid," replied Naruto with Ryu smiling at him while Jo and Hayate nodding.

"Thank you for letting us know this Naruto. It further proves to us that you have matured at a level beyond anyone your age has ever done. Perhaps, you will unknowingly be able to teach us something new during your time here in the Hayabusa Village," commented Jo, who gave the boy a small bow of his head, and Hayate doing the same.

'That boy. He is truly something special,' thought Ryu while smiling at the boy now being freed from his chains.

"If it is all right with you Jo Hayabusa, I would like to make a small request of you...in private?" asked Naruto with Jo nodding and motioned for everyone to leave the room while leaving the two ninja alone to talk.

"What is the request Naruto?" asked Jo with Naruto sighing and feeling nervous.

"It is in regards to my banishment in the next few years. Or rather my future once I leave the Hayabusa Village when the time comes," answered Naruto before explaining what he planned to do and what he was asking of the Head of the Dragon Clan.

"I see. What you are asking is not small task. It can be done, but it is no less challenging to do," replied Jo with Naruto nodding.

"I know. Whatever you ask of me in return for this request being done, I will pay," said Naruto with Jo nodding since what the boy was asking was not cheap and would be done leading up to his banishment.

"My only price I would ask of you for this request, is you stand by my son in the heat of battle, and support him where others cannot. Just because the Fiends have been defeated does not mean that darkness has been removed completely. There is always something lurking in the shadows waiting to replace the one that has fallen. It is the way of things and of balance. In the coming years, I believe my son will be facing a new evil, and you Naruto will be there to help him face it. Do this for me...and _I_ will do what you ask of my clan," said Jo with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"I accept. I also sense that something will undoubtedly happen in the next few years to come following the Archfiend's defeat. I want to help in anyway I can to prove myself," replied Naruto with Jo smiling at him.

"Then go be with your fellow clansmen Naruto. You have earned it," replied Jo with Naruto nodding and smiling now.

"I will...after I get some new clothes and before _that_...a nice warm bath," commented Naruto before heading out the door while Jo let out a chuckle.

(Hayabusa Village-Sometime Later)

"Naruto!" exclaimed Ayane, as she had been around waiting for him, and appeared in a swirl of wind.

"Oh! Ayane! Uh...how are you?" asked Naruto a bit startled and slightly nervous due to the fact the two of them were not enemies.

And what he did the last time they met.

"Good. You look better. Even more with new clothing," remarked Ayane with a smirk with Naruto giving a small scowl and pout.

"Well, when you have been stabbed multiple times, thrown off a mountain _twice_, hit all the jagged rocks said mountain shouldn't have, and nearly get killed after the Archfiend blows up nearly point blank range...I'll say the same to you," countered Naruto with the girl knowing he had a point.

"True, but I still love the new look. Even if it does bare the symbol of the Black Spider Clan on it," replied Ayane since Naruto's new attire was a modification of his old ninja suit with a few additional piece of ninja armor those of the Dragon Clan wore that helped balance it out.

The clothing also bore the mark of the Dragon Clan on the right shoulder, Black Spider Clan on the left, and to Ayane's surprise the Whirlpool symbol of the Uzumaki Clan on the front of his chest over the heart. Over all of _that_, the boy wore a black trench coat with the kanji for _Kitsune_ on it, and the inside of it held a special strap to hold Kyuubi's Tail for him while a slit was made so he could have his sheathed sword be hidden inside of it.

All in all...he looked badass.

"It is my way of honoring them and Lord Genshin for training me to be a ninja," said Naruto with Ayane understanding why his uniform was like that.

"No mask?" asked Ayane with Naruto smirking and produced one from his coat.

"I see no need to wear it here. No point. I only wore this around those I didn't trust or I didn't want to see my face because they were my enemies," replied Naruto with Ayane raising an eyebrow as she walked over to him.

"And now?" asked Ayane curiously while Naruto smirked at her.

"You're not my enemy. In truth...I never saw you as one," replied Naruto with Ayane's face getting a little red at his admission.

"Oh! Well, that is good to hear," said Ayane since she thought Naruto was being a little sweet on her.

"Listen, about when we last saw each other...uh...I want to apologize for that," replied Naruto with Ayane's face getting redder with her giving off a small scowl.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about that. You did something very perverted and I will have you pay for it!" exclaimed Ayane, as she got right in his face, and poked him in the chest multiple times.

It was a good thing her face was red because the feeling of muscle from the jabbing of Naruto's chest made Ayane's face feel even warmer.

"And how do you want me to pay for it?" asked Naruto with Ayane thinking for a second she got a smile on her face.

"_You_ have to take me out to lunch tomorrow!" declared Ayane with Naruto now raising an eyebrow at her.

"To lunch?" asked Naruto since he expected something far more...diabolical?

"Yes. Someplace classy. _Expensive_! One of my choosing in Sky City Tokyo!" declared Ayane before she let out an evil laughter that just needed a storm cloud and flashes of lightning to go with it.

Naruto just sweat dropped.

"Fine. But in return, you must promise not to seek further retribution for that incident in any shape or form. _Ever_!" replied Naruto with Ayane thinking about it before nodding.

"Deal!" exclaimed Ayane before they shook hands on it and the girl skipped off at her own pace.

(Water Country-Rebel Base-At the Moment)

"Haku?" asked Zabuza while seeing his student suddenly go ramrod straight.

"Urge to kill violet haired women...rising...rising," whispered Haku in a trance like state while flexing her hand before she stopped and looked around like she didn't even know what was going on.

'Damn it brat! You are making Haku go more and more boy crazy over you. Stop doing that!' thought Zabuza angrily while hoping his words would somehow reach Naruto and he would listen to them.

(Hayabusa Village-With Naruto)

"She really likes you," declared Momiji with Naruto turning to see the Dragon Shrine Maiden approach him.

"Really? Because the evil laughter at getting me to take her out to an expensive lunch tomorrow says otherwise," remarked Naruto with Momiji smirking at him.

"Trust me. She likes you. This is just her way of showing it. Between you, me, and this wall, I have it on good authority that she thinks your cute," replied Momiji with Naruto raising his eyebrow at her.

"Cute? I didn't think my attire as ninja before now was considered cute," said Naruto while Momiji letting out a small giggle.

"Your attire has always been terrifying. As it should be with ninja. But your _face_ is cute in a boyish charm like manner, which fits for someone who is only is little over thirteen going on fourteen year old. In a few more years, a lot of girls will be red in the face with desire, and want to have their chance at courting you," commented Momiji with Naruto shaking his head.

"Thanks," said Naruto with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Just be good to her Naruto. Oh and one more thing...she is also Hayate's half sister," said Momiji with Naruto looking shocked.

"Hayate? As in..._THE_ _Clan Head_ of the Mugen Tenshin Clan? That Hayate I just saw in the Dragon Tower not that long ago?" asked Naruto with Momiji nodding with a semi-grim look on her face.

"The very same. Sadly, Ayane is not well liked among her own clan. Just like you weren't liked at one point for being Genshin's student and an adopted member of the Black Spider Clan," replied Momiji with Naruto narrowing his eyes and a serious intensity in them.

"Tell me what you know," ordered Naruto with his voice giving no room for arguing.

"Follow me to the Dragon Shrine. I'll tell you everything there in private," replied Momiji and saw Naruto nodding before following the woman to the Dragon Shrine.

(Dragon Tower-Several Hours Later)

"How is he fairing so far?" asked Jo with Ryu entering the room to see his Father in seiza position while seemingly staring at nothing.

"So far no one has made him feel unwelcome. A good start given how its only been a few hours since being a member of the clan," commented Ryu, as he had shadowed the boy in secret to ensure nothing happened to him while in the village, and was welcomed among his fellow Dragon Ninja.

"And his living accommodations?" asked Jo with Ryu hesitating.

"I talked to him about it. He wants to move into _that _place," replied Ryu with Jo raising an eyebrow since the Master Ninja knew of the place his son spoke of just now.

"Really? Interesting. Did he say why?" asked Jo with Ryu nodding.

"While he wants to be close to the clan, Naruto doesn't want us to get _that_ close where we feel pain when the time comes for him to leave. He's trying to spare us the emotional pain we would feel later on," replied Ryu sadly while Jo let out a noise of understanding to the boy's reason.

"It will take quite some time for that place to be restored to its former glory. And even more time I suspect for you to visit him there given the past history such a place has with you and the previous owner," added Jo with Ryu nodding since _that_ place was hurtful to be near, even when he had to go there to get to the base of Mt. Fuji, and stop the Black Spider Clan.

"I'll visit him there. Eventually. For now, I'll train him in what I know when he's around the village," replied Ryu knowing the boy will be around the village for awhile.

"I hear he will be taking Ayane on what many consider to be a _date_ tomorrow? How does Hayate feel about this?" asked Jo with Ryu smirking now while walking over to the open sliding window.

"Like how any big brother would feel regarding his sister going out with a boy. Even if she is his half sister, the man doesn't want anything bad to happen to her. There are few among the Mugen Tenshin Clan who don't hate Ayane and I'm sure there are fewer who would approve of her courting Naruto. When I intercepted him, Hayate told me he just wanted to confront Naruto about it, suspecting this lunch they were having was the boy's idea. But I told him it was in fact Ayane's and she would frown upon him interfering and trying to scare Naruto into turning it down," replied Ryu while remembering the moment of how it nearly came to blows between them when Hayate tried to hunt down Naruto to question him (that was putting it lightly) about his feelings for Ayane.

"She is another who faces problems like Naruto. Hayate is secretly being pressured into having Ayane expelled from the Mugen Tenshin Clan. The only reason it hasn't happened yet is due to her abilities as a ninja have proven to be a valuable asset and her brother just happens to be Hayate," said Jo sadly knowing more of the elderly and tradition following ninja of the Mugen Tenshin Clan frowned upon the girl because of her origins in terms of the conception that took place.

"She could come here. To the Dragon Clan," offered Ryu with Jo shaking his head.

"No. If we did, it would be seen as an insult to them, and they are our most trusted allies who have helped us on many occasions in the past in dealing with dangerous threats. As much as I would like to have Ayane be part of our clan in some manner, it is not worth the risk of losing the Mugen Tenshin Clan as an ally, and even with Hayate as the Clan Head...the man will not be around to live forever. Other Master Ninja will one day rise to take his place and not all of them could be as open-minded or caring at him. They will see Ayane as an offense to the way of the ninja and us taking her in if cast out from them would be seen as a greater insult. The long-term alliance between our clans is paramount Ryu and no one person holds enough value that he or she is considered more valuable then our alliance with another clan," replied Jo with Ryu sighing since that wasn't fair to Ayane, but also knew his Father was right.

"How long do you suspect Ayane has before Hayate is forced to do what he doesn't want to do?" asked Ryu with Jo thinking it over in his mind.

"Around the same time Naruto is to be banished. At most. But anything could speed up the inevitable with Ayane being expelled from the Mugen Tenshin Clan. Her stance with the clans has less support than Naruto's and only because the Mugen Tenshin Clan has a more..._traditional_ policy regarding the children of such events," replied Jo since he had always felt the child's means of conception did not dictate the destiny in life, but rather by their own actions, and the path they chose to walk.

Naruto was a perfect example of that.

"It would seem that the hand of fate have provided Ayane a means to handle such an action," commented Ryu knowing that if Naruto and Ayane hit it off relationship wise, the two would not be alone when they were forced to leave their respected clans.

"So it would seem. But all the same, do not interfere with their relationship Ryu. The two must reach that level together. Forcing it to happen makes it fake and brittle. Only the natural way is such a bond the strongest of bonds. Your Mother was proof of that," said Jo since it was the same regarding his wife and how they got together.

"I will and I will be sure to pass on your words to anyone else wishing to see those two become something more than friends," said Ryu before he was gone in a swirl of leaves.

The leaves in question, which made a sound when hitting the floor, reminded Jo of the treachery Konoha had performed to keep one of Dragon Clan's own within their walls. It was an insult and it must be paid. But how? Jo knew the boy's request was important to him. Jo also knew any action made against Konoha by the Dragon Clan would result in that disgusting place putting things together in regards to Naruto's location. Politically, in the ninja world, or rather on their side of the world such ways had little influence. While the Dragon Clan always made sure to know about politics and the politicians that lurked in that world of "you scratch my back I scratch yours", they never became the politicians themselves.

A Dragon Ninja who relied on bureaucratic favors rather then his or her own skills as a ninja was not a ninja at all. Not a dragon, but rather a snake calling himself a dragon, and if there one absolute...it was that a snake could _never _become a dragon.

Still, Konoha had to pay for their actions, and Jo decided that he would send that message to them _personally_ along with following through with the boy's request. If Konoha truly was as strong as many within its wall would claim it to be, then they would endure, and survive the fiery wrath of the Dragon Clan with their own "Will of Fire".

(Konoha-Two Weeks Later)

"Care to explain yourself Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade while the Sannin in front of her started to sweat heavily under that stare she gave him.

"To be fair Tsunade-hime, you didn't ask me a question I can answer," replied Jiraiya in his usual happy tone meant to throw people off and make people think he was actually a great guy.

"Don't play the idiot with me Jiraiya. We've known each other long enough to know the act is pointless and insulting. My _question_ to you is why? Why did you follow through with this plan for Naruto? Why betray your late student like that?" demanded Tsunade with Jiraiya's smile leaving and became deadly serious.

"You mean leave Naruto to the wolves? Help sensei lie to you? Make sure few were able to help him?" asked Jiraiya with Tsunade nodding.

"Yes! That! Now answer the question. Why?" demanded Tsunade angrily, as she had done her own _personal_ investigation once returning to Konoha, arriving one week early to throw off the people expecting her return later to catch them in the act of destroying all of Naruto's records the Sandaime Hokage still had on file.

The powers that be in Konoha got Jiraiya's message via Toad Summons, saying Tsunade was on her way home, and was expected to arrive at a certain time. What they did_ NOT_ know, was Tsunade forced (threatening to rip his balls off) Jiraiya to write the message that way, and send it to Konoha when they were much closer to the village. When she kicked down the doors to where Jiraiya had told him was the room holding Naruto's records, she found clerks, and other pencil pushing people with a few Shinobi holding various documents pertaining to her Godson's well being.

In their moment of panicking at being caught red handed, several of these Shinobi tried to throw the documents onto the ground, and perform a Fire Jutsu on the various files. But Tsunade along with Shizune had moved quickly, disabling each ninja, and everyone else around them before getting said documents secured. Once she had everything needed, Tsunade went to the Hokage's Office, locked the doors, and looked over all the papers people had been trying to destroy before her arrival. She ignored the pounding of the Shinobi Advisors Homura and Koharu on the door, saying things like "Let us in!" or "This is unbecoming of a Hokage!", and had even threatened to have her removed from office if she didn't let them in to hear their "advice" on certain things.

When she did let them in, Tsunade demanded the same answers from those two that she was now asking Jiraiya, and it was annoying to hear them huffing in indignation. They didn't like being judged by her due to the woman being younger, were asked questions by her, and felt they didn't have to answer any of the questions asked by their new Hokage. So Tsunade gave them two choices. They tell Tsunade freely while in her office _OR_ they could be taken to Ibiki where the information would be extracted _by force_! Naturally, they protested the second option/threat, claiming they knew countless secrets, and thus sending them to Ibiki might result in things being said that shouldn't be heard by others.

Hence why Tsunade countered by telling them to answer her questions so they didn't have to face Ibiki. Again, they sputtered in anger, embarrassment, and mounted excuse upon excuse at her on why they were against answering Tsunade's questions. They had even gone so far as to claim that being Shinobi Advisors since being appointed by the Sandaime granted them immunity in answering any questions made by his successor. They even remarked how if she had stayed in Konoha rather then just running away from her responsibilities that she might be privy to such information.

The nerve of them.

In retaliation, Tsunade punched both old farts into a wall and ordered several ANBU to take them to Ibiki to pry all of the information they knew about Naruto's life from their skulls. Even when they were being dragged away, the two instantly commented how she was acting in disrespectful and unprofessional manner as the new Hokage of Konoha, and Hiruzen would have never done this to them.

Speaking of her sensei, Tsunade paid the man a visit after a few days, and even then it was only because she was sick of Jiraiya's pleading to visit the old man to heal him. The old now former Hokage for the second time in his life was healed by the woman, but it was done slowly, stalled at certain points when Tsunade asked him questions, and he had refused to answer. Politely of course, under the guise of being her kind wise sensei, who felt his wisdom would be given to her when the time was right, and he was the one to decide it.

A bad move on his part, as Tsunade made sure Hiruzen understood her position on the matter with a firm hand, and the threat of ending his life before his Grandson reached his tenth birthday. Hiruzen's nature changed from wise old sensei to angry old Shinobi in an instant, but Tsunade wasn't intimidated by his glare, and reminded the old man that he was at fault for making Naruto suffer for the first 6 years of his life. If he wasn't going to answer her questions or answer them truthfully, she was going to make sure her former sensei paid for it..._painfully_!

And now, she finally had Jiraiya in front of her since he was part of the conspiracy to screw over Naruto. All for some stupid prophecy.

"Because the world as we know it, the ninja way as we all know it, is about to change Tsunade, and above everything else...Konoha must survive the coming storm. Whether or not the other Shinobi villages survive it is not my concern, they can drown in their own blood for all I care when the smoke clears, but Konoha must be the one to make it out of this prophecy alive. Naruto is the Child of Prophecy. I'm sure of it. The boy was and still _is_ going to shift things dramatically and the only way to ensure the prophecy doesn't take our home off the map is to control the Child of Prophecy," answered Jiraiya simply with Tsunade smashing her fist against the desk.

"To Hell with your stupid prophecy! That Elder Toad has been having visions of things to come for years. _Unreliable visions_ I might add with more of them happening and being more unreliable as the years progressed. I bet he was even smoking from his opium pipe prior to this particular vision, wasn't he?" Tsunade said accusingly at Jiraiya with the man rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe he did have some opium prior to the vision. But that doesn't matter! The point is that until I'm told otherwise, there is still a prophecy out there, and it is going to happen with Naruto being at the center of it," stated Jiraiya with Tsunade groaning at his reason for allowing this to happen.

"Do you even care about Naruto? Do you even care that he is Minato's son? Or do you only see him as a means to an end? To fulfill a prophecy that may or may not have been created by an extremely old and possibly very _stoned_ out of his mind toad?" demanded Tsunade with Jiraiya looking insulted.

"Of course I care about him!" protested Jiraiya angrily.

"Bullshit! If you really did cared about Minato's son, you would have made sure nothing bad ever happened to him, and would have been there for the boy growing up. I read the reports Jiraiya. The ones people didn't have time to destroy. You were in the village on several occasions each month to _personally _give reports to Hiruzen about information gathered from your spy network. At the same time, I know you never _once_, not _once_ went to visit him, or left within minutes of finishing your time with Hiruzen," said Tsunade with Jiraiya scowling at her at having the finger pointed at himself.

"So what if that's true Tsunade? The boy needed to be kept under control and the power he wielded contained by any means necessary. The prophecy and the future of Konoha surviving it are all that matters. If it means sacrificing Minato's child for the good of the village then so be it!" stated Jiraiya with Tsunade's eyes widening and she looked livid at this moment.

"And you always wondered why I will always love Dan over a _baka_ like you. He would never sacrifice an innocent life over some two-bit half assed prophecy. Get out Jiraiya! Get out before I literally kick you out!" commanded Tsunade with Jiraiya doing so with an angry look on his face.

'If there was one thing I couldn't get clear to Minato was that love is overrated and was more of a burden then anything. I may spout out how much I love you Tsunade, but only because of your clan since status is all that matters. Love does not win wars. Love does not save villages. I tried to tell that to Minato and to keep Kushina distant at arms length when in the relationship with her, but did he ever listen? No! And look at the results of it all. The only thing that matters is power and controlling someone with said power when you yourself don't have it,' thought Jiraiya while leaving the woman to handle business matters connected to the village.

As this was going on, Sasuke was in his home, seething in rage at how the new Hokage had denied his request for more power, and more sensei to train him. She actually had the _nerve_ to deny him what he wanted and had sent Kakashi out on a mission so the Jounin could not help him further in training with the Sharingan. It was infuriating! Here he was, the Uchiha Clan Heir, needing to get stronger to avenge his nearly destroyed clan, and what does the Senju bitch do? She denies him a new sensei and any powerful Jutsus he wanted to learn in Kakashi's absence.

"I need to get stronger! How can that bitch deny me? ME?!" ranted Sasuke to himself while pacing back and forth in anger.

"Well would you look at this. The big bad Uchiha is throwing a hissy fit. Or is it sissy fit? Personally, I think its the latter," remarked a voice that Sasuke did not recognize.

"Who is there? Come on out!" demanded Sasuke with the chuckle being heard and out stepped not one person, but four people with Sound headbands on.

"Look at this shithead. Demanding things from us. Acting like he is superior. Why our Master wants him, I will never understand," remarked the girl of the group with red hair.

"Orochimaru-sama's orders are absolute Tayuya. You know this." remarked the one with four arms instead of the usual two.

"Fuck you Kidomaru! I know what the man wants. Doesn't mean I have to like it," replied Tayuya to the other member of her team.

"Orochimaru? What does he want?" asked Sasuke with his Curse Seal pulsing a bit on his neck.

"Simple. To come with us. To join him in Sound. He can give you what this village will not. To give you what you crave. What you desire above all else," answered Kidomaru with the Uchiha's eyes being filled with greed and lust for power.

"Power," whispered Sasuke with the four Sound ninja in front of him nodding.

"Correct. More power then you could possibly imagine," said the larger of the four Sound members who looked like he could go toe to toe with an adult Akimichi Clan member.

"I'm in," replied Sasuke immediately since he didn't care about Konoha or the people in it despite all their "love" for him.

Sasuke knew the truth. He knew they were merely using him because of the greatness of his clan and they wanted a piece of it once revived. You would have to be an idiot not to see it. All the gifts, discounts, and all the special treatment they gave him when around Konoha were clear signs of them wanting something in return once the Uchiha Clan was restored to greatness.

As if he would give anything back to them.

"Good. Follow us. Once we get clear of this place, you have to go through a special ritual to advance your Curse Seal even further," explained Kidomaru with Sasuke nodding.

"Let's go," said Sasuke before he followed the four Sound ninja into the shadows without caring about what the people in the village would think about himself.

It would only be later on after making this particular decision did Sasuke realize that he shouldn't have taken their offer, as he would soon know that just because he was of the Uchiha Clan did not make him invincible. Sasuke would also learn that the world did not revolve around him just because he was an Uchiha held the title of "Rookie of the Year" at the Academy.

It was on this day that he would know what it means to insight the wrath of a dragon.

(Hokage Tower)

"So the little twit ran off. Not surprising. The report I have read of the brat possibly being mentally unstable after the Uchiha Massacre is no surprise and the fact he went through another round of that Genjutsu by Itachi just further proves the boy isn't right in the head. Why is he even in the Shinobi Program?" questioned Tsunade to Shizune, who was in the room with her, and letting out a sigh.

"I don't know Tsunade-sama. My guess is to help develop the Sharingan right away and to keep the village's enemies from attacking. Not to mention the Sharingan Eyes are said to be one of the two bloodlines capable of negating the power of the Biju and Jinchuriki who wield their power," explained Shizune with Tsunade nodded.

"That's why. The Sharingan Eyes power to negate the power of a Jinchuriki. To one day use it against the other Shinobi villages with their own Jinchuriki and if need be...against Naruto should he decide to think for himself about what he wants," said Tsunade with Shizune gasping in horror at the idea of Naruto being forced to submit to the village or the Uchiha boy simple because he disagreed with the way Konoha did things.

"What do you intend to do?" asked Shizune with Tsunade's eyes hardening.

"Those bastards expect me to bring the Uchiha back, but we both know they will try to make the brat get off with a slap on the wrist, and try spoiling him even further. As things are in Konoha, I can send high level Jounin or even ANBU after the Uchiha. Our forces are so thin right now, I have to rely on a newly promoted Chuunin to choose from the current active roster of Genin suited for this mission," replied Tsunade with Shizune now looking more horrified then before.

"But you can't send Genin! Even a newly promoted Chuunin is questionable. Orochimaru sent his elite bodyguards after the Uchiha. Not to mention Sasuke won't return willingly if eyewitness reports of him leaving of his own freewill are any indication. They would have to use force to bring him back _after_ fighting off his escort," said Shizune with the blonde Hokage nodding.

"I know Shizune. Hopefully, Shikamaru's promotion, and his brains regarding this matter will not be misplaced for this mission," replied Tsunade before summoning the lazy boy into her office and explained things to him in great detail before sending Shikamaru to recruit his team.

And prayed to Kami that they would succeed.

(Valley of the End-Sometime Later)

"It figures those losers got defeated by those Genin sent after me. Even that new one with the bones was sickly and could barely hold up against Lee. Perhaps all the Shinobi from Sound aren't the elite fighting force they made themselves out to be and Orochimaru isn't as strong as I once hoped," commented Sasuke to himself casually while looking at the area around him.

"Or perhaps your arrogance has successfully blinded you boy. Despite having a pair of sharp eyes that are suppose to see more then they should," remarked the a man wearing white shinobi shozoku with a white fur vest over it.

"Who are you?" demanded Sasuke while seeing the man appear barely 10 feet from him and was shocked to see this ninja had a white headband over his eyes to signify he was a blind man.

"I thought that would be obvious by my attire. Surely you're not _that_ blinded in such a manner boy," replied the man with Sasuke snarling at him.

"I'm not blind. And for your information _old man_, I'm an Uchiha formerly of Konoha! I don't need to be educated by the likes of you. An old crippled ninja who lost his sight and became completely useless," commented Sasuke with the other man letting out a chuckle.

"Unlike you boy, I do not need my eyes to see things, and when I did I never used them like a crutch. Clearly something your former village never had the decency to train you in should your eyes fail," replied the white wearing ninja.

"The Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan has never failed once. _Ever_!" stated Sasuke with his anger growing, the Curse Seal slowly spreading over his body while the figure in front of him smiled lightly and drew his sword.

"Then prove it. Face me child of the Uchiha Clan. Show me your so called strength and greatness that is of your bloodline," replied the blind ninja with Sasuke looking livid at what he assumed was mockery being shot at him.

"You dare insult me?! Mock me?! Tell me your name so I know who to send your corpse to after I kill you!" demanded Sasuke with the ninja looking unafraid of the boy, even when the Curse Seal began to go to the second stage, and changing the Uchiha Prodigy into something monstrous.

"If you must know it, my name is Jo Hayabusa of the Dragon Clan. And as for defeating me child, you have neither the power nor the skill forged from years of training and battle to end my life. Someone with a corrupt soul as weak as yours will never succeed in their pitiful ambitions," said Jo with Sasuke getting even angrier, his eyes morphing further so they didn't even look like a Sharingan at all.

"I'll show you weak you blind and pathetic old excuse for a ninja!" exclaimed Sasuke, as he charged at Jo with a Chidori in his hand, mutated like wings sprouting from his back, and bloodlust coming off of him in waves.

'His energy almost resembles that of a Fiend. All the more reason to remove him from the life of a ninja and to send him back as a message to the village that loves him so much,' thought Jo while waiting patiently for Sasuke to make the first strike.

_**"DIE!"**_ yelled Sasuke, as he charged at Jo with the intent to kill the man, and follow it up by smearing his remains all over his ancestor's statue.

As for Jo himself, he waited patiently with the skill of a Master Ninja for Sasuke to get closer to him, and knew how the boy constantly relied too much on his bloodline. In the time following his arrival to the Elemental Countries in secret, Jo had studied extensively the various bloodlines of the Konoha's clans from the Inuzuka to the Hyuuga, and finally to the Uchiha Clan itself. It wasn't hard to get information about the latter, as the people of Konoha practically did just about everything they could to brag about it to anyone who would listen, and made it easy for Jo to gather information. Some of it was exaggerated, which of course was no real surprise since such things came from civilians, who knew little to nothing about the bloodline except second, or third hand experience. Jo relied on information gathered by his spies that came from ninja, as well as those who retired from their profession at the village bar, and what they knew of the optic bloodline.

Hence how Jo was able to easily determine the weakness of the Sharingan, which was also its strength, and knew the Dojutsu relied heavily on making _direct eye contact_ with the target. The Sharingan saw the intentions of the person's movements through their own eyes and what they were thinking in terms of what they would do next. It was how those of the Uchiha Clan could copy movements like Taijutsu and hand signs for Ninjutsu in a battle. The only exception to what the Sharingan could do was if the Jutsu used was one of a clan like the Hyuuga or something a bloodline limit did physically that no one else could do.

Like a bloodline with the ability to create ice or lava. The Sharingan could naturally copy the hand signs for it, but they could _never_ create the Jutsu no matter how hard the Uchiha in question tried.

And in this case, Sasuke could _not_ read Jo Hayabusa's movements because the man was blind with his headband covering said eyes. What's more, Jo never relied solely on his eyes, as he trained himself to use his other senses to compensate for such a loss if it ever happened, and after it did from his battle with Genshin...the man was able to know when the right moment to strike the Uchiha down.

Just when the Chidori was about to strike him in the chest, Jo moved out of the way with incredible speed, his sword now underneath Sasuke's arm before bringing it up, slicing the boy's arm at the shoulder, and taking it clean off. The Uchiha was too angry, too filled with hate, and rage to realize what had happen to his limb. But it would soon when his brain told him that his arm was no longer attached to the body and when Jo moved again to slice off the two wings the Uchiha sported. To finish boy off, Jo sliced off Sasuke's left leg, and stabbed in his lower back to sever the spinal column.

Even if the boy was given some form of prosthetics for the limbs lost, the Uchiha would be unable to walk for the rest of his life, and live the rest of his days as a cripple.

"And now for the finishing touch to ensure the boy's value is useless to everyone. 'Ninpo: Dragon's Purification of the Unholy!'" remarked Jo before calling on his own knowledge of Ninpo to destroy the Curse Seal on Sasuke's body.

If the Uchiha wasn't already in complete shock from the loss of his various limbs by Jo's hands, he would be crying out in pain, and agony over the destruction of the Curse Seal on his neck. Though considering the boy was already in pain, what he should be feeling from the loss of the Curse Seal was slightly numb, but Jo had no doubt the boy would feel it all the same, and be in agony for a long time.

Deep within his lair, Orochimaru of the Sannin let out a massive howl of pain of his own at the sudden loss of his soul fragment placed in the Uchiha, and clutched the chest of his newly possessed body.

When it was over, Jo left the area, sensing someone was approaching from Konoha, and knew it was someone sent to retrieve the Uchiha.

Well they would get the Uchiha boy back, but not in the way the people in Konoha were hoping, or expecting for that matter. Then the Uchiha would see just how alone he truly was when his value had reached absolute zero and how stupid he was to throw away a life in a village that loved him.

The boy would die alone in the darkness. Fitting for one who wished to embrace the evil ways and the darkness it thrived in. Now the boy would be consumed by it completely, violently even, and in the end become just a rotting corpse.

(A/N: YAY! An update for you guys one week ahead of schedule. I was planning to make you guys wait the whole week for this because you were going to be busy with the 4th of July coming up. But after talking with two other authors in confidence, I decided to give this to you guys early, BUT I won't be writing anything until after the 4th of July so enjoy this as my gift to all of you. I hope you enjoy it. Also, Jo's ninja attire is from NG3 in case you are wondering, and what he did to Sasuke's body is that whole cut through flesh and bone thing from NG3 too. The next chapter will mention Naruto and Ayane's little lunch date so don't fret about that not being in this chapter. Until next time...PEACE!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Growing Pains

Kakashi looked at his stude-_former_ student in the hospital with a sad, shocked eye, as part of him was in denial, wishing this was Genjutsu, and seeing what laid on this bed here at the hospital was _NOT_ Uchiha Sasuke. The boy had been found by him at the Valley of the End, his body sliced with surgical precision with the loss of an arm, a leg, two wing like things, which Kakashi deduced after proper inspection came from Sasuke's back, and a stab wound to the lower part of the spinal column. Tsunade had worked in saving the boy, but the Hokage clearly didn't want to save the Uchiha, and would rather let Sasuke die if not for the fact the woman was a doctor who took her oath seriously.

The Hokage had been able to save Sasuke from bleeding to death from his various, yet severe injuries, and given him the needed medical attention to stay alive. Of course, the woman only did it to eventually get answers on who did this him, and secretly wished to give the ninja a big fat medal for doing what few in Konoha would have had the courage to do from the start. Regardless, the ninja who did this had done the woman a huge favor in removing Sasuke as a future threat, and denying Orochimaru a new body.

And in more ways than one.

How?

It was in her meeting with the Councils with Hatake Kakashi present did she reveal just how worthless Sasuke now was to Konoha after he was brought back quite literally...in pieces.

(Hokage Tower-Meeting Room)

"As you all have heard, Uchiha Sasuke ran away with Orochimaru's bodyguards to join the traitorous Sannin in Rice Country," remarked Tsunade with many in the room either whispers or nodding.

"Clearly a byproduct of the Curse Seal given to him by Orochimaru. The Uchiha would never have left Konoha unless there was an outside source influencing him to leave the village," replied Koharu offhandedly like she was an expert in the matter.

"I agree. The boy should get the needed medical attention at our disposal," added Homura while getting many on the Civilian Council agreeing with them.

The two Shinobi Advisors had been given the Ibiki treatment like Tsunade had asked for, their actions made known to Tsunade regarding their past actions in hurting Naruto. They also had other kinds of questionable things done for the "good of Konoha" as they kept on claiming was their reasons behind it. As things currently stood in the village with so many looking to them for what to do next give their years of experience in their position, Tsunade _unfortunately_ needed them on her Shinobi Advisory Council.

For now.

"The medical help you are asking me to perform is not possible," replied Tsunade with many in the room protesting this.

"What do you mean? Surely you are not suggesting even _you_ can't heal the boy with your medical knowledge Tsunade? Or perhaps it is the old rivalry between the Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan?" questioned Danzo with Tsunade glaring at him.

"Of course not! I was going to continue explaining things had these two not interrupted me earlier. I was going to add that the boy's injuries are more then just severe like all of the rumors you have no doubt heard. The reason I cannot help the Uchiha, is due to him losing two limbs, one being an arm, the other is a leg, and there is also the issue of a stab wound responsible for severing the boy's spine. The stab wound is _untreatable_," replied Tsunade with the woman explaining that even _IF_ the prosthetics were used for the cut off limbs, the severing of the spine ended practically the use of his body just below the waist, and ultimately ending his ninja career.

"So the boy cannot be a ninja. An unfortunately loss, but not entirely unwanted given the Uchiha's performance record is not up to par with Itachi's. We can simply extract some of the sperm to impregnate several female volunteers," remarked Danzo offhandedly with many in the Civilian Council nodding in agreement, some of them thinking of their own daughters carrying an Uchiha, and giving them access to the clan's fortune.

"No. That's not possible either," replied Tsunade while the dreams of certain people in the room shattered instantly while others looked at her with interest.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that Uchiha Sasuke is...is...?" asked Hiashi with the Hokage nodding.

"Yes. He is one hundred percent sterile. I ran various tests on his body following the boy becoming stable to check for any other anomalies. Whatever destroyed the Curse Seal, it somehow targeted his very blood, and his testicles in terms of sperm _potency_ as well as sperm _production_. Overall, Uchiha Sasuke is not only unable to use his Sharingan Eyes, he also cannot produce any sperm, and have any children to carry on his name," finished Tsunade with the room going deathly silent while many were filled with shock and horror at what they just heard.

Well..._almost _everyone was horrified. Tsunade was inwardly jumping with joy, as were a few Clan Heads in the room since they had to put up with the constant praise people gave the spoiled boy.

"Are you tell me we spent all those years investing in him and we are left with..._nothing_?! demanded a Civilian Council member with Tsunade nodding.

"Yes. The boy is broken in every sense of the word. His bloodline is lost to him and any ability he may have to sire offspring for us. The only remaining Uchiha left capable of restoring the Uchiha Clan is ironically enough...Uchiha Itachi," said Tsunade with the various members of the Councils who had spoiled and backed Uchiha Sasuke looking ready to blow a gasket.

Danzo, Homura, and Koharu were also less then pleased by this news since they were hoping to benefit from Sasuke restoring the Uchiha Clan after Itachi destroyed it. Not to mention they along with Hiruzen had a hand in the end result of the Uchiha Clan being so low in numbers to the point of near extinction. For Itachi to be the last Uchiha to possibly revive the Uchiha Clan after its near annihilation put the Missing Nin of Konoha in a very strong bargaining position. If other villages learned about Itachi's new situation, they would seek the man out, offering him amnesty, protection from Konoha, and all that would be asked of him would be the repopulation of the Uchiha Clan in their territory.

In short, the Uchiha Clan being revived in another Shinobi village would be extremely bad for Konoha.

"What do we do now? Without the Sharingan in Konoha, we are severely weakened!" exclaimed one scared councilman representing the Market District.

"In order to once again acquire the Sharingan, the only possible recourse before us now regarding this development is to pardon Uchiha Itachi for his crimes, and make sure he revives the Uchiha Clan," answered Danzo like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You make it sound like Itachi will not only accept the pardon, but return to Konoha to do what _you _wish Danzo. Need I remind you, only _I _can pardon one of our own when they become a Missing Nin, and I'm not about to let that happen anytime soon," replied Tsunade with many protesting this action on her part and Danzo scowling.

"What if Itachi joins Kumo? Or Iwa? What if he has children in their village? They could one day be trained to fight against us!" protested a Civilian Council member.

"Unlikely. Itachi can't run to any hidden village. No Kage in their right mind would take him in and he's too strong to be taken alive for breeding purposes. The Akatsuki would never let that happen. Not only that, but I have Itachi's medical records just prior to his actions against his own clan, and found that he is suffering from an illness that is slowly killing him. I currently estimate that he will be dead in a span of 2-3 years if not sooner depending on just how fast it accelerates from here to there," replied Tsunade while the panic from the Sharingan loving people in the room began to increase.

"We need to find Itachi and fast! We must secure at least _one_ child from his bloodline before he dies!" exclaimed Homura with concern since the Sharingan could suppress the power of the Biju and had been key in making the other villages hesitate in using their Jinchuriki against Konoha.

"I will have Jiraiya look into it and relaying the message to him about possibly coming back to Konoha, but the chances of him accepting are slim to none. Though if he does come back, Itachi _will _answer for his crimes, and no one here can stop me from handing out his well deserved punishment," stated Tsunade with many not liking this, but knew they could not go against her, or what she had planned for Itachi upon his possible return to Konoha.

(End Flashback)

After hearing the news about Sasuke's condition being unsalvageable, Kakashi had gone to the nearest bar, and gotten himself absolutely hammered. News soon spread about the Uchiha boy no longer being an Uchiha anymore due to the loss of limbs, damaged spine, and his bloodline being obliterated along with his ability to reproduce. This was a blow not only to the Uchiha Clan, but to Konoha, and Kakashi on a personal level because he felt it was the final blow to his old teammate Uchiha Obito. With Sasuke forever unable to continue the greatness of his clan and Itachi apparently dying in the next few years, the Uchiha Clan was on the verge of extinction, and everything was spiraling out of control.

'How? How could this have happened? Sasuke tries to run to Orochimaru and now he's a crippled corpse of a body,' thought Kakashi sadly, as he stumbled into his home drunk, and depressed at what had happened.

With things as they were, team 7 was now disbanded with Sakura no doubt leaving the Shinobi program now that Sasuke was no longer considered datable, and Sai would be put on the Shinobi Reserve List. There was also the additional fallout with Orochimaru possibly retaliating in the future over the loss of his future vessel being crippled. Sighing at how things were playing out, Kakashi stumbled into his living room, and tried to turn on the light so he could see. Only when he flicked the light switch on, the light for the room didn't go on, and made the Jounin grown loudly when trying to flick the light on multiple times didn't work.

"To see a fellow ninja like this is disgraceful. You are a pathetic excuse for one Hatake Kakashi," said a deep voice in the darkness, which made Kakashi become serious, and tried to strike at the person behind him.

Only to find that his hand was quickly grabbed at the wrist, the arm it was connected to now twisted behind the Jounin's back, and the man slammed face first against the nearest wall. Kakashi tried to struggle, but a kunai to the side of his neck with the point pressing against it at the tip made the Jounin freeze, and knew his attack knew it was time to talk.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Kakashi while sensing the attacker was a well trained ninja, who was calm, collected, and knew when he was in complete control.

"I merely wish to know if Konoha has gotten my message?" asked the male figure with the Kakashi frowning for a moment in confusion.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Kakashi while feeling the point of the man's kunai poke a little bit more into his neck.

"The Uchiha of course. You were the one to recover his body after all," was the only answer the man gave with Kakashi's eye widening before it narrowed.

"It was you! _You_ butchered Sasuke!" Kakashi accused the man with the shadowy figure not refuting the claim.

"He was a monster in a child's body. If left unchecked, the boy would have grown up to unleash his rage and pain on others undeserving of it. I could see what he would become from our brief conversation we had before he attacked. The boy would kill innocent lives consisting of men, women, and children to kill his brother while not caring about those very lives he ruined," explained the shadowy figure.

"He could have changed. You never gave Sasuke or us a chance to change him back to the way he could be as a Konoha Shinobi," Kakashi accused the shadowy figure yet again.

"Unlikely. For someone unusually perceptive given your situation, you are dangerously narrow-minded, and stupid in believing the boy was a competent ninja," remarked the shadow with Kakashi growling.

"The boy was a Prodigy! Rookie of the Year among his Graduating Class!" exclaimed Kakashi while pushing himself back, but was forced against the wall even harder.

"Such things mean nothing to me so don't bother trying to make the boy seem like the second coming of a God. Besides, its only fair I destroy someone Konoha cares about, seeing as how this village tried to destroy someone _my_ _clan_ cares about," remarked the figure while Kakashi tried to look at him with his visible eye.

"What clan? Who do you represent?" asked Kakashi with the figure being silent for a moment.

"Ask your Sandaime Hokage for answers Hatake. He was the one who burned us with his lie and corrupt Will of Fire. Now Konoha will know what it means to be burned by the fire from the Dragons he scorned and how wrathful we can be through that scorn!" stated the figure with Kakashi's eye going wide.

'The wrath of the Dragons? Does he mean some kind of Dragon Clan? Is there even such a clan? Pakkun did say he smelled the scent of Dragons when we arrived. And what lie? What did the Third do?' thought Kakashi while trying to think about what he was hearing.

"Consider the Uchiha's body being crippled and forever broken a message to your village that the price of betrayal is steep and costly," whispered the figure holding the Jounin.

"Your clan has made an enemy of Konoha. The people will rally to destroy you. Uchiha Itachi will come after you for this action," commented Kakashi while sensing the figure smirking behind him.

"Uchiha Itachi will do nothing of the sort," replied the figure calmly.

"And why is that exactly? Because he is a Missing Nin? You underestimate the power of the Akatsuki. They are more resourceful then you give them credit for. They will find you and your clan before burning everything to the ground," remarked Kakashi with the shadow letting out a small chuckle.

"Now who is underestimating who here Hatake?" countered the figure before throwing Kakashi further into the room.

When the Leaf Jounin turned around for a better look...the shadow was gone.

Vanished deeper into the darkness.

'Who was that? And why do I feel a sudden chill crawling up my spine? Like Konoha's days are numbered?' thought Kakashi with the man wondering if he should report this to the Gondaime Hokage.

Or speak to the former Sandaime Hokage and get some answers.

(Hayabusa Village)

"So how was your little lunch date with Ayane? Judging from the fact that an entire army from the Mugen Tenshin Clan led by Hayate hasn't come to kill you means things went well," remarked Momiji with Naruto smiling slightly.

"It went well. Ayane and I really hit it off," replied Naruto while recalling the night the two of them had together.

(Flashback-Naruto and Ayane's Lunch Date)

Sky City Tokyo was a wonderful city that few places could match or hope to match. Tall skyscrapers, highways, cars, various hover crafts, and a yet still kept that serene Japanese style its culture was known for. It showed a combination of technological advancement and traditional Japanese design without one dominating the other in an impressive display of balance.

And here Naruto was with Ayane. Both in the heart of it all. Sitting down in an elegant and traditional restaurant with the two sitting across from the other. Naruto was wearing a red male suited kimono, with black lining, and a fierce orange fox on it. His blonde hair was in a more refined state rather then the usually wild spiky look it was known for. In front of him, Ayane was wearing a purple female suited kimono, and with pink butterfly based designs on it. The two were currently looking the other right in the eyes, their faces both sporting blushes, and admiring the others appearance.

'This was suppose to be revenge for the groping from the second time we met in battle. Yet I'm blushing like a schoolgirl just from the mere sight of him,' thought Ayane while she admitted to herself that the boy in front of her was indeed handsome.

'Damn she's beautiful. To think the people in the Mugen Tenshin Clan dislike her for all the wrong reasons. She should be having boys her age falling over each other or fighting each other for the right to date her,' thought Naruto while admiring the stunning beauty in front of him.

"How is the food? I hear this place makes some of the best ramen here in the city" asked Ayane with Naruto currently eating some beef ramen he ordered.

"Good. And yours?" asked Naruto with the kunoichi eating miso ramen.

"Good. I have always loved ramen," replied Ayane with Naruto nodding while inwardly was jumping for joy.

A fellow ramen enthusiast. Hot damn!

"What do you want to do after this?" asked Naruto curiously with Ayane shrugging.

"We could take a walk? Just a simple walk like we were two ordinary people," offered Ayane with the boy in front of her nodding.

"That would be nice. We are so busy fighting other ninjas, Fiends, and whatever comes our way that we never really get a chance to enjoy the simple things around us," replied Naruto with Ayane nodding.

"In the mean time...let's talk about each other," said Ayane with Naruto thinking about it and nodding.

"Sure! I'm Uzumaki Naruto of the Dragon Clan, I like training, ramen, and admire some of the best ninjas the world has to offer. Some of them are considered questionable by others and even disliked by others so I'll refraining from naming any of them. I also find myself enjoying the ever calming sensation of gardening. My dream is to one day rebuild my Mother's clan and become a Master Ninja worthy of my teachers who trained me in the ninja arts," offered Naruto with Ayane nodding while smiling.

"My name is Ayane. I am from the Mugen Tenshin Clan and part of the Hajin Mon Sect. I also like training, ramen, and also admire some of the best ninjas the world has to offer. While I do not like some ninjas from a clan you were once from for several reasons, I will not speak ill of them. While I do not have a passion for gardening, I do find there is a certain serenity in watching butterflies, and seeing them flap their wings. My dream is to one day become a Master Ninja and show my clan that I am worthy of being a member despite how they feel about me," replied Ayane with the boy in front of her frowning.

"Ayane...I need to tell you something. Something important," replied Naruto with Ayane looking at him curiously.

"What? What is it?" asked Ayane with Naruto looking nervous.

"Its Momiji. You see...after we agreed to this lunch date yesterday, I was approached by Momiji, and she...well she told me the reason why your clan doesn't like you," replied Naruto with sadness and seriousness in his voice while Ayane looked shocked before her eyes became cold.

"I see. Momiji has a big mouth despite her good intentions. And yet you didn't backed out of our luncheon. Why? Out of pity? Or perhaps you thought I might be seduced by your boyish charms in telling me this and I decided to suddenly give myself to you in a nearby Love Hotel?" questioned Ayane with Naruto shaking his head since she was assuming the worst of him.

"No. Nothing like that Ayane. You know how I was treated growing up. Hated. Beaten. All those thing simply for what I held and I never knew until much later. When Momiji told me in private why you were hated, I couldn't believe it, and yet I never pitied you. I admired you further for putting up with them despite their dislike for you. You served them and the Dragon Clan faithfully while many have tried to smear your good name just to see you fall in the eyes of those that do care. You said it yourself, I could have tried to get out of it, but I chose _NOT_ to get out of it because if I did, it would make me just like them, and I am _NOT_ like those bakas," said Naruto with Ayane looking at him right in the eyes and could tell he was telling the truth.

"You said you know why I was disliked by the clan. I don't suppose you would tell me. I have an idea, but I wish to hear your opinion on the matter, and what you think," offered Ayane with the blonde in front of her looking nervous.

"Its...not my place to tell you. It is really more your...brother's place," replied Naruto with Ayane looking down sadly since that was most likely true.

"Still, I want to hear it from you. From someone with a fresh perspective," said Ayane with the boy nodding.

"All right. This is what I know from what Momiji told me regarding your clan's dislike of you," said Naruto before he explained the reason behind Ayane being disliked by the vast majority of the Mugen Tenshin Clan.

"I see. So that is why," remarked Ayane with tears running down her face.

"Their loss and stupidity," replied Naruto sharply with Ayane looking at him with a small smile on her face.

"Do you believe that...that my half brother Hayate truly cares about me like I hope? That my...my half sister Kasumi cares about me?" asked Ayane with Naruto nodding.

"He does care about you. Given your clan's strict policy on children born from situations like yours, if he wanted to have nothing to do with you, he would have cast you out long ago, or sent you on a mission that was guaranteed to fail...with you dead. Has there ever been a mission or a moment where signs of that showed?" answered Naruto with Ayane shaking her head no.

"Never. Hayate was always good to me. His eyes have never held any distrust or hatred for me. They are like Master Ryu. They are eyes of understanding. Eyes that tell me that I can trust him without question or fear," answered Ayane with Naruto smiling at her for a second before he frowned.

"And Kasumi?" asked Naruto with Ayane looking away.

"I...I don't really talk to her. In fact, I have made it my mission to not see Kasumi, and if I do...its only in passing," answered Ayane with Naruto having an idea on why that is.

"Because you are afraid she will be like the people in your clan. That she will see you and hate you for reasons beyond your control," said Naruto with Ayane nodding.

"Yes. Does that make me a coward?" asked Ayane with Naruto shaking his head no.

"It was the same way for me when I was a kid. Always afraid to get close to others out of fear of what they really thought. Parents wouldn't let their children near me when they played in the park. When I did get near kids when their parents weren't around, I was so afraid to say, or do anything that would make them run away. I had no real interaction with the kids my age back then because they stayed away from me due to the influence of their parents or because I was simply too afraid to talk to them out of fear that they would lash out. The only time I did something bold was save this one girl who was from one of the noble clans in Konoha from a group of bullies. They were making fun of the one girl because of her eyes and being shy despite her being from such a well respected clan. The Hyuuga Clan I think it was called. Anyway, when I intervened, I fought them off in a surprise attack from behind, and they ran away from us with a severe blow to the bodies and pride. I tried to talk to her, but the girl's caretaker came out, saw me with her, and dragged her away. Soon after, I got a visit from the other members of the girl's clan, and had the crap beaten out of me. After they finished, the group threatened to kill me if I ever spoke to the girl again regardless what the Hokage wanted. After that incident...I stayed clear of the kids my age or around my age," explained Naruto with the girl in front of him currently thinking things over.

"And the girl? Did she ever approach you? Did she ever try to get in contact with you?" asked Ayane with Naruto shrugging.

"No. She was probably told to stay away from me, but who the Hell knows. I only saw the girl in passing during my short time at the Academy, but she was always several rows in another section of the class behind me. I don't think it matters anymore. I doubt she would remember me since it was so long ago," answered Naruto with Ayane smiling at him and reached out with her hand to put it on his own.

"Regardless, I think you've given me something to think about Naruto. So why don't we finish our meal and go for that simple walk," offered Ayane with Naruto smiling.

"Works for me," replied Naruto before they continued their meal and talked about other things not ninja related.

(End Flashback)

"Wow! So you two really hit it off and on one date no less. You are a sly fox," remarked Momiji with a smirk while Naruto shrugged.

"I was just acting like myself. She needed to know what I thought and was honest with her. This could go a long way to healing the invisible rift between Ayane and Kasumi. It may even help with Hayate getting thrown into the mix. Those three are family and will need and trust each other in the years to come," replied Naruto with Momiji nodding since those three were family and a strong bond between them would help endure harsh trials in the future.

"Any chance of a second date?" asked Momiji with Naruto surprising her by nodding.

"Yes actually. We are going out in a few days again," answered Naruto before he walked off and decided to take care of some things.

"You truly are an interesting individual Naruto," remarked Momiji before she walked away to take care of her own thing when she stopped and saw Ryu.

And it made her heart flutter at seeing him without his mask.

She had only seen him without it on a few rare occasions. Many women her age had always expressed how handsome he looked and it was clear that Ryu had many female admirers. Momiji herself had formed a small crush on the Dragon Ninja, but kept it to herself when learning her late big sister Kureha had feelings for him. When she became his student, Momiji was honored, and threw herself into the training to one day become strong enough to continue the role of Dragon Shrine Maiden like her sister. While she still kept her crush on Ryu a secret, Momiji also found herself becoming jealous when certain women like that female Fiend Hunter Rachel, or Irene Lew from the CIA were around him. Rachel she could tolerate, being a strong, Fiend fighting woman, and was more than capable of fighting off.

Irene Lew not so much. Momiji had nothing against the woman per se, as she was indeed strong in her own right, but Irene was a more modernized woman of this age, and worked for a government agency that had a history of not always following through with plans. If she did seek out a relationship with Ryu, the Dragon Shrine Maiden questioned what the woman would do once pregnant with the Dragon Ninja's child. No doubt the CIA decided to broaden their horizon regarding the Fiends after the fall of Vigoor Empire, which the agency had an interest in with their unique technology, and strange governmental policies that baffled many since no one outside of the now fallen nation could understand them. They no doubt heard about and gotten reports of Ryu's skills, digging into the history of the Dragon lineage, and some of its shadowy higher ups interested in the idea of having trained agents of the Dragon Clan under their control to use in special operations.

Who was to say Irene wouldn't sell out Ryu and any offspring she had with him or any woman who had a child with him to that agency?

"Momiji, are you all right?" asked Ryu curiously after walking up to her and seeing the woman's spaced out look.

"Ryu! Sorry. I was lost in thought," said Momiji sheepishly and rubbing the back of her head.

"It's all right. How have you been?" asked Ryu with Momiji fighting back the blush on her face from rising.

"I'm good. I just finished talking to Naruto about his date with Ayane," replied Momiji with Ryu nodding and happy Naruto was able to do that.

"That's good to hear. If anyone can make Ayane happy...its him," said Ryu since he knew those two were special in their own way.

"Would you...like to walk with me? I...I really need to talk to you about something," said Momiji with Ryu looking at her curiously before nodding.

It was at this point in time, Ryu's life began to shift dramatically in the ways of all things pertaining to the relationship of women as he knew it.

(Konoha Hospital-Room 324)

Uchiha Sasuke looked at the woman, who was the Hokage with a heated glare, his desire to use his Sharingan to further intimidate her to do what he wanted at the forefront of his mind. To make the woman heal his limbs, his severed spine, and given him the power to hunt down the asshole who crippled his body before using that same power to hunt down Itachi. To use his Sharingan on those, who had the _nerve _to make the attempt to bring him back to this village, and again on those who had abandoned him while he recovered here at the hospital.

There was only one problem with this desire. His Sharingan was lost to him. His ability to revive his clan was lost to him. Everything that made him an _Uchiha_ was lost to him.

"What do you mean there is nothing you can do? You are the best Medic Nin in all of the Elemental Countries. Fix me!" demanded Sasuke with Tsunade scowling at the boy in front of her.

"Believe me Uchiha, I would like nothing more then to _fix you_ like one _fixes_ a dog, but your attacker did that for me. As it stands, the strange Jutsu used on your Curse Seal, which you _used_ by the way when ordered _NOT_ to use under any circumstances, has caused this problem to be _irreversible_," said Tsunade while Sasuke looked livid.

"What? Are you accusing me of being the one who was at fault here? That Curse Seal gave me power. I will use whatever I can to fulfill my ambition!" stated Sasuke angrily with the Hokage quickly losing patience.

"_Your_ Curse Seal was given to you by Orochimaru. A man who has no problem with fucking people over for his _own ambitions_. A man who would have trained you to be his future body and then latched onto it when the time was right and not giving a flying fuck about your ambition. Not only that, but _your_ Curse Seal, which you for some unknown, and stupid reason _still_ want, is responsible for your current inability to be an Uchiha," said Tsunade with Sasuke looking confused.

"I thought you said the unknown Jutsu used on my Curse Seal by my attacker was the one responsible," said Sasuke with Tsunade sighing.

"I'll explain. When you used the Curse Seal in its second stage that Orochimaru's forces helped to make possible to achieve, its power did more then infiltrate your chakra coils, but also your blood stream. This explains why your body went through those changes and the wings on your back from what Kakashi was able to bring with him after finding your sliced up form. When the unknown Jutsu was used on your Curse Seal, it targeted the seal itself, and every form of it spread throughout your body. _Meaning_, that when the Jutsu purged the Curse Seal in its entirety from your body, in addition it purged _everything_ attached to it. This also includes your ability to use your Sharingan and your sperm to produce any potential Uchiha in the future," explained Tsunade with Sasuke looking livid while a cold feeling crawled up the back of his spine that slowly filled him with worry.

"There must be a way to reverse this! I need my body healed. I need my Sharingan! I NEED MY POWER!" exclaimed Sasuke angrily and was now shedding tears because of it.

And frankly it was pissing Tsunade off.

"Enough! Enough of your bitching! Enough of your wails over the loss of your 'power' that was taken from you! Ever since you were brought back, I have had to endure all of your complaints, your demands, and screams about how life is unfair to you! Enough is enough!" exclaimed Tsunade, as she threw the clipboard on the ground, and glared at the boy.

"I am an Uchiha! I demand you treat me now!" Sasuke shot back angrily.

Tsunade's response? Make a hole in the wall big enough to let a person through.

"I am the _Hokage_! Meaning my word is law here brat! I personally don't have to do _shit_ to help you!" stated Tsunade angrily with Sasuke looking shocked that the woman was not only standing up to him, but actually said that helping fix his condition was _optional_, and was a second away from switching him to someone else.

"But...you're a doctor. You _have _to help me," said Sasuke with his worry over this matter increasing.

"Yes Sasuke I am a doctor, but what separates me from _other_ doctors is that I am also the Hokage, which means I run things here in this village, and this very hospital as the _Head Doctor_ here. Meaning, if I want to redirect _you_ to another _less experienced_ doctor, not only can I do it, I _will_ do it if the patient in question is being a total _asshole_, and refuses to stop being an asshole when I explain to him that the treatment he wants does _NOT_ exist!" said Tsunade with her eyes not wavering at the sight of the boy looking like his whole world was obliterated beyond ever recovering.

"But...I'm an Uchiha," whispered Sasuke while looking like someone had just told him his entire clan was killed...again.

"Correction. You _were_ an Uchiha. Past tense. Everything that made you an Uchiha from your Sharingan Eyes to even your own blood and sperm have been destroyed beyond repair. Officially, you are no more an Uchiha right now then I am," stated Tsunade before she started to leave the room.

"What about my other injuries? My arm and leg? My spine?!" asked Sasuke with panic now in his voice, as if the reality of the situation had now it him, and was looking more like a frightened child.

"Prosthetics imported from Suna will be put on your limbs. Your spine however...its not possible to fix it. The only reason you would get a limb for your leg is to keep people from staring at you in the streets if you were without one," said Tsunade with Sasuke's panicked look increasing.

"But...you have to fix my back. You did it for that Rock Lee kid!" protested Sasuke with Tsunade sighing at the stupidity of this boy.

"Rock Lee was lucky Sasuke. Rock Lee's spine was broken, meaning it could be repaired if enough of it was still intact, and a skilled enough team of doctors could repair it. Lee had a fifty percent chance of it working even with my help in the surgery done to make it happen. Unfortunately for _you_ Uchiha Sasuke, you have _zero percent_ chance due to your spine being _completely_ severed with a blade, and not even my skills can save your ninja career. If not for your spine being cut completely, I would say that your ninja career was still savable, as many ninja with lost their limbs, yet they have all used prosthetics, and continued to serve as Shinobi for their village," said Tsunade before she left the room and the traumatized boy even more worse off then he already was.

The scream of horror and denial the Uchiha soon let out was echoing loudly throughout the hospital into the village for all to hear.

(Hayabusa Village-Months Later)

Ryu silently made his way through the village to Naruto's choice of a home high above the village this particular morning to _that_ place long since left alone. Personally, Ryu disliked the place due to the history behind it, and what the place personally meant to the Dragon Ninja himself. Ever since the incident with Murai being revealed as the Dark Disciple, the place in question had been disbanded, and was decaying over time from the lack of care.

Now the Shadow Clan Ninja Compound had become Naruto's place of residence.

Making his way into the large home fit to hold a small army of ninja, Ryu was surprised to see the place looked better than when he was last here, and saw sections of the place had been restored. Clearly Naruto had spent his time working on restoring the compound when he wasn't training or spending time with Ayane.

Speaking of Ayane...

"Oh! Master Ryu! Why are you here?" asked Ayane, as she looked flush look, and for good reason since the young violet haired girl was wearing a bath robe.

"Ayane. I could be asking you the same question," replied Ryu with his arms folded in front of him and Ayane blushed harder.

"Well uh...you see...I uh...was...," replied Ayane with her face getting redder and looking nervous.

"Does Hayate know? Or even approve of it?" questioned Ryu with Ayane nodding.

"He gave his blessing to us courting. Though he did fight Naruto soon after to gauge his worthiness," said Ayane, as she remembered that fight, and how it pushed Naruto to the brink with Hayate also suffering quite a number of injuries.

Both ninjas were out of commission and required medical attention for roughly three weeks!

"I see. So that's why I didn't see Hayate or Naruto for such a long time," remarked Ryu with a hint of humor in his voice while Ayane glared slightly.

"After that, I saw Naruto more when he wasn't training, and even helped him with this place since I know the layout. Soon after I...I moved in," replied Ayane with Ryu raising an eyebrow behind his masked face.

"And Naruto didn't object?" asked Ryu with Ayane smiling at him.

"He insisted," answered Ayane with Ryu shaking his head.

"Aren't you two going a bit...fast?" asked Ryu with Ayane shrugging.

"He means a lot to me Master Ryu. Naruto makes me feel loved. I can spend hours with him everyday and feel content without fear of being thrown away for reasons that were never my fault. Because of him, I have a strong relationship with Hayate, and even with Kasumi!" stated Ayane with Ryu nodding since that issue had always been something the Dragon Ninja had worried about for sometime.

"That's good to hear. Family is important," replied Ryu while seeing the girl looking like she was truly happy.

"Thank you. Now, why are _you_ hear?" asked Ayane with Ryu's eyes showing concern.

"I need Naruto's help with a mission I have been personally requested to take part in by the JASDF regarding a hostage situation. The hostage takers are in England and have the Prime Minister along with his family being taken hostage. Not only that, but these same terrorist have also specifically requested me, and have video fragments of me fighting the Black Spider Clan Ninja," explained Ryu with Ayane frowning at this news.

"Sounds serious. But why involve Naruto in this?" asked Ayane with Ryu looking past her to see Naruto walking out in a robe of his own.

"Because something is off about this mission. One of the members of the JASDF earlier was acting very suspicious and I have a feeling an extra pair of eyes on this mission who I can trust will be beneficial in the end," replied Ryu with Naruto walking toward him.

"I'm in," replied Naruto with Ayane looking behind to see him.

"Just like that?" asked Ayane with Naruto nodding.

"Jo Hayabusa asked that I help out his son with any problem he may have in exchange for a personal favor. This sounds like a problem to me. Even if your Father didn't ask that, I would help you out regardless. You are family after all and family should always look out for one another," replied Naruto with Ryu nodding in appreciation and Ayane smiling at how the young blonde was willing to help out at a moments notice.

'He'll make a good husband and Father one day,' thought Ayane while picturing herself settling down with Naruto and have a child...or two.

(Kiri-Mizukage Tower)

"Haku, is there something wrong? You look...angry?" asked Zabuza while he along with Ao and the recently appointed Mizukage by the name of Terumi Mei in the red haired woman's office.

"Mizukage-sama, may I borrow Ao here for at least one hour. I have a sudden urge to use someone for target practice," requested Haku with Mei, Zabuza, and Ao looking at her like she had just grown a second head.

"I don't know. Ao has been on his best behavior recently," said Mei while Ao looked a bit shocked that not only would she consider the idea, but was holding back simply because he hadn't accidently upset the woman.

As for Zabuza...he saw Haku's hands twitching and the urge to hurt something was rising in her. Being the responsible surrogate Father that he was and because the man thought is was fucking funny...he decided to give this situation a push in the right direction.

"Ao called you an old hag yesterday," commented Zabuza with Ao glaring at him and Mei's eyebrow twitching.

"I did not!" protested Ao while going into a panicked state.

"You were drunk. Very drunk," added Zabuza offhandedly while Ao sputtering more of his protests at it being untrue.

"He even once commented how you would never get married and have children," added Haku for good measure with Ao looking deathly pale and Mei looking increasingly angry at hearing this.

"You're lying! They are liars!" protested Ao with both Haku and Zabuza looking at each other at the same time before nodding.

"You were drunk. Very drunk," they said at the same time.

"I see. In that case, please take as much time with Ao as you want to use him for target practice Haku-chan. I won't hold it against you if he somehow dies," replied Mei in a sweet tone that Ao always feared.

"M-Mizukage-sama please!" pleaded Ao with Mei giving him a sweet smile that was one promising pain and suffering to those that didn't know her very well.

"Come along Ao. Do not fight the inevitable pain that is about to descend upon you," said Haku, as she grabbed the now whimpering man, as he was dragged out of the room, and made Zabuza sweat drop.

'I think I trained her too well. That and I think Mei's attitude has rubbed off on Haku a bit,' thought Zabuza while Mei sighed happily.

"Such a lovely girl that Haku. So polite, yet strong, and knows how to instill fear into a man. She's like the daughter I have always wanted," said Mei sweetly before she glance at Zabuza with a knowing look and made the man suddenly nervous.

"Oh look at the time! I have some Genin to train!" exclaimed Zabuza, as he leaped out of the window, and made the Mizukage pout.

"Damn! Note to self: Nail that window shut next time so Zabuza can't escape," remarked Mei before going back to doing her paperwork.

All the while enjoying the sounds of Ao screaming in pain off in the distance at one of the training ground and humming a little tune matching it.

(Back with Naruto)

"Something wrong Naruto?" asked Ayane with Naruto having a sudden pained look in his eyes.

"For a second, I felt like I had hurt someone's feelings. Weird," commented Naruto while looking out into the distance before shaking his head.

"In any case, we'll be leaving for London soon. Mizuki McCloud will be leading us on this operation from a distance. I haven't told her or the other individual Ishigami about you aiding me in this mission. While I have a feeling Mizuki can be trusted, I am unsure about Ishigami, and his own motives," replied Ryu with Naruto nodding.

"I have to meet both individuals. If there is one thing I inherited from my Mother's side of the family, it is our sensor ability regarding people's emotions. Combined with my ninja training, I should be able to see who is being deceitful, and who is being honest with you about things," said Naruto with Ryu nodding.

"Grab your stuff. We're heading out," said Ryu before leaving the room.

"It seems strange that terrorists would go through all this trouble just for Master Ryu," said Ayane with Naruto nodding.

"I agree. This whole scenario stinks of a trap," remarked Naruto since he knew a trap when he saw one and this was definitely a trap.

"Hence why you are going to ensure it doesn't work," added Ayane with Naruto nodding and giving the girl a passionate kiss.

"That and seeing how my training under Ryu has progressed since being a member of the clan," replied Naruto with Ayane holding him close.

"Just be safe. I don't want to live in this big old place by myself. I don't think I could," said Ayane, as she had only moved in two weeks ago, and had been helping him with the renovations before that.

"I know. Bad memories. Hence why I wanted to rebuild this place and create new ones here with you...with the time I have," said Naruto while the fact his banishment from the Dragon Clan would one day be upon him.

"Worry about that part of your future later. Not now," whispered Ayane since she would be dreading that day and the one where she herself was going to have to leave the Mugen Tenshin Clan.

Hayate had told her in advance what had been happening in secret behind the scenes with the clan planning to kick the young kunoichi out. While Hayate was the Clan Head of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, there were many key influential ninjas within the clan itself who could cause all sorts of problems within it in the span of a few years, and would do just that if they didn't get their way. Normally, these individuals of the clan were divided in their ways so a Clan Head didn't have to worry about their input. However, on certain rare occasions, they always united to follow one of the laws of the clan, and were uniting to remove Ayane from the clan all together. Kasumi had wished to fight such an action and the supporters of Ayane's inevitable banishment in a few years, but Hayate told his sisters that such a fight was lost due to the laws of the clan written during its founding.

Ayane understood this though and it was one of the reasons she now stayed with Naruto here in the former Shadow Clan Ninja Compound. The place would be put back together, but due to its past with Ayane, the girl only stayed here because of the blonde, and did not wish to live here permanently even after the banishment. Nor did Naruto since he had other plans in his mind when the time came to leave and was only restoring this place so it could be reused by Ryu or other Dragon Ninjas to train their students here. It was now the property of the Dragon Clan or rather it soon would be theirs so the natural thing to do is use the damn place instead of letting the building decay. Naruto felt it could be used as a secondary base for the Dragon Clan should the Hayabusa Village ever be attacked in such a way that another base of operations to run thing was needed, if only a temporary one.

"I know. Thanks Ayane. And don't worry, I'll come back in one piece," whispered Naruto before kissing the girl and heading for his room to get his stuff.

"Just keep me in the loop when this mission is over. Something tells me you and Ryu will need my help later on afterwards," remarked Ayane with Naruto soon coming out of his room and now wearing his ninja gear.

"I know. What would we do without you?" asked Naruto before kissing her on the lips.

"I don't know. Be a loud mouth idiot who doesn't know a sword from a stick?" offered Ayane with Naruto pouting.

"Very funny. Just remember you enjoy my _sword_ and when I _stick it_ into your sheathe," commented Naruto with Ayane blushing and slapping his chest.

"Don't make me tell Hayate on you," warned Ayane playfully with Naruto smirking.

"Like you would," replied Naruto while Ayane pouted at seeing how her bluff was called.

"Some would say we are too young for this sort of intimacy," said Ayane knowing they were both young for their age.

"We are ninja Ayane. We have killed people and beings from one end of the world to the next. If we can kill ninjas, Fiends, and other assigned targets with our various weapons of choice...why can't we just enjoy the physical pleasures life has to offer us too?" countered Naruto with Ayane smiling at him since he did have a point.

"Agreed. Come home soon and we can continue the physical pleasure part together," said Ayane with another kiss before walking off with a sway to her hips.

"I am so damn happy Hayate doesn't know about us being so intimate," whispered Naruto knowing if the Clan Head of the Mugen Tenshin Clan did know...he would be screwed.

With that in mind, Naruto left to head down into the Hayabusa Village, and meet up with Ryu for his trip to London. His instincts telling him that this was one of those long term and dangerous missions where nothing was what it seemed.

And Naruto always paid attention to his instincts.

(A/N: YAY! A nice little chapter showing Sasuke's suffering and Naruto's happiness. I bet many of you enjoyed that. Also, Haku using Ao as target practice I felt was a nice touch, and having Zabuza get involved in his own way to make it happen was funny too. Until next time...PEACE!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-The Grip of Murder

It was a cold dark London night when Ryu and Naruto got into position near the Prime Minister's house where armed masked men with guns were patrolling the area. Ryu and Naruto were on opposite ends on tall buildings across from each other and were silently observing the area around them while communicating what they saw. Mizuki McCloud was currently on a JASDF Destroyer and coordinating with them from there while the ship was at sea as close as possible it could get near English controlled waters. She did not like the idea of Ryu bringing in another ninja since having the Master Ninja himself was an international incident if caught being there.

"How does it look on your end Kitsune?" asked Ryu while keeping Naruto's real name out of the communication link.

_"I'm seeing what you are seeing Ryu. Masked men. Guns. Their uniforms are the same so they are all terrorists without question. But...,"_ said Naruto with the young ninja leaving his sentence unfinished.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Ryu frowning while he looked through his binoculars at the soldiers below.

_"I'm seeing some heavy toys. One of them is large robotic tank...in the shape of a spider,"_ answered Naruto with Ryu frowning.

"The Black Spider Clan?" questioned Ryu while sensing Naruto shaking his head.

_"Unlikely. This high tech weapon is not something they would hold back in using against the Hayabusa Village,"_ answered Naruto with Ryu looking for the high tech toy.

"I don't see it. It must be hidden. Are you sure the Black Spider Clan never had one built Kitsune? What about Obaba? Ayane said she was slain, but the old witch has come back before," said Ryu with Naruto humming in thought.

_"Trust me. If they had something like this, I would have been told when I was among their ranks. As for Obaba, she is probably alive since killing her seems next to impossible. But her skills are in the realm of sorcery. Not science. Besides, I have been picking up some of the chatter from this group of terrorists, and can say they aren't members of the clan. They are mercenaries," _answered Naruto with Mizuki frowning when she heard this.

_"Mercenaries? Are you sure?"_ questioned Mizuki with Naruto looking at the army of masked men below.

_"Quite sure. Like I said before, I've been listening in on some of their conversations, and heard quite a few accents among the group. Irish, German, Russian, and even Australian are among them. Plus none of these guys are talking about doing this for any religious or political reasons like most terrorists do when they take high level hostages. This is a big payday for them. Someone is paying them a lot of money to do this. Someone gave them weapons, the spider tank, and a large financial sum they were too greedy to refuse. This is a trap and Ryu Hayabusa is the real target. The Prime Minister and his family are just the bait,"_ explained Naruto with Ryu narrowing his eyes.

_"But for what purpose? It doesn't make any sense! If Ryu doesn't show up, the Prime Minister and his family will die,"_ said Mizuki, as she didn't want that to happen, and wondered what the two ninja would do.

_"Which is why Ryu is going to cut his way through these guys in order to reach the Prime Minister. I'll move in from my end and rescue the family,"_ said Naruto with Ryu nodding in agreement.

"Agreed. We'll begin the operation now," said Ryu, as he drew his sword, and looked at the targets below before leaping off his position to perform a Falcon Dive.

On the other side, Naruto did the same before moving swiftly to cut down the shocked mercenaries, and raised their weapons to fire. Only for Naruto to vanish from their sight and were swiftly cut down with his sword or shuriken he threw at them. In the distance, the sounds of gun fire, explosions, and sounds of violence mixed with shouts were heard echoing into the sky. Naruto smirked as he moved swiftly through his targets, following the path before him, grabbing a radio one of the dead mercenaries had on hand, and had decided to listen in on the conversations being held regarding the Master Ninja from the Dragon lineage tearing them apart.

_He's cutting through us like we're nothing!_

_We need support!_

_How is he moving this fast!_

_I don't want to die! I don't want to die!_

_Help me!_

_He's just one man! Kill him!_

_I didn't sign up for this!_

Running up a building using chakra to make it up, Naruto ignored the cries, pleas, and yells of the mercenaries Ryu was striking down. What he did focus on were the words of the last man who spoke about sighing up for this terrorist job. It only proved to Naruto that this was not the usual terrorist plot to hold someone high up in a government position for ransom or make some kind of statement for the world to see. These mercenaries were clearly told they would be granted a lot of money and the job was easy in terms of killing one man.

Apparently, their employer never told them that this one man just so happened to be a Master Ninja, and that he brought along some extra help.

"Ryu, are you there? I'm heading toward the robot spider tank. Where are you?" asked Naruto before sneaking up behind a terrorist and stabbed him in the back of the skull with a kunai.

_"I'm getting closer. Most of the mercenaries are converging on me,"_ replied Ryu with Naruto smirking.

"Well you are their target. I'm killing a few here too," said Naruto before the sounds of more explosions were heard.

_"Ryu that tank is too much for you. Run down that alley now!" _commanded Mizuki over the comm. system with the woman clearly concerned for the Dragon Ninja.

"Leave the spider tank to me. Ryu, go save the Prime Minister," said Naruto, as he easily cut through several more mercenaries, some of them manage to cry out into their radios about being attack by him, but it was overshadowed my Ryu's own handiwork, and was actually confusing the enemy on where to go.

Some were even saying the Dragon Ninja was somehow able to be in two places at once.

As for Naruto, he soon came upon the tank itself, scowling at the sight of it, and for a brief moment wondered if the Black Spider Clan did have this while keeping it from him. But the blonde shook that idea off, as he knew many of the Black Spider Clan's secrets, knew this tank took _months_ to build, program, arm it with weapons, and control the damn thing from a safe distance. Naruto was privilege to all things technological used by the Black Spider Clan thanks to Genshin and Gamov when training under them or running the clan's spy network. Obaba was into sorcery while Genshin and Gamov felt having a slightly more modernized look to the clan and thus would have shown him some if not all the high tech toys available to use against the Dragon Clan.

It may have been a spider tank, but it had no affiliation to the Black Spider Clan.

Moving swiftly, Naruto cut through the tank's legs one at a time, and dodging the missiles it launched while moving through each leg like they were nothing. When the robot tank was no longer able to support itself, it fell to the ground, its "ass" if you will opening up, and revealing the core to Naruto. Jumping up, Naruto sliced into the core with the Biju Sword, and effectively destroyed the tank.

_"Incredible. Is that the power of a sword from the Dragon lineage?"_ asked Mizuki with Naruto smirking.

"Mine? No. This isn't one of their swords. Ryu's got the genuine article, but it will give you the same result as mine," replied Naruto while rushing to the Prime Minister's home and entered via a window on the first floor after silently forcing it open.

Only to enter and see a house of horror.

_"Kitsune. Ryu. What do you see?"_ asked Mizuki while hearing the intake of air from both ninjas.

"Blood. Its everywhere," answered Naruto stoically while looking around where he was and saw a lot of blood.

_"Same here. There are quite a few bodies in the area where I am,"_ said Ryu while he was making his way down and following a blood trail.

A massive blood trail.

"I'm nearby. Follow the blood trail. I'll move in from the shadows and cover your flank," said Naruto while following the trail of blood on the floor leading up to the side of the wall, and walked by several bodies.

Two of them sadly being children.

Shutting his eyes for a moment and saying a small prayer to the innocent lives lost in this fucked up situation, Naruto made his way to the blood trail before stopping at the double doors stained in blood. It didn't help that the doors were shut and locked in place to keep people from getting in or out. The sound of fighting was also heard inside the room and Naruto sensed Ryu was in there with someone trying to kill him.

The trap had be sprung.

Cursing, Naruto sliced into the doors with his sword, not surprised he was facing a barrier of some kind infused with strange dark magical properties, and actually fighting against the blade. Channeling chakra into the sword, Naruto pushed the weapon even harder into cutting through the doors, and after some considerable effort was able to break through. When he did, Naruto saw Ryu had just knocked the red robed, mask wearing man outside a window, and pursued him further.

Naruto followed the two outside and it was clear that the masked man was not expecting him to be here to join Ryu in battle.

"Hello. Who are you?" asked the masked man curiously with a rapier sword in hand.

"Your enemy. Enough said," answered Naruto with the masked man tilting his head and letting out a laugh.

"Curious and interesting at the same time. A plot twist if there ever was one. Not that it matters however seeing as you both are going to _die_ _here_!" said the masked man, as he engaged the two ninja in combat, and got a few good hits on both of them.

"He's a skilled bastard. I'll give him that much," grunted Naruto behind his mask while clutching his side where the rapier sword stabbed him along with the kick that had went with it.

"Oh you haven't seen _anything_ yet my fellow masked friend," replied the masked man in red, as he focused his attention on Ryu, and the two moving at incredible speed to kill the other.

Naruto tried to intervene at one point when it seemed that Ryu was going to be hit with a lethal stab, but the masked enemy blocked his attack, and kicked the blonde away. This action did however, give Ryu the key opportunity to get in close, and slice deeply into the masked man with the Dragon Sword.

"Well played Dragon Ninja. You and your subordinate both fought well. But your killing stroke will not be the end of me like you think. Rather, you just ended your own life, and didn't even know it...until it was too late to do anything," remarked the masked man, as he kicked Ryu away with the Master Ninja flicking the blood off his sword, and staring at the man.

Only to look down to see the Dragon Sword was _dissolving_ right before his and Naruto's eyes while the right arm holding it was covered completely with red veins. In that very moment, Ryu collapsed on the ground, clutching his arm, the pain showing in his green eyes, and looked up to see the masked man slowly getting up.

"What did you do to him you asshole?!" demanded Naruto with the masked individual laughing while the crimson vortex formed around Ryu before it formed around the arm, making the veins spread further with strange symbols manifesting over the ninja's limb.

"Open your eyes Ryu Hayabusa," said the masked man theatrically before jumping back when Naruto tried to cut him down.

"What did you do?!" demanded Naruto angrily with his chakra starting to form around his body.

"How does it feel to suffer like all of your victims?" taunted the masked man before Ryu moved for the rapier sword on the ground and tried to cut him down with it.

But the man just dodged the strikes easily and had to leap back further to avoid Naruto's attempts at taking his life too. The mysterious masked man in red robes would have most likely said something else, but Naruto was too pissed off to care, and called on Kyuubi's chakra to throw a massive crimson fist at his target which sent him flying through the wall.

"You tell me bitch!" exclaimed Naruto angrily before focusing on Ryu, who was trying to stand, and walk out of the yard.

_"Ryu! Kitsune! Respond! You need to get out of there now. Radar just picked up a missile incoming and heading your way. One minute to impact!"_ said Mizuki over the ear pieces with both ninja looking at each other for a second while Naruto helped the Dragon Ninja in trying to escape.

"Well...at least you can't say this wasn't boring," commented Naruto while heading into the alley and trying to escape the missile headed their way.

An explosion behind them sent the two flying and they were soon buried alive in rubble from the destruction all around them.

_"Hayabusa! Kitsune! Can you hear me? Respond!" _said Mizuki over the comm. and waited for any sign or sound of the two ninja to confirm they were in fact alive.

"We're okay. Though this does bring back old memories," remarked Naruto while getting out of the rubble with Ryu right behind him and the younger of the two ninja helping the older one out of the hole they were in.

"Speak for yourself," commented Ryu while using the rapier sword as a crutch while Naruto helped him walk out of the area before the local authorities arrived.

(JASDF Destroyer _Yunagi_-Sometime Later)

"Does someone want to tell me who that guy was and what he did to Ryu?" asked Naruto while looking at Mizuki and at Ken Ishigami for answers.

"I don't know. There is no real Intel on this man. The remaining forces pulled out once the missile destroyed the Prime Minister's home. Ryu was indeed the intended target," answered Mizuki McCloud while she glanced at Ryu, who was looking at his right arm, and what became of it at the hands of the villain who did this to him.

"Considering our enemy is masked and his voice is muffled to prevent identification, its no real surprise. Not to mention the missile launched at the last moment as a final touch to ensure we didn't survive the fight," said Naruto before he turned and saw Ryu put a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough Naruto. Now is not the time to be angry," whispered Ryu while Naruto sighed.

"Sorry Ryu. Its just...I'm upset we screwed up so badly. We knew it was a trap and yet we walked right into it despite causing the enemy forces to suffer such heavy losses," replied Naruto while the woman talked to the little girl via the child's cell phone.

"We never anticipated there would be someone with such dark magical powers. Or that he would be able to use it against the Dragon Sword," said Ryu while gripping his hand right arm into a fist and saw the crimson veins that covered it.

"I know. I saw. That type of sorcery is very complex and powerful. The closest thing to it is Obaba from the Black Spider Clan. But I know her magic like the back of my hand and I can honestly say this is something entirely different. Another form of sorcery that has not seen in a long time," whispered Naruto with Ryu nodding his head.

"Stick around for awhile until we need to make our next move before returning back to the village to inform my Father of what happened. If anyone knows about this 'Grip of Murder' or something similar to this curse...it would be him," replied Ryu with Naruto nodding since Jo was well versed in ancient legends and knowledge pertaining to powers long since considered impossible to be considered real.

Any further talk about this was interrupted when Ishigami spoke via the comm. system and told Mizuki to turn on the news with the large monitor on the Destroyer showing the enemy they fought last night in all of his dramatic red robed appearance. Naruto growled at the sight of him while Ryu tightened his fist and felt the limb pulsing with anger with him. The two ninjas along with Mizuki, Ishigami from wherever he was, and watched how the enemy now identifying himself as the Masked Regent was making his demands.

"This new world has no need for nation states. No need of avaricious, incompetent Prime Ministers, or Presidents, or Kings, or Despots. Every single nation, every country _must_ immediately agree to our terms of surrender. You have seven days, exactly the number it took God to create the world. Failure to comply will result in your immediate destruction. We did it to London and we can do it to you," said the Masked Regent in his display of drama and words.

"So this is what they were really after," whispered Mizuki while Naruto scowled further behind his mask.

"What a Drama Queen," mumbled Naruto while looking at the Masked Regent's face and how he moved himself around when speaking like man did when performing on stage of a Broadway Play.

"Be as that may, this man did something to me, and is a threat to the world. Head back to the village and go to the Dragon Shrine Temple. I need a weapon there that will help me in the battles to come," whispered Ryu with Naruto nodding.

"What weapon did you have in mind? There are quite a few of them," whispered Naruto before Ryu told him the specific weapon he had in mind.

"Can you get it for me?" asked Ryu with Naruto looking at him with a frown even though the Dragon Ninja couldn't see it.

"That one? It is not exactly a sword," commented Naruto while Ryu nodding.

"I know, but its the only option available to me at the moment. While it is not the Dragon Sword, the weapon I'm asking you to get is no less dangerous, and I have a feeling it will come in handy soon," replied Ryu with Naruto shrugging.

"All right. Its your call Ryu. Just...be careful. If this curse on your arm does what I think it does in he long run...things will only get worse for you," whispered Naruto with a great deal of concern in his voice while Ryu nodded and flexed his right arm.

"I know. But I can't stop simply because of this curse on my arm. I wouldn't be much of a Dragon Ninja if I did," whispered Ryu with Naruto nodding.

"Good point. I'll be back with your weapon of choice by tomorrow, at least," said Naruto before he left a second later before Mizuki even knew the masked Dragon Ninja was gone.

"Where did Kitsune go?" asked Mizuki curiously.

"Weapon replacement," was Ryu's simple response.

(Rub al Khali Desert-Sometime Later)

"This is where the source of the transmission the Masked Regent sent originated from," said Mizuki, as she got out of the jeep, and Ryu following her to the front of the vehicle.

"Looks abandoned," commented Ryu while surveying the area.

"That's because it was abandoned. See that high rise up ahead? It was abandoned in the middle of construction. As far as we can tell, the satellite transmission originated from that very location. That it was uploaded and distributed through hacked communication systems all around the world," explained Mizuki while Ryu looked at the tower and the sand around them.

"Is that even possible?" asked Ryu curiously.

"If you had the entire world's resources at your fingertips maybe," answered Mizuki with a hint of amusement in her voice before going to the back of the jeep to get something.

"So who are these people?" asked Ryu in the hope of knowing who his enemy was in this cloak and dagger like game.

"Whoever they are, they have access to some serious money. The UN is scheduled for a crisis conference today. They will probably order the mobilization of emergency forces, which HQ has told me to provide you with any support you may need. Looks like we will be working a little while longer Ryu Hayabusa," explained Mizuki with Ryu nodding.

"So it does. The same can also be said about Yami Kitsune Jigumo too," added Ryu while Mizuki stopped for a second.

"I admit, I wasn't entirely happy you brought another ninja into the operation Ryu. Nor was Ishigami when we headed for London. Your ally _was _part a rival clan for many years and studied under its now deceased leader," remarked Mizuki with Ryu nodding.

"I know. But you have to admit, he did provide us with a fresh perspective, and helped in taking down more of our targets along with that robot spider tank," countered Ryu while Mizuki nodded in agreement.

"No argument there. From here on out, this is as far as we can go without drawing any unwanted attention," said Mizuki before bring out the giant suitcase and moved to the front of the jeep.

"It's close enough," replied Ryu since it suited his needs just fine.

"This was developed by our own engineers. Its still just a prototype, but...," said Mizuki before opening up and sliding it across the front of the jeep to him.

"What is it?" asked Ryu while seeing the strange item in front of him.

"Its obviously not your Dragon Sword now is it? This is a special bow that can lock onto any target. Should be easy enough for you to use, right?" explained Mizuki while Ryu ran his hands through the item once opened.

"I've used bows before," answered Ryu with a hint of amusement in his voice.

O-kay. Good luck and remember I'll be watching your back," said Mizuki with Ryu just looking at her for a second before leaping into the desert.

Of course no sooner had he gone a short distance into the ruins of some old buildings was he surrounded by the enemy of sand vehicles. Deciding to put his bow to good use, Ryu launched wave after wave at his targets, killing them all, and making their sand vehicles explode violently around him.

"Hello Ayane. Kitsune," said Ryu, as he sensed their approach in a large swirl of wind, and sand with both ninja appearing from it.

"We bring gifts," replied Ayane with a sword in hand and Naruto holding the item Ryu had requested of him.

The Eclipse Scythe. Former weapon of Volf: Great Fiend and Invincible Ruler of Storms.

"First is mine. Per your request," said Naruto before tossing the folded item to Ryu, who unfolded the blade of the scythe for a second before refolding it, and strapping the item onto his back.

"And this is from Hayate. After what happened with your sword, we felt a proper, and _temporary _replacement for your sword was in order," said Ayane before handing Ryu a weapon that made the Dragon Ninja's eyes widen.

"The Jinran-Maru," whispered Ryu in awe at the weapon used by Hayate from the Mugen Tenshin Clan.

"Hayate wants it back when you are done and in one piece. Its just on lone after all," said Ayane with Ryu nodding before putting it on his back.

"Are you coming with me?" asked Ryu to Naruto, who shook his head no.

"I want to, but I can't. I talked to your Father about the curse you have on your arm. He is currently looking into it on his end and wants me to dig around from the shadows for any information about this new group seeking to take over the world. When I have necessary Intel to share, I'll let you know, and show up when needed. Ayane will be assisting me in this too. You are on your own until then," said Naruto with Ryu nodding.

"Be careful. Start with Ishigami. The man was acting suspicious from the start," said Ryu with the two ninjas in front of him nodding.

"What about that woman Mizuki McCloud? She is Ishigami's subordinate," said Ayane with Naruto shaking his head.

"She's clean. I would have sensed something from the woman when near her while on the ship. When we met with Ishigami briefly while on the way to London, I sensed that he was hiding something, and was keeping it close to the chest. We will start with him and move from there," said Naruto with Ayane nodding since she knew his sensory ability regarding people's emotions rivaled if not surpassed Ryu's own due to the Uzumaki Clan blood in his veins.

"Okay. I better head out. Good luck," replied Ryu with the two ninja in front of him nodding and vanishing.

_"How did they know where we were or this operation?"_ asked Mizuki since she knew Naruto left before the ship did and Ayane wasn't anywhere near them.

"Ninjas like us have our ways," commented Ryu before entering the abandoned area filled with empty or unfinished buildings.

(Secret Location-With Naruto and Ayane)

"Maybe you should have stayed to help him back there," offered Ayane since she could easily provide support by herself and Naruto could be the extra muscle for Ryu.

"Tempting, but Master Jo gave us our orders, and I intend to follow them through until things change. Besides, there is something about this whole situation that bugs me. Why go after Ryu? Why give him that curse in the first place? And if the Dragon Sword is practically in his body like the Masked Regent secretly hinted at back in London...why not strike afterwards? The guy had Ryu dead to rights after that curse was put on him. So why not end him in that opening?" questioned Naruto with Ayane frowning at his words.

"Perhaps the goal is to let the curse run its course. We don't really know anything about it ourselves so the end result of such dark magic must be what this Masked Regent is most likely aiming to achieve," offered Ayane with Naruto nodding.

"Yes, but for what purpose? Its not just about killing Ryu, but something they want him to do in the long run. They sent wave after wave of mercenaries after him in London. No doubt he's going to get them here too. Meaning every person he kills from here on out will only _feed_ the curse regardless of his weapon of choice. Its almost like force feeding a heavily obese man and not stopping until the said obese man dies from either eating too much or a heart attack," said Naruto with Ayane nodding.

"Meaning someone is trying to make the curse spread," replied Ayane with Naruto now narrowing his eyes.

"Someone is trying to force feed Ryu a lot of bodies to spread the curse and make him too weak to fight back when the time comes for this Masked Regent to bring his plan about full circle. He doesn't want Ryu interfering in his end game and this curse is his ace in the hole to do it," concluded Naruto while Ayane was looking worried.

"So we need to find out what his end game is and throw a monkey wrench into it," said Ayane with Naruto nodding.

"Yes. A particularly _large_ monkey wrench the size of the Dragon Tower," commented Naruto knowing it would take all his power and skill along with Ayane's to ensure Ryu came out ahead in this.

Starting by finding out what this Ishigami guy was hiding and who else was lurking in the shadows with secrets to hide.

(Elemental Countries-Konoha Hospital)

"Are you sure about this information Kakashi? About what your attacker said to you that night? About what he did to the Uchiha Sasuke? About the wrath of the Dragon Clan?" asked the former Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen while in his hospital.

"Every word," answered Kakashi, as he was in the room with the former Hokage, and saw the old man was considerably worried.

"So they know. Meaning Naruto is with them now and learning the Shinobi Arts from them," surmised Hiruzen with Kakashi frowning at him.

"With all respect sir...what does the Kyuubi Jinchuriki have to do with this? Why would they care about the boy?" asked Kakashi with Hiruzen looking at him with cautious eyes.

"Because the boy is of their bloodline. They came here to collect their dead ninja who became a resident of Konoha and the child they were told was born shortly after the Mother died from giving birth. I lied to them years ago about the child being dead and had said boy put in the orphanage here in Konoha. Afterward this boy would one day become a student under Jiraiya of the Sannin and future Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. The very same Yondaime Hokage who sealed the Kyuubi into his own son and wanted said child to be seen as a hero," said Hiruzen with Kakashi's eye widening in shock.

"But...but you said the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was an orphan. That his Mother was a foreigner and the Father was an unknown ninja. You basically made the Kyuubi Jinchuriki out to be a bastard child when he was or rather _IS_ in fact the Yondaime's only _son_!" exclaimed Kakashi while Hiruzen glaring at the Jounin in front of him.

"That boy is the village's weapon first and foremost Kakashi. You of all people know that has been the history regarding Jinchuriki," said Hiruzen with Kakashi looking away.

"We never did that before Naruto became a Jinchuriki," remarked Kakashi with Hiruzen frowning at him further.

"That was because Uzumaki Mito was the first Jinchuriki and my predecessors made sure few knew the secret. When Kushina became the new Jinchuriki, Mito was still alive, and was very protective of her as well as most of those who knew about the girl being the new Jinchuriki. Minato was one of the people to find out, but never felt the need to use it as a bargaining chip to do what he wanted when they began to form a relationship, and thus further ensured few new of her status as a Jinchuriki. Jiraiya tried to plant the seeds of manipulation to gain subtle control over Kushina to be more aggressive with using Kyuubi's power in the last war, but Minato refused to tamper with her seal, and Kushina herself felt the same way. With both parents dead, Naruto was a clean slate for Konoha to use how _I _saw fit in the future, and how a Jinchuriki should be used," stated Hiruzen with Kakashi not liking the sound of this while the implication of it all began to sink in.

"So Naruto is sensei's son and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. His potential as a ninja would be...it would be unimaginable!" stated Kakashi after awhile.

"Yes. Which was why I wanted him controlled. Contained. The plan was only to bring about only a _fraction_ of his true potential so if Naruto ever learned the truth, the ninja around him would be able to detain him should he decide to lash out. You may not like the idea Kakashi, but it is the way things are done, and I would think you would hate the fox more then caring for the boy," said Hiruzen with Kakashi clenching his fists since the former Hokage did have a point about hating the fox.

"Why must you bring that up?" asked Kakashi with Hiruzen holding back a grin.

"Because it is true. Show me an adult in Konoha. Show me someone who lost something to the Kyuubi and doesn't hate the Biju. Show me someone like this and I'll show you a fool who doesn't know about or actually cares for a Jinchuriki. The Biju was responsible for killing your sensei all those years ago Kakashi. Killed the woman he loved too. So what if their son holds the Biju inside himself. All that matters is the fox suffers and there is no better form of suffering for something as powerful as Kyuubi then having a weak pathetic jailor for a vessel," said Hiruzen with Kakashi struggling with himself over this news.

'The fox deserves to suffer, but sensei's son deserves better...doesn't he?' thought Kakashi curiously.

"The only way you will have any closure Kakashi, is with the Kyuubi, and Naruto both suffering while serving Konoha to the end of their days. Had Naruto not been born, the Kyuubi would have never gotten out, and so many lives would have been spared the demon's wrath. The two are equally to blame regarding Konoha's near destruction and you know it," said Hiruzen with Kakashi closing his eyes and picturing what would have happened if Kushina was never pregnant.

No death.

No destruction.

No pain.

Minato sensei would be alive and still Yondaime Hokage

The Sandaime would have stayed retired and eventually begin playing with his Grandson Konohamaru.

Orochimaru would have stayed away from Konoha.

The Uchiha Clan wouldn't have been killed under the Yondaime's watch.

'He's right. Naruto and the Kyuubi are to blame for all that was taken from Konoha. From me!' thought Kakashi while tightening his fists.

"I see you've come around," remarked Hiruzen with Kakashi nodding.

"Do you know where this Dragon Clan is located?" asked Kakashi with Hiruzen shaking his head no.

"I believe both of my senseis did from what I recall as a child, but he never shared it with anyone. I think he feared someone from Konoha or other villages finding it and attacking them. From what Hashirama-sensei said, all those of the Dragon Clan are descended from the Dragon Gods themselves on the other side of the world. _Dragon Gods_ and their very bloodline Kakashi. We had it here in Konoha with the Yondaime and he single handedly ended the Third Shinobi War. The only reason I did not put him in the CRA was because I would have reveal _why_ he was qualified for it and didn't want the Dragon Clan coming back in force to claim him. The ninja of that clan according to Tobirama-sensei are not to be trifled with Kakashi. Both Senju brothers met the Dragon Clan with Hashirama-sensei showing them respect while Tobirama-sensei showed them fear at what they could do if provoked in a fight. Tobirama-sensei feared very few things in his lifetime and this clan was among them," explained Hiruzen with Kakashi fighting back a curse from his mouth.

"Then how do we get Naruto back?" asked Kakashi with Hiruzen smirking.

"Jiraiya is working on that. He's having his spy network branch out to the other side of the world to locate the Dragon Clan in the hopes we know their location and send a team to strike their village to take Naruto back from them to be reeducated into being Konoha's weapon. It will only be a matter of time before the boy is ours again and ours to control," replied Hiruzen while Kakashi nodding.

What neither of them knew or Jiraiya knew much less realized for that matter was his spies were not well versed in the spy rings of that half of the world and were easily seen through as spies in the shadowy underworld. A place where ninja there lived and thrived in while knowing who would benefit the most from the prying probing individuals sent to hunt for the Dragon Clan's location.

At the moment, each spy was currently being targeted, and marked to be handled when the time was right. They would either be captured to be interrogated, killed before they could relay information back to Jiraiya, or be given false information capable of throwing the Sannin off. And not just by the Dragon Clan either, but the Black Spider Clan too, yet for different reasons. While the Black Spider Clan did not like the Dragon Clan, they also disliked other ninjas, especially from the Elemental Countries from snooping around on their side of the world for any reason. Not only that, but many in the dark ninja clan felt it would dishonor the late Master Ninja Genshin, who had a great dislike for anything that was Konoha related, and would want such agents of that filthy village crushed when the time was right.

Even if these agents were targeting Naruto, the Black Spider Clan respected him (for his skills as a ninja while being trained by their Master) too much to sell the boy out to that place, and felt that Lord Genshin would agree that the blonde deserved to forge his own path in life. The late Master Ninja and his brother had trained Naruto well with many in the Black Spider Clan seeing that it would never have been the case had the boy stayed there. Under normal circumstance, the Black Spider Clan would have enjoyed seeing the Dragon Clan take a hit like that, maybe even helped in some regard, but the rumor of Genshin mixing his own blood with that of Naruto's own to make the boy connected to him long after death had surfaced and thus made Naruto the closest thing the man had to a son.

The Black Spider Clan was many things, but its pride, and its own honor would not allow it to betray Lord Genshin's greatest investment in continuing his ninja legacy. While they knew that Naruto wouldn't come back to the Black Spider Clan because of his Dragon's blood, they also knew his time in the Hayabusa Village was limited too, and would have to leave to forge his own ninja way in a few years.

That wouldn't happen if Naruto was forced back to the Elemental Countries and made to serve Konoha against his Will.

"The village hasn't taken the news of how Sasuke was butchered very well," commented Kakashi while seeing Hiruzen nod.

"Yes. I heard through the various nurses and doctors that many in Konoha are hungry for blood. Considering this village invested heavily in Uchiha Sasuke, only to have it wasted in a single moment has brought moral to an all time low, and many of the stores are now requesting Tsunade reimburse them financially on account of all the discounts they gave Sasuke the past 4 years," said Hiruzen before sighing while looking up and the ceiling of his room.

"I know. She outright denied them while saying it was their own damn fault for giving the Uchiha next to nothing," remarked Kakashi while Hiruzen frowned.

"I warned those idiots not to spoil the boy too much. I warned Homura, Koharu, and even Danzo that it would go to the Uchiha's head. Did they listen? No. They believed the boy was destined to do great things and because they helped him achieve these great things, they would be rewarded for it. Blind fools. All of them!" exclaimed Hiruzen in anger and frustration.

"What will become of Sasuke. As it stands...he is basically useless. Both as a Shinobi and as a person. Death would be merciful at this point," remarked Kakashi with Hiruzen now frowning.

"There maybe a way to bring Sasuke's power back. If only marginally or at least enough to continue his bloodline," replied Hiruzen with Kakashi's eye widening.

"How? Tsunade-sama said healing him was beyond her means inn terms of his spine, the Sharingan, and his ability to have children," questioned Kakashi with Hiruzen nodding.

"And she is right. Its beyond _her _means. But I have been around a lot longer then her and no more about the power of the Biju then she does. A Jinchuriki are known to possess a high level of regeneration depending on the number of tails their Biju possesses. Its why they are sent to the forefront of every major battle in wars and walk away without any injury to their bodies," explained Hiruzen with Kakashi's eye widening further.

"Is that one of the reasons why you didn't object to Danzo's attempt to kidnap the seven-tailed Jinchuriki from Taki?" asked Kakashi while the former Hokage nodded.

"Orochimaru is not the only one studying the power of having long lasting life or the way to achieving complete Immortality. He left quite a bit of research regarding the Biju and their regenerative abilities when my old student fled. Research I secretly kept and looked at to see if it had any merit should I proper way of using it on our older veterans to bring them back to fighting shape," said Hiruzen with Kakashi nodding.

"By older veterans, you mean Koharu, Homura, yourself, and maybe even Danzo if he is feeling humble enough to beg for it," added Kakashi while Hiruzen nodded and smirking at him.

"And any other veteran too old or injured to fight for Konoha. The research itself _was_ in the crude stages. Imaginary guess work at best. But further probing into the idea made me realize that it could be done with the right Medic Nins skilled in purifying the chakra of the Biju and transferring it to a normal human being could restore their youth. Of course the only one skilled enough to make the attempt is Tsunade, but without a Jinchuriki, or her cooperation on such an idea...such a thing is beyond us. Not only that, but for Sasuke to be brought back to some level as an Uchiha, we need the Kyuubi's chakra since it has long a long history being tied to the Uchiha Clan more then the other Biju," explained Hiruzen with Kakashi nodding.

"And with the seven-tailed Jinchuriki now in the wind after the failed attempt to secretly capture her during the Hero Water incident just makes things harder for us," commented Kakashi with Hiruzen nodding since Danzo chose the right time to strike, but didn't have a team to properly handle the situation.

"And the three-tails will not be around for little less than three years. Even if we send a team to seal it temporarily before choosing someone to be a Jinchuriki, the damn thing will no doubt be in the water, and be seen around Water Country. With Kiri just ending the civil war not that long ago, we will be hard pressed to succeed in such a mission when the Biju appears again, and fighting them for it," added Hiruzen with Kakashi grimacing at this news.

"Suna won't let us near Gaara. Even after we showed some goodwill towards them and the failed invasion. Nabbing one of the two Jinchuriki from Kumo is out of the question and Iwa is a definite no as well," said Kakashi while sighing at this news.

"The sixth-tails is also loose somewhere in Water Country, but Jiraiya has long suspected that Jinchuriki was caught by the Akatsuki a short time ago," said Hiruzen with Kakashi frowning now at this since this pretty much covered every Biju and Jinchuriki in all of the Elemental Countries.

"Meaning our best bet is the nab Naruto since he's the only rogue one left aside from the seven-tails Jinchuriki," concluded Kakashi with Hiruzen smirking a bit.

"We will keep looking for the seven-tailed Jinchuriki regardless and considering what she is, the choices of safe hideaways are limited," replied Hiruzen with Kakashi nodding at this due to the fact Taki would put her in the Bingo Book, complete with a picture, and all of her known stats in order for her to be captured alive while keeping the girl's Jinchuriki status a secret so other villages don't get any ideas.

It was just a matter of time.

(JASDF Destroyer _Yunagi_-Sometime Later)

"So that's what this curse is doing to you. The Grip of Murder indeed," remarked Naruto while appearing on the ship again at Ryu's request so they could trade information and use it later.

"Yes. The more I fight, the more powerful the curse becomes, and accelerates my death. Though something tells me you knew that last part," replied Ryu with Naruto shrugging.

"I suspected as much when I saw you in the desert and the veins on your right arm had spread further after killing just a few of the enemy there. Considering how its increased by twice as much since then further only proves my theory about the Grip of Murder was right," answered Naruto before the two ninja saw the door open and in came a little girl, running to Mizuki.

"Canna! What have I told you about running around like that," scolded Mizuki while the girl typed something on her cell for the woman to read.

"My fault. I was trying to watch her, but she is quite the handful," replied a skinny man with a British accent, had blonde hair, was wearing a hat on his head with large, ovular, dark red glasses on his eyes.

'Who is this guy? And where did he come from?' thought Naruto curiously, as he eyed the man, who had a stubble moustache growing above his lip had a lean build with long legs and a long torso.

Naruto also took note the man wearing a lab coat over a sweater vest and had on a dark blue shirt with khaki pants to signify he was a scientist of some sort. The man was the definition of the term "nerd" or "bookworm" in terms of spending more time doing all kinds of research and experiments instead of having a social life.

"Cliff! You know I ask very little from you and when I do ask its to watch over Canna," said Mizuki while the now identified Cliff raised his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry! Sorry! But I have work to do and Canna doesn't have much to do in this big old ship of metal and pipes. I only brought her here because she didn't want to be all alone," replied Cliff before seeing Canna introduce herself to Ryu, but was scared of him when she saw his arm, and ran behind Mizuki's leg.

'Oh _that_ brings back wonderful memories,' thought Naruto since kids were like that with him growing up before their parents or adults kicked the living snot out of him just for being near their brats.

"Care to introduce us?" asked Ryu while seeing the child and scientist with some form of interest.

"Of course. Ryu, this is my niece Canna. This is Cliff my brother-in-law," said Mizuki while Cliff scoffed at her.

"Oh sure. Say that like its a _bad_ thing. Your pride in me being a member of your family is simply _radiating_ off of you Mizuki," remarked Cliff sarcastically at her.

'Interesting. I sense there is something off about him energy wise. Its masked and faint, but its there. Not only that, but his voice is similar to the Masked Regent, if only off by a little bit. Could he be the Masked Regent? No. His current energy levels are too weak to be a threat. Unless he's somehow hiding it? The hidden energy in him and what I sensed from the Masked Regent are almost similar, yet they are different enough that they are clearly not the same. Meaning...what exactly?' thought Naruto cautiously while eyeing the man behind his Kitsune mask.

"So this is the famous Dragon Ninja I have heard so much about. Clifford Higgins, but people call me Cliff for short. Your exploits in the past have been a real page turner for scientists everywhere," said Cliff while extending his hand for Ryu to shake it, but the Master Ninja looked down at his vein covered right hand and decided against the idea.

"Why would scientists be interested in Ryu?" asked Naruto while Cliff turned towards him now and extended his hand for the blonde to shake.

Naruto only did it to be polite and get a deeper sense of the man's energy through skin contact.

"Because the Dragon lineage is a very ancient bloodline in Japan. Some scientist theorize it could be key to unlocking new potential in humans and making us evolve beyond our current limitations. Considering all the rumors about the clan being descended from am actual _Dragon_ _God_ makes many wonder if its true. After the Vigoor Empire fell by Ryu's hands almost single handedly and later on with the incident at Aqua City in slaying all those creatures there, I dare say some people believe the legends are true," answered Cliff while Naruto frowned behind his mask.

"Including our enemy. This Masked Regent," added Naruto with Cliff nodding.

"Sadly yes. And this madman is not just any person either. He's the leader of the Lords of Alchemy," explained Cliff with Naruto frowning further and filed the name of this new organization away for later.

"Who are these 'Lords of Alchemy?'" asked Ryu curiously while Cliff explained what he knew about them when doing his own investigation.

"So in short, their a greedy corporation that's gone off the reservation of what they should do, and are doing things they _shouldn't_ do. Everything and anything _indeed_," remarked Naruto while sighing at how this was getting out of control.

This was like Gato going on a power trip and using his company in the same manner, but at a whole new level of crazy. Wonderful!

"In short, yes. Though you can't deny the resources they have at their disposal is nothing to sneeze at my friend. Oh what I could do with just a _fraction_ of their budget," said Cliff while Naruto narrowed his eyes at him since that tone of voice was _very _similar to the way Gamov spoke when talking about the Dark Dragon Sword right before Murai had struck him down with it.

"They are a terrorist group and a cult that follow the way of alchemy while using their corporation's vast resources to get things done," said Ryu while Naruto groaned.

"I miss the days of when we were fighting Fiends," remarked Naruto with Ryu letting out a small chuckle.

"Me too," replied Ryu while wishing for the good old days of fighting Fiends and ninjas seeking to control the world.

Fighting a cult full of alchemist bent on warping the world to their own liking seemed...a level down from the usual standards. Granted the Grip of Murder was a new one, but all the same, it was rather...cliché in a sense.

"In any case, we need to strike out against these people while we have the chance. They currently have a key research base among its many operations on Abismo Island. Ryu will got there and take them out. This cult has the resources and firepower to carry out its threat of destroying country after country without breaking a sweat. Our Intel suggests that this island is key for them in providing them technology and weapons capable of destroying their enemies. Some of the things they have are rumored to be taken from the Vigoor Empire itself after it fell," said Ishigami while watching the map where Abismo Island was located with a growing frown before walking off.

'So these guys plucked some things from Vigoor huh? Like vultures on a corpse,' thought Naruto while grateful they never found any remnants of the Dark Dragon.

Only _then_ would he be worried.

"We need to be careful here. The Lords of Alchemy or as their company name LOA is not going to just sit around and let you in. What's more, you shouldn't be going Mizuki. This is extremely dangerous," said Cliff with Mizuki shaking her head.

"No. I need to go. Ryu will need backup and I can give it," explained Mizuki with Cliff shaking his head.

"All the same, you can't just go off on a mission like this, and under the command of Ishigami since there is something off about him. He's acting on his own and we aren't getting the funding for this assignment from any government source. We are acting almost like the LOA is right now in doing illegal actions and performing missions that are _NOT_ sanctioned by any recognized government. Ishigami knows this just as much as I do," replied Cliff while Naruto narrowed his eyes at him behind his mask.

'While what Cliff just said is indeed true about this whole thing being unsanctioned if what his emotions are telling me, he also fails to mention how _he_ knows what Ishigami knows about this. Cliff is suppose to be a scientist, but the man is apparently snooping around, and digging up information on others. Could he be digging information up about Ryu? Or possibly myself now that I've made my presence known to the enemy? There is also something not right about him, but I can't just call the man out on it. Not yet anyway. Mizuki is close to him, as is Canna, and any attempt to accuse Cliff of any wrong doing would be stupid at this point. So who do I tell this to? Ryu? No. Now is not the time. He has to go on this mission. Mizuki is out of the question, even if I talk to her in private since she is family to him. Ishigami maybe? Between the two of them, Cliff seems to be the one I would distrust the most in this situation, and Ishigami's own uneasiness about this has mostly been centered around Cliff more than Ryu and myself. It is almost like he suspects what I do about Cliff, but is still keeping it close to the chest, and waiting to see who he can and cannot trust. Perhaps, I should extend that olive branch to him in private while Ryu is on this mission,' thought Naruto while remembering his handshake with Cliff and his senses feeling more deeper into the man's body to analyze the scientist's own energy and it was indeed warped in a way that similar yet different to the Masked Regent.

Without a word, Naruto slipped into the shadows, but not before sending a look to Ryu, who nodded in understanding, and focused on the family in front of him.

(Rice Country)

"Are you telling me that Sasuke is completely _useless_ to me? Both in terms of his body and his Sharingan?" questioned Orochimaru to Kabuto, who nodded his head sadly, and was holding his test results on the blood sample he had acquired of the boy when secretly infiltrating Konoha a few days ago.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. Whoever destroyed your Curse Seal on him also destroyed the genetic makeup that allows Sasuke to call upon the Sharingan. Not only that, but I was able to make a copy of Tsunade's results from additional tests she ran, and they were not good," answered Kabuto before he handed the Sannin his results and Tsunade's before taking a step back while Orochimaru's eyes narrowed.

"This is an _outrage_! I spent years waiting for the boy to develop into a suitable candidate for my Curse Seal and showed such promise like his brother if not more by surviving it. Now he's broken and unable to produce children so I cannot poach the next of his line in the future!" exclaimed Orochimaru with fury in his voice and eyes.

"There is always Itachi. You could try him in the future again Orochimaru-sama," offered Kabuto with Orochimaru glaring at him.

"There is a _reason_ I went after Sasuke and not Itachi. I tried Itachi first and he was able to take off my _actual_ hand! I fled the Akatsuki afterwards because targeting members was strictly forbidden. Sasuke was not as strong as his brother and was a prime target to gain the Sharingan without too many complications. Now my only hope of gaining one of the most powerful Dojutsus in the world is in the body of Uchiha Itachi and I am not at his level of skill. Even if I was at his level, the Akatsuki would never allow such an action to go unpunished, and would kill me before I could _properly _enjoy my victory," explained Orochimaru with Kabuto shrugging.

"It was just a suggestion," said Kabuto with Orochimaru narrowing his eyes further.

"Noted. What we need to do is find out who did this to Sasuke and make him suffer for this travesty," said Orochimaru with Kabuto rubbing his chin in thought.

"From what I've gathered when in Konoha, no one really knows what happened, and the only thing I could pick up from Tsunade's talk with Sasuke was something about some kind of Dragon Clan," replied Kabuto with the Sannin in front of him looking shocked and so pale that you would think he was transparent for a second.

"A Dragon Clan? Are you _absolutely_ certain?" asked Orochimaru with Kabuto nodding while frowning.

"Yes. Is there a problem Orochimaru-sama?" questioned Kabuto with Orochimaru now showing signs of panic.

"Cease all investigations into this matter. Do _nothing_ unless I say otherwise regarding what you just told me," commanded Orochimaru while Kabuto frowned further.

"You know something about this Dragon Clan," said Kabuto with Orochimaru nodding slowly.

"It was during my time in my younger years when I was still a loyal Shinobi of Konoha and was just beginning my research into mixing bloodlines. I was tasked by Sarutobi-sensei to go out into the world and find various genetic samples capable of bonding with Shinobi and becoming bloodlines that could be past on to descendants. Unbeknownst to sensei, I traveled to the other side of the world, saw many strange things, advanced things that astounded my mind, and came to a village living under the mountain they called Mt. Fuji. It was there I met a young ninja of that village...named Murai. This boy in front of me at the time showed such great promise as a ninja and I sparred with him while under the watchful eyes of his family. What I didn't know was that the boy was just as curious about pursuing power as I was and while staying there...he showed me the Dragon Shrine Temple. A place where they keep only the darkest ninja based items. Against the rules of the Dragon Clan, he even showed me where the Dark Dragon Sword was sealed, and the dark power locked within it. I _touched _that sword and we were instantly bombarded with its dark power for a few seconds. It ran through myself as well as Murai before we had collapsed from the strain. When I finally came to, I was told what I had done was very dangerous, and grounds to kill me for trespassing on sacred ground. I was only fortunate in the fact the Dragon Shrine Maiden assigned to the temple overheard Murai convincing me to reach for the sword that I wasn't killed for the attempt to steal it for myself. I was instead asked to leave the village and I did once I had was able to fully recovered. Unfortunately, before I could leave for Konoha, they decided to change their mind, and hunted me down to end my life," explained Orochimaru with Kabuto smirking.

"Seeing as how you are alive here today, I take it you came out victorious over them, and killed a few of their clansmen," said Kabuto, but his smirk left when Orochimaru glared at him.

"Don't be an _idiot_ Kabuto! I barely made it out of there alive! I was only able to escape being killed by using the last of my chakra to summon a large snake summons and make it to the boat taking me back to the Elemental Countries. I spent the entire trip near death and it was in that moment I swore to never be near death's grasp ever again! That I would find a way to cheat death once and for all!" exclaimed Orochimaru with Kabuto nodding while shock over what the Sannin just told him was on his face.

'To think this Dragon Clan instills such fear in Orochimaru-sama. These ninja he faced must be something truly frightening to bring about such fear in him. Orochimaru fears very little and after all these years of experimenting on his body they still do. What else does he know that would make him fear these ninja? All his enhancements and alterations to his body up to this point would surely give him a clear edge over this Dragon Clan if another confrontation occurred,' thought Kabuto while Orochimaru slowly banishing the memory of that near life threatening battle.

Just like Jiraiya had his own memory of Tsunade beating him within an inch of his life, the snake Sannin Orochimaru had the Dragon Clan Ninjas, and their unyielding assault.

(With Naruto-Undisclosed Location)

"Not many know where I hang my hat. Or know where they can find me for that matter when I don't want to be found," commented Ken Ishigami, who was in his office, sitting in his chair at a location few knew about.

"I make it my business to know where people are and what they do. I wouldn't be much of a ninja if I couldn't do that," countered Naruto with Ishigami nodding in agreement.

"Indeed. Warriors of shadow. It suits you and Ryu Hayabusa like a second skin. Though I have a feeling you want to talk about me and my intentions regarding this situation with the LOA," said Ishigami with Naruto just staring at him with his mask on and not moving an inch.

"You have been holding back information. Information in connection to Mizuki and her family. You looked at Cliff with suspicion and distrust, yet you fail to keep myself, and Ryu in the loop," replied Naruto in an accusing tone.

"I have and for good reason. I don't know who to trust. The LOA has many agents. Many spies. I couldn't risk them having paid you or your clan a mountain's worth of gold to side with them in secret. Ninja are just the same as mercenaries, but dress differently," stated Ishigami with Naruto frowning at him.

"The Dragon Clan doesn't look the other way for any amount of currency if those paying are agents of evil and wish to cause the suffering of innocent people," said Naruto with Ishigami just looking at him with an unreadable expression on it.

"Perhaps. But I wasn't about to take that risk," commented Ishigami with Naruto nodding out of respect for playing it smart in a game where you can't tell friend from foe.

"Now you can. The LOA is a threat to the world. Meaning they are no more friend then they are mine. You suspect Cliff has connections to LOA, don't you?" said Naruto with Ishigami nodding.

"I do. His timing in entering himself into this battle this is too convenient. Regardless of his background and family connection to Mizuki, I can see he is not a man to be trusted," said Ishigami with Naruto agreeing with him.

"When Ryu and I fought the Masked Regent, I familiarized myself with his voice, and his energy signature so I could sense it right away. Cliff's voice is similar yet different to the Masked Regent and the same goes for his energy too. When I first shook his hand when meeting him, I could sense it was dormant. Almost like it is hiding and waiting for the right moment to come out," replied Naruto with Ishigami frowning at this news.

"So Cliff and the Masked Regent are somehow linked in a way that is currently unknown to us. That's troubling news," said Ishigami with Naruto nodding.

"He hides his dark intentions well behind the facade of a scientist and family member to Mizuki, but I can sense those dark emotions in him just beneath the surface. Like a caged animal pacing back and forth with the desire to get out while knowing that the promise day will arrive soon," replied Naruto with Ishigami sighing.

"That's not a good thing. My own Intel suggests the LOA have acquired genetic samples of the Fiends of old that you and Ryu have slain in the past when in Vigoor and other various locations around the world," added Ishigami with Naruto's eyes widening in shock and anger.

"Why not share this with us? Fiend blood is not something you can just take, study, and then patent it with a company logo to sell to the highest bidder!" exclaimed Naruto with Ishigami sighing again.

"Because I didn't trust you or Ryu. Your history with the Fiends and other ancient things that go bump in the night made me..._nervous_. Whatever the LOA are planning, it involves various genetic materials from different sources, and the Fiends they are trying to create if not mass produce are no doubt their future weapons in this war," answered Ishigami with Naruto sighing now at this.

"Science and Fiends do not mix well. There are certain things that are not meant to be crossed together. This being one of them. The LOA might control these Fiends they are making now, but who is to say they won't turn on their Masters later? The only thing a Fiend will obey is a Greater Fiend and they haven't been around to do anything since Ryu and I killed them all," remarked Naruto while Ishigami produced a folder with some of the information on the LOA he had yet to share with anyone.

"Take a look at this file," said Ishigami while Naruto opened it and saw information on a voluptuous blonde haired woman, who was easy on the eyes, but they clearly had sinister intentions for those who crossed her path.

"Lovelace? Odd name. She's a member of the LOA," commented Naruto while walking with the folder in hand and reading it the contents within.

"Considered one of _THE_ top members of the organization. Just below or on par with the Masked Regent due to her own scientific brilliance. She's the Head of the R&D of their organization. From what I have been able to gather so far, she is the one trying to splice together the blood of Fiends to make _new_ Fiends the LOA _can_ control. So far, her efforts have been successful in making cannon fodder from what information I have on it, but Lovelace is aiming for something else. Something pertaining to the creation of some kind of God. Either the LOA is planning to bring about the revival of one such God...or they are trying to make one such God," concluded Ishigami with Naruto frowning since the Archfiend was destroyed, the Vigoor Emperor was also dead, and of course the Gates of the Underworld within Mt. Fuji were shut so none of the Greater Fiends could ever come back.

"They plan to make one. Its the only course available to them given past events with Ryu and myself," said Naruto while looking over the information he had on hand.

"I was afraid you would say that. But what kind of God are they trying to make much less control with their actions? Some kind of God among the Fiends? Or is it something else?" asked Ishigami with Naruto frowning at this turn of events.

"No. The Fiends do not have a God, nor would one be controlled by mere humans, even if these humans dabbed in alchemy, and had a way to do it. Whatever it is they are trying to do in connection to this particular part of their plan, I think it involves Ryu, and the damn curse the Masked Regent put on him," said Naruto while wondering if there was something he was missing regarding this picture.

"I noticed his arm has gotten worse. Its rotting and decaying faster with every body he has slain. I'm surprised you don't just cut it off, but doing that now would result in a lot of blood loss," remarked Ishigami before seeing Naruto go stiff in sudden realization.

"Ryu's blood. Oh no!" exclaimed Naruto in horror.

"What? What's wrong?!" asked Ishigami with Naruto turning to face him.

"They want Ryu's blood. They want the blood of the Dragon God that is running through his veins," whispered Naruto though his voice echoed throughout the room.

"If that were the case, why not do that sooner?" questioned Ishigami before getting out of his chair.

"Simple. The Grip of Murder weakens him over time. When this 'God' awakens, Ryu will possibly be too weak to fight it, and will crush him if he tries. Something he will no doubt do," answered Naruto with Ishigami cursing.

"Damn it! I sent Ryu to that island. It's considered a major research facility for the LOA. If they somehow capture Ryu or get a sample of his blood, then the LOA will be one step closer to their goals!" said Ishigami with Naruto throwing the folder down and vanished from the old man's sight.

If he was lucky, Ryu would still be alive, and they could stop the LOA at the last minute before the blood they needed was taken.

(A/N: YAY! I updated yet again. Hope you liked it. Tried to bring it as close to NG3 as humanly possible while factoring in Naruto into the equation. I think it worked. Let me know what you think. Just no flamers. They will be ignored and considered assholes. I will accept criticism, but not from people who just throw insults around about people's work, and think their negative input makes them right. Flamers and flaming are not right in any aspect and even if they are right on some _marginal level _about your or my work, they don't have to be assholes about, and the fact they choose to be is all the more reason to ignore them. Just remember people, you do have the power to block them if you look at your options under account where it says "block user", and just put in the penname to block them out entirely. Until next time...PEACE!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-New Goddess

Ryu stood in the office of a United States Aircraft Carrier, the _USS William Harrison _to be exact, where one Captain Heinlern had them detained. The Captain was yelling at him and Mizuki for what they were doing and stating what their plans needed to stop at once. At the same time, Mizuki was trying to explain that their actions on Abismo Island, the threat of the LOA, and how the Captain should get in contact with Ishigami to confirm their story.

"No one can find this Ishigami. No one knows where he even is if the man exists at all. No one from the Japanese Government authorized this action or what you pulled back in London with the Prime Minister!" exclaimed Captain Heinlern angrily at the two.

"The terrorist specifically asked for Ryu Hayabusa!" Mizuki shot back.

"I don't care if they asked for Jesus Christ himself! You had no business getting involved in matters not concerning you. Now the chopper is here and will take you back to your own ship. I suggest you get on it and get the Hell off of mine before I decide to throw you both in the brig!" commanded Captain Heinlern angrily.

"But Captain...!" protested Mizuki, but the Captain slammed his hand down on the desk, and glared.

"Do you have some kind a hearing problem? I said get out of my office and off my ship! You are dismissed!" commanded Captain Heinlern while Mizuki and Ryu turned to leave the room.

"It's all right Mizuki. This fight is not over despite voices to the contrary," whispered Ryu while Mizuki nodded slightly with a smile.

"You Shinobi are ghosts from an old world that no longer needs the likes of you. Just do us all a favor and stay in the shadows where you can all die with _some _dignity," remarked Captain Heinlern in a snide tone.

Ryu glanced at the Captain for a few seconds with a cold piercing look before leaving the room while the American Officer sat in his chair with a smirk on his face. The man had never liked the fact the Dragon Ninja had taken down the Vigoor Empire since America was in the process of trying to negotiate some form of trade between the two countries. Captain Heinlern was selected among a handful of candidates to go to Vigoor, talk to the Emperor himself, and show the United States doing business with the Empire was indeed profitable for both of them. Only for the Dragon Ninja came in and ruined it for everyone wanting to do business with the isolationist based country that made sure it made more products then they bought outside of their country.

To yell at the infamous and legendary Dragon Ninja felt good in his book.

Or rather...it _did_ before a hand was on his mouth and a kunai pressed against his throat.

"You must have enjoyed that quite a bit Captain. Not surprising really considering...you are a spy for the LOA," whispered Naruto from the shadows behind the Captain while the man slowly reached for his side arm.

'The other one!' thought Captain Heinlern before his eyes widened slightly at finding his side arm was missing from its holster.

"Come now Captain. You honestly didn't think that I would actually put myself in such a position where you could reach for your sidearm and possibly try to blow my head off? Did you?" asked Naruto in an amused tone while slowly moving his hand away from the mouth and to the chin.

"You cannot escape here. If you kill me, the entire United States Navy will come down on you, and your damn ninja clan with guns blazing," said Captain Heinlern with Naruto letting out an amused chuckle.

"That would normally be true in most cases, _IF_ there was evidence suggesting a Dragon Ninja was here, and killed you in this room. But you ordered Ryu Hayabusa out of your office with Mizuki McCloud just minutes ago with the two no doubt heading up to the chopper that is about to take off. By the time you are discovered dead, they will both be gone, and your time of death will be determined to be a few minutes _after _they leave this ship," stated Naruto while Heinlern gritting his teeth.

"And yet my death will make my government suspicious of the Dragon Clan. You would put that much heat down on your ninja family?" challenged Captain Heinlern and felt the kunai in Naruto's hand press against his throat.

"No one knows I'm going to kill you. Therefore no one knows it was a Dragon Ninja who was responsible for your life's violent end. Of course, it can be _delayed_ depending on just what you tell me about the LOA, and if there is anything I should know about their plans for the world," Naruto shot back while the not so good Captain sweating a bit.

"If I talk, they will kill me," said Heinlern nervously since the LOA had a long reach to get anyone they wanted.

"And I won't? Let me educate you on how we ninja do things when gathering information from people who are _resistant_ to our requests. You tell me what I want to know and your death will be quick. If you don't, I will hurt you, slowly, painfully, and make your death an agonizing end that would make a war veteran want to puke upon seeing your corpse. No doubt the LOA would do something to you in regards to the latter when they find out about telling me what I want to know, but I also get the feeling that they don't offer quick death alternatives. Even if you didn't manage to talk and I was stupid enough to spare your life, I highly doubt they will simply put a bullet in your head and let that be the end of it," commented Naruto with Captain Heinlern being silent while weighing all his options.

"I don't know what I can tell you. I'm more of spy and foot soldier who follows orders. They only tell me what I need to know," answered Captain Heinlern with Naruto now frowning at him.

"Then you are of no use to me. Goodbye Captain," remarked Naruto with Heinlern now feeling the kunai dig into his throat.

"Wait! Wait! There is something you should know. Something that I discovered when I was on assignment by accident. Its about a scientist named Cliff Higgins!" exclaimed Captain Heinlern with Naruto moving the kunai away from the man's throat.

"I'm listening," answered Naruto with the Captain breathing heavily now.

"Cliff Higgins is also a mole for the LOA. He's been feeding them information about the plans the Japanese Self Defense Forces creates. He told the organization about how they recruited the Dragon Ninja, which is what the LOA wanted, and needed to happen during the attack on the Prime Minister in London. Every move that Ishigami has made, Cliff was the one who told the LOA, and has been successful in countering all your attempt to save the world," said Captain Heinlern with Naruto frowning in thought for a moment.

"You know what these bastards are trying to do. What they plan to do if they successfully take over the world and mold it to their image. Why do you help them? Why help them in taking so many innocent lives?" demanded Naruto with Captain Heinlern not answering for a second.

"It is better to be at the Devil's side, then be in his path. Right now, the LOA is the Devil, and I would rather be a soldier of the Devil...then be one of the fools forced to face one," answered Captain Heinlern while Naruto growled behind his mask.

"Meaning you would rather take the coward's way out. Instead of fighting this evil, you would choose to join them, and hope your life is spared in the aftermath of their victory. You're no soldier. You're no Captain. You don't deserve the rank on your uniform," said Naruto before slicing the man's throat open and staining the room with blood.

Silently, Naruto faded into the shadows, not a single drop of crimson liquid ever touched his body.

(With Ryu and Mizuki)

"You're heading back to your village?" asked Mizuki with a frown and concern.

"Yes. As things stand, the sword I am wielding isn't strong enough to face the new threats the LOA is throwing at us. I need a sword that is similar to my own and there is only one weapon capable of matching the Dragon Sword," remarked Ryu while putting one foot into the chopper and looked back at her.

"What sword?" asked Mizuki curiously.

"The Blade of the Archfiend," remarked Naruto, which scared Mizuki, Canna, and to the blonde's satisfaction...Cliff himself.

"Kitsune! Please don't do that!" exclaimed Mizuki while holding a hand to her chest and trying to breathe.

"Sorry. Old habit," replied Naruto while keeping his hidden eyes on Ryu.

"Correct. I need the Blade of the Archfiend. Take the Jinran-Maru back to Hayate and tell him thanks," said Ryu before tossing the weapon of the Mugen Tenshin Clan to Naruto, who caught it, and looked back at him.

"You do realize the Blade of the Archfiend is a loner too, right? That sword is meant to be wielded by me in the future," stated Naruto with Ryu nodding.

"I am well aware Kitsune. Don't worry," said Ryu with Naruto looking annoyed despite it being hidden behind his mask.

"I mean it Ryu! Its a _loner!_ If you somehow break that sword beyond repair, I'm going to seriously break your face!" exclaimed Naruto with Ryu putting his hand up in surrender and got into the chopper.

"I'll try to remember that," said Ryu before the door shut and the chopper took off.

"YOU BETTER REMEMBER THAT RYU BECAUSE I AM COMPLETELY ONE HUNDRED PERCENT SERIOUS ABOUT BREAKING YOUR FACE IN IF ITS DESTROYED!" yelled Naruto while shaking his fist at Ryu while the chopper took off.

With his threat made perfectly clear, Naruto let out a sigh, and saw Canna let out a giggle at his antics with Ryu since she believed it like something from a cartoon show she saw on TV. Deciding it was best to leave, Naruto gave Mizuki, and Canna a slight nod before he left without even acknowledging Cliff with the man looking a bit upset at him being around.

Which was fine for Naruto since he didn't give two shits about Cliff in the slightest.

(JASDF-Yunagi-Sometime Later)

"Ah! Good to have you with us Ryu Hayabusa. Love your new sword by the way. Maybe you would let me run some tests on it?" offered Cliff in a mix of humor, sarcasm, and a bit of seriousness all wrapped in one.

"I would prefer it if you didn't," remarked Ryu coldly before focusing his attention back to the matter at hand in finding the LOA since Ishigami was in the wind.

"Right! Well...uh...as it turns out, I was able to uncover that the LOA has a secret HQ deep within the cold region of Antarctica. Fitting when you think about it. Cold, desolate, can conduct all sorts of biological experimental horrors knowing if they do escape...they will ultimately freeze to death. Provided they aren't immune to the cold," replied Cliff while Ryu narrowed his eyes at him since Naruto had paid him a visit while speaking to his Father in the Sacred Wilderness after destroying Obaba.

(Flashback-After talking with Jo)

"You're certain about this? Cliff is a spy for the LOA? But...he's Mizuki's brother-in-law and Canna's Uncle?" questioned Ryu while Naruto having taken off his mask and gave the Dragon Ninja are hard look.

"Just as Murai was once _your _Uncle?" questioned Naruto with Ryu looking away and saw Momiji looking at his right arm with concern.

"What does he gain from this? There has to be a reason for it," replied Ryu with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"I'm sure there is a reason for his treachery. We just haven't seen it yet. I also think there is more to the identity of the Masked Regent that may tie everything together. You recall how I felt our enemy and Cliff had similar yet different energies?" said Naruto with Ryu nodding.

"I do. You said they were similar yet different. Too different to be the same person," said Ryu while Naruto just gave a brief nod.

"Yes. That and their voices. Even if the Masked Regent's voice is muffled, I could detect the accent was British, and similar yet different when compared to Cliff's own way of talking," stated Naruto while Ryu frowning further.

"Are you suggesting that the Masked Regent and Cliff are in fact..._related_?!" questioned Ryu while Naruto nodded.

"Yes. And I checked the family records. Cliff only has _one _brother. The one who died with his wife and left a little girl in the care of her Aunt," answered Naruto with Ryu not liking this situation.

"Mizuki said they were dead," said Ryu with Naruto shaking his head.

"And Mizuki probably believes its true since I sensed no lying in her when she told you that story. The woman actually believes she is telling the truth, even though its most likely a lie, or possibly _half _of a lie. Mizuki's sister is indeed dead, but her _husband's body_ is...for the lack of a better word..._missing_!" said Naruto before handing a file over to Ryu to look at and saw the Dragon Ninja frown.

"This is bad. Cliff being involved with the LOA is just the tip of the iceberg," said Ryu while looking at this information was not pleased with what he saw.

"No shit. You said it yourself Ryu, the LOA had remains from the dinosaur bones you encountered underneath that church in Vigoor. You fought a dinosaur on Abismo Island, which was probably a baby, and clone of the monster you fought there. They used your blood on their artificially made Fiends and now they intend to use more of what they can pilfer to continue with their plans. From the way things happened, they were waiting for you, most likely _expecting_ you, and the only way they could of known you were coming is if someone told them. Not to mention they got a hold of Canna and Mizuki while Cliff was mysteriously absent during the whole thing," remarked Naruto with Ryu frowning since that had been troubling when they were on Abismo Island.

"If this guy is truly an agent of the LOA as you claim, then he is a significant threat, and must be stopped before luring you into another trap Master Ryu," said Momiji with Ryu nodding while thinking things over in his head.

"I have an idea on how to handle this. Interested?" asked Naruto with Ryu smirking at him.

"Let's hear it," answered Ryu with Naruto telling them his plan on how to handle Cliff and the LOA from here on out.

(End Flashback)

"We need to strike them now while the LOA believes we're on the defensive. Ryu and I can enter the base before striking at the heart of their operations," stated Mizuki since she was getting tired of this cat and mouse game with the cult.

"Actually, _I_ was going to go with Ryu Hayabusa on this mission Mizuki. No offense, but after everything that happened to you on Abismo Island, it might be better if you stayed here, and kept an eye on Canna for a change," said Cliff while Mizuki looked shocked and unsure at this move.

"It's all right Mizuki. Cliff is right. Someone has to look after Canna. After everything that has happened, it would be best if you stayed here with her," said Ryu with Mizuki looking at him in shock, but also so a hidden meaning in his eyes, which Cliff didn't see, and just smiled at being supported in this matter.

"All right! I'll let our ride know where we are going. See you there!" exclaimed Cliff, as he walked out of the room, and leaving the two adults to chat.

"There is a reason you are agreeing with Cliff about him going on this mission instead of me," said Mizuki with Ryu telling her some of the things he and Naruto learned in the past few days.

"Keep Canna close Mizuki. Don't let her out of your sight no matter what for a second," said Ryu while Mizuki nods knowing that the LOA might have agents already on this ship and could grab Canna at any moment.

"Of course," replied Mizuki while Ryu nodded and moved to leave, but Canna made an origami shuriken before handing it to him.

The Dragon Ninja smiled before taking the item and thanking the girl for the gift she had just given him.

Even though he had stained his hands bloody in recent years, it was nice to stop for a few seconds, and just...enjoy being around those who cared for you despite it all.

(Antarctica-Sometime Later)

Ryu had made his way deep into the base within the cold dark base the LOA had setup, as soldiers, and even artificially made Fiends had come out to attack him. Cliff had gone on and on about how cold it was while asking Ryu if the cold bothered him at all given all the Dragon Ninja wore was a tight black body suit. Ryu gave him a vague answer at the time saying it didn't, which was true since the Dragon Ninja had been through all kinds of terrain, and the dangers they held.

Now he was inside the base, the bodies of his enemies lying the ground around him, and the slight pulsing of his right arm increased. Flinching slightly, but ignoring the pain, the Dragon Ninja made his way to what he could only assume was the center of this place, and came face to face with...himself.

"What the...?" asked Ryu while seeing his duplicate in slightly darker clothing bring out its own Dragon Sword.

By this point, Ryu knew he was in for one Hell of a fight.

(One long brutal fight later)

"Well done Ryu Hayabusa. It seems even blood ties have no meaning for someone like you. Who would have thought you would have the courage and strength to quite literally kill yourself? You must truly be a monster at heart to do what you did," remarked Cliff while stepping out of the shadows after seeing Ryu strike down his evil copy.

"Like you are one to talk. All things considered," countered Ryu with Cliff looking a bit surprised before laughing.

"So you know. Well there is no point in denying it. Yes I orchestrated my brother's death. Same with his wife, who is also Mizuki's sister. Do I regret it? No! Why should I? The man was an obstacle and obstacles to the LOA have to be removed. One way or another. My Father Ashtear Higgins felt any child of his who didn't get with the program for the new world was not his progeny," said Cliff casually while an old man appeared in what could only be considered a super high tech wheelchair when Ryu drew his sword.

"You should really be thanking my son right now Dragon Ninja. You were _suppose _to die in London. But my son suggested that we should wait and acquire a fresh sample of your blood to bring about our plans to create the Goddess. At the same time, we used the blood we took from you, and made this clone to test out its capabilities. Though I think another demonstration is in order," said the old man, who Ryu could assume was Ashtear himself with his right hand glowing bloody crimson to revive the fallen clone.

But before the old man could use his power, the man cried out in pain, as a sword was seen piercing through his chest, and his support systems frying in the process. Cliff, who was near his Father was shocked to see this, and that Naruto was the one to do it. What's more was Naruto quickly cut further into Ashtear, spraying blood, and machine parts in the process before the scientist/mole for the LOA could do anything.

"I think that's enough demonstrations for one day," commented Naruto before kicking the chair with the old man in off the higher floor to fall forward next to the dead clone.

Slowly turning to the now shocked and angry man now standing in front of him, Naruto flicked the blood off the Biju Sword, and made a "come at me" hand motion.

"You will pay for this boy. I don't know how you got here or how you figured things out, but make no mistake, this isn't over," replied Cliff angrily before an explosion was heard, shaking the room, and the man using it to flee.

"Just as a thought. A smug man when in control, but a cowardly bitch when things are not going in his favor. Typical asshole," whispered Naruto before jumping down to Ryu and helped the man up due to the pain from the Grip of Murder kicking in.

"We need to get out of here Naruto. This place is going to blow soon!" exclaimed Ryu while the ground shook once more.

"Really? Ya think!" countered Naruto sarcastically while helping him to the door before they forced it open before running through and had to contend with the monsters inside now hungry for their blood.

With the beasts soon slain, the two ninja managed to escape before the base fell apart on top of them, and were soon met Cliff's Jet trying to flee. However, even after causing it serious damage, the scientist somehow managed maneuver the two off the aircraft, and sent them into the snow below while commenting how he would see Ryu on the Black Narwhal soon. When they got out of the snow, Naruto and Ryu were met by none other then Ken Ishigami with his soldiers securing the area.

"Ryu! Kitsune! Are you all right?" asked Ishigami with both ninja nodding.

"Yeah. We took out a major pain in the ass, but have to deal with his bastard son for a progeny," remarked Naruto before telling the old man about Ashtear and how he killed the old man.

"Come on! We need to get you out of here. We need to talk!" said Ishigami through the windy snowy weather around them making it difficult to talk.

"My thoughts exactly," said Ryu since it was time to put _ALL_ of their cards on the table.

(On one UN Vessel Later)

"Canna is missing? How?" asked Ryu with Ishigami sighing.

"The LOA had agents in hiding. People even _I_ thought could be trusted. They infiltrated our ranks when you, Kitsune, and Mizuki went to London. We were so focused on saving the Prime Minister, they managed to put themselves in key positions, and being able to act when needed. Mizuki is currently trying to come up with a plan to save Canna before they can do anything to her. While hearing Ashtear Higgins, who is the real leader of the LOA has been killed, it leaves his _son_ to take over, and he won't hesitate to crush anyone who stands against him. I suspected Cliff for sometime, but I was afraid to tell anyone about it given our enemy's knack for being everywhere while being unseen to all of us. I was actually a colleague and close personal friend with Mizuki's Father in my younger years when the need to walk with a cane wasn't necessary. I was and still am honor bound to help protect his family. Its why I came to request your aid in this matter Ryu. I knew of your reputation and knew you would be able to help protect them where I could not," said Ishigami while the man saw Ryu looking at Naruto, who nodded to confirm this, and the two ninja focused on him once more.

"I can't take all the credit. Kitsune here was a major help. Though I was expecting him a bit _sooner_ when I was in Antarctica," said Ryu with Naruto looking a bit sheepish at how he almost came too late.

"Its not my fault! Ayane was under attack by LOA agents in Paris. I was providing her with the needed backup before she and a certain female CIA agent took off to find the Black Narwhal," explained Naruto with Ryu accepting the explanation though he was sure there was more to it then that.

"The CIA? Are you sure this woman can be trusted?" asked Ishigami before getting a call over from the ship's communication area with coordinates for the Black Narwhal.

"The information came from Langley sir. Under the codename...'Sea-swallow,'" said the Comm. Officer with Ishigami frowning at the codename and looking at Ryu.

"I know who that is. The information is reliable," said Ryu since he knew it was Irene's way of saying it was her.

"Are you sure?" asked Ishigami with Ryu nodding.

"Positive," answered Ryu firmly.

"But the coordinates have the Black Narwhal on the other side of the world. There is no way to get to it in time," said the Comm. Officer with Ishigami and the others around him looking almost defeated.

"No. There is a way. Its suicidal, but its better then nothing," commented Naruto with Ryu looking at him and nodding since he also had an idea of what was going on in the blonde's head.

"We need two jets. One to fly there through the first half and another to take us both the rest of the way there," said Ryu with everyone listening to him with shocked wide eyes.

"Are you sure such a stunt can even be done? Has it even been remotely done before?" questioned Ishigami with Ryu and Naruto looking at each other.

"No. But the theory behind doing it is sound. No one has ever tried this before because there was never a reason to try it in the first place," said Ryu with many looking worried since first attempts around high risk situations were extremely dangerous.

"That and you really only get one shot because the fall if you miss would ultimately kill you," added Naruto offhandedly while seeing Ishigami thinking things over in his head.

"I'll make it happen," said Ishigami knowing that the time for playing it safe was over.

(Black Narwhal-One Suicidal Trip Later)

_"I can't believe that actually worked!"_ said Mizuki from her jet fighter.

"Neither can we," said Naruto with a laugh soon leaving his mouth at the fact it not only worked, but they were alive, and now on the nearest ship about to kill any LOA forces they came across.

_"Take out those AA Gun Turrets. Once you do that, the Americans will launch missiles at the fleet, and destroy the LOA's Naval Fleet,"_ said Mizuki while flying her own jet around.

"See Ryu?! It pays to have a hot blonde girlfriend within the CIA!" stated Naruto before cutting down a LOA soldier.

"Must you insist on that at a time like this?" asked Ryu while he did cut down several soldiers in his path.

"I'm not hearing a no," countered Naruto while decapitating another LOA soldier and stabbed another through the heart.

"Remind me to be give you a beating when this is over Naruto," replied Ryu while he cut through several more soldiers and chimeras.

"You mean if we live through this," remarked Naruto before sheathing the Biju Sword and brought out Kyuubi's Tail when in a wide open space before cutting through all of the various LOA force around him.

"Yes," said Ryu while jumping out of the way of a multi-shooting rocket launcher.

"And all because you can't admit you like that woman. I wonder what Rachel and Mizuki would think if they heard you now? Or Momiji for that matter?" asked Naruto to himself with a chuckle at seeing Ryu giving him a cold glare.

'Urge to stab Naruto multiple times...rising,' thought Ryu before taking his aggression out on a poor LOA solider with the victim of his sword being cut diagonally in half.

_**"Me thinks you hit a touchy subject,"**_ deduced Kyuubi with Naruto smirking.

'Hey! Its not my fault Ryu had multiple women desiring him and he can't make up his own damn mind,' thought Naruto with Kyuubi snorting.

_**"You say that now kit, but what is going to happen when you finally head back to the Elemental Countries, and that Haku girl finds out you returned while in a relationship with Ayane?"**_ asked Kyuubi while Naruto stopped moving while thinking.

And thinking.

And thinking.

And thinking.

'Oh shit!' thought Naruto since he realized Kyuubi was right.

_**"And that's just for starters kit. You and I both know that due to the situation you're in with your clan's blood on your Mother's side of the family, the CRA applies here. It was established after the Warring Clans Era ended and many clans forming Shinobi villages were low in number. When the First Kage Summit was convened, among the talks of my kind being...**__**distributed**__** between the villages was being discussed, the issue of some clans being nearly in the single digits was brought up, and how to make their numbers increase in such a short time. Hence the CRA was born and rules were put in place so no one clan go reproduction happy with it,"**_ explained Kyuubi with Naruto letting out a sigh.

'You know I love Ayane. Do I really want to add anyone else to the mix?' thought Naruto with Kyuubi letting out a chuckle.

_**"Why wouldn't you? That Haku girl had feelings for you. They were showing from the moment you touched her face on the bridge and punched that Uchiha brat for what he did. You were a hero to her, which is funny because you were kind of part of anti-hero clan at the time,"**_ replied Kyuubi with a chuckle with Naruto sighing.

'Says the Biju that isn't exactly remembered for being loved or respected in the Elemental Countries,' thought Naruto with Kyuubi grumbling.

_**"As if I should be anything but feared,"**_ commented Kyuubi with Naruto smirking at him inside his head.

'I'm sure Uchiha Madara thought the same way,' thought Naruto with Kyuubi looking extremely angry.

_**"DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THAT HORRIBLE MAN! HE SAW THE BIJU AS PETS! SLAVES! HE SPIT ON MY FATHER'S NAME THROUGH THAT WAY OF THINKING! USING OUR POWER TO INSTILL FEAR IN THE MASSES!"**_ yelled Kyuubi angrily with Naruto wincing.

'And yet you think in the same manner as him in being feared for your power,' thought Naruto with Kyuubi looking ready to retort, but stopped at the last moment, and went silent on the matter.

Focusing on the matter at hand in front of him, Naruto would talk to the fox later about their little argument, maybe even apologize for what he said, and hope the Kyuubi would forgive him. It wasn't meant to hurt the Biju's feelings, but the subject of Uchiha Madara had always been a touchy subject when brought up in a conversation, and it always made the fox angry.

The two would definitely talk later.

(Inside the Black Narwhal-Sometime Later)

"We're in. Time to find Canna," said Ryu while Naruto was beside him.

"Yeah. Damn that was close. I don't know about you, but I am getting sick, and tired of water right about now," commented Naruto with Ryu glancing at him before the two ran deeper into the mobile naval base.

And slaughtering every LOA soldier standing in their way.

Soon, they found themselves in a large room, where they saw Canna floating in a tank of clear liquid, asleep from the looks of things, and completely unaware of what was going on around her. Unfortunately, her body was being fused into the Egg of God in the tank with the girl, and they knew it was only a matter of time before things really got out of control.

"Ah! You are here Ryu Hayabusa. And your little protégé too. A bit unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome since I do wish to repay you for that unique punch back in London," said the Regent of the Mask with his rapier sword out.

"Remember, try not to kill him. He is Canna's Father behind the mask and Canna is in this room," whispered Ryu with Naruto nodding in understanding.

"I know that. You know that. But does _HE_ know that?" whispered Naruto with Ryu looking unsure.

"Maybe. I don't know. All the same, we must not kill him until the truth has finally been revealed to us," replied Ryu while drawing his sword and so did Naruto before the two ninjas now charged the Masked Regent with the intent to cut through the drama unfolding in front of them.

"Come ninjas. Show me what you've got!" exclaimed the Masked Regent before the two on one battle commenced.

(Konoha Hospital)

Uchiha Sasuke was looking out the window at the moon lit night, his usual stoic face was one filled with agony, and total defeat of his person. His two replacement limbs had been brought in a few days ago and Tsunade had performed the procedure to attach them to his body. Not that it mattered with the leg since he couldn't feel anything below the waist due to his spine being severed. The new arm appendage imported from Suna had hurt despite the use of sedatives and Sasuke wondered if they were using something outdated left in the back of some storage compartment. Normally when injured, the Doctors or Nurses he had seen in the past would give him some of the very best stuff, and mostly reserved for higher level ninja in the village.

But now...now it was like they were giving him the bottom of the barrel stuff so cheap a legless homeless man wouldn't take it.

'Is this what befalls the great Uchiha Clan? One of its remaining reminders of its legacy wasting away in a hospital bed and the other being hunted down for annihilating it? Will Itachi come for me now to finish what he started? Or will he just let me rot here or wait to see if I can recover?' thought Sasuke sadly while the boy didn't know what to do.

"Foolish little brother. You are even weaker then I was first told," said Itachi, as he now appeared from the shadows of the room, his Akatsuki cloak, and hat making him look even more dangerous.

"Itachi," whispered Sasuke hatefully with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I heard what you tried to do Sasuke. I heard how you went to Orochimaru and fell at the hands of someone far more skilled in the ways of the ninja. Someone from a Dragon Clan," remarked Itachi while walking toward his slowly becoming terrified little brother.

"Are you here to kill me? Or confirm what people are saying?" asked Sasuke with Itachi's face being unreadable.

"Neither. I came to see you. To talk to you," said Itachi while Sasuke looked shocked since he wasn't expecting that.

"About what?" asked Sasuke with Itachi moving to the side of the bed and did something that almost made the younger of the two have a heart attack.

Uchiha Itachi slowly sat on the side of the bed, but made no move to kill Sasuke, or maim him further in the process.

"About our clan. Or rather...the _truth_ behind why I destroyed it," answered Itachi with Sasuke looking shocked.

"You said it was to test your strength. To prove how superior you were to the rest of the clan," whispered Sasuke while Itachi shook his head.

"A lie. I lied so you would hate me Sasuke. I wanted you to hate me so much that my own death by your hands wouldn't hurt you in the slightest when it happened. You were _suppose_ to get strong enough to one day kill me and rebuild the Uchiha Clan with a new foundation. One that would redeem us in the eyes of the Leaf village and the Elemental Countries. But alas as you can see, my overall intentions with this plan while pure...have been corrupted by the very people I once trusted," said Itachi in a sad depressed tone.

"What do you mean? I don't understand," said Sasuke with Itachi looking at him right in the eyes with sadness in them.

"You were spoiled by this village. They planted this idea in your head that since you were the last Uchiha, everything in it belonged to you, and no one could dispute it. I know all about the stores giving you discounts, the teachers giving you secret hints, or slipping the answers to you discreetly regarding tests. Did you really think such things not earned by hard work and effort made you strong? If anything Sasuke...it made you weak," replied Itachi with Sasuke looking shocked.

"But...how could what the village did make me weak? At the Academy, I was able to win spars with Chuunin Instructors! I was the Rookie of the Year! I made it all the way to the Chuunin Exam Finals!" protested Sasuke with Itachi shaking his head.

"They lost deliberately Sasuke. I read some of the reports from some of the instructors at the Academy. They were paid extra by the higher-ups to let you win a few times. Didn't you find it odd how Umino Iruka won every single training spar with you? The man was not as strong as some of the other Chuunin Instructors who 'lost' when sparring against you. Didn't you ever find it odd?" asked Itachi with Sasuke shrugging.

"I just assumed Iruka was holding back his strength when training with the other Chuunin instructors, but not me," answered Sasuke with Itachi shaking his head.

"Foolish. As for the Chuunin Exam Finals, you made it there because forces behind the scenes rigged the Preliminary Matches so you would fight someone was weaker, and less skilled as you. Someone they knew who would lose to you despite the Curse Seal on your neck having yet to be sealed after they learned Orochimaru had give it to you Sasuke," explained Itachi with Sasuke frowning.

"Not everything was handed to me," commented Sasuke with Itachi nodding.

"True, but what you did by yourself through hard work had come too little too late, and the more the village inflated your ego...the weaker you became. You were given so much yet none of it was earned through hard work. Why do you think Rock Lee and Maito Gai are so strong Sasuke? Why they are considered among the best fighters in Konoha when it comes to Taijutsu?" countered Itachi with Sasuke looking away from him.

"Because they work for it," replied Sasuke with Itachi nodding.

"Exactly. I am the same way. I trained and focused myself to push beyond my limits and the limits of my clan. I always trained hard Sasuke. I have never accepted anything from anyone unless it was earned. Do you really think I could have been in ANBU at your age if I hadn't followed this path?" offered Itachi with Sasuke not answering at first since he was right.

"No. I suppose not," answered Sasuke with Itachi smiling a little more seeing his brother learning something new despite it being too late to help.

'Good answer. Perhaps there maybe hope for you yet in being a better person despite your handicap Sasuke,' thought Itachi while patting the boy's natural arm.

"You mentioned earlier about the truth and your actions regarding that night on why you really annihilated our clan Itachi? What was it?" asked Sasuke with Itachi letting out a sigh.

"This is the truth brother. No lies. No Genjutsus. No tricks. Just the truth and trust me when I say its a thousand times more painful then the other three," replied Itachi before he explained things in great detail regarding the Uchiha Clan, the arrogance growing in the family, and the resentment they felt within the village.

All leading up to the planning of the coup. they wanted to start and take the Sandaime Hokage out of power with their Father sitting in the chair running the village. The only problem was that their Father at meetings expressed his desire to run Konoha in a strict "the Uchiha Clan run everything" policy. A policy where everyone not of Uchiha Clan blood was either a slave or second class citizen that basically did anything someone with Uchiha blood wanted. If you wanted to be more then a slave or second class citizen, you had to marry into the Uchiha Clan, and the women who did had to cater to the whims of their Uchiha husbands. Not only that, but the offspring sired would have to awaken their Sharingan by the age of 10, or else they would not be considered a real member of the Uchiha Clan until they did if at all.

Itachi explained further how he spied on his clan for the Sandaime Hokage because while he despised the way the Third had done things since his reinstatement as Hokage, the Uchiha Prodigy disliked what his Father was planning even more. Konoha was already weakened by the Kyuubi attack 8 years prior and a coup. would severely weaken the village and make its enemies swarm down upon it unmercifully. Konoha would not have the strength needed to repel its enemies, even if the Kyuubi Jinchuriki had been around, and trained him to be a living merciless weapon like several people wanted. The Third had "tried" to find a peaceful solution, but any attempts were shot down by Danzo, and the Third's Advisors said it was not possible. Itachi however, knew the truth that the Hokage did not care about finding a peaceful solution, but a solution where at least _one_ Uchiha survived, and would be an asset to the village in the long run.

So for the sake of peace in Konoha, for its overall stability, Uchiha Itachi bought it with the lives of his fellow clansmen, and in truth...his very soul.

"So you agreed to kill the clan yourself and in return I would be spared from any negative fallout it would cause," concluded Sasuke with Itachi nodding.

"Yes. It was originally decided that _everyone_ except myself would be killed and I would be responsible for rebuilding the clan. I couldn't let them happen. So I proposed that the clan be slain by my own hands, I would become a Missing Nin, and _you _Sasuke would be spared due to having no knowledge of what the clan was planning. The Hokage and those around him were unsure at first, but I told them that they could help ensure that _you_ my foolish little brother became strong enough to one day produce heirs before, or possibly _after_ I was dead. A death I wanted you to perform to atone for my actions and end the cycle of hatred the Uchiha Clan was known for in the past," replied Itachi with Sasuke looking down.

"I heard rumors that you are dying already. From some kind of illness. Is it true? That you are dying?" questioned Sasuke with his brother nodding.

"I am. It was something I picked up during my time in ANBU when I went on a mission to Moss Country. A rare fungi had poisonous spores in it, which I unknowingly inhaled, and was examined by several doctors outside of the village under an alias. They told me my condition was not curable as far as they knew and some had doubts that even Senju Tsunade herself could stop my condition from deteriorating," answered Itachi as, he saw Sasuke looking at him now, and it was clear the boy didn't like the woman since she was unable to fix his overall condition.

"She isn't worthy of being Hokage," whispered Sasuke with Itachi frowning.

"She is far more qualified at being Hokage then the Sandaime or his former rival Shimura Danzo. At least _she_ is making the attempt to heal you. If it were up to the Sandaime or Danzo, you would be left to die alone in this hospital, in the darkness, and without any means to recover from what injuries can be healed," replied Itachi with Sasuke still has look showing he was still bitter, but the boy did flinch at his words.

"So what happens now? Are you returning to Konoha and getting Tsunade to admit the truth about the Uchiha Clan and what really happened that night?" asked Sasuke with Itachi sighing with his body slumping slightly.

"No. No one in Konoha knows that I was even here Sasuke. Not Tsunade, not Danzo, and certainly not the Sandaime. This is an unofficial visit. I was never here. As it stands, I am to continue being a Missing Nin until the day I die, and will continue to help Konoha by using my current position within the Akatsuki organization to provide the Leaf village with key information," said Itachi with Sasuke frowning at him.

"The Akatsuki?" asked Sasuke with the boy looking at his brother's attire and took it in now since he wasn't trying to kill the older Uchiha.

"An organization that is hunting Jinchuriki for what they hold inside of them. The very thing that makes them hated and used as weapons by their villages. The Biju," answered Itachi before explaining further to Sasuke what the Akatsuki is and the Biju themselves being in people to make Jinchuriki.

"But why would people make Jinchuriki, only to hate them in the end?" asked Sasuke with Itachi sighing again.

"Because they can Sasuke. The Biju are power incarnate. The sealing of one into a person gives a village leader the ability to control those with such power. And as we all know when it comes to power is that _absolute power_ corrupts absolutely. That is what each of the Shinobi villages has done since making Jinchuriki since before we were born," said Itachi with Sasuke frowning.

"If that is true then...who was Konoha's Jinchuriki?" asked Sasuke curiously with Itachi going silent for a moment.

"Uzumaki Naruto," answered Itachi with Sasuke's eyes widening.

"I think I remember him. He was a blonde kid with blue eyes. I remember...I remember a lot of the adults hated him. Including those from our own clan," said Sasuke with Itachi nodding in remembrance of the boy the village hated.

"Yes. That is indeed him. This village hated him since the night of his birth when the Kyuubi attacked. I remember that night because I held you in my arms while the beast unleashed its fury on the village. All that rage. All that pain. Its no real surprise the Biju lashed out the way it did," said Itachi with Sasuke frowning.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke before Itachi went into an explanation about how the fox was used by Uchiha Madara to fight Senju Hashirama at the Valley of the End, which had led to the location's birth, and how the Biju was sealed into two other Uzumaki Clan members prior to Naruto.

"So you see? The Biju had been used as a mindless and savage weapon before it had been sealed into one vessel after another. I doubt you would be a happy if that happened to you Sasuke," said Itachi with Sasuke nodding.

"Yeah. This has been a very...humbling experience," said Sasuke with Itachi nodding and smiling at him.

"That's what I was hoping for Sasuke. When I heard you went to Orochimaru I was very disappointed in your decision. Orochimaru is a Missing Nin for a reason Sasuke. He took innocent people from their homes and experimented on them without mercy all for the sake of extending his life and mixing different bloodlines together. Did you really think he would let you walk away from him once finished in molding your body to be a perfect host for him? The Sannin would have taken your body as his own before you could make it out the front door Sasuke and you would have been powerless to stop him getting what he wanted. Your Sharingan," replied Itachi with Sasuke looking down in shame.

"I wanted to avenge our clan Itachi. I wanted to avenge our family for what you did and I thought...I thought it was the only way," said Sasuke with Itachi shaking his head.

"I know you did Sasuke, but you also went about it the wrong way. You chose to be the lone wolf, who does everything alone, and doesn't get help from anyone unless it furthers your goals. That's selfish Sasuke. To avenge your clan, you must ask others for help, and have others see you through the dark times so you yourself do not become what you are fighting. In your blind arrogance spawned by Konoha, you allowed yourself to become the villain instead of the hero, and in the end became a monster that was stripped of its power to become a normal person. A normal person, who is crippled, cannot fulfill his duties, or fulfill his promise to a clan he no longer can claim to be apart of due to what happened during the fighting. You can try to blame this on myself, Tsunade, Konoha, the Sandaime Hokage, and even the one who destroyed the Curse Seal on your body Sasuke. But we both know the only person you should be blaming right now...is yourself. _You_ went to Orochimaru. _You _became arrogant in believing the world owed you everything over what happened to our clan. _You_ fought this 'Dragon Ninja' in the belief that because you were an Uchiha thus were invincible regardless if this enemy was bigger, stronger, and had far more experience in being a ninja. You brought about your fall Sasuke. I just wish you had not been humbled in this fashion so you could become a proper Shinobi in the process," said Itachi before getting off the bed and heading for the shadows.

"Isn't there anything you can do? Something to give me back my Sharingan? Or give me back the ability to have children?" asked Sasuke with Itachi shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. Such things are beyond me. As it stands, you are no longer an Uchiha, and I will be dead in a few years. As far as the ninja world is concerned...the Uchiha Clan will soon be extinct," replied Itachi before he faded into the shadows with the moon like shifting to the shadows where Itachi had walked into and revealed the man was gone.

As if he was never there.

(The Black Narwhal)

Naruto was panting, clutching his side again, a feeling déjà vu for himself, as he saw Ryu fighting the Black Regent, who was in fact Canna's Father, and being a stubborn pain the ass at the moment. The whole "don't kill the man until the truth is revealed" was easier said then done and both ninjas had the wounds to show it while the masked man in red was bouncing around like he was having the time of his life.

'I swear if this guy is truly of sound mind and body the whole time, I am going to whip his ass before killing them!' thought Naruto before jumping into the fray once more and landed a particularly nasty injury to the Regent's side.

"Easy! We need him alive!" said Ryu while his sword moved to stop the Masked Regent from cutting into Naruto before the masked blonde performed a vicious spin kick to their enemy's masked face with enough force to loosen the mask on him while knocking the man out cold.

"Which is why I did that," stated Naruto before walking over to the downed man and put two fingers on the no longer masked man's forehead.

_**"Are you sure you want to do this? The man maybe unconscious, but it doesn't mean he is not a threat. He could have been apart of this the whole time,"**_ said Kyuubi while he gave his chakra to Naruto, who sent it into the downed man in front of him.

'You honestly believe that? When I was fighting this guy, I sensed his mind was not his own, and was merely a puppet playing the role made for him by the puppeteer. You of all beings know what that is like,' thought Naruto while Kyuubi growled angrily at him.

_**"Do not remind me of that horrible fact. As it stands, waking him up to be himself may do more harm then good. For all we know, he will continue to be the villain, and his mind will be corrupted by this,"**_ replied Kyuubi with Naruto smirking at the fox.

'Only one way to find. If I'm wrong, you tell can say 'I told you so' to my face,' thought Naruto with the Biju nodding.

_**"I'll hold you to that kit,"**_ said Kyuubi while they began awakening the man without the influence of the powers over his mind influencing him.

_BANG!_

_SQUELCH!_

"That will be enough of that," said Cliff with the revolver in hand pointing at Naruto and smirking at the boy crying out in pain from the bullet hitting his shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" exclaimed Naruto in pain while gripping his arm while glaring at the man who threw the gun away.

"You!" exclaimed Ryu angrily with Cliff smirking at him while walking toward the two ninja confidently.

"Its a good thing I'm such a good shot. I only had one bullet. Custom made. It was filled with a deadly poison the LOA made after your little protégé here got involved in London. While not lethal given where I just shot him, Kitsune here will be in a lot of pain, and unable to interfere in what I need to do next regarding the next step of the plan," replied Cliff while Ryu moved to cut the man down, but his right arm pulsed in agony, and the Dragon Ninja was forced to the ground because of it.

"Fucking pansy! You act so high and mighty because of you're suddenly in control. But I clearly remember the events at Antarctica and how you ran away like a little bitch! You aren't so tough without the forces of the LOA standing in front of you to take the hits. Even your old man looked like he had a trick or two up his sleeve to fight Ryu. Shame we will never know since I ran my blade through his body," taunted Naruto in the hopes of stalling Cliff while the fox took care of the poison running through his veins and healing his shoulder.

"Ah the old 'taunt the villain' game. Nice try, but even if you stall me for an hour, it won't work since you're too injured to move, and poor Ryu Hayabusa here looks like death is quite literally ready to consume him. But we can't have that happen yet. Not until I take out the Dragon Sword," said Cliff while standing over Ryu's body and stuck his hand in, digging around with a smile on his face at seeing the Dragon Ninja in pain, and pulled out the Dragon Sword in its purified state.

"So that's the plan huh? The Grip of Murder transfers all the corrupt energy the Dragon Sword has accumulated over the years into Ryu, while purifying the weapon to look like it does now in your hand. But then that? That sword can only be used by someone of the Dragon lineage. You can't use that sword. The instant you try to use it, the energy from that blade will destroy you," said Naruto while Cliff smirking at him.

"I am well aware of that little ninja. Hence why I needed some of Ryu Hayabusa's blood to make the overall plan possible," said Cliff while Naruto snarled at him.

"You couldn't have injected yourself with his blood. I would have sensed it if you did and I know Ryu's blood would _never_ bond with the likes of you no matter what science was used in the attempt," stated Naruto coldly with Cliff scoffing at him.

"Naturally. I am well aware of what his blood would do to me if I tried to have it injected into my body. Ryu Hayabusa's blood was never meant for me! It was used on _Canna_ so _she _could wield the Dragon Sword! This sword is befitting one worthy of a true Goddess meant to reshape the world!" stated Cliff while pointing to the sleeping child now slowly stirring and Naruto now started to laugh at him.

"You stupid idiot. The Dragon Sword won't do what you want it to do, even if wielded by Canna," said Naruto while Cliff frowned at him.

"What are you talking about you foolish boy? Of course it will! I have studied the history of the Dragon Sword and all the myths behind it _extensively_!" stated Cliff while Naruto laughing harder.

"So have I. You studied all the supposed myths behind the weapon, but you never went the _source_ of the knowledge behind the Dragon Sword. I did shortly after we paid a visit to Ryu's Father about the Grip of Murder and what it does to the one hit by it in the end. I spoke to Muramasa about it, what this possibly meant if the Dragon Sword was purged of the taint surrounding it, and possibly someone using the Dragon Sword for evil purposes. Muramasa's ancestor forged that blade ages ago. The knowledge of that sword's creation and understanding was past down from Father to son for hundreds of years. He told me that sword could never be used for evil. It can never kill an _innocent_! Something you want Canna to do! Even _IF_ she wields that sword after you have changed her into this _Goddess_ of yours, the sword will never take an innocent life! Don't you get it Cliff?! The Dragon Sword would sooner cut through _you_, then it would anyone else that stood in Canna's path when wielding such a weapon. Your new world of people like you? The one that you wanted to create through Canna being a Goddess? It won't happen the way you want! Your plan will ultimately _fail_ in the end. But what would one expect from a _failure_ like you?!" explained Naruto while taunting the man at the same time.

"A failure? A FAILURE?! I DID MORE FOR THE LOA THEN MY FATHER EVER COULD! THEODORE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" yelled Cliff, as he had been constantly put in his Father's, and even brother's shadow for years.

Cliff Higgins had been considered by many to be the "genius" of the family. His various degrees in biology, engineering, and other degrees from the best Universities the world had to offer were proof of that. Sadly, the spotlight of his accomplishments, even when he joined the LOA in secret, the man was always in his Father's shadow, and later on his brother soon was the same way. Granted, his brother Theodore wasn't a member of the LOA, as the man disagreed with Cliff, and their Father about the world. But it seemed to Cliff, that despite his brother's lack of..._enthusiasm_, their Father clearly cared more about Theodore more then Cliff. It made Cliff angry that despite all his accomplishments, his support of the LOA, his achievements that took the organization to the height it was now, Theodore was considered the prodigal son between them.

It was bad enough that Cliff was outshined by his only brother simply because the man was alive, but Theodore had found himself a loving wife, and had a girl soon after in the form of Canna. Again, their Father was pleased with Theodore over Cliff from what the latter had long seen when the late Ashtear Higgins spied on the family in secret. And for what? All because Theodore had given his Father a Grandchild, which the elderly man wanted for his plans for the LOA to achieve their goals since their original target in Saya, Mizuki McCloud's sister had been killed.

Cliff had made it happen despite it never being sanctioned by his Father. Ashtear nearly killed his nerdy son and probably would have if not for the fact Canna was not only alive, but a better candidate to use then Saya for their plans. For that reason alone, Ashtear let the unauthorized action slide, but reminded Cliff that if he _ever_ did such a thing again without his consent, the old man would not hesitate to have his only remaining son in the Higgins Family Tree removed from the world.

"Jealous much? Your brother must have been a real hit at parties. Let me guess, you were always referred to in passing as 'Theodore's brother' instead of Cliff Higgins. So pathetic. Is that why you want Canna to usher in this new world as a Goddess? So dear old Uncle can get in on some of the perks that comes from being related to said Goddess? That's so shallow its pathetic!" commented Naruto with Cliff snarling in rage.

"This world loved my brother, loved his wife, and sister more then me! ME! All of my accomplishments, degrees, and scientific brilliance was overshadowed by him! And it was simply because he was _alive_ and that he had a _family_! Everyone seemed to flock to him like he was the center of the Universe! Bah!" exclaimed Cliff angrily while Naruto felt his shoulder healing, but still needed more time, and kept provoking the man's anger.

"So you took him out of the picture simply because he outshined you and was naturally liked by people," said Naruto with Cliff focusing on him now while ignoring the stirring girl in the tank.

"Of course! I killed my brother and his lovely wife, but my Father didn't like that one bit. So I used my knowledge and power to bring Theodore back to life as my little puppet to become the face of the LOA while I was getting closer to Mizuki in order to properly watch Canna's progress. I had my brother play a role as the villain everyone would focus on while I used him to move around others like I didn't exist. Theodore always did love the theater and theatrics behind it so I gave him the role befitting him and his charismatic nature," said Cliff while Naruto now smirked at the man before getting off the ground.

"Well I must admit Cliffy, your brother played the theatric villain very well. But based on my own personal experience, you are the biggest, and _stupidest_ _asshole_ for a villain that I have ever met! You got screwed over by your brother being the one everybody liked and you hate the world for liking him so you wish to destroy it so the new world will like you now. That's so stupid its funny!" exclaimed Naruto before laughing at Cliff while the man in question looked ready to spit fire from his eyes.

"As if you are one to talk Kitsune. I know all about your past as the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi from the Elemental Countries. How your own village hated you. Despised you. Are you going to tell me that you wouldn't return to unleash your revenge on them? To get back at them for the pain they caused you if given the chance?" Cliff challenged with Naruto just laughing at him.

"Of course I would get my revenge. But I wouldn't target the entire country the Shinobi village resided in. And even when I got my revenge, it would be just against those that hurt me. To do anything else beyond that would be petty and stupid," replied Naruto with Cliff rolling his eyes at him.

"Spare me your righteous beliefs of punishing the guilty while sparing the innocent," said Cliff while waving the Dragon Sword around a little.

"Fine. In that case, you might want to look behind you," replied Naruto with a smirk now on his masked face.

"Look behind me? Do you honestly think that _I_ would be stupid enough to fall for such an old trick used on the naive?" asked Cliff in disbelief while Naruto grinned behind his mask.

"No. I think you're stupid enough to _NOT _look behind you until its too late to realize its the oldest trick in the book for a reason," answered Naruto with Cliff frowning at his words since Ryu was beside him on the ground and barely moving.

_SQUELCH!_

"You never did have the mindset to be wary of your own surroundings my dear oh _NOT_ so innocent brother," remarked Theodore with his rapier sword piercing through Cliff's back and out his front.

"What? But...this shouldn't be possible! I erased your memories!" exclaimed Cliff while blood left his mouth.

"Yeah. Funny thing is, you didn't really _erase_ his memories. You just _suppressed_ them. You couldn't even get that right. You had to have him remember how to speak, to move, and all the other things he did as the Masked Regent. Erasing all his memories would have erased those as well and you would be stuck with a mindless corpse with drool coming out of his mouth instead of the charismatic villain you had him play. Suppressing them or rather _most_ of them allows you to work with what you need without having to work from scratch. As for how your brother is back to his old self...I _may _have had a hand in that before you shot me. I used the Kyuubi's chakra to undo whatever spell you had over his mind and basically merged the Masked Regent's overall skilled mindset with that of Theodore himself. It was a risky move to even do that, but I also figured you would just ramble on about how you hated your brother if I provoked such a conversation long enough for him to hear everything. I also assumed he would decide to run his sword right through you for everything you did to him and his family. Given everything you just said, I would have been surprised if he _didn't _do it," said Naruto with Cliff snarling at him.

"Bastard child!" exclaimed Cliff while Naruto shrugged.

"I would rather be a mere bastard child then _you_ right now. At least _I_ have people in this world who love me. Can't say the same about you after everything we just heard," said Naruto before charging forward and stabbing the man in the lower torso.

"I'm going to kill you. I will not be stopped! The Goddess will rise and this world as we know it will _BURN_!" exclaimed Cliff before throwing the Dragon Sword into Canna's tank so it would trigger the necessary reaction.

"DIE!" yelled Naruto, as he sliced through Cliff while going left to right with Theodore doing the same from behind his brother at the same time to kill the man instantly.

"Everything...eventually...dies," whispered Cliff before dissolving into nothing while the Black Narwhal was shaking around them from Canna's sudden explosion of power in her Goddess like state.

"Time to go Ryu. Come on!" exclaimed Naruto while picking up Ryu after picking up the mask worn by Theodore and pocketed it.

"The boy's right. We need to hurry! This place is going to be filled with water soon," said Theodore, as he helped Ryu up, and the three of them ran for their lives.

But even they could not flee from the raging water around them, as the Black Narwhal split apart, and darkness soon consumed the three of them. All the while Canna's rampage as the new Goddess of the world had begun as the girl made her way toward the nearest body of land had begun.

(Omake-Naruto and Ayane-What _really _happened in Paris)

Ayame sighed blissfully as she lay on a massage table of the Salon de l'esthetique in Paris getting a well-earned back massage.

The Mugen Tenshin Kunoichi was completely naked as she lay face down on the table; a towel that only covered her butt was her only protection.

Currently attending her need was an equally naked Naruto who only had a towel wrapped around his waist. The blonds' callous fingers were digging into the flesh of Ayane's back as he massaged his lover.

The two were currently 'taking it easy' aka on vacation until the Irene would call them.

"I pray Master Ryu will be alright." Ayane said suddenly given his situation.

Naruto knew very well what she was talking about. The Grip of Murder curse cast on him by the alchemist: Regent of the Mask. Naruto had faced him along with Ryu in England and while he was no Genshin, the man proved formidable with a blade.

"He'll be fine Ayane, if anyone can beat the curse, Ryu can. And besides" Naruto leaned down and nibbled on Ayane's neck. "We're supposed to be on vacation or have you forgotten?" Asked her lover as his hands slid along her back and down to her breasts, making the girl gasp and moan underneath him.

"No, I haven't." Ayane moaned. Suddenly the violet-hair girl flipped herself on the table, throwing the towel away in the process and posed seductively for her lover.

Naruto was memorized by the goddess the lay before him. Her breasts were round and firm with dark-pink nipples, her skin, unblemished and had a healthy milky, silk like glow. Her stomach was flat and smooth from years of training and her smooth legs seemed to never end. Finally his eyes landed on the delicate pink flesh that was between her legs with a small patch a violet hair just above the slit.

Seeing the effect she had on him, Ayane giggled as she raised her feet and skillfully used her toes to grip Naruto's towel and discard it, revealing his harden member.

"What are you waiting for love? My 'sheathe' is empty and needs your 'sword' inside it."

Without saying a word, Naruto pounced on Ayane and sheathed his 'sword' into her, making the Kunoichi moan loudly as they made love.

(Outside)

LOA terrorist soldiers surround the Salon de l'esthetique with orders to kill the two inside. Without another word the first squad entered the building, unaware that they had entered the lion's den.

(Back Inside)

Ayane was experiencing pure, blissful pleasure as Naruto repeatedly trusted his 'sword' into her 'sheathe' with his hands having a firm hold on her luscious hips while her legs were wrapped around his waist, the table barely able to support them as it shook in sync with their thrusts.

Ayane was completely lost in the world of bliss that she didn't her cell phone vibrate with a message that read "5 seconds" but Naruto did.

Seeing the front door slowly opened, Naruto pushed Ayane down, causing his 'sword' to go deeper in her as she moans in delight, and rolled off the table just as a LOA grunt opened fire on it, missing his targets.

Naruto landed on top of Ayane ,making her moan in surprise, as he threw two shuriken at the man. The first separated his foot from the body making him fall, as he hit the floor, the second entered his head, killing him instantly. Naruto rolled Ayane on top as the backed door opened revealing two more LOA grunts, before they could open fire, they were killed via shurikens to the throats.

Naruto rolled their bodies again, this time until the lovers were in the middle of the room, and stood up, one hand holding Ayane by her ass and the other held his Kusari-Gama. As four more LOA grunts entered, Naruto became a whirlwind of dead as he skillfully maneuvered the deadly weapon around their bodies.

The first on had both his arms sliced clean off before he knew what happened. A third slice to the face quickly ended him. The second grunt aimed his gun at the two lovers but with a simple flick of the wrist, Naruto severed his right arm and head, killing the second one.

Hearing the sound of hammers cocking behind him, Naruto spun and lashed his Kusari-Gama at the third grunts leg which wrapped around it. With his strength, Naruto flipped the third grunt in front of the forth just as he opened fire, killing his own comrade. Before the forth one could regain his bearings, the Kusari-Gama entered his chest and with a flick, he was sent out the window.

Sensing the last LOA grunt coming, Naruto ran behind the door and slammed Ayane against the wall, causing the two to scream and grunt in pleasure as they both came. At the same time, Naruto used his chained-weapon to pick up a hand-gun from one of the terrorist and shoot him in the head just as he (and they) came in.

With all the grunts dead, Naruto slowly pulled out of Ayane and set her on the couch as the two looked at the massacre Naruto had caused.

The two looked at each other as Naruto said only five words. "Talk about shooting your load."

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! An update! This Omake was created by fellow writer _anime-death-angel_ so give him props for it. He really wanted this in my fic so I told him I would try. Given how things went, the best way to use it was in an Omake. Hope you liked it. The next chapter will definitely wrap up the rest of NG3 arc of this fic so brace yourself for the end of that and what follows afterwards. Until next time...PEACE!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Freedom

Naruto awoke to find himself in a empty wasteland. It was a place where everything was just...bare with no real life to speak of. Looking further to his right, he saw Ryu Hayabusa was lying next to him, also sitting up, and looking around in curiosity.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto with Ryu shrugging while looking confused.

"I don't know. I've never seen this place before today," answered Ryu before a shadowy figure appeared in front of them.

"You are at the boarder between the realm of the living...and the realm of the dead," said the figure before light washed over him to reveal his appearance to the two shocked ninja.

"Genshin," whispered Ryu while Naruto quickly kneeling before his teacher, Master, and surrogate Father in the ways of all things ninja.

"Lord Genshin," whispered Naruto while keeping his head down.

Even now, the man before him deserved the utmost respect.

"Rise Naruto. No son of mine has to kneel at my feet," ordered Genshin with the boy now standing and standing at attention as if to await further orders from the man.

"Are we dead?" asked Ryu with Genshin smirking at them.

"No Dragon Ninja. If you were dead, we would be here right now talking in this realm. I came here to provide...assistance," answered Genshin before holding out the Blade of the Archfiend in his hand.

"Assistance?" asked Naruto curiously while Genshin focused on Ryu, who reached for the Blade of the Archfiend.

"You said at my grave that you needed to borrow my soul this one time. I have seen your troubles Ryu Hayabusa and such...I am willing let you use my soul and this sword...to its fullest potential," answered Genshin with Ryu grasping the sword and seeing it come alive once more like it did during the time used by the dead Master Ninja.

"Thank you Genshin," said Ryu with Genshin nodding.

"Make sure Naruto gets this sword when your enemy is no more Ryu Hayabusa. It is his by right and I will not have inheritance destroyed before he has a chance to wield it," said Genshin with a stern look on his face.

"I understand," replied Ryu before taking the sword from the man.

"Lord Genshin...I...I...," said Naruto though he was hesitant to speak up against him.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Genshin with the man turning to look at the boy.

"I wanted to...to know something. Questions that I needed to be answered. Questions only you can answer," said Naruto with Genshin focusing on him fully now.

"Yes?" questioned Genshin before the boy took several steps forward until he was nearly toe to toe with the towering Master Ninja of the Black Spider Clan.

"Are you proud of me? Proud of all I have done since leaving your service? Am I still worthy of being called your student and son?" asked Naruto with Genshin's one eye seemingly piercing into his soul.

"You have always been worthy of being my student and my son. I have watched from the land of the dead. I have watched you train and grow into a great ninja who will one day achieve the title of Master. One day, you will forge your own path as a Shinobi, and fight for a purpose greater then yourself. Remember, when the time comes to walk this path in life Naruto, fight for this purpose with all your being. Never stop, never quit, and never kneel to your enemies for an instant because if you do, they will never making you kneel until the day they die...or rather you do," replied Genshin with Naruto nodding.

"I already know to what to fight for when the time comes to walk this path and I have every intention of fighting for it with everything I've got!" said Naruto with conviction and passion in his voice while Genshin nodded.

"Go. Both of you. The world still has need of ninja. Your time to enter the realm of the dead is not yet upon either of you," replied Genshin with the two nodding and bowing to the Dark Lord of all Ninja.

"Thank you for your assistance Genshin. For what it is worth...I am sorry about what my Uncle did your brother. I had no idea he would betray my clan...much less your brother," said Ryu while Genshin nodding.

"I could easily blame the entirety of his death on you, your clan, and Murai himself. But in truth, I am also to blame in his death, for I did not listen to someone, who told me that Gamov was in trouble. Had I not been blinded by my own arrogance in Gamov's skills being second only to myself...perhaps I would have listened to the advice given and my brother might still be alive," said Genshin, as he had made peace with his brother's death, and that his own arrogance prevented him from acting sooner on Naruto instincts.

"Goodbye Genshin," said Ryu before slowly vanishing.

"Goodbye...Father," said Naruto while Genshin nodded while seeing the blonde's body vanish seconds later.

"Goodbye...my son. We will all meet each other again one day. Know that the spirit of the ninja way will always be with you...and so will I," whispered Genshin, as his body vanished as well, and returned to the land of the dead now that his mission had been complete.

(JSDF Destroyer _Zangetsu_-At the Moment)

Ryu and Naruto were awake. Both were sitting up, looking around at their surroundings, and finding they were not alone. Mizuki was beside Ryu while Ayane was beside Naruto with both women looking at each ninja with concern. Mizuki had a look of concern on her face for Ryu while Ayane...well...she shaking Naruto violently for nearly dying and scaring the crap out of her.

"Ayane, your lover won't be able to recover properly if you keep shaking him like that," commented Ryu while Ayane stopped shaking Naruto to look at him while Naruto was still moving his head around before finally getting control of it.

"Amen to that," said Naruto while a little dizzy and saw Ayane glaring at him.

"You shut up! You nearly died Naruto! I ought to tie you to the bed and keep you there for a month!" exclaimed Ayane with Naruto smirking and realized his mask was off.

No point in hiding his name now.

"Only if you are on top for the whole month riding me," remarked Naruto with Ayane blushing and she soon began to strangle him.

"Ero-baka!" exclaimed Ayane while Naruto tried to pry her hands off his throat.

"It was worth it! It was worth it!" exclaimed Naruto with some difficulty while Ayane wasn't letting up in choking him.

"Are they usually like this?" asked Mizuki with Ryu letting out a chuckle at their antics.

"Sometimes. You should hear how those two first met," commented Ryu before Ayane went from strangling the boy to kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Don't do that to me again," whispered Ayane with Naruto smiling at her.

"I'll try. No promises," Naruto whispered back.

"Fair enough," said Ayane before she moved away from him and leaned against the wall.

"How long have we been out of it?" asked Naruto curiously.

"A little over a day. It was fortunate that the creature, which rose from the Black Narwhal was dead center in the middle of the ocean, or else it would have reached land sooner. It is currently heading to Tokyo and we are heading there to catch up before this Goddess the LOA created can do any _real _damage," answered Ayane with Naruto and Ryu looking at each other.

"Its not a creature. Its my daughter," remarked Theodore, as he entered the room, and it was clear that Mizuki's or Ayane's lack of surprise meant the two had met earlier.

"I thought as much. Even in her current state, it still looks like Canna," said Mizuki, as she had a feeling this was the end result of the LOA's machinations, and Canna being at the forefront of it all.

"My brother did this to her and I was a puppet to further the LOA's plans. We need to get to Tokyo and stop Canna before she causes further harm," said Theodore with the group in front of him nodding.

"There is the issue with her wielding the Dragon Sword. While the sword itself according to Muramasa won't kill an innocent, she can do it indirectly do it by destroying buildings, and vehicles with people around them. The damage caused by her presence alone walking through the streets will be high," said Naruto with Ryu nodding.

"And that's just with Canna alone. We have gotten reports of LOA troops, their chimeras, and artificial Fiends heading for Tokyo too. All of them right behind her so they don't get caught in the crossfire of the Dragon Sword's power," said Mizuki with Naruto running a hand through his blonde hair.

"We need to disarm Canna of the Dragon Sword...and use it to destroy her current body," said Naruto with Theodore glaring at him.

"Absolutely not! She maybe something else, but I will not have you kill my daughter. As her Father...I won't allow it!" stated Theodore firmly with Naruto raising his hand.

"Hold on! Let me explain. Muramasa said the Dragon Sword cannot kill an innocent. A child is the symbol of innocence and so is Canna regardless of what she has now become. The Dragon Sword will only kill the form Canna is in, but it won't kill Canna herself, and the power of the sword _should_ return the poor girl back to normal," replied Naruto with the man not liking this one bit, but clearly understood it might be the only way.

"You are certain getting the Dragon Sword and using it on my daughter is the only way?" asked Theodore with Naruto nodding and Ryu doing so as well after thinking it over.

"I trust the source of the information. When it comes to the Dragon Sword, there is no one better then Muramasa," said Naruto with Theodore sighing.

"All right. I'll help you get close to her, but first things first. I need to remove the Grip of Murder you Ryu," said Theodore with Ryu looking shocked.

"I thought the curse couldn't be stopped?" questioned Ryu with Theodore smirking.

"I never said that. Though for this to even work, I need you to stab me with your sword," replied Theodore with Ryu looking unsure.

"Is that really necessary?" asked Mizuki with Theodore nodding while Naruto understood the reason.

"The curse required contact with the blood of the caster and thus can only be removed via the blood of the caster," concluded Naruto while snapping his fingers in realization with Theodore nodding.

"Correct," said Theodore while Ryu slowly took out his sword.

_**"You already knew this tidbit of knowledge when you gathered the information from his head while we awakened his mind on the Black Narwhal. Why did you act like you didn't know this?" **_said Kyuubi curiously while Naruto inwardly smirked.

'To throw everyone off that I knew. I can't exactly say 'I know how to remove the Grip of Murder from you Ryu thanks to invading Theodore's mind and taking his knowledge on the subject without his express permission.' Now can I?' thought Naruto since he knew it may put him at odds with some of the people in the room.

_**"Good point,"**_ said Kyuubi while conceiting.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Ryu while Theodore nodded.

"Yes. You have to run me through. Don't worry. I'll be fine. A tad sore, but I will heal," answered Theodore before Ryu nodded and thrust the Blade of the Archfiend into the man's torso.

Within moments, Theodore grabbed the Dragon Ninja's right arm, an arm now practically _consumed_ in crimson veins all the way up to the right side of his face, and began chanting in another language. Soon ancient symbols wrapped around the arm and the veins faded with the arm looking like a healthy normal limb. Quickly pulling the sword out, Ryu saw Theodore fall to his knees, and clutch the wound to put pressure on it to help ensure he didn't bleed out.

"Get a medic. Hurry!" said Ryu while Mizuki moved to head out of the room.

"No! No! I'm fine. I'll heal soon enough. Besides, once I heal up, I have to go with you, and your young charge here to ensure nothing stops us from saving Canna. I wouldn't be much of a Father if I didn't come with you to save her," said Theodore before standing up and felt his wound was closing up slowly.

"How long until we reach Tokyo?" asked Ryu to Mizuki.

"The ETA last I checked was in a few hours. We should arrive shortly after Canna does," answered Mizuki while Ryu left he room to head outside of the ship with Mizuki and Ayane following him.

"Theodore, if I could borrow you for a moment to ask a question," said Naruto with the other blonde man looking at him curiously.

"Yes?" asked Theodore curiously.

"I was wondering and when this is all over...is it possible I could get a copy your armor and robes?" asked Naruto with Theodore looking at him curiously.

"For what purpose?" asked Theodore with Naruto shrugging.

"Well...I already have the mask you wore and the thing is...I might need the complete set for where I have to go in the future," answered Naruto before explaining his situation to the man, who nodded in thought, and could see why the boy would want to use such a disguise.

"Provided that we all make it through this alive, I will see if I can't make some kind of arrangement for you to receive something similar. At the very least, I'll get you the robes, but the armor may prove difficult, and even more for someone not fully grown," said Theodore with Naruto nodding.

"If you can't get me the armor that's fine. Maybe schematics of the armor itself so I can make it myself in the future? Oh and copies of the mask too. I have yours, but I would like a few spares just in case I lose it," offered Naruto with Theodore extending his hand out while smiling at him.

"Deal!" exclaimed Theodore while Naruto shook the man's hand.

"Deal," said Naruto with a grin of his own.

With that in mind, the two left the room, and headed for the outside of the ship to meet with the others.

(Tokyo-Sometime Later)

"I was expecting these LOA soldiers to be a bit tougher. Or are my expectations of them too high?" remarked Theodore, as he moved swiftly through several of his enemies with the rapier slicing through their bodies with ease.

"A little bit of both. I'm thinking these are the reserves. Ryu and I did kill quite a lot of them before reaching this point," commented Naruto, who was now wearing his mask again, and slicing through a chimera.

"True," said Theodore before stabbing a soldier in the head after slicing his arm off.

"We are getting closer. Keep moving forward," commanded Ryu before quickly killing a few soldiers in a few quick slices.

"Before we advance further, there is something I want to ask you Ryu Hayabusa," said Theodore with Ryu finishing the last artificial Fiend in the area.

"Do you have to ask me this now?" asked Ryu before flicking blood off of his sword.

"Yes," answered Theodore while Naruto walked over to the two.

"Then ask it," replied Ryu while Theodore's face became serious.

"Canna adores you. From what Mizuki told me earlier, she sees you as a Father figure. A role I have failed to truly perform until now. And while I do intend to live through this day to be a Father to Canna, I do not want her to be out of your life either. What I am asking you Ryu Hayabusa is that when this is all over...will you be Canna's Godfather?" said Theodore with Naruto whistling in surprise and saw Ryu was surprised too.

"Her Godfather?" asked Ryu with Theodore nodding.

"I want to make up for lost time with Canna. To be a Father to her once more. But if I cut you out of the picture after all of this, I fear it will have Canna create a negative outlook on life. As I said earlier, Canna adores you, and sees you as Father figure Ryu Hayabusa. I can think of no better position where you can still have that same Fatherly role as me and ensuring Canna is happy," explained Theodore with Ryu looking uncertain for a few seconds.

"That's a big responsibility to give him Theodore," commented Naruto while Ryu and Theodore looked at him now.

"I know it is. But still, at least consider the offer Ryu. If only for Canna," said Theodore before the sound of Canna's presence creating destruction wherever she went turned their attention that way.

"We'll talk about this later. First we have to save Canna," replied Ryu before rushing forward and the other two right behind him.

"Where is your female ninja companion Ayane?" Theodore asked Naruto curiously.

"She is helping Master Jo and Momiji with the fighting going on in other places in order to protect our flank. The last thing we need is to be ambushed when we are close to our objective," answered Naruto with Theodore nodding.

The three heroes made their way to where Canna was, but the giant Goddess of a child had erected a massive energy barrier made of alchemic energy. Knowing Canna was beyond it, Theodore used his power to rip open a hole just big enough for them to get through, and saw Canna off in the distance smashing her way through the city.

"This brings back memories," commented Ryu since it reminded him of the giant Buddha statue and Stature of Liberty being possessed.

"I bet it does. Are you ready?" asked Naruto while drawing the Biju Sword and Ryu had the Blade of the Archfiend in hand.

"Yes," replied Ryu while seeing Theodore hesitating.

"You must fight her without me my friends. The very idea of raising a hand much less a sword to Canna fills me with dread. I will provide support in terms of killing LOA forces around us, but that's as far as my help in this matter goes. I am truly sorry," said Theodore with the two ninja nodding.

"We understand. Come on Naruto. We have work to do," said Ryu while he and Naruto rushed toward Canna with swords drawn.

"You do know that the Blade of the Archfiend and the Biju Sword will hurt her. It's the only way to weaken Canna to the point where she relinquishes the Dragon Sword," said Naruto with Ryu nodding.

"I know. I take no pleasure in hurting her with this sword or you with yours," replied Ryu before they moved to a tall building where Canna now stood in front of with the Dragon Sword in its currently massive state in her hand.

"Speaking of hurting, why do I get the sudden feeling we are going to be doing a lot of that soon?" asked Naruto before dodging a vertical slash by Canna that cut deep into the building.

_**"Watch it! While that sword won't kill an innocent, it has the power to kill the both of us! Especially in the state the weapon is in now. That much purity will wipe the two of us off the face of the planet!"**_ exclaimed Kyuubi while Naruto dodged multiple blasts of energy, the Dragon Sword swinging down on him, and the falling debris from the other buildings around him.

'Ya think?! What was your first clue? The fact it is a giant sword? Or the fact said giant sword is glowing with a lot of pure spiritual energy?' thought Naruto while attacking the giant Goddess on one side with the Biju Sword while Ryu attacked with his own on the other.

_**"Don't get snippy with me kit! I'm just making sure neither of us meets our end here today an-DUCK!"**_ commanded Kyuubi with Naruto diving just in time to avoid being cut in two at the waist by the Dragon Sword before using his momentum to roll to his feet and then sliding back while ducking again when Canna brought the sword back.

"That was _too_ close," whispered Naruto while seeing Ryu looking at him to see if he was okay.

"She's weakening! Canna's attacks are getting wilder! Help me attack her sword arm so she can be disarmed of the Dragon Sword!" commanded Ryu with Naruto nodding and the two assaulted Canna's right arm with their swords.

However, Canna was not one to simply lose to two powerful warriors, even if they were ninjas from the Dragon Clan, and moved to finish them off in one strike. Looking at each other, Naruto and Ryu stood side by side, putting their swords in a X-shape, and braced their legs while the giant sword came down to finish them off. The impact of the giant Dragon Sword hitting the two ninja nearly made the ground around the two collapse underneath them, their arms and legs screaming in pain, which they had to ignore, and they felt their own swords cracking under the pressure.

"PUSH!" yelled Naruto to Ryu with both ninjas using their strength to push the sword back and successfully managed to dislodge it from Canna's grip before it shrank back to normal human holding size.

"Time to end this," said Ryu before taking the Eye of the Dragon and putting it in the hilt of the sword to make it glow.

"Hurry! It looks like she's pissed off at losing her weapon," said Naruto with Ryu handing the Blade of the Archfiend to him and rushed forward to finish the job.

Using the arm Canna had on the ground, Ryu rushed up the limb to the neck and leaped onto the forehead of the giant Goddess, and stabbed the girl right in the center of her forehead. The power of the sword spread through the giant child creature, shattering it in a massive explosion, and Ryu grabbing Canna before the two landed on the ground with the now unconscious girl safely in his arms.

"Daddy," whispered Canna while Ryu simply looked shocked at her saying that while in a slumbering like state.

"Canna!" exclaimed Theodore, as he arrived in front of Ryu, and knelt down to look at his little girl.

"Here. It's only fitting she wake up to see her Father," replied Ryu while handing Canna over to him.

"And her Godfather," added Theodore while Ryu looked from him to Canna.

"I never said I would agree to it," countered Ryu with Theodore smirking at him.

"As if you wouldn't. You could have said no from the start when I first made the offer. The fact you haven't and still haven't officially said no yet means you want to be in her life. You're just afraid since you don't know how," Theodore offered with Ryu sighing since former Masked Regent was right.

"He's got you there Ryu. Besides, think of this as training for the day you have a kid of your own. Either with Rachel, Irene, Mizuki, Momiji, or maybe all of them if you play your cards right," said Naruto while Ryu sighing again, but this time in annoyance, and gave the blonde boy a small glare.

"I'm finding myself getting an increasingly strong desire to run you through with the Dragon Sword right about now Naruto. Don't push it," said Ryu with Naruto lifting his hands up in front of him in surrender.

"Okay! Okay! I'm just saying that with all the women wanting to be with you, its going to be hard to choose one without breaking the hearts of the others...unless they share you," said Naruto while Ryu felt increasingly annoyed by the teasing and slowly reached for the handle of his now sheathed sword.

"Naruto..._run_!" said Ryu before chasing after a now worried Naruto, as they ran up the side of buildings, up walls, and the blonde boy dodging various projectiles the Dragon Ninja was throwing at him.

"Theodore! Canna!" exclaimed Mizuki, as she saw Theodore holding Canna close, and then saw the two ninja with their own antics.

"We're all right. Just tired and rightfully so," said Theodore while Canna woke up to see her Father and Mizuki.

"Daddy? Where is Ryu and Kitsune?" asked Canna, as she wanted to see them both, and thank them for saving her.

"Yes sweetheart. I'm here. Ryu and Kitsune are...relaxing right now in their own way," said Theodore, as he couldn't exactly tell Canna that Ryu was trying to kill the blonde boy over some teasing in the older ninja's love life.

"Will we see them again?" asked Canna with Theodore and Mizuki smiling.

"I'm sure they will see us before leaving Canna. Don't worry," said Mizuki with a smile and saw the two ninjas had eventually calmed down in their antics.

(JSDF Destroyer _Zangetsu-_Sometime Later)

"Thank you for everything Ryu. You too Kitsune," said Ishigami while standing in front of the two ninjas while their chopper was ready to take them home.

"You are welcome. I trust the issue regarding Theodore has been resolved?" said Ryu with Ishigami nodding.

"It took some doing, but thanks you two I was able prove to the higher-ups that Theodore is not the villain we first thought he was when playing the role of the Masked Regent, and I had a few favors called in for good measure. The LOA's financial assets have all been seized with a nice sizeable chunk money wise was sent to your village to cover your time and effort in doing this mission," said Ishigami with Ryu and Naruto nodding.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" asked Canna while appearing in front of Ryu.

"I wish I could Canna, but being a ninja requires I attend to my other duties back in the village," replied Ryu while kneeling down and putting his hand on the girl's head.

"He's right Canna. But don't fret. Your newly made Godfather will make time in his busy schedule to visit," added Naruto while grinning without his mask on so the girl could see his face.

"That I will. You just be a good girl and listen to your Father and Aunt Mizuki," said Ryu while Canna nodded happily, as she felt her family was rebuilt into something new, and truly wonderful now.

She had her Father back, her Aunt Mizuki, a Master Ninja for a Godfather, and a one day soon to be Master Ninja for a crazy Uncle figure of sorts in Naruto.

"Can I visit your village sometime Ryu?" asked Canna with Ryu smiling.

"Of course Canna. Now that I'm your Godfather, my friends are your friends too, and they will treat you as friends should," said Ryu with the girl beaming with joy and then proceeded to hug him tightly.

'She's roughly about Sanji's age. I wonder if Momiji will try to play matchmaker with the two. Only time will tell,' thought Naruto in his own mind.

"Before you both go, I have a small gift here for the young Kitsune and Master Ninja in training," said Theodore before presenting the blonde boy with several duplicates of the red robes, masks, and schematics for the armor he wore as the Masked Regent.

"Thanks Theodore. I knew I could count on you," replied Naruto since he was going to enjoy using this in the Elemental Countries when the time came.

"It was the least I could do. Just...try not to overdo it. I may not be the Masked Regent anymore, but...I would like the reputation with the persona I took on be a respected one," said Theodore while Naruto shook the man's hand.

"Without question," said Naruto before getting on the chopper and Ryu doing the same.

"Be safe," said Mizuki with Ryu looking at her with a smile.

"You too Mizuki. Take care of Canna," said Ryu before shutting the door to the chopper and the vehicle took to the air.

"Mizuki really likes you Ryu," whispered Naruto to the Master Ninja looking down at the shrinking form of the family they just saved.

"I know Naruto," replied Ryu softly while not bothering to glare at him since this wasn't a teasing moment.

"You know this issue with the women in your life has to find some form of conclusion one day and fast. These women will not focus on you forever. Its one or all at this point. Provided they are willing to share in regards to the latter," said Naruto while taking out the Blade of the Archfiend to examine the damage done to it and using Kyuubi's chakra to repair the damage like he had done with the Biju Sword earlier on before the chopper had arrived to take them home.

"I doubt any woman would be interested in sharing the man they care about with another woman much less more then one Naruto," countered Ryu with Naruto sighing.

"And people wonder why divorce rates are so high everywhere. Let's face it Ryu, in some extreme cases, polygamy is needed to keep a family together. To make a marriage work. You think the whole issue of a man cheating on a woman with another would come up if the second woman in question was also married to the same man? When more then one woman loves a man, it can cause strain on the relationship he has already with a woman unless _all_ female parties who are involved in it agree to share the man in question. You currently have four women who love you Ryu. _Four_! Choosing one over the other three will hurt them. Make them question their very identity, their very existence, and could cause problems in the fact they will question every decision they make in the future. The only true path available to you at this very moment is to find a suitable way to share all four women romantically and hope to the Dragon Gods above that they also accept this idea. Besides, you and I both know its the only way everyone comes out of this happy," countered Naruto with Ryu sighing again while looking out the window of the chopper.

"I need to speak to my Father about this. If I do something like this _at all_, I need to make sure it doesn't conflict with any clan laws, or rules setup during the clan's founding," said Ryu with Naruto nodding.

"Fair enough. Just...don't string them along. They are good for you Ryu. Each one of them brings out the best in you. Each one gives you a reason to push yourself because they are the four main reasons to get up and fight the evil that arises from the abyss to take it," said Naruto before sheathing the Blade of the Archfiend once Kyuubi's chakra ran its course and sealed the cracks in the sword.

"I know. Thank you for your advice and help on this mission Naruto. Things could have gone differently without your assistance," said Ryu while knowing things could have been much worse without the blonde's help.

Way worse.

"Anytime Ryu. Anytime," replied Naruto with a smile on his face while leaning back in his seat to enjoy the ride home.

(Dragon Tower-Days Later)

"You have done well Ryu. You as well Naruto. The world has been saved and another dark entity has been vanished. Not only that, but a family used as a puppet in this has been healed, and we have the honor of being apart of it," said Jo Hayabusa with both Ryu and Naruto kneeling in front of the Master Ninja currently sitting in seiza before them.

"Thank you Father. It was mostly through Naruto that we uncovered certain things during the events of the past few days. If he hadn't...most of what happened would have turned out very different," said Ryu with Jo nodding since he knew that was the case as well.

"Agreed. Thank you Naruto for assisting my son in this mission and helping him with his curse," said Jo with the blonde lowering his head slightly to acknowledge the thanks he had been given.

"I am honored by your praise Master Jo. I will continue to serve the clan no matter what," said Naruto while Jo's face had a small almost unnoticeable sad look to it.

'Sadly, I can only have the honor of having you here for a few more years young Naruto. You are indeed the spitting image of both my brother and his son, my nephew that is your Father,' thought Jo while sensing the Blade of the Archfiend on Naruto's back and now wondered why it wasn't returned to the base of Mt. Fuji.

"With your permission Master Jo, I would like to retire for the day," said Naruto with Jo nodding.

"Go rest. You have more than earned it," said Jo with Naruto nodding and vanishing in a swirl of wind.

"Sometime troubles you Father," stated Ryu, as he saw his Father's face while Naruto kept his head lowered, and missed the sad expression on the blind man's face.

"Naruto has done so much for us in such a short time since coming here. He has done everything in his power to prove his worth in us after taking him in following the fall of the Archfiend. The boy knows his time with us is short, given the ruling of the clan once it was learned of his blood mixing with Genshin's in his Great Fiend state, and for a lack of a better word 'tainting' the Dragon blood in his veins. I do not believe it is the blood of the person that makes them who they are, but their own choices in life, and the decisions made at critical moments in time which define us. As such, it saddens me to know that my Great-nephew will be exiled from the Dragon Clan in a few years, and I cannot do anything to stop it," answered Jo with Ryu nodding since he too felt powerless here.

"I feel the same way. All we can do is keep training him and make him get as strong as possible under us before he is forced to leave," replied Ryu with Jo nodding in agreement to this.

"Have you spoken to Hayate about Ayane? Will the clan let her go with Naruto if she is exiled around the same time as him?" asked Jo with Ryu nodding since it was another subject that had been painful for them.

"Yes. According to Hayate, her aiding me ever since Vigoor all the way up until now has given Ayane more then enough 'currency' of sorts within the clan. He has assured me that the Mugen Tenshin Clan will release Ayane without any form of pursuit to hunt her down out of some misplaced fear she will reveal anything to anyone," answered Ryu with his Father nodding.

"Good. The same will be with Naruto. I don't want them hunted by either clan. Those two are meant for each other my son," said Jo while Ryu fully agreed with his Father on the matter.

"I will pray they live a long happy life when the time comes for them to leave," replied Ryu while Jo nodded and smiled a bit more.

"And speaking of a long happy life, I heard you have gotten the interest of several strong women Ryu," remarked Jo while sensing his son groaning and knew who was responsible for that.

"Father...," groaned Ryu while Jo let out a chuckle.

"Don't be ashamed to admit it Ryu. I knew about this situation long before Naruto started his teasing on them matter. I also know of your hesitance to be with any woman overall given your occupation as a ninja and them being possible targets by our enemies," added Jo with Ryu stiffening from his kneeling position since it was true.

"That and clan laws, which I do not wish to break," whispered Ryu while Jo nodded.

"Again, you are showing a great deal of maturity my son. As for our clan laws, there is nothing in them saying you can not be with multiple women so long as they are strong, and truly love you for yourself. Do these women love you for you my son?" said Jo with Ryu thinking it over in his head.

"I believe they do. I have fought beside them in one way or another. They are strong in their own way and are unique as well. Whenever I am around them, I feel happy, and a weight lifted off my shoulders," answered Ryu with Jo nodding.

"That burden you feel is the responsibility of being a Dragon Ninja my son. When these women are around you, the weight becomes lighter because they are helping you carry the weight placed on your shoulders," explained Jo with Ryu nodding in understanding.

"So I am free to pursue them in a romantic relationship?" asked Ryu with Jo nodding.

"Provided you inform them of the situation and if they are willing to share you with any of the other women in your life. I will not have my son being a womanizer on the side and stringing women along for his personal amusement. Your Mother would never let me rest in peace on the other side if you did that," replied Jo with a hint of amusement in his voice while Ryu rolling his eyes.

'As if I would be like that. Anyone who flirts with women and strings them along without any hope of committing to the relationship is not a man,' thought Ryu since he believed if you are in a relationship with someone, you make it work, and by some chance it doesn't work...at least no one can say you didn't try.

Not to mention ending it where you can still be friends with the person afterwards.

"I sense you are still unsure on this matter my son. Meditate in the comfort of your home about this matter Ryu. The decision on what to do will make itself known to you," said Jo while Ryu nodded in agreement.

"I will Father. Thank you for your advice on this matter," replied Ryu before he vanished in a brief swirl wind.

"Life for ninja is short my son. I was lucky to find your Mother when I young. I only wish she had lived long enough to see you become the man I always knew you would be in life," said Jo to himself while hoping that his son would find true happiness in life one way or another.

That was all Jo could ask for now.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. The end of the NG3 arc is over. Next time, we go through a time skip where Naruto, and Ayane leave for the Elemental Countries. I have everything set up for them in terms of a plan to make them ready for the different ninja they will no doubt face in the Elemental Countries. Also, FYI to some people concerning my other fics, they are _**NOT**_ abandoned in any sense of the word so please stop asking me about them, and if they are gone. I know you are concerned about them, but rest assured they are still alive. Sleeping, but alive. Until next time...PEACE!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Setting Up Shop

Naruto sighed, as the morning sunlight made its presence known to him while a smiling Ayane slept next to him in his, or rather _their_ bed. Normally, the blonde would enjoy these quiet moments waking up to the beautiful woman next to him, but today was not one of those days, and there was a reason for it. A good one in fact.

Today was the day he was to leave the Hayabusa Village forever.

'Its hard to imagine that just a few years ago, yet feels like only yesterday that I just came here to this village after the fall of the Archfiend. Now look at me. After all things I have done, all the missions I have taken... I am practically a Master Ninja now. Just like Ryu,' thought Naruto while stroking Ayane's hair and hearing the woman moan his name.

"Just a few more minutes Naruto," whispered Ayane with Naruto smirking.

"I would give them to you Ayane, but I can't. Today is _THE_ day," whispered Naruto with Ayane frowning slightly.

"Are you sure?" asked Ayane while still keeping her eyes shut.

"Yes. I'm afraid so," answered Naruto with Ayane frowning further.

"Damn," whispered Ayane since she didn't want this day to come.

"We need to see Master Jo before we leave for the Elemental Countries," replied Naruto with Ayane nodding and slowly got out of bed to get the day started while her lover soon followed.

The two ninjas eventually got ready for the day, a bit slower then usual though since they didn't want to leave, but knew the laws of the Dragon, and Mugen Tenshin Clan had to be enforced. With that in mind, both Naruto and Ayane packed up everything they could that they would need for their journey before heading for the Dragon Tower where they were to meet Jo Hayabusa.

"Today is the day Naruto. Ayane. I wish this day would never come. Sadly, not all wishes can be granted," said Jo Hayabusa with Naruto and Ayane nodding in agreement.

"So it is," replied Naruto with Jo giving him a sad smile.

"Naruto, you have proven yourself time and time again to be a true Dragon Ninja just like my son. Your loyalty to us is above reproach. Ayane, you will always be a member of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, and those of your family will always love you no matter what. Do not forget that there are those in this village and other locations who care for you both regardless of what the laws of our two ninja clan says," said Jo with Naruto and Ayane nodding accepting this since they knew it was true.

"We won't Master Jo," said Ayane with Jo offering Naruto a thick folder.

"This is all the information that I have been able to gather over the years surrounding the Elemental Countries since your time in here Naruto. Read over everything down to the last detail. You will need all the information here to protect you from the wolves that will seek to hunt you down," replied Jo with Naruto nodding and putting the folder away for the moment.

"Thank you Master Jo. Thank you for everything. Know should there ever come a day where the Dragon Clan needs me for anything...I will answer the call," said Naruto while giving a humble bow.

"As will I," added Ayane while also bowing.

"I know you both will. I wish you a peaceful journey to wherever it is you may go in the Elemental Countries and that a swift death awaits all of your enemies there," replied Jo with Naruto and Ayane nodding since they would no doubt run into quite a few of them.

_**"You never said **__**where**__** we are going kit," **_commented Kyuubi with Naruto inwardly smirking.

'It's a surprise, but if you _must _know, we are going someplace secluded enough where no one will find us, and training in the ninja skills found in the Elemental Countries can be done without interruption,' thought Naruto with Kyuubi nodding in agreement since such training would be beneficial for Naruto and Ayane if they were going to survive in it.

The two ninjas soon left the Hayabusa Village and began their way toward Sky Tokyo, which had the only airship station that would go to the Elemental Countries. It also use to have airship that would take people to the Vigoor years ago, but Ryu kind of put a stop to that when he crashed airship he was on, _and_ destroyed Vigoor via the annihilation of the Capital during the Dark Dragon Sword Incident. Now, the Sky Tokyo Airstrip with their current mode of transportation took people from this side of the world to the Elemental Countries, but such trips were rare, and with anything that's rare...it was expensive.

Fortunately, the airship the two ninjas were on was heading to a neutral country among the Elementals called Spring, formerly called Snow, and had recently opened up their port for taking in foreign airships. This was thanks to the recently made female Daimyo Kazehana Koyuki, who was assisted by Konoha Shinobi in overthrowing her tyrant of an Uncle named Doto, and bringing the season of Spring back to the land. A land that was once filled with a cold, bitter, and an almost seemingly eternal winter that drained the life if not hope from its people like Doto had done during his rule.

"So this is Spring Country. It's actually nice here. The title of the country fits," remarked Ayane with Naruto nodding with the two of them being the only passengers to disembark from the airship.

"That it does. Just remember, we're merely tourists to the eyes of the people, and must play the part so keep your ninja gear concealed from sharp eyes as well as ears," said Naruto while wearing dark baggy pants, shoes, red shirt, black trench coat, and the hat as well as repaired glasses that once belonged to Gamov.

It took him quite a bit of effort to get them from his old room within the Black Spider Clan lair without being detected by the rest of the clan.

"Hence why I am dressed like a simple young woman, who is with her man on a relaxing vacation to see the known world," said Ayane while she wore a lavender kimono, with a violet obi wrapped around her waist, tied in a way that made people think of butterflies, and the kimono itself had butterfly designs all around it.

"Exactly! Now come on. We need to go to the boat dock and seek out a ship capable of taking us to our next destination," said Naruto with Ayane having her arms wrapped around one of his and the two of them looked a like a happy couple being tourists in a foreign land.

All and all, the people passing them thought they were a cute young couple. No one had suspected they were secretly deadly ninja capable of killing you in many horrifying and gruesome ways beyond imagining.

"Where are we going after we get on the ship?" asked Ayane with Naruto smirking a bit.

"To the one place I was here last and can count on someone to be discreet when asking for his help," answered Naruto with Ayane's eyes widening.

"Wave Country," remarked Ayane since Naruto had told her everything about his time since being with the Black Spider Clan and the missions he did for Genshin.

"Yep! I figured the old bridge builder knows a good Captain of a ship in Wave Country and said Captain can take us to our intended destination," replied Naruto while Ayane nodded since she had looked over the map of the Elemental Countries and the different land masses that surrounded such territories.

There was only _one _place near Wave that would be worth going to that was nearby, but also secluded enough that no one would go to without reason.

Whirlpool Country.

"Very smart. Very clever," stated Ayane with the young ninja nodding.

"I did learn from the best," replied Naruto while the two made their with their luggage toward the dockyard for sea based ships.

It took them a few more days for them to reach Wave Country and speak to Tazuna in his home, which he had repaired in several places that really needed it. In fact, all of Wave Country had improved since Gato's fall, and his money was put to better use in getting the nation back on track. The people were now happy, healthy, and enjoying their current state of prosperity now that the bridge was connecting them to the mainland to conduct trade with other countries.

"I can't believe it. The Yami Kitsune Jigumo in my home," stated Tazuna with a drink in hand and looking a little plastered.

"Just keep this to yourself. I'm not exactly on friendly terms with Konoha right now and don't want them snooping around," said Naruto while Tazuna nodded.

"I understand. If they do find out, it won't be from me. Besides, if ever asked about you, I can always play the drunk, who sees things that aren't there, and make them think it was a trick of the eyes played on an old man," replied Tazuna with Naruto nodding.

"How is the sea around Wave these days? More precisely...around the whirlpools?" asked Ayane with Tazuna pausing in his drinking.

"Rough. I know a Captain or two who can take you around there, but getting close to the land around it? That's another story all together. Very treacherous. Very dangerous," said Tazuna with Naruto smirking at him since he had been perfecting his water walking skills back in sacred wilderness near the Hayabusa Village for quite some time.

Ayane did as well after he introduced her to the tree walking exercise he had learned and had her progress to water walking once the former was mastered.

"We just need to get as close as possible. We'll handle the rest when it comes to landing on the shores of Whirlpool," said Naruto with Tazuna nodding.

"All right. I'll set it up tomorrow when I'm nice and sober. Until then, you can stay here for the night, and get to know my family. I know you met them briefly kid, but now is good a time as any to really talk to them," replied Tazuna while Naruto and Ayane bowed to the man respectfully for letting them stay for the night.

"Agreed," said Naruto since it was a small price to pay for getting a ship to take them to their destination.

The overall day leading into the next was fairly quite affair. Ayane talked to the old man's family, getting to know them better, and it clearly shocked them to see someone like her being a kunoichi. The kunoichi from Konoha by the name of Haruno Sakura had really lowered the bar in terms of expectations due to her fawning over Uchiha Sasuke at the time and never really took the physical training required to be a ninja seriously.

Ayane was the complete opposite of what they saw with Hatake Kakashi's team when it came to ninja. The same with Naruto since they knew he was the Yami Kitsune Jigumo they heard about from Tazuna after the fall of Gato. They even named the bridge after him in a sense by calling it the Kitsune Bridge, which Tazuna noted didn't sit well with Konoha apparently due to their lack of love for kitsunes in general after what happened with the Kyuubi all those years ago. Still, it was their bridge, their land, and the people could name the structure any damn name they wanted.

Naruto had explained how things went for him in a brief paraphrased story about his life while being in the Black Spider Clan, some of things he had seen, and of course done while being a ninja. It was not all save damsels in distress, taking down villains, and all that cliché stuff in terms of being a hero. Naruto told Inari, the bridge builder's Grandson that heroes did exist, but heroes had to make hard choices, some involving taking a life, even when they don't want to, and in some cases make themselves out to be villains in the eyes of others.

Genshin had been right when he told Jo Hayabusa that the ninja way knew neither good nor evil. It was just a matter of perspective and point of view that made people perceive it in such a way.

True to his word, Tazuna had provided them with a Captain of a reliable ship capable of taking them close to Whirlpool Country. Once the Captain got close enough as he was willing to go on a favor for Tazuna, Naruto and Ayane both used their mastery of water walking to make it to shore after leaping off the ship. It wasn't easy though, as all of the Whirlpools were in a position where they left little margin for error when getting around them since they were so close to one another. Whether by natural design or some hidden seals placed in the water surface below was unknown at the moment. But what Naruto did know that it would be quite the challenge to cross even for the most skilled of ninja.

"So much destruction here. So much death radiates from this place, even now I can feel it like just happened yesterday," whispered Ayane while seeing the destruction around her and how it still looked fresh.

"Its as if time itself has preserved this place since the Uzumaki Clan fell at the hands of those that feared them all those ages ago in battle. As if the Dragon Gods above did not want this place to be forgotten," commented Naruto while kneeling down and simply put his hands in the dirt with his senses expanding over the area.

"We can't leave this place like this while we're here," said Ayane with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"We won't Ayane. We find a suitable home to live in and tomorrow...we clean this place up and make sure the bodies here get the respect they deserve," said Naruto before he stood up and headed toward a building that had the symbol of Whirlpool burned on the side of it.

It was calling to him.

"Naruto?" asked Ayane with the blonde ignoring her for a moment and walked toward the building before putting a hand on the wall.

Images of fighting appeared in his mind. Uzumaki Clan members fighting the invaders, those who couldn't fight fleeing. Following one image of an old looking Shinobi from the Uzumaki Clan, Naruto entered the building, and found the old man putting a large scroll in a secret compartment under the floor, protected by highly advanced defensive blood seals where only someone of Uzumaki Clan blood could open them. After it was done, the old ninja covered it up, his eyes saddened to know his home was going to fall before he looked in Naruto's direction for a long moment, almost as if he was expecting the blonde, and saw the old ninja nod in acceptance.

_I know you are there young one. I have foreseen you coming here in a dream. Sadly, I could not foresee our village's destruction in connection to this until it was upon us. The scroll I have hidden here is a copy of the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing with the original being in Konoha. Why our ally in Fire Country has not come to our aid, I do not know, but in my heart...I suspect treachery, and betrayal from those we called friends. This copy of the Forbidden Scroll has a special seal on it, which connects it to Konoha's own due to a hidden seal placed on theirs for security reasons, and they are unaware of it. This was done in the event Konoha ever fell and a copy of all they have known would survive their fall. Isn't it ironic that instead of Konoha falling, Whirlpool along with our clan are the ones being destroyed. But despite all of this, I see hope, and light in the darkness that has tried to destroy us. The Uzumaki Clan cannot die. It will not die. If there is one thing you can expect regarding our clan, it is we will endure any hardship thrown our way, and rise from the darkness our enemies have tried to throw us into. You are the one to bring us out of the darkness. You are the one to unite the scattered members of our clan and bring us back to the greatness we were known for long prior to the founding of the Five Shinobi Villages._

With that being said, the old man walked out of the building, sword in hand, and ready to face his end in battle to defend what was left of his kin.

When reality of the present focused back on Naruto again, the blonde felt tears running down his eyes, and he fell to his knees while clenching his fists. The old ninja's words hit him hard and what he saw practically overwhelmed the young Uzumaki before removing the wreckage around the hidden floor compartment and wiped his blood on the sealing array. The seal glowed for a few seconds before fading away and the opening popped up so he could lift it up to find the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing just like Konoha had, but unlike theirs, this one had the Uzumaki Clan symbol on it, and seemed to shine despite being in such a dark place for so many years.

"Naruto? What did you find?" asked Ayane, as she now stood behind him, and saw he was holding something.

"The means and knowledge to fight on par with any ninja in the Elemental Countries on their best day...and _win_!" stated Naruto knowing that with this scroll, they could learn quite a few things, and more in order to fight the different kinds of ninja all around this part of the world.

Ayane smirked at what he held.

Luck and good fortune was definitely on their side this day. Now all they really needed to do by this point was train like there was no tomorrow and soon they would be ready for the trials that lay ahead.

And if the information Jo had provided them was any indication...there were quite a few of them in the Elemental Countries.

(Iron Country-Months Later)

"You know my country does not tolerate ninja," said samurai warrior and General Mifune of Iron Country while he saw the two ninja in his large yet still humble size office with a small squad of samurai in the room as well.

"We did not come here to cause an incident Mifune-sama. Just to talk," said Naruto while wearing his usual ninja uniform along with his kitsune mask.

Beside him, Ayane wore her black body suit based infiltrator outfit though she added a butterfly based mask that concealed the upper part of her face. They both still had their weapons on them, but it was clear by the look on the samurai in the room that this was only allowed to show some form of civility on their part. Not to mention there were only two ninja ever known to willingly see Mifune and didn't try to sneak in like most would do for an audience with the General.

"You are fortunate I believe in being civil first with those who seek me out regardless of their profession or else I would have you arrested if not executed for entering my country _illegally_," stated Mifune while Naruto nodded and reached into his trench coat while he ignored the tensing of the samurai around him to produce a folder before placing the item on the man's desk.

"Indeed. Which is why I came here to speak with you. I need your help. The Elemental Countries as a whole needs your help. The help of the samurai. A darkness is coming. A darkness that is making its move in the shadows, starting conflicts, creating strife, and ultimately...bringing about war," said Naruto while Mifune opened the folder and read the contents inside with wide eyes before they narrowed.

"You can prove this?" asked Mifune with Naruto nodding while reaching into the open folder and showed him photos taken of various moments in time.

"Is this enough _proof_ for you?" asked Naruto while the samurai looked at the pictures and saw several of his samurai having conversations with blanked masked ninja from Konoha while other images showed said samurai being paid for their services in providing various pieces of information to the Konoha Shinobi.

"Why? Why would they do this? These samurai know the laws of Iron Country. Why would they take bribes and help ninja? It goes against everything they were ever taught and trained to do," questioned Mifune with Naruto shaking his head.

"Simple. They aren't samurai. Not true samurai," answered Naruto with Mifune frowning in total confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Mifune with Naruto pulling out more information on each of the samurai in question.

Namely copies of where they were raised as children.

"Recognize the pattern here?" asked Naruto with Mifune looking over each paper with sharp eyes before his eyes widened.

"They were all orphaned as children. Left on doorsteps of the various orphanages setup to take in all abandoned children throughout Iron Country," answered Mifune with Naruto nodding.

"Yes. Only they weren't abandoned children like you and others first thought. They are agents of Konoha's secret Root organization led by one man...Shimura Danzo. The man had these children programmed at a young age to be loyal to him and to Root while also giving his subordinates orders to enter Iron Country before dropping each child off at a random orphanage in the dead of night. The children were ordered by Danzo to become samurai of Iron Country. They were instructed to learn all they could about Iron Country and provide Danzo with information he can use against you in the future. Names of key officers to assassinate, accurate numbers of samurai in each region of the country, key locations of supply areas, and other key aspects he would have his Root agents strike at a moment notice. He would do this to either instigate a conflict with you and make it seem that Iron Country is the aggressor or plant evidence it was another Shinobi village so you would fight them. The fact you would be fighting an enemy of Konoha if he chose the latter would just be considered a bonus for the naive fools in the Leaf who didn't know any better," said Naruto, as he produced a picture of the man from another folder, and showed Mifune the file.

"This man is indeed dangerous. To have lived this long, was once a contender to the title of Hokage, and a former rival of the Sandaime Hokage himself in their prime is to some extent worthy of praise," replied Mifune with Naruto not acknowledging or denying that statement.

"To some extent...perhaps. But I do not respect this man. Danzo hides completely in the shadow of others. He is a pretender to the title of Hokage. The man wants everything, yet hates everyone who does, and can't stand others in positions of power that dwarf his own. Danzo seeks to weaken people in power, discredit them, denounce them, humiliate them to make them leave it, and if all else fails...he orders his subordinates to kill them," said Naruto while Mifune nodding since he was reading everything Danzo had done during his time in Konoha and with Root.

"How did you gather this information?" asked Mifune while looking over the darker aspect of what Danzo had done.

"Jiraiya is not the only one with a spy network. This information was given to me by a Master Ninja of the Dragon Clan. I asked him to gather this information for me during the past three years before I came here to help the Elemental Countries before things took a turn for the worst," answered Naruto with Mifune's eyes widening in shock.

"The Dragon Clan? As in the ninjas not of the Elemental Countries, who are all said to be descended from the legendary Dragon Gods?" whispered Mifune with Naruto nodding.

"Yes. I am one of them. I am also part of the Uzumaki Clan," said Naruto before in an act of good faith...removed his mask.

"Your face! You look just like..._him_!" exclaimed Mifune before reaching into his desk and pulled out an old Bingo Book that had seen better days to look at the picture of a man long presumed dead.

"If you are referring to the fact that I look like Konoha's Yellow Flash and late Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato himself? Then yes I know. It is because I am his _son_! I am the direct descendent of the Dragon Clan on my Father's side of the family and an Uzumaki on my Mother's side," answered Naruto while Mifune looked shocked and yet in awe at the man standing in front of him.

"The Dragon Clan was the only real clan of ninjas I have ever truly respected. I had heard the stories, the rumors, and the legends surrounding their clan. How they were agents of the shadows, yet served the light, and punishing the darkness whenever it rose from the depths of Hell," said Mifune while Naruto nodded.

"While I don't know what stories you've heard, I can say your general description of them is indeed accurate in terms of what they do. I have fought evil things Mifune-sama. I have fought evil that would give you nightmares. I have seen many things in my life. Things that would shock, awe, and even amaze you as well as horrify too. I came back here to the Elemental Countries because I have a feeling this side of the world...is going to be engulfed in a war. A war that will consume everything you know and love. No one can run from it. No one can escape it. Should this war come to pass...I foresee everything being reduced to ashes and no one will be around to see what happens following the total destruction of all civilization in this region of the world," said Naruto ominously while Mifune looked at him right in the eyes, seeing there was no lying in him, and the samurai let out a heavy sigh.

"What exactly do you want in return for giving me this information?" asked Mifune since there was no point in beating around the bush.

"Simple. We want to work for you in countering this threat that Danzo currently poses to Iron Country and to have a base of operations to help plan an attack against the Akatsuki organization," answered Naruto before showing Mifune more information gathered over the years showing the proof that this threat to the Elemental Countries was too big for a country like Iron to ignore and stay neutral in.

"Done. I can make arrangements for the both of you. I should also mention that just last week, the Raikage of Kumo has called for a Kage Summit in order to address the issue of the Akatsuki. I also heard Danzo is the temporary Sixth Hokage due to Senju Tsunade currently being in a coma and will be attending the meeting. All five Kages are scheduled to meet here in two weeks. That should give you enough time to prepare for their arrival and remove any unwanted spies Danzo has managed to place within my country," said Mifune with Naruto smirking at how this played into his plans for his targets in Konoha unaware of his return to the Elemental Countries.

"Looking forward to it. I also have a plan to counter the secret Danzo is hiding behind his bandages. If you will permit me to do it of course," replied Naruto with Mifune nodding in agreement.

"Yes of course. But first, I would like to have the spies taken care of. I do not wish them to discover your plan, and report it to Danzo before his arrival here in Iron Country," said Mifune with Naruto nodding.

"Ayane can easily take care of that," said Naruto with Ayane nodding since the capturing, interrogating, and eventually killing of these spies were not new to her.

And the chance to see what Danzo's spies were made of would see if her expectations of this side of the world were set too high or low.

"Anything else?" asked Mifune while Naruto nodded.

"Just _one_ tiny little matter. I have it on good authority from the information gathered that _this _person is in Iron Country in hiding and I need to speak with her," replied Naruto, as he brought out a photo from his coat pocket, and showed who he was seeking.

"Who is she?" asked Mifune while looking at the girl with lime green hair, wore a white skirt, top, and had a scroll on her back.

"Her name is Fu and she is a Jinchuriki...like me," answered Naruto with Mifune looking from him to the picture and back at him.

"I've seen her around. I could tell she was someone suspicious, by the way she tensed one time when some of my samurai were walking by during a patrol near an eatery where she was employed. Her chakra was also very high for one so young and while she has tried to hide it...I could sense it was beyond what a normal person should have for one so young. So far I have ordered my samurai to leave her alone until she had done anything worth looking into, but so far...this girl has done nothing of the sort," explained Mifune with Naruto nodding.

"I know the feeling. I'll speak to her discreetly. The last thing we want is for her to freak out and accidently unleash the chakra of her Biju to cause any unwanted attention from our current enemies," replied Naruto with Mifune nodding since that would be bad for his country.

The last thing any leader wanted was for their country to have hole in made by a Biju or a Jinchuriki.

(Konoha-One Week Later)

Danzo frowned. Well...he was frowning more then usual. All of his spies in Iron Country had gone silent. The Root Shinobi he had sent to investigate this did not return yet either, which meant his spies, and Root ninja sent to investigate their disappearance had all been slain too. Such an unfortunate situation given the time of the Kage Summit was one more week from now and Danzo was expecting some crucial information one of his agents had hinted would be worth the wait once it was properly confirmed.

Well he was done waiting. Danzo needed information on what was going on and fast if he was going to have an edge over the other Kages at the Summit.

"Shizune, get me Yuhi Kurenia's old Genin team, and bring them to my office. I have an important mission for them," commanded Danzo into the intercom system.

After the proclaimed leader of the infamous Akatsuki organization by the name of Pein attacked Konoha in order to flush out the village's secretly missing Jinchuriki, Konoha had been left in near ruin. Pein had decimated them easily, leaving many injured, and quite a few dead in the wake of Tsunade confessing to the man that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was not in the village at all. Only through Jiraiya attacking in his Sage Mode had saved the Hokage's life and forced Pein to make some form of retreat though Danzo knew this man left simply because his prize was not in Konoha.

The boy had been taken from the Leaf village years ago by some group of still unknown ninjas bearing the clan mark of the spider and were led by a man by the name of Genshin. Pein was not pleased by this new and had let his displeasure known by crushing Konoha underfoot with Jiraiya badly injured while Tsunade was currently in a coma. In the time that followed, the Fire Daimyo paid a visit, and determine who would succeed the woman until she recovered from the coma. Danzo had been there, waiting to use his hidden eye on the Fire Daimyo to influence the weak minded fool to make him the Sixth Hokage, if only temporary Hokage, and lead the village like he was always meant to lead it.

As for Tsunade herself, Danzo had taken..._measures_ to ensure the woman stayed in her coma by having several Root operatives, who were also doctors, make sure the woman's treatments would help fight the coma for the most part, but would also keep her in it too. Having the woman die so soon would be suspicious and knew full well that Jiraiya would look into the matter if Danzo played his hand. He had to ensure his spot as the new Sixth Hokage was secure beyond suspicion of the woman's still love sick teammate. Hence the reason why the Senju was still alive...for the most part. The people needed hope in these dark and dire times! Tsunade had done so many good things for Konoha, though Danzo himself did not approve of how she did it, but why tarnish greatness of his predecessors when you could use them as martyrs, and even more when they are still alive? Hiruzen did it when he came back into office after the Yondaime died and Danzo was doing it now with Tsunade in her coma.

Out of a slowly growing habit, the man grabbed something hanging from his neck, and rubbed it between his fingers while smirking. The item in question would go a long way to using his abilities with the Mokuton and taming the Biju should the Akatsuki decide to unleash those beasts upon him. He would tame them all, force them on those that released them, and then use his new pets to kill all those not from Konoha.

And then HE, Shimura Danzo: The Sixth Hokage of Konoha would finally become _THE_ undisputed ruler of the Shinobi World. The _true_ Kami of Shinobi.

As for Shizune, the Gondaime Hokage's apprentice, she had originally wanted to treat Tsunade herself, and get the woman out of the coma. However, Danzo put a stop to that before she could by keeping Shizune as his personal assistant/secretary, and the use of his Sharingan Eye helped influence the woman. She wasn't weak minded like others were, but she did not have the strong mental fortitude to remotely fight the powerful yet subtle abilities of the Kotoamatsukami he had acquired from Uchiha Shisui's eye.

He had spoken to her in a way that Shizune would believe her duties to him as Hokage were more important at the moment then her in a coma teacher. He would have her visit Tsunade, but not long enough to do anything, or inspecting what the doctors were doing in terms of treating the woman.

_"Yuhi Kurenai's former Genin team is here to see you Hokage-sama,"_ said Shizune via the intercom before the trio walked into the room.

"Good. You three are here. I have a mission for you. An important one that requires the utmost secrecy, discretion, and stealth," said Danzo with the three ninja all with the rank of Chuunin nodding.

"What is the mission?" asked Kiba with Danzo glancing at him for a second.

"You three will be heading to Iron Country. I need you to investigate why some of our contacts there have gone silent," answered Danzo with the three Shinobi in front of him looking shocked.

"I was under the impression that Iron Country is strictly neutral and has been since the Elemental Countries were formed. They do not tolerate ninja in any sense of the word being in their land unless it is for the rarely held Kage Summit," remarked Shino with Danzo nodding since that was true.

"Just because they are neutral doesn't mean they won't ever stop being neutral. My agents were there to ensure that Konoha would be alerted to such an event and give us time to prepare for such an attack," explained Danzo while making it seem like what was done had been for the good of Konoha.

"Wait! You just said that you had agents in Iron Country _before_ you became the Sixth Hokage, right? Did Tsunade-sama know about this?" asked Kiba while Danzo's visible eye narrowing at him slightly.

"Now is not the time to ask such a thing Kiba. We have a mission to take and complete," said Shino while hoping the Inuzuka would get the hint to not ask any more questions.

"Agreed. Your mission is to find out how my agents got caught by the samurai in Iron Country. Do not engage, do not interact, and do not get _caught_ by them. If you do, I will disavow your actions, and you will be marked down as Missing Nin to protect Konoha from any possible retaliation.

"With all do respect Hokage-sama, but shouldn't this be done by a team of Jounin or even the ANBU? We are Chuunin ranked Shinobi," offered Hinata with Danzo looking at the girl before focusing the three ninja as a whole.

"Normally, I would send a far more experienced team, but the village is in a current state of repair, and the number of ninja qualified in handling a mission of this caliber are not available. Time is of the essence and the Kage Summit is approaching within the week. I will be meeting with you halfway to Iron Country and I expect a full report on what you have learned. I will not tolerate failure from ninja under my command while I sit in this chair as Hokage of Konoha," stated Danzo coldly with the three Chuunin nodding.

'At least his rule is temporary until Tsunade-sama gets out of her coma,' thought the three ninja before they bowed and left.

'Damn that Inuzuka brat. Given their young ages, I did not expect any of them to pick up on the fact they were sent to Iron Country _before _was made Hokage. No matter. Once the mission is done, my Root Shinobi will kill them, and make up some excuse later I can spin to make it appear that they died as heroes,' thought Danzo with the man going over the reports on the various activities he had going on elsewhere.

(Iron Country-Days Later)

"Can you believe that old mummy? How are we suppose to gather information in a few days and report back to him before he gets here?" asked Kiba while they were sitting down at a nice place to eat, which accepted dogs (provided they were well trained), and gave Akamaru some food from his plate.

"This mission give to us by the Hokage is highly dangerous for ninja of our given rank of Chuunin. We easily stand out too much here in our given attire and each our individual bloodlines making us identified as ninja from various clans from Konoha if the samurai know what to look for in terms of identifying Konoha Shinobi," said Shino while he had his insects fly around discreetly to monitor the movements of the people and the samurai in the area.

"We can't abandon the mission. You heard what the Sixth Hokage said. He won't tolerate failure and I got the distinct feeling we would be punished if we failed," said Hinata since she got that feeling when he talked about not tolerating ninja failing under his command.

"Which is why we will inform him we looked as best we could without getting caught before leaving. We failed to find out what he wanted, but given how the political climate of Iron Country is not for Shinobi, we did not wish to take a risk at being caught spying," explained Shino with Kiba looking a bit worried while Hinata looked uncertain.

"Something tells me the guy would punish us no matter what we told him. Hell, we could lie while saying the mission was a success, make something up, and still get the shaft for completing the mission," remarked Kiba with Hinata frowning slightly.

"There is also the fact Danzo mentioned his agents were here in Iron Country before he became the Hokage. And the look in his eyes when Kiba questioned if Tsunade-sama even knew about it leaves me to believe the mission these agents were on was not given approval by her," said Hinata with Shino nodding in agreement.

"He no doubt didn't expect us to pick up on his choice of words regarding how his agents were in Iron Country prior to become the Sixth Hokage," added Shino while Kiba had a nervous look in his eyes.

"I get the feeling I put a target on our backs. My Mom warned me about Danzo in the past. She always said to stay away from him no matter what. Something about how she didn't want an emotionless drone for a son. I still don't understand what she was talking about," said Kiba while the others nodded since they were warned about Danzo too.

"We should leave. Now!" said Shino suddenly with Hinata and Kiba looking at him to see him standing.

"What? Why?" asked Kiba, as he got up out of his seat, and so did Hinata before she used her bloodline to scan their surroundings.

"A large group of samurai are moving into position. They mean to surround and capture us, but they are surrounded by chakra not their own," replied Hinata with the two looking worried since they didn't expect to be caught in such a short time while here.

"How did they know we were here?" asked Kiba while the three took to the rooftops and tried to escape the samurai that way.

"I don't know. My insects should have warned me sooner, but something threw them off. Something about thick levels of chakra slowly coating the area and making it difficult to detect people properly," answered Shino with Hinata using her eyes again and saw the samurai were still chasing them.

Arrows were soon fired from archers to their right, falling down on them like rain, and the trio of Konoha Shinobi plus one dog had to dodge them all. It wasn't entirely easy either since Akamaru was very large dog and was not known for his grace when dodging things. Twice, the animal in question almost got hit in the leg, and his side had he not moved at the last second. However, the arrows soon stopped, and that surprisingly made the Konoha Shinobi even more worried since it meant something was about to happen.

Something bad.

"That's far enough you four," commanded a figure in ninja gear, kitsune mask, and trench coat while holding a Kusari-Gama in his hand.

"Another ninja? Here?! I thought Iron Country was against ninja being in their territory?" asked Kiba while his teammate were on guard.

"Normally they are, but you could say we aren't your typical ninja found in the Elemental Countries, and have the support of General Mifune himself to be here," said a kunoichi with short violet hair, a butterfly mask covering the upper half of her face, and wearing a tight black female body suit while holding two Fuma Kodachis in each hand.

'They must be the reason why Danzo's agents have gone silent. But to silence so many in such a short time would mean these Shinobi are far beyond the level we are and yet...they seem to be around our own age. Who are they? What village or clan do they belong to that could gain the interest of a neutral country that bans ninja from being here unless it is absolutely necessary,' thought Shino while seeing a third kunoichi to his right wearing a white skirt, top, had lime green hair, and a mask one would use for ANBU with this one having the face of a beetle on it.

"Surrender and you will not be harmed," stated the masked man in front of them.

"How about you kiss my ass?!" exclaimed Kiba with Shino clenching his fist slightly at the brash response.

"Their chakra signatures are much higher then ours by far. The one with the kitsune mask on is the highest. The kunoichi to our right is second and the other one behind us is a very close third," said Hinata before she noticed the masked ninja focused on her now and it made the Hyuuga girl at tad nervous.

'Interesting. The bloodline she uses does indeed live up to what I have heard of them. If that is true, she could see what I, and Fu have sealed within us if the Hyuuga's eyes probe deeper,' thought Naruto before he looked at Fu and gave a simple nod.

'Here we go,' thought Shino while getting ready for a fight along with the others.

"Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu!" said Fu, as she went through hand signs, inhaled deeply before launching a bright powdery substance at them.

Shino knew something was wrong when he noticed how bright the powder was when it had "sparkled" in a sense around them, as he tried to grab Kiba, and Hinata while trying to shield their eyes from the flashing light that soon followed. Sadly, his actions were a few second too slow, and too late with the trio plus dog were blinded by the attack. With their guard down, each one was hit by a tranquilizer dart from a simple blow gun, and the Konoha Shinobi plus dog were detained.

"Rather anticlimactic when you think about it," said Ayane while checking each ninja and dog for a pulse to make sure they were indeed alive since the sedative they used was very potent.

"We need them alive for questioning Ayane. You know that. Besides, I think I know this one right here," said Naruto, as he kneeled down, and examined the Hyuuga in front of him.

"You do?" asked Ayane while Naruto continued to study her face.

"Back when we were children. Remember the story I told you about the bullies I beat up when they were harassing a girl my age?" said Naruto with Ayane nodding.

"So she is the girl you saved back then?" asked Ayane while admitting to herself that the Hyuuga girl had quite the figure matching her own.

"I'm not entirely sure. It was a long time ago. But I do remember the girl's face and given time allowing her to grow...this could be the one," answered Naruto before picking her up and saw Fu take Shino and Ayane take Kiba.

"What do we do about the Inuzuka's dog?" asked Fu before Naruto made a hand sign and two Shadow Clones appeared.

"You abuse that Jutsu way too much," remarked Ayane while Naruto smirked at her.

"Say what you will Ayane, but we both know it has its uses. Or do I need to mention just _how_ we both know that Shadow Clones has _other usage_ beyond the battlefield?" teased Naruto with Ayane blushing before growling at him and Fu looked between the two in shock since she put two and two together.

"You are lucky I am holding this smelly boy or I would slug you," commented Ayane, as she wondered when was the last time this Konoha Shinobi took a bath, and mentally told herself to take one after they got home.

Naruto just let out a small chuckle while Fu muttered "perverts" under her breath though she wasn't one to talk since she had been having certain _dreams_ about herself with the blonde. The only reason she hadn't acted on these things was due to Ayane making it clear that he was in a relationship with the butterfly loving woman, but at the same time hinted that Naruto fell under the CRA written during the First Kage Summit when the discussion regarding International Shinobi Laws came up.

Still, Fu wasn't going to pursue _that _kind of relationship until she was sure the time was right, and recalled meeting Naruto while heading to the holding cell with her prisoner.

The Jinchuriki of the seven-tails had made her way to Iron Country years ago, the trip to the nation of samurai was harsh, cruel, and nearly killed her..._three times_ to be exact! Fu had been suppressing her chakra the entire time and avoiding all forms of contact with people during the trek to her desired location.

And for a time, Fu's life was good with a place to stay, a place to work. She was happy. Sure there were occasions when she froze up when samurai walked by and got too near, but Fu had been so sure they were coming to arrest her all those times. Only through her need to act normal was she able to keep them from sensing her chakra, which again was not easy when you are a Jinchuriki of a powerful Biju, and waited to see what they would do when near.

But that changed when Naruto and Ayane appeared at where she worked before asking to speak with her...in private.

Fu easily played the innocent waitress for the most part, her eyes must have betrayed the nervousness she was hiding, as Naruto had explained they knew who she was, _what _she was, and that she was not alone. He had revealed to her his own status as a Jinchuriki, how Ayane knew, and didn't care about what they held inside their bodies. They told her that General Mifune wasn't going to kick her out or have them arrested for being ninja in a country that does not approve of it. When asked why, Naruto explained what was going to happen soon with the Kage Summit, the talk about the Akatsuki organization, which he told her was responsible for the hunting of Jinchuriki for their own plans, and the war that no one in the Elemental Countries could escape.

In short, Naruto was offering her a place on the side aiming to stop it from happening. He even told her his heritage on both sides of the family, and what he was offering in terms of Shinobi training. He wanted to prepare Fu for the growing darkness that was to come and the war they would have to fight if it happened. Naturally, she accepted since Fu had no intention of dying anytime soon, or be used as a pawn by a Shinobi village or by the Akatsuki. Naruto agreed since he had no intention of being one either and told Fu that he would never see her that way either.

It made her blush at hearing the passion, conviction, and belief in his voice when he told the woman all of this. Added to the fact Naruto didn't hate her for being a Jinchuriki was a _huge_ plus in her book and in Chomei's too from what the Biju had talked to her about the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. At first, Fu wondered if Naruto was like this because he was also like her, but Chomei told her that members of the Uzumaki Clan never saw Biju as pets, slaves, weapons, or any other demeaning word that others would think up. It was one of the reasons why the Senju Clan and the Uzumaki Clan got along so well despite the fact the two were cousin clans. Chomei even told her how the Uchiha Clan was connected to the three, but was a clan founded on hatred, and cared only about achieving power at the expense of others.

Senju Hashirama, Uzumaki Mito, and Uchiha Madara being examples of this for all three clans they individually represented. While Hashirama's intentions were pure in terms of bringing stability and peace, the action itself had been stupid since not everyone thought the way he did, and the Kages at the First Kage Summit were proof of this when they got a hold of their assigned Biju they would seal away into people who would become their village's very first generation Jinchuriki.

So with that in mind, Fu trained under both Naruto and Ayane to improve herself in being a strong ninja, and hold her own against the enemies that were to come after them.

(Kage Summit-Days Later)

"Thank you all for coming. My name is Mifune. I am the General and the Leader of Iron Country. This Kage Summit will be mediated by me for the duration of this time. I ask that while you are here, you treat my home, myself, and the other Kages around you with respect their position deserves," said Mifune while each Kage from each Shinobi village sat down in their respected and assigned seats while eyeing each other with cautious eyes.

'Those damn brats failed me! I asked them to spy and scout potential reasons behind my agents vanishing in this country and they failed! If they weren't possibly dead already I would kill them right now!' thought Danzo angrily despite the fact he was going to kill them even if they had succeeded due to the Inuzuka asking his stupid question.

"The reason for this meeting is a very simple one, yet no less dangerous, as the Elemental Countries are being attacked by this Akatsuki organization. Everyone here has suffered in some shape or form because of their actions. Suna's own Kazekage had his Biju ripped out of him and was only able to come back to life due to the combined effort of his ninja and Konoha's coming to his rescue. Kumo has lost one of their two Jinchuriki with the second currently missing, possible captured as well despite no confirmed reports. Iwa has lost their two Jinchuriki and so has Kiri with the evidence of the Akatsuki organization's activities in those areas being abundantly clear for a duration of time. The minor ninja village of Taki has also suffered and forced the Jinchuriki there to flee and go into hiding. Whether they were successful in capturing their target is unknown. We can only pray that they have not been successful. As for Konoha, it was nearly destroyed by the leader of the organization when he learned the Kyuubi Jinchuriki has not been in the village for a little over a decade. This meeting is to find out how to deal with this situation," stated Mifune with all the Kages in the room not liking the idea of their village's pride or dirty laundry being aired for the others to hear.

"I say we crush them right now!" exclaimed the Raikage name A while he slammed his massive fist on the table with a furious look on his face.

"With what? We have lost our Jinchuriki. Our weapons have been stolen right out from under our noses," remarked the Tsuchikage while Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Be careful how you refer to Jinchuriki as weapons Tsuchikage-sama. You forget that _I_ too was once a Jinchuriki. I will not have those who were once like me for so many years be considered expendable like kunai or shuriken," said Gaara while the older Kage glared at him.

"Bah! Having a Jinchuriki as a Kage of a Shinobi village is a total mistake. Look at what happened to the previous Mizukage? Bloodline purges and death all around by a spiteful brat who went mad with power," countered the Tsuchikage with Gaara eye's narrowing.

"Perhaps if Jinchuriki were not hated and spited by the village they are sworn to protect, such violence would not happen. If you were a Jinchuriki, would you wish to suffer as I have suffered, or other Jinchuriki have suffered?" Gaara shot back with both Kages now glaring at the other.

"Please! Let's get back to the issue at hand with the Akatsuki," said Mifune in a soft yet firm tone.

"I agree. We need to stop this organization before they find the remaining two. Why was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki not in Konoha?" asked A while everyone looked at Danzo now to answer that question.

"The problem was before my time as Hokage. However, from what I was able to learn, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was taken out of Konoha by an unknown ninja clan with the mark of the spider. They are said to be led by a man named Genshin," answered Danzo while the other Kages listened.

"So the Kyuubi Jinchuriki could be anywhere like the one from Taki," said Mei while she sighed since they could really use their help.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin has been trying to use his spy network to find him, but so far our efforts have been...delayed. Apparently, his spies who are searching where he believes our weapon was taken have been killed, possibly by the very ninja clan we believe has our Jinchuriki. The information we gathered is vague at best," answered Danzo with the other Kages looking at him with unconvinced eyes.

"And how was your Jinchuriki treated? From your own words, you do not value him as a person, but as a weapon to be wielded," commented A while Danzo glanced at him.

"That's because he is a weapon _first_ and a person _second_. Jinchuriki are to be kept under heel and obey their Master whenever they are given orders. If I had my way, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki would be a deadly emotionless weapon of Konoha, and show no mercy to any of the village's enemies," said Danzo without care that Gaara was feeling bloodthirsty since such words reminded him of his Father and A was clenching his fists since his little brother being used in such a way appeared in his mind by someone like the older Kage made his blood boil.

Terumi Mei, the recently made Mizukage of Kiri frowned at hearing this since it clearly reminded her of Yagura, and his desire to purge bloodlines from the world. As for the Tsuchikage, the old Kage didn't like the idea of the war hawk being so open sounding about unleashing such power on those he considered Konoha's enemies. From the way it sounded to him, Danzo would unleash such power on the entire world until there was quite literally nothing left to fight.

"Perhaps it is fortunate that it is currently _NOT_ up to you Danzo," said Mifune firmly since he did not see Jinchuriki like that.

"That is so like you Danzo. Always thinking the world is filled with enemies," remarked a male figure mockingly while appearing from the shadows.

"Who are you?" demanded Danzo while his bodyguards and those of the other Kages came out to defend their leaders.

"Someone who hates people like you and Konoha. A village filled with arrogance and stupidity," replied the figure in red robes with gold colored lining, complete with a red hood, gold and black armor underneath, and he was wearing a gold mask with blue eyes being seen through the eye holes.

"Identify yourself!" demanded the Danzo while the other Kages and their bodyguards realized this man's grudge was against Konoha.

"I am many things and therefore I go by many names. Some good. Some bad. But in this case, you may call me...the Masked Regent!" said the Masked Regent in a strange, yet clearly theatrical bow before standing up straight again.

"Fruitcake," mumbled Kankuro while the some of the other ninja in the room laughed and the Masked Regent glanced over in his direction.

"Any man wearing women's makeup and playing with dolls has no room to talk about me and how I act around others," countered the Masked Regent with a raised index finger.

"IT'S WAR PAINT!" yelled Kankuro making some of the ninja in the room sweat drop.

'Notice he didn't fight him regarding the playing with dolls part,' thought Temari, Gaara, A, Samui, Mifune, Ao, the Tsuchikage, Mei, and two of her bodyguards.

"Zabuza-sama, there is something familiar about him," whispered the masked kunoichi next to the Demon of the Mist.

"What? In what way Haku?" asked Zabuza in an equally whispered tone with the girl looking right in the masked man's blue eyes.

"I don't know. Its those eyes. I've seen that shade of blue before," whispered Haku with Ao frowning beside her and tried to use his Byakugan Eye, but found his transplanted eye was unable to see through the mask.

"I can't see who it is. The mask somehow has the ability to prevent me from seeing who he is," whispered Ao while Zabuza frowned since few things prevented such a Dojutsu from being blocked.

"In any case, I am not an enemy here. Unlike the Akatsuki you are all planning to fight in the near future. _But_ I am the enemy of those who would use and abuse Jinchuriki for their own personal gain. Personally, I never saw the need to treat people like the way most of you do, and find it a bit..._hypocritical_," replied the Masked Regent with Danzo frowning.

"In what way?" demanded Danzo with the other Kages listening intently by this point.

"The fact you hate Jinchuriki, yet you _make them_ all the same. You treated them all like garbage, used at your convenience. And when they were no further use? You throw them away! Or at least until you need them again to flex your village's muscle! But have you ever thought what it would be like if _you_ were a Jinchuriki? If _you_ were treated in such a manner? The Kazekage knows and I can tell he wouldn't allow such a thing to happen to another in his place! The current Mizukage knows because one of her predecessors was a Jinchuriki who went psychotic because of all the abuse and lashed out once in the seat of power to punish those that hurt him for their own gain. Such means in raising Jinchuriki are _barbaric_! We all know it! Nothing good comes from treating Jinchuriki the way some of you do. The only two Jinchuriki truly loyal to their village was Kumo! Why? Because their Jinchuriki were treated like people and not just mindless weapons to fight when you tell them to fight!" explained the Masked Regent with Danzo's visible eye narrowing at him and his hand tightening on the cane.

"I am not going to argue with some nutcase about an irrelevant hypothetical possibility or what a village does with their prized weapon. I am here to discuss what needs to be done regarding the Akatsuki organization. They are a thorn in our sides and must be dealt with immediately!" said Danzo while stomping his cane.

"Considering Konoha has had more Missing Nin join the Akatsuki then any other village here, I would say you are in no real position to make demands of the Kages here Shimura Danzo," stated the Masked Regent with Danzo narrowing his eye at him.

"As crazy as this man is, looks, and acts...he has a point. First Orochimaru joined the ranks of the Akatsuki, followed by Uchiha Itachi after he killed off most of his clan," remarked A while Danzo now frowned at the insinuation.

This was not going according to plan.

"Almost all of us have had Missing Nin from our villages join the Akatsuki. No doubt using the organization as a means to protect themselves from being hunted down," said Mei while the Kages around her with the exception of Danzo and A nod their heads in full agreement though for obvious reasons.

"This organization is filled with S-class Missing Nin. Those considered among the best each Shinobi village has ever produced. We need to form an alliance among the Shinobi villages to combat this threat before it is too late," stated Mifune with the Kages in the room all agreeing with him that a united front would given them an overall better chance at stopping the Akatsuki.

"I should be made leader of this alliance. Kumo has had no contact with the Akatsuki and none of our ninjas have left to join the organization," stated A while not tolerating the idea of any of the other Kages taking the role of leader.

"You? Please! You Raikage-sama are too hot headed. You need someone who has his emotions under control and make the harsh decisions needed to ensure victory. Like me," said Danzo while focusing on Mifune and using his Sharingan Eye to plant the subtle suggesting into the General's head.

'He's using a Genjutsu on Mifune-sama. Its the same kind used by Uchiha Shisui when the man was alive. I can see it with my Byakugan,' thought Ao, as he moved to tell the Mizukage, but was stopped when seals covering the entire room activated, and lightning erupted from underneath Danzo's chair to attack the man violently to the surprise of the Kages in the room.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. For shame Danzo. Using a Genjutsu on Mifune-sama to get your way," said the Masked Regent while wagging his finger at Danzo from where he was.

"What? How dare you make such false accusations without proof! You will pay for your attack!" stated Yamanaka Fu, who appeared with Torune by Danzo's side, and got ready to attack.

"It is not false. I could see it with my eye. Danzo-san has a Sharingan Eye hidden behind those bandages wrapped around his face," said Ao while stepping forward and saw the shocked look on the other Kages while Mifune looked calm.

"Your information about Danzo on this particular matter was indeed accurate my friend," commented Mifune with the Masked Regent nodding.

"Of course! Hence why there are seals in this room, which were constructed to prevent such a thing from happening. This room has seals all over! Anyone here who decides to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu will trigger the many complex detection seals and give the user one nasty...shock! Of course, given how everyone here is of a different element of sorts, I couldn't allow one such element to be used against all of you should more then one Kage here try something on the others. No offense, but I don't know any of you that well, and we all know how people try to will cheat in order to win," stated the Masked Regent with the other Kages looking surprised by this.

'Does that mean it doesn't work on bloodlines? Or only on the Kages sitting in this room. No. The seals will trigger if we use anything definitive on people like an attack regardless if its Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or a bloodline based attack. The Byakugan itself is neither of these things so the seals wouldn't activate unless I were to possibly use Gentle Fist or possibly a Taijutsu in combination with my eye,' thought Ao while deciding his eye was too valuable to be used again here in this room due to the risk of the seals activating and attacking him.

He didn't want to risk his own transplanted eye being damaged.

"Not only that, but there are seals on the chairs of all five Kages. Each tying them to the seals in this room. If you or your bodyguards try to pull fast one, you being the leader of your village takes the hit. For a still in pain Danzo here, it was lightning to destabilize his body's ability to do anything ninja like for quite some time. For say the Raikage, I have it where you would be badly burned by an intense fire. With the Kazekage, I would have had him be hit by compressed water projectiles capable of putting a fist size hole through your heart. I take it the other Kages get the idea of just how far I'm willing to go to ensure everyone here talks civilly and plays by the rules," replied the Masked Regent while the man stood right beside General Mifune's chair.

"That's quite impressive. Only an Uzumaki could be capable of such a feet when it comes to such skill with seals," remarked the Tsuchikage while Danzo's eye widened and looked at the Masked Regent in realization.

"That's because I _am_ an Uzumaki. And as an Uzumaki, I hold Konoha with a great deal of _contempt_ for the village abandoning us in our time of need. Not to mention erasing us from their history books out of spite for their Jinchuriki. Not to mention Danzo himself for sending three Chuunin level Shinobi here days ago to find out why his spies suddenly went silent in place where they are not welcome," replied the Masked Regent with Danzo snarling at him.

"YOU?! YOU TRAITOROUS BRAT! KILL HIM!" yelled/commanded Danzo to his two Root subordinates, who leaped into action, and decided hand to hand combat would not trigger the seals in the room.

While the two Jounin were indeed fast, the Masked Regent was much faster, as he struck the Yamanaka first with an armored fist to the gut, and followed up by performing a spin kick that hit the Aburame in the face. The Yamanaka fell to his knees, the hit forcing the contents of his stomach to come up, and reveal itself to the people in the room. As for the Aburame, he hit the wall, cracking it upon impact, and was having difficulty standing.

"Traitor? As if I was ever loyal to a man like you Danzo. Or to a village like Konoha with the way its being run. I have the three Konoha Shinobi you sent here days ago. I have their confessions, their words recorded, and their living breathing bodies as further proof that you sent them here in advance to find out what happened to your spies. I along with a few others caught these different spies of yours and made them confess to all their crimes and actions against Iron Country they were planning on your order long before becoming the so called Sixth Hokage of Konoha," declared the Masked Regent while pointing to a still weakened Danzo in dramatic fashion.

"You lie brat! Even if what you say were marginally true, my subordinates would never crumble before an interrogation from any village or nation," said Danzo with the Masked Regent laughing at him.

"Oh really?! Are you sure?! If you are betting that pathetic little seal on their tongues will keep them from talking, I'll have you know that I was able to crack such an archaic little number in under 15 seconds flat. You wouldn't believe what they told us once I removed it and who they worked for. Granted, I already knew who they worked for, but it felt so much better hearing the truth come out of their mouths. How they were left at different orphanages as children by your Root Shinobi, how you told them to become samurai of Iron Country, learn its secrets, get said secrets them back to you, and if worse came to worse should Konoha be in another costly war...orchestrate events to get Iron Country into that war to annihilate Konoha's enemies. And by enemies, I mean namely...every single village here. And yes that even includes Suna despite the alliance Konoha has with it," said the Masked Regent while the Kages and bodyguards in the room were glaring at the war hawk.

"Konoha is the only village that deserves to stand. We were the first to form and should be the only one to around. If it was not for us, none of these villages would have Biju, or their own Jinchuriki. They owe us. They should have been paying Konoha tribute just for having our property in their village. Instead, we make treaties, and alliances with them while honoring the agreements despite such things making us weak! We show weakness when we should be showing our unmatched strength. The Will of Fire was meant to burn away everyone not of Fire Country blood in their veins! That includes the filthy Uzumaki Clan from Whirlpool. The only clan worth having in Fire Country was the Uchiha Clan, as they embraced fire, and was closer to it beyond anyone else!" exclaimed Danzo, who had lost control of his emotions by this point, and was now ranting like a crazed old man.

"They wielded a corrupt fire. A fire based on hatred. A fire that embraced war. A fire that destroyed everything it touched. Including them," remarked the Masked Regent while the two Leaf Jounin got up and got ready to fight him yet again in close combat.

"You have no right to judge them you piece of Uzumaki filth. Your whore of a Mother prevented my rival the Sandaime, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and myself from molding the Yondaime into the ideal Hokage. One who would use the Kyuubi Jinchuriki as we had wanted and used the power of the Biju to wipe out every single person around us into ashes! Konoha and Fire Country as a whole were destined to be the undisputed ruler of the Elemental Countries and your _desertion_ from our village to join that unknown spider clan ruined our plans a hundred times over!" exclaimed Danzo while the Kages looked confused while Haku stiffened in realization to what the man was talking about and who was behind the Masked Regent.

As for the masked man himself, he simply stared at Danzo for a few seconds, not moving a muscle, not even breathing though that was hard to determine, and he just stood there. Well...before he suddenly moved faster then either bodyguard of the Sixth Hokage could see or the old man in question and was instantly stabbed in the chest by a sword hidden in the robes of the Masked Regent.

"Has anyone ever said that you talk too much?" asked the Masked Regent while noticing his sword was glowing a little with Danzo crying out in pain, his blood gushing out of his chest, and was glaring back at him.

Danzo's bodyguards moved to kill the Masked Regent, but they were quickly taken down by two mask wearing kunoichi with weapons of their own. The one with the beetle mask on her face had a pair of customized Falcon Talons on her hands and feet had killed the Aburame. Meanwhile, the butterfly masked kunoichi had a pair of Fuma Kodachis, and had beheaded the Yamanaka before he could do anything.

"You think this will stop me? You underestimate my power brat! I have cheated death for years and I will cheat it here in front of everyone!" stated Danzo with blood leaking down the side of his mouth while wishing his attacker would finish it so he could use his hidden ace to cheat death.

"That is where you are wrong. I know all about your _unnatural_ arm you have kept hidden from others. Not surprising you would hide such a thing from people given how it is a mix of Senju Hashirama's cells and the grafted Sharingan Eyes you harvested from the Uchiha Clan after the so called 'massacre' years ago. Not to mention you have something dangling around your neck that also doesn't belong to you," remarked the Masked Regent while moving the sword through Danzo's body, making the man cry out further at having more of his body's flesh being sliced into by the sword carving into him.

"I am...the Hokage of...of Konoha. I...I can hold on...onto any...key artifact once held by a...a clan if none of the clan members alive are...are capable of claiming them," said Danzo in pain and agony while the Masked Regent grabbed the item in question before yanking it off the old man's neck for all to see.

It was the Shodaime's necklace.

"A fitting loophole considering the owner of this necklace happens to be in a coma right now from what I was told. But you are forgetting one thing Danzo," said the Masked Regent with Danzo finding himself gritting his teeth in irritation right now.

"And what is that?" asked Danzo while seeing the Masked Regent throw the necklace to the butterfly masked kunoichi.

"The Uzumaki Clan and Senju Clan are _cousins_. Meaning, anything that belongs to one, can rightfully belong to the other. Or did you forget Senju Tsunade had Uzumaki blood in her veins from her Grandmother's side?" replied the Masked Regent in a semi-mocking tone.

"You claim to be an Uzumaki, but I doubt it. Remove your mask and hood for all to see and prove you are truly one of them!" challenged Danzo while his enemy laughed in a mocking tone.

"You already claimed I was one earlier Danzo. Remember? Or is the lack of blood and oxygen finally getting to you? No matter. I will ensure everyone here of who I am in due time, but it will be on _MY_ terms," said the Masked Regent before angling the sword to slice up and outward so it would come out through the shoulder which made Danzo's eye widened in horror.

'No! From the way he is angling the sword, the brat will completely cut through my arm, and I will be unable to use the Izanagi!' thought Danzo, as he used his free hand to free his sword hidden within the cane, and thrust it at an angle to stab the Masked Regent in the side before it was too late.

Unfortunately, the old man's hand was stabbed by a kunai launched by the beetle masked kunoichi, and made Danzo drop the hidden sword before it could make contact with the Masked Regents body. That it would have mattered to the Masked Regent, as he wore special armor underneath his robes, which would have been strong enough to resist any pointy stabbing weapon sent his way.

Not that Danzo or anyone else needed to know that at the moment.

"Let's see how tough you are without the harvested bloodlines of others mixed together in your body to save you," said the Masked Regent, as he sliced through Danzo, and took off the man's hidden arm at the shoulder before reaching into the war hawk's robes to show everyone the bizarre looking limb to the other now horrified Kages.

"What do you know about those two bloodlines Zabuza-sama?" whispered Haku to her teacher since she had encountered the Uchiha clan's Sharingan back in Wave, but the bloodline of the Senju was only rumors now.

"Both have the power to influence the Biju. Legend has it that Senju Hashirama could use his bloodline to subdue them while the Uchiha's Sharingan could enslave them if they reached a hidden level that so far only Uchiha Madara has accomplished. Mixing them together in the way this guy from Konoha did is unheard of and quite frankly...it creeps me the fuck out," whispered Zabuza with Haku nodding in agreement.

"The Uchiha Clan, the Senju Clan, and the Uzumaki Clan are related to each other in some way from what information we have just heard," said Haku with Zabuza nodding since he knew the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan were rival clans connected together by distant blood before hearing the Uzumaki Clan was related to them too.

"I won't be defeated like this. I will not be brought to heel by some brat and be judged by the inferior Kages or the one samurai General here in this room. I am Shimura Danzo! I am the Sixth Hokage! I AM BEYOND ANY OF YOU!" exclaimed Danzo while trying to move his remaining hand to activate the seal on his chest.

Only to have his limb stabbed at the elbow by the Masked Regent's sword and making the arm effectively useless.

"Please! Spare us your so called righteous talk. All I see is an arrogant old man, who has a problem being judged by others. I know baby tigers who have more fearsome then you old man. All you have done is give orders to others Danzo, but when was the last time you personally got your hands dirty? Must have been quite a few years, if not decades since the last time you personally went on a mission. Considering all the information I have on you old fool, once I make it public...you would be in a world of shit," replied the Masked Regent while seeing Danzo glaring at him since it was the only thing he could do.

"All I have ever done was for the good of Konoha!" exclaimed Danzo with the Masked Regent waving off his words like he smelled something foul.

"And how is providing Orochimaru with citizens of Konoha for test subjects for the good of the village? How is going to Orochimaru of the Sannin after being declared a traitor to have this abomination for an arm apart of your body for the good of Konoha? How is it good for the village to have emotionless drones for ninja or sending all those said ninja to their deaths on missions without a care in the world?" questioned the Masked Regent while Danzo spat blood on the masked man's "face" for an answer.

"Sacrifices must be made for the good of a village," stated Danzo in a growl that sounded like a dying rabid animal.

"If you were really so righteous Danzo, you would have easily given your life on several different occasions when such a situation was warranted. In fact, where were you when the leader of the Akatsuki was attacking Konoha? Where were all your Root Shinobi you had under your command?" challenged the Masked Regent with Danzo's eye narrowing.

"I was protecting Konoha's future. To be the seeds to grow a new roots to form a new tree over the one that fell," answered Danzo with the Masked Regent's blue eyes narrowing at him.

"In other words, you would be in hiding like a coward waiting for the smoke to clear, and become the new Sixth Hokage without anyone alive or strong enough to possibly oppose you when taking the title," countered the Masked Regent with Danzo's glare increasing.

"Call it what you will brat, I will not change my views, nor do I regret doing what I have done for Konoha," said Danzo with the Masked Regent tilting his head while looking at the man.

"I don't expect you to change Danzo. I never did. I expect you to die, have an extremely cheap funeral, and have people dance on whatever type of grave is given to you," replied the Masked Regent before slicing the man's head clean off and then crushing his skull with his armored boot.

"Perfectly good waste of a Sharingan," commented A while getting a glare from Gaara.

"You would not be saying that if the abilities behind that eye was used on you Raikage-sama," stated Gaara while A frowned since that was true.

"While I do not mind the fact Danzo is dead, given his barbaric, and possibly psychotic nature, we also can't proceed further with this Kage Summit. At least not until another _new_ Hokage from Konoha has been appointed," said the Sandaime Tsuchikage with the other Kages nodding since they needed Konoha's support in this and couldn't make that happen unless Konoha's official Hokage was here.

"Not to worry. I have it on good authority that Senju Tsunade will be coming here soon enough as the Hokage of Konoha once more," stated the Masked Regent with a raised finger while getting everyone's attention yet again.

"How do you know this?" asked Mei curiously since she had been watching this strange masked man with sharp eyes the entire time and had been listening to the whispers of her two bodyguards.

"Because someone I know and trust went to Konoha a few days ago to make sure that she came out of the coma that the Leader of the Akatsuki put her in," explained the Masked Regent with the other Kages looking interested.

"Who?" asked Gaara curiously.

"Why the Yami Kitsune Jigumo himself of course!" stated the Masked Regent with A and the Tsuchikage frowned since they had heard of him through the Bingo Book.

"A B-ranked Shinobi? How do you know someone like him?" asked A since he had heard of him in passing with Konoha taking an interest in the masked Nin with a capture order in their Bingo Book and wanted to recruit such a person before his rival village did.

"That's not your concern Raikage-sama. The point is that Yami Kitsune Jigumo is on his way to Konoha right now, and is ensuring the woman is awakened from her coma. Once she is awakened and brought back up to speed on things that have happened since being in the coma, Tsunade will come here to address the issue of the Akatsuki. And between all of us, I think she will be itching to land one of her famous punches down their throat," said the Masked Regent since he knew the woman would be pissed off and ready for Round 2 in this fight against the organization.

"But that could take weeks. We can't leave our villages unattended for too long or else we risk them being attacked by the Akatsuki," remarked the Tsuchikage with the other Kages nodding in agreement since this would be the perfect time for the organization they were planning to fight to beat them to the preverbal punch.

"Then I suggest you all go back to your respected Shinobi villages until I such a time the Kage Summit can be reconvened. I will inform you all myself in a letter with my own personal seal when the time is right to return," said Mifune with each Kage nodding.

"Is it possible for me to borrow the Masked Regent here for a second? There is someone from my village who wishes to speak with him in private," said Mei with the Masked Regent tilting his head slightly.

"I don't see why not. Lead the way please. Beautiful ladies go first," replied the Masked Regent in an exaggerated bow, though not meant to be offensive, and saw the woman smiling at him.

"Flatterer," remarked Mei while she walked back out of the door she came in with the Masked Regent following.

"Should we follow in secret?" asked the lime green haired kunoichi.

"No. He can handle himself," replied the violet haired kunoichi.

(Private Room-Moments Later)

"Its been a long time...Uzumaki Naruto," said Haku, as she took off her mask in front of the Masked Regent with the man chuckling behind his mask in front of the others in the room with them.

"So you figured it out. I knew you were a sharp one Haku-chan," replied Naruto, as he pulled down his hood, and removed his mask to reveal his face to her while Haku blushed at the sight of him.

'Handsome,' thought Mei with a smirk with Ao scoffing at the blonde.

Zabuza's nonexistent eyebrow twitched when seeing Haku's blush.

'Must...resist...urge to...kill...gaki. If only...for...Haku's sake!' thought Zabuza since his student/surrogate daughter had been having random moments of where she would hurt people or have a desire to hurt people.

Namely himself and/or Ao. Mostly Ao though.

"In my day, Shinobi did not act in this manner. They were dignified in life and did not play the role of jester in the presence of a Kage or multiple Kages," remarked Ao while Mei was hearing only some of his words and making up what she assumed he was now referring to being aimed at herself.

'Dignified...wife...play role...role of married couple,' thought Mei while Ao continued his lecture toward the blonde man.

"You lack common sense. You played the part of a mad man and endangered the other Kages with your stunt you pulled with Danzo," said Ao while Naruto just smirked.

"Ao...shut up or I'll kill you," said Mei while Ao did as he was told.

'I saw that coming the moment Ao opened his big dumb mouth,' thought Zabuza with a smirk behind his bandages while Haku approached Naruto.

"I didn't think I would see you again or that you would return to the Elemental Countries after the events of Wave Country," said Haku with Naruto nodding.

"At the time, my statement to you was true, but events following since then have caused things to change what I do, and the path I first chose when being a ninja," replied Naruto before he explained events as best he could to Haku about his time with the Black Spider Clan, him leaving it for the Dragon Clan, and finally leaving them due to the mixing of the Greater Fiend blood belonging to Master Genshin before joining the Dragon Ninja in the fight against the Archfiend. After that he talked about how things progressed from their with his life in the Hayabusa Village and his relationship with Ayane. Haku felt her heart ache, but her secret hopes for the two of them were saved when Naruto mentioned that due to the nature of his Mother's Clan being an Uzumaki, he qualified for the CRA.

All in all his audience in hearing what he had to say were quite stunned.

"So Genshin is dead. Damn! At least he died on his own terms. I can respect him fro that since its how we all ninja like us should go," commented Zabuza while adjusting his own sword on his shoulder.

"So the legends _are_ indeed true. I had heard the elderly in Kiri when I was a child speak of such demonic creatures and how even strong ninjas became corrupted or had fallen by their hands," said Ao with Naruto simply nodding.

"I have faced many challenges these past few years. Done many things. I have seen and fought creatures spawned from the darkest parts of one's own nightmares. When it was all over, I decided to come back here to setup shop in the Elemental Countries, and fix what was broken from the start. The Shinobi system," replied Naruto with the other ninja in the room frowning in confusion.

"What do you mean its broken? How is the Shinobi system broken?" asked Zabuza while Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought it was obvious at this point. The Shinobi system is broken because the Biju, who are all sealed into people, and turn said people into Jinchuriki for weapon based use is the problem. The world does not need the nine Biju or that of Jinchuriki being used as the front line weapons of warfare used in the past. Senju Hashirama had good intentions when he divided up the Biju among the Shinobi villages, but he miscalculated on what the Kages would do with each Biju, and how they treated the Jinchuriki they made soon after. Think about it. How many wars have started soon after in such a short time? How many times have Jinchuriki been used in these wars or being used as threats to be used? If Shinobi villages are going to wage war with one another, it must be done without the Biju, or the Jinchuriki chosen to hold them," stated Naruto with Mei frowning a bit.

"That's asking a lot Naruto-san. I do not hate Jinchuriki at all, even if Yagura was one, and started the bloodline purges. However, like it or not, a Jinchuriki is a valuable asset to preventing war if a village has one under their command," countered Mei with Naruto giving her a deadpanned look.

"And yet there have been three Shinobi Wars since all the villages possessed one or more Biju given to them by the Shodaime Hokage during the First Kage Summit. Three long and painful wars in roughly an entire century. Not exactly promising or the fact almost each of the five Shinobi villages have had Jinchuriki being at the very forefront of these conflicts to wipe out their enemies. All of this leading up to the present with Iwa having bad blood against Konoha and Kumo has been trying to steal bloodlines. Suna has had some economical problems and Konoha has lost well over a third of its overall strength since the Yondaime Hokage died years ago. Meanwhile, Kiri is just getting over its civil war, and you being appointed to the position of Mizukage in order to pick up the pieces left behind by your predecessor. Added to this whole situation is the Akatsuki, who all want the Biju from each Jinchuriki for their own secret reason no one can even begin to understand, or know about due to the veil of secrecy behind it. The fact all these things focus around the Biju and the Jinchuriki themselves is not a coincidence here Mizukage-sama," Naruto shot back with Mei being unable to dispute all these things since it was all true.

"You've been keeping tabs on the Elemental Countries gaki," commented Zabuza with Naruto nodding.

"I was unsure if I would ever come back here again so I made sure I was prepared for the possibility of coming here. By the way, how did you like my performance as the Masked Regent?" stated Naruto with a grin and Zabuza let out a chuckle.

"If you ever do quit being a Shinobi, you could always be an actor," replied Zabuza while Naruto bowed theatrically.

"Thank you. Though I must ask you keep my identity as the Masked Regent a secret for a little while until I am ready to reveal myself if at all in this form to others. I need to keep the secrecy a little while longer in order to trap a snake hiding out in Rice Country," said Naruto with the Shinobi in the room looking shocked.

"You're going after Orochimaru," stated Mei with Naruto nodding.

"I am. Before you say not to, I have a plan, and I have been training my ass off for years in the way of the ninja. I have recently acquired a special..._technique_, which I find will be the perfect weapon capable of killing the fool when used on him," said Naruto with the ninja in the room not truly believing him.

"Even if you land this technique of yours on him, the man will just switch bodies kid. The snake Sannin is like a parasite from what I've heard. Jumping from body to body in order to extend his life," said Zabuza with Naruto smirking at him.

"Trust me on this Zabuza, with what I have in mind for the snake Sannin in terms of my technique killing him...Orochimaru will wish that his death had come ages ago for his past sins," said Naruto with coldness in his voice that made the Kiri Nin in the room shiver.

They did not envy Orochimaru of the Sannin in the slightest.

(A/N: YAY! A super long update. Hope you enjoyed it. For those of you who are now wondering what happened to former Genin team #8, do not worry, their fate will be made known to you in the next chapter. Also, I dare you all to guess exactly what will happen to the snake when Naruto faces him, and what Naruto will do to him. For those of you who figure it out, I congratulate you for getting it right, and hope you look forward to the next chapter. Until next time...PEACE!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Wake Up Call

"I can sense you do not like me very much," commented a figure to the three Chuunin and their dog currently walking with him.

"We are only doing helping you do this under protest and per the deal needed to help protect Konoha from Iron Country's wrath against us," remarked Shino while he along with Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru were heading to Konoha with the one ninja who had helped detained them in Iron Country.

The Yami Kitsune Jigumo.

"You can protest this action all you want Aburame-san. I really don't care. But surely you realize that I am doing what needs to be done and if you don't help me...your Gondaime Hokage will be stuck in a coma for a long time," replied Yami Kitsune while hearing the insects within the Chuunin buzzing.

"We know that! Its just...we have mixed feelings in terms of letting you in. Loyalty to a village and all that. Something _you _know nothing about!" exclaimed Kiba brashly while Yami Kitsune stopped walking and turned to look at the trio behind him.

"Loyalty to a Shinobi village and loyalty to the people _in _said village are two different things Inuzuka. A village is a bunch of buildings, structures, made of wood, steel, and other materials. The people in it are those who you should be loyal to, but only if they are loyal back. Konoha has does not have my loyalty. The _only _reason I am helping you get your Gondaime Hokage back is because I want answers from her...and her predecessor," said Yami Kitsune before continuing his walk.

"You've been in Konoha before, haven't you?" assumed Hinata with Yami Kitsune letting out a chuckle.

"You're a sharp one Hyuuga-san. And yes. I was in Konoha before. Years ago in another life. It was a life of a naive boy, who didn't know why people hated him, or wanted to kill me whenever the possible opportunity presented itself to them," answered Yami Kitsune with Hinata looking at him with sad eyes.

Out of all three of them, she was the only one he visited in her cell after being detained in Iron Country, and the two had an interesting talk.

(Flashback-Days Ago)

Her cell had been opened, the light from outside of her tiny room was almost blinding, but Hinata endured it since such a thing was a minor annoyance. As she waited for her eyes to adjust, a figure emerged, creating a shadow of a man, who Hinata recognized as the Yami Kitsune Jigumo. She remembered him from Wave Country and what he did, even after all this time. It was difficult to comprehend at first when she saw such violence being performed by one ninja against so many and gave the Hyuuga girl nightmares by the time she came home. When her Father asked about these nightmares, Hinata told him about what she saw, and the violence involved that was performed by one person. Being raised in large clan, well protected by the walls, and family members in a semi-sheltered life, it was no surprise such a sight would give the girl nightmares at such a young age.

Be Hinata had endured it for the most part. Several trips to the Yamanaka Clan home for multiple therapy sessions had helped Hinata deal with the trauma involved. She came to terms with her profession possibly getting violent and the dark aspects involved with the profession of a Shinobi. At the Academy, many students thought about becoming "super strong ninjas" who would be saving princesses, fighting "bad guys", and amassing a vast amount of wealth to match their fame in the process.

It was only natural that they failed the _real _test when the Genin teams were first formed.

Hinata knew that wasn't the case since her Father had told his daughter that such things were delusions most kids at the Academy told themselves without realizing they were wrong in their assumptions. Being a man who fought in the last Shinobi War himself, Hiashi's explanation of things had helped Hinata greatly during her time at the Academy, and continue to get stronger despite the obstacles within the clan believing she was weak.

At one point, Hinata admitted to herself that she had been weak. As a child, she didn't like the idea of hurting others, and loved all things around her. However, there were those that didn't like her kind nature, and tried to exploit that by pushing the girl around. She didn't understand it at the time, being surrounded by family until that point had made Hinata feel safe, secure, and the concept of people disliking her kind nature being a very foreign concept.

She tried to talk them out of their bullying. To be reasonable. To be nice. Like her! But they wouldn't listen. They laughed like the idea of being nice was a joke. They pushed her around while her caretaker at the time when out in the village, one Hyuuga Ko was nowhere around, and it was at that point she became a bit fearful. What if these older kids wished to inflict harm on her? Hinata didn't want to hurt anyone. What was she to do?!

At the time, Hinata's answer came in the form of a blonde boy her age, who appeared out of nowhere, and fought off the bullies without any regard for his own wellbeing. It was actually awe inspiring in a way to see someone fight like that, even if he had no chance of winning, and still fought the bullies. Eventually, the bullies all retreated while the blonde haired boy, who looked a bit banged up himself just smiled at her, and said his name was Uzumaki Naruto.

However, she was unable to give hers due to the fact that right before Hinata could say her name, Ko had appeared from out of nowhere, and dragged the poor girl away. She looked back at Naruto, wanting to say her name, but Hinata was shy, and the pulling of her arm by Ko wasn't helping much either. Hinata remembered how Ko told her to stay away from Naruto, how he was a troublemaker, something evil, vile, and was a stain on the very existence of life itself. An abomination that should not be alive, yet was tolerated simply because he might possibly be useful to society one day.

Hinata tried to protest, saying Naruto defended her from some bullies, but Ko was very adamant about this, and said they would talk to her Father about this. Something apart of her feared since the man while a loving Father, also was a strict Clan Head, and Hinata for her part was unsure how her Father would react to this.

Surprisingly, her Father was not upset with Hinata, or even with Naruto despite Ko trying to portray the boy in a bad light. In fact, Ko was the one who got a stern talking to when Hiashi demanded to know where he was when the bullying happened? Why he allowed it to happen, and why a boy Hinata's age was able to do what a full grown Hyuuga adult could not?

Naturally, Ko was unable to give a proper response, stuttering as he was in the attempt, and Hiashi ordered his daughter to leave while both adults to have a private conversation on the matter. Later on, Hinata asked her Father about Naruto, but the man simply could not tell her much about him, and asked that she make an attempt to know the boy beyond what people say about the blonde.

And Hinata had tried in regards to Naruto. Whenever she had a chance to leave the clan compound. But it had become exceedingly difficult due to the rotated caretakers she had and them not wanting to get a scolding from Hiashi like Ko did for his failures. As such, they made sure Hinata stayed away from the various areas they _knew_ Uzumaki Naruto was known to be around.

And then one day by the age of six, the boy had suddenly vanished. Gone! No trace of him. No scent, no chakra, no form of physical piece of evidence that the blonde who had saved her was in Konoha much less alive. She never even got a chance to thank him for what he did! For all she knew, the boy thought Hinata was a total jerk, and didn't care about the selfless act he performed.

Since that time, Hinata had focused more on her training, wanting to get stronger so she wouldn't need saving again, and maybe one day find Naruto again in the process when out in the real world. Beyond the walls of her clan. Beyond the walls of Konoha. She had heard the rumors shortly after the boy vanished, how he was taken out of Konoha, and not by choice via a team of unknown ninja. Most of the village populace were happy he wasn't around anymore, many celebrated for days, much to the confusion of the younger generation until the Sandaime's Law secretly regarding the issue was repealed.

However, the opinion about Naruto being gone, and also considered a good thing soon changed drastically. At least for the Shinobi of Konoha anyway, as they realized without their Jinchuriki growing up in the village, it was undefended against _other_ Jinchuriki that were in _other _Shinobi villages, and thus disrupting the delicate balance of power among the five Shinobi villages.

Hinata never really saw the reason for hating Naruto. Even before she learned the truth and what the Hyuuga Elders along with others around her considered to be _their version_ of the truth. If Naruto was the vile monster or demon that was Kyuubi, the boy would have unleashed his fury on them before he disappeared, or wouldn't have saved her from the bullies.

In short, Hinata believed Uzumaki Naruto was more human then some of the people in Konoha, and how they saw him when they couldn't be further from the truth.

"Why are you here?" asked Hinata calmly, as she saw the masked ninja enter the cell, and watch the door shut behind him.

"To talk to you," replied Naruto while putting the chair he set the chair he brought with him down and sat down in it.

"About why my team was here," said Hinata with Naruto shaking his head.

"I know why you came here Hyuuga-san. It was the most predictable action Danzo could have made once his spies in Iron Country went silent," replied Naruto with Hinata now looking confused.

"Then what do you want to know? Something about Konoha? Because if you do, I won't betray my village," stated Hinata with Naruto again shaking his head no.

"I don't care about Konoha. It can burn for all I care," said Naruto with Hinata looking shocked at hearing this.

"Then we have nothing to talk about," replied Hinata calmly.

"I agree if its about Konoha. But I'm not here to talk about _that_ village. I here to talk about you," said Naruto with Hinata raising an eyebrow.

"About what? My clan? My Byakugan? Because I have no intention of telling you about them and you can't make me," replied Hinata with Naruto letting out a chuckle this time.

"I don't care about that either. I only asked about _you_. I want to know more about you. Or rather...about your childhood," said Naruto while Hinata looked more confused by where this was going.

"What about my childhood?" asked Hinata with Naruto smirking behind his mask.

"Tell me Hyuuga Hinata...did you ever get bullied when you were a child?" asked Naruto with Hinata's eyes widening at the question.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Hinata with Naruto sighing now at how she had been less receptive to his questioning then he would have liked.

"Indulge me. Please!" said Naruto with Hinata still frowning.

"I was. When I was little. I didn't know why I was picked on since I was almost always protected within the walls of my clan. But when I was, my caretaker Ko was not around to stop them. Instead...," answered Hinata before stopping.

"Instead, someone unexpected came along, and saved you from those bullies," finished Naruto with Hinata looking shocked.

"How did you know that?" asked Hinata with Naruto hesitating for a second before he grabbed his mask and removed it to reveal his face to her.

"Because I was the boy who saved you all those years ago," answered Naruto while the girl gasped in shock at seeing him after so many years.

"You're Yami Kitsune Jigumo?!" asked Hinata since she did not expect him of all people to be Yami Kitsune Jigumo.

"You sound surprised," remarked Naruto with Hinata blushing a bit with embarrassment over what she just said.

"Its just...I haven't seen you for literally a decade. Sooner if you count what happened in Wave Country, but...," said Hinata while unsure if she should keep talking.

"You didn't know it was me so the incident doesn't really count," finished Naruto with Hinata nodding.

"Is it true what the rumors say? About you being taken by an unknown ninja clan and raised by them in the ninja arts?" asked Hinata while hearing all sorts of rumors these days about him.

"Yes. I was. I left them a few years ago. There were..._complications_ that could not be solved diplomatically. After that, I found my Father's clan he didn't know existed, and I was trained by them until recently. I'm back in the Elemental Countries to fix things here before the coming war can happen," said Naruto with Hinata frowning.

"I don't understand. What war? There is no war coming. The Gondaime Hokage or her temporary successor would have told us," said Hinata while refusing to call Danzo the Sixth Hokage.

"Your Gondaime Hokage didn't know about it and is currently in a coma. Shimura Danzo isn't going to tell you anything unless it's meant to complete a mission that required you to be sacrificed," replied Naruto while Hinata looked down.

"Like he did with this mission," remarked Hinata with Naruto nodding.

"More or less. It doesn't matter. As far as he knows, you along with your team are dead, and I need him to think that way until after the Kage Summit happens," explained Naruto with Hinata looking up at him.

"Did you visit the others to tell them this?" asked Hinata with Naruto shaking his head no at her question.

"I can't. I don't trust them with this information or to the nature of my identity," stated Naruto with Hinata looking shocked that he wouldn't trust her team, but would trust her.

"Why not? They won't hate you," countered Hinata with Naruto shaking his head.

"Your Aburame teammate won't. That much I know based on his clan's belief that way of being logical is the best path. Your Inuzuka however...his personality and brashness don't exact promote a level head," Naruto shot back while Hinata still didn't look convinced.

"And yet you trust me," challenged Hinata with Naruto smirking at her.

"I trust you with this information Hinata because I can sense your emotions. A gift from my Mother's side of the family I have learned to use with the skill of a Master. I sense you won't betray me if I ask that this conversation not be told your teammate or to anyone in Konoha," said Naruto with Hinata looking shocked and puzzled.

"But...why? Why can't I tell my teammates? Why not tell the people who care about you even after all this time in Konoha? When Tsunade-sama wakes up from her coma, she will welcome you back with open arms!" exclaimed Hinata while standing up and the blonde doing the same.

"Because then I will be hunted. Not just by Konoha, but by the Akatsuki. Even the other four Shinobi villages will want me among their ranks or to possibly capture me to hold some form of leverage to be used later. Not to mention the Jinchuriki of the seven-tails is here in Iron Country and I can't risk the other Shinobi villages or the Akatsuki knowing she is here either," answered Naruto with Hinata's eyes widening in shock.

"The kunoichi with the green hair with the beetle mask. Her chakra levels were second only to yours!" stated Hinata while Naruto smirking and nodding.

"Correct. Think about it Hinata. If all those Shinobi villages, plus the Akatsuki knew of us being here Iron Country, they will all launch their forces here to get us, and they won't hold back. While the samurai of this nation are strong, the overall battle would weaken them to the point where they would most likely never recover, and I told General Mifune that I would not endanger his country while here. It was part of the agreement I made to allow myself and those two kunoichi you saw to move around freely within Iron Country. While I know you want to tell your friends about me in the belief it would benefit me, the truth is such a secret cannot be kept by them.

"I trust Kiba and Shino with my life. If I tell them to keep this a secret, I know they will listen, and not tell anyone," said Hinata with Naruto shaking his head.

"No. They cannot keep this a secret. The Inuzuka can't be told about my identity for the obvious reasons given his nature and your Aburame teammate will feel that logically the Hokage should be told due to Konoha being my birth home. That still have form of duty or obligation to the village regardless if I was abused by Konoha in the past. At the very least, your teammate Shino will tell his Father, who then will tell the Hokage, and this will ultimately result in a meeting of Konoha's entire governmental body. One that will be convened simply to discuss this information about my existence and my identity as the Yami Kitsune Jigumo. They will talk, they will yell, slam fists on the table, and will be divided on what to do until sides are taken with the overall majority winning out. They will either call for my death due to me 'abandoning' Konoha or ordering that I be captured and brought back to Konoha for questioning. Depending on my answers, they will either throw me away, or they will have a Yamanaka dive in to my head. If they do the latter, it be to erase, suppress, or alter my memories before trying to mold me into a loyal Shinobi of Konoha. My various senseis that I will have for my retraining will be several ninja the Hokage assign to monitor me in case I gain my memories back," explained Naruto with Hinata looking down since she knew it was true.

"I...I understand. I can...I can see why you would wish to keep this a secret, but it doesn't seem to matter right now since my team and I are in these cells, and cannot go back to Konoha. I doubt the Sixth Hokage will send ninja to Iron Country so soon to the Kage Summit to find out what happened to us," replied Hinata with Naruto smirking at her.

"Don't worry about that. While Shimura Danzo is heading here, you along with your team will be heading to Konoha, and _I _will be coming with you," said Naruto simply while the Hyuuga girl looked shocked and confused.

"But...you said that Konoha will do all those things to you," said Hinata with concern in her voice since she didn't want that to happen to him.

"Yes I did. And they would..._IF_ we were walking through the front gate. I need your team to take me to one of the weak points so all four of us can sneak into Konoha undetected," said Naruto with Hinata still looking confused.

"But we were given a mission. We are expected to enter through the main gate to register our return," said Hinata with Naruto shaking his head no.

"No. This assignment you were given by Danzo was not on record. He couldn't risk it if you were ever caught. It is how the different Kages are able to send their Shinobi on such risky missions so when they are disavowed, there is no actual proof to counter it when the offending village, or country demands an investigation into the matter," replied Naruto with Hinata not liking the idea of simply being written off like she was worthless.

"But our parents know we went on this mission. As Clan Heirs, we are obligated to tell them we are going on such an important mission," said Hinata with Naruto nodding since he had been informed of this beforehand.

"Then each of you can your parents that you have finished it and the mission is highly classified," replied Naruto with Hinata not liking the idea of lying to her Father about this.

"All right. But it will take some time to convince Shino and Kiba to go along with this plan of yours," said Hinata knowing neither of her teammates would like the idea of helping the infamous Yami Kitsune Jigumo get into Konoha for what they would no doubt consider to be the wrong reason.

"Which is why _you_ are going to explain it to them and I will be behind you in the event one of them starts yelling in your face. A beautiful face I might add," replied Naruto with Hinata blushing at that last part since she was always a bit self-conscious about herself in terms of beauty.

"W-When should we talk to them?" asked Hinata with Naruto smirking before putting on his mask.

"Right now will do," answered Naruto before leading her out of the room with a gentle hand on her back.

Seeing her face go a deep shade of red from such simple contact was amusing to say the least.

(End Flashback)

"How do we know this guy won't kill the Gondaime Hokage once we get to Konoha?" whispered Kiba to his teammates.

"We don't Kiba. We have only his word and his support from Iron Country's General. If we do not help him, Mifune-sama has stated he will make sure Konoha does not survive the coming war. Iron Country is feared for a reason," whispered Shino with Hinata still looking at Yami with intent filled eyes, as she was trying to decipher the ninja in front of her, and what he just told them.

"Why not just alert the ANBU or the barrier and sensor teams when we get to Konoha?" asked Kiba since they easily could instead of taking the ninja into the village in the few spots still being repaired along the damaged wall sections.

"If what this ninja says is true...it would be in the best interest for _ALL_ of us to help him," said Shino while Kiba was shaking his head.

"We don't know if its true. For all we know, this guy is one of the Akatsuki, and is using us," whispered Kiba while not believing for a second this Yami Kitsune Jigumo was here to help them.

"Perhaps you would prefer to serve Danzo and one day become his emotionless drones who do not care if they live or die? Or if those around you live or die for that matter?" asked Yami with the Inuzuka glaring at him.

"That wouldn't happen," retorted Kiba with Yami Kitsune surprising him by nodding.

"I know it won't because Shimura Danzo is dead," replied Yami Kitsune without stopping while the trio of Chuunin did.

"What? When?!" asked Kiba angrily since he couldn't protect his Hokage while in the same country at the man.

"During the Kage Summit in front of Mifune, the other Kages, and their bodyguards. Not that it matters since the man was a false Kage," replied Yami Kitsune with the Inuzuka growling at him.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?! He was our Hokage! I may not like the guy, but it is our duty as Konoha Shinobi to protect him no matter what!" exclaimed Kiba with his face getting feral.

"The man has done many horrible things before he became the Sixth Hokage. Spying on Iron Country being one of them and that is _minor_ compared to some of the other things I have evidence of him doing," remarked Yami Kitsune while Kiba didn't look appeased by this.

"It is what ninjas do Kitsune-san. Doing questionable things is part of our occupation and spying on other countries is part of our job," replied Shino with Yami Kitsune nodding.

"True, but is collaborating with a Missing Nin like Orochimaru part of it? Is splicing the Senju bloodline into an arm with grafted Sharingan Eyes part of it? Or perhaps using the spies you place in a country to instigate a war with a rival village or enemy questionable, yet still allowed in terms of being a Shinobi?" Kitsune challenged with the three Chuunin in front of him looking shocked before Kiba shook his head.

"Bullshit! I don't believe a word of what you are saying. You could be making this shit up just to justify what you are doing!" exclaimed Kiba angrily.

"Believe what you want. Again, I don't care what you believe Inuzuka-san. What I in fact do care about is bringing your _real_ Hokage Senju Tsunade out of her coma. Whether or not you help me in this mission is entirely up to you. However, if you do anything that jeopardizes my ability to do just that, I will be forced to..._remove you_ from this group in my own way," said Yami Kitsune with Inuzuka growling louder now.

"I'd like to see you try!" challenged Kiba while getting into a crouch.

"Kiba stop! We need him!" protested Hinata with Kiba glaring at her.

"We don't need shit from him! He smells off. He smells of different things, _unnatural things_, and it has been driving my instincts crazy. He's a threat to us, to Konoha, and I won't let him into the village!" exclaimed Kiba angrily while glaring at Hinata, which ultimately proved to be his undoing in this situation when refocusing on Yami Kitsune Jigumo.

Because when Kiba did look where the ninja was, the ninja in question wasn't there, but rather _behind _the Inuzuka, and a strong chop to the back of the neck knocked the Chuunin down.

'Fast. I didn't even see him move,' thought Shino while being unable to see the man they were escorting move.

"My apologies to you both and to Akamaru here, but we are wasting time. The longer we stay here bickering about things like children, the longer it will take for me to bring your Gondaime Hokage out of her coma, and the weaker she will become. Not to mention the simple fact Danzo's agents in the hospital may somehow know of his death and they have standing orders to kill her," stated Yami Kitsune before hefting Kiba onto his back and the group resumed their walk to Konoha unimpeded.

(Konoha Hospital-Two Days Later-Nighttime)

Yami Kitsune Jigumo, also known as Naruto, stared at the woman in front of him, lying helplessly in her bed, in a coma she had been in for a few weeks now, and wouldn't be coming out of anytime soon...at least not without his help anyway. The charts indicated she had improved since being in the coma, treated like any other coma patient, and was at the border one reaches prior to waking up. The problem was the various notes the doctors left when monitoring her condition also gave her things she didn't need, which from his own understanding in medicine thanks to Momiji were designed to keep Tsunade _IN_ the coma rather then get her _OUT _of it, and mixed such things discreetly with the treatment.

One negating the other and keeping the woman effectively in a limbo like state on the very border of sleeping and waking up.

However, Naruto had come prepared for this situation, and after learning of the woman's coma after the battle with Akatsuki Leader known as Pein, he created a special seal tag that was specifically designed to revitalize Tsunade, and bring her out of the coma. Of course, due to his own infamy that Konoha had put on him years ago simply for punching the stupid Uchiha boy in Wave, he couldn't exactly stick around, and accept his thank you from the woman. While Naruto doubted Tsunade was an Uchiha Clan supporter, he also knew there were many in Konoha who were, and they also were _NOT_ a big fan of him in general for being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

Granted he was a Shadow Clone of the boy currently in what was considered to be hostile territory for him, but that was beside the point. The point was they could possibly learn his identity or confirm who he was if they didn't know already and start digging around for his whereabouts. Jiraiya's spy network never did successfully find him on the other side of the world, but that was because said spies were in unknown lands, and terrain with no real way to find him.

Now that Naruto was _IN_ the Elemental Countries, the risk of Jiraiya's spies finding him would increase from increase from here on out.

With that in mind, Naruto decided to handle things here with the Gondaime Hokage first before moving onto his _other _target a few doors away. With the tag in place on the Senju woman's forehead, Naruto went through hand signs before placing his fingertips on the seal, channeling his chakra into it, and began the revitalizing process. The seal itself was a more updated version of what was in the Uzumaki Clan's version of the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, and was once used to heal Uzumaki Clan members who _really_ pushed themselves during the past few wars. The problem with it the original design was the overall waiting process and the amount of chakra used drained the Uzumaki who initiated it.

Of course, Naruto being a Jinchuriki with massive chakra reserves, plus his own studying extensively in the Sealing Arts with a daily army of Shadow Clones quickly brought him up to speed on the subject.

With the tag having been charged with his chakra in the storage system of the sealing tag, he began the next phase of making the tag transfer it into her. The transfer of chakra itself would only take a few minutes, and without his need to be here so with that in mind, the Shadow Clone of the blonde ninja vanished into the shadows. Before he did though, the Shadow Clone of Uzumaki Naruto left a small note for her to read when she woke up while also making sure a simple yet discreet sealing tag was placed on the door to prevent anyone from barging in to interrupt the process.

(Sarutobi Hiruzen's Room-Minutes Later)

"I know you are there lurking in the shadows. I maybe a crippled old ninja, but I am not _that_ crippled of an old man to sense when someone has come into this room," whispered Hiruzen while sensing something off about his room in the dead of night.

"Impressive. Your skills are not as nonexistent as I first thought," said Yami Kitsune, as he appeared through the shadows and stared at the old man lying in the bed across from him with the moonlight being the only light in the room.

"Yami Kitsune Jigumo. That is your given name isn't it...Uzumaki Naruto?" said Hiruzen with Yami Kitsune taking off his mask and revealing the blonde young ninja.

"It is my name, though you have no right to say it. After everything you've done," replied Naruto with Hiruzen grunting and felt his body ache to move.

Not surprising seeing how badly injured and old he was even with Tsunade's skills.

"Everything I have ever done was for the good of Konoha," remarked Hiruzen while he was secretly hitting the emergency button to alert the ANBU around the hospital of the threat to his person.

"Don't bother trying to warn the ninjas, doctors, or nurses of my arrival. There are seals on your medical equipment that have your vitals being projected as stable and on a loop. I also have seals all around this room keeping anyone from hearing, seeing, or feeling my presence here. I didn't want us to be disturbed while we had a simple..._chat_!" said Naruto with Hiruzen glaring at the young boy.

"So you want to know why I did what I did? You want to know why I planned things out to have you suffer? To be submissive to the village? To _me_?" asked Hiruzen while Naruto should his head.

"I already know all of that. What I want to know is why you betrayed my clan? Why did you betray the Will of Fire that Senju Hashirama preached? Why did you do everything that you did when it wasn't necessary at all? You didn't need to have the village hate me, beat me, and ultimately allow them to abuse my person. Yet you did. Why go down such a path when doing the opposite provided the same results?" asked Naruto with Hiruzen looking out the window at the clear night sky.

"Because I wanted more. I wanted more power. Absolute power. I learned from a young age that power was the only thing that mattered. I saw power when it came in the form of Hashirama and his brother Tobirama. In Uchiha Madara. I saw it in the Uzumaki Clan. I saw it in everyone around me at the time I was a child and I wanted that kind of power for myself. But I couldn't exactly achieve it the usual way of hard work and training hard like I encourage others to do. I soon realized that if I could not have the power others had, I would have to _control_ those who did possess that kind of power, and to make myself by extension more powerful because of it. When the Uzumaki Clan held all the power with seals, Mito holding the Kyuubi inside her body, and the clan's longevity...I knew the only way to be more powerful was to ensure their numbers were turned to a handful. That the handful that did remain would be within Konoha's walls, under my control, my authority, and manipulation to follow things as I want while I was Hokage. I wanted to ensure their various secrets became Konoha's and thus would make the Uzumaki Clan's value become less and less overtime," explained Hiruzen with Naruto frowning.

"So your reason for doing what you've done as Hokage is all because you only wanted to have more power, but to also control those with power too? Ha! If only Hashirama and Tobirama could see you now Sarutobi Hiruzen. The fabled 'Kami of Shinobi' of Konoha is in fact a total fraud, who betrayed what his senseis taught him all because of wanting more of what he was never meant to have in the first place. Its so sad that it is pathetic," remarked Naruto while Hiruzen glared at him.

"You dare mock me? I was the longest living Hokage of Konoha. I have survived three Shinobi Wars. Countless invasions. I have done what was necessary to protect Konoha and make it stronger. If a clan here or a town there has to be wiped out...then so be it. I will not apologize for making Konoha great and I won't apologize for helping in your clan scatter to the four winds of the world. I never liked your clan. Hashirama-sensei was too blinded by his love for Mito to see the Uzumaki Clan as a hindrance to Konoha's own greatness and Minato was the same with Kushina. I'm glad your Mother is dead. If she didn't die when the Kyuubi attacked all those years ago, I would have killed her myself," stated Hiruzen with Naruto looking stoic despite the fact his eyes shifted from blue to red.

"And cheated me out of my birthright. Twice over I might add," remarked Naruto with Hiruzen becoming angry at being made out to be the bad guy despite the fact that...he was!

"Your _birthright_?! Your birthright was to be the village's pawn. Its weapon! Whether you became the Kyuubi Jinchuriki or not! The only difference was how you were raised to become that weapon. You were always the property of Konoha because of your lineage to those two clans. It was merely reinforced by the fact you were a Jinchuriki and all the Jinchuriki throughout the Elemental Countries are just weapons to be used in war! To be thrown away and cast down whenever people like me leading a Shinobi village feel like it!" exclaimed Hiruzen coldly while Naruto just looked slightly amused.

"Funny you should say that. I got something similar yet different from Danzo during the Kage Summit in Iron Country on his feelings regarding Jinchuriki...right before he died by my hands of course," replied Naruto with Hiruzen gritting his teeth and looking pissed off.

"Liar!" exclaimed Hiruzen with Naruto shaking his head.

"He was quite self righteous with himself. Always saying what he did was for the good of Konoha despite those he sacrificed to get his way. You should have seen him at his end. I took his special arm with those Sharingan Eyes off and removed his abilities that went with them. After that, the old man tried to kill everyone at the Kage Summit with a seal on his chest in a last ditch effort of sore loser unable to stand losing to others, but I never gave him a chance to activate it. He was then decapitated and had his head stomped on for good measure...by me," countered Naruto with Hiruzen now looking at him with an intense murderous rage with the machines beeping wildly.

Though the seals on them would prevent the doctors from knowing about it.

"Do you know what you've done?! Tsunade is in a coma. I am crippled. And now Danzo is dead! There is no one capable of taking the mantle of Hokage now!" stated Hiruzen with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"What about Jiraiya? He's not dead, dying, or crippled?" questioned Naruto with Hiruzen clenching his hands into fists.

"Jiraiya maybe a Sannin and a Spy Master, but the man is not Kage material. He never was," said Hiruzen with Naruto laughing in a mocking tone.

"I'll be sure to tell Jiraiya that before I kill him too," said Naruto with Hiruzen snorting at the blonde.

"You can't defeat Jiraiya boy. There are only a handful of ninja in the world who can and _you _aren't one of them," challenged Hiruzen with Naruto smirking.

"I know his weakness. It is not hard to kill someone when you know their weakness and drive a train right through it. I have already created several plans to lure your perverted student to me in multiple traps. I have one particularly nasty way to kill your _other _so calledstudent who likes to pretend he is a snake trying turn into a dragon," said Naruto with Hiruzen looking worried since it was well known Jiraiya was a Super Pervert, his books being proof of that, and thus had a weakness for beautiful women.

But to have some way to hurt Orochimaru was what really concerned him. Orochimaru was a Prodigy, his most favorite student among three despite the Sannin's past actions, which he secretly sanctioned. In many ways, Orochimaru was the son he always wanted for a son. Smart, cunning, not afraid to get his hands dirty when needed, and progress the path of knowledge beyond Kami's boundaries the deity set for the human race. He would always be proud of his two sons by blood, even if one was currently dead, and the other was a Jounin who was also a member of the Guardian Twelve. But Orochimaru was in a league all on his own with his brilliance and cunning few could match in this life time that only came around once every few generations.

And now Naruto had just told the former Hokage that there was a way to kill his Prodigy of a student/surrogate son.

"You stay away from him," commanded Hiruzen with Naruto chuckling.

"Or what? You're going to soil yourself and gag me to death with the smell? You have no power here Hiruzen. Not anymore," stated Naruto with Hiruzen flaring what chakra he had left while the seals in the room did their job in preventing anyone from feeling it.

"Do you honestly think you can escape Konoha's justice? Escape your purpose in serving this village? You were _born_ in Konoha to _serve_ Konoha. You _belong _to Konoha. You are this village's Jinchuriki. This village's _property_! We own you Uzumaki Naruto. _I _own you Uzumaki Naruto!" stated Hiruzen angrily while Naruto simply put his mask back on.

"No. You never owned Uzumaki Naruto. At best, you owned a very naive _child_ that was _once _Uzumaki Naruto. A naive child who suffered through your own abusive actions that were based on this principle of said ownership. You treated that child like a tool. Like a punching bag for the villagers to vent out their frustrations on regardless if said punching bag didn't want to be abused in the first place. But I am no longer that very naive child you owned. I am no longer your property. I am not longer this village's Jinchuriki. I am Uzumaki Naruto. A proud member of the Uzumaki and Dragon Clans," replied Naruto with Hiruzen now looking ready to spit fire if he had the chakra and physical ability to do that.

"The village pet who slipped his leash. If that is all you have to say, leave this room, and let me die in peace," remarked Hiruzen bitterly at feeling powerless to stop Naruto, much less warn the rest of Konoha, and have its Shinobi pursue him.

"Die is peace? Now what makes you think I would do something like that?" asked Naruto with a hint of amusement.

"Is it too much to ask of an old man to get his dying last request honored by his enemy?" challenged Hiruzen with Naruto shaking his head with amusement on his face behind the kitsune mask.

"No. You didn't honor my Father's dying wish regarding me. You lied to the Dragon Clan about my Father to keep him here to be your loyal pawn. What makes you think I would do what you ask of me when your own actions aren't deserving of it in the first place you senile old man?" replied Naruto with Hiruzen sneering at him.

"If you won't honor my request then kill me now," said Hiruzen, as he planned to fight the boy to the bitter end the moment Naruto was in grabbing range, and fight like a man possessed.

"I killed you 5 minutes ago. The reason you were able to detect me earlier was because I wanted you to detect me so we could have this talk before the end," replied Naruto before revealing a syringe in hand and its contents had been emptied recently.

Into the former Hokage's I.V. bag.

"You poisoned me," said Hiruzen while wondering why the effects of the poison had yet to kick in.

"Of my own design. I call it 'Fatal Truth' because it compels you to tell someone the truth no matter what. After some time goes by telling someone the absolute truth...the poison starts to kick in," said Naruto while seeing Hiruzen having minor spasms on his face and coughing before blood came out of his mouth.

'It feels like I'm being constricted by a thousand snakes all over from within my own body!' thought Hiruzen while coughing harder and more blood coming out.

"Goodbye Sarutobi Hiruzen. Enjoy being judged by your predecessors and my Mother in the after life while standing before the Shinigami. I'm sure they will all love to hear your explanation on why you betrayed them and me," replied Naruto before he moved to fade into the shadows.

But Hiruzen had no intention of going quiet into the night.

"Your Mother...your mother was a _whore_! She spread...her legs for any man willing...and was a total..._slut_ in bed. All those times...your Father was in...in the office...working hard, your whore of...of a Mother was on...on...on her back being _fucked_...by every able...able man in the village! The fact you are...Minato's son is just a...a stroke...of luck!" exclaimed Hiruzen to insult Naruto one final time before his end.

The shadows seemed to grow, the killer intent within them seem to grow too before a blue shot from them like a demon coming out of the Gates of Hell, and a flash of light enhanced by the moon was all Hiruzen saw before feeling an intense pain in his chest.

"While I do not care if you lie to me with your dying breath, I do care if you lie about my Mother, and what she is most certainly _NOT_ in terms of who she was as a woman," said the Naruto Shadow Clone coldly with his copy of the Blade of the Archfiend now in his hands while it slowly sliced into Hiruzen's chest.

"But...you said...the poison acted as a...truth serum," said Hiruzen with confusion in his voice while staring into the kitsune mask.

"You're right. It does act as a truth serum...until the poison truly starts to kick in. Meaning every word out of your mouth during that rant just now...was a complete _lie_!" said Naruto while relishing how he saw Hiruzen's face showed shock, pain, and anger at being tricked by him.

"DEMON FILTH!" yelled Hiruzen before grunting in pain before the grunt became a cry of agony with the man finding the sword in Naruto's hands was slowly digging into him while blood gushed from his wound.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But if I am a demon, I only became one through your own actions. I became a demon spawned from your own Hell. If I am a demon like you say, then I have come for your soul. A soul that will belong to me just as you claimed the soul of a naive 6 year old boy. A soul that will be payment for all the lives you have ruined, for all of the lives you would have ruined, and for the lives that will still be ruined so long as you are alive," whispered Naruto while Hiruzen continued to glare at him in defiance.

"Konoha...my clan...they will...avenge...me!" stated Hiruzen while Naruto kept slowly slicing into him while he tried to fight it with what strength was in his arms.

"With the information I have on you? The Fire Daimyo will sooner decree your time as Hokage of this village be stricken from the record books for all time," whispered Naruto with Hiruzen slowly finding his life fading.

"Monster," whispered Hiruzen while darkness filled his vision.

"You made me a monster Hiruzen. So what does that make you? Who is the _real _monster in this little drama of ours? Me? The Kyuubi Jinchuriki, who is considered nothing more then a demon in human skin simply because I hold the demon in my body? Or you? The man who made everyone believe I was a demon? Who tried to manipulate the world itself during his time alive in the hopes of being a true Kami of Shinobi? Who has betrayed his friends, allies, and even the ninja under his command all so he could control all the power around him? I think we both know the answer to this riddle Hiruzen," said Naruto before viciously pulling his sword out and spraying blood all over the room.

'It was...not to suppose...to end...this...way!' thought Hiruzen before life left his eyes and his body.

With his task complete, the Shadow Clone of Uzumaki Naruto dipped his fingers in the dead man's blood, and drew the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan on an unstained part of the room before he went "poof". Thus sending his memories of what had happened to the original and telling the blonde the mission was a success.

(Rice Country-At the Moment)

A figure paused as he was walking to his location, a grin on his face at what just entered his mind, and knew everything was going according to plan. With that in mind, the man put a red hood over his blond haired head, and a white golden mask on his face.

'You ready Kyuubi?' thought Naruto while the fox grinned.

_**"Time to act kit. If you pull this off, I say we get you into the realm of acting. Maybe get you a part in a movie or Broadway play,"**_ replied Kyuubi with Naruto chuckling.

'Maybe. You never know. Besides, the only reason you want me to be an actor is to bang the hot female actresses, or be in a porno movie with them,' thought Naruto with Kyuubi letting out a nonchalant whistle at the accusation.

_**"Maybe,"**_ answered Kyuubi with a perverted grin on its face.

'You're impossible some times,' thought Naruto before he walked into the small village that was really a secret base for Orochimaru.

With the base being underground.

"Can I uh...help you?" asked a man seeing the strange robed figure enter the village and slowly drawing a crowd.

"Yes. I wish to speak to Orochimaru of the Sannin please," said Naruto while man's eyes widened slightly before pretending to be nervous.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin? You must be mistaken. He is not here," said the man while Naruto tilted his head slightly and stared at the clearly secret ninja trying to play himself off as a harmless civilian.

"Are you sure? Is that your final answer?" asked Naruto with the man nodding though he did frown at the question.

"Uh...yes?" answered the ninja while Naruto nodded in understanding.

Before the masked blonde rammed his hand straight through the Sound Shinobi's chest where the heart was located and caused the shocked man to fall down.

Dead.

"Again, I am looking for Orochimaru of the Sannin. If someone could get him for me, I would be most appreciative," said Naruto before flicking the blood off his armored hand while many ran away from him while some went to find the Sannin and report what they saw to the man.

"Interesting attire you have young man. May I get your name?" questioned Orochimaru when he appeared with Kabuto beside him.

"I go by many names. Some good. Some bad. You may call me the Masked Regent," replied Naruto while doing a theatrical bow before the Sannin.

"Come now. We are all adults here. Surely you would tell me your name. I won't say anything to anyone," said Orochimaru with an evil grin on his face.

"You will have to forgive me if I don't trust you regarding the keeping of secrets others share Orochimaru. Your reputation in breaking deals is well known," said Naruto while the Sannin frowned slightly.

"Orochimaru-sama only breaks deals with the weak. He doesn't respect the weak," said Kabuto while pushing up his glasses with a smirk on his face.

"Then your Master clearly doesn't respect you," Naruto shot back while Kabuto bristled in anger at the cheap shot aimed at him.

"You have a sharp tongue and from what I was told a sharp strike not unlike a snake. Are you interested in a possible apprenticeship?" questioned Orochimaru with Naruto waving the idea off.

"Thank you, but I'm not interested. Your mark is not something I want on my body. What I _am_ interested in however, is offering _you_ something Orochimaru. Something you have been itching to get your hands on for years," replied Naruto with Orochimaru raising an eyebrow at him.

"And what is that my masked friend?" questioned Orochimaru while Naruto now grinned behind his mask.

"Power of course. Or to be more accurate, I am offering you power, _and_ knowledge all rolled up into one! Its an ancient power past down from one person to another, but there is a small..._catch_!" answered Naruto with Orochimaru smirked at him with amusement.

"Most things in this world we want usually do come with a catch," remarked Orochimaru while Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"What is the catch you mentioned?" asked Kabuto while Naruto smirked further.

"You and only you have to stab me in a fight with your sword Orochimaru," answered Naruto with Orochimaru frowning in confusion.

"Seems like a strange price for one to pay for such power and knowledge though I have no real problem getting it from you in that manner," said Orochimaru with Naruto simply nodding.

"Perhaps for this side of the Elemental Countries, but what I am offering is _NOT_ from the Elemental Countries. Surely you understand that something from the different side of the world comes from different customs and comes with different ways of doing things in getting such power," remarked Naruto with Orochimaru nodding since that was true.

"I don't like this Orochimaru-sama. Perhaps I should take this so power he is offering for myself to ensure it won't hurt you before passing it along once its been properly studied?" offered Kabuto with the Sannin nodding.

"Nice try, but the offer is to Orochimaru _only_. As the one holding this power, only _I_ can decide who it goes to, and who it does _NOT_ go to my bespectacled friend. You being in the latter," replied Naruto pointing at the Medic Nin with Kabuto frowning.

"Then perhaps I should dissect you slowly in order to learn such a secret," said Kabuto in a threatening tone while Naruto laughed.

"You can try, but I know from my understanding of this power is it must be transferred from one person to the next _willingly _and without _coercion_. Its not very willing when you're under the knife being threatened in such a manner," replied Naruto with Kabuto frowning further.

"Just _what_ is this power you are offering?" asked Orochimaru with his mind trying to figure this out, but was drawing a blank.

"Its a curse. An ancient curse that has the power to kill even those of the Dragon lineage," answered Naruto with his words catching Orochimaru's interest.

"Really?! A power to kill a Dragon Ninja? Are you sure?" asked/demanded Orochimaru with Naruto nodding.

"Yes. But like I said, such power comes with a catch to ensure proper people use of it. I must give this power to you and the only way that happens is _you_ fighting _me_ in a duel to see if you are strong enough to hold this power. And when I mean you, I mean just you. This means none of your subordinates can take your place, no clones can be used during the fighting, _and_ it must be done up close when stabbing me with that sword of yours," said Naruto with Orochimaru's eyes showing hunger for this type of knowledge.

"Why does he need to stab you?" asked Kabuto while frowning.

"Because the curse I am willing to give Orochimaru is basically a weapon and the culture that made it felt that a weapon, which in this case is a sword, would be best in acting as a medium. Of course, he has to stab me first, and prove he is strong enough to accept this power. If the person is not strong enough...well...," said Naruto waving his hand around like they could put two and two together.

"I do believe you will find that I'm overly qualified in terms of being strong enough to handle you my friend," said Orochimaru before he brought out the Kusanagi from his mouth.

"You'll understand that I reserve my own judgment to that statement if and when you stab me," declared Naruto in dramatic fashion before drawing his sword from its sheath.

At the sight of the sword, Orochimaru frowned at what his eyes beheld, and it made him give pause to what his intentions were in engaging the masked man in combat. The sword in his opponent's hands was well curved, almost unusually so, and had red markings that were possibly an inscription on the flat side of the blade. It was also generating an orange reddish colored electrical discharge over the entire and it was making a cold shiver crawl up the Sannin's spine.

'That's no ordinary sword,' thought Orochimaru and Kabuto at the same time.

"Come Orochimaru of the Sannin. Show me your skill. Remember, no help from others, and no clones must be used by you. If either one happens, no power for you, and no way to destroy your enemies. Especially those among the Dragon Clan," Naruto reminded the Sannin and knew the man was staring at the Blade of the Archfiend.

And was totally terrified of it.

'Even if I don't get the power he's offering, I will get that sword from him, and use it to continue my quest to crush Konoha,' thought Orochimaru while sensing an incredible amount of power from that sword.

"Come Orochimaru of the Sannin. Come show me your skills to see if you are worthy of the power I am offering," said Naruto in a theatrical manner with Orochimaru narrowing his eyes.

'Your power to slay the Dragon Clan will be mine!' thought Orochimaru, as he wanted to put the Dragon Clan in its place, and make them regret the day they nearly killed the most venomous snake in all of the Elemental Countries with a grudge five times bigger then all of Water Country!

With their own desires in mind for the outcome of this match, the two warriors clashed with their respected blades, and creating shockwaves that pushed everyone around them away. Orochimaru just glared into those blue eyes, almost as if he was trying to _will_ his enemy to die, or lose by his hands. Sadly for the Sannin, the "Masked Regent" as Naruto called himself here today was not intimidated by the man, and just smirked behind his mask.

When you've been around so many scary things like Genshin, Fiends, a little girl turned Goddess, the Archfiend, and Obaba in her Fiend state...the sight of this pale man with a snake personality complex was pretty tame by comparison.

As for Orochimaru, he was finding himself getting increasingly frustrated by his inability to hurt this masked opponent despite his years on the planet no doubt dwarfing the other. Of course, if he were honest with himself, which he never was ironically enough, the man would realize it had been years since truly fighting someone one on one without using a Earth Clone, or one of his minions fighting for him at some point in time during a fight while escaping or watching his prey fighting. For all his genius, Orochimaru always took the easier path in life despite his Prodigy like status, and simply didn't want to put in the extra work. Why should he? The Sannin was a Prodigy, normal things were easy for him, and the easy things were a piece of cake to understand. Unfortunately, due to such things being easy, it had a downside of spoiling Orochimaru's ego in believing that anything too difficult even for him should be left to those who did understand it, find out how _they_ did it, _kill them_ after learning what was needed, and use that power for himself without truly trying to understand what they had learned.

As such, Orochimaru's endurance in terms of learning new things, as well as training to get stronger with each new body he leaped to had taken a massive hit. The man was in short by Prodigy standards, lazy in a way that was almost worthy of a Nara, and didn't like the idea of putting in more effort then he first wanted. It was one of the reasons why Orochimaru was past over for the title of Yondaime Hokage when the choice came down to himself and Minato. The blonde man did not have that laziness in him, was younger, and stronger then Orochimaru had been when the Sannin still had his original body while it was still in its prime. Not to mention Minato had been a hero in the last Shinobi War, decimated Iwa, and was a Seal Master who had long surpassed his teacher Jiraiya.

As good as Orochimaru was overall, he was no match for Minato on his best day, and every single Shinobi in Konoha knew it. Why have a pale snake like man, who looked like he would sooner plot your demise if crossed in the slightest, as a Hokage of Konoha? When you could have a real friendly, yet still strong Shinobi as Hokage, and bring about a sense of pride in being a Konoha Shinobi?

"Your skills are good Masked Regent. If you survive this duel, I might let you join my ranks if I have something you want," commented Orochimaru with a smile to throw the masked man off guard in believing the Sannin was the one in control.

"Flattery will get you nowhere my snake like friend. As you will no doubt see when this is over," replied Naruto, as the two clashed blades several times, and making sparks fly.

"You have yet truly hurt me. Perhaps you are not as strong as I first thought," commented Orochimaru, as he tried to slash into Naruto's side, but missed several times, and had his sword knocked away by an armored hand before being hit by a spin kick to the torso.

"Funny. I could say the same thing about you," countered Naruto before bouncing around a little like he had seen Theodore do when he and Ryu were fighting him.

"I am a God. I am stronger then anyone in existence!" state Orochimaru with a frown on his face while Naruto laughed at him and enraging the Sannin.

"You? A God?! Ha! If that were really true Orochimaru, then why do you constantly hide underground like a weak little worm? Afraid a bird will snatch you up and feast on your body?" taunted Naruto while knowing Orochimaru's type in someone who believes they are a superior individual and everyone else was dirt underneath their feet.

The best way to attack them? Go after their pride, their ego, and everything about them that they love.

"Worm? Worm?! I'll show you who is the weak worm here!" exclaimed Orochimaru with the Sannin charging forward slashing his blade down almost wildly in an attempt to hit the smug Masked Regent.

"Is this it Orochimaru? Surely you can do better?" mocked Naruto while the Sannin was getting angrier and angrier with him.

"I no longer care about the strange power you are offering me. I just want you to DIE!" exclaimed Orochimaru before finally getting through Naruto's guard and slashing deep into the man's body while cutting through the armor underneath the robes though not as much as he thought.

"Looks like you are worthy of this power after all," commented Naruto while grinning despite the injury to his body while keeping the Kusanagi from getting deeper into his body.

"I have played your game and won. Now give me the power you promised!" demanded Orochimaru with Naruto grinning behind his mask and his eyes turned red.

_**"As you wish!"**_ exclaimed Naruto in a demonic voice before grabbing the now surprised Sannin's right arm that was his sword holding arm and began to chant in ancient Slavic tongue like Theodore had done in London to Ryu.

"What?! What are you doing?!" demanded Orochimaru while feeling a sudden pain now manifest in his right and struggled to get free before finally succeeding after giving the Masked Regent a harsh kick to the stomach.

"I gave you what you wanted Orochimaru. I gave you a power. I gave you a curse. I gave you...your _death_!" exclaimed Naruto while Orochimaru looked down at his hand and saw the Kusanagi practically _dissolve_ upward toward his hand before falling to his knees in pure agony.

"Orochimaru-sama!" exclaimed Kabuto, as he was by his Master's side, and tried to stop what was happening to the Sannin.

Only for a pulse from the right hand to send the Medic Nin flying back.

"Open your eyes Orochimaru of the Sannin! See the lives you have destroyed by your own hands!" declared Naruto while Orochimaru was now rolled around on the ground in pain and agony.

"What is this?! You promised me the power to kill Dragon Ninjas! You went back on our deal!" cried out Orochimaru while seeing his arm was slowly being consumed in dark red veins.

"Did I? Whoops! I believe my words were misheard by you Orochimaru. I did promise you a power and a curse that could kill a Dragon Ninja. What I _didn't say_ was that I was giving it to you to _use_ against them. Only that I was giving it to you. You really should have paid more attention to my offer. As for going back on our deal, you have no right to talk to me about going back on deals since your reputation for it is well known," replied Naruto with Orochimaru trying to use his skin shedding to remove the curse, but found that even with that move, it was still there, and the pain only increased with the spreading of the red veins up his shoulder.

"What is this curse? What does it do?" demanded Orochimaru with Naruto seeing the man trying to stand.

"It's called 'The Grip of Murder'. As for what it does to someone, it's pretty obvious that it kills the person who received the curse. Namely _you_ in this one case. It rots you from the inside out until you are consumed by the very souls of the victims you've killed over the years. And considering how many you have killed during your many years living on this earth...its no wonder the Grip of Murder is spreading so fast. Not to mention every single person your sword has slain are also added to that equation too," answered Naruto while he saw Orochimaru crying out in agony while the curse in his arm pulsed angrily.

"This won't stop me. I'll just move to another body!" exclaimed Orochimaru while Naruto just looked amused.

"This isn't just a bodily affliction Orochimaru. Its one on your very _soul _as well! Even if you went to another body, the Grip of Murder would stay with you, accelerating even faster, and killing you sooner! Don't you get it Sannin? _This_ is karma in its cruelest form come to life!" exclaimed Naruto while Kabuto was by his side again.

"Don't listen to him Orochimaru-sama. There must be a way to remove this curse. We just need time to find it," stated Kabuto while Naruto laughed again.

"Of course there is a way you fool! Did you honestly think that someone would make a curse like this and _NOT_ have a way of removing it? What single minded idiot does that?" remarked Naruto with Orochimaru glaring at him in a way that told the blonde behind the mask that the Sannin was such an idiot.

"How do we remove it? TELL ME!" commanded Orochimaru before crying out in pain and the curse spread further.

"Sorry, but you didn't say the magic word," said Naruto while wagging his finger at the Sannin.

"What?! Tell me how to remove the curse NOW!" demanded Orochimaru while Kabuto moved toward him with the intent of killing Naruto.

"Oh! So the little pet of the snake wishes to make his mark and force me to reveal the secret to removing the Grip of Murder. Are you sure this is the wisest course of action? Leaving your Master undefended? Exposed so just about anyone can kill him while in pain like this?" challenged Naruto with Kabuto hesitating and looking back at the sight of Orochimaru slowly being consumed by the curse.

"_Please_ tell me how to remove the curse from Orochimaru-sama," said Kabuto through gritting teeth and sounding like he just swallowed three gallons worth of sulfuric acid.

"Well at least you said please. If you _must _know, the only way to remove the curse from your Master is...if I choose to remove it! Which I don't!" answered Naruto theatrically with Kabuto gritting his teeth further.

"Surely there is something you want from us that we could trade for your cooperation in removing it from Orochimaru-sama?" questioned Kabuto while Naruto was looking like he was thinking it over while tapping his masked chin with his finger.

"Hmm...well there is this _one _thing Orochimaru could do to even _consider_ removing the curse from his arm. But he would never go for it!" replied Naruto while waving his idea off.

"Don't be so sure. What could Kabuto or I do to remove this curse from my very soul?" demanded Orochimaru while slowly standing and struggling to walk toward them.

"Well...I _suppose_ I could remove the Grip of Murder if you say...oh I don't know..._kill_ your friend Kabuto here in cold blood?!" offered Naruto while Kabuto looked shocked and then angry at him for even suggesting it.

"As if Orochimaru-sama would do that. I have been his right hand for years. My loyalty to him has been unwavering and my value is far to high to be sacrificed in an instant. He wou-AAAAA!" Kabuto cried out when a hand pierced the Medic Nin from behind and remove his heart.

Only for his very being to turn into a reddish mist and be absorbed into the arm.

"There! I killed him. Now remove the curse!" demanded Orochimaru while Naruto just laughed hysterically while slapping his knee from laughing so hard.

"You actually killed him! I don't believe it! You actually killed your right hand man! Oh and thought the Sandaime Hokage was an evil son of a bitch right alongside Danzo. But _you_ Orochimaru really take the cake. You really take the cake in terms of backstabbers and betrayers!" exclaimed Naruto while Orochimaru looked livid.

"Enough! Remove the curse from me now!" demanded Orochimaru before taking a step forward menacingly.

"Yeeeaaaah. Uh...here is the thing! I never actually said I _would _remove the curse if you killed Kabuto. It was more of a 'maybe I'll do it' kind of offer with no real guarantee that I would remove the Grip of Murder from your arm. You assumed that on your own and basically leaped before looking. My offer was more of an _idea _rather then anything else," replied Naruto with Orochimaru looking like he was ready to explode with rage at what his ears just heard.

"WHAT?! I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Orochimaru while trying to rush forward and kill the man who did this to him.

Only for him to fall flat on his face, the right arm covered in red ugly veins pulsing with anger, and pain the likes the Sannin had never felt before in his life. Standing a few feet from him, Naruto had his right hand glowing a dark red, and pulsing with that same kind of power.

"Oh did I mention that this particular curse has a small failsafe for the castor to cause the person who has received the curse to feel intense pain in the event they are attacked in a blind rage? No?! Well it does!" replied Naruto while finding a great deal of joy in seeing such a vile man suffering in constant and perpetual agony.

"What do you want from me? Why don't you kill me and just be done with it?!" asked Orochimaru angrily while Naruto wagged his finger at him.

"In time Orochimaru. In time. However, at the moment with this unique situation, I am in an _exceedingly_ rare position to get information out of you. And you will answer all of my questions truthfully or I will make sure your last few hours alive in this world become _the_ most painful hours you could ever have," said Naruto in an amused to deathly cold voice while Orochimaru nodded since he was in a position where not even his high intellect could counter this curse.

"What do you want to know?" asked Orochimaru in a whispered tone filled with defeat.

"Everything. Tell me everything. From your many bases of operations throughout the Elemental Countries to the people you conspired with to everything regarding your very first Curse Seal you ever made. You know the one I'm talking about. The Curse Seal you gave to Mitarashi Anko," replied Naruto with Orochimaru frowning at him.

"The first two questions I can understand you asking about, but why are you interested in my precious Anko-chan?" asked Orochimaru before crying out further in intense pain as Naruto caused the Sannin further pain from the Grip of Murder.

"Let's just say that I owe her one for protecting me during my childhood years ago and leave it at that. Now...about that information? Start with Anko first please," answered Naruto while Orochimaru told him what he wanted to know.

Confession is good for the soul of course.

(Konoha-Mitarashi Anko's Apartment-15 Minutes Later)

Naruto's second Shadow Clone, which he made to follow the first one, and the trio of Chuunin plus their dog was waiting in the shadows of the Special Jounin's apartment. He had followed the group in front of him at a safe distance to the spot where they could get into Konoha undetected and soon went from following to finding in terms of reaching his objective.

His objective being the location of Mitarashi Anko's current place of residence...which just so happened to be an apartment located along the border of red light district and the slums. Now given the woman's years of experience and loyalty as a Konoha Shinobi in defending the village from its various enemies, you would think the kunoichi of such a distinguished rank had a nice little house all to herself. One with a white picket fence, a loving boyfriend or husband waiting to see her, and maybe even a kid to welcome the woman home.

Sadly, such a thing was not meant to be with Anko, as she had a burden, or rather a _curse_ quite literally on her thanks to Orochimaru all those years ago. He had given Anko one of his Curse Seals, the very first Curse Seal ever made! A prototype in which all Curse Seals that Orochimaru ever gave out were based on before being slowly improved to be exact! Fortunately, for Anko anyway, it had failed mostly due to the fact it was a prototype, and did not function the way Orochimaru had hoped.

Hence why he discarded the girl and allowed her to make it all the way to Konoha. While the mark itself was useless in terms of its original purpose, the Curse Seal would serve to remind everyone in Konoha of his existence, and that Anko belonged to him forever. It also had a special disabling feature whenever he made a special hand sign and caused the woman great body disabling pain where the seal was located on the back of her neck even if the seal's overall functions didn't work.

Something that the snake Sannin had done during the Chuunin Exams when hunting for Uchiha Sasuke to give him that very same Curse Seal.

As for the reason _this_ Shadow Clone of Uzumaki Naruto in Yami Kitsune Jigumo attire like the first one that entered Konoha earlier, he was here to give Anko a gift. One she should have had years ago, but the powers that be in the Hokage's Office in the form of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Danzo, the Shinobi Elders, and Jiraiya of the Sannin had denied the woman from the start. Why? Because it allowed her to be controlled easier. Hanging the idea of a possible cure over her head, dangling it like carrot in front of a hungry rabbit, and watch the rabbit jump for said carrot. For awhile, the rabbit jumping for it will seem amusing, but eventually those that find amusement in it fades away, and decide to use one of two options. Either put the rabbit down in her prime as a martyr._ OR_ put the rabbit to work until she is too old to be useful before _finally _giving the now old tired rabbit the carrot they promised so she could die happy without regrets.

And never knowing the horrible truth.

Naruto couldn't let that happen to Anko. He owed her too much. If it wasn't for this one woman, Naruto knew death would have claimed him on his fourth birthday. The Matron at the Orphanage had kicked him out in December, it was the coldest winter on record in Konoha. It was so cold with an intense layer of snow on the ground, the Academy had cancelled classes or over a _two weeks_,and businesses had to hire Shinobi mostly from the Uchiha Clan to use well timed Fire Jutsus to melt the snow during the day to make going out bearable. The problem Naruto had that particular winter was the area he was in, as the Uchiha Clan refused to melt the snow there simply because the Jinchuriki they loved to hate was there, and wanted him to ultimately freeze to death since burning him with a Fire Jutsu would be too quick in their minds.

And for the briefest of moments while suffering during that cold, the blonde boy honestly thought he was going to freeze to death. That he would die alone, in the cold, and no one to love him while the darkness of the world closed in on his person.

But at the last moment, a beacon of light came in the form of a teenage girl, who his frail human body had collapsed against the very apartment building she lived in. Anko herself had planned to go out despite what the cold winter was saying otherwise and found the poor boy nearly complete blue. It was amazing Naruto had lived as long as he did before she found him and took the boy into her home to wrap the blonde in multiple blankets.

The young teenager had kept the boy warm and given him food for the next several days before she went to the Hokage. When she came back, Naruto had hugged her tightly, and thanked the woman for doing what no one else would have in her place. At the time he did this, Naruto was unable to comprehend why Anko was looking at him with sad eyes, and was shocked what she told the blonde to his face.

She told Naruto that the Sandaime Hokage wanted him back in the Orphanage within the hour and that he couldn't stay here any longer. For his safety the Hokage said. An unsafe part of the village the man said.

It was only now did Naruto realize how full of bullshit the Sandaime Hokage was and he was sure Anko knew it too. Did Naruto hold this against the woman? No! She had been following orders against her will. She had been told to do something that was wrong.

"I know you are there. Come out now," said Anko while she was in her bedroom, kunai in hand, a robe to cover herself for the most part, but loosely tied so she could use such an act of near nudity to throw off her enemy if male, and use the robe to blind the attacker if female.

"Its been a long time...Mitarashi Anko," said Naruto with Anko raising an eyebrow at him despite it not being seeable in the darkness of her bedroom.

"I would agree, _IF _knew who you were behind that mask," replied Anko with Naruto not removing it since he had no intention of revealing himself in the event a Yamanaka went into her head to search for answers.

"Its best you don't know. For now anyway," said Naruto while Anko still kept her guard up around him.

"Then why are you here? Planning to sneak into my room, tie me up, and rape me so you can brag to your ANBU buddies how you banged the snake whore of Konoha? How you had your way with Orochimaru's former pet? You do realize that plenty have tried and all of them have failed with those guys never being able to show their faces ever again in the village!" questioned/demanded Anko knowing some had tried this and fortunately _failed _at this attempt before being made examples of in the process.

And by made examples of, Anko had strung them up naked on the nearest lamp post, and easily showing just how lacking they were between their legs while various sex toys were shoved up their asses.

Meanwhile, Naruto shook his head to indicate that was not the case.

"I am not here to take advantage of you Anko-san. I'm merely here...to set you free," said Naruto, who now realized his words _might_ have been misinterpreted the wrong way by Anko because she instantly threw a kunai at him.

Which he caught and threw at the wall to his right.

"So you're an assassin. Who sent you? The Civilian Council? The Shinobi Council? That piece of shit Danzo? Some guy at the bar who felt his pride was hurt because I wouldn't put out for him?" questioned Anko with Naruto shaking his head.

"I'm not here to kill you Anko. If I wanted to do that, I would have been quieter, and my method would be untraceable. I'm here to remove the Curse Seal that is on your neck," answered Naruto while Anko instinctively grabbed the Curse Seal and glared harder.

"You can't. Its impossible!" stated Anko with Naruto moving over to a nearby chair and sat down in it casually while she never took her eye off of him for a second.

"Impossible you say? According...to who?" questioned Naruto while Anko moved to say something, but the way she saw his posture, and his tone of voice made her stop.

"The Sandaime Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannin," answered Anko finally while Naruto let out a humorless chuckle.

"Nothing is impossible Anko-san. One of the many known principles of sealing, which Hiruzen, and Jiraiya should have told you is that whatever can be sealed...can also be _unsealed_. It's all a matter of perspective on how you look at it," replied Naruto looking skeptical.

"And _you_ are someone with that perspective? _You_ are a Seal Master? No offense pal, but you don't really look like you are old enough to be given such a title," said Anko since she notice he was roughly in his mid to late teens despite his form being covered in the shadows with Naruto shrugging.

"None taken. As for my experience, I assure you I am a Seal Master, and I can run circles around Jiraiya of the Sannin in the skill any day of the week," replied Naruto with Anko raising her eyebrow at him and sat down on her bed while not afraid of showing off the athletic body she possessed.

It might make him slip up if he was secretly the enemy.

"So you can remove what another Seal Master can't?" questioned Anko with amusement now.

"Again, it is not that Jiraiya _can't _remove it Anko. It's the painful fact that Jiraiya _won't_ remove it," replied Naruto with Anko narrowing her eyes at him.

"So you claim," challenged Anko with Naruto scoffing before throwing her a sealed file, which she caught, and began to read once unsealed.

"It's your own secret file the Sandaime Hokage had regarding you. Started since the day you came here to this village following what Orochimaru did to you. After I snuck into Konoha, I decided to pay a quick visit to the Sarutobi Clan home, and a little..._snooping_ within the Sandaime Hokage's personal office there. There was no way he would keep that kind of file in the Hokage Tower. Not with the information inside. Not with the potential risk of you finding it there if you decided to one day become suspicious of him or Jiraiya," answered Naruto while he saw Anko reading the file and getting angrier by the second.

"They were using me," whispered Anko with Naruto nodding.

"Keep reading. There are orders to kill you should the Curse Seal activate regardless if you were able to control it," replied Naruto with Anko frowning further and saw the order signed by the Sandaime Hokage himself.

"Who else knew about this? Or do I have to ask?" questioned Anko with Naruto tilting his head.

"Who do _you_ think knew?" answered Naruto with a question of his own and Anko had a pretty good idea of who did know.

"Bastards! I was a slave in all but name to them," remarked Anko with Naruto nodding.

"You wouldn't be the first one they deceived," added Naruto with Anko looking from the file to him with a bit of suspicion.

"You said you could remove the Curse Seal. Uchiha Sasuke had the same Curse Seal I do and someone destroyed it plus his body. Now he isn't an Uchiha and can't produce heirs for the clan. What does that mean for me?" asked Anko since she didn't want to be half of what she was and unable to have children.

Even if her options at this point were _extremely_ limited because of the damn Curse Seal.

"While the Curse Seal the Uchiha sported is the same. _Your_ seal is different overall due to it being the first. Luckily for you, it malfunctioned shortly upon receiving the Curse Seal, and the simple fact it never truly bonded to your body. To your very soul. To your chakra network. Uchiha Sasuke suffered greatly because he used his Curse Seal and from my own personal sources...used the second stage given to him shortly after his desertion from the village. Besides, the method I plan to use is far less dangerous, and won't hurt you in terms of having a child in the future," said Naruto before taking out a scroll in his pocket a seal on it though the seal itself was by default...incomplete.

"It looks like you didn't finish what you started," commented Anko while Naruto took out a sealing brush and ink before going to work on the seal.

"For good reason. I am a Shadow Clone. I'm receiving memories from the original, who is getting information on your Curse Seal from his source on the matter," replied Naruto with Anko looking at him in disbelief.

"You're just a Shadow Clone? And who exactly is your or rather the real masked man's source of information on the Curse Seal if I may ask?" asked Anko with the Shadow Clone of Naruto pausing in his work before looking her right in the eyes despite his mask preventing the woman from seeing it.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin," answered Naruto with Anko looking shocked, followed by angry, and finally to downright pissed off!

"YOU'RE WORKING FOR HIM?!" yelled Anko with Naruto ignoring her and going back to the seal.

"No. I have him..._restrained_ if you will. Ironically enough, I gave him a curse of his own just recently. One the man can't escape from even if he jumps to another body. But the Curse Seal he gives people isn't just any type of seal. The Curse Seal implants a piece of his soul into the chosen vessel he wants. It is how he moves from body to body when one is needed. It also explains why each body is useless after three years. The man's soul is slowly rejected by the host body because it is not his own body to begin with and thus the Sannin needs a new body before it ultimately destroys him," said Naruto calmly while Anko had quite a few weapons in her hand and looked ready to kill him for the location the Sannin was located.

"Where is he? I want him dead!" demanded Anko before moving toward him to make the clone talk.

"Hurting me will accomplish nothing Anko. I'm simply a Shadow Clone and will pop the moment you strike me, remember? Besides, Orochimaru is going to die soon and in a far more painful fashion then you could ever give him on your best day. No offense to your skills, but its true. However, at the same time I don't know what will happen to you or to the people sporting Curse Seals he gave his subordinates. I don't know if the curse I gave him will target those wearing his Curse Seal or just the seal itself and leave them alone. I am helping you remove the Curse Seal so the curse I gave him doesn't target you by mere association," explained Naruto while still working on the seal with the woman in front of him looking shocked to hear this.

"What curse could you give him to make the man talk?" asked Anko curiously.

"It's called the Grip of Murder. And if you sit down again while not threatening me with bodily harm, I'll tell you what this curse is going to do to Orochimaru. I assure you he is in a great deal of pain right and its only going to get worse," answered Naruto before he explained the Grip of Murder to Anko and saw the woman's jaw drop in shock.

"And he can't escape it?" asked Anko hopefully.

"There is only one way to have the curse removed and he's got snowball's chance in Hell of that happening," answered Naruto before finishing his work on the special seal made just for Anko.

"How do you figure that?" asked Anko with Naruto looking at her and she got the distinct impression he was smirking.

"Because the original is the only one who can remove it. And like you, the real me does not like the Sannin. Karama is a real mean spirited bitch when you think about it. The Grip of Murder is proof of that," replied Naruto after he finished going over his seal to ensure it would work smoothly.

"And you're sure this will work?" asked Anko while she moved to the corner of her bed and lowered her robe down to her best so he had access to the Curse Seal.

"Absolutely! Also, if it somehow by chance doesn't work and you suddenly go psycho with the Curse Seal running rampant through your body, I won't stop you from ripping me to shreds," answered Naruto with Anko smirking while glancing at him.

"Shit, if this does work, I will wish you were the original you. The sexual things I would do to your body as a thanks for this would make you wish it too," remarked Anko with Naruto smirking behind his mask.

'Actually I don't. Ayane would kill me. I also get the impression Haku would too. Though why I have yet to find out. Maybe she likes me too. The real me needs to ask her about it since Zabuza was giving the real me the evil eye earlier at the Kage Summit,' thought the Shadow Clone of Naruto while making a mental note to have the real him find out about Haku and ensure Zabuza is distracted by making sure the man spends time with the red haired woman for a Mizukage.

While he wouldn't deny Terumi Mei is indeed a beautiful woman, she wasn't for him, and had a feeling Zabuza was more her type.

"For the record, in case this goes bad, and I do lose myself in this situation I just want to say...thank you. Thank you for helping me out when everyone else that could, but really just said 'fuck her', and chose to do nothing for me in the end," said Anko calmly like she was preparing for the worst outcome.

"It won't go bad. I promise you it won't. And an Uzumaki always keeps their promises," said Naruto before slapping his seal onto Anko's and went through hand signs to use all of his chakra for this event.

"Uzumaki? But...that would mean you're the Kyu-AAAAAAH!" cried Anko, as she felt pain run through the Curse Seal mark like it was on fire, and thought she heard the scream of her former sensei in the back of her mind at the same time.

"Uzumaki Dragon Sealing Art: Dragon Purification of the Unholy Seal!" exclaimed Naruto, as he used an Uzumaki sealing based method to do what Jo Hayabusa did to Sasuke's Curse Seal, and ensure nothing happened to Anko.

Unlike Jo's version of this particular move, this was _seal_ based so it had strong defensive protection barriers to ensure the host, which in this case was Anko, wouldn't suffer any backlash from removing the Curse Seal. The Uzumaki Sealing method that he was using was a more merciful version of what Jo used on the Uchiha and while it would still hurt like nobody's business...the pain would be a small price to pay to be free of Orochimaru's taint for all time without any side effects.

'This fucking hurts! If this works, I don't know whether to kick him in the balls, or suck his cock as a thank you for freeing me,' thought Anko before her vision went dark and collapsed backwards onto the bed.

With the last of his chakra, the Shadow Clone of Uzumaki Naruto gently moved the woman further onto her bed, and pulled the covers over the woman to preserve Anko's dignity. After he did, the young ninja took off his mask, and kissed the woman on the forehead with a smile.

"Thank you for looking after me when I was little Anko-chan. I was finally able to return the favor by helping the woman, who saved the life of an innocent child, and prevented him from nearly freezing to death at the age of 4," whispered Naruto before he went poof and was gone from this world.

"Naruto?" Anko whispered unknowingly in her forced sleep.

(With Naruto and Orochimaru-Sometime Later)

"Its done. She is freed," commented Naruto while Orochimaru frowned despite the pain he was in.

"And how do you know that? You've been here the whole time," remarked Orochimaru before crying out in pain from the curse spreading.

"I have my ways Sannin. None of which concerns you," remarked Naruto with a tad bit of coldness in his voice.

"I have told you everything I know. Now spare me! Free me from this curse and let me live," pleaded Orochimaru with Naruto cocking his head to the right.

"Why should I? So you can dissect someone else. Harvest their bloodline like a farmer does on a farm with his crops. Leap from one body to the next like a parasite? No! You will not be allowed to do such a thing. I gave you this curse to make sure you understand the ramification of your actions Orochimaru. Karama has come to claim what is owed and you will pay your debts my unfortunate friend. With _interest_ I might add!" declared Naruto while the Sannin was crying out in pain at what was happening to himself.

"I will have my revenge long after my death. I have allies everywhere and they will kill you for this act against me!" declared Orochimaru with Naruto knowing that was a bunch of crap.

"I'll be sure to give each one a nice greeting before I send them all to Hell with you there to meet them," commented Naruto his control over the Grip of Murder to accelerate it and increase the pain several times over while making the Sannin scream further in total agony.

When it was all said and done...all that remained of Orochimaru was a purified sword that was Kusanagi in all its glowing glory and purified state. Without the taint of the Sannin or the countless souls of those it was used to kill with in the past. Picking up the weapon and examining it for a few seconds, Naruto sheathed the weapon, and made his way to the secret entrance to the underground base below.

He would need to find some potential recruits to his cause. Provided they were willing to listen of course and weren't dead due to Orochimaru's Curse Seal of course.

(A/N: YAY! I updated yet again. Hope you liked it. Its another super long chapter to keep you all happy. How did you like Orochimaru meeting his demise at the hands of Naruto in the Masked Regent disguise? As to the reason why the Grip of Murder was working so much faster then it did on Ryu in NG3 is because Orochimaru has been around longer, has killed a lot more people, and add in the sword's previous victims before it was even in the Sannin's hands. That's just how I see it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Unmasked

The news about the death of the former Sandaime Hokage spread through Konoha like wildfire throughout the village. Panic at the fact someone infiltrated Konoha, into the hospital, and _killed _the man called the Kami of Shinobi in his younger years. And it was not a quick painless killing either. Blood was everywhere. In the blood that was gathered for analysis, signs of a poison had come up, and administered prior to what the ANBU investigators determined was a sword slicing into the old former Kage's body. Both of Sarutobi Hiruzen's teammates demanded a full investigation, wanting no stone unturned, and wanted every available Inuzuka to hunt for this perpetrator or perpetrators.

The symbol of the Uzumaki Clan written in blood indicated it was someone who was of that old clan made a lot of people nervous. Namely the adults. It was no big secret to the older generation that the Uzumaki Clan was one of the founding member of Konoha, one of three to be precise, and Konoha Shinobi wore the Whirlpool symbol on their uniforms to show they cared for the fallen clan. But after the Kyuubi attack, the old generation in an act of hatred, and spite for Uzumaki Naruto ordered the history of said clan to be removed to ensure no one knew just how important the clan. Or rather how important _Uzumaki Naruto_ was by extension since he was from the clan.

They had always assumed with the Uzumaki Clan nearly wiped out or scattered all over the Elemental Countries, it wouldn't really matter if one of their own suffered for being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Sure, the clan help found Konoha, but they were now extinct, or soon would be so they saw no reason to hold some form of mourning for them.

Apparently, someone from the Uzumaki Clan knew this, and decided to return the favor in a very violent fashion.

Surprisingly, hope came in two different ways for Konoha after hearing the news of the Sandaime Hokage's death in the form of former Genin team 8, and the Gondaime Hokage herself. First, Genin team 8 had told them what had happened in Iron Country on orders from temporary Sixth Hokage Shimura Danzo, who the Council, and Clan Heads were told the man was slain in that country in front of all the other Kages as well as General Mifune himself. The killer in question was some masked man calling himself the Masked Regent, who was apparently from the Uzumaki Clan, and would be considered a prime suspect if not for the fact no one had seen the Masked Regent head in the direction of Fire Country, but rather rumors had spotted him heading toward Rice Country.

At the same time, the former Genin team 8 added that they were forced (in a sense) to escort Yami Kitsune Jigumo to Konoha secretly, in order to bring Tsunade out of her coma. Something that had indeed been successful, as the Senju woman was up, refreshed, and had smashed the door of her room off its hinges after reading the small note for a letter which was left behind by Yami Kitsune. The pissed off Senju woman soon found out which doctors were treating her during the time in the coma, and proceeded to beat the crap out of them before sending each one to Ibiki with orders to drain every bit of information out of them.

When Tsunade, now back as in the Hokage seat, called an important meeting about this roughly three days later with the Councils, and Clan Heads. While the Senju woman was grateful for the assistance, she demanded to know what compelled the three Chuunin to not only assist Yami Kitsune, but to not even make the attempt to alert the rest of Konoha about their uninvited guest. The trio told them what had happened prior to making it into the village from Yami Kitsune Jigumo explaining to them how Danzo had been secretly scheming to gain complete control of the Kage Summit. More specifically, regarding the overall command structure of the Shinobi Alliance that was being formed to combat the Akatsuki. The masked ninja also told them about the secret alliance with Orochimaru and knocking Kiba out when the Inuzuka got rebellious. Not to mention the masked ninja had found out a whole bunch of other things regarding Danzo, which made Tsunade's vision nothing but red for well over a minute.

Naturally, the three Chuunin were met with some skepticism, and ultimately denial by the Shinobi Advisory Council since they had known Danzo as well as Hiruzen for most of their lives. The Civilian Council was no better, as Danzo had been the one to support them during their time when the Sandaime Hokage was brought out of retirement.

"You can't expect us to believe this ninja regarding Danzo. The man has his faults, but he has always done things for the good of Konoha. Same as Hiruzen. I say we capture this Yami Kitsune Jigumo and execute him for killing our beloved Sandaime Hokage and go after this Masked Regent for killing our Sixth Hokage," demanded Homura with many in the room nodding and agreeing with him.

"And the accusations brought against my sensei and against Danzo? The other Kages have also sent us their own written testimony from what they saw and even General Mifune himself acknowledge what he witnessed with his own eyes. Surely four Kages and a Samurai General stating the exact same thing in similar detail means Danzo is not the honorable individual you claim him to be Homura?" questioned Tsunade with the two Advisors Homura and Koharu glaring at her though it wasn't very effective.

"I don't care what they say. Its all lies Tsunade. Homura and I would bet our very lives on it. Those accusations being made are just empty lies meant to smear the honor of one of our oldest comrades. Danzo was a true patriot of Konoha," said Koharu fiercely before the sound of clapping was heard.

"Really? You would bet your life?! Oh goody! I get to see you two old biddies die in one day!" exclaimed the masked figure in red with a white and gold mask.

"Who are you?" demanded Tsunade while the ANBU in the room appeared with weapons at the ready.

"Who am I? Very well. My name...is the Masked Regent. And _YOU_ clearly must be the Gondaime Hokage herself," replied the Masked Regent in an theatrical bow while the Clan Heads sweat dropped when he did.

"ANBU, arrest him for the murder of the Sixth Hokage Shimura Danzo!" commanded Koharu with the ANBU moving to subdue him while Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were a bit tense at seeing this man who killed the temporary Sixth Hokage.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked the Masked Regent in a tone that said "I know something you don't and should really hear what I have to say" voice.

"Stop! Why are you here?" commanded Tsunade with the ANBU in the room stopping, but some seemed reluctant to obey.

"Tsunade! He killed Danzo. Your successor. This..._man_ must pay! Get him!" exclaimed Homura with Tsunade glaring at him to shut up.

"Shut up! Look at him. This man is calm. Collected. He wouldn't be this way unless there was something we're not seeing to prevent his capture," said Tsunade with the Masked Regent nodding.

"She is correct! Even as I speak, I have placed several destructive explosive tags all over Konoha, and in various areas of the village. These areas are generally filled with quite a number of people no matter the time or day. If anything happens to me, these explosive tags will activate, creating massive explosions throughout Konoha, killing plenty of men, women, and children to such a degree that it will give you nightmares for years!" said the Masked Regent with the people in the room going stiff.

"Monster! You dare threaten us like this?! Seize him before he can possibly activate the tags!" exclaimed an angry Civilian Councilwoman with the ANBU moving in.

Only to be taken down using just pure Taijutsu. The Masked Regent proved he was not to be trifled with, as brutally disabled each ANBU, using their own swords to stab into their hands, or feet when knocked down. The last ANBU was tripped with a swift leg sweep from the masked man's boot hitting the back of the heel of the unprepared Shinobi, his masked face grabbed by the Masked Regent in what seemed like slow motion in front of everyone, and was soon slammed into the ground.

"Me? A monster?! Ha! That's rich coming you and the others glaring at me right now! I have enough dirt on you, Danzo, Hiruzen, and well over half the people in this very room to warrant execution papers be stacked around the block. _Twice_!" exclaimed the Masked Regent in a mocking fashion before pointing at all of the excused.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade while the Masked Regent focused back on her.

"I'll explain. You see, a vast majority of the people in this room, ranging from all of the Civilian Council to the Shinobi Council, and even your teammate Jiraiya of the Sannin have done horrible things in secret. From laundering money, conspiring with the other Shinobi villages to give them secrets in exchange for a financial sum, murder, and the raping of innocent women with some of them being sold off as slaves to other countries. And in some cases...even doing those last two things with young in their teens children. Both boys and girls I might add," answered the Masked Regent with the Clan Heads going pale in the face, the thought of their children suffering in such a way appearing in their minds, and that some people in this room were like that made them glare heavily.

"Lies! All scandal and lies! Arrest this masked weirdo now!" commanded a fat Civilian Councilmember from the Merchant Guild.

"Only a guilty man like yourself would say such a thing in order to avoid his dirty secrets from being exposed. Especially one such as you, who likes to molest little girls. I have it on very good authority that you even tried to molest one Inuzuka Hana years ago when she was still an Academy student," remarked the Masked Regent with many in the room looking shocked to hear this.

"HE DID WHAT?!" yelled Tsume angrily with a feral rage showing on his face while getting out of her chair.

"That's right. She was walking home that day from school when this..._pig_ Toro Kensuke here ambushed her in an alleyway about halfway to the clan house. He had a mask on so Hana never saw his face and was covered in scent maskers that his parents' store sold so she wouldn't be able to know who was on her when he was done," explained the Masked Regent while Tsume was looking ready to rip Kensuke apart.

'Why didn't Hana tell me about this? I know I remember one day she was shaken about something, but I thought it was what they were teaching at the Academy,' thought Tsume while Kensuke was trying to keep the pressure off of him.

"Lies! You have no proof! I will not sit here and allow my good name to be run into the ground by this masked freak!" protested Kensuke while pointing a finger at the masked guest in the room.

"Sadly, I must agree with Kensuke-san. Without proof to show the man is indeed guilty, we cannot punish him," said Shibi while Tsume still wasn't calm in the slightest.

"And there is no proof! I highly doubt this masked fool has any to begin with!" declared Kensuke smugly with the Masked Regent tilting his head slightly.

"You lost a chunk of your right ear that day. It was bitten off by a third party, who had intervened on the girl's behalf, and allowed Inuzuka Hana to get away," answered the Masked Regent while Kensuke instinctively grabbed his right ear.

"I remember. I was in the hospital to get a minor stab wound on my left side that I got from the mission treated when Kensuke came him holding a hand on the right side of his head. He was bleeding heavily and said an animal had bitten him in an alley," said Choza while Kensuke looking a bit pale now.

"It was an animal! A filthy animal that had no business being alive!" exclaimed Kensuke angrily with the Masked Regent laughing.

"Was this 'filthy animal' you speak of...a _fox_ perhaps?" asked the Masked Regent with Kensuke looking paler then before.

"How do you know that?" asked Kensuke in a whispered tone.

"Because I know the _fox_ in question who bit you. I believe you also know his name too. Uzumaki Naruto if I remember correctly," said the Masked Regent with Kensuke looking ready to match Orochimaru in terms of skin color.

"Naruto saved my girl?" asked Tsume with the masked man nodding.

"That he did. The poor 5 year old boy was dumpster diving nearby when he overheard what was going on and intervened on Hana's behalf. Sadly though, it wasn't without its own consequences as no good deed goes unpunished," replied the Masked Regent sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade worried about what happened to her Godson.

"After Hana got away, Kensuke took his anger out on poor Naruto after throwing the child off, and stabbed the boy multiple times with the knife he originally held to Hana's throat. After he finished stabbing Naruto roughly 10 times, Kensuke left to treat his injury at the hospital while leaving the poor boy to suffer in the alley in the hopes he would die in a pool of his own blood," answered the Masked Regent while Kensuke glared at him.

"If had a I known you talked to him about that incident, I would have killed the demon brat by slitting his throat!" exclaimed Kensuke angrily before realizing he just admitted to not only stabbing the boy in the alley, but also trying to molest the Inuzuka Clan Head's daughter.

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Tsume, as she moved to leap over the table, and rip the man to pieces with her bare hands if not for several of the Clan Heads restraining her.

"Still think my and Yami Kitsune Jigumo's accusations are not valid? As I said earlier, I have enough evidence on me to prove a lot of people are guilty of many different things. The only question is who wants to have their dirty laundry aired out for everyone else to see?! Who here wants to know which councilmen likes to touch little girls? Little boys? Who has sold secrets to other villages to secure business dealings? Who sold off innocent people as slaves to foreign countries for large sums of money? For political favors? I can go all day people! Speak up!" declared the Masked Regent with many if not all of the Council members in the room looking very nervous.

Still, Homura and Koharu were not about to go quietly, and trying to move things back in the direction they wanted.

"You still killed a Hokage. Even if he was a temporary one. Not to mention your friend Yami Kitsune Jigumo killed the Sandaime Hokage. You will be arrested and executed for your crimes!" said Homura angrily at the masked man.

"_First_, Danzo was not Kage material. Never was. _Second_, I have enough dirt on him and the Sandaime Hokage, which I gave copies of by the way, to the Fire Daimyo to see, and has already agreed to have both men's status as a Hokage stricken from the record in its entirety. _Second_, your former teammate, and retired Sandaime Hokage was a liar as well as thief. He has committed crimes against the Uzumaki Clan and did other horrible things you knew about with the proof here in these various files!" stated the Masked Regent before revealing a Storage Seal on his left hand and activated it to reveal several massive thick folders that he slammed down on the table before pushing the contents toward the Hokage.

Homura and Koharu tried to grab a few, but Tsunade glared at both of them to retract their hands before they lost them.

Reading some of the contents in the files, Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the documents related to Danzo, and how he kept his Root program active despite it not authorized to be active. Using all of the various Orphanages via their Matrons as a main source of such early recruitment, followed by going to nearby towns, even going to other countries, and taking children from their homes while killing the parents if necessary. Next was all the research matters regarding the splicing of bloodlines to bring about additional powers neither side could produce alone, which Danzo recruited Orochimaru for if the Sannin's own research notes in this were any indication. Added the fact the man conspired in the past with the Warlord Hanzo to help him with Ame in exchange for giving Danzo forces to help take over Konoha.

And that was just the first few pages.

Unauthorized missions, diverting finances from Konoha's treasury while sending Root ANBU to secretly raid rich caravans from other countries, and killing wealthy families after capturing some of them to make the liquidation of their assets legit, yet untraceable before they were killed. Different roaming clans who lived away from the hidden villages were also targeted, some mostly wiped out save for a few (mostly young children), and those few were conditioned to be made Root ANBU. There was even proof that Danzo had allied with Kazehana Doto to overthrow his brother in exchange for some of the lost technology Snow Country had. Like the chakra armor and the blueprints for the airships as well as the trains buried in the snow there. The only reason the plan with Doto failed was because of the greedy man reneging on his side of the deal and had created a strong powerbase too tough for Danzo to break unless he risked information of his involvement coming to light.

Add in the assassination of high ranking nobles in other countries regardless if they were from enemy, neutral, or even allied countries too...Danzo would have been put to death no matter what.

"It's true. It's all true. Danzo was guilty of the crimes mentioned earlier. These documents here are proof of the man's illegal activates and _YOU TWO_ were in on it," whispered Tsunade before glaring at Homura and Koharu to see the two old farts going pale in the face.

"T-Tsunade! You must understand. Konoha had to be on top. You can't expect us let our enemies have the edge over us," protested Homura before he was grabbed by Tsunade and lifted into the air by the pissed off woman.

"HOW CAN WE BE ON TOP WHEN DANZO HAS BEEN MAKING US GET MORE AND MORE ENEMIES TO FIGHT?! HOW CAN WE BE ON TOP WHEN HE HAS KILLED NOBLES FROM ALLIED NATIONS?!" yelled Tsunade while Homura looked ready to soil himself.

"There is more on your sensei's side of things. Like the betrayal of the Uzumaki Clan for example. Didn't you have a Grandmother who was of Uzumaki blood? An Uzumaki Mito I believe, right?" added the Masked Regent with Tsunade turning her attention to the file he pushed toward the Hokage and she threw Homura into a wall before reading the file's contents.

"That lying bastard! He betrayed my Grandfather. My Grandmother. He betrayed ME!" exclaimed Tsunade, as she saw her sensei had betrayed the Uzumaki Clan when they called for help during the Second Shinobi War.

Not only that, but the Sandaime had authorized ANBU to go and sack various Uzumaki Clan shrines in Fire Country, and the contents they held in order to study them. Mostly along the lines of sealing and anything regarding how to make strong seals to deal with the Biju and making a Jinchuriki. Even marking down plans to mold Kushina into the true weapon he wanted once Mito gave the younger Uzumaki the Kyuubi, but it was also noted in the file that Minato's interference by falling in love with the woman had thrown the plan out the window, only for the plan to reemerge again once Naruto came into the picture, and became a third generation Jinchuriki with no one around to truly protect him.

Cue the plan to abuse him, force the child into submission, unleashing only a fraction of the potential Hiruzen knew the boy possessed just so Naruto could be killed should he decide to think for himself.

"As you can see, I am hardly the big bad monster in this room," remarked the Masked Regent before sensing Kensuke was planning on making a run for the door and whipped out a kunai from the sleeve of his robes with the weapon aimed at the now running fat man.

And hit the stupid fat idiot right in the temple with the kunai going all the way up to the ringed hilt before the man fell over dead.

"ANBU! Arrest the entire Civilian Council and the Shinobi Council. Now!" commanded Tsunade with new ANBU coming into the room and looking at each other in confusion.

"It seems your ANBU are not entirely loyal to you Hokage-sama. If they were, the order would be obeyed without question. But what would you expect with traitors to the Will of Fire that your Grandfather believed in years ago," remarked the Masked Regent with the Hokage glaring at him.

"Shut up you! I can still order them to arrest you," threatened Tsunade with the Masked Regent chuckling.

"You could, but that would put the people of the village will suffer for it. Besides, I also came here to collect the bounty on Orochimaru...since I killed him," replied the Masked Regent before bringing the Kusanagi in its purified state out of his robes and put it in front of the woman for her to see.

"You killed Orochimaru? How? So many have tried and failed," said Tsunade, as she saw the blade was indeed the Kusanagi of legend, but shining with a sense of purity, and was almost afraid to touch it out of fear she would somehow taint it.

"Let's just say the Sannin underestimated the power a curse can have on people. This is the end result of his curse consuming him for a change. Also, if you are wondering why no one has seen Anko for the past few days, I think its because she wants to enjoy the feeling of being free from her Curse Seal," answered the Masked Regent with Tsunade looking shocked and kicked herself for not checking up on the woman when she did not report for duty.

"The last time someone removed a Curse Seal, it crippled the Uchiha from ever being one, or passing down his genetic material to the next generation. If you've hurt Anko in the same manner...!" threatened Tsunade with the Masked Regent waving such a thing like it was meaningless.

"Anko-san is fine. Unlike the Uchiha, the means to remove Orochimaru's Curse Seal from her was seal based. Not Jutsu based. The seal used on her had protective barriers within its design to prevent any negative backlash aimed at her person. Yami Kitsune Jigumo assured me that the seal he used would only hurt Anko for a short time when he applied it, but the overall end result wouldn't leave any long term damage," explained the Masked Regent with Tsunade nodding before she saw the ANBU had yet to do what she ordered them to do.

"ARREST THEM DAMN IT!" yelled Tsunade with her voice and killer intent making the ANBU snap to attention before arresting the Councils despite their protests.

"And with my task complete, I bid you a good day," said the Masked Regent with a bow before heading for the door.

"Wait! I need to ask you something. Just one question," said Tsunade with the Masked Regent turning to look at her.

"Ask. And if I know the answer I will let you know," replied the Masked Regent with Tsunade hesitating for a second.

"Is the identity of Yami Kitsune Jigumo really Uzumaki Naruto?" asked Tsunade with the Masked Regent not giving an acknowledgement to the question.

"And what if he was? What would you do with this information? Hunt Naruto down? Put him in your Bingo Book? And if he were to come to Konoha again, would he be welcome with open arms, and apologies? Or would he be hated? Shunned? Forced into servitude to a ungrateful and clearly corrupt Shinobi village?" asked the Masked Regent with Tsunade flinching since she knew Naruto's life would not be pleasant if he came back.

"I wouldn't do that to him and I wouldn't let anyone else try either," replied Tsunade with the Masked Regent nodding.

"While you may not wish it, much less give the order for no harm to come to my friend, I highly doubt someone like Jiraiya of the Sannin would listen to you. Yami Kitsune did kill Hiruzen after all and I ended Orochimaru. He may take it a bit..._personally_!" replied the Masked Regent before Jiraiya appeared on the window with a pissed off expression on his face.

"You're damn right I do," hissed Jiraiya with anger in his voice.

"Ah! The failure for a Sage makes his presence known," remarked the Masked Regent in a theatrical manner, which only seemed to piss off Jiraiya even more.

"You have a lot of nerve saying that to me. I could kill you right now if not for the threat of the village being severely damaged in various spots filled with people," Jiraiya shot back while the Masked Regent nodding.

"Yes that is true, but we both know that hasn't stopped you from such a thing before on the missions the Sandaime Hokage gave out," countered the Mask Regent before he was pinned to the wall by Jiraiya, who grabbed him, and slammed the robed figure into it.

"Where is Naruto? Tell me!" demanded Jiraiya while pushing the masked man further into the wall.

"Why should I? You were a failure for Godfather when he was a child and you are failure as one now. Besides, we both know if I told you, then Naruto would be hunted down, and brought back to Konoha for 'reeducation' in order to become Konoha's personal weapon regardless of what the Hokage here says," countered the Masked Regent with Jiraiya now gritting his teeth in anger because it was one hundred percent true.

"So what if that were true? Naruto is forever the property of Konoha and always will be no matter what. His purpose in life is to properly defend Konoha and should be grateful he even has value to the village that birthed him," replied Jiraiya with the Masked Regent laughing at him.

"And this is why Naruto won't come back here unless it is in chains. You treat him like a weapon and not person. The boy deserves better, but you wouldn't give him that even if he wasn't a Jinchuriki, would you? No! You see Naruto as a tool to reach your ambitions that are also Konoha's. What does it matter if the boy wants to be free to have a life away from the mindless hate that infests this village like a plague? You want Uzumaki Naruto so much? Find him yourself," replied the Masked Regent before kneeing Jiraiya in the gut with his armored right leg, head butted him, and then a simple palm thrust sent the Sannin flying back into the wall by the window..._hard_!

Hinata's eyes widened of course at the sight of what she thought was blonde hair peaking just beyond the hood of the Masked Regent's robes.

She knew that blonde colored hair anywhere!

"Stop it! Both of you stand down now!" commanded Tsunade while the Masked Regent was smoothing out his robes.

"Honestly, you would think that a man his age, and someone with the actual _title_ of Sage would be more refined," mocked the Masked Regent while Jiraiya got out of the wall and was not willing to stop fighting.

"I mean it Jiraiya. Stand down now!" said Tsunade with the Sannin glaring at the Masked Regent.

"He knows where Naruto is. I will get the information out of him even if I have to beat this masked weirdo within an inch of his life! exclaimed Jiraiya before to the shock of everyone, including the Masked Regent, one Hyuuga Hinata stepped forward, and got into a Gentle Fist.

"I won't let you hurt him," said Hinata while glaring at Jiraiya.

"Hinata?! What are you doing? This guy is a psycho! Just like Naruto!" protested Kiba while trying to get Hinata way from the two fighters, but Shino stopped him since the Aburame trusted the girl, and knew she clearly saw something no one else did.

"No! He's not a psycho Kiba. I know he's not because...because he _IS_ Uzumaki Naruto!" exclaimed Hinata while Tsunade, the Clan Heads, Kiba, Shino, and Jiraiya all looked absolutely floored by this news.

"What?! But I thought Naruto was the Yami Kitsune Jigumo?" questioned Kiba since there was no way Naruto could be in two different places at once.

"Can't I be both?" asked the Masked Regent before removing his mask and revealed he was in fact Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Tsunade happily at seeing him.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I didn't want you to possibly get hurt. I know you are strong, but with the way things are between Konoha and you...," said Hinata while keeping her eyes on Jiraiya to ensure the Sannin didn't try anything.

She never forgave herself for being so weak all those years ago. Never being able to have the strength to fight back against those that preyed on the weak. While Naruto wasn't weak from what she had seen or heard of him already, she wasn't going to let him fight the Sannin alone. Especially a Sannin who thought of Naruto as an expendable weapon meant to serve Konoha before being thrown away like he was useless.

"I understand. You were concerned for my safety. I am in the heart of enemy territory right now after all," replied Naruto while pulling his hood down to show his spiky blonde locks.

"You are not in enemy territory. Konoha is not your enemy," protested Tsunade with the Clan Heads nodding in full agreement since they didn't hate the boy.

'Damn Naruto's grown into a fine young man. If only I could introduce him to Hana. He did save her from being traumatized by that now dead asshole on the ground over there,' thought Tsume while thinking her daughter couldn't do much better in terms of a mate like Naruto at this point.

It made Tsume wish she was her daughter's age right now.

"You'll have to forgive me Tsunade-san if I disagree with you. I've killed your temporary Sixth Hokage and your retired Third Hokage. Not to mention Konoha has been after me ever since my other alias Yami Kitsune Jigumo punched Uchiha Sasuke _one time_ in the face on the bridge at Wave Country. Being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki everyone wants to use is just icing on the preverbal cake," remarked Naruto while slowly drawing his sword out and many were shocked to see such a powerful blade glowing with such ethereal energy.

Tsunade also noticed the jewel on the hilt of the blade glowing too.

"That's my Grandfather's necklace!" exclaimed Tsunade in shock before she remembered that Danzo took it off her while in the coma from what she saw in the letter left by Naruto in the hospital to read.

"Yes it was. Now its part of the Biju Sword. An ancestral artifact dating back to the Sage of Six Paths. It was once part of the Senju Clan before it was lost during a period of the Warring Clans Era before it was discovered by the Uzumaki Clan. It was later brought back to the Senju Clan years ago when Uzumaki Mito married Senju Hashirama as part of the dowry. But none of the Senju have ever been able to wield it since then and only an Uzumaki with certain qualifications seems to be worthy. The jewel is part of this sword and can bring out the sword's true potential when joined," explained Naruto with Jiraiya now narrowing his eyes at him.

"My spies said that the Masked Regent killed Danzo with a sword fitting that description. You used this sword to kill Danzo and then take the jewel from him," accused Jiraiya with Naruto nodding.

"Considering how Danzo was going to use the jewel to further enhance his own Mokuton abilities when the Akatsuki unleashed the Biju they have already on the world just before turning them on the Shinobi Alliance...you should thank me," countered Naruto with the Sannin scowling.

"You make it sound like such a tactic is a bad thing. The Biju were always the property of Konoha. Everyone else just had them on loan. Its a fitting punishment to see the villages get wiped out by _Konoha's _weapons," remarked Jiraiya much to the shock of everyone in the room.

"Jiraiya!" exclaimed Tsunade in shock that her own teammate said that.

"The nine Biju are not the mindless demons or monsters you or anyone else have always made them out to be fool. They have their own minds, their own souls, and their own desires that have constantly been denied by power hungry morons like you," remarked Naruto coldly while Jiraiya's right hand now began twitching in discreet hand signs to make seals to put on the blonde's body to immobilize him.

"Naive thinking brat. Your Father knew better," remarked Jiraiya with Naruto frowning.

"My Father was a better man then you could ever hope to be Jiraiya. Perhaps that is why you could never convince him of turning my Mother into Konoha's personal weapon like the Sandaime wanted with her and Uzumaki Mito when she was still young," Naruto shot back while the Sannin snarled in anger.

"We may have failed with Mito and Kushina, but Konoha_ WILL_ make you into a weapon gaki. I don't care what Tsunade says, even she is the Gondaime Hokage, the Biju as well as the Jinchuriki are all property of Konoha. You _WILL_ be brought to heel and I will do it right now regardless of who stands in my way!" exclaimed Jiraiya, but found his path further blocked by Tsunade standing by Hinata, and the Clan Heads getting ready to fight him.

"Care to run that by us again Jiraiya?" questioned Tsunade while Shino stood beside his Father to show his support.

"Mom?! What are you doing?" asked Kiba while Tsume looked at her son.

"Doing what is right Kiba," answered Tsume before she growled at Jiraiya.

"But...But he's a demon!" protested Kiba, as he had seen what Naruto did back in Wave, and heard all the stories about Jinchuriki being monsters on the battlefield.

"Kiba! Do not say such a thing again around me! Naruto saved your sister from a horrible traumatizing event. Nearly _dying _as a result of his selflessness! If I were to turn my back on him now...I would betray the very principles of loyalty the Inuzuka Clan was founded on!" exclaimed Tsume with Kiba looking at his Mother before staring at Jiraiya and felt himself conflicted between who to show his loyalty to you.

So Kiba made a third choice. One that was debatably the worst choice of all. He fled out the window much to the shock of his Mother and several others.

"Out of the way Tsunade! I don't care if you were my teammate in the past or the Hokage of this village. The brat needs to be made into Konoha's weapon to combat the Akatsuki and the other villages when this Shinobi Alliance is over!" said Jiraiya while Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him.

"What has happened to you Jiraiya? What has turned you against me? Against the Will of Fire? Against Minato's and Kushina's only son?!" demanded Tsunade with Jiraiya tensing his body to strike at the group in order to get to Naruto.

"I have betrayed nothing! I was never loyal to you and your _sentimentality_ toward others. The Will of Fire was never betrayed because I have done everything in my power to keep it burning throughout Fire Country. If a few people get burned by the heat here or there, then they don't deserve to be apart of the village, or the vision that is Konoha itself. As for betraying Minato and Kushina...they betrayed me first for their stupidity in falling in love with each other. The only good thing that came from their union was a future vessel for holding Kyuubi!" said Jiraiya before he charged forward, a plan already in mind to get around the group of ninja in the crowded room, and quickly nabbing Naruto with his special seal in right hand just before he used the ability to reverse summon himself to Mount Myōboku.

Unfortunately, for him anyway, Jiraiya underestimated Naruto's skill, and had no idea just how skilled the boy even was when being trained in the ninja arts. He had no idea that Naruto had been trained constantly during his time away from Konoha, had fought other ninjas, Fiends, Greater Fiends, robots, robot tanks, and a Goddess in the span of a decade since being taken away from this village that hated his guts. Jiraiya didn't realize that Naruto had studied extensively with the Uzumaki Clan's Forbidden Scroll of Seals and the knowledge it contained within it that was an exact copy of the current Forbidden Scroll of Seals here in Konoha.

In short, Jiraiya's own blind arrogance, and his rage at recently losing his sensei would be his undoing in this fight.

As he planned, Jiraiya charged forward, dodged Tsunade's super punch, ducked under Tsume's clawed swipe, blocked the Nara's kick, and Inoichi's punch. After that, he threw said Yamanaka into Choza, kicked Hiashi into Shibi, who took his son with him into the wall, and leaped over Hinata to grab Naruto.

Only for the Naruto that was to standing in front of him to go "poof!" to reveal he was in fact a Shadow Clone.

"You know they say the best way to catch an enemy off guard is through the element of surprise. So..._surprise_!" exclaimed Naruto from above, as he was on the ceiling the whole time in his Yami Kitsune Jigumo uniform, and the actual Biju Sword now in hand like his Masked Regent persona did with its ethereal form shining down on Jiraiya.

'Shit!' thought Jiraiya, as he had no time to dodge, or even block the sword with anything on hand.

The only thing he could do now was reverse summon himself to Mount Myōboku before the blade cut into him.

"Damn it! I missed!" exclaimed Naruto while seeing his sword was successful in cutting into the Sannin despite the reverse summoning with some of the fabric from the Sannin's clothing and now slit head gear with the kanji for "oil" falling onto the floor after it was sliced through during the transition.

Whether or not Jiraiya had any injuries from the sword was anybodies guess.

Sheathing his sword, Naruto turned to face the Gondaime Hokage Senju Tsunade, who was his distant cousin, and Godmother currently ruling over this village that hated him. He watched her behind his kitsune mask, his eyes analyzing the woman's most subtle movements, and sensing whether he would need to make a run for it. His allies he was able to recruit from Orochimaru's base were already in the village, ready to put the plan into action should things get dicey, and get him out of Konoha.

"Naruto, you don't have to be so tense. I'm not going to arrest you," replied Tsunade, as she saw him tensing, and knew he was wondering if she would screw him over after all of this.

Was he so use to treachery and betrayal in this village that it was what came to his mind when looking at people here?

"Trust for me when regarding this village is like trying to find an oasis in a desert. You know its there, but are rare, and extremely hard to find," said Naruto before he moved for the door, but found himself stopped by Hinata, who surprised him, and everybody else when she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Hinata," said Hiashi while fearing this might provoke the blonde to retaliate in thinking she was keeping him in Konoha.

"Stay. If just for a little while. I...I want to thank you. Thank you for the bullies when I was a kid. And to thank you for Wave Country. If you didn't show up both times...I don't know what would have happened," whispered Hinata while Naruto thought over what she said in his mind, sensing her intentions were pure, no hurtful intentions, or possibly trap lying in wait to ensnare him.

"All right. I'll stay for a little while. I have some new friends I think you will want to meet too. One of them is another Uzumaki. Like me," replied Naruto with the Hokage and the Clan Heads looking at him in shock while Hinata let go of the blonde with the blush at realizing what she just did became known to her.

"An another Uzumaki? But no one has seen another Uzumaki aside from you in years," said Hiashi with Naruto smirking behind his mask.

"She was mostly kept hidden from the public eye. Her name is Karin. Uzumaki Karin," answered a slightly amused Naruto before explaining how he found her at Orochimaru's base along with an imprisoned Suigetsu and Jugo though the latter was locked up because he wanted to be locked up due to the instability of his bloodline.

And Jugo was also apparently the very source of Orochimaru's experiments regarding the Curse Seal.

"I would like to meet them Naruto. With Danzo dead, Homura, Koharu, and the Civilian Council arrested for their past crimes, I can now assert the full authority my position was always meant to have. You will not be harmed while here Naruto. I won't allow it," said Tsunade while the Clan Heads nodding since they supported the Hokage on this.

"Not only that, but I want Hana to meet her hero from when she was younger," added Tsume while secretly imagining her daughter marrying Naruto and giving the Inuzuka Matriarch a litter of Grandchildren to spoil.

"All right! All right! You can stop trying to twist my arm," said Naruto knowing he was not going to win this possible argument.

Tsunade smiled at him while the blonde took off his mask and sighed knowing this was going to be a pain in the ass regardless of the good intentions the Hokage had.

(Konoha-Days Later)

"You are one troublesome person Naruto," commented Shikamaru while having heard of what the blonde had done back in Wave Country years ago as Yami Kitsune Jigumo.

Add to what he did recently as the Masked Regent in Iron Country just made the blonde that much more troublesome in Shikamaru's eyes. Even now, the usually lazy Nara was trying to calculate the best way to take Naruto down should the blonde become a threat to him or Konoha in the future.

He didn't realize Naruto was doing the same to him and his teammates.

"Show me someone who isn't troublesome and I'll show you a world filled with boredom in it," countered Naruto while he was in the training ground he asked to meet all the other Rookies plus Gai's team along with their senseis so they could talk.

Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin were off to the side keeping an eye out for possible threats to their new leader.

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru while Naruto smirked.

"So what have you been doing since your time away from Konoha? We haven't seen you for over a decade," commented Ino with Naruto smirking.

"Let's just say I have seen what Hell looks like and was one of the few able to walk out of it alive," replied Naruto while thinking of his venture into Mt. Fuji, the Blood Queen of the Greater Fiends, and the Archfiend's own resurrection.

Oh yeah. Hell did indeed exist.

"Do tell!" exclaimed Ino excitedly while Naruto shook his head.

"It would only frighten you," said Naruto seriously while giving her a look telling the platinum blonde that he was being quite literal in going into Hell itself.

"I heard you were taken by a group of unknown ninja. What were they like? What kind of weapons did they use? Where they just as special as that one?" asked Tenten, as she eyed the blonde's sword, and felt it was pulsating with power.

She almost felt like drooling.

"The Black Spider Clan are special in their own way. At least they were to me," remarked Naruto while refusing to speak ill of the clan that raised him first and showed him how to be a ninja before becoming a member of the Dragon Clan.

"I wish to test you in combat," said Neji while eager to see how his skills would match up to that of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and his ways of being a ninja.

"Are you sure? I was originally taught to fight rather harshly even when sparring with others. My first teacher Lord Genshin was a man who felt the best way to train his ninja was to fight as if he was fighting an enemy," warned Naruto while Neji nodded and got into his Gentle Fist stance.

"And I, the Super Sexy Mitarashi Anko shall be the ref for this match!" declared Anko happily, as she made a dramatic appearance in front of everyone, and was clearly being more excited then ever before.

Not surprising when word got out of her Curse Seal being removed without any kind of negative side effects from what Tsunade could determine with a full checkup and several days of keen observation to be sure.

"So Tsunade finally let you out of the hospital I see," commented Naruto while taking his sheathed sword off his back and throwing it to Karin to hold.

"Of course! I was getting a bit stir crazy being kept in the hospital for several long days and Tsunade-sama knew it was in the best interest of my health as well as everyone else there," replied Anko sweetly while Shikamaru shuddered since he knew that type of tone of voice from his Mother when she was in a mood you didn't want to cross.

"Hey! Why don't you ever let me hold that sword?" asked Suigetsu while feeling a bit peeved he didn't get to hold such an awesome sword.

Granted he got the purified Kusanagi, but that was beside the point.

"Are you an Uzumaki?" asked Naruto with Suigetsu shaking his head no.

"You know I'm not," replied Suigetsu with a scowl on his face.

"And that Suigetsu is your reason why. Now stop complaining or I'll freeze your waist while letting Karin kick you in the balls again," threatened Naruto since he found out that the man couldn't turn his body to water when hit if he's frozen in that spot.

"Okay! Okay! Don't say that so loud or else everyone will know how to hurt me! I don't want anyone to hurt my manhood!" exclaimed Suigetsu while making hand motions for Naruto to keep his voice down.

"What manhood?" remarked Karin smugly.

"Don't act so high and might with me flat chest? I've seen washboards with better racks then yours," commented Suigetsu, which earned him a smack to his head by Karin, and turning into water in the process.

"ASSHOLE!" yelled Karin since she was always a bit touchy on the fact her boobs were not as large as say...the Hyuuga girl's currently being hidden behind her jacket.

"Enough! Naruto-sama is about to spar. Shut up and watch!" commanded Jugo, who had created a deep level of respect for the blonde ninja when he was freed from his own self incarceration, and promised a chance to find a purpose in life where he would not hurt those he cared about.

The fact Naruto had been able to keep his promise so far was one of the reasons that Jugo now following the blonde. The fact Naruto had introduced him to Tsunade and explained things to the woman in the hopes of possible treatment options. Jugo had long since been plagued by the lack of control when it came to getting his more..._aggressive_ side. Naruto felt if anyone could help Jugo, it was Tsunade, and do what Orochimaru refused to do.

"Sorry," said Karin and Suigetsu at the same time.

"Begin!" exclaimed Anko, as she saw the two ready for their fight, and Neji making the first move.

Naruto knew all about the Hyuuga bloodline and what it could do when using Taijutsu with the Gentle Fist being the backbone of the clan's fighting prowess. The trick with the Hyuuga being up close in a fight is they can see chakra points with their eyes and truly decimate their opponents by striking them with chakra covering their hands. Naruto had done enough research on the matter to know you can't block such assaults or go toe to toe with a Hyuuga since it was fighting on their terms.

Naruto knew better then to do that. Instead, he waited until Neji attacked before making the first move, dodged the strikes aimed at his body. If the Hyuuga was unable to hit his target's chakra points, he could not hurt them, and thus becoming increasingly frustrated. The more frustrated the enemy becomes, the more mistakes he or she makes, and expels more energy in the process. While this happens, the target uses less energy, lasts longer then the Hyuuga aggressor, and finally repels the attacker when the time is right.

This was proven true when Neji became increasingly annoyed by being unable to hit the ever nimble and evasive Uzumaki he was trying to hit. Normally, he dealt with Shinobi who would block, or fight him in Taijutsu in the belief they could beat him in it. His own teammate Rock Lee being a prime example of almost all the numerous attempts and all failures at trying along with the one ninja among the Sound Four he fought while heading out to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke years ago. However, this ninja was not like Rock Lee, or that spider like ninja Kidomaru for that matter. The Uzumaki before him was moving too fast, too quickly to hit, and it was honestly a frustrating thing to handle.

"Wow! Look at Naruto go! He's so nimble. How can he be that flexible?" asked Ino while seeing Neji, a year older then her, a Prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan, and last year's Rookie of the Year at the Academy being unable to land a hit on Naruto.

"I don't know, but I would love to find out on a _personal_ level," remarked Anko, as she was getting perverted thoughts in her head, and the giggle she let out only proved it.

"Anko! Behave yourself. You're suppose to be the ref for this match. Not eye humping the one male your lusting for in the fight," remarked Kurenai while she had to admit the blonde was clearly being the one with the advantage here.

Though she failed to notice Anko's remark had an effect on her former student Hyuuga Hinata despite being near the girl and the atomic blush said girl was sporting.

As for Asuma, he was conflicted with himself at the idea of letting his Father's killer go free or walk around the village. Even if his dad had done horrible things while in the position of power as the Hokage of Konoha, the man was still his Father, and he did love the guy. On one hand, Asuma wanted to strangle Naruto for killing the old retired Kage the way he did, but at the same time, a part of the Jounin told him the old man deserved it, and couldn't fault the Uzumaki for running his sword through the Sandaime.

He was just glad Konohamaru wasn't here or the boy would get himself in a lot of trouble since his nephew idolized the Sandaime Hokage (all those failed so called "assassination attempts" not withstanding) and wanted to be just like him. Or at the very least surpass the old man and become the Kami no Shinobi like the Sandaime in order to get out of his shadow.

"You're skills are very good Neji-san. Deadly with precision, but it lacks something. Not skill. Not technique. Something along the lines of...spiritual? Mental perhaps?" remarked Naruto while dodging Neji's strikes and saw the Hyuuga was getting angry.

"There is nothing wrong with my Gentle Fist. It is perfect!" exclaimed Neji while trying to his Naruto's shoulder, but was dodged, and had the wrist grabbed before being thrown to the ground with a boot to his neck with a great deal of pressure on it.

Normally, Neji would fight this, but he had exhausted himself in trying to hit Naruto, and what strength he had left was overpowered by the Uzumaki who had more then enough to keep him pinned. The Hyuuga thought of using his free hand to strike at the boot on his throat, but the continued pressure to his neck made Neji realize his strike would do little to sway the blonde from relinquishing.

"If it were perfect Neji, then I would have lost within the first few seconds of our fight," remarked Naruto while tap the ground to indicate he gave up.

"Winner! Uzumaki Naruto!" exclaimed Anko happily while being extremely giddy right now with perverted thoughts running through her head.

(Elsewhere)

"OW! Damn it Haku! Why did you suddenly launch senbon needles at me?!" demanded Zabuza angrily at the girl while taking some needles out of his rib cage.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama. I had a sudden urge to hurt someone and Ao is not around right now," remarked Haku with a smile that certain women sport when they know the person they annoy won't hurt them.

"It's that damn brat again. Isn't it? He's around hot women and you're feeling territorial," accused Zabuza with Haku giggling while more senbon were in her hands.

"I don't know what you mean Zabuza-sama. It's not like I can feel when a woman or women are near my Naruto-kun and want to have sexual intimate relations with him before me," replied Haku sweetly in a way Mei did with Ao when threatening to kill him.

Meanwhile, Zabuza sported a sweat drop at her words.

"I didn't need hear that last part," commented Zabuza before he was hit in the knee with senbon needles and fought back the urge to scream.

"Oops! My hand slipped again Zabuza-sama. I think I'll go elsewhere to ensure I don't hurt you further. I wonder where Ao is right now?" replied Haku before walking off to find another victu-uh _practice dummy_ to target her unusual frustrations on.

"Damn it gaki. Get back here and go on a date with Haku! At this rate, I'll either die by Haku's hands with those twitchy fingers, or Mei's constant desire to be married, and being a Mother to my kids one day," said Zabuza to himself while fearing the latter right now more then the former.

And for good reason too since Terumi Mei one day being pregnant meant the woman's out of whack hormones and mood swings would be more volatile then ever! Add in her two bloodlines and the usual threats she made to kill people if they (namely Ao) said something stupid...Zabuza didn't want to be melted anytime soon. Or rather the manly part of him between his legs anytime soon. He knew she would do it too. Zabuza had an eye for detail and picking talent among the ninja he knew would have potential, Haku being a prime example, and knew that Mei was the kind of woman who would backup her threat to melt a man's pride if crossed.

It wasn't that Zabuza feared the sexual intimacy he wanted to have with Terumi Mei. Just the overall outcome that would follow it should the woman become pregnant.

(Back with Naruto)

"You fight in such a straightforward manner. No flexibility. You need to be prepared to fight someone who won't fight you on your terms Neji-san. I know of several ways to take down a Hyuuga that many clearly have yet to figure out. If you had been a Main Family member and I was a Kumo ninja, you would be in serious trouble my friend," said Naruto before extending his hand to the Hyuuga, who hesitated at first, but took it, and rubbed his neck.

"I will...consider your words Uzumaki-san," replied Neji while he saw Lee was bouncing on his feet and eager for a spar himself.

"You must face me in combat Naruto-san! I wish to test your Flames of Youth against my own!" exclaimed Lee while Tenten face palmed and groaned.

"Flames of what?" asked Naruto while looking confused.

"Ignore him about that. Just face my teammate in a spar please," pleaded Tenten with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"Very well. Do not hold back on me Lee," said Naruto with Lee looking excited by the process of going all out.

"I won't! Let's go!" exclaimed Lee before charging forward at incredible speed with his right fist cocked back.

Naruto quickly caught the punch, ignoring the pain in his hand since Genshin had always hit much harder, and held the fist firmly in place. Lee moved to add his left leg, which was caught by Naruto, who pushed Lee back, and motioned for him to come at him again. Lee smiled and nodded before doing just that. The green spandex ninja hit Naruto with a jump kick, which was blocked, followed several punches, another kick, a spinning punch, and another jump kick. Naruto unleashed a barrage of his own punches and kicks, alternating between Ryu's fighting style, and Genshin's when the latter was teaching the blonde from the start.

"He's going up against Lee and holding his own. Impressive. There are few ninja in this village who can do that," commented Gai while watching Naruto's fighting style with interest and studying the moves intently.

'He's the reason Minato and Kushina are dead. He's the reason the Sandaime is dead. The boy must pay,' thought Kakashi, as he narrowed his eye at Naruto, and wished the blonde to explode just from the stare alone.

"Jugo. The silver haired guy with the mask. The one who looks like a scarecrow. I sense negative thoughts coming from him," whispered Karin while Jugo looked at Kakashi and narrowed his eyes at him.

"He clearly wishes to harm Naruto-sama. Be alert," whispered Jugo while Suigetsu was grinning at the prospect of fighting the Jounin and cut him up.

As for Naruto and Lee, the two were starting to step up their game, and really hit each other hard with their attacks. Lee was currently holding his left side from where Naruto kicked him and a mean bruise on his face from the spin kick that followed it. As for Naruto himself, his armor was dented, but still repairable, and his healing factor with Kyuubi's chakra was kicking in to repair two cracked ribs from a punch that hit him.

"Your skill with Taijutsu is impressive Lee-san. There are few with the skill to damage on my armor or hurt me like you have," commented Naruto before raising his hand to indicate that the spar was to end to the other ninja's surprise.

"Thank you Naruto-san, but why are we stopping the spar?" asked Lee before he saw the blonde's eyes quickly dart to the group that had been the four Jounin who were senseis to both the Rookies and Gai's team.

"Because someone is about to do something violent to me," commented Naruto before he sensed the flaring of chakra where and the two looked to see Kakashi going through hand signs.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" exclaimed Kakashi before shooting a massive fireball at Naruto while Lee jumped out of the way.

Surprisingly for everyone watching, Naruto didn't move at all, and took the blast of fire head on without any fear at all. Acting quickly, several Jounin moved to launched Water Jutsus at the blaze while others restrained Kakashi, and forced the man to his knees.

"Why did you do that Kakashi? The boy was your sensei's son!" exclaimed Kurenai while she glared at the man angrily.

"He is also the reason Minato-sensei is dead. The reason Sandaime-sama is dead," replied Kakashi while Kurenai looked to strike him, but stopped when a cruel laughter was heard from the blaze, and made everyone pause to see a shadowy figure in the flame.

With a swipe of his hand, Naruto parted the fire around him, and had an evil look on his face with glowing crimson eyes while staring at the now shocked if not horrified Hatake Kakashi. Clearly the man did not expect Naruto take the hit, much less survive unharmed by the fire, and walk out of it like the two were one entity.

"How the mighty have fallen from their position on high, Hatake Kakashi," commented Naruto while walking toward the restrained Jounin, who was still failing to comprehend the simple fact the blonde had survived, and walking toward the man without so much as a scorch mark on his armor.

"You took that massive fireball head on. Anyone else would have been killed if they did that," whispered Kakashi with Naruto scowling at the Jounin while standing in front of him.

"I am not just anyone Kakashi-san. I am an Uzumaki on my Mother's side. I am of the Dragon lineage on my biological Father's side who was your sensei. I am also in a sense the son of the late Lord Genshin of the Black Spider Clan. I have seen and done things that would give you nightmares. I saw the depths of the Underworld and fought those very nightmares myself and other horrible things. You think a little ball of fire is going to frighten me? Is going to stop me? I am of the Dragon lineage. We were practically _born_ from the fire of the Dragon Gods themselves and thus are not afraid of its power, yet are respectful to it at the same time," replied Naruto before backhanding the Jounin across his masked face.

"You are also a Jinchuriki and murderer of your parents. You are a vile and evil thing that does not deserve to be loved or care about in the slightest!" Kakashi shot back angrily at Naruto despite the hit.

"Evil? Let me tell you what Lord Genshin told me once about being a ninja. The ninja way knows neither good nor evil. Its all about perception. About what we do that makes us _appear_ good or evil in the eyes others. We are shadows. We can walk in light and the darkness. Ninjas can do what others cannot and will not do. So what I did to your oh so precious Sandaime Hokage, what you accuse me of doing to my parents, and anyone else you feel that I have killed from Konoha unjustly...it wasn't evil. It just happened to be the way of the ninja," replied Naruto with Kakashi narrowing his eye at him.

"Then one could argue what happened to you growing up in Konoha wasn't good or evil either," argued Kakashi with Naruto shaking his head no.

"No. What happened to me was not the ninja way. How I was treated in this village was not the ninja way. Even Lord Genshin once told me what he saw that one day regarding how I was treated in this village was stupid as it was foolish. All my potential was being wasted away because of this village's hatred and spite against me. Lord Genshin said that was _NOT_ the ninja way in the slightest because it had nothing to do with being a ninja. It was the way of arrogance, greed, and stupidity. Everything the ninja way is against. It is everything _I _am against. You have followed a path that betrays the ninja way and thus are not a ninja in my eyes. _You_ Hatake Kakashi are not worthy of being a ninja and are a fool for believing that you still are one," countered Naruto with Kakashi glaring harder.

"I am more of a Shinobi then you could ever hope to be!" exclaimed Kakashi angrily.

"Before Lord Genshin died, he actually said with his last few words that he had no regrets in his life because he fought for a purpose greater then himself. Tell me Hatake Kakashi, before you die here today...do _YOU_ have any regrets worth noting?" asked Naruto coldly while bringing out a kunai and saw Kakashi looking unafraid.

"Nothing you would want to hear murderer!" replied Kakashi with equal coldness while Naruto let out a chuckle and his eyes flashed red for a second once more.

"Look around you Kakashi. Everyone here is a murderer. Everyone here has murdered at some point in time while being a ninja for this village. Including you I might add. Or did you think your past experience in the last Shinobi War didn't count as murder?" replied Naruto while Kakashi looked away since he didn't want to admit it.

"You're still a monster," whispered Kakashi while Naruto shrugging.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I am not. I'll let the Dragon Gods decide when I'm dead. As for you my Father's so called student? You will be judged by the Shinigami and my parents when you face them again. It should be interesting how you justify your actions to them when the time comes. I almost wish I were there to see it happen. _Almost_," replied Naruto while putting the kunai to Kakashi's throat.

"You won't kill me. Tsunade won't let you. She needs every strong ninja for the coming war with the Akatsuki," said Kakashi with Naruto smirking at him.

"Why would she need you then? You're not strong at all. Even at this age in your life, you are still just a boy trying to prove himself a man. Trying to get out of the shadows of both his Father and sensei while failing at every turn," said Naruto with Kakashi narrowing his eye at him.

"Then kill me. Slit my throat and see if Tsunade won't arrest you," challenged Kakashi while Naruto kept on grinning and pressed the blade against the exposed flesh along the neckline.

"Gladly," said Naruto, but was stopped by Asuma, and Gai from moving the blade from left to right though they couldn't push the kunai away from the neck either.

"We can't let you do it Naruto-san. Kakashi is right. We do need him despite what he just did," said Gai while giving his now former friend a glare.

"Very well. He gets one warning. Next time he pulls something like that...the man will be neighbors with the former Uchiha at the hospital," threatened Naruto before pulled the kunai away and holstered it.

"In the meantime I'm taking him to Hokage-sama so he can explain himself to her," said Anko while vanishing with him while Gai, and Asuma were with her to help.

With that done, Naruto looked at the other Rookies, and Gai's old team to see they were a bit intimidated by what he just said as well as did. It was clear to them that Naruto was not all talk like some of the Rookies had first thought when he only hinted at what his life was like being a ninja. They saw in his eyes when appearing from that ball of fire that the blonde had indeed seen and done things that were beyond their comprehension. Had been apart of missions where he fought evils that would haunt anyone of them if they saw what he did.

They also knew that Naruto was not afraid to kill someone who crossed him if they chose to just backstab his person because he was a Jinchuriki.

"Haven't you done enough?!" questioned Sakura, who made her presence known while Sai was beside her with that fake smile on his face.

Though inwardly, the pale boy was deathly afraid of him.

"And what have I done to upset you Haruno-san?" asked Naruto with Sakura glaring at him in anger.

She had come a long way in the last few years after Wave Country. Even more so when Sasuke had gone rogue in the pursuit of power, only to be found, and returned in a way that many would argue was less then half of person. Sakura had tried to give her love to the boy after she heard the news, hoping to get his affection for being the loyal girl above all others, and finally get that one date with the path leading to going steady to eventual marriage.

Only to see just how broken the boy truly was in more ways than one. The rumors that followed, which were soon confirmed to be true about Sasuke no longer being an Uchiha, and a lost cause in reviving the clan hit hard. Her Mother had told Sakura time and time again to get Sasuke to like her, date her, and eventually marry with children one day being on the way.

Now it was lost. For the last three years (give or take a few months), Sakura's dream of being the future Mrs. Uchiha Haruno Sakura, and Mother to Sasuke's children.

Since that time, Sakura upped her training. Trying to get stronger and became Tsunade's apprentice like Hinata had become in the medical field to find a way to reverse _some_ of what was done to Sasuke. It was perfectly clear from Sasuke's own testimony regarding the description of the attacker that Naruto was not the one who was responsible for the crushing defeat the former Uchiha had that day. But it was also clear the blonde _was_ from the same clan the ninja responsible for it and thus made him guilty by association. She had vowed to make the clan or at the very least make Naruto pay for his actions against Sasuke and Konoha regardless of his reasons for doing it.

"You killed two Kages. Your clan crippled Sasuke-kun. You have practically made all of Konoha look like hypocrites to the rest of the world!" answered Sakura angrily at Naruto while the blonde had put on his kitsune mask.

"Please! One Hokage was a backstabbing liar. The other was a total fake. As for Konoha itself? I had nothing to do with that last part. Your village did that on its own without my help in the slightest. I merely...brought such dirty dealings to light," replied Naruto while Sakura continued to glare at him.

With the Civilian and Shinobi Council arrested, Tsunade claimed the power that had been slowly stripped from her position since the Yondaime Hokage died. Hiruzen had let this happen knowing he could take it back anytime, but chose not to due to the various illegal (even by Shinobi standards) activities being performed, and thus gave the old Hokage plausible deniability should an investigation be made. Not only that, but his successor would be given that same distinction, and thus all of those around the Hokage position would take the hit. Now that Tsunade was in full control of the Hokage seat and all the power it first had when Senju Hashirama was the Shodaime Hokage, the woman was making it known to Konoha that Uzumaki Naruto was not to be harmed. At all! Tsunade even told the citizens and Shinobi of Konoha that Naruto was allowed to _kill them_ if they tried anything.

Something the people of Konoha didn't like to hear this since to them, it was like they were having their favorite seemingly indestructible toy they all loved to hate, and abuse being taken from him. Many protested. Some had even tried to attack Naruto during his time in Konoha, thinking the order was a bluff like punishment of the repealed law the Sandaime Hokage first made about Naruto's Kyuubi Jinchuriki status being kept from the younger generation. In truth, the law was not the Sandaime Hokage's doing at all, but rather the Clan Heads trying to protect Naruto, who they felt deserved a fighting chance with the younger generation, and their own children while knowing the adults would not in any sense of the word.

The only reason the late Sandaime Hokage went along with it was due to a plan to let the law stay in existence until Naruto was in his teens, have it repealed by either himself, or his successor when an excuse presented itself. When that happened, the Sandaime knew the younger generation, or most of them anyway, would turn on Naruto in an instant. The boy would be hated by the majority all over again, a life forever bound to a village that would hate him, and any children he had that would become future the Jinchuriki in his place for Konoha to use as weapons.

He was only partially successful in his plans.

The younger generation were confused since they didn't know what to believe anymore due to their parents saying one thing, but the Gondaime Hokage saying another. Who were they to believe? Their parents had always raised them to listen to what they had to say. To trust them no matter what. That being their parents, they were always right. But the Hokage was suppose to be the supreme leader of the village, the one who you could trust on all Shinobi matters, and answer almost any question related to it. That what they said about all things ninja were absolute and the Hokage was to be trusted above all other people in the field. Naruto being a Jinchuriki was a Shinobi matter and a major issue the Gondaime Hokage addressed shortly after her meeting.

Some were afraid of Naruto for the power he held inside of his body. Others hated him for it. Some wanted to reserve judgment until they saw what he did for themselves. And some didn't believe Naruto was a monster at all, but a person who got the short end of the stick.

"You had no right to do that! You are not a Konoha Shinobi. You are not one of us! You are a monster! You deserve to die for your crimes!" exclaimed Sakura angrily while Sai moved a few steps away from her while he still smiled his fake smile.

The pale boy knew how dangerous Naruto could be seeing as Danzo was not a man to be caught off guard or killed easily. In Sai's observant eyes, this was a ninja who was five steps ahead of your two when plotting your demise, and had the skill to execute his plans for said death.

Sai knew better to provoke this preverbal dragon with a stick and decided to let the pink haired kunoichi do it herself.

"You're right. I'm not one of _you_. And by you, I mean I'm not a bigot who sees something they fear, and hate simply because they choose not to see the truth. You just hear people say 'demon', point to me, and just assume I am one without even considering the idea that they could be wrong. You just assume they are right. You won't even stop to think that it would be best to get to know someone better rather then follow the mentality of the mob. A mob by the way, that has been growing, and now coming this way," remarked Naruto sadly while sighing at the stupidity of people this village seemed to have no shortage of even after all these years with him not in it.

"He's right. A large mob. Mostly low level chakra signatures, but some of them are high. Like _Jounin_ level high," said Karin with Jugo narrowing his eyes and Suigetsu grinning like a mad man.

"Finally! I get to cut up some people! exclaimed Suigetsu with Kusanagi out and he was eager to spill some blood.

"Why would they come here? Don't they know Hokage-sama won't tolerate this?" asked Ino with Shikamaru sighing and shaking his head.

"They simply don't care about what Hokage-sama said earlier Ino. I mean, who is going to enforce her decision? Konoha Shinobi? Some of them are in this very mob heading our way. Aside from us, who is going to enforce the Hokage's decision?" asked Shikamaru, as he saw the mob getting closer, all brandishing weapons, and bloodlust oozing off of them.

"You can leave if you want. I won't hold it against you. In fact, I would rather you not see what I'm going to do to them," said Naruto while drawing both the Biju Sword _and _the Blade of the Archfiend with both weapons showing they were incredibly powerful.

"Yosh! I will not leave a fellow comrade to fight alone! What the mob plans to do is most unyouthful!" exclaimed Lee while Naruto saw the spandex ninja's comrades nodding in agreement.

"What he said, just don't have me repeat it word for word," said Tenten with Neji nodding in agreement.

"It is illogical to abandon you after doing so much for Konoha, even if the village does not appreciate it," said Shino while Hinata nodded while she was disappointed that Kiba was currently under house arrest by his Mother for what he did in the Hokage's office.

"We won't let them hurt you," stated Hinata firmly, as she wasn't about to abandon him again like she was force to as a child, and would defend Naruto against this new group of bullies.

Ones far more worse then those of her childhood.

"Give us the demon," said one of the members of the mob.

"Its time for him to die!" exclaimed another member who was a woman.

"Send him to Hell!" exclaimed another with a pitchfork.

"Please stand aside Hyuuga-sama. We have orders to kill this..._thing_ behind you," said a Chuunin with a tanto in hand.

"On whose orders and whose authority?" demanded Hinata knowing this Chuunin had to say who it was and show proof.

"The Shinobi and Civilian Council," said the Chuunin with most of the Rookies frowning since they knew the Councils were arrested for treasonous crimes against the village.

"You do realize you're following the orders of those the Hokage has charged with treason and various other charges, right?" asked Shikamaru with the Chuunin now going silent with his tanto being gripped tightly in his hand.

"He knows. He just doesn't care. To him, the Hokage's orders regarding me are as hollow as the inside of a drum," remarked Naruto, as he stepped around Hinata, and had his two swords ready for a fight.

"You have no business being here you monster. Your kind are an abomination! Your kind have no business being in this world and should be wiped out!" exclaimed the Chuunin angrily while Naruto just laughed at him.

"That's funny considering this village and the others keep making those like myself. Don't you find it odd that I am the third generation Jinchuriki? Don't you know that Uzumaki Kushina before me and Uzumaki Mito before her were also Jinchuriki? That they were the wives of past Hokages? If the Shodaime, the Yondaime, and their wives who they both loved very much were standing here today right in front of you...would you be so insulting? Or is the idea of insulting them when they are not around something that you feel is allowed due to the fact they are dead?" challenged Naruto with the mob looking hesitant and fearful.

"He's trying to make us doubt ourselves. Don't listen to him!" said a Jounin with some of the crowd listening to him while a few still look unsure.

"You should listen to me. If you turn back now, I won't kill you, and just let the Hokage decide your fate," said Naruto with the mob taking his offer like an insult and became angry at him.

"Kill him!" exclaimed someone from the mob with the large number of people charging at him.

"Can't say I didn't try," whispered Naruto while getting ready to fight the angry mob.

'Now's my chance. That monster will never suspect me since he's so focused on the mob I alerted to come here,' thought Sakura while moving slowly and quietly up to Naruto with a kunai held discreetly in hand with the intent to stab him in the back of the neck.

She also underestimated Naruto's sensory powers and Karin's for that matter. Just when Sakura got close enough to strike Naruto, Karin threw a kunai at the back of pink haired kunoichi's right shoulder. Sakura cried out in pain, making her drop the kunai she was holding just as she raised the attacking arm. The other Rookies saw it too, but had been too slow to do anything. They were shocked Sakura would be a support of the mob aimed at hurting the blonde Uzumaki. As for Naruto himself, he spun around without hesitation, and stabbed Sakura in the chest with the Blade of the Archfiend.

The shock of herself not only failing to kill him was showing on her face, but the fact he had killed her instead without any regret.

"M-Monster!" gasped Sakura before Naruto pulled his sword out and watched the girl fall to the ground dead.

"Does anyone else wish to join her?" asked Naruto coldly with the mob looking fearful of him at first before it gave way to anger and made the mob want his blood even more.

"KILL HIM! AVENGE THE KONOHA KUNOICHI!" yelled the mob as one and they charged him once more.

"I don't have time for this shit," remarked Naruto angrily, as his mind soon found itself going back in time, the faces of the mob appearing before him when he was younger, and how they all had their fun in beating him as a child.

He remembered their laughter, their joy, and their happiness while they launched wave after wave of beatings on his body. They were thrilled to see him suffer. Thrilled to see him on the edge of death, waiting for what they believed was the inevitable end to the Kyuubi brat, and were anxious to see the blonde brat die. But now things were different and this was no longer a moment in time from his childhood. He was Uzumaki Naruto the adult. Not Uzumaki Naruto the child. A naive child who would have taken those hits, healed, and lived the next day waiting for a repeat beating from the previous day with similar people, yet different weapons.

Not this time. Today would be a difference between the past and the present Uzumaki Naruto.

The difference being that _this_ Uzumaki Naruto of today didn't take crap from _anybody_!

With that in mind, Naruto moved toward the mob, cutting them down viciously without hesitation, without mercy, and spraying blood everywhere around him. The Rookies and Gai's team rushed to aid Naruto in his fight against the mob aiming to kill him. Despite their misgivings in fighting or even killing citizens and Shinobi of Konoha, these people were committing treasonous actions against the Hokage's orders. Naruto had proven that while he wasn't part of the village anymore, he had helped it by weeding out the corrupt, and greedy individuals who used everyone around them to advance their own sinister ambitions. Sadly, the very greed, and corruption those in power had embraced had spread to the people in the belief that they were entitled to do whatever they wanted. That Kami himself had blessed them and basically said "do whatever you want I give you permission to do anything to everyone else not from this village" to make them feel no guilt in their actions whatsoever.

It would only be through their own deaths and severe injuries would they realize just how wrong they were in that assumption.

When the final body fell, Naruto was stained in the blood of his enemies, and flicked the crimson liquid off his blades before sheathing them. Slowly, he turned to the others who had helped him in battle, his face covered by the kitsune mask, and therefore made his own feelings on this matter unknown to them. The only exception being Karin, who had been brawling during the fighting, and knocking people down rather then killing them. She could sense what was going on through Naruto despite his ability to suppress the feelings deep down and knew her cousin was having thoughts of uncertainty at this point. Not that Karin could blame Naruto given what had just happened and around those he was trying to bond with after so many years being away from the village.

"Karin. Suigetsu. Jugo. We're leaving. Now!" commanded Naruto seriously before he vanished in a swirl of wind and the others nodding before doing the same.

"Naruto-kun wait!" protested Hinata, but it was too late to stop him, or his group from leaving.

"What the Hell happened here?" demanded Tsunade, as she appeared with Neko, and her ANBU team when they felt a lot of chakra spiking in this area.

The Senju woman was grilling Kakashi for information in her office while Anko was in the room when it pulsed louder then she knew it should be and knew trouble was afoot. When she came here with the ANBU, they bodies everywhere either sliced to pieces, or on the ground broken with those bodies being alive yet in pain.

"The short version Hokage-sama? The people of Konoha fucked up," replied Shikamaru with Tsunade gritting her teeth and glaring at the pile of bodies lying on the ground of those still alive.

When she got through with them, they would _wish_ Naruto had cut them to pieces!

"He probably went to the Namikaze Estates to rest Hokage-sama. Its the only place in Konoha he can really go and has been staying since being in the village," replied Neko while Tsunade looked ready to lash out at someone.

"His group went with him," added Shikamaru with Tsunade sighing in frustration since those three with Naruto were going to make sure no one got near him without reason.

"Damn it! I wanted Naruto to form bonds with you and the village. To show him that it is not filled with bigots anymore or that they are now in the minority. Now he'll think I was lying to him. That my word means nothing!" exclaimed Tsunade in frustration.

"I could talk to him Hokage-sama," offered Hinata since she had formed some type of bond with Naruto and knew he would trust her.

"I don't know if that is a good idea Hinata-sama. He seemed a bit...on edge," remarked Neij with concern for his cousin.

After what happened in the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries where he defeated Hinata, the Branch family member felt proud he had crushed his weaker cousin in battle, and soon returned to the Hyuuga Clan with a sense of pride. It left him however, when his Uncle Hiashi, Hinata's Father ordered him to meet in his office so they could have a talk, and for Neji the word "talk" meant "beat the crap out of you for hurting my daughter" in the translation. When alone in the room, Hiashi had asked Neji about the fight with Hinata, and told the boy to be honest. Neji did just that and told how Hinata fought, yet lost to him since Fate smiled down on the Branch family, and did not feel guilty in hurting the Hyuuga girl the way he did.

As for Hiashi, he showed neither sadness nor anger at his eldest daughter losing to Neji, but rather showed disappointment, and the young Hyuuga thought it was aimed at Hinata. However, Hiashi told Neji that he was disappointed in Neji for not even realizing that the victory was his not because of Fate, but because Hinata _allowed it_. When Neji frowned and asked Hiashi how that was possible since he was clearly the superior fighter, Hiashi sighed at his question before pointing to his own forehead, and then at Neji's own to help the boy understand.

Hinata did not use the Cage Bird Seal on him. Hinata did not take the easy way out. She did not humiliate him in front of the others by using the Cage Bird Seal to force the boy into submission like any other Main family member would have in her place. Hiashi went further by asking Neji if Hinata ever used the Cage Bird Seal when growing up? If she ever hated Neji or tried to treat him like he was lower then her in any sense of the word? When Neji answered no each time, Hiashi asked him one final number of questions that made the Hyuuga boy realize his anger had been misplaced in hating Hinata for the loss of his own Father.

_If she did nothing to hurt you Neji, why did you lash out at her like she did your whole life? Is it because of your Uncle, my twin brother Hizashi being used to take my place in the negotiations with Kumo? Do you honestly believe that a child of three years could best a fully grown adult and one who is an experienced ninja too? Fate does not shine on us __**that much**__ my nephew. You will find there are two types of victores. One which you earn and the other wish is given. Hinata could have chosen the path of the being given her victory through the Cage Bird Seal. A move anyone else in the clan, even Hanabi would have taken in her position. Yet she didn't. Hinata wanted to earn it. That showed great strength Neji. Courage. Determination. While the Elders will frown upon her defeat by your hands, I see it as show of strength. I see it as a victory in terms of knowing that my daughter did not take the easy way out. Anyone can take the easy way out if given the option, but only someone truly special will take the hard way, regardless if they win or lose._

After that, Neji felt his life slowly changing, and that he was slowly changing in regards to his thoughts about his cousin lying in the hospital. He went to visit her days later when she was feeling better and they had a nice long talk that covered almost the entire day. Even after beating her viciously in the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries, Hinata didn't hate him for it, and said that while she wished their fight never happened, it did help in its own way. Hinata told him how her dream was to unite the family as one, to make the entire family come together, and all share the same seal without the need to subjugate the other. She wanted to take away the pain, the suffering the clan was going through by dividing the family in such a way that it would destroy itself from within one day, and she loved her family too much to see that happen. By the end of their long talk, Neji found himself breaking down into tears, placing his head on the side of the bed, and begging Hinata for forgiveness for what he did to her in the Preliminaries.

Naturally, Hinata had given it to him, and only asked that Neji let go of his anger against the Main family. If only just for her and the dream of uniting the clan as one someday in the future.

"All right! Hinata go visit Naruto. Try talking to him and see that we do care about him. Use that alluring female Hyuuga charm your Mother had if you have to," said Tsunade with a smirk and made Hinata blush since the girl felt the Hokage was implying she get _close _to Naruto.

While the Hokage was joking with her, Hinata honestly did not mind the idea of going down that route when it came to Naruto. Hinata saw a beacon of hope for the world. For the Elemental Countries. The Hyuuga girl felt an urge to fly into the heavens and fly with him whenever she was around the blonde.

Bowing slightly, Hinata left to visit the Namikaze Estates, and hoped Naruto would see her despite everything that has happened. For too long he was hiding under a mask of some kind to hide his pain, his rage, his fury, and anger at the world that hurt him for so long with Konoha being the center of it all. Konoha had become the blonde Uzumaki's Hell and it was filled with many demons that had yet to be exorcized despite the strong mentality Naruto possessed.

Hinata wished to help him with those demons in anyway she could.

(Elsewhere)

"OW! Haku-sama, please stop throwing senbon needles at me!" pleaded Ao, as he had found himself to be the unfortunate person in the young woman's line of sight when the urge to throw pointy objects came about, and as usual...she had good aim.

If the needles in both his kneecaps were any indication.

"I'm sorry Ao-san. I felt a sudden disturbance in the natural order of things pertaining to my heart. As if another woman was moving in on the man I will one day marry," replied Haku before she felt it yet again and threw more senbon needles at Ao.

This time hitting him in the groined.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Ao while holding his crotch and falling to his knees while crying from the intense pain he was now in.

'Damn it brat! You are making Haku go psycho again. GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND GO ON A DATE WITH HER ALREADY!' thought Zabuza knowing it was only a matter of time before Haku had destroyed Ao beyond repair medically in the form of being her practice dummy before turning her sights to him.

And despite his overall fear of getting Mei pregnant, Zabuza did want to one day have kids. And Kami hoping...with eyebrows!

(A/N: YAY! A super long chapter for everyone to read. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Once More with Feeling

(Mt. Myoboku)

Jiraiya was kneeling in front of the Elder Toad, getting chewed out by the old summons, and nursing the scar that was now on his face as well as his chest. The man had to explain his sudden arrival to them, why his horned helmet was not on his head, and how he got such a serious injury that the Elder Toad sensed was filled with supernatural energies that could not fully heal. The scars themselves would forever be apart of Jiraiya's body, not to mention a constant reminder of who it was that caused it, and the incident in the Hokage's Office.

"We warned you Jiraiya. Time and time again. Yet you provoked the dragon into a fight and now you have been burned by the fire shot from its mouth with the scars to show for the act," said the Elder Toad while Jiraiya listened to him while he nodded his head, but on the inside the man was seething, and it showed in his eyes.

"Had you listened to us instead of your foolish sensei for a Hokage, this would not have happened," scolded Pa since he had not approved of the Sandaime Hokage's actions over the years and didn't like how the old monkey sucked Jiraiya into his schemes for greater power that hurt too many people in the process.

"My sensei knew what he was doing. The plan was foolproof. It would have worked if not for the interference of that Black Spider Clan," grumbled Jiraiya, but was smacked on the back of his head by Ma, and it was clear she didn't like what he did either.

"That's hardly the point Jiraiya! You were and still are trying to interfering in a prophecy we told you in confidence. You wanted to be a ninja of great significance, one that would put you out of Orochimaru's shadow, and thus were told of a future where you would be training one of the greatest ninjas of our time. Never _once_ did we say for you to use the boy for Konoha's personal gain. The Child of Prophecy was and still is meant to impact the entire Elemental Countries. Whether for good or ill is not in your hands to decide. The Child of Prophecy will decide things of his own _freewill_ Jiraiya. No one here has the right to interfere in what he does and to do so...brings death to everyone," scolded Ma while Jiraiya looked away while sensing him still being stubborn.

"No one person should have that much absolute power to decide the Fate of the Shinobi villages or the Elemental Countries," remarked Jiraiya before he was smacked in the back of the head by Pa once more.

"Do not act like a hypocrite in my presence Jiraiya. I won't allow it! You yourself have been trying to gain such absolute power for yourself ever since Hiruzen poisoned that dimwitted mind of yours. No doubt favoring Orochimaru in order to instigate that in you further. Don't think we don't know of you trying to steal from the secret Uzumaki Clan shrines all over Fire Country on Hiruzen's orders to learn how to be a Seal Master of their caliber. You never could stand being in anyone's shadow, whether it was Orochimaru's, Minato's, Kushina's, and even your sensei Hiruzen. The only reason you didn't try to go against him was because of your desire to seek his approval in your deeds against the others. Something you never gained and I imagine never would have gained since the old monkey wanted you under thumb to keep doing his dirty work for him," said Pa while Jiraiya wincing at being caught, but glared at the old toad in front of him.

"If you knew that, then why not cut me out of the contract? Why keep me around?" asked Jiraiya in a semi-demanding tone.

"Because you gave us those Uzumaki Clan Scrolls to figure out how to break them open for you to look at and we told you we would. But in truth Jiraiya, we have never made the attempt, and had no intention of trying since we already knew how to open them," said Pa with Jiraiya looking betrayed.

"What?! If you already knew how to open them all, then why didn't you tell me?! Why did you use me? Lie to me?" demanded Jiraiya with the Toads in the room shaking their heads at the man's inability to understand his own hypocrisy.

"Because what you were asking us to do was _wrong _Jiraiya! We held onto the Uzumaki Clan legacy you gave to us knowing that one day the Child of Prophecy may or may not stand before us through your manipulative machinations. In the event that happened, we were going to give such knowledge to him, and ensure he got the _proper training_ you would have denied the boy from the start. We used _you _like you planned to use Naruto, but the only difference is our intentions were to _help him_ achieve his destiny rather than achieve the goals of a power hungry village along with equally power hungry idiots like you inside of it!" exclaimed Pa while finding the old saying "Turnabout is fair play" to ring true here.

"What I have done was for the good of Konoha! Can't you see that! If the world is going to possibly burn, I wanted to ensure Konoha survived it! You had no right to manipulate me like that!" exclaimed Jiraiya before he hit in the back of his head by both Pa and Ma Toad with enough force to knock him down onto the ground.

"And you had no right to make the attempt at manipulating Naruto! You betrayed him, Minato, Kushina, the clans he came from, and everything the Toads stand for Jiraiya. You have no right to judge us on our own decision to hide this from you when your past actions are far more guilty! At least _WE_ did it to preserve the balance. _You _did it out of pure greed and desire for power as well as to make Konoha the only ninja village in the Elemental Countries while everything else fell! You planned to make Konoha an island surrounded by a sea of death and destruction! As it stands we can no longer allow you to be our summoner. Your time being apart of the Toad Contract is over Jiraiya," declared the Elder Toad before using his power to nullify Jiraiya's name from the Toad Contract and removed the man's ability to use Sage Mode ever again.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I WILL NOT...!" yelled Jiraiya before he was gone in a "poof!", which meant he had been sent out of the mountain, and away from the Toads.

"Send a Toad to Uzumaki Naruto. Tell the boy what has happened and what we wish to offer him to show how sorry we are for all that has happened," ordered the Elder Toad with Gamabunta nodding.

(Konoha-Two Days Later)

Hinata was making her way slowly to the Namikaze Estates, using the time to collect her thoughts while worried about what would transpire with Naruto given his possible state of mind, and the fact Konoha was still the same as he remembered it to be as a child. When Tsunade had told Hinata to talk to Naruto, she was fine with it, but the Hyuuga felt going right after him so soon after it had happened would be counterproductive, and gave the blonde his much needed space to think. Hinata was hoping that Naruto would see that it was not his fault he was hated and the village for all its ill would have enough value to him to possibly stay. To create new bonds, plant roots in the village, and become the hero she knew he was meant to be for Konoha. But given the way Konoha had reacted to his return, Hinata easily saw why the blonde wished to keep his identity a secret, and the Hyuuga girl inwardly scorned herself for revealing it.

But what choice did she have when announcing his identity to those in the meeting room of the Hokage Tower? Jiraiya was aiming to take all his anger, and aggression out on the ninja in his Masked Regent apparel. The fight would have spilled right out into the streets of the village below where the Toad Sannin would have gotten aid from the other Konoha Shinobi around him and unmasked the blonde once restrained.

Hinata shuddered to think what would happen if that were the case since Jiraiya made it perfectly clear that his intentions toward Naruto were anything but noble.

"What are you doing here Hyuuga?" asked Suigetsu, as he was playing with Kusanagi, and had a small smirk on his face that did little to hide his bloodlust.

"I am here to see Naruto-kun. Please let me pass," requested Hinata while hoping the path of politeness would give her the means to see Naruto.

"And why should I do that for you? Konoha has already made its point earlier in wanting the Boss dead. For all I know, you want to do the same thing, but with that Gentle Fist of yours. Maybe I should chop off your hands first just to be safe," remarked Suigetsu while getting up and grinning further while Hinata frowned slightly.

"I am not here to fight you or Naruto-kun. I just want to talk," replied Hinata in the hopes this would not turn ugly.

"That's what they all say girl. You say you want to talk and the next thing you know, your body is being experimented on by some pale ass snake like guy, and then get locked up in a glass jar while in liquid form," remarked Suigetsu, as he had heard that line, and wasn't about to let his guard down just because some pretty Hyuuga girl "just wanted to talk".

"Enough Suigetsu! Naruto-sama will speak with her," replied Jugo, who had gotten the nod from Karin about the Hyuuga's intentions, and Naruto himself had also wanted to talk to her again.

"You're no fun," grumbled Suigetsu while letting the girl pass.

"Thank you Jugo-san. Karin-san," replied Hinata with a smile to the two in front of her.

"You were among the first to stand up for Naruto-sama since his arrival here in Konoha and have his trust while in the village. It is not something to be given lightly," said Jugo while hinting that such a thing with Naruto was given to only a select few.

"I understand," replied Hinata before walking into the house to see Naruto.

"Why is it that all the girls around me have bigger chests than me? Even with the Hyuuga hiding it behind that jacket, I can tell she's got large breasts," remarked Karin with a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"Who knows. Maybe you're secretly a guy and a cross dresser," answered Suigetsu with a grin, but it was removed when Karin kicked him in the face and it turned to water.

"ASSHOLE!" yelled Karin while Jugo sighed at their antics.

Why Naruto tolerated them doing this was beyond him.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was in the backward, practicing what he had learned from his Father's library, and the knowledge inside of it. While his skills with in the Sealing Arts were slightly second only to the Uzumaki Clan, it was still first rate work, and Naruto felt a sense of pride in knowing his Father was skilled in this field. When Naruto wasn't comparing his Father's sealing designs to that of his Mother's, the blonde focused on the Rasengan that from the late Yondaime Hokage's own notes was incomplete, and needed an elemental affinity to make it more devastating. Sadly, the man's death had prevented such a step from being finished, but Naruto felt that once the incomplete Rasengan was perfected in terms of being summoned to his hands, he could begin working on adding the elemental portion to it, and finish his Father's work. There was also the issue with the Hiraishin no Jutsu, but Naruto felt such a move would require further study when time permitted given the level of difficulty was much higher.

One step at a time.

"It is a good thing your bloodline provides such strong crystals Guren. They make perfect target practice dummies," remarked Naruto while Guren smiled and bowed her head at the compliment.

"You honor me Naruto-sama. I never really thought about using my bloodline like this," said Guren, which was true due to it usually being used to hurt others, and she had to admit it was a nice change of pace.

Orochimaru never truly appreciated her bloodline unless it was meant to benefit him in some way. But Naruto was different. She had heard of the Sannin's death while she was in the very underground base and at first, Guren wanted to avenge Orochimaru. But that all changed after he had defeated her in combat and chose to spare the woman's life since he felt killing someone with such potential was a waste. He also had explained that it was only because of Guren's unique bloodline that Orochimaru had been interested in her and kept the woman around. At first, the kunoichi tried to deny it, but given the simple fact Orochimaru had sacrificed Kabuto in a heartbeat (no pun intended) just to save his own life, it was difficult to find the desire to fight the snake's killer.

So she decided to see how things would progress with Naruto being her new Master and how things would progress from there. So far, Guren wasn't disappointed in following the blonde, and was even impressed with Naruto's abilities. He had even entrusted her to be his exist strategy to get him out of the village should things in Konoha get too dicey when here.

Orochimaru would have never done that and even if he did, there was always the chance the Sannin would have used her as a sacrifice.

"Well from now on you should. Not only does it help when practicing with the far more dangerous Jutsus under our arsenal, we can test the overall strength of the crystals you make, and if they can be made stronger," replied Naruto before turning to see Hinata was standing there with her hands in front of her.

"Am I interrupting?" asked Hinata with Naruto shaking his head no.

"Not at all Hinata-chan. I just finished testing several Jutsus from the clan library against Guren's crystal based bloodline," answered Naruto with Hinata smiling a little while her worry about upsetting him was fading away.

"Can we talk?" asked Hinata with Naruto nodding while having a feeling that would be the case.

"Follow me to my study. Guren, keep practicing on your own. Ask Jugo or Suigetsu to help if you want. Just make sure not to push things too far with the former. Tsunade said his treatment regiment isn't fully ready yet in the event he becomes unstable," said Naruto with Guren nodding.

Soon enough, Naruto along with Hinata made it to his study that was once his Father's, but stopped to give Karin a pointed "do not eavesdrop on us" look, and Karin rubbed the back of her head sheepishly since she did plan to do just that. Not to be mean of course, but rather to secretly help Naruto if the conversation with the Hyuuga girl should he need it later.

She was an Uzumaki after all and Karin wanted to help her distant cousin.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier. With the mob and everything else prior to that. I'm sorry I revealed your identity as the Masked Regent. I just...Jiraiya of the Sannin would have done everything in his power to subdue you. Even taking the fight into the streets. If other Shinobi rallied to aid him...," explained Hinata with Naruto just smiling at her since he found the semi-panicked look on the cute woman's face amusing.

If just a tad.

"I know Hinata-chan. I could sense as much when you stood in front of Jiraiya and were ready to fight him. I also know that Jiraiya would have forced our inevitable fight out into the open and there was a chance other ninja from this village would have moved to aid him in combat. While I would have cut quite a few of them down, it would only take one to make the mask I wore fall off, and reveal my identity to him. If that happened, Jiraiya would have no doubt acted in taking me away to be remolded as a loyal Konoha Shinobi, and Tsunade would have been unable to stop him," replied Naruto with Hinata letting out a small sigh of relief.

"So you're not mad at me?" asked Hinata hopefully with Naruto smiling further while shaking his head no.

"No. I am a bit sad I can't use my Masked Regent form as much as I would like if Jiraiya does decide to reveal who I am under it or Konoha doing it for him. _BUT_, I never really intended the Masked Regent look to be a long-term thing for me, and my Yami Kitsune Jigumo alias is the one I prefer to have instead," explained Naruto with Hinata nodding since she figured as much given the Masked Regent must constantly stayed masked to keep his identity a constant secret from others.

"I personally like your theatric performance as the Masked Regent," said Hinata, as she felt his way of portraying such a character worked perfectly, and confused everyone he ever came across with the persona.

"Thank you. I try. To be honest, the Masked Regent wasn't originally mine to begin with. He was someone else's 'character' if you will and was a villain of mine for awhile," said Naruto before he explained what happened on the other side of the world with Theodore being the Masked Regent along with the source where the Mark of Murder came from that he used on Orochimaru.

"And he let you use it?" asked Hinata with Naruto shrugging.

"More or less. Theodore couldn't exactly use it himself anymore," explained Naruto with a smirk while Hinata nodded.

"You have been through a lot. More then anyone possibly in Konoha even," said Hinata, as she could see it in the way he walked, in his eyes, and the way his voice trailed off at moments when recalling a memory of the past.

"I don't doubt that. I have seen things that would make even the most hardened Shinobi in Konoha if not the Elemental Countries tremble in fear," whispered Naruto while letting out a sigh following that statement.

"And yet...I see you are still tormented by your own nightmares. Your own fears," replied Hinata with Naruto going stiff and glance at her.

"So you noticed," commented Naruto with Hinata nodding.

"Yes. So did Tsunade-sama. She knows Konoha has made things increasingly difficult for you since being here. That wasn't what she wanted. Tsunade-sama just wanted you to form bonds with us, to see not everyone in the village hates you, and possibly consider moving back to Konoha to be a ninja here," said Hinata in the hopes of her explanation would clear things up for him.

"I know. I figured it out the moment she asked me to stay longer than I originally planned after exposing the corruption to the Hokage and Clan Heads. I only agreed because it was not a battle I felt like engaging in at the time and maybe...just maybe...I too believed it was possible to form bonds with some of the people here in the village. Though after what happened two days ago...I don't think I have made a lot of friends or deep bonds in Konoha for that matter. There is nothing here to keep me rooted to this village for long," replied Naruto sadly while Hinata looked sad as well.

"Nothing? What about Tsunade-sama? She is your cousin from the Senju Clan. And what about Hana? You saved her years ago. She's always wanted to meet you since that day. I also want you to stay too," Hinata offered with those examples making Naruto think for a second before making that key decision.

"I know Tsunade-sama is my cousin Hinata-chan. I made sure to know things about the Uzumaki Clan and its connections to the Elemental Countries. I also understand she is my long lost Godmother, but...I feel nothing of the bond I know I should with her. It is as if there is a piece of me missing in that aspect. I want to form that bond with the Hokage, but...but she is asking for my trust in her right off the bat. I can't...I can't trust anyone here in this village. You saw the mob that attacked earlier. You saw one of your teammate in the Hokage's Office flee rather than stay and fight Jiraiya. You saw your comrade Sakura move to strike me with a kunai from behind and my hand was forced to kill her. I do not doubt my Godmother's intentions being pure and noble, but she can't exactly get her own Shinobi in line. I cannot live in a Shinobi village where I have to keep my senses on high alert 24/7 knowing roughly two-thirds of the people in it want nothing more than to rip my guts out before hanging them all over the place. Could you live like that Hinata? If you were in Kumo, would you be able to live such a life?" said Naruto knowing the bad blood between Kumo and the Hyuuga Clan and saw Hinata shivering at the thought.

"No. I couldn't live like that. Which is why I'm not trying to convince you into staying in Konoha. Rather, I'm trying to convince you that there are some people in Konoha worth fighting for. Not just Tsunade-sama or Hana-san. Shikamaru is someone you can trust despite how he acts at times. The same can be said about Choji, Shino, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, and...and you can trust me too. You _do_ still trust me, right Naruto-kun?" said Hinata while Naruto smiled at her with a gentle smile that made the Hyuuga blush.

"Of course I trust you Hinata-chan. I would be a fool not to after everything I've seen of your intentions. You are the first person in this village to help, defend, and befriend me regardless of my past. You are...special Hinata-chan," answered Naruto with Hinata's blush getting a tad redder.

"I-I try," whispered Hinata bashfully while Naruto let out a chuckle.

"That's all I can hope for. As it stand, you can tell Tsunade I'm not going to leave, and drop off the face of the Elemental Countries anytime soon," added Naruto while Hinata nodded with her eyes clearly shining with happiness.

"I will. Also, will you be joining her escort to Iron Country for the second Kage Summit meeting?" asked Hinata with Naruto nodding.

"Yeah. Might as well. There is no point in hiding myself now. Will you be joining the escort? While I know how you feel about Kumo, your Byakugan could prove useful in keeping an eye out for any unwanted guests. I have little doubt the Akatsuki already know about what happened regarding my actions there and will try to spy on the second meeting. They would be stupid or too arrogant not to try," replied Naruto with Hinata in agreement.

"I would like to join Hokage-sama's escort, but my Father, and the Hyuuga Elders will most likely send Neji in my place. With the Cage Bird Seal on his head, they will feel secure in the belief our clan eyes will not be taken in secret by Kumo, or another village," answered Hinata with Naruto nodding since he understood the Cage Bird Seal since the Uzumaki Clan made the base version years ago before it was altered by the Hyuuga Elders when they were given the seal to make it more to subdue a portion of their family into being servants/frontline defenders of the clan itself.

"And if I were to request it to the Hokage that you join?" asked Naruto with Hinata now smiling further.

"I'm sure she would grant it and the Hyuuga Elders wouldn't be able to interfere if she makes it an order," answered Hinata with Naruto smiling.

"Good. If you could relay that to her, I would appreciate it Hinata-chan," said Naruto with Hinata blushing heavily now at how he was appreciating her help.

"I will tell her. I'm glad we had a chance to talk," said Hinata before bowing and leaving the room.

"Me too Hinata-chan. Me too," whispered Naruto with his smile never leaving his face.

"I don't think Ayane-chan will be happy to hear another girl has an interest in you," said Karin with a knowing smirk on her face.

"You're one to talk Karin. Even though we are cousins, I know you have been having all those perverted thoughts about me, and trying to stay close because my chakra signature is pleasant to be around," commented Naruto with Karin blushing a shade of red that was matching her hair.

"What?! No! No! That's not true! You have no proof that it is true!" protested Karin in a comedic fashion while Naruto smirked.

"Suigetsu found your diary and read it," commented Naruto with Karin looking at him in shock, her words of protest dying in the girl's mouth, but were soon replaced with a loud growling sound, and the gritting of teeth while steam was coming out of the red head's ears.

"SUIGETSU-BAKA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Karin angry before she went to hunt down the swordsman to unleash her righteous female fury.

"DAMN IT NARUTO! DID YOU HAVE TO TELL KARIN I READ HER DIARY?!" yelled Suigetsu while he was running for his life.

"Yes. Yes I did," said Naruto, but mostly to himself while Suigetsu screamed for his life, as Karin somehow got a hold of Kusanagi from Suigetsu, and was now trying to use it on the swordsman in order to hack him into little tiny pieces.

Which was difficult in itself since he turned into water when hit.

(Inuzuka Clan Home-Sometime Later)

"I can't believe you ran when choosing between your Mother and Jiraiya of the Sannin when it came to a fight? What the Hell is the matter with you Kiba?" asked Hana while Kiba himself was sitting in a chair, sulking at the table, and was not liking the scolding he was getting from his clan since being put under house arrest.

They might as well have said dog house considering his clan's bloodline.

"Come on Hana! What was I suppose to do? Mom was standing up for Naruto. Do you know what he is? What his scent smells like?" protested Kiba while Hana glared at her little brother.

"I know who he is and what he is Kiba! I also know if it wasn't for him, some sleazy man would have done horrible things to me when I was a young pup. I owe him a lot for what he did and I will not have my own brother belittle Naruto for what he is or what he has become away from Konoha," stated Hana while she saw Kiba grumbling.

"He smells off. Not just foxes, but something else. Something..._unnatural_. The stench of evil is on him," said Kiba before he was smacked in the back of the head by his sister.

"Say that again and I'll send your ass to the hospital!" exclaimed Hana before hearing the front door open and revealed Tsume with Naruto now unmasked entering the house.

Hana instantly blushed at the sight of him while Kiba growled.

"Look who I found walking around the village and in need of something to do?!" asked Tsume in a cheery yet rhetorical question like manner while Naruto looked a bit sheepish at being put on the spot like this by the woman.

"You make it sound like I was bored," commented Naruto before being punched in the arm by the woman.

"From the way you were walking around, I assumed you were. Besides, Hana wanted to meet you again after so many years away from Konoha," stated Tsume while she had been greatly impressed by how Naruto's presence seemed to tame the dogs in the kennels once they walked onto the clan grounds.

None of the dogs wanted to tangle or be rowdy with the blonde Uzumaki and instantly submitted to him when he walked by.

"Mom! You're making me sound like I'm desperate for a boyfriend!" whined Hana with Tsume grinning at her and Naruto sweat dropped.

"Well considering you have scared off several male suitors, can you blame me?" asked Tsume with Hana looking away in embarrassment.

"I didn't scare them off. I merely stated that I had no intention of putting out on the first date," remarked Hana before she blushed when realizing that Naruto was in the room.

"Well at least when you go on your first date with Naruto-kun here, he knows what to expect," commented Tsume with Hana wishing to be swallowed whole by the ground while Kiba looked ready to leap over the table to feast on Naruto's flesh like a rabid dog.

Mom!" exclaimed Hana with her face going atomic red with embarrassment.

"Like Hell I will let him date Hana!" exclaimed Kiba before leaping over the table with the intent of tearing Naruto limb from limb.

Before he was hit with a vicious spin kick by Naruto that sent Kiba flying right out of the conveniently open window with the Inuzuka's body bouncing hard on the ground before hitting the clan fence. Fortunately, in some sense of the word, Kiba had been knocked out by the violent kick so his mind never was able to register the pain his body went through from the bouncing off the ground, or the impact of the fence.

That would come later.

"My apologies Tsume-sama, but I had to defend myself against your overly feral son," said Naruto while looking apologetic in hurting the woman's youngest child in her own home no less.

"No. If anything, I should apologize for Kiba's actions. That's twice now he has insulted you and shamed the Inuzuka Clan as a whole with his actions. Honestly, what am I going to do with that boy? I swear with the way he's acting, I could almost assume my son has been secretly taking testosterone pills," replied Tsume while the look in her eyes told the other two in the room that such a thing was a distinct possibility.

"His hormone driven problems aside, what makes you think I want to go on a date with Naruto-san here?" asked Hana with her hand on her hips.

"Considering he helped you out years ago, I think a 'thank you' date is more than fitting way to show your hero appreciation," countered Tsume with a knowing grin on her face.

"If you really thought that, then why not go on a date with him yourself?" Hana shot back while Tsume's grin increased in a way the younger woman did not like.

"Maybe I will. Who knows! Maybe Naruto-san is interested in an older woman and can be your new Father," Tsume said in a semi-joking voice with Hana feeling an invisible blow to her pride if such a thing did happen in terms of her Mother being found more attractive then herself.

"No! No! On second thought, I'll go on a date with him. Tomorrow!" exclaimed Hana with Tsume inwardly grinning since she knew how her daughter's mind worked.

She had been like Hana years ago in many aspects when _her own_ Mother tried getting the woman on a date with a man.

"Excellent! Do you object Naruto-kun?" asked Tsume with Naruto looking a bit surprised that he somehow got wrangled into a date with a woman he had only met a decade ago and was only planning to meet again for a thank you.

"I suppose not. However, I...uh...should let you know something about me in terms of relationships with women," said Naruto with Tsume and Hana looking curiously at him.

"What? Don't tell me you're already in a relationship with someone?" asked Tsume with Naruto nodding while Hana had a mixed look between sadness and hope in terms of them going out on a date.

"I am, but at the same time because of my bloodline, I do qualify for the CRA, and can be in multiple relationships with women. Though I am only interested in women who like me for me and not for my status," answered Naruto with Tsume nodding while the grin returned and Hana was unsure how to take this.

"I should have figured as much with you Naruto. So young and handsome. Your Father was the same way when he was a young ninja. Fighting off the women left and right. Kushina was very...uh..._protective_ of him in terms of ensuring no one was after Minato just for his fame," remarked Tsume, as she remembered Kushina punching out quite a few shallow women, who were trying to woo Minato, and want him when rumors were flying about the man becoming the Yondaime Hokage.

"I can imagine," remarked Naruto since he knew from Karin's own behavior when upset about something that his Mother's own was most likely an Uzumaki thing.

His own emotional outbursts left him when he joined Lord Genshin and being trained in the ninja arts. The man had taught him how to control his emotional energies, make them productive rather then destructive in terms of focusing himself to be better, and becoming the man he was today.

"In any case, all I ask is that you treat my daughter right when on your date two days from now, and if things don't work out for whatever reason...end things on good terms," replied Tsume with Naruto nodding.

"Of course. I will see you then. Since I am still new to the village's overall layout since I was here years ago, it would be best if you chose the place to eat Hana-san," said Naruto with Hana nodding though inwardly she was happy to choose the place to eat for their date.

"I'll see you in two days. It will be a lunch date. Meet me here at 1pm _sharp_!" said Hana while Naruto nodded once again before giving Tsume a short bow and leaving the two Inuzuka women to talk.

"That is one fine piece of man walking right there. If only I was younger. Maybe I should just henge into you and see how things turn out oh daughter of mine," suggested Tsume before she was hit with a box of cereal, which was the closest thing Hana could grab to throw at her Mother.

"As if I would let you impersonate me you old bitch!" exclaimed Hana while Tsume was now growling at her and returned it just as a loudly.

"I dare you to call me that again! Maybe when he gets here for his date, I should just tell Naruto-kun about the time when you were ten, and you ran around naked in the mud with some of the dogs when it was raining outside," threatened Tsume with Hana now getting angry with the loudness of her growl signifying she was indeed pissed off.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare!" Hana challenged with Tsume grinning despite the growl she let out.

"Then don't piss me off from here on out," Tsume countered with Hana fuming at her Mother for this while the older of the two women left with a smirk on her face.

'I don't mind going on the date with Naruto. What I _DO_ mind is my Mother wanting me to settle down so she can get Grandchildren right away,' thought Hana angrily since she knew her Mother had been young when pregnant with her and was hoping to live long enough to be a Grandmother too.

Apparently, Tsume didn't have much hope of Kiba in terms of him ever finding the right woman to settle down with in the future, or at least anytime soon.

(Namikaze Estates-The Next Day)

"Your stealth isn't half bad young one. But your skill in suppressing killer intent needs work. I sensed your intentions before you came to my home," remarked Naruto while sitting in meditative position in the backyard of his home while the figure behind him was in a tree glaring at him.

"You killed my Grandpa," hissed the voice in what was suppose to be a deathly and very intimidating manner.

Though it was kind of hard for a boy, who was still growing, and just a few short years from entering puberty.

"I have killed a lot of people child. Be specific," replied Naruto in crisp tone while the boy, who sounded like he was a few years younger then himself leaped off the tree with a kunai in hand.

"It's Sarutobi Hiruzen. The Sandaime Hokage. He was my Grandfather!" exclaimed the boy angrily while Naruto opened his eyes, not even caring if his back was turned to the boy in his sitting position.

"I see. So you feel angry that I killed your Grandfather despite his sins against me and the Uzumaki Clan," replied Naruto calmly before standing up and faced the angry boy.

"Shut up! He was a great man. He was the Kami no Shinobi. The Sandaime Hokage! My Grandfather was respected and feared for decades by all of his enemies. Your stupid clan was just jealous of him!" exclaimed the boy with Naruto not looking convinced.

"My clan hardly had any reason to be jealous of your Grandfather. If anything, it was the exact opposite since the Uzumaki Clan existed long before he was even born. The man orchestrated the fall of Whirlpool to gain power over them because he couldn't stand the idea of their being anyone stronger than himself. He paid the price for his stupidity and greed with his life," replied Naruto while the boy charged him.

"I am Sarutobi Konohamaru, the Grandson of the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, and I _WILL_ kill you! exclaimed Konohamaru while Naruto internally sighed since he had a feeling this might happen.

"Such pain in your heart for one so young. It must be infuriating to know that the man you idolize as a hero was revealed to be a power hungry monster, who cared for nothing, and loved no one except himself," remarked Naruto calmly while dodging the swipes by Konohamaru, who only got angrier, and angrier with each missed attempt.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! HE WAS A GREAT MAN! THE KAMI NO SHINOBI!" yelled Konohamaru with tears in his eyes.

"No. For all his titles with Kami no Shinobi being one of him, Sarutobi Hiruzen was just a mortal man. A mortal man, who became full of himself and got what he deserved," said Naruto before he disarmed Konohamaru of his weapon, punched the younger boy in the face several times, and then kicked him away while the young Sarutobi stayed on the ground defeated.

"Gramps didn't have to die like they say he did. They say you poisoned him. That he was cut open with a sword. What right did you have to do that to him? To let him die in such agonizing pain?" whispered Konohamaru with Naruto walking over to the boy and let his shadow loom over the downed Sarutobi.

"It was karma. For years, he secretly hurt others all over the Elemental Countries while playing the role of a kind Grandfather to you, and a hero to the village. For years, you admired your Grandfather, and wished to be just like him. A hero. Someone who was loved unconditionally by the people of Konoha, yet feared, and respected at the same time by your enemies from other villages. I understand that. But you are going about it the wrong way. You are in his shadow. His reputation eclipses the one you are trying to make for yourself," explained Naruto while Konohamaru looking up at him now with those tear stained eyes.

"What do you know? You're not in your Father's shadow. Or your clan's shadow," the young Sarutobi shot back.

"True, but that's probably because I never tried to be like them. I followed my path that was neither my Father's, Mother's, or my clan's so I was never in their shadow in the first place. As for your Grandfather, Sarutobi Hiruzen robbed me of happiness. Of a happy life that was meant to be my own in this village by the time I was half your age. I was hated by everyone. No one gave me the time of day to help me and those that wanted to were in the vast minority. Your Grandfather created two shadows for himself. One was of a hero. The other was of a villain. One was real. The other was fake. One public. The other was secret. You wish to be out of your Grandfather's shadows? To be your own person? Your own ninja?" stated Naruto with Konohamaru nodding.

"I do," whispered Konohamaru, but it was still heard by the blonde Uzumaki.

"Then strive for a purpose that is greater then yourself. Do not be a false hero like your Grandfather. Do not be the secret villain that he was in life. Make your own path that is neither his nor could have been. Train to be a great ninja, but use your skills to help the village become better while showing it is not so shallow that it would hurt its allies, and betray those they consider friends. Your Grandfather did and look where it got him," said Naruto with Konohamaru looking conflicted with what he wanted from this confrontation with the blonde Uzumaki.

On one hand, Konohamaru wanted Naruto to die by his hands. Slowly. Painfully. Like his Grandfather had in the hospital. To feel satisfaction in avenging his Grandfather and get the admiration he felt was rightfully deserved for doing what no one else seemed capable of doing.

On the other hand however, the sad truth of it all, the Sandaime Hokage, his Grandfather who he admired for years, and tried to earn the respect of since he could walk...was not the man Konohamaru thought he was. It was a painful truth. One exposed to the village and the Fire Daimyo. It was a big scandal. The crimes committed in secret by the Third Hokage were considered by many, to be the biggest cover up in the history in all of Fire Country. Maybe even in all of entire Elemental Countries. As such, the Feudal Lord of Fire Country decreed that for Sarutobi Hiruzen's crimes, and to preserve the peace with the other nations a well deserved yet harsh punishment was required. In this particular case, it involved Hiruzen's time as the Sandaime Hokage being stricken from the record, and basically causing a large gap filled hole in terms of Hokages.

As of a few days ago, the current number of Hokages being listed for Konoha as its past leaders was now the First, Second, Fourth, and Fifth being in that order.

Danzo didn't count as a Hokage since he was temporary and even if that wasn't the case, the Fire Daimyo had enough on him to remove the old war hawk from the records as a Hokage too.

"And what if my purpose is to one day kill you? To take away everything you have or will one day have in life? What if my purpose is to follow a path of revenge?" questioned Konohamaru before Naruto unsheathed the Blade of the Archfiend and let the electrical crimson colored lightning make its presence known.

"You can take whatever path you wish to take in life young blood. But if you ever cross me after today when I show a very rare form of mercy, I will cut into your flesh, and your blood will stain this sword to the end of time. The very same sword that used to kill your Grandfather I might add," replied Naruto in a cold and threatening tone that made the Arctic Circle seem like a tropical paradise.

As for Konohamaru, he was shivering at the tone used on him, and saw the Blade of the Archfiend in Naruto's hand. The blade had clearly been responsible for countless deaths, Sarutobi Hiruzen just being the latest if not closest casualty among those to fall by its wielder's hands. Looking from the sword to Naruto, the young Sarutobi knew the blonde Uzumaki was being completely serious in killing him if they became enemies anytime in the near future. At the same time, Konohamaru saw that Naruto didn't want them to be bitter sworn enemies, and wanted peace between their clans.

"You have seen something like this before between the two of us fighting like bitter enemies. Haven't you?" remarked Konohamaru with Naruto nodding.

"Similar yet different. I have seen family turn on family in the pursuit of dark powers. I have seen one clan fight another rival clan in feud that has existed since time memorial based on hatred. I do not between us. Between our clans. My clan was brought justice for the crimes committed against it by your Grandfather. Regardless if I kill him or not, the man was going to die, and no one had the power to change that. Yes, I did poison him in his hospital bed after we talked and that was to be the end of it. But the old man said a lot of hate filled lie aimed at my Mother in one last bid to scar my mind and soul. He should have kept mouth shut and his tongue tied to prevent it from spewing the lie it unleashed. Your Grandfather's words altered his signed death warrant to be changed from poisoned to gutted and thus he died the way he did. It was his own damn fault. You may not accept this now, but what I am telling you is the truth. Lying about it serves no purpose to me," replied Naruto with Konohamaru just staring at him for a second before sitting up.

"So...what should I do now?" asked Konohamaru with Naruto sheathing his sword before kneeling down to look the boy in the eye.

"Train to get stronger young Sarutobi. I do not know what your future holds in the years to follow, but I do not that it is yours to mold as you see fit. I see a lot potential in you. You have the Will of Fire the Shodaime Hokage talked about when it came to this village despite the threat of the darkness from your hatred of me looming to corrupt it. In time, I can see you being the next Hokage of Konoha, and when that time does come...I have complete faith in you becoming a great Hokage that far surpasses your Grandfather," said Naruto with the boy looking shocked to hear this.

"How can you tell? You just met me and I...I just tried to kill you!" questioned a stunned Konohamaru with Naruto smirking.

"I have good instincts. They have yet to fail me," replied Naruto before helping the boy up and decided to help guide the young Sarutobi as best he could to walk on his path to be a proper ninja.

Maybe the whole forming bonds with people in Konoha wasn't as impossible as he first thought it was after all.

(Akatsuki HQ)

"This is accurate? The Kyuubi Jinchuriki has returned?" asked Pein while Itachi nodded his head.

"Yes and he has apparently been very busy since his return to the Elemental Countries after being gone for over a decade. Somehow, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki has somehow been allowed to work within Iron Country, and found Shimura Danzo's plot to plant spies in the nation to gain access to their secrets if not plant false evidence to be used against Konoha's enemies. Not only that, but Danzo himself was killed at the Kage Summit that was held there earlier by Uzumaki Naruto, followed by Sarutobi Hiruzen days later, and finally Orochimaru of the Sannin around that same time," replied Itachi with the entire room going silent before Kisame let out a whistle.

"Damn! That kid has been busy. How the Hell did the brat kill Orochimaru? That guy has more lives then we have members. Even more now that Sasori and Deidara are dead after that mission to get Shukaku," asked Kisame with Itachi looking around at everyone for a moment.

"Orochimaru was killed by some kind of ancient curse the Kyuubi Jinchuriki knew from another culture. One where the souls of those we have slain come alive within us and make our bodies rot from the inside until we are consumed by them. From what I have heard if the rumors are true, it was a rather painful experience for the Sannin, and all that remained was the Kusanagi being purified of all the lives it took," explained Itachi with the others in the room looking shocked by this.

"Wait! If this curse were used on oh say...Hidan here? Would that mean it would actually kill him? Successfully?" asked Kakuzu with Hidan glaring at him.

"Fuck you Kakuzu! Jashin-sama is mightier then any mere curse!" exclaimed Hidan hotly at his assigned partner.

"All the same, it would probably be best if you were not exposed to it. We are too close to achieving our goals to be put on hold now. All that remains are the seven, eight, and now the nine tailed Bijus. Once we have the remaining three, our final objective will be at hand, and the world will know peace," commanded Pein while the group nodded.

"There is another issue I wish to bring up Pein-sama. It is about recruiting a new member into the fold. One who wishes to join us now that he is no longer connected to Konoha," said Itachi while internally he was frowning at how his ability to report things to Konoha was now hampered greatly by this new possible member.

"Really? And who would wish to join us so late in the game that you would even think him or her worthy of joining?" asked Pein curiously while staring at the Uchiha.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin," answered Itachi calmly, but it was clear by Pein's eyes widening along with Konan's that they were anything except calm, and were now suspicious.

"Explain," ordered Pein while watching Itachi with cautious eyes.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin and his former teammate now Gondaime Hokage Senju Tsunade have had a falling out over the way Uzumaki Naruto should be treated in Konoha. Jiraiya wanted him reeducated and reconditioned to be a Konoha Shinobi, yet would basically be a slave in all but name to serve the village regardless of his heritage. The Hokage...well let's just say she disagreed and had the Clan Heads supporting her in this decision," said Itachi with Pein frowning.

"I was under the impression that Konoha was filled with so much bureaucratic red tape that the Hokage couldn't make a proper decision without the Councils having their say in the matters?" questioned Konan while sensing what Pein was thinking.

"Normally yes, but Uzumaki Naruto took care of that by exposing the corruption of the Sandaime Hokage, his Advisors, the Civilian Council, and Danzo's past dealings to the Hokage with enough proof to warrant their execution. As it stands, the Hokage now has supreme authority over the village that cannot be challenged unless by Clan Heads on anything clan related," answered Itachi with Kisame grinning.

"Nice!" remarked Kisame since he never liked all that red tape Councils made was one of the reasons why he was glad the previous Mizukage of Kiri Yagura, for all his messed up hatred for bloodlines, had never allowed such a thing to happen to him.

"So will Jiraiya be allowed to join us? His knowledge of sealing could prove to be useful in capturing the three remaining Jinchuriki and his spy network could help finding them faster," said Itachi with Pein and Konan looking at each other for a moment before they both gave a nod.

"Yes. Though he will be closely monitored by you and Kisame. Understand? For all we know, this is a secret plot made by the Hokage to get its spy master into the heart of the organization to usurp our plans," said Pein with Itachi nodding.

Moments later, Jiraiya's image appeared in the projection system, and saw the Sannin's face was shocked to see two of his three old students after so many years.

"I knew it. I heard rumors of you recently in the last couple years. More about Konan, but once I heard her name, everything fit into place once Hanzo was reported to be killed by a man wearing piercings on his face. You also look lovely by the way Konan-chan," said Jiraiya with the Sannin getting a small scowl.

"Spare me your words Jiraiya-sensei. I do not care for them," Konan replied since she had no love for the Sannin despite Pein allowing him to join the organization.

"I'm hurt. And here I thought one of my old students would be happy to see me after all this time since we last saw each other when near Ame," said Jiraiya while Konan's eyes narrowed further.

"You may have trained us when we were young Jiraiya-sensei, but our sources say you also conspired with Danzo to keep Hanzo in power. You used your spy network to give Danzo information he gave to Hanzo about us and Akatsuki's exact numbers so you could convince him that we were a threat to be destroyed. Because of your actions supporting Danzo, who was supporting Hanzo, _WE_ were led right into a trap, and Yahiko _died _as a result of it!" exclaimed Konan angrily while Pein stayed silent, but his eyes did narrow slightly, and it was clear he had not forgotten that day either.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I really am! But you have to understand, Hanzo was an ally to Konoha, and we had to keep him happy with the Third Shinobi War going on at the time. He promised us support and resources to flank Kumo from a weak point only his ninja from Ame could strike in the given time. Danzo's reasons were his own, but we both knew having Hanzo as an ally was necessary for the good of Konoha," explained Jiraiya with Konan's eyes narrowing.

"And what about us? Your students? You _knew_ we were Hanzo's _supposed _opposition. You _knew_ we were willing to ally with him for the sake of peace. What were we to you?" demanded Konan with Jiraiya looking nervous now.

"I could think about that at the time. At best...you were collateral damage," explained Jiraiya with Pein and Konan narrowing their eyes at him.

"Collateral damage? _That _is your answer? After everything you did in making us strong enough to survive, after your time preaching to us teamwork, and friendship you betray us for a violent warlord? Did we mean nothing to you?" questioned Konan while Pein just stared at Jiraiya with his Rinnegan Eyes with an unreadable face.

"Honestly? No. I only trained you because it was necessary at the time. Which was why I left you all to fend for yourself when I had no further need of being there. When I wasn't training you, I was setting up my spy network around Ame, and ensuring they would be able to funnel information to me properly. After my spies told me that Hanzo was having problems with the Akatsuki organization, I brought it to Danzo, and Sarutobi-sensei with both agreeing we had to stop you regardless of your intentions. We didn't believe you were an important ally to have in the long run we could trust and by that point Hanzo's value was much higher," replied Jiraiya with both founding members of the Akatsuki looking livid at his words.

"I say we kill him now," whispered Konan with Jiraiya tensing while Pein narrowing his eyes before shaking his head no.

"No. Killing him now would not help us with our goal. He will serve us as a member for the moment. When we have our desired peace, _then _we end his life, and make an example out of him in the process," Pein whispered back.

"Look, I know you must be upset with me about what happened. But can't we just let the past be in the past and start anew? Be friends again?" asked Jiraiya nervously since he was clearly at a serious and severe disadvantage due to Sage Mode being taken from him along with his ability to summon the Toads.

That and Pein had the Rinnegan.

"You are our subordinate. A servant a best. You will obey our command or you will be crushed like and insect. Your teammate will be Tobi," said Pein coldly while Tobi made his appearance.

"Tobi is a good boy. Tobi will obey Pein-sama and team up with the Ero-Sennin," said Tobi while Jiraiya flinched and scowled at the masked man at the name.

Kushina had called him that years ago and hated it ever since.

"When do we go after the Kyuubi Jinchuriki? Samehada is getting anxious to feed of Biju chakra," said Kisame while shifting his blade on his shoulder a bit.

"Soon. Word has reached us that the eight-tailed Jinchuriki has returned to Kumo and the Raikage was not pleased to know he left without telling him. Fortunately, we know he will be accompanying the Raikage to the next Kage Summit being held in Iron Country, and chances are so will the Kyuubi Jinchuriki," stated Pein while Kisame grinned.

"Nice! Two out of three Jinchuriki needed isn't half bad. But we still need the seven-tails first before we can extract the other two. Without doing it in the proper order we can't proceed with the plan," remarked Kisame since that was how it worked with the damn statue.

"Chance are, she will be in Iron Country too. It would make sense why Uzumaki went to Iron Country in the first place after returning. Who better to find a Jinchuriki and think like a Jinchuriki then another Jinchuriki?" stated Itachi with the others nodding.

"Once we have taken both the nine and eight tailed Jinchuriki during the Kage Summit, we will cover all of Iron Country for the seven tails. We know what she looks like and won't be difficult to find this time around," said Pein before his projection and Konan's ended to signify the meeting was over.

'I need to get word to Konoha without making Jiraiya or the others suspicious of me. The only reason Jiraiya didn't tell the others about my secret mission to spy on the Akatsuki is because he would have to tell Pein that I always reported my findings to him first before he sent it to Konoha for the Hokage to read. If he were to tell them now, Pein would only lash out at him before setting his sights directly on me, and I can't allow it to happen just yet,' thought Itachi while making sure he wasn't being followed to make sure his Crow summons left to send a message to the Hokage to warn her of this act.

"So you sent the Hokage a message about me," remarked Jiraiya when he saw Itachi now walking by and the Uchiha stiffen slightly at being caught by the rogue Sannin.

"So what if I did? Are you going to intercept it? Are you going to kill me? Even if you did, I have taken measures to ensure things will get worse for you in the long run," said Itachi while seeing Jiraiya frowning at him.

"I can't intercept it. My summoning contract with the Toads was taken from me by them for betraying Minato and his son. And killing you now would just make me a target for Pein and Konan," answered Jiraiya with a shrug.

"I see. So you have been in fact weakened since coming here. I also imagine your Sage Mode you rare use has been taken as well," deduced Itachi with Jiraiya frowning further at him.

"Your body maybe dying, but its clear the brain is still as sharp as ever," replied Jiraiya with the Uchiha frowning now.

"Unlike your own from what I have seen as of late. Perhaps you should have stayed the true course with the Will of Fire and not betrayed your student in the quest for absolute power via his son. We both know prophecies are not meant to be tampered with and those that do deserve a horrible violent death," countered Itachi with Jiraiya sneering at him.

"That's rich coming from you Itachi. Slayer of your entire clan. How does it feel knowing your clan's bloodline is down to a trickle? A mere drop every few seconds? Knowing the clan will ultimately die with you and not be reborn through your brother?" asked Jiraiya with Itachi showing a rare form of murderous rage in his eyes at the mention of Sasuke.

"Your sensei made that happen. Him and Danzo. The _only _reason I sided with Konoha was because the village as a whole would have suffered and the promise made that my brother would be spared, loved, and looked after. Your sensei couldn't even do _that _right with the way the village treated Sasuke," said Itachi with Jiraiya sporting a murderous look of his own.

"Konoha spoiled your brother silly. Giving him everything he wanted and then some. He _chose _to leave Konoha for Orochimaru!" exclaimed Jiraiya with Itachi scoffing.

"And that was the problem. You, Hiruzen, Danzo, the Councils, and Konoha as a whole _spoiled_ him. I said he was to be loved. Not treat him like he is the second coming of Kami. You gave him everything and anything when Sasuke should have been taught to _earn_ them. You _allowed_ the Curse Seal on him to be kept around rather then remove it because you along with Hiruzen wanted to keep Mitarashi Anko on a short leash. You knew if Sasuke had his Curse Seal removed, Anko would be kicking down your door to get her Curse Seal off, and Hiruzen wouldn't allow it. Instead, you had Kakashi give my brother a weak suppression seal that he broke because it relied on his own willpower to fight the Curse Seal. But you knew Orochimaru's Curse Seal and offer to him to become strong enough to kill me would tempt Sasuke. You knew Sasuke would leave if given the opportunity, yet did nothing in the belief Konoha Shinobi would treat him with kid gloves when bringing him back while my brother wouldn't hold back, and kill them for their efforts. His own classmates no less to be used as pawns," said Itachi with Jiraiya shrugging at the accusation.

"The price one pays for getting the next stage of the Sharingan. You of all people should know that," commented Jiraiya while Itachi didn't so much as twitch.

"You knew they were the only real option for Tsunade and knew that at least one of them had a chance of catching up to him if strong enough or given the chance. I also know you did this because you wanted him to kill one of his former classmates to unlock the next stage of the Sharingan. You wanted him to kill me, take my eyes, and thus achieve a means of getting strong before coming back to Konoha like a conquering hero. I also know you were trying to turn him into another Uchiha Madara. One you could control. Manipulate. To one day become the next Hokage, but on your terms, or not all once he has sired a few offspring to secure another attempt at making a refined Uchiha Madara. Funny how things don't work out the way we want them to, right Jiraiya?" explained Itachi with Jiraiya frowning at having his plan he made with Sarutobi-sensei found out since the two had talked it over in great detail in his office during the long one month gap between the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries, and the Chuunin Exam Finals.

"How do you know that?" demanded Jiraiya since that was a topic secret plan he and the others made when deciding how to handle Sasuke being the last Uchiha in Konoha.

As for Itachi, he was looking at him with unflinching eyes.

"Because I read the secret file. It was given to me to shortly after Sasuke was crippled by the Dragon Ninja who did the deed. At first, I wanted to kill him for what happened to my little brother, but after he showed me the file on Sasuke, and what Konoha had been planning for his future...I actually thanked him for it," answered Itachi with Jiraiya now looking shocked.

"_Thanked_ him? Why in Kami's name would you do that?! He ruined your little brother" demanded Jiraiya while looking furious at how Itachi didn't try to kill the one responsible for ruining Konoha's chance at reviving the Uchiha Clan or the Sharingan.

"Sasuke was already ruined and because...my brother was humbled. He was shown the light despite how painful it was to shine in his face and soul. Sasuke now knows the truth. When my brother dies...he will die a humble man. Few Uchiha can say that. In fact, he might be the only one who can say that," replied Itachi with Jiraiya not believing what he was hearing.

"You've lost your mind," replied Jiraiya angrily.

"Perhaps in someway...I have lost it Jiraiya. But after what I was ordered to do to my own clan, to my Mother, Father, and my little brother...I don't think I had much of a mind left to lose," answered Itachi before he left the man to his own thoughts.

'It doesn't matter if Itachi tells Tsunade what he knows. In the end, the Akatsuki will fall, Pein will fall, Konan will fall, and the Shinobi Alliance will fall. The only thing that does matter, is the survival of Konoha, and it remains uncontested for all time in the Elemental Countries when this coming Shinobi War is over,' thought Jiraiya while believing what he was doing was right and would be forgiven in the afterlife when his time in this world was over.

(Konoha Hospital-Uchiha Sasuke's Room)

"I see your rehab is going well," remarked Naruto, as he visited the former Uchiha in his hospital room, and saw Sasuke was moving his prosthetic arm with better ease now.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto. The one who was taken from Konoha years ago," said Sasuke while Naruto nodded.

"And you are Uchiha Sasuke. Formerly of the Uchiha Clan," replied Naruto with Sasuke nodding before moving from his hospital bed to the wheelchair.

"Yes. A member of your clan was the one responsible for my current status and my own situation being a former Uchiha," said Sasuke calmly without any type of anger in his voice.

"Something that could have been avoided had you not been a power hungry fool driven my mindless rage and hatred," added Naruto with Sasuke pausing at the door in order to look back at him.

"I know. The loss of my arm, leg, and my bloodline in every sense of the word reminds me of that fact every single day I live and breathe," said Sasuke before moving the door, but was stopped by Naruto.

"Do you have any regrets?" asked Naruto with Sasuke being unable to answer him for a second.

"Sometimes I feel regret. So many missed chances. So many times I could have done things differently. People were willing to help me left and right. I had girls my age and older throwing themselves at me in the desire to revive my clan. I used those that helped me without so much as a thank you and I stepped over the girls who wanted me without question. Had I done things differently, I wouldn't be like this, and chances are...I might have had a progeny to call my own by this point," said Sasuke with Naruto nodding.

"There is one more thing. In case you haven't heard yet...your former kunoichi teammate Haruno Sakura is dead," said Naruto while Sasuke's eyes widened and his back stiffened.

"How?" whispered Sasuke though he had a guess since it was Naruto telling him this.

"She was stabbed in the heart...by me," answered Naruto calmly without regret.

"Reason?" asked Sasuke just as calmly yet with sadness in his voice.

"She was trying to kill me and help a mob that had come to finish what they tried to do years ago. Your former sensei has been arrested for his own attempt at killing me. I do not know what has befallen him and I don't listen to rumors unless there is hard evidence to back it up," replied Naruto with Sasuke nodding.

"Sakura was the only girl who continued to support me after everyone else left once I was no longer considered an Uchiha," whispered Sasuke with more sadness in his voice.

"She also blamed such a loss on the Dragon Clan. A clan I am also apart of aside from the Uzumaki Clan I might add and she felt killing me would avenge such a loss. It was either her or myself that died that day," replied Naruto with Sasuke not saying anything for a moment.

"I see. If that is all you came here to say, I will be leaving for my regular therapy session with Shizune now," said Sasuke calmly with Naruto nodding and leaving the room while the Uchiha sat in his wheelchair to collect his thoughts before the young man broke down and cried.

It was all he could do at this point.

(Inuzuka Clan Home-The Next Day)

"Your pacing. You are actually nervous about this date," remarked Tsume while seeing her daughter moving left and right while seeing Hana was indeed nervous about this date with Naruto.

And why not? The boy was young, handsome, strong, and could kick practically anyone's ass if provoked into a violent confrontation. Hell, he already did when a mob attacked, and killed the vast majority of the idiots that came for his head. Hana was by no means weak, as Tsume wouldn't allow it by any means, but her daughter was nowhere near the level the blonde Uzumaki was, and it was clear when Inoichi was allowed with Naruto's permission to project some of the images from his mind for them to see. This was done at the meeting the Hokage held earlier this morning to show the blonde Uzumaki's skill was indeed genuine and was qualified to be given the rank of Jounin while being Konoha Shinobi if only for the moment.

The Hokage, Tsume herself, and the other Clan Heads all saw some of the things Naruto had witnessed during his time with the Black Spider Clan. Even some of the things he did for the Dragon Clan following his temporary joining within their ranks. They saw a small sample of the different kinds of Fiends that Naruto fought, of the things Naruto saw in the Underworld, the death of Genshin before becoming a Greater Fiend, and then the man's death afterwards by Ryu's hands. That bitch of a Blood Queen of the Greater Fiend and the two forms of the Archfiend itself made Tsume almost piss herself since she had never seen anything so...horrifying in all her life. Even Kyuubi wasn't as destructive and the fox had done quite the number on Konoha.

It was no wonder Naruto was so damn strong and he barely even tapped into the Kyuubi's power too. She could only imagine what he could do with it when unleashed to its fullest potential or in a pinch.

"How can I not? I'm going on a date with a member of the Uzumaki Clan. A member of the rumored Dragon Clan. He's handsome, strong, and...and...I'm so _weak_ by comparison! I might as well cancel this whole date and join a monastery," said Hana while Tsume just growled and smacked her daughter upside the head.

"Get a hold of yourself! You are Inuzuka Hana! _MY_ daughter! You are strong. Confident. You take crap from no one and nobody! I raised you to be an Alpha Female, not some sniveling bitch! You have a hot man coming to take you out on a date and by Kami you will show him you are a strong woman!" exclaimed Tsume with Hana getting out of her funk due to the blow and stood strong again.

"You're right. You're right! I _AM_ Inuzuka Hana and I don't get nervous over a date with a man. I am an Alpha Female I will be heard when I roar!" declared Hana passionately.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Hello! Hana-san? I'm here for my date," said Naruto politely from behind the door.

"Eep!" exclaimed Hana before hiding behind her Mother who just face palmed at how her daughter's attitude changed so quickly before moving to open the door.

'Please Kami, tell me that I wasn't like this when I was her age? That I showed a lot more spine when on my dates?' thought Tsume while wondering if that was the case or not.

Of course when she did open the door, her jaw dropped, and a blush formed at the sight of the young ninja who would be taking Hana out on a date.

Uzumaki Naruto was wearing casual Shinobi pants, sandals, a tight crimson red shirt that did little to hide his lean muscled build, and a black trench coat with fire seemingly rising from the bottom of the coat on up. His hands had fingerless gloves, some armor along the arms, and was wearing a tan hat with shades over his eyes.

Overall, Uzumaki Naruto looked _hot_ in Tsume's eyes, and Hana came to the very same conclusion to when she looked over her Mother's shoulder to see him.

"Wow," whispered Hana since it was all she could say.

"I'm pleased to find my attire is to the liking of two beautiful ladies such as yourselves," said Naruto with a polite bow while talking off his hat and acting sly like his late teacher Gamov when he talked to people.

But in a more refined lady killer (figuratively speaking) kind of way.

'The gaki looks like a sly fox with the way he's smiling. Its almost funny considering how my clan involves dogs and they are used to hunt foxes. Though from the way Hana is now looking at him, this will be a different kind of hunt,' thought Tsume while glancing at her daughter blushing a cherry red.

"My lady," replied Naruto while extending his arm and Hana took it before he kissed the hand and took the arm to be hooked under his own.

"Be back in a few hours. And no funny business! I don't want Grandchildren _too soon_!" exclaimed Tsume while the two walked and Hana slumped her head in embarrassment.

"I assure you Tsume-san, I will be an upstanding gentlemen when out with Hana-chan," said Naruto while Tsume just grinned.

"I know, but I was talking to Hana regarding the no funny business," replied Tsume while Hana looked even more mortified and embarrassed.

"Mom! Come on Naruto-kun. Let's go. The sooner we leave this house, the sooner we can enjoy our date without the _old biddy_ to ruin it," remarked Hana while moving quickly to get out of the clan's residential territory.

"Oh I'm so getting you back for that remarked dear daughter of mine," remarked Tsume to herself while having every intention of embarrassing Hana when she got back with Naruto.

And what better way for a Mother to do that with her daughter then using the infamous family photo album where she kept all the things her children did when they were both younger that they had no idea was preserved for humiliating posterity.

(Akimichi BBQ Restaurant)

"I hope you like barbeque Naruto-kun. This restaurant has some of the best barbeque in Konoha. Not surprising really when an Akimichi runs the place and they know just about everything there is to know about food," said Hana, as she saw Naruto nod since it was true that the Akimichi Clan knew just about every aspect about food when making it as they did in eating it.

The two soon walked into the BBQ restaurant, the talking soon died down, as people saw Naruto with Hana, and some were shocked the boy was on what appeared to them like a date. As they made there way to the waiter at the front to ask for a table for two, Naruto noticed the man, who had a thin mustache, dark combed over hair, and a scar on the left side of his face give him a small scowl. It was clear to Naruto this man, a possibly former Shinobi of Konoha, retired most likely, did not like him due to he Kyuubi, and was not going to make the date with Hana a pleasant one in this establishment.

"Your name please," said the Waiter in a semi-snooty tone, yet just not enough snootiness to take offense to given it was a high class restaurant.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Hana. We would like a table for two please," said Naruto in a polite tone while the waiter made a "sniffing" noise.

"Sorry. We have no openings right now. Try back later or make a reservation," replied the Waiter in a bit more snobbish tone.

"What do you mean there are no openings? I can see at _least_ four tables fit for two," protested Hana with the Waiter glancing for a mere second to his right to see she was indeed correct.

Though it was clear the man didn't care.

"True, but they are reserved seats so reservations were made in advance for our future customers," replied the snobbish Waiter while Naruto frowned and noticed there was a reservation section like the Waiter said within the restaurant.

_BUT_ the tables Hana notice were currently free were not among them.

"Your lying sir. They aren't part of the reservation section. That is on the opposite side of the room," countered Naruto with the Waiter scowling further at being caught lying.

"They are now part of the reservation section," the Waiter shot back snidely without even a hint of remorse in his actions.

"Bastard! You're doing this to spite Naruto for having the Kyuubi inside of him," accused Hana with the Waiter once more making a snooty "sniffing" motion and noise with his nose.

"I don't have to justify myself to someone like _you_ Inuzuka-san. I am a bit surprised your Mother approved of your little outing here with _him_," remarked the Waiter snidely while he glanced at Naruto Hana growled angry at him.

"It is perfectly all right Hana-chan. We don't need to eat at this establishment. There are other places that would serve us food and do not have people like this one with _inferior_ mindsets," remarked Naruto with a grin while the Waiter looked angrier at being told off by the blonde.

"You're right Naruto-kun. We don't need to eat here if this so called _man _is going to deny us service. Clearly his arrogance is the only thing _large_ about him," added Hana while sensing what Naruto was doing and wondered if it would work.

'Brats! Both of them! I was protecting this village when they were still trying to walk and they insult me!' thought the Waiter, as he was a retired Konoha Shinobi, but his injuries he suffered to his legs from the Third Shinobi War in the past caught up with him, and was forced to retire early.

"Let's go Hana-chan. I saw a nice little ramen shop not far from here. Let's go there and enjoy a simple meal. Clearly this place will need to be closed down to clean out the foul stench of..._bigotry_ it seems to be overpowering the smell of the food," remarked Naruto while the Waiter's face was completely red with anger.

Until the Waiter got an idea. A dreadful, _awful_, and very terrible..._idea_!

"Wait! It seems a table for two has just opened up. Please follow me," said the Waiter with his attitude changing instantly to the slight surprise of Naruto and Hana.

'If he tries anything that put Hana in danger, I'm going to kill him _violently _Kurama. I need your senses since I suspect it will involve the food,' thought Naruto while the fox inside of him nodded in full agreement.

_**"I suspect the same thing. If he does anything, rest assured we will both know, and he will die,"**_ said Kurama with Naruto nodding mentally to the Biju.

The two were seated at a nice table and the snooty Waiter took their orders before he left to take care of it. While the two waited, they decided to talk about themselves and what they liked, disliked, and hobbies they took up on the side when they weren't being ninja. Naruto admitted to taking up gardening, as he felt that even though he was a ninja with the skill to take life, didn't mean he shouldn't appreciate, and help life grow around him. Hana admitted she didn't have many hobbies outside of her duties as a ninja due to her duties running the veterinarian clinic for animals that came into to be treated. She did admit to liking flowers and would sometimes as a child roll around in them with some of the dogs from the kennels.

"Your food and drinks," said the snooty Waiter while taking a step back and waited for the two to eat or drink the contents of the meal he provided.

Hana cautiously sniffed it first, but found nothing wrong with the food, and moved to take a bite. Naruto however wasn't interested in his meal, as his instincts warned him that even if the meal didn't have any particularly bad smell to it, didn't mean the food was not tainted in some way. Seeing how his instincts had yet to fail him, Naruto glanced at the Waiter, watching the man's eyes, and the facial structure of the man waiting to see them eat. He should be leaving now to handle other customers within the restaurant, yet the Waiter was waiting to see them eat. This man hated Naruto for holding the fox and Hana too by extension of being his date. If anything, the man should have given them crappy food, slammed the plate down loudly, been rude the entire time, and left with an angry look on his face.

And yet he was smiling. Like he was happy to be here. As if they were his most honored guests. No one did a complete change in hating to liking someone that fast.

Unless...

'He's waiting for something. He's waiting for us to eat or drink the food. Why? Could he have...?' thought Naruto before his eyes widened slightly when the muscle around the Waiter's jaw line twitched and the eyes gleamed with that hint of bloodlust the Uzumaki remembered all too well from his childhood days.

Acting quickly, Naruto grabbed Hana's hand now holding the fork with meat on it, and stopped the woman from taking a bite. The Inuzuka frowned when looking to face him since she didn't smell anything off about the food, but saw the serious look in his eyes, and looked at the Waiter's frown reforming again with a hint of frustration behind it.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hana while Naruto gave the Waiter a piercing look.

"Don't you have other customers to attend to?" asked Naruto while the Waiter just gave him a fake smile.

"Not at the moment no. I just want to see you eat your meal and see if it lives up to your standards. I was rude earlier and felt I should apologize by giving you some good food and seeing your reaction to it," answered the Waiter in a friendly tone, but Naruto was not fooled by it, and knew that tone anywhere.

It was the tone of a liar. A tone of someone who had nasty things in mind should you fall into his trap. A tone that spoke of something sinister and the one speaking in such a way wanting to see the fruits of their labor be witnessed by their own eyes.

"Leave us. Please," said Naruto in an insisting tone.

"I wish to know how the food tastes. I insist you eat some and let me know what you think," said the Waiter while trying to keep his frustration at bay.

"Why not try some yourself? You did make it after all," replied Naruto while the Waiter began to sweat under his gaze and act a bit nervous too.

"I couldn't eat your meal. Such a thing would be rude. It was made _specifically _for you and your date. I couldn't possibly take such a meal from you," said the Waiter while he chuckled nervously to the point where even Hana knew this man was up to something and could smell it with her senses.

The only reason she didn't before now was the strong scent of food the restaurant made along with the scents of so many other people here in this place when eating.

"I _insist_!" stated Naruto coldly while the Waiter stopped being joyful and being nervous to serious.

"And _I _must insist you not be so rude in return. I will not allow my customers to talk so disrespectfully towards me after personally preparing their meals," said the Waiter with Naruto narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Hana, we are leaving. I would rather starve then possibly try anything this man makes or passes off for food," stated Naruto before getting up and Hana doing the same while in full agreement.

"I agree. You will be hearing from my Mother and Clan Head of the Inuzuka Clan," said Hana coldly with a growl before they began to walk away.

'How dare they turn their back on me! How dare they not eat the food I prepared! All that time carefully preparing the means to kill them gone to waste!' thought the Waiter angrily before picking up the utensil knife near him and threw it at Naruto like it was a kunai in the hopes it would hit him in the back of the head.

The aim was true, the speed was fast, and only a ninja of high caliber was capable of grabbing the object before it pierced the back of Naruto's skull. No could move fast enough, though someone did call out for Naruto look behind him when the Waiter did throw the object, and made the Uzumaki turn slightly to see the tiny shiny object coming toward him.

And to catch it with two fingers while mere centimeters from his left eye.

"That...was a big mistake," whispered Naruto before throwing the knife back and cut the Waiter's cheek before the knife was sent deep into the wall behind the man.

"Ha! You missed demon shit!" exclaimed the Waiter with Naruto smirking.

"Did I?" questioned Naruto with his smirk never leaving him while the ANBU appeared on the scene and surprised the Waiter by arresting him instead of the blonde.

"What are you doing? Arrest him! Arrest the Kyuubi brat! He threw that knife at me! You all saw it!" protested the Waiter while struggling to get free.

"I saw everything. I saw you treating him like someone with the plague. I saw you give him poisoned food and I saw you try to kill him with the knife he threw back at you," said Akimichi Choza while the Waiter went pale in the face.

"Choza-sama! I-I can explain!" protested the Waiter nervously.

"Really? Explain it to me why you would poison two of my customers in _MY _restaurant?" asked Choza angrily since he believed poisoning food was one of the biggest blasphemies in the world and an unforgiveable one at that.

"I didn't poison the food. There is no proof of that!" protested the Waiter with Naruto not believing it for a second.

"You are a Poison Master. Or rather you _were _one such a specialized person when still a Shinobi for Konoha. Before you retired," stated Naruto with the Waiter looking shocked.

"How did you know that? You haven't been in Konoha for over a decade!" exclaimed the Waiter while Naruto walked to his table and took the fork with the food Hana was about to eat on it before walking back.

"First, you showed signs of being a retired Shinobi. Your limp and scarred face told me you have been in quite a few fights and your age is one where the injuries have caught up to you to force retirement. Second, the sniffing noise you made, and action with your nose isn't just to show how snobbish you truly are to people. It is because at the start of your career as a Poison Master, you didn't wear protective masks to prevent fumes from the chemicals from getting breathed in through the nose. Your sense of smell is off now due to this fact and it hurts I imagine to breathe from the nose for too long. Third, you were too nice when coming back with our food looking unspoiled when it was clear you hated my guts, and Hana's too simply because she was out on a date with me. No one does an emotional 180 degrees in that short a time unless they have a personality disorder or they are planning to do something sinister to their intended target. You are the latter. Fourth, you decided to watch us eat, or drink the contents of food given to us knowing that the poison would be odorless. You wanted my and Hana's guard to be down. You knew that she would sniff the food first in front of me to ensure what she was eating wouldn't kill her before eating it while believing I would do the same once seeing Hana give the all clear. Fifth, I had insisted you leave us to eating without your watchful eyes. You didn't. The well known fact about Poison Masters is they love to be close by to see their handiwork being shown in a public setting while their target(s) suffer prior to death Sixth, when I called you out on this food being poisoned, you denied it, but refused to eat what was prepared to prove us both wrong. If the food wasn't tainted at all in anyway, you would have accepted it right then, and there without protest," explained Naruto with the Waiter gritting his teeth angrily at being caught so easily.

"You damn brat! If I could, I would shove a whole vat of poison down your throat, and watching your insides melt!" exclaimed the Waiter angrily.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll settle for giving you a taste of your own medicine. Open wide you baka!" exclaimed Naruto before shoving the poisoned food down the man's mouth and then clamped the mouth shut while pinching the Waiters nose so he'll be forced to swallow it.

The Waiter was soon turning green in the face, his body having spasms, and was foaming at the mouth. His eyes were starting to bleed, his teeth falling out, and overall looking like he was in agonizing pain.

It was karma.

"Damn! Remind me never to piss you off gaki," remarked one of the ANBU with the other chuckling.

"I think this will serve as the reminder. Come Hana. Let's go somewhere else. While I won't hold Choza-sama responsible for our date being ruined here, I have suddenly lost my appetite, and wish to go elsewhere," said Naruto before bowing slightly to the Clan Head and left with Hana who walked beside him with admiration in her eyes at seeing how well he handled himself.

'Strong. Smart. Good reflexes and deduction skills. Not to mention he saved me yet again from a horrible fate that would have made Mom super pissed off if I died such a horrible death. I think I'm falling in love!' thought Hana, as she had long wished to find an Alpha Male like her Mother did all those years ago, and Uzumaki Naruto seemed to fit the mark right down to the last qualification.

There was still the issue with the _other _girl in Naruto's life and possibly several others she didn't know about yet, but Hana was confident that issue could be addressed later.

(Elsewhere-At the Moment)

"Urge to kill someone...rising...rising," whispered Haku while her hands had a twitch to it and she was generating killer intent.

'Oh no. Not again,' thought Zabuza to himself while quietly moving away Ao, who was whimpering right now, and looking for the nearest exit.

"She's thinking of Naruto-san again," remarked Mei with amusement.

"He's coming back for the Kage Summit, right?" asked Zabuza with Mei nodding.

"Of course. I got a message from him just yesterday. Naruto-san will be coming with the Hokage as part of her escort. She is his Godmother after all," replied Mei while Zabuza shook his head while Ao ran away from Haku currently throwing things at him.

"Just when I thought I've seen and heard it all regarding that gaki's family tree," remarked Zabuza before Mei was in his face and had a hand on his face despite the bandages on his lower face.

"Speaking of family trees," said Mei sweetly while Zabuza started to sweat nervously and realized he had unknowingly put himself in a position where he could not escape.

"Oh look at the time! I got to-ACK!" exclaimed Zabuza, as he tried to move around Mei, but the firm grip she now had on his throat prevented him from moving, and saw the red haired woman was still smiling that all to sweet smile of hers.

The Demon of the Bloody Mist knowing exactly what she wanted and could only think of one question while Mei dragged him away (still by the throat) to a private room where the two of them could have an..._intimate _time together.

What was it with crazy sadistic women smiling like that whey they wanted something?!

(In the Sekirei Universe-Shinto Teito-Maison Izumo)

Asama Miya sneezed suddenly and wondered if she was catching a cold or if someone was talking about her. Perhaps it was that dreadful Karasuba or maybe Matsu? The red haired Sekirei was up to her usual peeping of others. Perhaps a scolding with the help of her ladle was in order?

"Problems Miya?" asked Uzume with Miya smiling at her.

"No. None at all," replied Miya while Uzume nodded.

"I'll be out late. See ya in a bit!" stated Uzume while Miya smiled and waved at her.

"Just be sure to be back for dinner. I would hate to suspect you were doing something wrong or illegal and I had to kick you out of my Inn to preserve its good reputation," replied Miya sweetly while producing her Hanya and made Uzume laugh nervously at her.

"Who? Me? No! No! Later!" replied Uzume before running off as fast as she could to get away from the Hanya.

"Such a strange girl. Why did she seem so afraid of me?" asked Miya while Homura, who was watching this snickered, and walked toward the landlady.

"Maybe its because you have this scary Mother Hen persona that comes out when you are worried about your tenants," answered Homura before he went pale when Miya smiled too sweetly at him and the Hanya came out again once more.

"A scary Mother Hen you say Homura? Just for that, there will be no dinner for you here tonight," said Miya while Homura nodded to make the Hanya go away and proceeded to slump his head knowing his poor stomach would suffer from not eating Miya's delicious cooking.

Even now it growled angrily at him.

'Me and my big mouth,' thought Homura while Miya walked around with a smile on her face.

Women were so scary and troublesome.

(Naruto Universe-At the Moment)

"I'm sorry our date was ruined Hana-chan. I had hoped to make a good impression upon my stay here in Konoha and all I seem to bring his violence, death, and misfortune to others," said Naruto while Hana held onto his arm as the two walked to the Inuzuka Clan home after stopping at the ramen stand for a quick bite to eat.

"It's not your fault Naruto-kun. The people in Konoha just seem to be...well...they are just idiots for the most part. Nobody is perfect," replied Hana with Naruto sighing.

"I know Hana, but...you would think after all my years of being away from Konoha, they would actually let their hatred of me go. But in truth, its not just about their hatred for me that drives them. Its their desire to control me. To control the power I wield inside of me. The people of Konoha have become corrupted by the desire to have what they shouldn't and hurt those that do to force them into submission. The Uzumaki Clan suffered for it and so have other clans throughout the Elemental Countries from the information I have acquired on the issue," said Naruto with Hana nodding sadly since she had seen it too.

"I know. I've seen it too. I remember when Uchiha Sasuke back when he was still an Uchiha had just returned from Wave Country. He went to the Councils, complaining about how he had been punched by a masked ninja calling himself Yami Kitsune Jigumo. I remember my Mother telling me about how the Uchiha went on a tirade of wanting to have that ninja hunted down to be killed by him all because Yami Kitsune Jigumo had punched him due to fake Hunter Nin being punched by the Uchiha after she had been defeated. He had demanded that both you and the girl Haku I believe is her name now, be brought to Konoha with the girl being forced into enslavement to breed Uchiha children. The Councils were practically going on a rabid tirade about how the Uchiha was right and they should get him the girl to produce new Uchiha with the possibility of mixing the ice manipulating blood with the Sharingan. When I heard about it, I was so disgusted by the way things were turning out, and was actually pleased the Uchiha never knew about me," said Hana with Naruto nodding since he could understand her fear of being caught in the Uchiha's crosshairs and interest in terms of women to use for his benefit.

Not that it matters anymore.

"Sasuke-san is not much of an Uchiha anymore so your fear regarding that is fortunately nonexistent now," replied Naruto while getting closer to the Inuzuka Clan home.

"I know. It sounds horrible to say this, but...I'm glad he's crippled. The way Sasuke was acting when he was an Uchiha...I shudder to think what he would do to me when older if I was ever noticed by him," said Hana since she had a good idea of what would happen and her Mother would fight the action.

Unfortunately, there was only so much the Inuzuka Matriarch could have done before certain..._people_ sent the woman on a mission she would never come back from. Hana could see herself being forced to "marry" Sasuke soon after "for the good of the Inuzuka Clan" she would be told while Kiba became the new Clan Head instead of herself.

Thank Kami for unforeseen interventions.

"I won't hold it against you for saying that Hana. If anything, I completely agree with you since the horrors Uchiha Sasuke would have inflicted had he successfully escaped from Konoha's grasp along with his training with Orochimaru was finished would have been unspeakable. But enough about what could have been if left unchecked. How was the date with me overall? Despite everything that happened...would you go out with me again? If I asked?" questioned Naruto with Hana looking at him in surprise.

"Of course I would! I mean...granted our first date didn't exactly turn out...well like we both expected it to go, but it doesn't mean that we can't try one more time. Let's give it another shot. After you get back from the Kage Summit I mean. That is...if you want to come back to Konoha I mean," replied Hana with Naruto smiling when hearing this.

"I would like that. As for coming back to Konoha, I still have some unfinished business here in the village so I have to return for that regardless. But that aside, I would come back to the village to have that second date, and maybe...maybe stay to see in Konoha to see how things play out," answered Naruto with Hana smiling since she was happy the blonde was considering not only a second date, but staying in Konoha on a much more permanent basis.

"Damn right you should!" exclaimed Anko, who appeared seemingly out of nowhere with her hands on her hips, and grinning a predatory grin at Naruto.

"Anko," said Hana stiffly while giving the woman a "back off he's my date" look.

"Hey Hana-chan. Taking our resident blonde stud here out for a stroll? Perhaps to a nice little love hotel? Maybe wanting to be a bad dog for once?" asked Anko with a grin on her face while Hana's was going red before growling at the Special Jounin.

"Don't tease her Anko. We had a bad altercation at the Akimichi restaurant earlier," said Naruto calmly while Anko's mischievous smile turned more mature and serious.

"I heard. I knew that guy when I was younger. He was a jerk then and was jerk up until you made him choke on his own poison. Nice job by the way," replied Anko while giving Naruto a punch in the shoulder out of respect.

"Is there something you want Anko?" asked Hana with Anko grinning at her.

"I do. Though its not a something, but more like a..._someone_," answered Anko while giving Naruto a noticeable glance and Hana growled a little louder.

"Back off Anko!" exclaimed Hana while Anko held up her hands in surrender.

"Easy Hana-chan. I wasn't going to steal him away from you during your date. I'm just letting you know that when he gets back, the two of us are going to go on a date of our own, and I won't take no for an answer. Besides, I want to thank him for removing the Curse Seal on my neck, and killing Orochimaru in such a sadistic manner," replied Anko with Hana narrowing her eyes at the Special Jounin.

'I have an idea on _how _you will thank him and I'm not going to like it,' thought Hana to herself since she knew Anko was practically giddy to be free of her Curse Seal and that Naruto was the one responsible for it.

Orochimaru's rumored to be painful agonizing death was just icing on the cake.

'Something tells me that I should be thankful the Elemental Countries CRA system for ninja clans is still in use given how so many women are after my heart,' thought Naruto seeing the two women trade lightning bolts shot from their eyes.

Hopefully, Ayane wouldn't hold it against him even though she knew about the CRA, and the various women he might unintentionally get along the way when here on this side of the world.

(A/N: YAY! A super long chapter for everyone to enjoy. I know there wasn't much fighting in this one. This last couple of chapters are more of Naruto getting to know the various people around him. The next chapter there WILL be fighting, bloodshed, all the good stuff, and of course humor when appropriate. Until next time...PEACE!)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-The War Starts

"Don't you think this large escort we're packing with the Hokage seem a bit...excessive?" asked Karin while Naruto smirked behind his Kitsune mask of his ninja attire.

"Considering what has been happening and will happen with the Akatsuki, do you really believe we have too many ninja with us?" countered Naruto with the red haired girl now blushing in embarrassment since he did have a point.

"Good point. Not to mention the Raikage's little brother Killer Bee is now back with him after making everyone think he was taken by the Akatsuki," said Karin while she could only imagine the Raikage was pissed off.

"While I am sure the Raikage was not happy, it did have a positive effect in giving the man the desire to fight the Akatsuki, and Killer Bee being taken will be the last thing he wants. Add Fu and myself to this mix, the odds of the Shinobi Alliance coming out of the war victorious have gone up significantly. Or rather, it would have if not for the factor of Jiraiya joining the Akatsuki," replied Naruto with Karin showing a hint of worry.

"But I thought Jiraiya's power in the Sage Arts was limited thanks to the Toads?" asked Karin while Naruto nodded since it was limited now according to the message sent by the toads.

"That it is true, but sadly the Sealing Arts, and the Sage Arts are two different aspects he was proficient at. While not at the level of say an Uzumaki Seal Master, he does have the power to seal off a Jinchuriki's connection to their Biju. If only for a time. Something the Akatsuki will quickly exploit if given the chance. Jiraiya for all his stupidity, knows how to be a ninja when the time comes, but at the same time, he has also spent too many years wandering the Elemental Countries, and drowning in his vices to properly ignore them," said Naruto with Karin and the others listening intently.

"So...when the time comes to face Jiraiya...how do we defeat him?" asked Jugo since he was coming to not only have Tsunade monitoring him while traveling to Iron Country, but to protect Naruto, and the Hokage should they encounter any threats.

"Simple. We use his biggest weakness against him. Tsunade," said Naruto with everyone, including the Hokage herself sporting a question mark on their heads.

"How?" asked Tsunade curiously now before Naruto looked her right in the eyes and told the woman.

Making everyone stop look at him with jaws dropped and eyes bugged out.

"I'm sorry if it offends you Tsunade, but given Jiraiya's own perverted tendencies towards you...," stated Naruto while Tsunade's eyebrow was twitching at his reason for how to trap Jiraiya in a vulnerable state when in a fight.

"But still...to do that?! Isn't such a tactic...uh...low?" asked Suigetsu while choosing his words carefully since he had heard the stories about Tsunade when angry and the man didn't want to piss her off.

It was bad enough when Karin hit him, but this blonde was no doubt by far a Hell of a lot more scarier. He didn't want the woman giving Karin pointers.

"Perhaps, but considering Jiraiya's known skills without summoning the Toads, or going into his rumored Sage Mode, the man will no doubt use everything else in his arsenal. We can't let him do that. All we need is one opening. One single window of opportunity to launch a fatal strike against him. Even a crippling strike to his body will do since no one in their right mind will heal Jiraiya once this war is over," answered Naruto since Itachi's message indicated even the Akatsuki wanted Jiraiya dead and would probably do it after they achieved their goals.

The man was on borrowed time no matter what happened.

"That will make the opening you want to create using _that _tactic a one time deal Naruto. He won't fall for something like that a second time. If you fuck up in hitting him when distracted...we are going to get fucked up afterwards," said Suigetsu while Naruto was nodding in knowing the risk.

"Not the choice of words I would have used, but he does have a point gaki," said Tsunade while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I am well aware of what I am asking you to do for this plan to kill Jiraiya to work, but its also the only plan now available to us that I can think of with the ability to grant a much higher percentage of success. No other plan I have come up with has the potential to be as successful," answered Naruto with Tsunade groaning.

"It figures. I always knew such an act would be the death of him and an embarrassment to me," said Tsunade since she didn't like the idea of doing _that _in such a public setting of a fight or war no less to get Jiraiya caught off guard.

This was karma for her years of gambling and drinking. She just knew it.

"We are here. Everyone be on your best behavior. Suigetsu," said Naruto with Suigetsu looking a bit offended by it before shrugging since he did get out of control sometimes.

(Iron Country-Kage Summit Meeting Room)

Like before, the five Kages of their respected villages took a seat in their assigned chairs, there bodyguards in a covered room behind them, watching the other bodyguards, and the other Kages while protecting their own. Despite what happened the last time they were here, it made everyone feel on edge, and there was a sliver of doubt in the minds of some ninja in this room. There was also the issue with Naruto's special seals on the chairs of the Kages and the entire room with everyone who was here the last time remembering the fate of Shimura Danzo for his attempt to use his implanted Sharingan on General Mifune to take control of the Shinobi Alliance. All the Kages, including Tsunade while hearing the various rumors about what had happened, had hesitated at the idea of sitting down on these chairs, and glanced at the blonde Uzumaki for a second. Naruto simply reminded them that the seals would only activate if they used any Jutsu or bloodline limit that was designed affect or hurt someone. So long as everyone here from Kage to bodyguard of said Kage was civil here, they didn't need to fear the seals in the room activating.

With that being said Naruto moved away from the Hokage and stood beside a sitting General Mifune to indicate that while he came with the Hokage, the Uzumaki was still not taking their side. At the same time, Naruto also showed his own forces were siding with Konoha by moving away from the Hokage too, and now stood beside him as well. Tsunade still had her own bodyguards in the form of Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma, Genma, young Hyuuga Hinata, her teammate Shino, followed by Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. At the same time, Ayane, and Fu appeared in order to stand by Naruto to show they were here as well.

"Being a little excessive in your show of force Hokage-sama?" remarked A while seeing the large group of Jounin and Chuunin from Konoha watching the proceedings with their watchful eyes.

"You are one to talk Raikage-sama. Or did you think I wouldn't know you brought your little brother and eight-tailed Jinchuriki with you here? Not to mention his clearly Jounin level students?" countered Tsunade with B looking ready to rap something, but A gave him a look saying to shut up.

"I am keeping him close so he stays safe. Maybe if Konoha did the same, yours wouldn't have been taken, and stayed loyal to your village," A shot back while Tsunade frowned.

"Raikage-sama, what Konoha has done during my time in it when I was a child is not the current Hokage's fault. I ask you kindly to keep such rude remarks to yourself. Or would you prefer I air some of Kumo's dirty deeds regarding the stealing of kunoichi from other villages with bloodlines in order to be made into breeding stock?" challenged Naruto with A going slightly pale since that was something he had been trying to keep under wraps due to that idea being started by his predecessor.

"Is this true?" asked Mifune with A's mouth twitching.

"Of course not! They are lies! I dare this ninja to name one time Kumo tried to do such a thing?" demanded Karui, as she got out of her seat, and glared at Naruto who was not intimidated in the slightest.

"My Mother Uzumaki Kushina is such an example. In fact, your current Raikage, and his little brother were the ones who took her. How do you think your Raikage learned how to help Kumo's two Jinchuriki reach their full potential with their Biju?" answered Naruto with Karui finding herself shutting up and Bee smacking his head.

"Not cool," whispered Samui while Naruto glanced at her for a second before he kept his eyes on Karui.

"There was also the attempted kidnapping of Hyuuga Hinata when she was three years old by the Hyuuga Ambassador during the Peace Treaty signing," added Naruto with Hinata's eyes widening and she glanced at the Raikage with the man's hands forming into fists.

"You can't prove I authorized that," challenged A while Naruto pulled out a folder and put it on the table for Mifune to look at.

"This says otherwise," said Naruto with the folder holding the symbol of Kumo and the Raikage on it with the words "CLASSIFIED" written on it.

'Those papers! I thought I destroyed them all! But where did...of course! They are copies! Damn those idiots in the Human Resources Department! By the book jackasses!' thought A, as he saw Mifune frowning at the material in his hands, and shut it before giving the Kage a cold gaze.

"The material is indeed true. Copies of the originals, but the order were definitely real," said Mifune while A glared at Naruto.

"You can't fault me for the kidnapping of Uzumaki Kushina. I was following orders!" stated A while Naruto gave a glare of his own.

"And the second attempt?" challenged Naruto with A looking away and grumbling.

"The treaty wasn't signed yet," replied A despite knowing the answer was weak in terms of a response.

Meanwhile Naruto's eyes hardened further and it actually made the Raikage wince at the sight of those blue eyes practically glowing with power.

"That's hardly the point. But we are getting off track at the moment. This Kage Summit is to unite the five Shinobi villages for a single purpose in combating a threat to all of us. In this case, it is the Akatsuki organization, and they intend to wipe out everyone who have the strength to oppose them. We need to discuss who among the five Kages would lead the Shinobi Alliance against them," said Naruto before he focused on the five Kages as a whole with calculating eyes.

"Well I say Konoha shouldn't be the one to lead us. It has too many people connected to the Akatsuki," said the Tsuchikage while giving the Hokage a small glare.

"You're one to talk Tsuchikage-sama. You employed the Akatsuki on several occasions in the past and one of your Missing Nin is a member of their organization. You're hardly qualified to lead anyone here," replied Tsunade while the Tsuchikage growled a bit.

"Sadly, I cannot lead the Shinobi Alliance either. As much as I would like to show that I and Suna by extension are indeed capable of handling this responsibility, my own youth, and my limited time in leading others as Kazekage makes me unqualified for the role," replied Gaara since he had only been the Kazekage for a short time and did not have the command experience as the others in this room.

"Sadly, I too must step away from the command position in leading the Shinobi Alliance. While I have the experience given my years combating Yagura during Kiri's Civil War, the Akatsuki were key in manipulating Yagura to be the monster he became before his fall. The organization has deep connections in various places and I'm unsure just how deep their connection is to Kiri," replied Mei sadly, but she knew her escort respected her decision nonetheless, and would support it no matter what.

"Which leaves my village. As I mentioned in our last meeting, Kumo has no connection to the Akatsuki in any shape or form, and I think it would be best if I was the leader for this Shinobi Alliance," said A while seeing none of the Kages were against it since he did have a valid point.

"Very well. The Raikage is now the leader of the Shinobi Alliance and all Shinobi from each village will ultimately answer to him until this is over. As it stands with this coming conflict, the Akatsuki effects everyone in the Elemental Countries, not just the Shinobi villages. That being said, Iron Country will also be joining the Shinobi Alliance in this coming war, and seek to help put down this organization before it can do further damage to everything and everyone we hold dear," declared Mifune with the Kages nodding.

"There is still an issue regarding the Biju. As in dividing them up again once this war is over," remarked the Tsuchikage while everyone became tense again.

"That is an issue that should be settled at a later time," said Mifune since he didn't want the Kages to split apart in their quest to gain the power of the Biju for themselves.

"No! It should be discussed now! Kumo still has the eight-tailed Jinchuriki here already. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki is here as well, but the simple fact remains he his not loyal to any of the Shinobi village, which makes him a threat. And then there is also the possible risk of the seven-tailed Jinchuriki getting violent since we don't know where her loyalties lie. For all we know, Kumo will take more then it should, and the other two will go missing again. I want reassurances that the Biju will be divided up again, and no one here gets greedy," said Onoki while seeing Naruto locking his eyes with him and the image of a dragon filled the old Kage's vision.

"Rest assured Tsuchikage-sama, the issue with the nine Biju, and what will become of them once the war is over _will _be addressed. However, you would do well to remember that your own Jinchuriki were not loved in the slightest. Neither was I, or the seven-tailed Jinchuriki for that matter. Perhaps if you and the rest of the Shinobi villages didn't treat Jinchuriki so cruelly from the start, they wouldn't consider leaving in the first place. You seem to forget that Jinchuriki are people too. Viewing them simply as weapons for you to use whenever they suit your needs before discarding them is an insult to humanity as a whole. Of course, I'm sure you don't really care about what I just told you since it is not Iwa's way of doing things when it came to Han and Roshi. I bet you didn't even mourn them once you suspected they were dead and instead cursed them for failing to perform their 'duty' to Iwa in keeping the Biju sealed inside of them," said Naruto with the old Kage snarling a bit.

"What's your point brat?" demanded Onoki while Naruto smirked a bit.

"While I'm sure you believe Iwa's way of doing things is for the best, I think you would be singing a different tune if say...your only _Granddaughter_ standing behind you among your bodyguards was made a Jinchuriki? Or perhaps you don't mind the idea of seeing her being used like tool by the village, by your own hands, and possibly by your future successor to your position?" replied Naruto in a semi-taunting manner that was a mix between Gamov's and Genshin's tone in talking to others.

"Careful what you say brat. The next few words you speak next will decide your fate in this room," said Onoki while his bodyguards tensed for a fight.

"Why? Because you don't like what you just heard? Everyone in this room knows how Jinchuriki are treated. Some are treated better then others. Some worse then others. But for those of you who follow the policy of the latter, did you ever stop to think, and say to yourself 'What if I or someone close to me was made a Jinchuriki? Would I really want to live a life like that?'" challenged Naruto with Tsuchikage growling at him since the old Kage was willing to tolerate his Jinchuriki being abused so long as it wasn't himself or one of his own family members.

At least not a closely related family member.

"So what are you suggesting? That all the Kages and all the people in the Shinobi villages be _nice_ to the Jinchuriki? Kiss their asses everyday for protecting us? Bah! A pipe dream! A fool's dream!" declared Onoki while Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Perhaps, but my dream is a far better alternative then seeing them abused, and hated for what they hold. Not that I expect you to think differently given how stuck you are in the barbaric and archaic traditions of treating Jinchuriki like weapons," remarked Naruto with Onoki looking like he was ready to burst a blood vessel in his head.

"And what gives you the right to judge me or anyone else here? You maybe a Jinchuriki, but it just proves you are a threat to everyone here, and should be put down to keep such a threat to the Shinobi villages from happening!" exclaimed Onoki angrily while the other Kages became tense, their bodyguards doing the same, and Naruto's own little army now glaring at the Kage.

Only Naruto remained calm, but it was a deathly calm that came before the storm, and it was one mere moments away from being unleashed.

"If you wish to take my head Tsuchikage-sama, then by all means try to take it, and take it now while you still have the strength in that old body of yours. However, I can assure you that any such attempt on my life will result in not only your life being forfeit, but the lives of your bodyguards, and Iwa as whole. Or did you forget who my Father was? What he did to your village in the Third Shinobi War? Do you not think I won't do something similar or on an even grander scale? If you really think for one moment that I am some weak man, who does not have the stomach to kill you, and every single Iwa Shinobi in your village under your command...you are even more over the hill mentally than I first thought," said Naruto in a soft spoken tone, but the threat to the Tsuchikage remained, and said Kage now found himself in a situation he unknowingly put himself in until it was too late to put a leash on his own anger.

'Damn it! He's right. I'm provoking the Yondaime's son. That cursed man's son, who also happens to be a Jinchuriki! I can see in his eyes he would kill me. And not just me, but all of Iwa if it meant sending a message to every other Shinobi village about provoking him. Why do I feel like I just poked a dragon in the eyes with a stick?' thought Onoki while he relented when staring into Naruto's eyes.

"We have company. The uninvited kind," said Karin quickly, as she now sensed a lot of chakra signatures heading their way, but were oddly identical, and yet were not Shadow Clones or any other kind of clone based Jutsu she had ever known.

"Byakugan!" said Hinata while using her eyes and so did Ao in secret to see what was being sensed around them.

"Hinata?" asked Tsunade with Hinata nodding from her position.

"I see them. A large army of white..._things_. I've never seen anything like them before. All of them are identical. Like clones of some kind, but clearly intelligent, and strong enough to take a hit," said Hinata with Ao nodding to Zabuza and Haku.

"There is also the various members of the Akatsuki with them. I sense several strong chakra signatures among the sea of white clones," said Naruto with Ao nodding.

"I sense them. I see one is Uchiha Itachi and the other Hoshigaki Kisame to the East of our position," said Ao with Suigetsu looking excited and Naruto saw the glimmer in his eyes.

"Easy Suigetsu. All good things come to those who wait," said Naruto while the young swordsman nodded, but was also eager, and wanted to claim Kisame's sword too.

"Who else is with them?" asked Gaara since he knew Sasori was dead and thus left an open spot to fill the Puppet Master's place.

"I see the one called Kakuzu and the Jashin Priest Hidan. I also see...Jiraiya of the Sannin is with them?!" exclaimed Ao in complete disbelief while the other Kages minus Tsunade were shocked to hear this.

"What?!" demanded A while looking at Tsunade in an accusing tone.

"My former teammate only just joined the ranks of the Akatsuki recently. The reason behind it was we had a very..._heated disagreement_ regarding our Godson's future should he decide to take up residence in Konoha again. He felt Naruto should be reconditioned to be a weapon of Konoha rather then a person. Jiraiya even tried to grab Naruto when he was in my office and the end result brought about a short fight that nearly killed him had he not reverse summoned himself to the Toads," said Tsunade with A narrowing his eyes at her.

"A likely story. First Orochimaru, then Uchiha Itachi, and now Jiraiya of the Sannin is yet another Konoha Shinobi who joined their ranks. How do we know Konoha isn't trying to monopolize the number of members within the organization to use it against us when we aren't looking?" accused A while pointing a finger at the woman.

"Because Uchiha Itachi is the Hokage's spy within the organization," answered Naruto before he showed the message scroll with Itachi's information he sent out about Jiraiya being in the Akatsuki along with his weakened condition.

"Then why hasn't Jiraiya told the other members about Itachi being a spy?" asked Mei curiously since she would assume Jiraiya's first test of showing loyalty to the Akatsuki was to reveal Konoha's spy.

"Because Itachi first reported his findings to Jiraiya before the Sannin sent them to the Hokage. He risks the Akatsuki lashing out at him before setting their sights on Itachi and the Uchiha also mentioned in his message that the leader known as Pein has past history with the Toad Sannin. Pein is apparently only keeping Jiraiya around for a short amount of time before moving to kill the man himself for past affronts connected with Hanzo in Ame," said Naruto with Tsunade remembering how strong Hanzo was and Jiraiya has at one point reported to her that Hanzo had died fighting someone incredibly powerful with the identity of the victor being unknown at the time.

"I don't care about the Sannin's reasons for joining or what this Pein person is going to do to him once the fighting is over here. The enemy is at our gates trying to wipe us out before we can coordinate any kind of attack. I say we remind them why we are the five great Shinobi villages and what it means to cross us. Right now!" exclaimed A while smashing his fist on the table angrily.

"Agreed. I maybe old, but I can still fight. I say we take these Akatsuki whippersnappers down and putting our sandals to their throats!" declared Onoki while now standing as well with his eyes hardening.

"The Akatsuki have shamed Kiri greatly with their past actions weakening our village by using my predecessor Yagura to cause genocide to anyone with a bloodline. I am very much looking forward to melting quite a few of them with my bloodline," remarked Mei in a sweet tone that made her bodyguards sweat drop.

"The Akatsuki killed me to get what was sealed inside of me. Regardless if I was even a Jinchuriki or not, such an act will not be tolerated so long as I am Kazekage of Suna. I will have my ten pounds of flesh...from all its currently living members," said Gaara, as he felt his death by their hands, and took it very personally when the organization nearly destroyed his village just to get to him.

"Konoha has been shamed above all others. Three defections to the organization with one being false and one being recent. As the Gondaime Hokage of Konoha, I won't stand for this and neither will the rest of my ninja. I have been itching to get some payback on the Akatsuki after its leader nearly destroyed Konoha not that long ago," declared Tsunade, as she was itching to ram a chakra empowered fist right down Pein's throat, and show him what it was like to be put into a coma.

"Every samurai under my command will draw swords against this army and drive it back into the abyss," stated Mifune before rising and turning to look at Naruto to await his own decision on this matter.

"You are on your own. I am not your ally in this coming fight," said Naruto to the shock of the Kages and their bodyguards.

"Wait! We're not?" asked Suigetsu in a confused tone showing he was clearly lost while Karin smacked him on the back of the head.

"Baka! Naruto-kun said _he _is not their ally in this fight. He wasn't speaking for us. We get to choose...I think," Karin while she was a bit confused by his decision and saw him walking out of the room.

"So you are going to abandon us? Let us fight this enemy alone?" demanded A while the blonde Uzumaki stopped at the door and looked at the Raikage with cold blue eyes.

"No. I will fight the Akatsuki. I will kill their army of strange white creatures and all if not most of their powerful members. What I won't do however, is be in alliance with five Kages, who are not worthy of their titles, and think only of themselves," replied Naruto with all five Kage and their bodyguards looked like he was insane.

"And what is that suppose to mean brat?" demanded Onoki angrily from his seat.

"Simple. My decision to be your ally hinged on your reason for fighting the Akatsuki and their army. I heard each reason. Each one different. Each one was passionate. But they all had one thing in common," said Naruto with the Kages looking confused by this.

"And what is it we have in common that you would denounce us as allies?" asked Gaara while watching the blonde look at him now with eyes that were a less cold toward him, if only slightly.

"You fight out of vanity, bloodlust, and the future prospect of power with one or more Biju under your village's control. You do not fight for the right reasons. You fight only for yourselves. Your villages are only a mere extension simply because you rule over them," answered Naruto while the Kages either looked ashamed, angry, or confused at his response.

"If you are so high and mighty when compared to all five of us brat, then answer me this one question...what do you fight for?" asked/demanded Onoki while scowling at Naruto and the blonde Uzumaki had disappointment in his eyes.

"Simple. I fight for a purpose greater than myself. I fight for those innocent lives that will be affected and scarred by this war. I fight to ensure this war ends without the innocent men, women, and children who will be drawn into this being killed. Innocent lives who will be witness to the horrors that will come with this war if allowed to escalate. Each of you here has stated personal, bloodlust filled reasons for fighting the Akatsuki, and what they have done to each of you. Not one Kage here has said they would fight the Akatsuki to stop their plans from destroying the Elemental Countries and the innocent lives that live within it," replied Naruto with the five Kages in the room now looking a bit ashamed since they had basically stated reasons, which when looking back on it, _were _in fact very selfish, and only now were they being called out on it.

"With all do respect Naruto-sama, my intentions were honorable, and I never stated I was doing this for selfish reasons," countered Mifune with Naruto nodding.

"True, but you are a samurai Mifune-sama. This reason for not calling myself an ally is strictly ninja related. I will be _your _ally in this General, but I will not follow any of the Kages here so long as they fight for all the wrong reasons," said Naruto before walking out of the room with Ayane and Fu following him.

"So...uh...do we follow?" asked Suigetsu while scratching his head in confusion.

"You can stay here if you wish Suigetsu, but I will follow Naruto-sama. I have longed to use my powers for a purpose other then possibly hurting innocent people. I now have one such purpose where I can use my abilities I once cursed, to protect innocent lives instead of taking them," said Jugo before he moved quickly out of the room to follow Naruto.

"I agree with Jugo and Naruto. Fighting for a purpose beyond our own selfish desires is the kind of thing I can get behind. I am so sick and tired of fighting for the selfish reasons of others. Orochimaru and Kabuto were living proof of that when we were in Sound. I am an Uzumaki and an Uzumaki does not fight for selfish reasons," said Karin before she left the room and Guren following too.

"Hey! You didn't give your reason!" exclaimed Suigetsu in protest.

"My reason is the same as hers...sans the Uzumaki part of it," said Guren before she was gone and leaving Suigetsu the last one of Naruto's group in the room.

"Well...shit. He did get my ass out of that damn glass jar container back in Sound and he gave me Orochimaru's sword too. Not to mention Kisame is coming here and I can get his sword too. Ah what the Hell! Just this once, I'll put aside my own selfish reasons for fighting, and kick some ass simply because it is for the greater good!" exclaimed Suigetsu before running after his little group.

"Zabuza-sama," whispered Haku with Zabuza looking at his student/surrogate daughter and gave the girl a smile.

"Go on. You're a big girl now. Follow your heart," whispered Zabuza with Haku now smiling, giving the man a quick hug, and left quickly to pursue the blonde.

"In my day, a strong kunoichi didn't go running off after a man right before a fight. They kept their calm and waited," said Ao firmly at what he saw.

'Strong kunoichi...running off...after a man. Running off to wed. Is he saying I should run off and get married to a man?' thought Mei before seeing Ao keep talking.

"She is too impulsive in following the Uzumaki. It will get her killed," said Ao before he noticed Mei looking at him a deathly sweet smile.

"Ao...shut up or I will kill you," said Mei while Ao went pale and wisely stayed quiet.

'Take that asshole,' thought Zabuza to himself.

"I'm going too," said Hinata before she moved to follow Naruto, but was quickly grabbed by Shino, who frowned slightly, and saw the Hyuuga woman giving him a pleading look.

"I do not question Naruto-san's reason for fighting the Akatsuki, but I do question your reason for wanting to follow him. You are not thinking logically," whispered Shino to her while Hinata's eyes steeled with resolve.

"You're wrong. Naruto's reason for fighting is the same as my own. To protect those I care about. To fight for something beyond the selfish desires of the heart. Perhaps it is _you _are the one who not think logically," whispered Hinata silently, yet firmly before she carefully slid her arm out of his grasp, and rushed after Naruto.

"Naruto-san is right. We have been selfish in our desires to fight the Akatsuki. We all wish to fight for the sake of our own personal reasons with the Shinobi village each Kage here represents being an excuse at best for wanting to fight. When I enter this fight, I will do so to protect what I cherish most, and fight for a reason that goes well beyond my own personal desire for revenge," said Gaara before he too left the room with his siblings, who were also his bodyguards for this Kage Summit right behind him, and didn't look back.

"He's got a point Bro. I'm going to say see ya later and go," rapped Bee before he went after Naruto while A looked shocked that his little brother would follow someone other than himself.

(With Naruto)

"They are almost here. Prepare yourselves," commanded Naruto while bringing out his trusty Kurama's (formerly Kyuubi's) Tail with the others getting ready in their own way.

"Just for the record, I'm calling dibs on Kisame when fighting Akatsuki members," said Suigetsu before being hit by Karin.

"Focus!" exclaimed Karin angrily.

"Don't worry my brother from another Mother, Killer Bee is here to stay your fears," rapped Bee while Naruto just looked at him and blinked a few times.

"While I personally have nothing against you rapping Killer Bee, please do me, and everyone else here a favor by..._NOT_ speaking that way," replied Naruto with Bee face faulting.

"Not cool Bro. Not cool," remarked Bee before getting his swords out and saw the army of White Zetsu Clones along with several of the Akatsuki's key members mentioned from earlier in the middle of them all.

"The Jashin Priest is mine. I know how to defeat him," said Naruto while none of his group argued.

"I will deal with Uchiha Itachi should I get through the clones. I have fought an Uchiha before back in Wave. I have long since learned from my mistakes since that point," said Haku calmly while Naruto nodded.

"Good to know. Itachi is a Master with his Sharingan and has abilities his brother did not. Be safe Haku-chan," said Naruto while Haku nodded with a blush on her face behind the mask she wore.

"Who gets the former Sage?" asked Ayane curiously.

"Leave him to Tsunade when she and the others get here. Pick your targets wisely and support each other no matter what. The key to victory here is trust and teamwork," said Naruto while his chakra started to form around him.

"I am with you Naruto-kun," said Hinata while in her Gentle Fist stance.

"Same here," said Ayane with her two Fuma Kodachis in hand.

"Ditto," said Fu while her own weapons were in hand.

"Gyuki wants me to tell you he says hello to another familiar face," said Bee to Fu with the kunoichi going stiff for a second and her masked face turned before she nodded.

"Keep that to yourself Bee. I may need to use lucky seven's power as a trump card," said Fu while Bee nodded since few knew the girl was a Jinchuriki or that she was even here.

Though that may have possibly changed given how Jiraiya's recent recruitment into the Akatsuki's ranks.

"Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Hachibi Jinchuriki. Surrender now and we promise a quick death upon extracting your respective Biju from your bodies," said Konan in the hopes they would not oppose them while Naruto narrowed his eyes at her before looking over at Pein's Six Paths.

"Never," replied Naruto while Konan shook her head and motioned for the army of White Zetsus and the other members of the Akatsuki to fight.

"There is something off about the six with the identical eyes. I sense they are like puppets in way, but the bodies themselves are not fake inside," said Karin while Hinata used her eyes to confirm them.

"They have chakra rods in them. They must be what connects them to the real person controlling them," said Hinata while Naruto nodded.

"We'll worry about him latter. Jugo. Hinata. Fu. You three will engage Kakuzu. Bee and Ayane, you will fight Jiraiya of the Sannin section of this clone army until Tsunade gets involved," ordered Naruto while waiting for the rushing army of White Zetsu Clones to meet them.

"Any final words of encouragement you want to say before we start fighting for our very lives Boss?" asked Suigetsu curiously while Gaara and his siblings arrived.

"Sorry we're late. Gaara would have been here first before the guy from Kumo, but he's also carrying two additional people," said Kankuro with puppets out and Temari with her fan at the ready.

"I only have one thing to say you. One thing to say to my dearest of friends, comrades, and loved ones who I hold dear to my heart..._**let's bring them Hell!"**_ exclaimed Naruto with his power rising further to the surface.

_**"Use my power Naruto. Make these fools who wish to use my power and the power of my kin be reminded of what it means to play with fire. And not just the fire of the Biju, but the fire of a DRAGON!"**_ exclaimed Kurama, as he was not about to have this group of wannabe Immortals succeed in their plans.

_**"Crush them!"**_ said Naruto before unleashing his power upon the Akatsuki's army.

It was in this moment, the world around them seemed to explode with a maelstrom of violence, blood, and death the likes of which the Akatsuki had never seen before in their opposition. Even the five Kages along with Mifune had not seen such a thing before in years, as Naruto was slicing through multiple enemies at once with Kurama's Tail, the injuries the White Zetsu Clones suffered had been instantly cauterized by the Biju's very chakra now running through the weapon.

"It seems the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is stronger then we thought," remarked Pein to Konan just nodded and watched the young ninja sliced through while seeing that same passion once seen in Nagato years ago before becoming Pein.

"He reminds me of you back when...," said Konan, but didn't finish her sentence, and saw Pein's eyes narrow.

"That man is dead. Danzo and Hanzo saw to that years ago," replied Pein in a cold tone while Konan looked at him sadly.

"Doesn't it remotely bother you that even if we win this day, two members of your clan will ultimately perish? Do you feel nothing stir within your Uzumaki blood for them?" asked Konan with Pein saying nothing for a moment.

"No," answered Pein while Konan was not so sure.

"Then why did you not answer right away?" asked Konan with Pein looking at her with narrowed Rinnegan Eyes.

"Enough Konan. We must proceed as planned. Peace will happen and if two members of my clan must die to achieve it...then I will gladly pay what needs to be paid," said Pein with Konan looking at him with sad eyes.

"Yahiko wouldn't do that. He gave his own life to save us. You are doing the opposite," said Konan while Pein's body he was using to talk to her twitched slightly.

"I am doing this to ensure peace. I will am doing this for the greater good. The Elemental Countries has suffered long enough from war, conflict, and death. Three Shinobi Wars in roughly three generations. Practically one war per generation. This is the only way to make the fighting stop!" stated Pein while watching Naruto switch from Kurama's Tail to his two swords and slicing through one White Zetsu after another.

"I haven't had this much fun in years!" exclaimed Suigetsu, as he cut through one White Zetsu after another, and trying to get close to a currently grinning Kisame.

"The brat's mine," commented Kisame while Itachi didn't say anything, but rather glanced at Jiraiya watching Naruto, and it was clear the Sannin was not pleased in the slightest.

'Damn that brat! The power he is using should have been directed at the Shinobi villages while fighting in the name of Konoha. Instead, he's acting on his own, no loyalty to the village that birthed him, and fighting for himself. I won't allow it!' thought Jiraiya, as he watched Naruto getting closer to Hidan, and intending to fight the Jashin Priest.

Jiraiya's musing on the matter were interrupted by the ground around him shaking from the force of Tsunade's super strength chakra enhanced fist hitting the ground not that far away. The White Zetsu Clones stumbled due to the unstable ground making it difficult to stand and were soon being smashed to pieces by Tsunade hitting every single one that got caught in her crosshairs. In all his years of knowing Tsunade, the Toad Sannin had never seen the woman fight in such a brutal manner given his former teammate's desire to save lives over taking them, and wondered what had set her off like this.

Glancing quickly at Naruto, he concluded the Uzumaki must have spoken to Tsunade in a way that somehow lit a fire right under her ass, and realized Naruto possessed some kind of natural ability to connect with others. To help them see his point of view and to walk his path if they remotely feel the same way as himself. Jiraiya also realized that with so many ninja and their Kages fighting in the same manner, Naruto could easily sway those in power to follow his way of doing things, and the Shinobi under the command of each Kage would obey as well. If that happened, Naruto could easily alter the landscape of the Elemental Countries, and the Shinobi Way as they knew it! Jiraiya knew that seeing how Naruto disliked the idea of Jinchuriki being abused and the Biju being used as weapons of war, the blonde Uzumaki would try to find a way to remove them from the equation in some way. Most likely banning the use of sealing the Biju into Jinchuriki and let the Biju live their own life like they had rights! Bah! Biju being free and living in this world like they were a natural part of it. Ha! It was almost laughable in Jiraiya's eyes if it the idea wasn't so blasphemous!

"Focus on me baka! I'm your opponent!" exclaimed Tsunade, as she had rushed toward Jiraiya, punching a White Zetsu's head clean off, and was almost in punching distance of the Toad Sannin.

Though he really couldn't be called that anymore due to his contract with the Toads being removed.

"Tsunade stop this! I'm giving you one final chance to see reason and hand Naruto over!" commanded Jiraiya, but the blonde woman wasn't listening, and chose to lift up a large piece of the ground beneath her before throwing it at him.

"And let you kill him? You know what will happen once the Akatsuki extract the Biju from his body. Are you so bitter that you want them to triumph? To force the so called prophecy to happen one way or another, but on _your_ terms?" demanded Tsunade angrily with Jiraiya scowling, as he dodged the projectile, and leaping away from the woman.

Truth was, he still believed in the prophecy happening despite Tsunade's doubts, and the small yet noted fact the Elder Toad may have been a bit high on opium when he had his "vision of the future" regarding the prophecy. Even if it wasn't real, Jiraiya intended to make it real, if only to make himself known throughout the world as the one who helped make it happen. For years, decades even leading all the way back to when they were kids, the former Sage of the Toad Summons had been in Orochimaru's shadow, and nothing Jiraiya did seemed to be enough.

Even his own personal Transparency Jutsu, which he created at such a young age, and used to peep on women (as well as use for infiltration missions when called for) wasn't enough to please Sarutobi-sensei. His skills in the Sealing Arts? Paled in comparison to the Uzumaki Clan. Mito and Kushina had him beat long before he became a Master of it while Minato soon following in that aspect. His Toad Summoning? Heading to their sacred mountain to learn from them? One hundred percent pure accident in every sense of the word. Not like Orochimaru or Tsunade, who were given their summoning contracts, and got the respect of their own Bosses on the first try. Gambunta nearly killed him the first time he was summoned by Jiraiya and all due to the fact the stupid Toad Boss didn't want to be used to impress the lovely ladies he had met at the time to show off his skills as a ninja in order to get laid. The prudish amphibian jerk! It seemed no matter what the former Toad Sage did, nothing was good enough, and it just seemed his life was destined to be in the shadow of so many of his peers, teammates, or comrades within the village.

_BUT_, the prophecy the Elder Toad foretold would have put Jiraiya's name high into the stratosphere, outshining Sarutobi-sensei, Orochimaru, Tsunade, and even his own prized student Minato. Even Kushina for all her greatness as member of the Uzumaki Clan, an Uzumaki Seal Master, and host to the Kyuubi would be put to shame by his very own greatness. Being the teacher of the Child of Prophecy would have made his name be infamous, loved, feared, and respected all in one! Everyone in the Elemental Countries would bow at his greatness for once and Jiraiya would finally be acknowledged by Shinobi everywhere as the great man he always wanted to be in life without anyone outshining him for years to come.

However, his plans hit a snag when Naruto went missing, was going in his own direction, following his own path, and not the one Jiraiya was planning to force the boy to follow. Jiraiya wanted Naruto to make the prophecy happen while secretly planning on making sure the majority of the credit in the Uzumaki's success went to the former Toad Sage. So even with Naruto being made a cut above the rest, the boy would have no choice, but to share the spotlight, or deal with the fact Jiraiya's shadow would forever loom over him no matter what the brat tried to get out of it.

"You don't know anything Tsunade. You don't know what its like to be in everyone's shadow and not get the respect you deserve for your own talents!" exclaimed Jiraiya before he shot a balls of wind at her from his mouth, which she dodged before punching the ground, and causing the ground to shake once more to make it difficult for the former Toad Sage to properly stand.

"So you are doing this for selfish reasons. It figures. You never did anything for anyone unless you gained something out of it. Minato always put others before himself. So did Kushina," said Tsunade while Jiraiya launched fire balls at her in exchange.

"And look where that got them. Death! They died horrible deaths at the hands of the fox sealed inside that boy you are defending. I would think you would side with me on this Tsunade. Think about it! Kushina was killed by Kyuubi and the Kyuubi is inside Naruto. Don't you feel the slightest desire to smash your fist into the boy? To hate him for what he holds? The Biju inside of Naruto robbed you of a surrogate daughter just like I was robbed of a surrogate son. Kushina was a distant cousin from your Grandmother's side of the family. The boy is guilty of her and Minato's death by association!" exclaimed Jiraiya while Tsunade looked him right in the eyes.

"I don't care about that. All I care about is Naruto's well being. The fact you only see him as a weapon means Minato was not a surrogate son to you in the slightest. He was just a tool to be used like Kushina to get what you wanted," was Tsunade's reply while Jiraiya scowled since his words didn't persuade the woman to act in the manner he wanted.

"Fine! If you love your Godson so much, you can join him in death...AND IN HELL!" exclaimed Jiraiya before calling on the Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu that would make it impossible for his enemies to move long enough for the White Zetsu Clone army of he Akatsuki to kill their enemies with ease.

And it would have worked too...if not for Tsunade's timely distraction which involved the woman doing something unexpectedly outrageous...like lifting up her shirt to expose the breasts Jiraiya adored and worshipped for his eyes to see.

An underhanded tactic and questionably perverted in its entirety when suggested to be used on Jiraiya, but as Naruto had explained to the group he was traveling with earlier to the woman that her former teammate's vices were his one true weakness. Women to him were objects. Things to look at, sample with on occasion before abandoning them for the newest younger..._model_ that came out. However, there was one thing Jiraiya wanted, and yet could not have which made him slowly go mad when it came to his vices surrounding the female body.

It was Tsunade. The man loved her. Or rather, he loved the woman's body. The shape, the figure, and ultimately...the side of her breasts. Jiraiya had wanted to see them for years, decades since they first formed to be worth noticing in the former Sannin's eyes, and had longed to hold them. Touch them. To have them above all others. Naruto had read the man's personal file the Sandaime had made of the man before the departure from Konoha to Iron Country. When Itachi sent word of Jiraiya's situation, Naruto knew he needed to have a plan capable of catching Jiraiya off guard, and needed to know everything about him that few knew about. Hence why Tsunade gave Naruto access to Jiraiya's file, which not even she looked at since becoming Hokage since she saw no reason for it until now.

According to that file, Jiraiya exhibited the desire to have the one thing he could not in this world since Tsunade developed into a beautiful young woman. Namely Tsunade. Or rather...Tsunade's body. Every man had drooled over it when it became that much better in the years following the Senju's ascension into womanhood and Jiraiya being the ever shameless perverted man that he is, wanted to "corner the market" as they say, and have her body all to himself.

Unfortunately for Jiraiya, his teammate did not share in his perverted nature, nor did she even like the man, and only tolerated him because it was necessary. For years, Jiraiya had tried to make the woman swoon, get her attention, get her affection, and all for the reason of getting his thing into the spot behind the woman's panties. Naturally, his actions failed spectacularly when trying, and Tsunade herself soon found someone she found worthy of her affection named Kato Dan. A simple and humble man who was inspired by Tsunade's words when arguing for a Medical Nin Program that would reduce fatality rates for ninja on missions.

In Jiraiya's mind, he was just a simple sissy, and unworthy of Tsunade's time much less her affections. When Tsunade revealed she was going to marry Dan when the Shinobi War that Konoha was fighting finally ceased, Jiraiya was raging internally at the thought of some skinny, sissy like man getting the honor of marrying Tsunade, to wake up every morning to the sight of this woman, and her awesome rocking tits! To touch them. To caress them! To kiss, suck, and do whatever he wished with them! Jiraiya knew enough from seeing Dan around Konoha at times to know that the man was simply too much of a "gentleman" to take full advantage of this golden opportunity Jiraiya himself would take in having his way with his former teammate's body.

So Dan had to go.

It was easy enough. A mission came up and Dan was assigned to it thanks to a little help from Sarutobi-sensei when he was the Sandaime Hokage. A few pieces of information being leaked to the enemy via his spy network and the ambush was set to have Kato Dan removed from being Tsunade's future husband. Damaged by the loss of the one she loved before getting the chance to marry, Jiraiya intended to swoop in during such a vulnerable time, and manipulate the situation long enough to get pity sex from the woman drowning in sorrow to make 10 Special Edition Icha Icha Paradise Books out of it.

Only for his plan totally and completely backfire! Tsunade had proceeded to beat the ever living crap out of him again even harder then usual while somehow sensing his perverted plan to seduce her in a mentally weakened state. It was the second worse beating she had ever given him and Jiraiya was told the next time he tried _anything_ at all, the third major beating she would give him...would ultimately be his very _last_!

As in Tsunade would literally beat her former teammate Jiraiya to _death_!

To ensure he lived a long perverted life, Jiraiya had kept his distance from the ever short tempered Senju woman, but at the same time always made sure every other male kept their distance too, and going on the belief that if he couldn't have Tsunade...then no one else could either!

So you can easily see _WHY_ Jiraiya was so surprised to see his teammate so suddenly, in an act of what could only be described as some strange impulse, to open up her shirt, and reveal the large breasts he had fantasized about for years ever since their appearance. He was so shocked by Tsunade's sudden impulse to basically flash him that Jiraiya failed to see the Biju Sword being thrown by Naruto at a distance away and the projectile piercing him from the back through the chest. The impact from the blade, plus the sudden pain that was running through his body had snapped Jiraiya out his current stated of perverted daydreaming, and he stumbled like a drunkard would coming out from a bar while he was coughing up blood. The shock of him being caught off guard like that in such a way drew the former Sage down to his chest where the sword had pierced his chest as he fell to his knees, and tried to push the blade back out. However, the sword's power burned his hands something, only adding more pain to what he was already feeling, and glanced at where the Biju Sword had been thrown to see Naruto had engaged Hidan once more in battle using the Blade of the Archfiend.

'Damn that brat! He _knew_ I would gawk at Tsunade like that if she exposed her breasts to me! He _knew_ I would leave myself open when the moment presented itself to him!' He must have conspired with Tsunade somehow in order to time it just right! thought Jiraiya, as he also realized that his distraction also cancelled out the Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu, and thus left him now on his knees in front of a now fully breast covered Tsunade currently cracking her knuckles.

"Any last words before I beat you to death Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade coldly while Jiraiya grit his teeth, as blood left his mouth, and glared up at the woman.

"Nothing that you would want to hear from me Tsunade," said Tsunade since did have a few things to say, mostly about Dan, and his hand in killing the sissy little man.

But why ruin the personal satisfaction.

"Good to hear. Oh! And for the record...I know it was you who helped in having Dan-kun killed with the help of your spy network. Sarutobi-sensei kept a very meticulous record of every little thing you did. Most likely an insurance policy in the event your ego went out of control. After you made your choice in regards to what path to take, Naruto and I did some digging for your file sensei had on you, and read everything what we dug up," said Tsunade before she grabbed the man by the scruff of his shirt.

"What do you want me to say Tsunade? That I should feel bad? That I should feel some form of shame? Well I don't!" replied Jiraiya while the woman he was at the mercy of had her fist tightening by the second.

"How could you do that to me? How could you help murder Dan? Shizune's Uncle for Kami's sake! You betrayed a Konoha Shinobi!" accused Tsunade while Jiraiya glared up at her.

"You know why I did it Tsunade! Dan was some sissy second rate man of a Shinobi with wishful thinking and far off dreams of becoming Hokage. He was going to marry you. He was going to wake up every morning in bed to see you and that hot body while I got an empty bed that was occasionally filled with a woman I paid to sleep with me. I wanted you and yet Dan was the one you chose to be with over me. Me! That guy would have been too nice and proper to truly satisfy you in bed," answered Jiraiya before being backhanded by Tsunade.

"As per your usual self Jiraiya, you are thinking with your tiny _dick_, and not with your tiny brain! If you _had_ used that tiny thing in your head you call a brain, you would realize that my relationship with Dan was of mutual understanding. One of love! A connection of the spirit and of the soul. It had nothing to do with sex, lust, and your usual pent up desires for everything perverse. You didn't love me Jiraiya. You only lusted after me. You think I didn't see your plan to get into my panties after Dan died? I sensed your motives before you got within 50 feet of me with your lust for me oozing right off your body. You were pretending to mourn with me over the loss of Dan while still secretly lusting after me and waiting for my guard to be lowered so you could make your move," said Tsunade before she punched him right in the face and broke a couple of bones in the process.

"So what if I did? You have a hot ass and breasts that go with that body. You think Dan would have appreciated them like I do? Like I still do despite our age? He would have never made any move to grope either one. He would never whisper naughty things into your ear. The sex the two of you would have had would be stale and boring. He probably wouldn't know how to get you off even if he had an instruction manual or my Icha Icha Paradise Books to guide him!" exclaimed Jiraiya before she punched his face yet again, only harder.

"Again, you think only with your dick. A tiny thing in size matched only by that of tiny brain. You never did know how to use either one properly. Perhaps if you did, your life would not have been surrounded by women who are paid to sleep with you. You never could understand or try to understand women Jiraiya because all you see are tits and asses on our bodies. There is more to us then that Ero-baka!" exclaimed Tsunade while Jiraiya clearly did not care in the slightest.

"If you mean emotional baggage, then yes there is more to women in general. I don't care about how women feel. The only thing _I_ care about is what _I _feel. Namely a hot woman's breasts or their ass in my hands. That's what matters to me," stated Jiraiya with Tsunade snarling.

"And you constantly wonder why everyone thinks you are a joke. Why you are constantly in the shadow of others. Goodbye Jiraiya. My baka for a former teammate," said Tsunade before she punched his head clean off his shoulders.

With her main task now done in removing Jiraiya from the world, she dropped his useless dead body onto the ground, and saw the Biju Sword moving on its own. Watching it carefully, she saw the weapon rip itself out of Jiraiya's body, and fly back into the hands of its Master. As for Naruto himself, he was holding his right side carefully due to the Hidan stabbing him with his scythe, which the blonde let him do in order to perform the Grip of Murder Curse on the crazy Jashin Priest despite Kakuzu's nearby protests since they all knew what happened to Orochimaru.

Now the priest, who used blood of his enemies to honor the supposed Blood God Jashin was now being consumed by the Grip of Murder, and cursing up a storm. The man had killed a lot of people since becoming a Jashin Priest and now all of them were coming to the surface, decaying the man's body from the inside out. In fact, the man's body was now dying faster than even Orochimaru's, no doubt because of Hidan's unique situation, and his connection to the Blood God.

When it was all said and done, the supposedly Immortal man was consumed by the Grip of Murder, and all that remained was the now purified scythe he once wielded.

Feeling his injuries had healed, Naruto sheathed both weapons in his hands, and picked up the now purified scythe that once belonged to Hidan. While it was no Eclipse Scythe that belonged to the Greater Fiend of Storms, it was still a nasty weapon to have, and to wield in a fight against one's own enemies.

Like now.

Using his new weapon, Naruto cut through one White Zetsu Clone after another, making his way Pein currently observing him with Konan, and both were surprised to see how the Grip of Murder worked. While Pein was sure only his Paths would fall from such a curse, he remembered that Orochimaru probably thought something similar in terms of leaving one host body for another to escape death, and was no doubt told such a thing was totally impossible.

"This is bad Pein. We assumed that the lack of numbers from our enemies would be an advantage when compared to our White Zetsu Clones and our high ranking members," said Konan, as she saw Kakuzu go down at the hands of the Raikage, and Bee teaming up against him.

Deidara was taken down by the Tsuchikage, his bodyguards, and the masked Hunter Nin from Kiri using senbon needles to hit his hands to prevent the mad bomber from making his bombs. Kisame was fighting Suigetsu with the two still going strong while Uchiha Itachi just watched the entire confrontation unfold. Uchiha Itachi's lack of involvement made Konan's eyes narrow and began to suspect the raven haired ninja was not as loyal to the organization like the others first thought.

It would make sense how Konoha knew several of the Akatsuki's plans.

'She's onto me. I suppose it doesn't matter anymore if I reveal where my loyalties truly lie. I'll be dead soon anyway with my disease,' thought Itachi before he removed his hat and cloak to show his ANBU uniform while his Sharingan made itself known.

"So you're finally going to fight Itachi? Ha! This Shinobi Alliance is in for a world of hurt now!" exclaimed Kisame while Itachi glanced at him and made the former Kiri Shinobi freeze due to the Genjutsu the Uchiha put him in with the Sharingan.

Just long enough for Suigetsu to stab Kisame in the heart with his Kusanagi.

"One sword down. Many more to go!" said Suigetsu while a bit peeved someone helped him with his kill, but considering _who_ it was that helped him, the blue haired swordsman was going to let it slide.

Just this once.

"Pein," said Konan with the man nodding.

"Kill him," ordered Pein while Konan moved to engage the Uchiha.

"We really shouldn't be fighting like this... my cousin," said Naruto with Pein eyes in Yahiko's body narrowing.

"Sacrifices must be made for peace. I will have it. I will make it happen. Peace will come to this world," said Pein while Naruto just stared at him while hefting the scythe onto his shoulder.

"At the cost of how many lives? How many are you willing to sacrifice for your notion of peace?" asked Naruto with Pein producing black rods in his hands.

"As many as it takes. As the God of this world, it is my duty to ensure the people of this world know intense pain to such a level that they will never wish it on anyone, and do everything in their power to prevent it from happening again. People will stop fighting. Conflicts will be resolved. Peace will come through pain. I will make it happen," said Pein with Naruto nodding slightly.

"So you say. But peace is not forever. It never lasts. You might wish it to, but eventually as time goes on, someone will start a fight, and the fight will slowly build. It will build from a fight to a conflict, the conflict will draw people from all sides, and become a full fledged battle. That battle will insight more battles until you have a full all out war with other people. Your notion of peace will only last for so long Pein," said Naruto before he moved swiftly and killed a few White Zetsu Clones standing in his way.

"As long as there is peace in my time...I don't really care," said Pein while Naruto shook his head.

"You idea of peace is noble, but your method is flawed. Gathering the nine Biju to make a super weapon will not bring peace. It is oppression. It will bring pain like you want, but the end result will not make the people seek to lay down their arms in fight. Instead, you will only make them want to fight, and those that die from your super weapon will be made into martyrs to rally behind to fight your oppression. An Uzumaki does not oppress people Pein. You are an Uzumaki like me. And like me, you know this is not the way to get the peace you want. This is something Jiraiya or Danzo would do if they were in your current position. Do you really want to be like Jiraiya? Or Shimura Danzo? A 'Do what I command you to do even if it is against your will or die!' kind of person? Or a "This is for the good of the world, even though the vast majority of the world will either be enslaved or killed!' type of person?" said Naruto with Pein for the first time looking conflicted with his own thoughts on the matter.

Probably because Yahiko thought the same way when they were together all those years ago.

"And how would you try to achieve peace?" asked Pein at last with Naruto shaking his head.

"I wouldn't try to achieve any kind of peace through force. Peace only happens when it happens Pein. Conflicts and wars will always manifest themselves no matter how hard we try to not make it come about. All we can do is prepare ourselves in times of peace for the inevitable that is war and do everything in our power to make sure the war itself doesn't escalate too far out of control," said Naruto while Pein thought over what he was saying before they glanced over at Konan still fighting Itachi, who by this point was showing clear signs now of his bodies exhaustion, and his disease catching up with him.

The other Paths that Pein possessed were keeping the force from Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa at bay in an impressive display of skill by the official leader of the Akatsuki.

"You have a way with words," remarked Pein through Yahiko's body.

"I like to think that I inherited the natural wisdom of the dragons, combined with my own years of experience beyond the Elemental Countries," replied Naruto with Pein nodding since he had heard the rumors about the blonde being connected to such a clan.

"Konan! We're pulling back. Full retreat," said Pein before he left with his Paths, two of which were destroyed in the fighting, and decided to consider Naruto's words.

"Are you sure Pein? _He _will not be pleased by this," said Konan while Pein nodded.

"Yes Konan I'm sure. Besides, as things are now with the Akatsuki's losses, we are now down to four members," replied Pein before they left knowing the real Zetsu and Tobi were watching from the shadows.

Not that they cared for either of them. Not anymore.

"They are getting away!" exclaimed Karin while Pein, his Paths, and Konan were gone to leave the remnants of the White Zetsu Clone army at their mercy.

"Leave them. Finish the army they left behind. Capture a few alive for Tsunade to study," commanded Naruto while those around him looked skeptical.

"Are you sure? I mean...we could pursue and capture them," said Suigetsu while Naruto just shook his head.

"We could try, but all we would capture are puppet bodies of the real man behind them. Even if we did capture Konan, she would sooner kill herself then give up Pein's actual location. Besides, I think I was able to get through to him," said Naruto with the others looking even more confused.

Except Itachi, who was on his knees, and spitting up blood from his illness.

"Even if you reach him in that regard, you still have to deal with the _true leader_ of the Akatsuki. The one behind Pein himself," said Itachi before coughing some more and was being looked at by Tsunade.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade with Itachi knowing his last moments in this world were upon him.

Not even Tsunade could save him now.

"Uchiha Madara. He is plotting things from the shadows. A man in a spiral mask going by the name of Tobi. He plays the fool when at our meetings, but aside from myself, only Pein, and Konan know the truth about him," said Itachi before explaining how the man had approached him prior to the Uchiha Massacre, offering to help in speeding up the clan's death, and provide a safe haven for the formerly declared Missing Nin.

"Damn it! I knew Uchiha Madara back when I was young Genin when the Shodaime Tsuchikage was still alive. To think he's still alive after all this time. It must be those damn eyes of his and the rumored powers surrounding them," said Onoki with Naruto shaking his head.

"Its not Uchiha Madara. The man behind the mask is a fake," said Naruto, as he had long since learned to deduce the truth behind the lies lurking in the shadows, and saw how the others were not convinced.

"The man had the Sharingan behind his mask Naruto. He was the one who attacked the Yondaime Hokage the night of your birth and set the Kyuubi free under his control. Only Madara could do that," said Itachi while Naruto again shook his head.

"Just because Madara was the only one to do it so far, does not mean someone else can't in his place. This so called Madara is hiding in the shadows. Afraid to make himself known to the world while having a puppet leader command in his place. The true Uchiha Madara, the _real_ Uchiha Madara, is a man who feared nothing, no matter the enemy, and would not hide in the shadows. He was a man, who was known for leading his forces onto the field of battle, yet this masked man hides in wait, and has yet to make himself known to us. This masked man is clearly an Uchiha, but clearly not Uchiha Madara like he would have everyone believe since inducing fear from the mention of the name alone is part of the objective in throwing everyone off their game, and making mistakes when in his presence. Rather, this man is more of a _student_ of Uchiha Madara, and was most likely _taught_ by Madara himself before his death," explained Naruto, as he had seen it before on the other side of the world and the history of warfare used in the past.

Body doubles used to prevent assassinations. Your enemies thinks they have killed you when in truth, all that was killed was someone so fanatical they would take a lethal hit while disguised as yourself down to the last detail. This was the same principle used here, but at the same time, it was used differently where the real leader was dead, and ensured a legacy remained to carry on the work done before such a death happened. Now with the successor now in place, the person takes on the identity, and some of the powers of the teacher to make everyone believe they are that person.

"And how exactly do you know all of this? Uchiha Madara may have changed since his near death experience at the hands of Senju Hashirama?" asked A with a frown on his face.

"Because I made sure to read up on all the most infamous ninja this land has to offer and Uchiha Madara was at the top right beside Senju Hashirama. The Biju in me already came to the same conclusion as Itachi did regarding Madara being the one responsible for letting him out the night of my birth and concluded the man was possibly alive. To that end, I made it my business to study everything there was about him currently on record and everything Konoha had on him in general. I even asked the Clan Head of Yamanaka Clan to run a complete psychological profile on the man just for the Hell of it given what information there was on hand to read to understand the man's actions. Based on all of data gathered, Inoichi concluded that Uchiha Madara was not one to sneak around, and hide while someone else took the official role leader. If Madara was still alive and still as strong as he would have you believe, the man would not wear a mask, and would not rely on others to do his own work for him," answered Naruto before narrowing his eyes for a second slightly, glanced briefly at Karin, who discreetly gave a nod, and shocked just about everyone when the blonde Uzumaki shot chakra chains out the back of his body.

The chakra chains themselves went underground, seemingly being endless before they stopped, and they moved around like a fishing pole after catching something. They were soon retreating back into his body, only to stop when a figure was wrapped around the chakra chains, and made everyone go on edge. Mainly because it was another Zetsu, only this one had a half that was dark, and was clearly the original which all the white clones were based off of when mass producing them.

"Shit! How did you know we were watching?" demanded the White Half of Zetsu while trying to escape, but the chakra chains now wrapped around his body, and one around his neck prevented that from happening.

"That is the real Zetsu," remarked Itachi to further prove what Naruto caught was the genuine article.

_**"Damn you Itachi! When I get free, you are going to wish that disease got you first!"**_ exclaimed the Black Half of Zetsu angrily.

"You can't get free because I won't let you. Not until you die and only after you tell us what we want to know about the Akatsuki. Namely...about the imposter claiming to be Uchiha Madara," said Naruto with both sides of Zetsu laughing at him

"And what makes you think I will tell you anything?" asked the White Half of Zetsu.

_**"Or me for that matter?"**_ asked the Black Half of Zetsu.

"Because I'm going to make you talk. The only question is which half talks first?" replied Naruto before strapping the scythe to his back and slowly drawing out the Blade of the Archfiend.

"What are you doing?" asked the White Half of Zetsu nervously.

_**"Shut up! He won't do anything. It's a bluff!"**_ exclaimed the Black Half of Zetsu while Naruto looked the two halves dead in the eyes.

"Dragons don't bluff. Nor do members of the Uzumaki Clan. In case you haven't heard, I am both. The half that talks first is the half that lives to see the next sunrise," said Naruto coldly while the sword in his hand flared its electrical power as if to further enforce the man's words.

'Scary. Yet cool at the same time,' thought Samui, as she saw the sword in his hand, and knew this ninja was not some wannabe pretending to be one.

This man, who was the Yondaime's son, and an Uzumaki Clan member was the real deal.

"Is it wrong to be a bit turned on by how cold and cruel Naruto-kun sounds right now toward this plant guy?" asked Fu to Ayane in a whispered tone.

"No. No it is not," whispered Ayane back to Fu while Haku was thinking the same thing, yet was also giving the two women a small glare behind the mask she wore.

Hinata was keeping quiet, but secretly found herself liking this side of Naruto when he was dealing with his enemies in order to protect those around him. Looking badass when carrying out such a threat had nothing to do with it. Nope! Nothing at all.

'He will make great husband material. Father would definitely approve!' thought Hinata's inner self, which was making Hinata blush, and mentally trying to shake the image of her being a Mother to Naruto's children.

Which she was finding to be a tad difficult due to the image of blonde, red, or blue haired children with Byakugan Eyes running around while Naruto stood beside her with a smile on his face.

'No! Bad Hinata! Bad! Focus on the now. Not the future! I mean possible future!' thought Hinata, as she watched Naruto, and waited to see his response to either side of Zetsu still refusing to talk.

_**"Do your worst Jinchuriki! We're not scared!"**_ exclaimed the Black Half of Zetsu with Naruto narrowing his eyes while they changed from blue to crimson.

"You will be. Oh you will be," replied Naruto before stabbing the Black Half of Zetsu along the waist and slowly began to slice into the creature's flesh slowly.

It didn't help the Black Half of Zetsu that the Blade of the Archfiend's electric energy was targeting the nervous system and frying both halves without mercy. The fact Naruto was channeling chakra into the sword, which amplified the electrical energy generated, and only made it worse for Zetsu as a whole as both sides were screaming in agony. To the two halves, it felt like the Blade of the Archfiend was stabbing into their very soul, and it was quickly becoming unbearable.

"I'll talk! I'll talk! No more!" exclaimed the White Half of Zetsu.

_**"Shut up! You always were the weaker half!"**_ exclaimed the Black Half of Zetsu before he cried out in pain when Naruto started slicing a bit more into his half the body.

"Talk! Or you're next!" commanded Naruto before sending a surge of crimson electrical energy through the Blade of the Archfiend that caused both sides to wail out in pain.

"All right! All right! The masked guy isn't Uchiha Madara at all! Its some guy named Uchiha Obito!" exclaimed the White Half of Zetsu much to the shock of some of the people old enough to remember Obito.

"Minato's old student? Kakashi's old teammate?" questioned Tsunade with the White Half of Zetsu nodding quickly.

_**"If you tell him any more I'm going to-AAAAAAH!"**_ exclaimed the Black Half of Zetsu before the power from the sword sticking into his side of the body shocked him and only him to the surprise of everyone else.

"Explain," commanded Naruto with a look in his eyes that told the White Half of Zetsu to not squander this moment to talk.

"After the event in the Third Shinobi War where Obito was crushed by a rock, he was as close to death as one could get in his given situation. Most of his organs were crushed by the rock, the Uchiha's face, and head in the same situation while giving the one remaining Sharingan Eye he had to Hatake Kakashi thanks to their teammate Rin. He would have surely perished that day if not for the intervention of another Uchiha, who was watching from the shadows," said the White Half of Zetsu with Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"Uchiha Madara," Naruto concluded with the White Half of Zetsu nodding.

"Yeah. The man was old. Like ancient looking when he saved Obito. Used the prototype design of myself and mixed it with the boy's body. Blended the two together and saved the kid's life," added the White Half of Zetsu while Naruto narrowed his eyes further.

"Is Madara still alive?" asked Naruto with the White Half of Zetsu shaking his head no.

"No. Time finally caught up to him after awhile. He taught Obito everything he could about the Sharingan since he had some spares on hand. They also planned out some big grand scheme to weaken the Shinobi villages and using the Akatsuki organization to do it. Back then, the organization wasn't into Biju or Jinchuriki hunting until Obito made his presence known, and began speaking to Pein about the future of the world. He whispered promises of peace and the end to war if Pein and Konan listened to him from the shadows of what had to be done to make things work," said the White Half of Zetsu.

"I see. So Obito worms his way into the Akatsuki and poisons its purpose. Anything else I should know about Obito and Madara? What about their grand scheme?" asked Naruto with Zetsu as a whole squirming a bit.

_**"You little shit! Keep your mouth shut!"**_ demanded the Black Half of Zetsu before he was shocked yet again with more crimson electrical energy.

"Take your own advice," remarked Naruto before giving the other half a look to continue talking.

"Yeah. This plan Madara has been working on before his death has been in the making since his loss at the hands of the Shodaime Hokage. He went so far as to give that Pein guy his own eyes when the Uzumaki was still a kid. How he did it without those other two orphans knowing is beyond me," answered the White Half of Zetsu.

"Wait! Pein has Uchiha Madara's eyes? But...they look just like the Rinnegan! How is that possible?!" demanded Tsunade while Zetsu nodded.

"That's because Madara unlocked it with the help of your Grandfather's cells he took after biting into the flesh of the Senju during all their fighting at the Valley of the End. It was how he was able to successfully recreate the Juubi's body to hold all the Biju extracted from the Jinchuriki we captured and used the chakra stored in it clone me for his army. Also, the Rinnegan can only be unlocked using the combination of both the Uchiha and Senju Bloodlines, and in case your wondering about Danzo, the answer is no, he couldn't unlock the Rinnegan because the fool was not born to either clan. Sure, that old idiot could use the bloodlines of either one separately, plus a few that are forbidden even to the Uchiha Clan, but that's it. The only reason Pein can even use the Rinnegan without it being rejected by his body is because he is an Uzumaki and therefore related to both the Senju and Uchiha Clan," said the White Half of Zetsu with the shock behind this news hitting everyone hard.

"It makes perfect sense to me. The Uzumaki Clan was my cousin clan and Grandfather did tell me about how the Uchiha were also distant cousins back to the days of our two clans forming. The Uchiha Clan were said to be descended from the eldest son born from the Sage of Six Paths himself and the Senju from the second son of the Sage," added Tsunade with Naruto nodding since it would make sense for Madara to put such eyes in the body of an Uzumaki to throw off suspicion.

"Yeah. The Rinnegan can't be turned off by Pein though so he has them on 24/7 so no one knows that they are really eyes of an Uchiha," said the White Half of Zetsu.

"There is more to it then just the Biju being taken and sealed in a statue. What is the real purpose behind Madara's plan?" demanded Naruto while the Black Half of Zetsu was trying once more to get his other half to shut up.

_**"We have nothing left to say to you bitch. Kill us now and be done with it!"**_ exclaimed the Black Half of Zetsu before he was slashed right across the face by Naruto's clawed gauntlet hand that once belonged to Genshin.

"I think your other half does. Talk!" commanded Naruto once more before twisting the sword in his hand to enforce the point.

"Okay! Okay! If you must know, the real big grand finale is Obito plans to have Pein use the Rinngean to revive Madara! If Pein refuses, Obito plans to find an alternative method with the same result. You happy now?!" exclaimed the White Half of Zetsu since he was feeling more pain again because of Naruto.

"Shit! Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let that Pein guy live gaki. His student is bad enough, but the real deal is going to be on a whole other level," said Zabuza with Naruto shaking his head no.

"Pein won't do it. I have planted seeds of doubts into the plan and hope for the future. And besides, there is only one way outside of the Rinnegan to bring back someone like Uchiha Madara. Only one Jutsu is known to possess that power," replied Naruto with Tsunade looking fearful now since she knew of such a Jutsu.

The one her Granduncle created years ago. The one Orochimaru tried to use on the Third Hokage during the attack by Suna and Sound while the Chuunin Exams was going on.

"The Edo Tensei. The one my Granduncle Senju Tobirama created years ago when he was alive," whispered Tsunade with Naruto nodding.

"The very same," replied Naruto while glancing at Zetsu and saw both sides smirking a bit.

"Doku Hoshi no Jutsu!" exclaimed Zetsu before shooting out poisonous spores from his mouth at Naruto to make him loose focus and weaken the chakra chains long enough to escape.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Haku, as she saw Naruto start hacking, and coughing from being hit full force by the poison spores with the chakra chains loosing their strength.

"Thanks for the info gaki!" exclaimed the White Half of Zetsu before pulling the Blade of the Archfiend out of other half.

_**"Later assholes!"**_ exclaimed the Black Half of Zetsu before sinking into the dirt.

"Wind Gust Jutsu!" exclaimed Temari, as she sent the poisonous spores away from the blonde Uzumaki now on his knees, and coughing fiercely.

"What the Hell kind of poison was that?" asked Zabuza with Hinata using her eyes to scan the area around Naruto to follow the path of the poison in his system while Haku took off his mask to examine him better.

"I'm all right. Kurama is taking care of it," rasped Naruto though his face showed it was getting a bit pale and had a look of intense anger.

"Great! Now that freakish plant thing got away and I bet my new sword that he's going to tell Obito about the alternative to using the Rinnegan!" exclaimed Suigetsu while Naruto was slowly, but steadily increasing his killer intent, and it was clear the blonde was not happy in the slightest.

And yet his eyes didn't stare off in the distance like many would in his place, but rather they were looking down to his right. Why? There was a single chakra chain was moving on its own before it was stopped, the chain vibrating violently like it was trying to move forward, and yet couldn't anymore.

That was probably because Naruto wouldn't allow it.

"You would lose that bet and sword Suigetsu," remarked Naruto with his voice still being raspy, if only slightly.

"I would?" asked Suigetsu before he noticed like everyone else how the chakra chain was now being pulled in reverse toward Naruto rose into the air before the ground erupted in the process.

With the end result showing Zetsu in the air, the chakra chain tied to the lower half of the plant man's body before being slammed down violently into the ground. Slowly standing on his own two feet once more, Naruto gently moved Haku, and the others around him away before he began to walk toward a stunned Zetsu with the Blade of the Archfiend in hand.

And boy did he looked pissed off.

"Wait! Wait! Let's talk about this!" pleaded the White Half of Zetsu while trying to free himself along with his other half.

_**"What is a matter with you? Get us free!" **_commanded the Black Half of Zetsu the two were having no luck in getting the chakra chain off or to break.

All the while, Naruto kept walking toward the plant man, and the bloodlust rolling off of him was practically visible at this point. The Uzumaki's eyes shifted from blue to crimson every few seconds, the sword in both his hands letting out pulses of crimson electrical energy that made noticeable holes in the ground upon impact. At the same time, Naruto's chakra chain yanked Zetsu toward him every few seconds, and the plant creature trying to get away even faster.

"I tried to be civil with you Zetsu. As civil as I could possibly be given the time and the situation at hand. I had every intention of letting you live, if only as prisoner until it could be decided on what to do with you later, but you spit in my face, and tried to poison me in the hopes of escaping. In the hopes of fleeing and heading straight for your Master and to tell him what was spoken here about the Edo Tensei," said Naruto with his tone oozing with anger and rage.

_**"Wait! This is a big misunderstanding! One big fucking misunderstanding!"**_ pleaded the Black Half of Zetsu.

"What he said!" added the White Half of Zetsu in a panicked tone.

"There is no escape for you Zetsu. For _either_ _half_ of you," whispered Naruto while his mind seemed to go on a mental trip down through the past, which unknown to him, or even the others was one of the side effects of the poisonous spores.

All around him, mostly nameless faces (from Konoha) appeared, mocking Naruto, calling the boy names, and shouting for his death. With each step he took past them, they fell to the ground in a bloody heap, crying in agony, and were ignored by the young Uzumaki ninja.

The very same Uzumaki now standing right in front of a whimpering Zetsu, who was taking the full brunt of the killer intent Naruto was generating, and saw the image of a dragon hovering over above the blonde. And like Naruto, the dragon looked just as pissed off.

"Mercy! I beg of you! Mercy!" pleaded the White Half of Zetsu while the dragon's image seemed to snarl with Naruto doing the same.

_**"What he said! We ask you show mercy!"**_ added the Black Half of Zetsu in fear.

"Die!" whispered Naruto while the dragon above seemed to let out a bellowing roar only Zetsu could hear and the sword in the blonde's hands arched to pierce its intended target.

Zetsu tried to plead for his/their life, but found the words spoken fell on deaf ears, and once more run through by Naruto sword. Only this time, there was no pause in the young ninja's movements, no stopping in his cruel intentions, and no form of hesitation when he brought down his fury despite the cries of pain let out by his target. Zetsu's blood sprayed everywhere around him, as it stained the ground, Naruto, and his sword while the blonde kept slicing into the plant man's body.

And all the while the angry eyes of the Uzumaki were staring directly into Zetsu's own without wavering in the slightest.

"Zabuza-sama, is it wrong to feel..._excited_ by this?" asked Haku while Zabuza tried to restrain his muscles around his forehead to do an eyebrow twitch when he lacked said eyebrows.

"I will not answer that question on the grounds that I will kill myself immediately after I do," answered Zabuza while he saw the Uzumaki finally finish Zetsu off by removing his sword from the body before taking he head clean off.

'That was actually very therapeutic. Weird,' thought Naruto while wondering why that was the case.

_**"Probably because you saw all those assholes from that little hallucination you went through from the poison and channeled all your rage into your attack on that damn plant man,"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto mentally nodding while sheathing his blade.

"Okay. That was scary, frightening, bloody, and most importantly it was...TOTALLY AWESOME!" exclaimed Suigetsu happily at seeing such an act performed by his Boss.

"Don't start celebrating yet. This isn't over," said Naruto calmly despite the fact he was covered almost head to toe in Zetsu's blood.

"What? Why?! We just crushed the Akatsuki's little clone army, their members are down to a handful, and the Shinobi Alliance came out on top," said Suigetsu while scratching his head in confusion.

"That was not the full brunt of the Akatsuki's army. That was just a sample of it. This was meant to be a prelude to the _real fighting_, but we were underestimated, and thus were able to turn our supposed defeat into a victory," answered Naruto with the Suigetsu's jaw dropping.

"A clever plan. Use a small fraction of the army to wipe out the strongest Shinobi from each village represented here, plus the samurai from Iron Country, then proceed to crush the rest of the Shinobi villages with the entire army of Zetsu clones," surmised Jugo since he was going over what Naruto just told them and what he had seen so far.

"Clever my ass. It didn't work," remarked Suigetsu while Naruto sighed.

"Their plan didn't work because we all fought the enemy together and Naruto-kun was the driving force behind it!" exclaimed Karin while shaking her fist at Suigetsu.

"We need to strike at the Akatsuki's main base," said Naruto before he glanced at Itachi, who nodded in agreement, and was moments away from dying.

"That's a good plan of attack bro, but the base of the Akatsuki we do not know," rapped Bee while A face palmed himself.

"Its in Ame. Underneath the village," said Itachi with Bee smacking himself in the head this time.

"Of course! How else were the Akatsuki able to hide such a supposed statue of the Juubi to hold the Biju in without anyone knowing!" exclaimed Kurotsuchi, as she wondered how the organization was able to store the Biju together in one single entity without it exploding, or said statue never being reported by their spies.

"Meaning we have very little time. Chances are, Obito already knows what is going on with us here in Iron Country, and will be acting soon to achieve his goals that will bring about Uchiha Madara's return. No doubt the vast White Zetsu Clone army will be used to stall us while he makes the necessary preparations. Which means that all five Kages here needs to head back to their respected Shinobi villages and prepare every single ninja they have...for war," said Naruto with the Kages realizing what he was referring to and that the army itself must be massive.

"This army can't be _THAT _big...can it?" asked Suigetsu with a hint of worry.

"You want to wager your new sword that its not?" asked Karin with Suigetsu shaking his head no.

"I'm not _THAT _crazy. Bloodthirsty? Yes. Crazy? No!" replied Suigetsu while several ninja around them sweat dropped.

"Naruto, are _you _okay? I saw you were in a very bloodthirsty state I have never seen before," asked Ayane worriedly while seeing Naruto staring off into space for a second.

"Those poisonous spores Zetsu shot at my face had some...hallucinogenic properties in them as an aftereffect. No doubt to distort my mind in the event it didn't kill me. I just need to sit down and...rest," said Naruto before he saw Haku approach and hand him his mask, but also he saw the woman take off her own so he could see just how worried she was.

"Then you should rest. It will take sometime before everything can be full prepared by all the Shinobi villages to fight this army and I'm sure Uchiha Obito is in the same situation with the Akatsuki. You can use that time to rest," suggested Haku with Naruto nodding in agreement before rubbing his eyes.

'The stress is getting to him. First dealing with Konoha, then the fighting here, and these poisonous spores Zetsu launched at his face didn't help either,' thought Tsunade worriedly knowing it would be best if she gave him a checkup soon just to be safe.

(Akatsuki-HQ)

Uchiha Obito frowned behind his mask. His plans were not coming together like he first thought they would. Even the backup plans were not working out properly. Kyuubi had failed to destroy Konoha. There was always a chance of that happening. Minato-sensei saved the day, save Konoha, and turned his son into a Jinchuriki. That was a given. There was always a possibility of it happening when he pulled the Biju out of Kushina and her weakened state prevented the woman from taking it back into her body.

Hence Naruto was chosen as a last resort to save Konoha. Ha! What fools! Just look at what happened after it was done! The boy was hated. Abused. Shunned by all in the hopes of being a mismanaged weapon of the village with the Biju's power inside the boy's body being the sharp end of the pointy stick. All the while, the mind would be considered too weak in order for those holding the leash knowing where to strike when yanking their invisible leash, and bringing Naruto to heel under their feet.

Fools! The lot of them.

Not only did Naruto mange to escape such a horrible life, via outside help from a secret clan living on the other side of the world, but the blonde became a strong Shinobi that everyone wanted him to be, yet with the brains to match the power. Something Konoha didn't like, but still happened, and as a result Naruto got his well deserved revenge on all of those idiots. Obito didn't care whether Naruto did that or not, but rather he wished the blonde had just turned the village into a big fat hole in the ground.

Can't win them all.

But that still left Konoha as a whole. It still left Obito's plans to bring peace to the world and Rin back into his life unfulfilled. While he had weakened each ninja village to a certain point, it was not enough to truly dominate them all in what he had hoped to turn into a one sided fight. But that wasn't possible given how certain events turned against him. Not only was he short three Jinchuriki for the statue, but almost all of his members were now dead, and Pein along with Konan were both showing signs of weakening their position. Whatever Naruto said to Pein prior to their retreat from the fighting must have been some conversation.

Obito would deal with those two soon enough.

For now, he needed to use the vast amount of Biju chakra gathered from six Biju already collected, and creating the army of White Zetsu Clones. He already had an army, but it wasn't big enough to take on all five Shinobi villages, and their combined strength. Once news reached each village of the Akatsuki losing a sizeable chunk of the army made, plus most of its high ranking members, moral would rise, and the ninja from those villages would seek to finish what was started in Iron Country.

Meaning they would come here. And Itachi no doubt told them everything before he died from his illness. Of course Obito knew Itachi was a spy. He only allowed it to manipulate the spy into giving away information when needed and sure enough the rat took the bait time after time.

The plan was to use the organization to its fullest potential in gathering the Biju, putting them in the statue, and using Itachi to send information to Jiraiya. The information would go to the Sandaime or whoever succeeded the old man for the hat. Once that was done, Obito would have his spies see the rippling of the political waves Konoha was making regarding the information, and use it to plan events accordingly to rally the other Shinobi villages to combat the organization. The battle would be bloody, fierce, and just about every member except for Obito himself would die. All the while, each village would fall by his hands, and Konoha would regret hurting their Jinchuriki.

The only problem at the time was that Konoha no longer _HAD_ their Jinchuriki. He was lost. Lost! You would think Konoha would keep track of the boy knowing what he held, but what do they do? They lose him! To foreign ninja not from this side of the world!

That was just sad.

Now because of this outside interference froml over a decade ago, Naruto had become incredibly strong, skilled, and had managed to acquire quite a following among the ninja ranks. The boy was definitely his Father's son when it came to inspiring others to be something they never thought possible. It was clear Naruto had a charismatic yet calm way of reaching others and still kept that same temper Kushina was known for back when he knew the woman.

Zetsu had been on the receiving end of it just recently and Obito was certain Hiruzen was also a victim of it too if any of the rumors pertaining to the man's death were remotely true.

'Come son of the late Yondaime Hokage. Come son of my late beloved sensei. Let us see which one of us will have the privilege of survival and see the aftermath of this war. To see which one of us will lead this world into our chosen path to peace. To my path to be with Rin once more!' thought Obito while removing his spiral mask and crushing it into powder.

It was time to drop the charade of playing the fool once and for all. It was time for the last remaining Uchiha alive to fulfill his destiny.

And he would do it on the bodies of every single ninja that planned to stand in his way.

(A/N: YAY! I updated and with a super long chapter. Sorry it took so long. I just couldn't stop writing or finding a place to stop. So here is my gift to you to read well into Labor Day weekend. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Vanquishing Evil

Naruto felt himself awakening in his family home in Konoha. Quite a few days since the events in Iron Country, the failure of the Akatsuki in pulling out a decisive victory over the newly made Shinobi Alliance, and bringing the Shinobi Way down upon itself to bring about their version of peace. Since that time, Naruto had been treated by Tsunade for the poisonous spores that Zetsu had unleashed at his face, and the hallucinogenic properties it entailed. When asked about what he saw by Tsunade, the Uzumaki had just told her they were just old ghosts, and demons of the past. Naruto had assured her that none of these things had no real power over his mind because he would have lashed out at them before unleashing his rage at Zetsu.

After that, Tsunade told Naruto he needed to take some time off to let his mind recover from what happened to him with Zetsu. Naruto didn't mind. He did want to relax for a few days while the Hokage coordinated plans with the other Kages to take down Obito and his slowly growing army of White Zetsu Clones. There was no word from Pein or Konan, meaning the two were in this fight to the end, or quite possibly...Obito took them both out with the Rinnegan now in the Uchiha's hands.

Neither possibility looking good regardless of how you sliced it.

"You're thinking too hard. I could sense it in my sleep," murmured Ayane, as she looked at him, and smirked at how he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Since when could you read my mind?" asked Naruto with amusement in his voice.

"I wasn't reading your mind. I was reading your face. Or rather your eyes. You have that intense look in your eyes when something serious is on your mind," explained Ayane while Naruto sighed and let out a chuckle.

"Nothing gets by you does it Ayane?" asked Naruto with Ayane smiling at him.

"I wouldn't be much of a ninja if it did, right?" countered Ayane with Naruto nodding.

"True," replied Naruto while Ayane moved closer.

"So what is the problem?" asked Ayane while Naruto's smile left him and became serious again.

"Pein and Konan," answered Naruto with Ayane frowning.

"From the Akatsuki?" asked Ayane with Naruto nodding.

"The very same. I have a feeling that they are either dead or I was unable to convince the two of them to abandon the Akatsuki's purpose," said Naruto sadly while Ayane nodded.

Their thoughts on the matter were ended when a knock at the bedroom made their heads turn and see it open slightly to see Karin put her head through. She saw them in bed and blushed since could only imagine what they did last night while feeling a bit of envy since she wanted a piece of Naruto. Sadly, she had to play the waiting game a little while longer since Ayane was the one who knew Naruto the longest.

"Hey uh just so you guys know, the Haku girl representing the Mizukage is here, and so is that crazy Anko chick. The two look like they are ready to fight each other so you may want to get them to stop before they get violent," said Karin while Naruto groaned and so did Ayane.

"We will be right down Karin. Thank you," replied Naruto while Karin nodded before her eyes lingered on his body a bit before retracting her head and shutting the door.

"So many women. First Haku, then that Anko lady, followed by Inuzuka Hana, Guren, Fu, your cousin Karin, and the Hyuuga girl you rescued from some bullies well over a decade ago. Hinata was it? And that is what has happened _so far_ since we both came to the Elemental Countries. Oh how will you or rather _I _handle so many competitive women trying to lay claim to such a wonderful man?" remarked Ayane while she heard Naruto groan again since he was no doubt feeling this was karma for teasing Ryu about his own women problems.

"_We_ will handle this together Ayane. I wouldn't be much of a Clan Head if I just let my future wife do all the work, would I?" asked Naruto with Ayane smiling since the news of her being his future wife wasn't new to her in the slightest.

He had asked her to marry him when they were alone in Iron Country and had some time to themselves away from everyone else. Of course Ayane said yes, leaped into his arms, kissed Naruto passionately, and was clearly overjoyed in being his wife. Of course, the woman expressed her concerns regarding the _other_ women in Naruto's life, and the CRA he was under due to the Elemental Countries International Shinobi Laws to help keep any near extinct clans from dying out. Naruto however, made sure she knew that any such women in his life married him for him, and not simply for the wealth or power his clan had on either side of his family.

"Good. I know the women falling for you now are doing it for all the right reasons, but I still worry about other Shinobi villages like Kumo, or even Iwa since they have..._history_ with your family that is far from positive," replied Ayane since she had heard about what Kumo tried twice already with rare or exotic bloodlines and Iwa would probably desire to see the Yondaime Hokage's son die without an Heir to his name.

"The price of freedom and happiness is eternal vigilance Ayane. We will just have to be careful in protecting our home and stay strong," said Naruto while Ayane nodded before she slowly got out of bed and headed for the shower.

"Care to join me?" asked Ayane with Naruto smirking and got off the bed too.

"Naturally," replied Naruto with the two entering the large bathroom and large shower to clean themselves off.

After getting slightly dirtier of course.

(With Anko and Haku)

"Look here little Miss Prim and Proper, Naruto-kun is going with me on a date today. I called it before he left Konoha to escort Hokage-sama to the Kage Summit. So you will just have to wait your turn just like every other girl! Got it?!" said Anko while poking the slightly shorter woman in the shoulder as Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Guren watching.

"Should we do something?" asked Jugo while seeing Haku smiling that ever innocent smile that seemed like she was completely calm despite Anko's actions.

"Are you shitting me? I've seen that look before on a few women back in Kiri. The new Mizukage is one of them. That's the kind of woman you don't fuck with!" whispered Suigetsu while seeing Haku have that smile on her face while slowly reaching up and grabbing the finger Anko was using to poke her shoulder.

Before squeezing and twisting it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" exclaimed Anko like a child while Haku kept that smile on her face.

"Oh I got it Anko-san. But you will find that I have wait for _MY _time with Naruto-kun for quite some time now. If anything, _you_ will have to wait for your date like the other girls waiting in line. Do you understand Anko-san?" countered Haku in a sweet tone while Anko was hopping on one foot due to her being off balance with her finger being twisted along with her arm.

"I'm getting the distinct impression this is going to be happening..._a lot_!" stated Naruto while Haku smiled at him before throwing Anko over her shoulder like it was the most natural thing to do.

"You see my point? Don't get between a woman like _that_ and what she wants," whispered Suigetsu to Jugo.

"I'm sorry, did you say something Suigetsu-san?" asked Haku in a sweet tone that would make Terumi Mei proud.

"What? Me?! No. No! NO! I uh...I was just leaving! Yes, leaving to uh...to uh do...stuff! Yeah! Do some stuff. Bye!" exclaimed Suigetsu before running out of the room while the others sweat dropped.

"What a strange man. He reminds me of Ao when speaking to the Mizukage about certain mattes. I wonder why?" remarked Haku offhandedly while the sweat drops on everyone else grew bigger.

"So you want to go on a date with Naruto-kun," said Ayane while Haku turned to look at Ayane and held back the powerful urge to shove several senbon needles into the violet haired ninja's neck.

"Yes. I know it may seem strange to ask such a thing given how long its been since we saw each other in a rare peaceful moment in time, but the boy I met all those years ago stole a piece of my heart, and has made my heart grow fonder. It grew fonder despite the fact you said to me that the odds of you returning to the Elemental Countries was slim to none. When you returned, my heart fluttered with happiness because you were back, and I wanted to pursue a possible relationship. I know you are in a relationship with Ayane-san here, but I was hoping you could open your heart to me as well," replied Haku while approaching Naruto and saw his eyes were a kind blue shade now when in contrast to the hard blue ones she had seen when in combat.

When he had moved to strike down Zetsu.

"I will admit, I have thought about you during the three years I was away Haku. I would often remember your smile, the kind gentle aura you gave off, and your belief in fighting for those previous to you. From what I have seen since our first encounter three years ago, you have not only grown stronger, but are smarter, and become more beautiful in your own way that makes you unique," replied Naruto with Haku now finding herself blushing heavily at his words.

'Damn he's a smooth talker. The girl looks about 5 seconds away from jumping him and kissing his face off,' thought Anko while she watched everything play out.

"So to answer the question that has no doubt plagued your heart for quite some time...yes, I would be honored to go out on a date with you," answered Naruto with Haku looking like ready to explode with joy.

"Called it! Pay up," whispered Karin to Guren, who grumbled about Uzumakis being lucky, and how them gambling should be made illegal.

She clearly never met Tsunade.

"Since its a bit early for our date, we can have it later this afternoon. I have business at the Hokage Tower at the T&I Department that cannot be avoided," added Naruto with Haku nodding in understanding.

"Yes! I can escort you there since that place is where I work!" exclaimed Anko from her sitting position with a grin that told everyone there just how happy she truly was for this opportune moment to be with the blonde Uzumaki.

'I wonder if I can kill her and make it look like an accident?' thought Haku while trying to think up various ways to kill Anko yet make sure it wasn't traced back to her.

"Don't worry Haku. Anko has to be a professional kunoichi while going with Naruto-kun to the Hokage Tower. Which means she has to wait for her date after your own," said Ayane, as she saw Anko deflate at this news while Haku seemed to have calmed down on a mental level...if only slightly.

She would still be finding ways to kill the older woman and wait for an excuse to use one of them.

(Hokage Tower-T&I Department)

Hatake Kakashi was bound with chakra draining shackles, his chakra temporarily sealed, and his headband covering his Sharingan Eye was removed. However, the headband was replaced by a metal plate locked in place, and had seals on it for good measure to ensure the eye didn't work in case Kakashi tried anything. He was dressed in the clothing of a ninja prisoner and the only thing he got to keep that was officially his was the mask he usually wore.

"I have nothing left to say to any of you. Your wasting my time," whispered Kakashi with his head down in front of the Hokage, Ibiki, Anko, Inoichi, and Naruto currently in the room with Neko along with her ANBU unit.

"You're not here to talk Kakashi. Just to listen," said Tsunade before glancing at Naruto and gave him a nod.

"Uchiha Obito is alive," stated Naruto, which made Kakashi's look up at him in shock, and disbelief.

"What? That's impossible! I saw Obito die with my own eyes. So did Rin. It was in our report when we told Minato-sensei when the mission was over!" replied Kakashi while he saw Naruto shake his head.

"A member of the Akatsuki verified it. Obito is the masked man who attacked my Father that night and caused a certain Biju to go on a rampage," countered Naruto with Kakashi looking like he had been stabbed in the gut by one of Kyuubi's claws while Inoichi did a projection of the memory the Hokage had of the confession made by Zetsu.

"How? Why didn't he come back to Konoha? Why betray Minato-sensei like that?" asked Kakashi, but it was more to himself, and it was clear to the others in the room this news was overwhelming his mind.

"We don't know. But we want to find out and I'm betting you do to, right Kakashi?" said Naruto with Kakashi since he did want to know why Obito had done this.

"As things stand Kakashi, I should lock you away in our prison in a place so deep, even Uchiha Madara, or Obito won't be able to set you free. However, it is because Obito is a threat to us, and the world as a whole with his plans that we need everyone capable of fighting this threat on the front lines. Meaning you will be given a chance to redeem yourself and the fact you tried to kill Minato's only child. Given what Inoichi learned, it is clear you were on the fence before knowing he was your sensei's son, and _MY_ former sensei gave you the needed push to hate Naruto for what he held," said Tsunade with the man nodding since it had been the case when talking to the former Sandaime Hokage in the hospital when the old man was alive.

"I need to be out there. I need to find Obito. To get him to explain himself. I need to know what happened to cause him to betray everything we believed in," said Kakashi with Tsunade looking him right in the eye before she nodded to Ibiki to remove his shackles.

"Know this Kakashi, you get this one chance at redemption. You betray me or Naruto in anyway, and you will be _wishing_ it was you who got their body crushed by that boulder all those years ago," replied Tsunade with Kakashi nodding.

"Since you are the only other person left with a Sharingan outside of Obito, we need to know just what your eye can do. Chances are whatever yours can do, Obito can do as well, and more if he has had time to practice honing his skills," said Naruto with the man nodding since he had no problem with that.

As good as he was with the Sharingan, Kakashi knew Obito will have no doubt learned how to use his own in a way that made the silver haired ninja's skills seem like that of a novice by comparison.

"I won't betray you Hokage-sama. Not when the chance to set things right is within my grasp," said Kakashi with Tsunade narrowing her eyes at him before she glanced over at Naruto, who nodded in agreement, and would trust the man.

For now.

"Go to your home and get dressed. We will be coordinating with the other Kages soon and I need to find a way to add you to the plan to take Obito down," ordered Tsunade with the Jounin nodding once the seals were disabled and the Jounin was gone.

"Can we trust him?" asked Anko while Inoichi and Naruto frowned.

"Maybe. Kakashi's mind was troubled with what we just told him. It was too jumbled to read properly," said Inoichi while Naruto was deep in thought before turning his attention to them.

"It doesn't matter if we can trust him or not. What matters is he is part of the plan in a way that he can't turn on us when confronting Uchiha Obito," replied Naruto with the others in the room agreeing.

"And if he tries just for the Hell of it? Or if his mind snaps and Obito convinces him to join the Akatsuki's cause?" asked Anko since she was only saying the one thing everyone was thinking.

"Then the man will be killed...by me," answered Naruto darkly before leaving the room and leaving the other ninja in the room to think over what he just told them.

(Days Later)

The next few days flew by rather quickly for most of Konoha, the news of the entire ninja populace ranked Chuunin, Jounin, or higher gearing up for a major conflict. All Chuunin level ninja were told to prepare a defensive position within Konoha and using the Genin to help defend the village while the more veteran ninja were going on the offensive in the soon to be conflict. Also, since Konoha was in need of an active Hokage to run things in the village until her return, Tsunade appointed Asuma as temporary Hokage, much to the surprise of many ninja due to the fact the man's Father had been revealed to be less then honorable. However, Tsunade was willing to give Asuma a chance to redeem his family name, and give Konohamaru a new Sarutobi to look up to.

As for Naruto, he went on a date with Haku, who spent the entire day she had with him, and got to know each other better. They talked and talked and talked some more the whole time when walking around Konoha or eating at a nearby restaurant. Haku would talk when she wasn't listening to everything Naruto told her about the world beyond the Elemental Countries. As strong as their side of the world was, the other sections of the world were far more advanced in many ways. The use of chakra was the only real edge the Elemental Countries as a whole had in terms of repelling any kind of possible outside interference to their known way of life. Haku was actually enthralled by what Naruto had done when fighting in the Underworld where according to him was a place where Fiends and even certain ninja have been sent for their...less honorable actions.

As for Haku, she told him about the war in Kiri to overthrow Yagura, and later finding out the man was in fact a puppet used by what they now realized was Uchiha Obito. When Naruto asked how they discovered Yagura was a pawn in a grander scheme made by the Uchiha to weaken Kiri internally, Haku explained how they found a journal left by Yagura. How the Genjutsu created by the Sharingan that Obito used appeared to weaken every so often, and it gave Yagura just enough time to write things down. It had been a tad strange for the Rebels of Kiri to come to terms with what was discovered since they had always assumed Yagura was a twisted heartless monster, but was in fact made like that by an even bigger one.

Naruto could understand that. It wasn't easy to hate someone and then find out the hatred you felt was misplaced due to other outside forces. For a time, Naruto did hate his parents for a short time for sealing the fox inside of his body, and even the Biju himself despite the rampage being influenced by the Sharingan. But over time, Naruto made peace with them since his parents died saving him, and Kurama being used multiple times by others when not sealed away inside a human vessel.

Such hatred for them and what they did was pointless to hold onto in his mind.

After their date, Haku wanted to have another one soon. Sometime before they had to go on what could be the final mission of their lives. Naruto agreed and made plans for that. Of course, no sooner had they done that did the other girls in his life starting fighting, and quite literally too over who got the next date. Naruto sighed at their antics, as he didn't want things to blow too far out of proportion, and decided to take matters into his own hands.

And chose to take Hinata out on a date, to the shock of the others. When they asked why, Naruto told them that out of all the girls currently fighting over him like dogs fighting for meat on a bone, Hinata had basically decided to not participate in their struggle. It made all the women in his life seeking a romantic relationship with him to suddenly deflate in shame at how fan girl like they had become.

They promised not to be that way when in front of him and that they would try to get along with each other.

As for Hinata, she was excited to have her date with Naruto, and the woman got to know more about the blonde Uzumaki while on their date. The entire time they were near each other, the Hyuuga woman couldn't stop blushing, and tried hard not to stutter around him. Naruto thought it was cute and told her to calm down at one point since he didn't want the woman to trip over herself in anything she said to him. Of course, the entire time they were on said date, Neji was watching them from the roof with hawk like eyes, and being a protective cousin making sure nothing bad happened to Hinata.

Not that Neji actually believed Naruto would do anything to Hinata, but Hiashi had gone into "overprotective Father" mode regardless of this, and commanded the young ninja to observe from a distance. So far, Hinata was enjoying Naruto's company, and Naruto was enjoying hers despite his presence making the young kunoichi into a stuttering mess at times. It was clear Hinata was becoming smitten by Naruto an was trying to make a good impression upon him despite the shyness she was showing.

All in all, Neji could tell from his observations that the two were happy about being on this date with the other, and wanted to do it again. His report to Hiashi made Neji see the older man was contemplating this idea since everyone now knew of Naruto's heritage and such a marriage would make the Hyuuga Clan's influence stronger because of it. Not that Hiashi planned to use such a union for such purposes, but he would be blind to not see just what was implied by such an outcome that the Hyuuga Elders were no doubt thinking about, and drooling over in the shadows.

Whether or not Naruto stayed in Konoha once this ordeal with the Akatsuki ended was still in the air, as the village had not been kind to the blonde Uzumaki in the past. Hiashi knew all too well from his own experiences that the past has a way of biting people in the ass when they least expect it and knows no rank or clan status. It happened to the Uchiha Clan, it happened to the Sandaime, the civilians, the Shinobi, and everyone else here in the Leaf who had screwed Naruto over.

'Minato, you once told me never to make assumptions about people at first glance. To try keeping an open mind, but also prepare for possible repercussions. To see things from a narrow point of view was to risk going blind regardless of our bloodline. It is because of you I was able to marry my wife and have two lovely daughters in the process,' thought Hiashi, as he just hoped Konoha's actions, and his inactions in protecting Naruto when he was a child didn't hurt his daughter's own chance at happiness.

(Hokage Tower-Four Days Later)

"How is she?" asked Naruto while seeing the slumped female figure currently lying on the ground, covered in blood, and gripping a jar filled with preservation liquid that was keeping a pair of eyes from decaying.

"Alive, but just barely. Whoever hurt her was holding back to get his hands on what is in her hands," answered Tsunade while she and Shizune were using their skills to heal the woman to the point where death wouldn't have a chance at claiming her.

The woman in question?

Konan of the Akatsuki.

"He...killed...Nagato," whispered Konan despite the pain she was in from three broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, and a bruise covering half of her face.

"For the Rinnegan Eyes," said Naruto since he recognized the eyes easily in the jar she was clutching.

"Yes," whispered Konan, as she recalled the conversation Nagato had with Obito, and how the two fought while she escaped.

Or what Obito thought was an escape.

(Flashback)

"So you are abandoning the Akatsuki. Just like that? After everything I have done for you and the organization? After everything we have done together?" asked Obito after the two founders of the organization called him out on his identity even after revealing his scarred face to them.

"The Akatsuki is no longer what it once was Obito. It has become a perversity of its former self. We can no longer support its reasons or purpose for existing," said Konan with Obito glancing at her before focusing on Pein.

"And you are in agreement with this?" asked Obito before he saw the other Paths to Pein surrounding him.

"I do. Naruto made a lot of sense to me. I have nearly betrayed myself because of you. I was walking a path of your choosing. To fulfill your desires. Your ambitions. You never intended to bring everlasting peace. Whatever your plans are, they do not involve the end of war," replied Pein with Obito smirking at him in a mocking looking way.

"Your right. I never intended to bring about your so called 'peace' and ending war with the statue. The plan I mentioned in using the statue as a Super Weapon to bring every single person in line to stop fighting in pointless wars was a lie. My plan does involve ending wars and bringing about peace, but on _MY _terms, and in _MY _world which I feel I must admit to you that neither of your souls has any room in it," said Obito before giving the two an explanation into what his _real_ plan for the statue holding all but three Biju once it was filled.

"You're insane. Robbing people of their freewill in a world wide Genjutsu and being what you want them to be all for one dead person as you remember them is an abomination," said Konan while Obito scoffed.

"As if your way was any better. Oppressing them through fear and force is hardly an end to war and brining about true peace. Granted, I put that idea in your heads, but you still went along with it. Besides, I know if you were in my position, you would use such a plan to bring your previous Yahiko back to life," countered Obito before he was violently sent flying by Pein's Shinra Tensei into a wall.

"No. We wouldn't," said Pein while Obito got off the ground, wiping the blood off the side of his mouth, and kept smirking at them.

"And you know this...how?" asked Obito since he knew these two very well during his time interacting with them.

"Because we know Yahiko. We know what _HE_ would want and what we stood for when forming the Akatsuki. He gave his life so we could live to bring about a better tomorrow. A better tomorrow does not involving turning the world into an illusion where nothing is real and everyone is robbed of their own individual identities," said Pein while Obito just snarled at them.

"So you wish to honor your dead comrade. Fine! You have your own way of honoring the dead and I have mine. The only difference is mine will be forever while you two won't even exist and neither will your precious Yahiko!" exclaimed Obito while Pein narrowed his eyes at him before glancing at Konan, who looked at him, and a silent communication went on between them before the woman vanished in a swirl of paper.

"One way or another, you will not succeed in your plans," replied Pein with Obito now scoffing at him.

"I already have succeeded. For the most part. All I need are your eyes. Or at least _one_ of your eyes to bring about the next stage of the plan. As for Konan, she won't make it out of Ame alive. Though I will be sure to give her a proper goodbye for you Pein. It is the very least I could do for her after so many years of loyal service to the Akatsuki," replied Obito with Pein narrowing his eyes at him.

"My _name_ Obito is Uzumaki Nagato! A proud member of the Uzumaki Clan!" countered Nagato while Obito snarled at him.

"So the Uzumaki in you has finally made itself known. How _nice_ of it to do so," mocked Obito with his Sharingan Eye active.

"My only regret is I didn't bring it out sooner," countered Nagato while Paths got ready for a fight.

"You cannot win Nagato. For all your supposed strength and mastery over the Rinnegan, you are _nothing_ compared to me," said Obito while Nagato actually surprised him by just smirking through Yahiko's body.

"And for all of your subtle manipulations, plans, and schemes you clearly underestimate the mind of an Uzumaki," said Nagato in a knowing tone while Obito frowned in thought before his eyes widened and used Kamui to go to the real Nagato.

(End Flashback)

"Nagato gave you the eyes? But...wouldn't that cut off his connection to the other Paths he uses?" asked Shizune with Konan nodding weakly.

"Yes. But by the time Obito got to me, I had just finished removing the Rinnegan from Nagato, and fled with them. If not for the emergency barrier we designed to protect him should all the other Paths fail, the Uchiha would have gotten to me, and I would be dead right now. He caught up to me later as I fled and nearly got me if not for the swarm of paper bombs I was able to unleash at the last moment. He didn't expect me to use it so close to myself and I managed to catch him in a rare moment of surprise at the cost of my current condition," explained Konan while she handed the jar to Naruto, who took it, and examined the eyes in front of him.

The Rinnegan. The eyes of the Sage of Sixth Paths. Said eyes that were used by Nagato. Uchiha Madara's eyes in the body of an Uzumaki no less.

"How long will it take for her injuries to heal?" asked Naruto with Tsunade looking at him in surprise though only for a second.

"You intend for her to fight beside us in this conflict," concluded Tsunade with Naruto nodding.

"If its possible for her to fight then yes. We do need every single ninja available to us to fight Obito. Who better to help in this conflict then one of the former members of the Akatsuki?" replied Naruto with Tsunade not looking so sure.

"But she could be a spy," countered Shizune while Naruto shook his head no.

"There was no lying in Konan when she told us this story of her escape. She was able to get us the Rinnegan, which Obito needs right now. He needs these eyes to be implanted in him to bring back Uchiha Madara. Since we know the Edo Tensei is out of his reach, these eyes are the key to the man's return. The only question now is...do we destroy these eyes? Or do we possibly preserve them for future study and understanding?" said Naruto while Konan looked sad since she knew those eyes had been apart of Nagato for so long and the idea of destroying them would ultimately destroy what was left of the Uzumaki she had known since childhood.

"Destroy them," said Tsunade while Konan winced at how she sounded when it came to those eyes.

"Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune in surprise since the Rinnegan was a Dojutsu of legend and was rumored to be the eyes of the Sage himself.

"She's right Shizune. While I'm sure Tsunade would like nothing more then to study these exceedingly rare and mythical eyes...such things are far too great to be left in the hands of those who don't understand a fraction of its power. Uchiha Madara first had these before implanting them into Nagato. Uchiha Obito wants them to bring about further darkness to the world in order get what he wants. Whoever wields the Rinnegan will wield the power of the Sage of Six Paths. So far, three people have wielded this Dojutsu, and sadly two of them have done too much damage to this world," said Naruto with Konan nodding since she knew Madara was one and Nagato under the alias Pein was the other.

"Give them to me," Tsunade ordered and took the jar into her hands before crushing the eyes and the jar in her hands.

"I know you feel sad in losing these eyes Konan. Given who they once belonged to when you were in the Akatsuki. But its better then having Obito somehow infiltrate Konoha and somehow take them from us. The Rinnegan was not meant for mortals," said Naruto, as he saw Konan nod slowly while shedding tears over the last piece of Nagato, and knew it was for the best.

"I will help you in anyway possible. Whatever it is you ask of me," said Konan knowing her help would increase the Shinobi Alliances chances of victory of going up.

"Welcome aboard," replied Naruto, as he extended his hand to Konan, and she took it before standing with a little help from Shizune to ensure she didn't fall over.

"You have much to answer for Konan-san. When this war is over, make no mistake that I will see to it that you answer for everything," warned Tsunade with Konan nodding.

"I know and I will pay what I owe. Until then, I need to recover in order to help you, and the Shinobi Alliance win against this Uchiha," replied Konan while Naruto easily made a Shadow Clone to escort the woman to his home, which would be a safe place for her to recover, and maybe have Karin use her own powers to accelerate the healing process.

"Keep an eye on her Naruto. I won't have our plan to take down the Akatsuki jeopardized due to a sleeper agent or spy for Obito," said Tsunade with Naruto nodding since there was always a distinct possibility of such a thing happening.

"I know. Don't worry," said Naruto before he left to handle other things.

Like some training for the upcoming fight with Uchiha Obito.

(Weeks Later)

The village of Ame was once a proud village. While considered minor by the rest of the Elemental Countries, it had been ruled by the ninja warlord Hanzo the Salamander. Only to be replace by his successor (via use of force) known to all only as Pein. Ame was able to thrive under both Hanzo and Pein with many assuming they would one day become a major Shinobi village in a few years if given enough time.

And they probably would have too...if not for one simple problem.

Uchiha Obito had decided to wipe out Ame with his White Zetsu Clone army and blow up the entire village afterwards. It was not his village so he had no need for it to be even standing and given how the populace loved Pein along with Konan to a fanatical, they would no doubt side with the latter once they learned of the former's death by his hands.

Obito couldn't have that. Not in the slightest.

Even now, his army marched under his command, the statue of Juubi being the only thing from Ame still intact, and the waiting to be summoned once he had all three remaining Jinchuriki brought down. It would take a long time for him to extract each Biju from each body using just himself to start the transfer, but once his enemies were dead, or almost all of them dead...he would have all the time in the world.

And then? And then Rin would be returned to him.

As his massive White Zetsu Clone army marched toward his intended destination that was the Shinobi Alliance's gathered army, Obito knew he had to take down the heavy hitters first. Break the Shinobi Alliance's moral by crushing their Kages and all those roughly on par with them so the weaker ninja would run away in absolute fear. Not that he would let them get too far, as his army would cut them down like grass, and build a mountain from their corpses with him at the top. He would use the Moon Eye Plan to make the world his own since reviving Madara was now out of the question to make it work by using the chakra of the Biju to stimulate his Sharingan Eyes into the Rinnegan. Once done, Obito would begin his version of the Moon Eye Plan, and rule the world with Rin by his side as he knew her.

And nothing on this Earth was going to stop him from making his dream a reality.

"Summoning Jutsu!" exclaimed Naruto, as he summoned Gamabunta into battle from a nearby cliff, and the massive toad leaped from his position to land hard to flatten a good portion of the White Zetsu Clones there.

'What?! How is Minato's brat here? The Shinobi Alliance wasn't suppose to be this close!' thought Obito before he found his army being attacked from all sides by ninja and their animal summons.

"Charka Shockwave Slash!" exclaimed Mifune, as he was cutting down White Zetsu Clones at every turn, and his fellow samurai doing the same.

"Ōkamaitachi!' exclaimed Temari, as she unleashed a massive Wind Jutsu with her fan that was cutting through every single target in her path.

"Doton: Doryūsō!" exclaimed Kurotsuchi, as she launched spikes of solid stone at her targets, and saw them killing multiple Zetsu Clones with each spike.

'How annoying,' thought Obito, as he saw the Shinobi Alliance was unleashing quite a few heavy hitters into his army, and it was clear someone had provided the group with the needed Intel to prepare for this ambush.

And there was only _one _person left outside of himself who could.

"Paper Chakram!" exclaimed Konan, as she launched the circular weapon made of paper at Obito, who used his power over Space Time Manipulation, and let it go right through him.

"You disappoint me Konan. I expected better from you. At least know when you die, the other pitiful souls Yahiko, and Nagato you love so much will be there waiting for you...in HELL!" exclaimed Obito angrily before unsheathing his or rather what had been Uchiha Madara's own sword and charged at the woman.

Only to see her turn into a Paper Clone when he slashed her in half along the waist.

"Paper Ocean Technique!" exclaimed Konan from behind Obito, who turned around to see a massive wave of paper to his left and right side of him, and scowled at her for using such a move that he could easily get away from using his Sharingan.

'Stupid woman. Even with all that paper, I can easily get out of it in an instant,' thought Obito before narrowed his eyes at the paper, only to go wide in horror at seeing what was on the paper.

Explosive tags. Approximately six billion explosive tags to be precise.

Not only _that_, but the move Konan used denied Obito, and his Zetsu army caught in there with him no foothold to escape the seemingly endless chasm underneath him. It was at this point in time, Obito realized this move was designed to last long after a few seconds, but rather several minutes, and to the Uchiha it meant the woman was trying to counter his five minute intangibility.

And she had him dead to rights.

"Damn! That is one powerful move!" stated Anko, as she was on top of a giant snake, and saw the damage the woman was doing.

"Yosh! Konan-san has the Flames of Youth burning brightly in her! I will do my best to match it!" exclaimed Gai while Lee looked just as fired up and they probably would have hugged.

If not for the enemy in front of them and Tenten yelling at them to not hug while in the middle of a large scale battle. Honestly, those two Konoha Shinobi needed to prioritize their hugging moments, and give people warnings.

As for Ayane, she was slicing through her enemy with ease using the two Fuma Kodachis in her hands, and those she didn't slice apart had their neck's broken via a sharp kick to the head. Several White Zetsu Clones were destroyed via kunai with an explosive tags on them. Beside her, Fu was mowing down the White Zetsu Clones with a frenzy few could match, and she was coated in the chakra of her seven-tailed Biju.

Nearby, A along with Bee were tearing up the army around them using their specialty in tagged team coordination, and watching each other's backs. Their combined might added to the teamwork enabled them to cause maximum damage to the enemy. Samui, Karui, and Omoi were also working in the same manner in a triple team formation to cut through the seemingly infinite number of White Zetsus around them.

The Mizukage Terumi Mei was melting her enemies with her bloodlines while Zabuza was having the time of his life cutting up the Zetsu army into tiny pieces. The day before, the two had a nice _loooong talk_ about their future once this was over, and by the time it was over Mei had convinced (forced/threatened) Zabuza to marry her. She wanted to be married, have a man at her side, a child if not children to call her own, and by Kami's big fat tits Terumi Mei was going to make sure that happened!

Haku and Hinata were currently working together in surprising fashion, as both women were back to back in combat stances, and looking at the enemy that surrounded them. The two looked at each other for a moment before nodding and sprang into action in taking down one White Zetsu Clone after another. The two had come to an understanding regarding Naruto, as they knew the blonde did not want any of his possible future wives to fight over him like a piece of meat on a bone, and decided to do what they needed to do in order to prove their worth to him.

And boy did it pay off. The only thing that they did in secret when this battle started was make a secret bet between them on who would sleep with Naruto first after this was over. They basically bet the other that the one with the most White Zetsu Clones killed would have that special honor between them.

"You have lost Obito," said Konan after the five minutes was up and her technique had ended with the Uchiha nowhere to be found.

"Have I?" asked Obito behind a surprised Konan before she turned and saw his one of his two Sharingan Eyes simply die out like the fire from a candle snuffed out.

"How did you survive my attack? I know your Space Time Manipulation using your eyes last for five minutes and my technique lasted longer then that," said Konan before she was grabbed by the throat and saw Obito was not amused.

"You forget, I have Senju blood in me that when mixed with my Uchiha bloodline allows me to us moves forbidden even by the Uchiha Clan. The one I just used was the Izanagi, which is a Genjutsu I used on myself to control my state of existence. I will admit, if I had not used that move, your Paper Ocean Technique would have worked, and I would be dead. It may have cost me one of my Sharingan Eyes, but it was worth it to snap your pretty neck," remarked Obito before dodging a sword strike made by Naruto, but used his intangibility when the Uzumaki followed up with a kick aimed at his head.

But in becoming intangible to avoid the hit, Konan was able to get free from his grip, and Obito now suspected that was the plan when Naruto attacked him.

"I wonder what my Father would say if he saw you now?" remarked Naruto while Obito frowned at him.

"You can ask him yourself in the afterlife...when I kill you!" exclaimed Obito before he clashed his sword against Naruto's own two swords.

"Obito!" exclaimed Kakashi at the sight of his former comrade fighting his late sensei's son.

"Oh good! You're here too Kakashi. I'm so thrilled! I've been wanting to rip your guts out for quite some time!" exclaimed Obito, who mentally cursed since he was half blind due to his one eye being sacrificed to perform the Izanagi.

While he could easily become transparent again, it was not really something he wanted to use unless necessary, and given how Konan knew of his time limit...he couldn't afford to use the Izanagi again. The last thing Obito wanted to be right now in this fight with the Shinobi Alliance was blind over being dead.

"Why Obito? Why did you betray Konoha? Betray Minato-sensei? Betray Rin? Betray me?" asked Kakashi while Obito pushed Naruto away and glared at Kakashi.

"Betrayed? You want to talk about being betrayed? I was betrayed first! By you of all people Kakashi!" said Obito while Kakashi looked shocked.

"But...how did I betray you? I would never betray you!" protested Kakashi before he was forced to jump back or risk being cut in half.

"But you did! You betrayed me by breaking your promise!" countered Obito before he had to block Naruto's swing and kicked Kakashi in the ribs.

"What?! What are you talking about? What promise?!" asked Kakashi while trying to understand what the man was referring to.

"I'm talking about the promise you made to me when I was about to die! I'm talking about the promise you made to me about protecting Rin!" Obito shot back at Kakashi with the silver haired masked man looking shocked.

"What do you mean? I protected Rin long after we thought you died," countered Kakashi with Obito repelling Naruto yet again and moved to kill his former teammate.

"Liar! You filthy liar! I saw you that day Kakashi. I saw you the day Rin died! I SAW HOW YOU USED YOUR FAMOUS LIGHTNING JUTSU AND STABBED RIN-CHAN RIGHT THROUGH THE HEART!" yelled Obito angrily while trying to kill the shocked Leaf Jounin with Madara's giant fan shaped sword.

"You saw that?!" whispered Kakashi, as he just barely dodged the attack, and saw Obito was getting even more pissed off.

"Oh I saw it Kakashi. I saw it and my Sharingan Eyes recorded it. Every second of every moment leading up to her death by your hands was burned into my brain. YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!" exclaimed Obito with Kakashi looking like someone had just run him over with a train from Spring Country.

"You don't understand. I had no choice. Kiri had turned Rin into a temporary Jinchuriki of the three-tailed Biju and intended for the demon to be released upon her return to the village so it could destroy us. I had no choice. I didn't want to kill her!" protested Kakashi while Obito scoffed at his excuse.

"Such a lame excuse. Minato-sensei was one of the best Seal Masters Konoha has ever had. Not to mention Jiraiya and Kushina were Seal Masters too. They could have done something to strengthen her seal or made sure it didn't kill her once the Biju was removed to someone else! You chose the easy way out Kakashi! You _always_ chose the easy way out when making choices! You never took the hard road because you never had the drive or desire to take it! To take the risks! That is why you will always be _weak_!" exclaimed Obito with Kakashi wincing since that was partially true in him taking the easy way out of situations.

"And what does that make you regarding Rin?" questioned Naruto using the Biju Sword to knock Obito's sword away for a clean shot and then attempted to cut into him using the Blade of the Archfiend.

While the sword itself didn't hurt Obito when he went transparent, the energy behind it did actually shock the man, and brought him out of the intangible state he was in. As he staggered back, Obito was shocked to find his intangibility wavering, and yet it still held despite flickers at times of him solidifying. Eyeing the two swords in Naruto's hands, the Uchiha knew these weapons were special, and thus had special properties capable of hurting even him despite the power of his remaining Sharingan Eye.

"What do you mean?" asked Obito with Naruto watching him carefully.

"I mean what does your actions pertaining to bringing back Rin? You are taking the easy way out by wanting her back the way you knew her. Wouldn't it have been easier to just figure out how to do the Edo Tensei from Orochimaru when he was still alive? You had a Sharingan capable of manipulating others via eye contact. Why not learn it from him and use it to bring Rin back from the dead? Why not just bring her back in a way that does not involve so much pointless death?" challenged Naruto with Obito frowning angrily.

"I didn't want to risk Orochimaru fighting me and tipping my hand early," answered Obito before he swung his sword around and smacked Kakashi away from him.

"Now who is making excuses? Perhaps deep down, you _knew_ that she would hate you, or be disgusted by you for using such a Jutsu. Just as you also knew the _real_ Rin would be disgusted by you if she saw what you have become now. That's why you want to make the world under a Genjutsu where everything is to your liking. Where the Rin you can make and control is there. Where the Rin you make isn't judging you. Isn't fighting you. The Rin you make will be a puppet. Will be a girl who nods her head, agrees with just about everything you say, and won't have freewill in any sense in the world. A perfect _puppet_ if there ever was one. If Sasori of the Red Sands were still alive, he would truly be envious of you if he learned of this," countered Naruto with Obito looking enraged beyond measure.

"Silence! Rin would be herself. Rin would be as I knew her to be when we were growing up!" exclaimed Obito while resuming his fighting with Naruto using their swords.

"And what if that Rin you make tried to tell you that living in a fantasy world is not a world worth living in? That she didn't want to live in such a world? Wouldn't the Rin as you knew her asked you such a thing?" challenged Naruto while the Uchiha in front of him snarled angrily.

"What do you know? If you were in my shoes, you would jump at the chance to bring your loved ones back to life, and be with them!" Obito shot back while Naruto's Sword of the Archfiend clashed with the Uchiha's fan like sword.

"What makes you think I'm not? What makes you think I don't wish for my parents to be alive? To see them, hold them, touch them, and hear their voice when talking to me? Do you honestly believe you are the only one here fighting with a pain in their heart that is greater than everyone else's? Tsunade misses her little brother and her lover. Hyuuga Neji misses his Father. Sabaku no Gaara misses his Mother and even the Uncle who tried to kill him years ago. What makes your suffering so profound in a way that it would dwarf everyone else's and thus make your wish the only one worth granting by the Gods high above?" challenged Naruto while Obito looked enraged that his pain and loss were being compared to others who had also lost those close to them.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" replied Obito before swinging his sword and was blocked by the Blade of the Archfiend while Naruto brought the Biju Sword down on the man's face.

Obito moved away instinctively, as he didn't want to risk his intangibility being useless against such an unknown yet still mystical sword. Which was actually the smart move on his part, as the Biju Sword's ethereal energy surrounding the blade actually allowed it to cut into him despite him phasing out of the physical realm, and what was worse the blade cut through his face where his remaining Sharingan Eye had been.

And made Uchiha Obito blind to the world around him.

"I figured that the Biju Sword could cut through your transparency when it nearly killed Jiraiya when he reversed summoned himself. Such an act transfers your body out of the physical realm in order to take you to your destination. Your intangibility is the midpoint between entering one place and entering another, but you have some form of control in where that location is, and how long you hold it. Now you are without a Sharingan Eye and powerless to stop us from killing off your army," stated Naruto while Obito swung his sword around wildly.

"Damn you!" exclaimed Obito while swinging his weapon around and Naruto easily dodged it.

"I never thought I would see Obito this way," said Kakashi while Obito seemed to slow his movements while clutching the wound Naruto inflicted on him.

"I'm sure Obito never thought he would be unable to see either," said Naruto while the Uchiha paused in his angry swinging all together and was now grinning madly.

"Oh but I can see Kyuubi brat. I see there is at least one Sharingan Eye available to me to use. And ironically enough...that one Sharingan Eye rightfully belongs...TO ME!" stated Obito before he focused his attention on Kakashi from where he heard the man's voice and rushed forward while throwing his sword at Naruto to prevent the blonde from trying to interfere.

"What?!" questioned Kakashi, as he was caught off guard by Obito's actions, and felt the Uchiha's hand on his face where the Sharingan Eye was located.

Before it was violently ripped out of his socket.

"With this eye, with _MY _Sharingan Eye, and my power along with the Senju blood in my veins, I will do only what only Uchiha Madara was able to do," said Obito while putting the eye in the place of his recently lost one and could see again.

Only this time, the eye was no longer the Sharingan that had been used by Kakashi since he was a young ninja under the tutelage of the future Yondaime Hokage.

'Shit!' thought Naruto when he saw the man turn to face him.

"I now possess the Rinnegan! And with this power I will bring about the end of this war and bring about my dream of peace with Rin returned to me!" exclaimed Obito with the madness showing in his face in the now Rinnegan Eye.

'Why am I not surprised. Kakashi has been using that eye since he had it, plus Obito's own power, mixed with the Senju blood in him would trigger the Rinnegan to awaken,' thought Naruto with a scowl on his face

"Time to die! You and your fellow Jinchuriki will have your Biju extracted and all of the ninja here will die! 'Kuchiyose: Gedō Mazō!'" exclaimed Obito, as he now had a means to bringing the Moon Eye Plan to fruition without Madara being resurrected to aid him in it.

Beneath their feet, the ground shook violently, and soon the Gedō Mazō erupted from the ground stood towering over everyone now staring at it. Man Shinobi looked at it in fear, the sensor based ninja remarked how they felt the chakra of the various Biju within the statue, and were basically trapped within it. Even the Biju within their respected vessels were warning them of what this statue was and what they suspected it entailed should they be caught.

"Not the way I would have liked things to go, but it worked nonetheless. I must thank you Obito for providing me with the means to remove this problem up close and personally with my own two hands," whispered Naruto to the deranged and laughing man, who had stopped laughing when he heard the thanks aimed in his direction.

"What do you mean? I just summoned the very thing that will give me ultimate victory in this war!" stated Obito with Naruto smirking at him.

"Did you now? Or perhaps you did the very thing I was hoping you would do when I cut your face?" questioned Naruto with Obito looking shocked and curious as to what he was talking about.

"You wanted him to summon that thing? Why?!" demanded Kakashi while Naruto just looked at him for a moment before focusing on the statue.

"Why else? To cut open the statue and set all of the Biju in it free!" answered Naruto to the shock of the two ninja near him before he rushed toward the statue.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT CHEAT ME OF MY DESIRES! YOU WILL NOT CHEAT ME OF SEEING RIN AGAIN!" yelled Obito angrily at the blonde Uzumaki, as he moved to grab his sword, and rushed after Naruto with Kakashi trying to follow them both.

The three ninja were now upon the massive statue. One was seeking to destroy the large thing to set the six Biju within the structure free, the second to stop the first in order for his own plans to become reality, and the third? The third was following to see who would come out on top and if his own actions might shape the outcome of the fight.

The Uzumaki and the Uchiha were fighting it out heavily around the statue. Their blades clashing violently, missing their intended targets by mere _inches_, and clearly fighting for the future they so wanted to make for themselves. The only question now was which future would prevail in this one on one fight between Naruto and Obito. Both connected to the other by the Yondaime Hokage himself. One was the man's student. The other was his son. Both skilled in the ninja arts. Both determined to win. Both fighting for a purpose they believed in with all their hearts.

The only real difference? One was fighting for a purpose greater then himself. The other? Fighting for something that wasn't even real. Just an illusion that would be "made real" in a sense through the power of his mind.

"You will see Rin again. Of that I have no doubt. But what you fail to realize Obito, is the moment in time Rin appears before you isn't because of a world wide Genjutsu creating a false version of her. It is because you are dead and she is waiting to kick your ass in the afterlife for your stupidity!" exclaimed Naruto, as he batted Obito's sword away, and had quickly braced for the Shinra Tensei that the Uchiha launched at him with an outstretched hand.

Flying back, Naruto dug one of his swords into the statue to decrease the distance, never taking his eyes off of Obito, who moved to close the distance between them, and bring the giant fan shaped sword down on the blonde Uzumaki. Naruto quickly dodged to the left, disarmed Obito of the sword by taking the hand holding it off at the wrist, and was met with the Uchiha's hand to his face while feeling the man trying to rip out his soul.

"You will not live past today. I will win! I will make the world in my own image where I am its ruler! Its God! I will bring Rin back, I will even bring Minato-sensei, and Kushina back with my Genjutsu. But what I will _NOT_ do, is bring _YOU _back Uzumaki Naruto! I will make it so your life is snuffed out at childbirth. That Kushina grieved with Minato-sensei and I was there to comfort them in their time of grief! _I _will become the son they always wanted. I will have them as parents, I will have Rin as my wife, and I will not be stopped by some brat who is not worthy of calling himself a Shinobi!" exclaimed Obito while trying to rip Naruto's soul out, but the blonde let go of the Biju Sword, and grabbed the hand on his face at the wrist before breaking it.

"I'm not worthy of calling myself a Shinobi? Ha! Says the man trying to recreate the dead girl he loved via a Genjutsu and his memory of her. You are the disgrace. You caused so much needless death all to bring about your ambition. You brought about the Civil War in Kiri, you ripped Kurama out of my Mother, and set him on Konoha. You made sure that my parents died knowing Konoha would treat me the way they did and you expected my strength to be a shadow of what I have become outside of their walls. You poisoned an organization when joining it in order to capture each Jinchuriki for their Biju and kill them once the extraction was over. So much needless death for your selfish reasons. Do you not find it foolish? Do you not see that Rin would not want this? That you will only drive her away when you die and face her in the afterlife?!" challenged Naruto while Obito snarled at him in anger.

"When I cast the Genjutsu on the entire world, no one will die, and I will be at the center of it all. I will be the new God of this world where there is peace, prosperity, and all will love me for it. Including Rin! All I have to do is remove a few _unworthy_ people when I cast the Genjutsu and no one will be the wiser," replied Obito with Naruto shaking his head before kicking the Uchiha away.

"No one is Immortal and no one here can become a true God. Besides, removing people you don't like isn't the act of a God. It is the act of a mere mortal man who is afraid of other mortals with the ability and power to oppose what they feel is wrong. To oppose a _tyrant_! To oppose _you_!" Naruto shot back before rushing the injured Uchiha with the Blade of the Archfiend currently angled so the sword was cutting into the statue when running toward Obito.

"I am the new God of this world and a God has no need for such _blasphemy_!" exclaimed Obito, as he moved to create another Shinra Tensei, and send Naruto back.

Only to be hit surprisingly from behind by Kakashi with a Rakiri piercing his heart while at the same time, Naruto had moved in for the kill, and ran his sword through both ninja.

"I'm sorry Obito, but I also knew Rin, and I know she wouldn't want you to do this," said Kakashi, as he had known this would be tricky to do given his Sharingan Eye was lost to him, but his target wasn't that small, and wasn't moving at the moment he rushed the man.

"Why am I not surprised. Hatake Kakashi...the slayer of his teammates," grunted Obito in anger while Kakashi winced at him.

"I didn't want to kill Rin back then Obito. I hated myself for it every single day following the event. I also know I've made some pretty damn huge mistakes in my life surrounding my ninja career in ignoring sensei's son and hating him for what he is despite everything. I blamed him for sensei's death. For Kushina-san's death. I blamed him for the destruction of Konoha because he held the fox in him. But in truth, the blame does not fall on Kyuubi or Naruto for what happened. The blame falls on you Obito," explained Kakashi with the Uchiha in front of him coughing up more blood while life slowly left the Uchiha.

"Perhaps it is my fault Kakashi. But we both know you had a hand in it too. Madness is like gravity. All it takes is a little _push_ to make one fall into it. _You _gave me that push when Rin was killed by your hand Kakashi. Killed by you using this very Jutsu no less. Ironic isn't it? We talked of friendship and being comrades in arms back in the day, but when push comes to shove...it meant little to nothing. Two of your teammates from the infamous Genin team 7 of Konoha killed by its third and possibly most prodigal member of us all that is you Kakashi. You could almost say Genin team 7 formations are cursed in a sense. First, the Sandaime Hokage's Genin team, our own falling apart, and finally your own squad meeting its end in a violent fashion. One student is dead, another is a mindless drone of a tool formerly of Root unable to think for himself, and one not even half a man much less a ninja anymore formerly from my own clan," said Obito while Kakashi was unable to refute that since it was true.

"Perhaps Genin team 7's legacy is a cursed one, but that doesn't mean we can't find a way to stop it from being cursed. Sadly, I don't think either of us will live to see that day," said Kakashi sadly since he believed the ending of such a cursed legacy for team 7 would be long after his time in this world was over.

Considering how the two former teammates had been run through with a sword it wasn't surprising in the slightest.

"I think you're right Kakashi. Maybe...just maybe...do you think will Rin forgive us? For what we've done in the past? In the present? For all of the crimes that we did to those we cared about?" asked Obito while feeling his body getting weaker and wished he could use the Izanagi, but was unable to that since he would have to revert the Rinnegan back to the Sharingan, which would have resulted in him losing the eye anyway.

Obito was screwed no matter what he did.

"Rin was always a very forgiving person. Especially to us. She tolerated our actions when we were kids under Minato-sensei. I would like to think...I would like to think that Rin would forgive us...at least for most of the things we've done. I will understand if the rest is unforgivable in her eyes. There is only so much she can forgive from the two of us," said Kakashi, as he too was feeling weak, and his body's strength was leaving him.

"Agreed. See you on the other side Kakashi. I'll save a spot next to me when Rin kicks our ass," whispered Obito before the Uchiha slumped forward dead onto Naruto's sword.

"I know Obito. And I have a feeling that Rin won't be the only one waiting for us on the other side. We both have a lot to answer for from those we love," whispered Kakashi, as his body fell back off of Naruto's sword, and fell to the base of the statue.

As for Naruto himself, he saw the Rinnegan in Obito's eye socket slowly die out, and the legendary Dojutsu along with the Uchiha Clan was now no more. The eyes once used by the Sage of Six Paths, as well as one of three clans descended from him was now extinct, and possessed no more offspring to continue the Sage's lineage on that side of it.

The Curse of Hatred spawned by the Uchiha Clan was destroyed.

"Now to make this truly the end," remarked Naruto to himself before flicking Obito's body off of his sword and walked over to the Biju Sword to take it out of the statue.

Moving quickly around the statue, Naruto sliced through the giants hands of the structure, followed by the arms, the head, and finally the very waist of the body once he descended to the bottom. Piece by piece the statue fell, the six Biju leaving the structure before they manifested themselves in all their glory before the Shinobi Alliance, and the remaining White Zetsu army now looking lost without Obito to lead them since the Uchiha had been connected to the army via his own body.

_**"I'm free. Finally! I was getting a cramp in there! Its bad enough I was sealed inside so many cramped human minds and a tea kettle, but I draw the line at this thing here! I think I've got back problems!"**_ complained Shukaku, as he narrowed his eyes at the sight of so many humans, and growled at them.

_**"Calm down Shukaku. Its because of them that we are now free from our imprisoned state. Especially this one with the scent of the dragon on him,"**_ said Son Goku, as the giant red aped Biju looked down, and saw the form of Uzumaki Naruto sheathing his swords before giving the massive Biju a bow of respect.

_**"Even still, the question now is what happens to us? I would rather not be sealed again and have my power used by humans for their future wars,"**_ stated Kokuo with the horse like Biju keeping an eye on the large number of humans putting down the remains of the White Zetsu Clone Army.

_**"I say we give them a chance this time around. If anything, this one here saved us all and should be trusted to do what is right,"**_ said Saiken while seeing Naruto was not like the other humans they had always encountered.

_**"I agree with Saiken. Let's see what this Uzumaki with dragon's blood in his veins has to say about this,"**_ said Matatabi while Naruto focused on what he could do given this situation.

The most basic as well as most selfish reason easily came to his mind in sealing up each Biju into something or someone. But that wasn't him. That was the way things had been done years ago and look what happened? War after war being waged with the Biju in front of him being sealed into Jinchuriki and said Jinchuriki becoming the pointy tip of the sword in each one. At the same time, the Biju were entities of power, and destruction respectfully given their level of power. While Naruto knew the Biju wouldn't attack any single individual or village unless provoked, human nature showed him such an event would most likely happen, and result in the Biju provoked into a fight being sealed away into a Jinchuriki.

As things currently stood, the Biju needed a home they could all live in, and not have to worry about being sealed away much less attacked by humans seeking their power. But even if he did that, Kurama, and the other two Biju in their respective Jinchurikis would be denied their desire to enter that home. Even if Naruto were able to do it for Fu's and Bee's Biju, Kurama himself would be cut out of it unless a way to open such a doorway was made upon his own death, but that risked such a thing from falling into the wrong hands, and a human using such knowledge to invade with the intention of sealing them or controlling them again.

In the end, no matter what Naruto did to change the outcome of the fate of the Biju now standing before him, or sealed around him...there would always some kind of threat to their existence. To them living.

"I need time to figure out how to protect all of you from further harm or manipulation. Until I can figure it out, the six of you should head for the ruins of Whirlpool, and stay there until I arrive to do further research on the matter," said Naruto with the six Biju looking at each other to consider this option.

_**"And what research do you plan on performing young one?"**_ asked Matatabi curiously since she felt they deserved to know what this young blonde ninja planned for them.

"To find a way to protect you from the life of being sealed away into Jinchuriki. To find a way to give you a home without worry or fear of being used by others ever again. To give you true freedom," replied Naruto with the Biju and the other Shinobi around him now looking shocked by this.

"You can't do that! We need the Biju!" exclaimed the Tsuchikage angrily at Naruto.

"Hardly. The world has enough weapons of war. You don't need the Biju to be sealed into people to make things that kill people. The nine Biju have been used by humanity for our personal gain long enough. The time has come to change things...for the better," replied Naruto with the Biju smiling at him since they sensed he was not some power hungry human wishing to control them or use them to bring about "peace" to other humans areas of the world.

"If that were true, then you would free your Biju from its prison right now, and die for your convictions!" exclaimed the Tsuchikage with Naruto glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

"True. Such an event will be fall me should I set Kurama free. And one day...I will. _After_ the research on how to make sure _all _of the Biju can live free without being used by us. If I were to do it now and die...who would start? The answer is no one. No one would. The cycle of abusing the Biju and the Jinchuriki they are sealed into would continue without end. That time is over. That cycle in the Elemental Countries will now be broken," said Naruto with the Tsuchikage looking livid, as did several Shinobi from different villages, who had long since believed Jinchuriki were a necessary evil to balance the Shinobi way among the five Shinobi villages.

Only to be told by this young _punk _for a ninja that such a way was going to be taken out of the equation because it was considered to be "wrong" in the eyes of one who was a Jinchuriki.

"I won't allow it! The Biju are the property of their villages. I claim the four and five-tailed Biju in the name of Iwa. I will not have my village's power taken away because of some naive brat who wishes to change the world by taking away what is not his to take!" exclaimed the Tsuchikage while Naruto saw the Biju in front of him narrow their eyes at the old man.

"The Biju here were never yours to have in the first place Tsuchikage-san. All nine of the Biju have their own identities, names, and freewill given to them by the Sage of Sixth Paths himself. The fact you would use them in such a manner for your village's personal gain is an insult to the Sage and I will not allow anyone to use any of them like weapons ever again," stated Naruto while seeing the Tsuchikage looking livid at hearing this.

"Kill him! We must stop the Yondaime's son before he has a chance to carry out this blasphemy!" ordered the Tsuchikage to his forces, who moved to attack Naruto in the belief his fight with Obito had weakened him, and was an easy target.

_**"Anyone who tries to harm this ninja must go through us!"**_ declared Son Goku before slamming his two massive fists into the ground and causing the entire area to shake with enough force to throw almost everyone off balance.

_**"I'm with the Biju on this. Minato's boy has the right idea. It's high time for a change around here!"**_ added Gamabunta while brandishing his sword at the offending ninja around him so they knew that Naruto and the six Biju were not alone.

"Hokage-sama you must control the boy! Command him to stand down!" exclaimed the Tsuchikage in a panic while Tsunade looked at Naruto and saw the boy shake his head no.

"I'm sorry Tsuchikage-sama, but Naruto is not under my command. Remember? He is has only been aiding the Shinobi Alliance in defeating Obito and his army. Now that such an event is over, Naruto is strictly freelance of sorts once again, and can do whatever he now wishes to do," said Tsunade while seeing Naruto nod.

"And what I wish to do is set all the Biju free. As for Fu and Bee, I have no intention of ripping out their Biju from them. At least not in a way that will kill them. I would only do it if all parties involved wanted do things that way," said Naruto in order to defuse the ever growing worry the Raikage feeling about losing Bee if the Biju was extracted from his body.

"Not if we stop you first!" declared the Tsuchikage, who moved to strike out against the blonde Uzumaki, but was stopped when Ayane attacked from behind, and landed a harsh kick to the old man's back.

"Know your limitations _old man_," taunted Ayane while the Tsuchikage rolled around and complained about his back.

"Grandfather!" exclaimed Kurotsuchi angrily before she moved to attack Ayane, but was blocked by quite a few ninja in her path.

Namely Naruto's group.

"Just try it girly. I'll give you the hair cut and shave of a lifetime," remarked Suigetsu, as he could Kusanagi, or Samehada against the woman.

"You should go Naruto-sama. Head to Whirlpool where it is safe and you can work in peace. We will come when we can," said Jugo knowing that what Naruto was doing was for the true betterment of the world.

"I understand. Thank you. Gamabunta, I'm going with the Biju to Whirlpool. When I am at a safe enough distance, get everyone here I trust to safety, and away from here," said Naruto with the Toad Boss nodding.

_**"You got it Naruto. You can count on me!" **_said Gamabunta since he had been given a short yet significant list of every person Naruto could trust days before this battle had begun in the event this did happen.

"Let's go Fu! You too Bee! I need to study your seals for the future," commanded Naruto with both of his fellow Jinchuriki nodding and leaping after him.

"Sorry Bro. I have to go. Don't worry though. Number nine-o has a good heart and strong mind. I know we'll all be just fine!" rapped Bee while A looked on with some worry.

With that being said, Naruto, Bee, and Fu leaped onto the head of Son Goku, who didn't mind this at all since he would need to be on one of the Biju when traveling. The boy had been very respectful since meeting them. Which in a way was surprising given how this one in particular was the Jinchuriki of Kurama and the other Biju knew that their fellow Biju was always a bit...arrogant if not a bit pompous due to the fact he had more tails and therefore declared himself the strongest.

Granted Kurama _was _the strongest of the nine, but that was beside the point. The point was, the fox was always a bit boastful, and thought it would rub off on his container in the same manner.

Only to find a humble, yet strong vessel of Kurama, and one who didn't treat them as a means to an end.

Fancy that.

"How could you let him get away Hokage-sama?! He will upset the balance of power!" exclaimed the angry Tsuchikage while Tsunade shook her head while Gamabunta took the group with Naruto and put them on top of himself before taking off.

"The balance of power was upset long before Naruto was born. The Elemental Counties has been plagued by three Shinobi Wars and this one against a delusional mad man. Is it so wrong for him to take away the one thing that gives each Shinobi village an edge in a war? None of the five Shinobi villages will have an advantage over the other with the Biju gone. We would be relying more on our own Shinobi forces rather then that of the Jinchuriki we would use as weapons. It was wrong to take control of the Biju and it was wrong to make Jinchuriki in the process. The only way to bring balance from this is to take away the Biju and the means to create Jinchuriki," said Tsunade with the Tsuchikage looking pissed off by this stand she was taking.

"She's right. For too long, the Biju, and the Jinchuriki who hold them have been abused for the benefit of others for too long. I and Suna will support Uzumaki Naruto's actions in ensuring all of the Biju are free to be happy in their own domain away from our desires for greater power we wield like a child's favorite toy," said Gaara since he had first hand experience with how people treated Jinchuriki and while the people within the walls of Suna had improved in terms of their relationship with him...he didn't want it to possibly happen to another.

"All Iwa Shinobi pull back and head for home. Now!" commanded Onoki, as he would need to counter this situation in some manner before Naruto could get started on his work in removing two if not _ALL_ the Biju from his grasp.

(Whirlpool-Sometime Later)

_**"So what is the plan gaki? Because I'm NOT going back to being sealed into a human or another tea kettle,"**_ said Shukaku while giving Naruto a small glare.

"Don't worry Shukaku-san. I have no intention of sealing you or your kin into people or inanimate objects. What I wish to do...is open a dimensional portal of sorts, which will be your home to mold as you see fit, and allow you to live there in peace," replied Naruto with the Biju looking surprised by this.

_**"You mean a dimension like where summoning animals reside. A place we can call our own and reside in without human interaction unless we choose it,"**_ stated Matatabi with Naruto nodding at the giant two tailed Biju's assumption of what his plan was for them.

_**"But that means a human could enter our realm since it would have to follow the same rules as the summoning animals. What if one finds a way to our realm and tries to seal us away or use our power? Granted the Uchiha Clan is no more and the Senju Clan are nearly extinct, but some of us can be sealed into objects, and into people without any real requirements. Who is to say a Seal Master won't rise up to enslave one if not all of us again? Despite what is being offered to us, the gaki here won't live forever,"**_ said Isobu, as he didn't want to be sealed into a human, and have his life made miserable in another host like his had been with Yagura.

_**"If the dimension we reside in follows the same rules as the one summoning animals use, we can have it where only humans we approve of can enter, and they follow the rules we have in place. Remember, humans who find summoning animals are bound to various rules to ensure few humans can enter the summoning realm, and take it over. We can have it where humans who enter our domain have a limited amount of time in our domain until told otherwise and only IF we allow it of our own freewill,"**_ said Son Goku since he had some knowledge about the summoning dimension and felt similar rules should apply to their own.

"Number eight-o says he likes the idea too. Though he says there should be some kind of detection system in place so no one unwanted there appears to say 'boo!'" rapped Bee with Matatabi smacking himself with his paw.

_**"I'm starting to see why my vessel hates his rapping so much,"**_ said Matatabi with Bee face planting himself on the ground.

"No respect," mumbled Bee with Naruto shaking his head.

"Do you like the idea Fu? I can look at your seal to find a way for you to let Chomei out and keep the risk of you dying to a minimum," asked Naruto with Fu nodding.

"Yes. Chomei likes the idea too. Though she doesn't want to part with me right now since we've been through so much together," said Fu with Naruto nodding since he knew that both Fu and Bee were among the rare few in the history of all Jinchuriki to bond naturally with their Biju.

Parting would be such sweet sorrow for them.

"I understand Fu. All the same, I will need to study the seal on you and Bee in order to have something on standby in the event I am unable to perform the necessary means of extracting them without killing either of you," said Naruto before he looked saddened for a second and looked down in realization.

_**"What is wrong gaki? You look like someone just killed your cat?"**_ asked Son Goku with Matatabi glaring at him.

_**"Hey!"**_ exclaimed Matatabi with Son Goku looking sheepish.

"Kurama just told me that due to the nature of the seal binding us together and what my Father did...there is no way to set him free. When I die...he will die with me," whispered Naruto sadly with everyone looking at him in shock.

_**"WHAT?!"**_ yelled all the Biju at once.

"Yeah. My Father split Kurama in half and sealed one part away with his soul into the Shinigami's stomach. Kurama needs his other half in order to properly reform again in nine years following his 'death' or whatever you call it once outside of my body. But without it...he is as good as gone," whispered Naruto sadly while in his mind he stared at the fox and could see the sorrow in Kurama's eyes.

_**"Oh shit! I always hated Kurama for being a jerk to us over the fact he had more tails then the rest of us, but...I would never want that to happen to him,"**_ said Shukaku while realizing that he was lucky no one tried that with him.

Maybe being sealed in a tea kettle wasn't so bad after all.

_**"Is there anyway to fix this? Surely there is a way to reverse it?"**_ asked Matatabi, as he had never provoked Kurama, or hated him despite it probably being well deserved at one point in their long lives.

"Maybe. I don't know yet. I need to study the seal further and anything possibly related to the Shinigami. But for now, all I can tell you is until I know for certain there is a way to give Kurama his other half, the dimensional home I help you find will only be for eight of you. Not nine," answered Naruto while looking and walking away with a heavy blow to his heart since Kurama had been with him since the beginning while helping along the way.

To deny the fox his freedom and right to live in that dimension free of being sealed or controlled by others was unfair! But deep in Naruto's heart and mind, he knew there was a way to find a means to bringing Kurama's other half back to him.

_**"Matatabi does have a point. If there is a way to split me in half, there is a way to make me whole again,"**_ said Kurama while Naruto nodded while staring at the Uzumaki Clan building that was at the center of the island where his Uzumaki Clan resided.

'I believe you are right Kurama. And I swear to you now on my very blood not only as an Uzumaki, but as a Dragon Ninja with the blood of the Dragon Gods themselves in my veins...you _WILL_ be made whole again!' thought Naruto with Kurama nodding and was proud to have a vessel like him.

They had work to do.

(Epilogue-Years Later)

Whirlpool Country was thriving. It took countless years, struggle, and hard work to the point of collapse...but it was thriving. Naruto had turned the ruins of Whirlpool into the next great Shinobi village of the Elemental Countries. It had not been easy given how Iwa was causing problems for him, as well as some of the minor villages, and their "Kages". The minor villages felt it was unfair that Whirlpool was rising to the level equal to that of the other five major Shinobi villages and accused Naruto of using the Biju he had there.

Which couldn't have been more further from the truth.

The _truth_ was that after several long years of studying all the information in front of him regarding dimensional homes for summoning animals, Naruto was finally able to create one such place for the Biju. All nine of the Biju were able to create it for them to live in and not have to worry about humans entering it with the purpose of sealing them up into objects or people to create Jinchuriki. The key to the success of this project came from the Toads, as they had provided Naruto with all the knowledge pertaining to the subject, and the rules surrounding the summoning realm in order for the Biju to have their own rules.

Another good thing that came from doing such intense research was a means to find a way to extract Chomei and Gyuki from Fu and Bee without killing them. Unlike Naruto's seal, theirs was not tied to the Shinigami so creating a special seal that slowly leaked the Biju out of their hosts within a span of at least a week until the Biju were out of the seal all together to manifest into their own forms. Naruto believed that the reason Jinchuriki died when having it extracted in the past was due to the sudden rush when they were ripped out, overloading the chakra pathways, the internal organs of the vessel, and thus killed the Jinchuriki. Since the Akatsuki wanted things done quickly, as well as not caring for the host of the Biju, they never developed a way to remove the Biju safely, or at the very least did it slowly to see if the Jinchuriki would at least survive the process.

Not surprising since the Akatsuki wasn't exactly known for their compassion.

Speaking of the Akatsuki, its last former member Konan had taken up residents within Whirlpool when the fighting with Obito was over. She managed to escape capture from basically every major Shinobi village and made her way to Naruto to make amend for her past actions by serving under him. The Biju around him didn't like that idea since Konan _had _been a member of the Akatsuki and helped in sealing them into the statue along with killing their hosts in the process. _However_, Naruto pointed out that if it was not for Konan defecting from the Akatsuki, things could have gone worse, as she had helped the Shinobi Alliance by getting the Rinnegan Eyes out of Obito's grasp, and preventing the return of Uchiha Madara.

It seemed to pacify them. For the most part.

And true to her word, Konan served Naruto loyally since coming to Whirlpool. She even prevented several assassination attempts made on Naruto's life by Iwa and a few of the minor Shinobi villages. Naruto acknowledge her contributions by putting Konan as his personal bodyguard and sometimes Advisor on matters in running a village since she had the experience with Ame.

As for Naruto's own problem, it seemed at one point that Kurama would not be able to join his kin in the new dimensional realm due to the Shinigami's Seal on the boy's body. Something that had put the fox in a funk for a time and angry too at the injustice of it all for something that was not his fault in the first place. Sure he had no love for Konoha, but you wouldn't either if one of its former Shinobi enslaved you with their Dojutsu, only to be sealed away twice, then ripped out, enslaved again, and then sealed into a third vessel with the said vessel being abused in order to be used in some grand scheme to become a submissive weapon.

And yet, Naruto told Kurama not to give up hope. To trust in him to find a way. That if there was a way to do what the Yondaime did, there was a way to reverse it. While the fox was skeptical after the years went by without success, Kurama had to give his vessel credit for trying, and knew his vessel wasn't dragging his feet.

Fortunately, the answer came to Naruto thanks to Tsunade, who had told him about an old Uzumaki Shrine near Konoha, and suggested it might hold the key to his answers. So naturally, Naruto went there to investigate, and indeed found what he was looking for in the way to set Kurama's other half free. From the information Tsunade was able to gather from her Senju Clan home about the shrine left by Uzumaki Mito, the shrine held a mask said to connect you to the Shinigami, and could make the wearer summon and even take control of the deity to free someone bound to Shinigami's Seal.

Seeing this as a way to free Kurama's other half from the Shinigami and make the fox whole again, Naruto used the mask in question to bring forth the means to help his Biju. At the same time, Naruto made a side note about how Konoha left the Uzumaki Shrine to fall almost to pieces from neglect.

And sure enough...the plan worked. No sooner did Naruto use the mask to free Kurama's other half from the belly of the Shinigami did the mass of chakra enter his body. The two halves of Kurama merged, causing a massive influx of chakra that brought Naruto to his knees. In fact, it damn well near killed him if not for his Uzumaki endurance, and a little help from Tsunade along with Karin there to be safe. He had to spend the next few days recovering in secret within Konoha, which made him heavily on guard since there were still a few people in Konoha who still hated his guts, and wouldn't be opposed to ripping them out.

Fortunately, nothing like that happened to Naruto, and was able to return safely back to Whirlpool with the good news to the others about his success. The only tricky part now was altering the seal enough to do what he had done with Fu and Bee, who each got a special contract with their Biju in order to visit them in their new dimensional home as well as be summoned there too. Of course, Chomei as well as Gyuki had stated to both that while this contract would allow them to be summoned by their former vessels, it was only to be done in dire emergencies, and for something extremely important. Both Fu and Bee accepted this condition without question since the last thing they wanted to do was summon the Biju for every little thing.

When Bee returned to Kumo, which he told Naruto was his duty, and to convince A that he was not being manipulated, the Raikage was somewhat happy with the news. Granted, A would have preferred Bee had the power to summon Gyuki to fight for him whenever he wanted, but the man wasn't about to throw too much of a fuss over the matter. He had his little brother back alive, healthy, and while the loss of eight-tailed Biju didn't stop Bee from rapping...it still mattered to him that his little brother was back in Kumo.

And it wasn't like Bee was weak without his Biju anyway so while it was somewhat of a loss, it wasn't a total loss unto itself. Plus, because of Bee they now had somewhat of an ally with the newly revived Uzumaki Clan, and A had learned long ago to not challenge someone like Naruto.

As for Naruto himself, the man had kept Kurama from his new home long enough, and the man was able to get the fox out of him before sending the Biju home. An act, which had drained Naruto considerably since the Biju in him was more...connected to his chakra coils then Fu, even Bee for that matter. No doubt a precaution done by his Father in the event someone tried to do something stupid in extracting Kurama to place into another vessel.

Even still, it had left him bedridden for roughly two weeks, and in those two weeks the seemingly unthinkable had happened.

Someone had come to kill him. Someone...from _Konoha_!

Who?

(Flashback-1 Week after successful removal)

"So you've come to kill me. Why am I not surprised?" commented Naruto, as it was in the middle of the day, and everyone was out doing something.

"I've come to end it. To end you Naruto. What you did to my clan...what you did to my Father...what you did as a whole to Konoha took years to fix. Is still going to take years to fix," said the assassin walking up to the bed ridden Shinobi.

"Your Father deserved his death. You know that. Don't try deluding yourself in believing otherwise Sarutobi Asuma," said Naruto with the man frowning at him while revealing his headband had a scratch through it.

Meaning he was a Missing Nin now.

"I had to become a Missing Nin for this. To prevent my clan from being shamed further. From Konoha being shamed further. So Konohamaru can have a clean slate when he tries to one day become Hokage and redeem the family name. Even after everything, _you_ are the one who inspires him to become great. Not me. Not my Father. _You_! Do you know how angry it makes me to know that someone outside of the clan has a greater influence over my nephew and his dreams to become a great ninja? It's insulting! Not only that, but you have the majority of Konoha on your side now. Everyone who wronged you is either dead by your hands or has been shamed for years to come! The only thing left I can do to counter your influence...is to end your life," said Asuma with Naruto looking at him calmly without fear.

"Then get on with it," replied Naruto while Asuma got closer to him.

"Don't think for one moment I don't know what you're thinking. That even with your own death by my hands, the Kyuubi is out Konoha's reach. That he and the other Biju are out of our reach. They won't be once we have the necessary information you've written down in your library. I will bring it to Konoha to redeem myself in the eyes of the village and if they won't accept me...maybe Iwa will," said Asuma while Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Only an Uzumaki can hold Kurama and even then it requires a Seal Master to perform the work. One Iwa does not have. One that Konoha will never have outside of myself or those of my family. You will not get such a high caliber Seal Master for a long time if not ever," countered Naruto with Asuma smirking at him.

"Not unless we simply split the fox into multiple pieces and put each section into a child to create a small army of Jinchuriki," Asuma shot back while Naruto narrowed his eyes further.

"That information is known to but a small handful of people. None of them would have told you that. Meaning...you have been planning this ever since Tsunade made you the temporary Sixth Hokage when we went to fight Obito," concluded Naruto while Asuma nodded.

"She was foolish to trust me with such a position. I gained access to the Yondaime's notes and his plan for the Kyuubi if it got too out of control without an Uzumaki around to stop it," said Asuma with a hint of pride in his voice.

"And judging by how you mentioned Iwa, the Tsuchikage has been told this information as well in the hopes of tempting him with the idea of bringing you into the fold once your personal vendetta against me is complete. You provide the written information for him as proof, he let's you stay, form your own Sarutobi Clan in Iwa, and be made the village's hero in the process," surmised Naruto with Asuma frowning since that was exactly how it was suppose to happen and didn't like how the Uzumaki figured it all out.

"I am going to enjoy ripping all of your guts out brat," whispered Asuma while his trench knives were in his hands now.

"Just make sure your first strike doesn't miss Asuma. Otherwise...you won't get a second chance," said Naruto, as he saw Asuma gritting his teeth, and quickly moved to strike the blonde Uzumaki center in the chest.

Only to find that Naruto had turned into hundreds of papers and a pair of Fuma Kodachis now piercing through his chest.

"You really didn't think it would be that easy to get here without us knowing...did you?" asked Ayane while twisting the blades of her weapons and saw Konan manifest herself using her papers.

"You played me," gasped Asuma with Konan shaking her head.

"You simply underestimate our spy network. We've known of your plan since the secret communiqué was sent to the Tsuchikage about what you learned about how Naruto's Father split the Kyuubi in half. When you arrived on our shores, both Hinata and Karin learned of your presence almost immediately, and took Naruto somewhere safe until we give the all clear," replied Konan while Asuma felt the life leaving his body.

"Not only that, but Suigetsu just came back from his mission to assassinate the Sandaime Tsuchikage for agreeing to help you gain asylum in Iwa. From what he reported to us, the old man was a bit disappointed since the Tsuchikage was apparently not as sharp as he was years ago. Still, I think his successor in the form of his Granddaughter will get the message to not follow in his footsteps. Don't you agree?" added Ayane while Asuma muttered something neither kunoichi could understand before slumping over dead.

"Let's dispose of the body and report back to Naruto. He will want to hear the news of Asuma's death," said Konan with Ayane nodding.

"That and he needs to inform Tsunade of this after we deliver our report," added Ayane before sheathing her weapons of choice.

"How are the twins? Are Genshin and Hayate keeping you up at night?" asked Konan with Ayane shrugging since her time with Naruto had resulted in getting pregnant with two healthy baby boys.

One named after the former leader of the Black Spider Clan and the other after the Head of the Mugen Tenshin Clan. Yet both had shown signs of becoming strong ninjas and were already doing training under the watchful eyes of their parents helping their kids grow and develop so no one would be the wiser.

"No more then your two boys Yahiko and Nagato," countered Ayane since Konan had developed feelings for Naruto in the recent years.

The two had married and just like Ayane had give been blessed with two boys. Though unlike with Ayane the boys were not twins with Yahiko being the eldest and Nagato being the youngest.

"I still can't believe Hinata gave birth to triplets. It must be something in her genetics or something else," remarked Ayane while Konan put Asuma's body in the scroll so they could dispose of the corpse somewhere else.

"It must be the 'something else' because Haku also gave birth to triplets. Remember? The woman had that competitive look in her eyes when Hinata was in the room. I swear to Kami, ever since the two met, and learned of their shared feelings for Naruto, they have been trying to one up the other," replied Konan knowing those two had an...interesting competitive streak like no other.

"Oh yeah. Poor Naruto-kun. So many children around and he's bedridden for another week before he can move around without problems. Anko and Hana's children are just as wild as you would expect from them given how those two act when it comes to Naruto-kun. He's lucky Shadow Clones can do paperwork or he would never be able to handle so many children in his ever growing family," remarked Ayane since she knew her husband had been trying to balance all of his work, missions, and family with the only option available being Shadow Clones to pick up the slack.

"Is it true Tsunade tried to strangle him in her office when Naruto told her that he would tell the woman the secret to defeating paperwork if she promised to never ever gamble or drink sake ever again?" asked Konan with Ayane nodding and giggling at the same time.

"Yes. Tsunade failed though when Naruto dispelled to reveal himself to be a Shadow Clone too," answered Ayane while Konan shook her head.

"That's our husband," remarked Konan with Ayane nodding in agreement.

He was truly something else.

(End Flashback)

The news of Sarutobi Asuma's death in Whirlpool had been a somewhat of a black eye for Konoha, but Naruto had told Tsunade that he did not hold it against her. The man had been assigned a mission outside of Konoha around the time of his incapacitation and used the opportunity to become a Missing Nin. The fact Konan and Ayane backed this up had made things easier on Tsunade though it had been an emotional blow to Konohamaru due to the young ninja trying to become great without the stain of shame caused by the now previous two generations of the Sarutobi Clan. Naruto had sent the boy a letter saying he still had faith in Konohamaru become a great ninja of the Sarutobi Clan and one day be the next Hokage to succeed Tsunade.

As for Sasuke, the young former Uchiha had lived a life of solitude, liquidating what he could of the Uchiha District, selling it to the village for a nice hefty sum, and left Konoha to live a life of traveling through the Elemental Countries. He wasn't a threat to anyone or had any real value to any of the Shinobi villages so no one would come after him. As far as anyone knew, the boy now young man was spending his time living Spring Country with the permission of the Spring Daimyo, and currently taking up writing a variety of different books while living a peaceful life without any real concern in the world.

As for the Shinobi villages, while the Biju maybe gone, there would always be some kind of tension between them, and war would one day break out again. But for now, there was peace, for now everyone was happy, and as long as there was a single person from the Uzumaki Clan with the blood of the Dragon Gods in their veins...there would always be someone capable of fighting the evils of the world.

-Fin

(A/N: YAY! An update and an end to a good fic. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Sorry this ending took me so long to finish. I have been busy with so much crap you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Anyway, now that this is done I will be focusing on my other works. Also, some of you have been sending me challenges that I might be interested in, and while I'm thankful you guys think of me when offering such challenges...I cannot do them at this time or in the near future. I am backed up with so much stuff with my fics and in real life. I can only do so much. Sorry you guys. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
